Si me olvidaras
by saraes
Summary: Se conocieron en un viaje, se dejaron llevar por una pasión desmedida conscientes de que sólo seria una aventura, pero ¿y si el destino tenía otros planes para ellos? TH B&E M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola de nuevo, preciosas mías. Podéis creer que estoy super nerviosa.( Saraes/Noe sonrojada) y os aseguro que esta es la tercera nota de autor que escribo, ¬¬ iba a haceros una coña con el largo periodo de tiempo en el que llevo sin publicar...ajajja, pero prefiero hacerlo así. Esta historia es especial para mí, ya que empece escribirla junto a "La chica del ricón" Ya casi para dos años que llevo saliendo y entrando en ella y os aseguro que estoy totalmente enamorada de estos personajes.

Espero de todo corazón ser capaz de transmitiros, al menos, la mitad de las emociones que provoca a mí, con eso habrá merecido la pena escribirla y sobretodo, compartirla con ustedes.

Así que ahí os dejo, a quienes se animen a acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto , este primer capitulo de una historia que os prometo os hará pasar por un sin fin de emociones.

Espero que lo disfruteis. ;)

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

**Prefacio.**

Me desperté asustada por el sonido de unas voces discutiendo. Me tañí los ojos tratando de despertarme del todo, tomé de una de las patas a mi peluche preferido y caminé con paso lento hasta la barandilla de la escalera desde dónde pude ver a mis padres discutiendo… de nuevo. Me senté en el suelo y permanecí entre los barrote mirándolos entristecida; pero entonces mi madre dijo algo que me aterró. Ella le dijo que nos íbamos, y que si quería podía pelear por mí, pero eso no haría otra cosa que hacerme más daño.

No pude evitar que mis ojos comenzaran a aguarse, de pronto sentí como mi estómago comenzaba a dolerme. Yo no quería irme, mi mejor amigo me esperaba para seguir construyendo la casita de Poly, una tortuguita que encontramos en el estanque del parque. Pero eso parecía que a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Mi mamá subió las escaleras y al encontrarme allí me pidió que me vistiera, y así lo hice. No podía proferir palabra, mi padre continuaba detrás de ella tratando de hacerla desistir, pero ella estaba decidida.

De pronto comencé a llorar, y cuando ella me escuchó vino hacía mí y me pidió que no lo hiciese, que pronto me olvidaría de todo esto y que en el lugar al que íbamos haría nuevos amigos.

- El pronto se olvidará de ti Bella, todos lo hacen. En cuanto comience a salir con las chicas de su edad, sólo te verá como la niña que eres…

A pesar de todo lo que me decia mi madre, yo no quería irme, pero ella terminó de vestirme y de recoger todas mis cosas. En media hora me subió a un taxis y, llorando como nunca jamás lo había hecho, vi como mi padre se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño a través de la luna trasera del vehículo...

Mi mamá y mi papá se estaban separando, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar cuando pasamos por el parque y le vi allí, esperándome mientras apilaba pequeños palitos, supongo que para hacer la casita de la tortuguita…

Grité golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla pero él no me oyó, entonces mi madre me detuvo y me abrazó fuerte tratando de consolarme mientras ella misma se deshacía en lágrimas. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería…

**I. La huida**

De espaldas a la ventana y en la penumbra de la habitación, pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. La sábana apenas cubría su magnífico trasero, dejando para mi deleite, su más que definida espalda; esa espalda que había recorrido tantas veces con mis manos, con mis labios, con mi piel… Otro escalofrío cruzó por todo mi cuerpo provocando que mi estómago se contrajera.

La plateada luz de la luna, que se colaba a través de la ventana, le marcaba cada detalle resaltando, entre claros y sombras, cada uno de sus perfectos músculos. Suspiré derrotada sintiendo como mi labio comenzaba temblar...Cómo iba a hacer para sobrevivir sin sus besos, sin sus caricias…

Mis ojos empezaron a picar y noté como una lágrima furtiva surcaba mi mejilla. Dolía demasiado… y verle ahí, ajeno a todo, con el pelo alborotado y la cara de satisfacción después de una desenfrenada noche de sexo… estaba resultando mucho más difícil.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, antes incluso de haber entrado por última vez a esta habitación. Lo amaba, como jamás había amado a nadie, pero este amor me estaba consumiendo. ¿Qué haces cuándo te enamoras perdidamente de alguien qué no puede corresponderte con la misma entrega?… Yo te lo diré… Huir.

Me quedé en silencio escuchando una vez más su acompasada respiración; sigilosamente me fui acercando hasta la cama y, una vez allí, inspiré profundamente intentando retener en mi memoria cada partícula de olor, de su olor… de nuestro olor.

Era el momento de salir de su vida. El acabaría olvidándome y viviría tranquilo, seguiría adelante con sus planes y proyecciones y yo… yo intentaría retomar mi rumbo, ese rumbo que desvié al verlo… al sentirlo por primera vez.

Una lágrima rebotó sobre la sábana dejando un surco mientras depositaba sobre la almohada la nota. Era la acción más cobarde, lo sabía, pero no podía decírselo a la cara; no tendría fuerzas suficientes para renunciar a él, no tendría fuerzas para resistirme a su calor...

Llevé el dedo índice a mis labios y lo besé, descendí lentamente y presioné suavemente mi dedo sobre sus cálidos labios; ni siquiera me atreví a besarlo directamente… El se removió y yo me paralicé; no quería que despertara, ya me costaba demasiado estando dormido. Afortunadamente sólo se acomodó un poco más y volvió a sumirse en el placentero sueño.

- Adiós, mi amor… hasta siempre - musité tragándome el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Cogí mi bolso que estaba sobre la mesa y sin mirar atrás… salí de allí.

Cerré la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; y una vez fuera me apoye de espaldas a la puerta y dejé que mis las lágrimas fluyesen libremente. Enseguida sentí como se abría un hueco en mi pecho y el nudo se hizo más grueso en mi garganta; pero ya había dado el paso.

Con la manga de mi camisa me enjugue las lágrimas, tomé aire, y colocándome el asa del bolso en mi hombro, caminé lentamente por el largo pasillo enmoquetado de azul que me llevaría hasta los ascensores.

Pulsé el botón y esperé impacientemente. Un minuto más tarde, por fin, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; entré y presioné violentamente el cero, pero las puertas no se cerraban -¡Ah! - grité con desesperación; ¡cuánto odiaba los tiempos muertos! Por fin el maldito ascensor se puso en movimiento y en unos minutos más estaba cruzando el portal que me llevaría de nuevo a mi destino.

Hace unos años soñaba con esto, pero ahora mis sueños se habían convertido en una puerta de escape; ya no viajaba por el puro placer de hacerlo, ahora era una necesidad; la necesidad de estar lejos de él, de estar lejos de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su risa… la necesidad de huir de ese remolino de emociones que me destrozaba el alma cada vez que lo veía marchar; la necesidad de volver a ser yo, Bella Swan, una chica introvertida pero segura en la vida; una chica soñadora con ganas de conocer el mundo tal y como era…

El aire frío golpeó mi cara cuando salí a la calle. Justo en frente, y como había predicho, me esperaba el taxis. Crucé la calle y me senté detrás.

- Al…aeropuerto, por favor - logré decir con la voz rota. El taxista no tardó en activar el taxímetro y se puso en marcha.

-¿Sale de viaje, señorita? - preguntó intentando darme conversación. Pero en estos momentos no quería conversar con nadie, así que asentí con la cabeza esperando que entendiese que no quería conversación.

Giré mi cara hacía la ventanilla y miré a través del cristal como los edificios pasaban rápidamente quedando atrás.

Era mi segunda huida, me estaba aficionando a salir corriendo y eso no me gustaba. Pero en ambas ocasiones, fue casi en contra de mi propia voluntad; y aunque literalmente nadie me obligaba a salir, las circunstancias si lo hacían. Mi mente me decía que hacia bien, que era lo correcto; no podía seguir así toda la vida. Mi cuerpo en cambio, me pedía seguir; por qué no aceptar que él no sólo iba a ser para mí, qué tendría que compartirlo; si sus besos y sus caricias me hacían tocar el cielo, si oír su risa hacia saltar de felicidad mi corazón, si sus dulces palabras me decían que a quién quería era a mí.

- Llegamos señorita - la voz del taxista me sacó de mis pensamientos -. Son diez con veinticinco - dijo pulsado algo en el taxímetro.

- Gracias - respondí mientras abonaba la carrera.

Salí del taxi y me dirigí hacía las puertas de entrada que daban acceso al enorme aeropuerto. Estas se abrieron y fui directo al mostrador de información.

- Perdón Señorita - dije a la azafata que estaba detrás.

- ¿Sí? -contestó con una gran sonrisa -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó con amabilidad.

- Hice una reserva para un vuelo a Barcelona hace unos días a nombre de Isabella Swan.

La chica empezó a teclear los datos en el ordenador para confirmar la reserva -¡Exacto! Un asiento en primera en el vuelo 886 con destino Barcelona, ¿correcto?

- Ajam.. - contesté. En seguida me tomó los datos del Pasaporte para confirmar la identidad.

-¿ No trae equipaje?- preguntó extrañada.

- No - le respondí secamente - Ella me miró arqueando una ceja. Me estaba empezando a molestar su curiosidad - ¿Podría decirme si puedo marcharme ya? - le insté. Ella borró la estúpida sonrisa de su cara y siguió tecleando.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya con mi pasaje en la mano, me dirigí a la puerta de embarque. Otra azafata chequeó que todo estaba correcto y me dio paso hacia el pasillo de embarque.

Por fin, media hora más tarde, estábamos sobrevolando la ciudad.

Diecisiete horas más tardes el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto del Prat; cruce la terminal buscando una salida; subí a uno de los taxis que estaban en la puerta, y le di la dirección a la que me dirigía.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la vista de la ciudad con todas las luces encendidas era sencillamente maravillosa. Inspire profundamente sacando un poco la cabeza por la ventanilla. El olor a sal me golpeó cuando pasábamos por el puerto provocándome un estremecimiento al recordar lo lejos que me encontraba de él. Media hora más tarde me hallaba, ¡por fin!, a la puerta del edificio en el que había estado viviendo durante tres años.

Subí los peldaños de la vieja escalera y, tres tramos más tarde, llegué al rellano donde estaba la vivienda de mi mejor amiga.

Presioné el botoncito blanco que hacía sonar el timbre de la puerta; reí al reconocer el estridente sonido que en su tiempo llegó a ponerme de los nervios. Eran cerca de las nueve y aunque sabía que me esperaba me sentía verdaderamente ansiosa.

El sonido de unos tacones me hizo voltear la cabeza.

- ¿Bella? -preguntó esa conocida voz - ¡Bellaaaa! -gritó con más entusiasmo mientras venia corriendo hacia mi con los brazos extendidos. Yo la miré y una gran sonrisa unida a lágrimas de emoción surcaron mi cara.

- Tanya - me abracé todo lo que pude a ella. La había echado mucho de menos; pero ahora estaba aquí de nuevo, aunque solo fuese de paso.

- ¡Oh, Bella, has llegado! - gritaba pegando saltitos mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-Tanya, para...por favor - intenté decir, pues con tanto entusiasmo estaba empezando a marearme. Ella volvió a pegar su cuerpo al mío en otro fuerte abrazo; sabía que ella también me había extrañado y es que éramos las mejores amigas desde la secundaria.

Aunque nadie lo hubiera imaginado, ya que al principio nos odiábamos a muerte. Ella era la jefa de las animadoras y yo era la chica nueva; y el chico con el que ella estaba, se encaprichó conmigo convirtiéndonos, irremediablemente, en férreas enemigas; aunque fue precisamente el mismo chico el que nos unió, porque acabó jugando con los sentimientos de ambas y juramos vengarnos; planeando nuestra venganza fue donde descubrimos lo parecida que éramos, salvado las distancias, claro…

Ella era rubia, con tenues reflejos rojizos, muy alta y esbelta y tenía unos intensos ojos azules; yo en cambio era más bien pequeñita, con el cabello largo y castaño y aunque era demasiado delgada, tenía muy lindas curvas; pero según todos, era el profundo color chocolate de mi mirada los que los cautivaba.

Siempre me ruborizaba cada vez que me halagaban, pero ella consiguió que perdiera la timidez que siempre me había acompañado y me enseñó a ser más segura; desde entonces nunca nos separábamos; y siempre estuvo conmigo en los bueno y en los malos momentos. Y de nuevo estaba aquí, en otro de mis malos momentos…

- Vamos dentro - dijo ella cogiendo las bolsas que habían quedado esparcidas por todo el rellano ante su arrebato; le ayudé a recogerlas y entramos al departamento.

Me quedé mirándolo todo; y todo permanecía igual que siempre. Sobre los muebles, los marcos de fotos se acumulaban con todos los recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia y de aquellos momentos importantes en nuestras vidas. Éramos tan unidas, que decidimos estudiar lo mismo para no separarnos y ahora éramos unas reconocidas publicistas; muy buenas por cierto.

Ella se acercó por detrás y, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago, apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro -. Buenos recuerdos, ¿eh? - yo me recargué en ella y suspiré profundamente -. ¿Estas bien, cariño? - me preguntó cariñosamente mientras nos mecía.

Y allí fue que me derrumbé. Después de casi veinte horas de haber dejado mi corazón, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar involuntariamente y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar bajo los espasmos.

Tanya me volteó y me pegó a su cuerpo arrullándome como siempre hacía -. No te preocupes pequeña, llora…. llora todo lo que necesites… ya te tengo - me susurraba intentando que desahogara toda la tensión que sabía que tenía acumulada mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

Nos dirigió hasta el sofá, se sentó, y me obligó a posarme en su regazo; y allí seguí llorando hasta que no quedaron lágrimas. Ella sólo se quedo allí, como siempre, esperando a que me liberara para escucharme, no intentaría hacerme callar, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que necesitaba.

Una hora más tarde y con la garganta rota de tanto llorar, conseguí pronunciar mis primeras palabras.

- Le… dejé.. ir..- susurré con la voz rota entre sollozos -, ya no podía soportarlo más… él …él jamás… podrá entregarse como yo lo hago. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, jamás la dejaría a ella - Tanya me miraba con esas orbes azules vidriosas. Aunque me advirtió que esto pasaría, sabía que no me lo reprocharía.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? - le pregunté en un susurro. Ella me miró y arqueó un ceja para después sonreír pícaramente.

- ¿Estás muy cansada ? - me preguntó sonriente. Yo alcé la vista hacía ella y su rostro no me decía nada bueno.

- ¿ Por… por qué preguntas? - balbuceé.

- Mira Bella, por más que te diga, el dolor va a seguir ahí, nada puede quitarlo y menos yo…- Yo la miraba confusa -, pero…¿quién nos impide adormecerlo? - dijo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿ Me quieres emborrachar? - le grité fingiendo preocupación.

- Nop…- contestó enfatizando la "p" -, corrección… nos vamos a emborrachar- y sin más preámbulo me arrastró hasta la ducha.

Una hora más tarde salíamos las dos de la habitación enfundadas en unos estrechos vaqueros y con unas camisetas de tirantes bien escotadas. "Vestidas para matar", como vulgarmente le decía.

Aunque estaba un poco cansada no pude negarme; sabía que lo hacía por mí. Y de todas formas me vendría muy bien anestesiar este maldito dolor.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada regresamos, lo había pasado muy bien; pude saludar y charlar con mis antiguos amigos que no veía desde hacia un año. Y el estado de embriaguez con el que llegamos era espectacular.

- Tedj...judodd… que - me reía tontamente balbuceando.

- Qué …dicccii… dices? - me respondía ella riendo también.

- Te … Jurooo... queee… - me era imposible acabar la frase sin reírme -… lo voyyyy aaaaaa ol..vi..daaar- ella reía incontroladamente al igual que yo.

Como pudimos abrimos la puerta, llegamos hasta las habitaciones casi arrastrándonos y nos dejamos caer en la cama, abrazadas. En menos de dos segundos ya estábamos dormidas.

.

.

Un golpe sordo me despertó, e inmediatamente un espantoso e insoportable dolor de cabeza me golpeó.

Intenté incorporarme pero al instante me arrepentí; todo me daba vueltas. Me dejé deslizar por la cama y, prácticamente gateando, llegué hasta el baño, donde dejé el regalito. Creo que eché hasta la primera papilla.

Diez minutos más tarde y con la garganta adolorida por el esfuerzo del vómito, me levanté y me enjuague la boca. Cogí la pasta de dientes de mi neceser y me cepillé hasta no quedar el más mínimo rastro de ese agrio sabor.

Si al despertarme el dolor de cabeza me golpeaba, ahora mismo me martilleaba. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y después de despojarme de la ropa de ayer, que aún llevaba puesta, me metí bajo la regadera.

Dejé que el agua me despejara, me enjaboné intentando quitar de mi piel el olor a tabaco y a alcohol, me lavé bien el pelo, pero en el acto me arrepentí.

En cuanto el olor a fresa que desprendía el champú, se coló por mis fosas nasales, los recuerdo de las veces en las que Edward se quedaba oliendo mi cabello me asaltaron…

_" Me encanta como hueles" _decía siempre susurrando en mi oído _," este olor a fresas me hace querer comerte"- _Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

Sabía que lo de anoche era sólo una tregua. Hoy tendría que enfrentar el dolor cara a cara. El amor que sentía por él era demasiado grande cómo para olvidarse en una noche, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo nunca. Sólo confiaba en poder sobrellevarlo, dejar este inmenso amor guardado en uno de los cajones de mi corazón y seguir adelante...

Cuando salí del baño fui hacia el clóset para tomar algo de ropa limpia. Me puse unas mallas y una camiseta; quería estar cómoda, ya que no pensaba salir en, al menos, un par de días.

Salí de la habitación y golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Tanya.

- ¿ Tanya ? - la llamé en un susurro , no quería despertarla de golpe. Pero cuando terminé de abrir la puerta comprobé que la habitación estaba vacía.

Dejé la habitación a tras y fui hacia el salon y luego hacia la cocina, pero ni rastro de mi amiga.

Cuando entré en la cocina, el penetrante olor a café recién hecho me llegó de lleno; cogí una taza de la alacena y me serví uno, pero al sentarme en unos de los taburetes que había en la barra de la cocina vi la nota…

Di un sorbo más al café y lo dejé para leerla.

" _Bella, siento no haberte avisado pero he tenido que salir de viaje urgentemente, problemas en la sucursal en Roma. Estás en tu casa. Regreso en unos días. Te llamaré más tarde. Te quiero. Tanya."_

Hice una bola con la nota y la lance al cubo de la basura. Por supuesto fallé, con lo que me levanté y la recogí para tirarla de nuevo. La cabeza seguía martilleándome y para colmo tendría que pasar estos días solas.

Me dirigí al botiquín que tenía Tanya en su baño y busqué algo que me pudiera tomar para aliviar el dolor. Una vez que me tomé la milagrosa pastilla, me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina y rebusqué por todas las estanterías. Conseguí recopilar dos paquetes de galletas, una tableta de chocolate y dos paquetes de patatas fritas. ¿Me pregunto por qué tendría tanta comida basura con lo que le gustaba cuidar su línea? , pero a mí me venia de lujo; si iba a llorar , al menos lo acompañaría con estos aditivos.

Me dirigí al salón con todo lo que había saqueado y encendí mi portátil para chequear el correo. Y allí estaban, por lo menos veinte mensaje de E.C.

Mi corazón brincó alborotado al saber que al menos intentaba localizarme. Pero aunque me estaba destrozando el alma, la decisión la tomé por los dos. Ya de nada serviría escuchar sus palabras de nuevo. Sin abrirlos siquiera, los seleccione y, mientras nuevas lágrimas dejaban surcos sobre mi mejilla, hice un clic en eliminar.

Me acurruqué como una bolita en el sofá y dejé que los recuerdos me invadieran. Al menos me quedaría eso de él….

.

.

.

Un año antes…

_- ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! - dijo una seductora voz cerca de mí. Yo aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y alcé la mirada hasta enfrentarla con la de uno de los camareros que sostenía una bandeja con un cóctel. Arqueé la ceja y él me dedicó una enorme y sugerente sonrisa__-. De parte del caballero.. - me indicó, y con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló el lugar donde se encontraba…_

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Sé que este primer capítulo es algo triste, una huida, pero os aseguro que una historia no es como empieza, sino como termina. ¿Quereis conocer cómo empezo todo? Os aseguro que es una hermosa historia de amor.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y para que no tengaís que esperar mucho para ver a nuestro Edward en acción, este mismo miércoles os subo el capitulo siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todas. Requees...Uff...por fin, ya tenemos aquí la promesa. (Movimiento de cejas)

Un besazo a todas y nos vemos el miércoles...

/(^_^)\saraes.


	2. Chapter 2 Cruce de caminos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquitas! bienvenidas todas a esta historia...ainss... no sabéis cuánto os agradezco la acogida que le estáis dando. En verdad que es una historia que me gusta muchísimo y no veia la hora de poder disfrutarla con vosotras. Así que, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con este segundo capítulo.

Tengan a mano el kit que, de aquí en adelante ...uff...lo vamos a necesitar...Yo ya cogí el abanico.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

II. Cruce de caminos.

( _Un año antes_)

- ¡Buenas tardes, señorita! - dijo una seductora voz cerca de mí. Yo aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y alcé la mirada hasta enfrentarla con la de uno de los camareros que sostenía una bandeja con un cóctel. Arqueé la ceja y él me dedicó una enorme y sugerente sonrisa.

- De parte del caballero… - me indicó y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, señaló el lugar donde se encontraba.

Me incorporé un poco más y, girando levemente mi cuerpo, seguí con la mirada la dirección que había indicado el camarero.

En una tumbona, que estaba justo frente a la mía, al otro lado de la piscina, un hombre, de apenas treinta años, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras levantaba su copa hacía mí en señal de asentimiento.

Me quedé impresionada porque era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo. Tenía el pelo corto pero alborotado, de un extraño color cobrizo; llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y su mandíbula cuadrada le daba una imagen muy varonil y sexy. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, sólo verlo provocó un calor inexplicable en mi interior.

Sonreí, pues me hizo mucha gracia la situación. Resultaba tan típico, pero sobre todo, reí porque era una de las cosas que había proyectado para este viaje… dejarme llevar.

Me volví hacía el camarero que seguía esperando mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con su mirada.

En otra ocasión me hubiese molestado, pero esta vez, era precisamente lo que necesitaba, sentirme deseada; y no me corté ni un pelo en ponerme un bikini bien pequeñito, lo que había provocado que más de una cabeza girara a mi paso.

Tomé la copa de la bandeja amablemente después de musitar un "gracias." Volví a girarme en su dirección y, con la misma acción que él, le agradecí desde la distancia el detalle con una sensual sonrisa.

El esbozó una sonrisa ladina y, con un grácil movimiento, se levantó, y se dirigió lentamente hacia mí, rodeando el borde de la piscina.

Tuve la oportunidad de observarlo, y si antes sentía calor, ahora mismo estaba por tener una combustión espontánea. _¡Dios, qué cuerpazo!_ Al levantarse pude contemplar perfectamente lo marcado que estaban sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus bíceps, y esa uve en su cadera totalmente provocadora, desde donde caía el pequeño bañador tipo bóxer, que se le ajustaba, marcando la promesa de una gran noche de placer. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sus piernas torneadas y musculosas cubierta de vello, tan varonil, tan jodidamente sexy. _¡Dios!, _un verdadero Adonis. Estaba que se moría de bueno, y no pude evitar quedarme boquiabierta admirándolo.

Mientras caminaba hacia mí no borró en ningún momento esa sonrisa ladeada muy pagado de sí mismo. Sin duda, sabía lo que provocaba, y no lo disimulaba, ya que, no sólo yo estaba en ese estado de casi babeo, no había una fémina que no volteara al verlo pasar. Y eso me gustó. Esa seguridad en sí mismo era intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo… tremendamente excitante.

En estos momentos agradecía las clases de autoestima, que me hizo tomar Tanya, para combatir mi pequeño problema de inferioridad que tenía cuando estaba en la secundaría; así que, aproveché su pequeño desfile para sentarme de una manera más provocativa… preparándome para recibirlo.

Él se detuvo justo frente a mí, eclipsando el sol con su larga silueta. Me sonrió inclinándose un poco -Gracias por aceptar -dijo con una aterciopelada voz que me provocó un escalofrío de inmediato y, extendiendo su mano, se presentó.

-Edward Cullen -dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y me descubría esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos de un inmenso verde esmeralda.

Me incorporé lentamente y, tendiéndole la mano, me presenté -Isabella Swan -dije mientras me perdía en la profundidad de su mirada-. Gracias a usted por la invitación - le contesté regalándole una sensual sonrisa.

Él tragó profundamente cuando al incorporarme, le di una más que buena vista de mis redondeados pechos, que apenas eran cubiertos por un escueto triángulo de tela azul; algo que me encantó, ya que yo le provocaba, al menos, lo mismo que él en mí.

-Tutéame por favor, no soy un viejo -contestó divertido, yo le sonreí -. ¿Puedo? - preguntó señalando la tumbona que estaba a mi derecha.

- ¿Si quieres? está desocupada - le contesté intentando mostrar indiferencia, cuando en realidad me moría de ganas de que se sentara.

Él dejó escapar una risita y se acomodó a mi lado. Yo lo observé mientras se sentaba, y ahí me encontré, cara a cara, con ese magnífico trasero. _¡Mnnmmh_!, se me escapó un pequeño gemido mientras me mordía el labio. Y es que me atraía de una manera totalmente desconocida para mí.

Habían pasado más de seis meses de la última vez que tuve una sesión de sexo y andaba un poco necesitada, pensé para justificar el calor que se había instalado en la parte baja de mi estómago desde que lo había visto.

La temperatura ambiental era bastante agradable. Soplaba una leve brisa que mecía las hojas de las palmeras que adornaban la piscina, produciendo un sonido relajante. De unos altavoces, estratégicamente colocados para no ser vistos, salían unas suaves melodías. Definitivamente esto era el paraíso. Sol, una magnífica piscina en un marco inmejorable, y un verdadero adonis apostado en la tumbona de al lado. ¿Se podía pedir más…?

Él se dejó caer sobre la tumbona con una pierna extendida mientra la otra la tenía flexionada por la rodilla. Se colocó uno de lo brazos detrás de la cabeza y con el otro sujetaba la copa que se llevaba lentamente hacia esos carnosos labios para sorber el licor.

- Hace un poco de calor, ¿no? -murmuró, a lo que yo sonreí por lo trillado de la frase. Ahora resulta que se va a poner a hablar del tiempo, pensé; pero para mi sorpresa, bajó la copa hacia su pecho para recorrerlo, lenta y despreocupadamente, con la fría copa, hasta llegar a su ombligo, como queriendo refrescarse.

_¡Dios, bendito! _Estaba provocándome descaradamente. Con esa insinuación estaba por saltarle allí mismo. Me imaginé como sería acariciar con mis manos ese pecho y esos pequeños bultitos que se le marcaban en el estómago. Estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas con mis hormonas en esos momentos, así que, opté por entablar una conversación, así obligaría a mis neuronas a concentrarse en las palabras y no en lo que mis ojos se negaban en dejar de mirar.

- ¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, Edward? -pregunté mientras cogía mi copa, para comenzar a jugar con la pajita chupando de ella, y mordiéndola suavemente entre sorbo y sorbo. El lamió sus los labios sin dejar de mirar los míos , lo que me hizo sonreír con la pajita en la boca. Yo también sabía seducir y se lo estaba dejando bien claro… esto iba a ser cosa de dos.

- Aaah… -titubeó -, estoy pasando unos días de vacaciones -Yo le miraba mientras seguía chupando sensualmente por mi pajita-. ¿ Y tú ? -preguntó llevándose de nuevo su copa a la boca.

Estábamos jugando a un juego peligroso, lo sabía , era totalmente consciente de ello, pero era incapaz de acabar con ese flirteo. Para eso había venido, a divertirme, a tener algunas noches locas que hacia tiempo no tenía, y romper con esa pequeña depresión en la que había estado sumida desde que Jacob, mi mejor amigo, y mi novio desde hacía un año, me confesó que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres, y aunque me amaba y adoraba, era más como amiga, y no quería hacerme daño.

Si, era patético, mi novio resultó ser gay. Lo que me provocó una crisis que dejó mi autoestima por los suelos otra vez. Y yo preocupada cuando las chicas se lo comían con los ojos, cuando el verdadero peligro me venía por el sexo contrarío. De todas formas, no le guardo rencor, le agradecí su sinceridad, y aunque me dejó un poco tocada, al menos sé que no era por mí que no funcionásemos en la cama. Así que, aquí estaba yo, siguiendo el consejo de mi queridísima amiga de venirme a Miami, y disfrutar de unos días de descanso, y tal vez… vivir un apasionado romance Express .

Y en eso estaba precisamente en estos momentos, flirteando con un verdadero Adonis que prometía noches locas y apasionadas...

-También vengo a pasar unos días de vacaciones -contesté-. ¿ Viniste solo? - pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos; estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero no me importaba, éramos dos adultos que sabían bien lo que querían, después, cada uno se iría por su camino y ya no nos volveríamos a ver. Al menos quería saber si estaría disponible para mí en estos días, o sólo aprovechaba el tiempo hasta que su pareja apareciese.

El me miró con intensidad, y vi de nuevo el deseo en sus ojos -Totalmente solo.. - contestó contundente sin dejar de verme. En mi cara apareció una gran sonrisa y él imitó mi gesto.

- ¡Estupendo! -contesté mientras volvía a chupar por la pajita y veía como él dejaba escapar una risita echando hacia a tras la cabeza. Me hizo sonreír verlo tan relajado, y me gustó la idea de pasar uno días en su compañía.

- ¿Sabes Isabella? -preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Bella… -le interrumpí-, me gusta que me llamen Bella.

El asintió con una sonrisa endiabladamente sexy -Bella.. -repitió mi nombre en un susurro, y me encantó como sonaba en sus labios -. Eres sorprendente… -dijo con la sonrisa ladeada, que desde este momento se convertiría en mi sonrisa favorita-, gratamente sorprendente -continuó. Yo alcé la mirada y me removí poniéndome de lado para quedar frente a él.

- Quizás pueda seguir sorprendiéndote… -contesté seductoramente.

El estiró su mano y, con suavidad, retiró un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre mi rostro; una vez que lo colocó, descendió con dos de sus dedos por mi mejilla, acariciándola a su paso. Ese roce me hizo cerrar lo ojos.

- Ni te imaginas lo que me gustaría descubrir… cuanto más puedes sorprenderme - susurro con voz ronca, provocando en el acto que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza.

Yo abrí los ojos y me sumergir en su oscura mirada llena de deseo. Me deseaba tanto como yo le deseaba a él. La temperatura había subido unos grados entre nosotros, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, de dejarse llevar. Así que, haciendo acopio de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad, me incorporé y antes de irme hacia el borde de la piscina, le contesté juguetonamente…

-Dije… que quizás… -y dejé escapar una risita guiñándole un ojo, mientras me encaminaba hacía el borde y me lanzaba al agua.

Cuando emergí de las aguas, comencé a nadar a lo largo de la piscina, necesitaba despejar mi mente, y que mejor que haciendo unos largos.

Cuando llegué al borde de la piscina observé que él ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. No negaré que me desilusioné un poco al no verlo allí. Pero de pronto, sentí como unas grandes manos se acoplaban a mi cintura mientras el calor de un cuerpo me presionaba por la espalda. Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió, inmediatamente supe que era él.

Noté como se acercaba a mi cuello y, acariciándome con la punta de la nariz, subió hasta llevar su boca a mi oído - ¿ Tienes planes para esta noche? -preguntó en un susurro. Yo, que estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones que provocaba la cercanía de su cuerpo, apenas pude negar con la cabeza, mientras mis pulsaciones iban subiendo descontroladamente-. A las ocho en el lobby -decidió, y sin darme tiempo a responder , mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se separó rápidamente.

Me quedé paralizada agarrada firmemente al borde de la piscina, porque si me soltaba, de seguro que me hundía, ya que todo mi cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina; ni las piernas me respondían, _¡por favor! _ese hombre, con toda su arrogancia y exigencia, había conseguido que estuviera más húmeda por dentro que por fuera , y teniendo en cuenta que estaba dentro de una piscina, esa suponía mucha humedad…

Pasados varios minutos recobré la fuerza suficiente para salir de la piscina sin temor a caerme. Cuando llegué hasta la tumbona donde estaba mis cosas, lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo ví, ni siquiera me dí cuenta por donde salió.

Busqué en mi bolso el móvil y al mirar la hora me sorprendí..¡_Ya eran las seis y media! _Tenía apenas una hora y media para prepararme; recogí todas mis pertenencias y caminé apresuradamente hacía mi habitación.

Llegué a la habitación casi sin aliento. Parecía una colegiala en su primera cita , pero realmente me sentía ansiosa. Jamás había sentido una atracción tan grande hacia nadie, y el deseo de ser suya me estaba consumiendo. Con sólo el golpe de su aliento me tenía lista para él. Y me estaba volviendo loca con tantas emociones. Estaba totalmente aturdida por la rapidez con que se estaban dando las cosas, pero no podía negar el enorme deseo que sentía de besarlo y tocarlo cuando lo tenía cerca.

Lance las sandalias desde la puerta que cayeron esparcidas en medio de la habitación y me metí corriendo a la ducha. En quince minutos salí para buscar la ropa interior. Sin duda tenía que ponerme algo realmente sexy; porque si de algo estaba segura, era que en la noche… ese hombre sería mío.

Elegí un conjunto negro con transparencias que era muy sexy, con un tanga pequeñito. Las medias se ajustaban a mitad de mis muslos y las sostenía con un ligero liguero. Eché un vistazo a la imagen del espejo y me encantó lo que vi, sonreí pagada de mí misma imaginando la cara que pondría él cuando me viese. Esta noche quería volverlo loco; no podría resistirse, para eso me estaba preparando a conciencia.

Me acerqué de nuevo al clóset y saqué el pequeño traje de color negro que Tanya había insistido en que llevase. Me encantaba ese traje pero nunca encontraba la ocasión para ponérmelo. Era un traje sin mangas con un gran escote en forma de uve que apenas ocultaba el borde del sujetador y dejaba el nacimiento de mis senos al descubierto, se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas resaltándolas y quedaba dos palmos por encima de la rodilla lo que hacia parecer mis piernas interminables.

Y para rematar me calcé unas sandalias caladas color negro con unos altos tacones que me hacían parecer algunos centímetro más alta. Lo que me venía muy bien, dado la altura de mi acompañante… Suspiré al recordarlo.

Terminé de secarme el pelo y lo dejé suelto con esas suaves ondas en las puntas que caían como cascadas hasta mitad de mi espalada. Me puse un poco de maquillaje con un suave toque rosado en mis mejillas. Delineé los ojos con un lápiz negro y me puse mascarilla en las pestañas. Utilicé un poco de sombra negra para el parpado lo que hizo que mi mirada se viera mucho más intensa, y para los labios usé un poco de brillo labial.

Me dí una última mirada al espejo y quedé completamente satisfecha. Esa era la imagen que quería dar, elegante pero sexy… muy sexy.

Me giré para ver el reloj de la mesilla, eran las ochos menos cinco. Tenía el tiempo justo para bajar y llegar al lobby, aunque no estaría mal llegar un par de minutos más tarde. Quería ver la cara que ponía cuando me viera aparecer.

Cogí el pequeño bolso de mano donde metí el móvil, la tarjeta, mi cartera y el pequeño neceser, y salí de la habitación.

Caminé despacio por el pasillo hasta llegar a los ascensores con un ligero contoneo, y sonreí satisfecha cuando vi que varios hombre, que me había cruzado por el camino, se volteaban a verme; y para que negarlo, las mujeres que los acompañaban también.

Subí al ascensor y pulsé el botón que me llevaría directa hacia el lugar donde estaría esperando mi adonis particular.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salí de él lentamente y me detuve. Barrí con la mirada el lugar hasta encontrar al magnífico hombre que esperaba por mí, que casualmente, estaba de espalda mirando un folleto de uno de los stand que había cerca de recepción; supongo que está acostumbrado a esperar por las mujeres y no se esperaba que estuviese prácticamente a la hora en la que quedamos, sonreí por lo endiabladamente arrogante que era.

Antes de que me notara, me permití observarlo embobada; ¡se veía tan imponente con ese traje negro!

Respiré profundamente aliviando un poco las mariposillas nerviosas que revoloteaban en mi estómago y, lentamente, me encaminé hacía él.

Inmediatamente todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar se giraron, incluso hubo algún que otro piropo. Yo sonreí sintiendo mi ego crecer a cada paso. Supongo que el comentario de unos caballeros que se encontraban cerca de él le llamó la atención y como si lo hubiera invocado mentalmente, se volteó para quedar frente a mí.

Cuando su mirada se clavó en mí, le sonreí seductoramente. El empezó a caminar en mi dirección saliendo a mi encuentro. Pude notar como me recorría el cuerpo con una mirada de aprobación y noté como el color de sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor que él , porque cuando lo vi con ese traje de chaqueta negro sobre una camisa blanca tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarme con la boca abierta. Se veía tan extremadamente sexy y masculino, que volví a sentir ese pellizco de anticipación.

Nos quedamos frente a frente recorriéndonos sin disimulo en una burbuja donde sólo estábamos nosotros. Cuando fuimos conscientes de la situación, nos sonreímos y no pude evitar que un pequeño rubor colorease mis mejillas.

El volvió a regalarme esa sonrisa bribona que tanto me gustaba y acercándose me susurro con voz ronca - Estás impresionante.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron aún más. Si me viera Tanya en estos momento, directamente me abofetearía, pensé. Pero su personalidad arrolladora me intimidaba, me hacía sentir como una muñeca en sus manos y aunque quería llevar el control era imposible, el suyo se imponía. Y no es que me disgustara, todo lo contrario, me excitaba… y muchísimo.

Intentando disimular baje mi cara , pero él, de inmediato, me tomó del mentón y lo subió, haciendo que mis ojos vieran de nuevo los suyos.

- No me prives del placer de perderme en tus hermosos ojos, Bella. - me regañó, y de nuevo, esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió hasta llegar a mi centro.

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior pero él, pasando su pulgar sobre mis labios, lo liberó soltando un suspiro - Dios... Bella…- dijo entrecortadamente -, si no quieres que te bese aquí mismo, deja de hacer eso - Sonreí al ver su lucha por no hacerlo, aunque , a decir verdad, yo estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo.

Él se separó y poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda me invitó a caminar.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo impulsándome suavemente mientras dejaba que su mano se deslizase hasta mi cintura. Supongo que era su manera de dejar claro a todos los que estaban allí, que esta noche le pertenecía. Y aunque generalmente no soportaba a los hombre posesivo, he de reconocer que me agradó, porque si yo le pertenecía, él también me pertenecería a mí…

Yo asentí y regalándole una tímida sonrisa, dejé que me guiara...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Puedo prometer y prometo, que este hombre me tiene completamente deshidratada... y me esta dejando un complejo de caracol que pa qué, pero ...ufff esto sólo acaba de comenzar. Créame que lo que se viene en el siguiente...ufff...yo no digo ná.

Amores, espero que os haya gustado. Muero por saber vuestra opinión (saraes expectante casi pegando brinquitos de emoción) Y bueno, creo que el capítulo anterio os dejó con la cosilla de que esto era un dramón ¿Cómo os ha dejado este? jajaajjaa (saraes silba mirando para otro lado)

Muchisimas gracias a todas por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto, gracias a todas las que la habéís inclido en alerta y favorita, de verdad espero no defraudaros. Y un agradecimiento muy especia a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta ; **beluchiss ;** themis78; y a **EdwardKaname.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡G R A C I A S! Vosotras le dais vida.

Y ahora lo importante. Haré todo lo posible para publicar dos días a la semana, que como ya saben algunas, seran los MIÉRCOLES y los SABADOS/DOMINGO.

Así que, amores míos...¡NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO!

¡Reques! ...Nos vamos al taxi...baba

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuestra primera cita

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquis! ¿con ganas de saber qué tal la primera cita? ...( saraes moviendo las cejas sugestivamente)... pues nada, ahí la tenéis.

Advertencia: Recordar que el fic es rated M por escenas de sexo explícito. Así que...lean bajo su responsabilidad.

MIs pervers adoradas, preparen el kit nenas...yo me decantaría por el aire acondicionado que aquí la temperatura va a subir una barbaridad...ajajajjajajaja

Espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

III. Nuestra primera cita.

Salimos hacia la calle dejando el Hotel atrás y allí nos esperaba un taxi. Edward, amablemente, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir.

Yo no hacía otra cosa más que sonreírle; me sentía un poco nerviosa en su presencia. En la piscina se le veía más relajado, más juvenil, incluso menos respetuoso, pero enfundado en ese elegante traje de Armani, su imagen era mucho más imponente y amedrentadora.

Él le indicó la dirección de un restaurante al taxista y de inmediato éste se puso en circulación.

El trayecto lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio. Yo contemplaba por la ventanilla la belleza de la ciudad iluminada alegremente por miles de neones. Miraba embelesada los Clubs y Hoteles que eran impresionantes. Las avenidas eran transitadas por centenares de turistas creando una atmósfera multicultural. Un ambiente divertido, fresco, exótico. Las terrazas llenas de jóvenes se mezclaban con pequeños bares con un ambiente más íntimo y relajado. Una gran diversidad de ambientes, lo que hacía de Miami una ciudad especial.

A pesar de que intentaba distraerme mirando el exterior, no podía evitar el magnetismo de la mirada de Edward; y la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos no ayudaban.

Sentía su fuerte muslo rozando el mío. De vez en cuando, me atrevía a mirarlo y le regalaba una tímida sonrisa, para volver a mirar al frente. En cambio él, no hacía nada por disimular…

Notaba como cada vez se acercaba más a mí; y para mi sorpresa, sentí como sutilmente dejaba caer una mano sobre mi muslo para, lentamente, comenzar a acariciarlo…

Su toque a penas era una débil caricia pero aún así, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Yo volteé rápidamente mi mirada hacia él; y Edward analizaba mis reacciones, que no tardaron en llegar.

Mi respiración se volvió errática, apenas pude ahogar un pequeño gemido ante sus sutiles caricias que iban subiendo por mi muslo haciendo que empezara a mojar de humedad mi pequeño tanga.

La esencia de mi excitación tenía que estar llegándole porque observé como inspiraba profundamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras presionaba sus dedos en mis muslos con más intensidad, provocando otras oleadas de placer que llegaban directas hasta mi interior. ¡ Dios! Este hombre me iba a volver loca si seguía con esas caricias.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas pero llevé una de mis manos sobre la de él y le obligué a parar. El me miró con ojos llenos de deseos y pude notar como en su pantalón aparecía un abultamiento bastante notable.

Sonreí al ver lo que había provocado en él y no pude evitar mirar al taxista para cerciorarme de que no había notado nada. Para mi consuelo el taxista seguía con su trabajo ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en el asiento trasero de su vehículo.

Apreté mi mano contra la de él al mismo tiempo que me acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Cuando llegué a la altura de su oído, exhalé un suspiro y noté como la piel expuesta se le erizaba, lo que me hizo sonreí . Me encantaba verlo así de vulnerable y ahora quería ser yo la que lo torturara.

- Para... Edward… - le susurré entrecortadamente - …si sigues así… vas a tener un serio problema para salir del taxi - dije mientras le rozaba suavemente su erección para que supiese que estaba al tanto de su estado. Y repitiendo lo que hizo en la piscina, le di un pequeño mordisquito en su lóbulo derecho.

Él ahogo un gemido, lo que produjo que me riera cerca de su oído, provocando que se estremeciera nuevamente. Pero cometí el error de inspirar y su fragancia se coló a través de mi nariz.

Su aroma era embriagador y provocativo, por lo que no pude evitar besar su cuello llevada por mi propia inconsciencia. Y esta vez ninguno pudo reprimir el gemido, lo que hizo que el taxista nos mirara reprobadoramente por el retrovisor.

¡Dios!, esto era una locura, tenía unas enormes ganas de subir a horcajadas sobre él y frotar mi sexo contra el suyo. Parecía un maldita perra en celo. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

Como pude me separé de él y proseguí mirando por la ventanilla, aunque no me pasó desapercibida su sonrisa de suficiencia. A lo que yo contesté mirando sus pantalones y él enseguida se envaró. Esta vez fui yo la que sonrió. No había sido la única en perder la compostura y se lo iba a dejar bien claro.

Cinco minutos después el taxista se estacionaba a las puertas de un restaurante. En el letrero se leía " casa tua". Y quedé fascinada mirándolo. Eran un restaurante con un ambiente muy íntimo.

Edward abonó la carrera y salió rápidamente para, caballerosamente, ayudarme a salir del taxi y poniendo su mano sutilmente sobre mi espalda, me volvió a guiar…

Otra vez sentí el cosquilleo y supe que esta cena iba a ser una verdadera tortura.

El sonrió al ver que mi piel se erizaba con ese simple roce. Odiaba sentirme así, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto involuntariamente. Agradecí que al menos tuviera la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Edward dio su nombre al Maître y éste miró el libro para comprobar la reserva.

Enseguida nos condujo hasta una mesa en la terraza; y debo decir que me encantó el lugar.

Las mesas estaban vestidas con un pulcro mantel blanco con la vajilla elegantemente colocada. En el centro de las mismas había una vela encendida dándole ese toque romántico. Pero lo más encantador, era que en medio de la terraza había un árbol con gruesas ramas de donde pendían muchos farolillos con velas encendidas. El lugar era de lo más sugerente.

Edward escogió un vino blanco espumoso para acompañar nuestros platos, nos decidimos por un poco de pasta, y aunque la comida era exquisita, apenas podía probar bocado.

Pasamos la velada casi en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Éramos más que conscientes que no se trataba de una cita para conocernos, es más, dudo que podamos pasar más de unos días juntos por lo que nos limitamos a mirarnos y alabar la cocina. Nos sonreíamos a menudo pero lo que era inevitable era la atracción que sentíamos y la necesidad que se estaba apoderando de nosotros. Una buena banda de Jazz amenizaba la velada lo que no facilitaba mucho las cosas.

- ¿ No tienes hambre? - preguntó viendo que estaba jugando con mi comida; y la verdad era que no tenía nada de apetito, los nervios contenidos en el estómago no me dejaban pasar nada.

- Eh.. No… digo... sí - contesté atropelladamente mientras me llevaba un raviolis a la boca.

- ¿ No te gusta? pide otra cosa si quieres… - sugirió comprensivamente.

- ¡Noo! - casi grité -. Está delicioso, es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito- confesé.

- Esta bien - respondió resuelto -. Deja entonces un poco de hueco para que compartas conmigo un postre que es una exquisitez - dijo esbozando mi sonrisa preferida. Yo le mire atontada; ese comentario fue encantador, me conmovió que quisiese compartir conmigo el postre, eso era un acto muy íntimo. Inmediatamente dejé el tenedor suavemente sobre el plato y me presiones los labios con la servilleta, dando por finalizada mi cena.

Edward sonrió mientras llamaba al camarero para pedir el postre; y me alegré de haberle hecho caso…

Pidió un postre de diseño a base de helado de chocolate con fresas, lo que hacia un armonioso maridaje, dando lugar a un exquisito postre. La elección me pareció bastante obvia ya que ambos ingredientes eran considerados afrodisíacos, aunque no creo que nos hiciera falta, ya que estábamos más que motivados. Pero hubo un aditivo más, Edward me ofreció de su tenedor una de las fresas.

Al principio me sentí incómoda, pero él insistió juguetonamente. Me dejé llevar, y le permití que introdujera la pequeña fresa en mi boca, asegurándome de chupar su tenedor con los labios, lentamente, mientras lo iba sacando.

Le oí soltar un suspiro pero me concentré en masticar lentamente sintiendo el ácido sabor de la fresa, que se confundía exquisitamente con el dulce y frío chocolate - ¡Mmmhh!- gemí mientras saboreaba el bocado con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos, vi como Edward me miraba embelesado. No pude evitar sonreír al notar su reacción, y es que ver como un hombre tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, se excitaba tan sólo oyéndome gemir, me hacía sentir poderosa y al mismo tiempo excitada.

Edward carraspeo intentando recuperar la compostura y le hizo señas al camarero para que le trajese la cuenta. Reí al ver su impaciencia, pero sin duda yo estaba tan ansiosa o más que él…

Pagó la cuenta y de nuevo me tomó de la cintura par conducirme hacia el exterior, aunque esta vez noté que me estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo; lo que hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

Ya un taxi nos esperaba en la puerta cuando salimos, el maître había hecho muy bien su trabajo; y en menos de quince minutos estábamos cruzando el lobby del Hotel.

Habíamos mantenido una distancia prudencial en el taxi para que no se volviera a repetir lo de antes; pero en cuanto llegamos al hotel, Edward me tomó firmemente de la mano y casi me arrastró al ascensor. Inmediatamente sentí una mezcla de excitación y diversión por su arranque, pero al menos tuve la lucidez de decirle que subiéramos a mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos a ella, después de un interminable viaje en ascensor, decidí torturarle un poquito más y me entretuve buscando la tarjeta que abría la puerta; lo escuchaba bufar por lo bajini totalmente impaciente, lo que me animó a llevar mi broma un poco más allá…

- Edward…- dije fingiendo un puchero - …no encuentro la llave, tend….

Pero él, adivinando mi engaño, me agarró fuertemente por la cintura y se pegó a mi oído interrumpiéndome...

- Bella, más te vale abrir esa puerta... ¡Ahora! - dijo con tono exigente - ...sino te desnudaré aquí mismo - y lamió la piel que quedaba expuesta en mi cuello. Inmediatamente mi sexo empezó a palpitar anhelándolo.

Yo le miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos como estaba más que resuelto a llevar a cabo su amenaza. ¡ Dios!, su carácter dominante me excitaba de una manera enloquecedora.

En menos de un segundo me di la vuelta y metiendo la dichosa tarjeta por la ranura la puerta se abrió.

Entré seguida de él pero a penas prendí la luz me apresó con sus fuertes manos por la cintura y me volteo para quedar frente a él.

Sin previo aviso estampó sus labios contra los míos; sus movimientos eran totalmente demandantes, a lo que yo le respondí gustosa; enseguida sentí la bola formase en mi estómago, mi respiración se aceleró y empecé a jadear en su boca. Él pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiendo acceso y yo la abrí de inmediato invitándolo a pasar; su sabor era exquisitamente adictivo, su aliento era fresco y con un sutil sabor a fresa.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar frenéticamente por mi cuerpo mandando miles de descargas hasta mi mismo centro, mientras yo… llevaba las mías a su cuello y enredaba mis dedos en su pelo apretándolo más contra mi boca.

El movía su boca de un lado a otro de una forma enloquecedora, como si quisiera devorarme entera. La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos pero él, aprovechó para llevar su boca a mi cuello que yo le ofrecí echando mi cabeza hacía tras… El chupó, besó, y mordió a su antojo, provocando que mi respiración se acelerará todavía más y que mis muslos empezaran a notar la enorme humedad que expedía mi sexo.

Me estremecía con cada escalofríos que recorría mi cuerpo. Sus manos expertas llegaron hasta el cierre del vestido y, lentamente, sin dejar de besarme, empezó a bajar la cremallera. Mis gemidos eran más altos al sentir su mano bajar por mi espalda a la vez que deslizaba la cremallera por ella, ¡Dios!, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando por fin terminó de bajarla, volvió con su boca a apresar la mía y me guió de espaldas hasta llegar a la cama sin dejar de besarme; yo aproveché para sacarle la chaqueta que quedó tirada por el suelo y empecé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Sentí como se estremecía cuando mis manos tocaban accidentalmente la piel que iba quedando expuesta; y cuando estuvo totalmente desabrochada, se la deslicé por los hombros y la dejé caer tras de él perdiéndome en la magnífica visión de su torso desnudo. Instintivamente, llevé mis manos a su pecho y lo acaricié deleitándome con su tersura. Que delicioso era sentir su piel erizarse bajo mi toque,

De pronto la habitación fue envuelta por el sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones; la mezcla de olores era excitante hasta niveles insospechados.

Volvió a separarse de mis labios y dejó caer los tirantes de mi vestido hasta que esté quedó a mis pies; levanté un pie dando un paso atrás y después le seguí con el otro dejando el vestido junto a su ropa tirada por el suelo. Quedé totalmente expuesta a él, y como había previsto cuando elegí el modelito, un gruñido gutural salió del interior de su garganta al verme.

- Dios.. Bella, que hermosa eres -susurró con voz ronca -. Me tienes loco -y volvió atacar mis labios pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para que pudiera notar la enorme erección que le estaba provocando-. ¿Sientes cómo me pones? -susurró sobre mis labios.

Volví a pasar mis manos por su cuello y lo apreté más a mí. El calor de su cuerpo era abrasador y quería fundirme en él. Volvió a bajar sus labios hacía mi cuello pero esta vez, siguió hasta el nacimientos de mis pechos; mi piel se erizaba por donde pasaba su lengua al contacto con el aire; con manos expertas y casi sin darme cuenta, desabrochó mi sujetador y deslizó los tirantes por mis hombros sacándolo completamente; mis pechos quedaron a su merced y no tardó en hacer uso de ellos. Se llevó uno de mis senos a la boca y pasó la lengua repetidamente por mi ya endurecido pezón provocándome un placer exquisito. Yo me sentía como mantequilla en sus brazos, y agradecí que me tuviera sujeta por la cintura con uno de ellos, sino… ya hubiese caído al suelo.

- Joder, Bella - maldijo jadeante - …Sabes exquisita - Sus palabras también mandaron esas dichosas descargas eléctricas hasta mi sexo donde sentía una gran necesidad; frote mi cadera involuntariamente contra su erección y el muy condenado, sonrió al notar mi impaciencia. Pero es que no aguantaba más, quería que me dejase de torturar y me tocara; mi sexo ansiaba sus atenciones, y la humedad, ya casi rodaba por mis muslos. Jamás en la vida había estado tan excitada.

- Ed… Edward… por favor - le suplicaba mientras él seguía trabajando sobre mis pechos. Su lengua jugueteaba exquisitamente sobre uno de mis pezones mientras que el otro, era expertamente masajeado, mandando pequeños escalofríos que me recorrían la espaldas de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba sucesivamente, haciendo que de mi boca saliesen más sonidos incomprensibles.

Con manos torpes me fui a la liguilla de su pantalón, palpé el botón y lo desabroché bajando la cremallera a su paso, lo que hizo que su pantalón se deslizará hasta sus rodillas. Introduje mi mano por su bóxer y recorrí toda su longitud… ¡ Dios, era grandísimo! y ya me moría por sentirlo dentro.

El gimió sobre mi pecho mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos y sus pantalones; me empujó nuevamente para atrás hasta que sentí la cama golpear la parte posterior de mis rodillas… pero en vez de empujarme sobre la cama, bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero, lo apretó recibiendo otro gemido de mi parte, e impulsándome, me elevó para que lo abrazar con mis piernas por su cadera.

Sentir su miembro totalmente erguido para mí hizo que me mojase más de lo que ya lo estaba; lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ¡ya!, esto era una locura, prácticamente estaba apunto de venirme y sólo nos estábamos rozando; pero él tenía otros planes. Lentamente nos bajó hasta la cama quedando totalmente encima de mí, se separó un poco, y siguió recorriéndome con los ojos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a causa de mi agitada respiración… estaba excitadísima; y verlo ahí, sin hacer nada, sólo comiéndome con los ojos, estaba siendo una verdadera tortura...

- Hermosa, exquisitamente hermosa…- susurró más para él que para mí aunque puede oírlo perfectamente.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y estrelló de nuevo sus labios contra los míos; los lamía y mordía mientras seguía diciéndome lo hermosa que era, parecía poseído, y yo no dejaba de gemir en su boca; parecíamos dos locos devorándonos.

Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, él se deslizó por mi cuerpo, besándolo todo a su paso, hasta llegar a mi pequeño tanga; pero lo ignoró y yo sollocé al no recibir lo que anhelaba; aunque él siguió torturándome bajando su mano lentamente por mi pierna, desató las sandalias y las sacó, tirándolas por la habitación; luego desenganchó las medias del liguero con un experto movimiento y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente acariciándome la piel, provocando una deliciosa sensación que viajaba directa a mi sexo.

Yo no podía dejar de arquearme bajo su cuerpo por sus excitantes caricias; cuando me hubo quitado las medias, subió besando y acariciando toda lo longitud de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro; gruñó al sentir lo húmeda que estaba y por encima de la tela, empezó a masajearme, provocando que yo gimiera y balbuceara cosas ininteligibles.

- Oh… Edward... Edward -. Su nombre salía de mis labios como si fuera un Mantra.

Él, siguiendo con su tortura, agarró el hilo del tanga con unos de sus dedos y de un solo tirón lo desgarró; yo dejé escapar el aire totalmente excitada y no pude evitar proferir un grito de placer cuando sentí su húmeda y cálida lengua lamer el punto exacto de mi clítoris.¡Oh Dios, esto era el cielo! Sus movimientos circulares sobre él me estaban llevando al éxtasis; seguía repitiendo su nombre totalmente ida, envuelta entre las miles de sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo sin piedad; empecé a convulsionar de puro placer y él continuó con su magnífico y exquisito trabajo…

Sentía como mi centro se contraía ante el orgasmo inminente y él siguió lamiendo, besando, mordiendo suavemente, mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de mí. Yo seguía gimiendo enloquecida mientras subía mi cadera incontroladamente buscando la liberación, pero él me sujetó por las caderas impidiéndome el movimiento; todo mi cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse por una fina capa de sudor que hacía que mechones de cabellos se me pegaran por la cara.

- Dios, Edward…- gemía entre jadeos - Oh, Dios … me… me voy a correr - Mi corazón latía desenfrenado incontroladamente.

- Déjalo ir preciosa, quiero probarte -susurraba contra mi sexo que seguía embistiendo con los dedos y lamiendo con su lengua.

-Edward… Edward… Oh, OH OH… Edwarrrd… - y una gran explosión se liberó en mi interior haciéndome temblar incontroladamente, mientras él seguía bebiendo mi esencia, alargando, hasta lo imposible, el placer, del más intenso orgasmo de mi vida.

Edward abandonó lentamente mi sexo, para deslizarse por mi cuerpo de nuevo, hasta llegar a mi boca; me besó frenéticamente, y yo, que todavía no controlaba la respiración, le lamí toda la boca probando mi propio sabor; la mezcla de mi sabor con su sabor era enloquecedoramente excitante y volví a sentir mi centro palpitar.

- Te necesito Bella - susurró entre mis labios como buscando mi aprobación. Yo, que estaba más que lista para recibirlo, llevé mi mano hasta su erguido miembro y lo posicioné en mi centro; estaba tan mojada que con una mínima presión, se introdujo en mí.

¡Dios!, si antes había creído sentir placer, esto ya no sabría como describirlo; me sentí tan llena que casi me corrí otra vez con sólo sentirlo.

- Demonios, Bella… eres tan estrecha … tan caliente -susurraba Edward en mi oído mientras entraba y salía, una y otra vez de mí, con un movimiento lento y delicioso-. Joder… esto es el cielo -Seguía murmurando entre jadeos.

Ambos gemíamos al sentirnos; él continuó moviendo sus caderas lentamente, dando suaves embestidas; y nuestros jadeos, unido a los gemidos y las maldiciones, envolvieron toda la habitación. Sentir su respiración acelerada mientras iba acelerando a su vez las embestidas, me estaban llevando de nuevo a ese punto de no retorno.

Pero de pronto bajó la intensidad de sus embestidas, provocando que yo gruñera en desacuerdo y empezara a mover mis caderas, tratando de seguir sintiendo esos latigazos de placer que me estaban volviendo loca. Pero él se incorporó separándose de mi cuerpo, quedando arrodillado entre mis piernas; agarró una de ellas, subiéndola lentamente para colocarla sobre su hombro, y mientras la besaba, volvió a penetrarme con fuerza. Esa postura nos proporcionó otro ángulo haciendo que su pene golpeara, una y otra vez, sobre un lugar que me estaba llevando a la locura. ¡El punto G existe! y él, con maestría, dio con el mío a la primera, llevándome de nuevo a otro magnífico orgasmo.

Pero él aún no se había liberado, espero unos segundo a que me calmara un poquito y sin siquiera salir de mi se volteo sobre su espalda arrastrándome con él para quedar encima. Esta vez era yo quien tendría el control, aunque no creía que fuera buena idea ya que estaba extasiada por los dos orgasmos que acababa de tener; pero al menos, haría un esfuerzo para devolverle el favor.

Me salí de él, y ante su cara de asombro, me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta meterme su miembro en la boca. La unión de su sabor con el mío resultaba una mezcla extraña pero excitante. El gemía, maldecía y pronunciaba mi nombre entre jadeos, mientras envolvía, una y otra vez, su miembro con mi boca, pasaba mi lengua por su glande y volvía a bajar hasta casi cubrirla por entera relajando mi garganta.

- Oh, Bella - musitaba totalmente poseído por el placer. Noté como llevaba sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me guiaba en el movimiento a su gusto . Yo continué chupando, sorbiendo y mordiendo suavemente su miembro, mientras él embestía en mi boca. Empecé a notar como se tensaba… pero antes de ni siquiera plantearme si quería probarlo o no, me tiró del cabello separándome bruscamente de él.

- Quiero estar dentro de ti… quiero correrme… dentro de ti…- decía entre jadeos y posicionándome de nuevo sobre su miembro, me bajó hasta clavarse por entero.

Ambos soltamos un gemido de placer al sentirnos y comencé a cabalgar sobre él haciendo movimientos circulares; mis pechos rebotaban por los saltos pero él se incorporó y los atrapó con su boca; iba de uno a otro mientra jadeaba y gemía musitando mi nombre. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, enfrentados entre embestidas, producían un excitante sonido. Yo aceleré los movimientos y él me ayudó situando sus manos en mis nalgas, que apretaba y levantaba, haciendo que la penetración fuera mas rápida y profunda. Yo lo miraba y me fascinaba viendo sus muecas de placer; sentía que su orgasmo se acercaba, se estaba tensando y esta vez quería que se liberara. Aceleré aún más mis embestidas e intenté controlar mi propio orgasmo para que él se liberara antes. Quería sentirlo derramarse dentro de mí y dos embestidas más, sentí su semen llenar todo mi interior.

Él gritó mi nombre mientras temblaba debajo de mí, siguió embistiendo un poco más aunque su miembro ya no mantenía la misma rigidez que antes, pero yo estaba tan al limite, que sólo necesite dos embestidas más para sentir el que era ya mi tercer orgasmo.

Colapsé sobre su cuerpo casi sin aliento; mi corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón y me dejé llevar por el sopor con el cuerpo totalmente lánguido, aún con él dentro.

Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron gradualmente volviendo a su ritmo natural, y en ese momento, agradecí a Tanya que me obligara a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas.

- Bella… - me llamó de pronto en un susurro -, no hemos utilizado protección…- dijo con el ceño fruncido con tono de preocupación.

- Yo me cuido, no te preocupes -dije para tranquilizarlo con voz cansada. Sonreí al darme cuenta que los dos habíamos estado pensando en lo mismo. Pero inmediatamente, un miedo me invadió; yo me cuidaba, sí, pero sólo para evitar un embarazo no deseado, las pastillas no evitaban las enfermedades; me tensé en el acto y él tuvo que adivinar lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza porque sonriendo, dejó un dulce beso sobre mi cabello.

- Tranquila Bella, no tengo costumbre de acostarme con nadie… sin protección; estoy totalmente sano, a decir verdad…- dijo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente como extrañado -, es la primera vez que me pasa.

Yo solté el aire que inconcientemente había retenido y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre su pecho relajadamente. Curiosamente, para mí también era la primera vez que consentía que me penetraran sin protección; de hecho, a pesar de tomar las pastillas, siempre llevaba preservativos en el bolso.

Pasados unos minutos y ya totalmente recuperados, noté como su mano empezaba hacer distraídos circulitos sobre mi espalada. Yo estaba adormecida pero sus caricias me producía unas deliciosas cosquillas que me despertaron; subí lentamente mi rostro hasta quedar frente a él.

- Hola.. - murmuré mirándole a los ojos mientras me mordía el labio al recordar lo que había experimentado minutos antes.

- Hola.. - respondió sonriente y con su mirada fija en mí.

Sabía que el saludo era totalmente ridículo, pero ¿ qué le dices a un completo extraño después de haberte dado el mejor sexo que hayas tenido en tu vida?

Siguiendo un impulso, acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos, rozándolo con un suave beso -Eres fantástico -susurré besándolo una vez más. Él esbozó una hermosa sonrisa bajo mis labios.

- Y tú eres exquisita, sabes mejor de lo que imaginaba - susurró en mi labios.

Yo volví a estremecerme y enseguida noté como su miembro empezaba a crecer dentro de mí. Le miré sorprendida, y él me regaló esa pícara sonrisa que me derretía.

- La noche no ha hecho más que empezar, Bella -dijo muy pagado de sí mismo deslizando sus manos por todo mi contorno hasta dejarlas en mi trasero dándole un pequeño apretón.

Yo bufé ante su arrogancia , pero entonces noté como su miembro se volvía totalmente erecto dentro de mí. Él se salió un poco para volver a introducirse lentamente, provocando la más deliciosa de las sensaciones. Los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo y mi sexo no necesitó más para humedecerse y volver a estar lista para él.

Si este hombre estaba decidido en seguir dándome placer, ¿quien era yo para impedírselo?

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Sigo prometiendo y prometo, que como mi buena amiga maddy dice.."¡MORI MUERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dios bendito, entendéis ahora por qué moria por subir esta historia. Demasiada tensión para mí sola..ajajjajajajajajajja, no me digáis que no soy generosa :P

Amores, con ansia espero vuestros locos y acalorados comentarios ¡eh! no me privéis de ese deleite..ajajajjajajaj y os animo a que leáis los rr de las demás, os lo aseguro, ¡sois la leche!

Aviso: Justo el miércoles salgo de viaje, ¡ME VOY A EURODISNEY CON MIS PRINCESAS!, AWWW... por lo tanto haré todo lo posible para subir el capi el martes y...lamentablemente regreso el domingo por la noche, por lo que ese domingo no habrá actualización. Si puedo lo subiré el lunes pero si no, ya hasta el miércoles siguiente, ¿Ok?

**gbyaln** cielo, tienes los pm deshabilitados, no pude contestarte.

Y a las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, me resulta imposible contestaros pero que sepáis que os leo y os agradezco vuetro apoyo y el tiempo que me dedicáis en cada rr. Un beso guapas.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por apoyarme, gracias a todas las que la habéís incluido en alerta y favorita, de verdad espero no defraudaros. Y un agradecimiento muy especia a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta ; **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname ; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **y a gbyaln

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡G R A C I A S! Vosotras le dais vida. Nunca lo olvidéis.

Y ya hemos visto como ha sido su primera cita ¿quereís saber cómo serán las siguentes? (movimiento de cejas) jajajajja

¡Reques! Nos vemos en el club, a ver como desfogamos esto..ajjajajaj.

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	4. Chapter 4 Inolvidable tiempo juntos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquis pervers! Subió la temperatura, ¿eh ? jajajajajjajaja Me alegra que os haya gustado. Lamento muchísimo no haber contestado todos los rr, imposible, preparar un viaje cuando se trabaja es un no parar. Espero que me excuséis ya que era contestaros y no poder subir el capi hasta la semana siguiente, o subir el capi hoy y agradeceros todos vuestros comentarios desde aquí. Y como creo que preferiréis la segunda opción. Muchas graciaS por todos vuestros comentarios, ¡sois unos soles!

Y como voy fatal de tiempo, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo deseando que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

IV. Inolvidable tiempo juntos

El sonido del móvil me despertó bruscamente. Me giré, y descubrí que Edward ya no estaba; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando se fue, y de pronto, sentí un pellizco en el estómago.

Lo único que sabia de él era su nombre. No sabía cuál era su habitación y aunque podría preguntar en recepción, cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran orden de no facilitar ese dato a nadie; aún así, no tenía ninguna intención de buscarlo. Sabía que lo nuestro no iba a pasar de un buen revolcón. Aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido mucho más que un buen revolcón.

Extendí mi mano sobre el lado donde, no hacía mucho, él había estado; rodé sobre mi costado para pegar mi nariz donde estuvo su cuerpo, y dejé que de nuevo me inundará su olor, que había quedado impregnado en las sábanas. Aún seguía siendo igual de embriagador; pasé mi mano por la sábanas, y entonces, noté que había un trozo de papel.

Con un rápido movimiento atraje la nota hasta mí y ansiosa la leí.

" _Ha sido una noche increíble. Gracias por seguir sorprendiéndome. Te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte. Te veo luego. E.C."_

Una desconocida sensación de felicidad me sobrevino al leer la nota. También para él había sido una noche especial, y lo demostraba el que quisiera pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Me estiré para desentumecer los músculos y sentí como mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido. Y no era para menos. Lo hicimos no me acuerdo ya ni las veces. Pero es que, por muy cansada que estuviese, sólo tenía que rozarme para estar lista de nuevo.

Creo que en la noche pasada tuve más orgasmos que los que había tenido en todo el año, y me sentía verdaderamente extasiada.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara al recordar con que impaciencia llegamos a la habitación, y mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo al recordar sus caricias, sus palabras, sus gemidos…

Me encantó ver como se excitaba con sólo oírme. Sus manos expertas exploraron zonas de mí que hasta yo misma desconocía, haciéndose el mapa de mi cuerpo y descubriendo todos los tesoros que estaban ocultos en él.

Gemí, jadeé, grité su nombre, imploré y rogué pidiéndole más y él siempre estuvo dispuesto a cumplir mis deseos. Me dio placer hasta la extenuación, fue dulce y gentil a la vez que rudo y pasional. ¡Era un dios del sexo! De eso no me cabía duda; y yo fui premiada con sus dones durante toda la noche.

Era increíble como mi cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a su voz, a su roce, a su aliento. Su presencia me sometía llevándome a las profundidades del placer.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar por toda la habitación y salí corriendo de la cama en su busca, segura de que sería mi queridísima amiga.

Pero tan sólo poner un pie fuera de la cama noté una tirantez en mi sexo. Había tenido una noche tremendamente movidita y realmente estaba adolorida; tendría que tomarme algo para aliviar el dolor.

El móvil seguía sonando y comencé a buscar por toda la habitación a ver donde había caído mi bolso. Finalmente lo encontré debajo del sofá y con rapidez pulsé el "yes" para aceptar la llamada…

- Hola…¿ Tanya? - pregunté al intercomunicador.

_- Si soy yo _- oí como bufaba tras la línea-. _¿Quién si no? _-reí por su insinuación.

- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté preocupada-. ¿No fuiste tú la qué me dijo que este debería ser un viaje para olvidarme de los problemas? -reí cuando oí que murmuraba una maldición al otro lado.

- _Siento molestarte, Bella. Pero una gran empresa norteamericana ha contratado nuestros servicios y quieren reunirse contigo dentro de tres días _-. Dijo Tanya.

- ¡¿ Tres días? -grité-. Ni siquiera tengo hecha la reserva, y no sé ni con quien tengo que entrevistarme -. Me quejé.

- _Lo siento de veras amiga, pero este trabajo es muy importante y te quieren a ti. Ya he reservado tu vuelo a New York para dentro de dos días. Te mandaré por correo electrónico la información que necesitas y el lugar dónde te entrevistarás _-. Me decía Tanya con tristeza. Ella había insistido mucho en que me tomara estas vacaciones, y no creo que le hiciera gracia que ella misma lo interrumpiera.

- Esta bien Tanya, no te preocupes -dije con voz cansada. Ella no tenía la culpa. Me consideraba una buena profesional y me debía a mi trabajo. Lo único que de verdad me molestaba, era tener que irme tan rápido; apenas me quedaban dos días para disfrutar con él.

-_Bella, ¿ te encuentras bien? _-preguntó al notar mi silencio.

- Eehh .. Sí.. - balbuceé.

- ¡_Suéltalo ahora mismo _! -ordenó.

- De verdad Tanya, no me pasa nada -dije para relajarla.

_-¡Ah , no! Tú has conocido a alguien ¿a qué sí? -_preguntó con entusiasmo; yo sonreí porque a ella no se le escapaba nada, sabía leer en mí como en un libro abierto.

Así que… cuanto antes le dijera antes me dejaría tranquila.

- Esta bien -confesé -, he conocido a alguien, y créeme si te digo que es todo un Dios Griego, amiga-. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara recordándolo. Escuché como ella bufaba.

- _Y… ¿cómo es?, ¿ es guapo?, ¿joven?, ¿rico…? _- preguntó con tono insinuante; yo reí por su loco interrogatorio, pero esa era mi amiga.

- ¡Ay, Tanya!, tú siempre con tus locas ideas -contesté bromeando.

- _Sí, sí, locas, pero… no cambies de tema_ -. Me ordenó de nuevo.

- Pues verás. Es guapo, alto, su cuerpo parece estar esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, y tiene un cabello alborotado de color cobrizo que lo hace súper mega sexy… -solté unas risitas al imaginarme a Tanya babeando -. No creo que tenga más de treinta años, y por cómo se comporta, me atrevería a decir que está acostumbrado a tener de todo y de lo mejor, así que… definitivamente, es rico - contesté mientras ella gritaba de emoción.

- ¡_Wow amiga, te sacaste la lotería! _-soltó un silbido.

- ¿Y sabes lo mejor…? -pregunté volviendo a llamar su atención-. Que es un verdadero Dios en la cama -dije suspirando -. ¿Te puedes creer qué antes de que tuviera su primer orgasmo, me hizo alcanzar tres a mí ?

- ¡_Aaahhhh!_- chilló mi amiga al otro de la línea-._ ¡No, no me lo puedo creer! - _yo no dejaba de reír_-. Ahora me odio más por interrumpir tus vacaciones_ -añadió con rabia.

- No te preocupes Tanya, sólo es una excitante aventura que acabará en tres días. Además, tal vez él tenga que irse antes. Ni siquiera sé cuanto días tiene de vacaciones -dije para que no se sintiera culpable.

Seguimos hablando un rato más de cómo era el hotel y cosas sobre el trabajo. Y media hora después cortamos la llamada.

El rato que había estado hablando con Tanya pasó rápido. Ojeé el reloj que tenía en la mesilla y vi que era pasado el medio día… ¡Buah! Me sorprendí a mí misma por dormir hasta tan tarde. Pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndome cansada.

Decidí tomar una ducha para relajar los músculos. Después de media hora, salí para colocarme un bikini bajo una túnica de gasas muy veraniega, pero elegante; me calcé unas sandalias de cuero que me encantaban y después de revisar que llevaba todo lo necesario en el bolso, me dispuse a salir para ir a la piscina. Aunque antes tendría que pasar por la cafetería, estaba realmente hambrienta.

Después de tomarme una rica taza de café con dos tortitas de caramelo y nata, caminé hacia la piscina.

Nada más llegar, vi que el sitió que ocupaba ayer estaba vacío, así que, sin vacilar, me fui para allá. La verdad es que me gustaba mucho, porque las hojas de una de las gigantes palmeras que adornaban el lugar proporcionaba un agradable frescor.

Acomodé la toalla sobre la tumbona y me deshice de la túnica para quedar en bikini. Me había puesto uno pequeño de color negro, cogido al cuello, y con un adorno metálico en el centro del pecho. Realmente este traje de baño realzaba rabiosamente todas mi curvas, y me moría por ver que cara pondría él cuando me viera.

Había pasado dos horas allí tranquilamente leyendo, y después de refrescarme con un leve chapuzón, decidí dejarme caer bocabajo para tomar el sol.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en esa posición, cuando sentí un cálido aliento impactar contra la piel de mi cuello. Inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba; las mariposillas de mi estómago volvieron a revolotear de alegría, pero todo empeoró, cuando posó sus húmedos labios en mi cuello; me estremecí… y en un acto reflejo, me encogí a causa de las cosquillitas que me daban sus besos.

- ¿Aún estás cansada? -susurró divertidamente en mi oído, mientras notaba el calor de su cuerpo acercarse al mío.

- Mmm uummhh -gemí asintiendo adormilada; su risa vibró en mi piel haciendo que yo también sonriese.

- ¿No piensas levantarte de ahí? -preguntó burlonamente, mientras me apartaba el pelo, dejándome uno de los hombros desnudo para darle un pequeño mordisquito.

- Mmmmhhh- volví a gemir. Si seguía por ese camino, muy pronto estaría en serios problemas…¡Pero es que era tan rico!

Entonces empecé a sentir como sus manos se posicionaban sobre mi espalda, y comenzó a darme un, más que placentero, masaje, desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta los hombros; iba intercalando los masajes con pequeños besitos que me hacían ronronear cual gatita.

-Mmmh, Edward… se siente rico.. -susurré casi adormilada alabando su magnífico trabajo.

Él se acercó más a mi oído y burlonamente me susurró:

- Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor... pero no en este lugar -susurró sugerentemente.

Yo me volví para encararlo y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi lo guapo que estaba. Supongo que ahora, después de que se convirtiera en mi Dios particular, me parecía más guapo aún. Llevaba una bermuda verde oliva y una playera blanca. Me sonrió con esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida y yo quise morir otra vez.

- ¿Cómo lo haces ? - le pregunté. Él arqueó un ceja confuso por mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué siempre me deslumbras? - confesé mordiéndome el labio. El soltó una risotada pero acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros capturó mis labios. Yo le pasé las manos por su nuca y lo atraje más hacía mí quedando sentado a un lado de mi cuerpo.

Un leve carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos. Cuando nos volvimos hacía donde había salido ese inoportuno sonido, nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de un camarero que traía un teléfono.

- ¿Señor Cullen? - dijo en tono serio, Edward asintió-. Tiene una llamada…

Edward se deshizo de mi abrazo con delicadeza y disculpándose, se separó un poco para recibir la llamada.

El camarero, que se había quedado unos metros separado de donde estábamos, no apartaba sus ojos de mí, lo que empezaba a molestarme y muchísimo, así que, opté por refrescarme un poco entrando a la piscina.

Desde el agua observaba los gesto de Edward; se le veía contrariado; se pellizcaba continuamente el puente de su nariz y se le veía un poco alterado.

No pude evitar pasar mis ojos como si fuera un scanner por todo su cuerpo; sus piernas se veían tan fuertes, tan bien formadas y bajo esa playera…¡Dios!, lo que tenía escondido, un impresionante y cultural cuerpo, pero sin excesos; lo justo para ser perfecto. Aún en bañador se le veía con un magnífico y perfecto porte; toda su persona, su cuerpo, sus gestos, todo… lo hacían un auténtico seductor; y así me encontraba yo… totalmente seducida por él.

Diez minutos más tarde vi que le devolvía el teléfono al camarero y se fue hacía donde estaba mis cosas.

¡Dios! Debería de haber un cartel o algo que avisara que lo que estaba por ocurrir no era apto para personas con problemas de corazón.

Cuando lo vi deshacerse lentamente de su playera dejándome ver su fornida espalda… ¡Dios, mío! Casi me ahogué de la impresión. Él, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba provocando, seguía despojándose de sus pertenencias; se quitó el reloj de la muñeca y me dio un pellizco en el corazón cuando lo ví depositarlo, con confianza, en mi bolsa; cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que éramos la típica parejita que venían a pasar unas apasionadas vacaciones, pero cuando lo vi erguirse para beber de la botella de agua que tenía junto a mi tumbona, creí morirme… ¡Dios!, parecía el del anuncio de la coca cola; tuve que sumergirme totalmente para poder ocultar la cara de boba que tenía, ya que mis ojos se negaban apartar la mirada de él…

Cuando por culpa de la falta de aire me vi obligada a sacar la cabeza del agua, me dirigí hacia el borde que quedaba justo de tras de mí. Desde allí vi como mi perfecto amante se zambullía al agua como todo un profesional, hasta eso lo tenía que hacer bien, y buceando, acortaba la distancia hasta llegar a mí.

Lo miré embelesada cuando emergió del agua con todo el pelo alborotado y las gotas de agua recorriendo su cara y sus ojos, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos color esmeraldas que cautivaban mi mirada sin piedad. Estaba tremendamente sexy.

Él se quedó unos segundos observándome hasta que noté sus manos posicionarse en mi cintura… ¡ Dios!, es que simplemente era perfecto. Enseguida mi cuerpo se preparó para él. Me alegré de estar bajo agua para no ser tan evidente, ya que mis pezones estaban rabiosamente erectos deseando ser devorados por esa sensual y cálida boca; no pude evitarlo, le pasé las manos por sobre sus hombro y lo pegué a mí; enseguida noté que él estaba igual de listo para mí y acortando las distancia, me lancé a por sus labios.

No me importó que tuviésemos público, le besé apasionadamente y él respondió con el mismo ímpetu, mientras deslizaba sus manos de mi cintura para posarlas en mis nalgas y obligarme a rodear su cadera con mis piernas.

¡Ummhhh! Gemimos los dos a la vez al chocar nuestros sexos. Me separé de sus labios y me quedé colgada de su mirada, esa mirada de deseo que tenían ese brillo tan excitante; pero me sorprendió que se acercó de nuevo para apoyar su frente contra la mía.

- Bella… - dijo jadeando - tenemos que… hablar -. Me separé de él para volver a mirarlo a los ojos; esta vez no había ese brillo de deseo, más bien se le veía algo contrariado.

- ¿Ocurre.. algo? - pregunté también con dificultad.

Vi que fruncía el ceño pensando en cómo decir lo que tenía que decir; yo me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

- ¿Va todo bien?…- volví a preguntar cautelosamente.

El dejó escapar un risa triste - No Bella... - se pausó haciendo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla - .. Nada va bien… - dijo en un susurro como si lo dijera más para él que para mí.

Esta vez fui yo la que frunció el ceño, realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- Edward…- musité, pero él me cortó poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

- Tengo que volver pasado mañana… - susurró con voz triste. Yo levanté mi vista para ver sus ojos y me conmoví al ver la tristeza en ellos. Entendí que no se sentía muy feliz por tener que marchar; supongo que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, o tal vez tenía algún problema que le provocaba esa tristeza.

- Oh… - exclamé no sabiendo que decir. Tampoco me alegraba separarme de él, pero era algo inevitable tarde o temprano, y ahí me di cuenta que yo también tenía que partir de igual forma. - Bueno, así será más fácil..- musité mientras él me miraba inquisitivamente. Tratando saciar su curiosidad por mi comentario le sonreí-. Yo también tengo que partir dentro de dos días; me han avisado justo esta mañana. Pensaba decírtelo más tarde -le confesé. El, aún con la mirada triste, pegó de nuevo su frente con la mía mientras me apretaba más entre sus brazos.

- Odio tener que separarnos tan pronto… - dijo a media voz.

- Yo también, pero sabíamos que esto iba a pasar - susurré sin separarnos.

El besó tiernamente mis labios; esta vez no había la pasión como en los otros, era tierno y suave, apena un roce…

Yo suspiré en sus labios y saqué la punta de mi lengua para delinear sus carnosos labios, necesitaba sentir su sabor y él, con la misma suavidad, acarició mi lengua con la suya… Después, lentamente, se separó y empezó a acariciarme desde la cintura hasta la cadera y vuelta a la cintura.

- Bella… sé que suena muy egoísta por mi parte, y que no tengo ningún derecho, pero… -se pausó mientras me miraba fijamente y yo dejé caer un poco mi cabeza hacía un lado instándole a seguir -, me gustaría que el tiempo que nos queda… lo pasemos juntos - yo le miré, y vi tanta necesidad en su proposición, que sólo pude sonreírle.

- No hay nada que me gustara más -contesté en un susurro; él esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a besarme.

- Gracias -susurró mientras mordía delicadamente mi labio inferior-. No te arrepentirás…-dijo sonriente.

- ¿Eso es una promesa… Señor Cullen? -pregunté con sorna.

- No, es un hecho -contestó sobradamente sonriendo sobre mis labios.

- Eso tendré que constatarlo -le contesté fingiendo que lo dudaba, a lo que el respondió dándome una pellizco en el trasero-. ¡Oye! -exclamé por la sorpresa, pero él, que se veía más alegre que antes, me agarró fuertemente por la cintura y jalando de mí, nos sumergió para darme un beso bajo el agua. Aunque le había hecho creer que lo dudaba, estaba completamente segura que no me arrepentiría nunca de pasar este tiempo junto a él.

Después de estar jugueteando un rato más en la piscina, decidimos subir para cambiarnos. Dos horas más tardes nos encaminábamos hacia el puerto. Cenamos en un lindo restaurante mientras la brisa marina nos refrescaba, todo estaba resultando encantador.

Edward se la pasaba dándome pequeños besos en el cuello cada vez que tenía ocasión, y si la noche anterior se la pasó comiéndome con los ojos, en esta , sus manos parecían incapaces de estarse quietas. Se mostró mucho más posesivo que la noche anterior, ya que cada vez que alguien se quedaba mirando, me agarraba fuertemente y me besaba dejando muy claro que era suya.

Me hacia gracia esa situación ya que apenas nos conocíamos y sabíamos que sólo nos quedaban horas para separarnos; aún así, me sentía bien con eso y decidí dejarme llevar por todas las sensaciones que me provocaba la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Me sorprendió cuando, después de cenar, me dijo que quería pasear un poco antes de volver al hotel. Al principio me extrañó, ya que lo que realmente deseaba era llegar a la habitación y repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero cuando llegamos a Lincoln Road, allí, bajo las palmeras, y en medio de la calle, había muchas parejas bailando al ritmo de tangos… Yo me quedé mirándolos totalmente hipnotizada; siempre me había gustado el baile de salón y en particular el Tango, es por eso que Tanya y yo habíamos decido dar clase. Y la verdad, aunque no era una experta, me defendía bastante bien.

Edward, adivinando mi gusto por este baile en particular, me invitó a salir a la improvisada pista; yo rehusé al principio, pues estar expuesta a los ojos de cualquier transeúnte me avergonzaba, pero él insistió tanto que al final accedí. Y sencillamente… fue divino.

La pasión de la música unido a la sensualidad de los movimientos, nos llevaron a un estado de excitación, que prácticamente, nos hizo devorarnos allí mismo. El pasaba candentemente su mano por mi pierna que tenía en su cadera mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás con la cabeza. Cuando llevó su mano a mi cuello y empezó a deslizarla lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho, creí morirme. Era un magnifico bailarín, y los que estaban allí empezaron a rodearnos; supongo que nos estábamos dejando llevar más por la pasión que sentíamos que por seguir los tradicionales pasos de bailes.

Después de que la pieza terminara y con la respiración agitada no sólo por el esfuerzo físico sino por la propia excitación, nos dirigiros agarrados de la mano hasta el hotel que no quedaba lejos de allí.

De nuevo la impaciencia de Edward salió a flote nada más pisar el lobby, pero esta vez decidió que iríamos a su habitación.

Cuando llegamos me quedé con la boca abierta. La suite era magnífica, los colores claros le daban tanta amplitud que podría pasar como un apartamento. Yo paseé por toda la estancia admirándola, mientras él me observaba recostado en el quicio de la puerta. Había una pequeña cocina integrada al salón en el que destacaban unos sofás color crema delante de una enorme pantalla plana. Giré mi vista hacía la izquierda y desde allí mismo pude ver una habitación de ensueño, presidida por una enorme cama; un leve suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando anticipé lo que pasaría allí dentro. Toda la estancia estaba decorada con muebles clásicos de estilo colonial pareciendo que entrabas en una habitación palaciega.

Pero un pellizco me apretujó el estomago cuando salí a la espaciosa terraza que parecía fusionarse con el inmenso mar de fondo. Estaba adornada con pequeñas velas aromáticas, formando un camino hasta llegar a un Jacuzzi, en el cual había flotando unos delicados pétalos de rosas. Sobre una pequeña mesa, había una fuente de chocolate fundido y una bandeja con fresas, junto a una cubitera con Champán. Edward lo había preparado todo con esmero, y sentí como mi corazón se infló de una sensación desconocida. Nunca nadie se había molestado con esos detalles para mí, ni siquiera Jacob cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, y eso me conmovió.

Todo estaba resultando muy romántico. Ni siquiera era necesario, ya que mi necesidad por él era más que evidente, pero me extrañó sentir que me gustaba que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de seducirme con cada detalle.

Mientras miraba la inmensidad del mar desde la terraza saboreando el burbujeante licor que me había ofrecido, sentí las manos de Edward posarse sobre mi estómago. Empezó a dejar pequeños besos sobre mi cuello y mi cuerpo tembló reaccionando de inmediato a sus caricias. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando puso la música, pero un sensual ritmo nos envolvió, y él nos meció siguiéndolo con un movimiento lento, haciendo que todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto directo con el mío.

- Esto es hermoso, Edward -dije en un susurro recostándome sobre su pecho, hipnotizada con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba sobre el agua.

- Si que lo es... -susurró sobre mi piel -, pero no tanto como tú… -. Me giré para verlo, y me fasciné ante la profundidad de su mirada. Sus brillantes esmeraldas estaban oscurecidas, su deseo y su necesidad se entremezclaban y me cautivaban sin piedad. Pegó su cadera contra mi estómago y sentí su enorme erección. No pude evitar jadear y él contuvo el aire mirándome con los ojos tintineantes.

- Esto lo provocas tú -susurró en mi cuello-. Ven al jacuzzi conmigo…-. Y tomándome de las manos, me llevó hasta el borde.

Yo tan sólo me dejaba llevar; él quitó toda mi ropa lentamente, diciéndome continuamente lo hermosa que era. Yo estaba totalmente entregada a su toque; en este estado, podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo…

Sentir como el vestido se deslizaba sobre mi piel mientras lo bajaba, o escuchar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador, me excitó. Se deshizo de mi tanga y, totalmente desnuda, siguió contemplándome, mientras me ayudaba a entrar a la jacuzzi. El me siguió justo después y dejamos que el agua caliente, junto con la burbujas, nos relajara…

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó mientras me tomaba de la cintura para llevarme junto a él.

- Ajá -contesté mientras apoyaba mi espalda en su pecho. El paso sus manos por mi estómago y empezó a masajear esa parte mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Me tienes loco -murmuró mientras mordía la piel de mi cuello. Mi temperatura corporal subió uno grados de inmediato y mí respiración empezó a ser jadeante. Sus manos subieron por mi estómago lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos. La sensación de sus caricias junto con el vaivén del agua chocando contra nuestros cuerpos, era exquisita. De nuevo los gemidos no tardaron en brotar.

El seguía besando y mordiendo mi piel sin dejar de masajear mis pechos que estaban totalmente erectos.

- Sabes tan dulce y tu piel es tan suave, que me podría llevar toda la vida haciendo esto -dijo jadeante.

-Mmnnhh - gemí ante sus palabras que me provocaron mucho más deseo.

Extendí mis manos y empecé a acariciar sus potentes piernas; su erección era más que notable y se apretaba contra mi espalda. Volví a gemir al sentirlo, y con verdadera necesidad, me giré para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

- Hermosa… como una diosa…-seguía susurrando como poseído, mientras mi necesidad de tenerlo dentro cada vez era más apremiante. Me moví en círculos sobre sus piernas buscando un poco de fricción que aliviara un poco mi necesidad, pero entonces, un profundo gemido salió de su boca, lo que me enloqueció. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombro y con ímpetu busqué su boca. Mi lengua no tardó en luchar contra la suya, saboreándonos, sintiéndonos, devorándonos. El, como yo, jadeaba en mi boca mientras movía su pelvis debajo de mí, haciendo la fricción mas fuerte.

- Te… necesito Edward…¡ahora! -rogué entre jadeos.

- Sólo tienes que pedirlo preciosa… -susurró mientras conducía su miembro a mi entrada y, tomándome por las caderas para subirme, se posicionó y, de un sólo movimiento, me bajó clavándose por entero.

- Ahhggg…. - grite de puro placer al sentirlo dentro de mí mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacía atrás-. Oh, Dios mío… Edward… -susurré jadeando-, esto es delicioso -. El sonrió satisfecho y empezó a conducir los movimientos haciendo que el agua saliese por el borde del jacuzzi. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. El embestía a la par de que yo baja y subía en un movimiento circular, haciendo la penetración mucho más profunda. Mi cuerpo vibraba sobre él y no tardó en apoderarse de mis pechos lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como un poseso. Mis gemidos eran tan audibles, que estaba segura que, de no ser por los potentes muros que nos cobijaban, nos estarían oyendo desde fuera; pero no podía evitarlo… necesitaba ese tipo de liberación.

- Mas… Oh, Edward… sí, sí… -balbuceaba enloquecida mientras él seguía ayudándome a coger un ritmo mucho más rápido. Yo me agarraba de sus hombros para impulsarme hasta casi sacarlo entero, para volver a clavarlo dentro de mí con rapidez.

- OH, joder, Bella… Sigue… sigue -maldecía entre jadeos-, no pares preciosa ,sigue moviéndote así-. Y volvía a devorarme.

Mis paredes empezaron a contraerse, mi orgasmo se acercaba y necesitaba de esa liberación que me estaba llevando a la locura. Mi corazón latía frenético y él seguía embistiendo contra mis movimientos mientras murmuraba palabras ya sin sentido.

- Oh….Edward no aguanto… OH, Dios mío…- Era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que me resultaba imposible reprimirme…

- Si… Bella -embestida-. OH, sigue…-embestida -. Yo… yo… Dios…

Enseguida mi cuerpo explotó com la sensación más exquisita; el orgasmo fue tan violento, que mis sacudidas hicieron que él se viniera un segundo después, y noté como se liberaba completamente dentro de mí…

Caí sobre su hombro y él dejó caer su cabeza sobre mis pechos; nuestras respiraciones incontroladas nos hacían mover agitadamente-. Eres... Increíble -susurró con voz jadeante sobre mis pechos mientras volvía a apoderarse de ellos. Yo no pude responder, ya que era incapaz de controlar la respiración, en respuesta, le mordí el cuello y él volvió a gemir. Sonreí con dificultad sobre la piel de su cuello al ver su reacción, y por mi parte, quedaba más que constado el "hecho." Con él... jamás me arrepentiría…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ufffss, sigue haciendo calor aqui,¿no? Está claro que estos dos están que arden y están aprovechando bien el tiempo; aunque lamentablemente,no es mucho el tiempo del que disponen... (saraes con carita triste)

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado. Ya lo saben, no me priven de disfrutar de sus locos, apasionados, divertidos, ingeniosos,amenazantes y cariñosos comentarios. Venga va... los críticos tambien ;) que una historia no tiene porque gustarle a todo el mundo. Hay que ser realistas :P En cualquier caso, vuestros rr son un atractivo más de la historia.

Muchisimas gracias a todas por apoyarme, gracias a todas las que la habéís incluido en alerta y favorita, de verdad espero no defraudaros. Y un agradecimiento muy especia a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta ; **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname ; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** y a vanesa pinilla. **

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡G R A C I A S! Vosotras le dais vida. Nunca lo olvidéis.

Aviso: Os recuerdo que por causa de mi viaje no podré subir el capítulo el próximo domingo, así que, nos leemos el próximo miércoles ¿ok? Ya os contaré como me fue por ahí. Pero seguro que mientras mis niñas se la pasan siguiendo a las princesas, yo me la paso siguiendo a Aladin ajjajajajajja.

Reques de mi alma, os adoro. Vale, te echo de menos a rabiar /(;_')\ nos hablamos a mi vuelta.

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	5. Chapter 5 La despedida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquis pervers! Subió la temperatura de nuevo, ¿eh ? jajajajajjajaja Me alegra que os haya gustado. Lamento de nuevo no haber contestado los rr, que por cierto, me han acompañado a Disney...ya que os leía en el móvil mientras esperaba en las interminables colas ¬¬. Pero cuando llegué a casa la realidad me sacó de mis vacaciones de ensueño para descubrirme que no tenía internet, por lo que no pude conectar estando en casa (saraes triste) con el mono con el que había llegado,no sabéis la rabia que me dio. Así que, estoy aprovechando un rato en la oficina para editar el capítulo y aunque es un día antes, prefiero subirlo ahora , ya que no sé como acontecerá mi día mañana y si tendré la oportunidad de subirlo. Os agradezco de corazón todos vuestros comentarios, no os imagináis lo que me está emocionando la acogida que le estáis dando a esta historia.

Ahora os dejo con el capi espero que os guste.

Las más sensibles aseguren clínex en el kit

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

V. La despedida.

Un suave cosquilleo me despertó del sueño más placentero que había tenido en la vida; estaba soñando con él, como si el haberlo tenido toda la noche, amándome, no hubiese sido suficiente.

Pero un estrujón en mi corazón me devolvió a la realidad; no quería verlo , no quería volver a perderme en esos ojos y saber que sería la última vez que me despertaría con él; no quería quedarme con esa imagen de él, sabiendo que me torturaría durante mucho tiempo…

Tiempo, eso es lo que nos había faltado y aún así, hicimos que pareciera eterno…

Las imágenes de esto tres días juntos vinieron a mi mente unas tras otras.

Que impresionante me pareció cuando se presentó en la piscina; tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan extremadamente guapo y sexy. Con cuanta pasión nos entregamos esa misma noche, una pasión que no había sentido en toda mi vida. Me dejé llevar sin medir las consecuencias. Me encantó jugar con él en la piscina cuando decidimos seguir con esta loca aventura. Nunca olvidaría cuando me llevó de la mano paseando por las calles como si fuéramos una pareja de novios, o lo excitados que acabamos después de ese sensual Tango a la luz de la luna.

Tampoco olvidaría mi primera vez en un jacuzzi. Con aquella impetuosa necesidad de tenerlo, de sentirlo y cuando más tarde… me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación para continuar amándonos hasta caer exhaustos.

Jamás olvidaría la increíble sensación de despertar entre sus brazos, y oír su acompasada respiración, viéndolo dormir placidamente mientra se aferraba a mi cintura.

Cuánto me ruboricé cuando me pilló mirándole, o cuando me cargó para ducharse conmigo; sus caricias eran tan deliciosas que sólo en la ducha me hizo tener dos orgasmos. Jamás nadie conseguirá hacerme sentir como él lo había hecho.

Tampoco olvidaría lo que nos divertimos recorriendo toda la ciudad al día siguiente. Edward había resultado un excelente guía llevándome a sitios fuera de las guías oficiales. Nuestro picnic en la playa fue sencillamente exquisito; sonreí al recordar como nos pusimos de arena cuando se le ocurrió hacerme cosquillas después de haberme aplicado la leche solar. Podía ser tan tierno y divertido, a la vez que arrogante… Le encantaba burlarse de mí, lo que me provocaba golpearlo mientras él se reía por mis reacciones. Y me descubrí encantada de oír su risa; ese sonido era música celestial para mis oídos.

Había sido una jornada divertidísima, tanto, que habíamos quedado exhaustos.

Sólo me separé de él para preparar la maleta y recoger lo que Tanya me había mandado a recepción. El también aprovechó para alistar sus cosas porque al día siguiente tendríamos que tomar distintos caminos…

Extrañamente, nos compenetrábamos tanto, que ambos tuvimos la idea de cenar en la habitación. Estar tranquilamente entre sus brazos mientras veíamos una película me resultó tan natural, que hasta me dio miedo. Me sentía realmente cómoda con él; sus brazos me acogían como hechos a mi medida; era extraño, pero en sus brazos me sentía como en casa. Y él actuaba como si para él también fuese así.

Pero lo que sin duda nos unía más era esa pasión desmedida que nos quemaba y nos consumía sino la saciábamos; nos necesitábamos y nos deseábamos como animales. Ni siquiera llegó conmigo a la habitación; sobre el sofá, o encima de la encimera de la pequeña cocina cuando fui a coger algo para beber; cualquier lugar era perfecto para tomarme y yo me sentía suya cada vez. Lo devoraba hambrienta de deseo. Iba a ser nuestra última noche y no quería perder el tiempo durmiendo; quería llevarme cada pedazo de él grabada en mi mente, porque sabía, que él iba a ser alguien único en mi vida.

Sólo cuando ya las fuerzas nos abandonaron nos dejamos llevar abrazados por los brazos de Morfeo.

Me daba miedo sentir todas estas emociones. Sabía que no podía colgarme de él. Nos separaríamos en horas irremediablemente; y odiaba eso, odiaba este estúpido hueco que estaba empezando a abrirse en mi pecho. ¡No!.. No podía permitir que esto me afectase. ¿Por qué?… ¿ por qué tenia que ser así?… Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos me arrepentía de haber seguido adelante con esta locura.

Él seguía acariciando perezosamente la curva que se formaba entre mi cadera y mi cintura mientras mi piel se erizaba bajo su toque; y yo sólo pude cerrar fuerte los ojos odiándome aún más por no poder resistirme; pero mi cuerpo gritaba por el suyo, lo reclamaba… exigía sus caricias, sus besos y hasta su respiración en mi piel.

A pesar de lo que mi sentido común me dictaba, giré sobre mi costado y quedé como temía, perdida en su mirada. Nos quedamos ahí… sin decir nada, nuestro ojos hablaban por nosotros. Pero en los suyos ya no había deseo, sino tristeza; una tristeza profunda que me hizo estremecer. Se veía tan vulnerable y perdido como yo. ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

Mis ojos empezaron a picar llenándose de esas estúpidas lágrimas que luchaban por salir; y sus ojos tintineaban con la misma emoción. No pude evitar la necesidad de tocarle, y levantando lentamente mi mano, acaricié su rostro, delineé con mis dedos cada detalle intentando grabarme a fuego cada uno. El cerró lo ojos al instante provocando que una lágrima furtiva surcara a través de su mejilla y eso me desarmó.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos y sin siquiera limpiarse la lágrima acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó. Fue un beso suave, tierno, dulce... Con pequeños movimiento capturaba mi labio inferior, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un tímido roce para seguir en una danza interminable. En un lento movimiento, nos giró y quedó encima de mí; todo su cuerpo sobre el mío… quemándome con su fuego. En ningún momento dijimos nada, sólo nos mirábamos y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotros.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente toda mi piel mientras mi cuerpo se curvaba fundiéndose con el suyo, exponiendo mi pecho a sus dulces y tiernos besos. Había tanta necesidad de amarnos, que era casi doloroso. El entró en mí lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, y de nuevo cerró los ojos cuando llegó hasta el final. Se mantuvo quieto ahí, como intentando retener la sensación, y un estremecimiento me recorrió en el acto; él volvió a clavar sus profundos ojos en mí mientras que sus caderas comenzaron a embestir suavemente, una y otra vez... No hubo palabras, no hubo gemidos, no susurramos nuestros nombres, sólo la respiración jadeante y los latidos desenfrenados se oyeron en la habitación. No era sexo, sino algo muy por encima de lo físico. Era necesidad de grabar en nuestra piel esa sensación de entrega mutua. No se trataba de llegar a la liberación de un orgasmo, sino en fundirnos en un solo ser.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que las lágrimas, que amenazaban en salir desde el principio, se liberaron; lloré… dejé mis lágrimas correr mientras el ser más maravilloso del mundo me hacía suya de una manera sublime, sin prisas, sin dureza; sólo entregándome en cada embestida una parte de sí mismo y llevándose en cada retroceso una parte de mí. Llegamos al cielo juntos, nuestro cuerpos vibraron a la vez, nuestros corazones latieron al unísono y permanecimos unidos tanto tiempo como nos fue posible, sabiendo que en el momento en el que él saliera de mí, sería para siempre, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso….

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? ¿ Cuándo fue qué esto pasó a ser algo más que meramente físico? ¿Quién era este hombre desolado y con una tristeza tan profunda que dolía? ¿Dónde había quedado el Edward arrogante y prepotente que se presentó como todo un seductor y que saldría de mi vida sin hacer ruido?

Me removí debajo de él, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de esta locura. Él hizo el agarré más fuerte como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero yo no podía permitir que mi vida se enredara más de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de su fuerza, me deshice de su agarre y salí corriendo de la cama. Me partió el alma verlo allí, en la misma posición, con los puños apretados aferrándose a las sábanas que, momentos antes, nos habían envuelto a los dos. Y no pude soportarlo, estaba siendo más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, y sin decir una sola palabra, me vestí y salí corriendo de su habitación. Sin mirar a tras, ni tan siquiera para tomarme una ducha, recogí mis maletas y abandoné el hotel.

Jamás volvería a verlo, nuestros caminos se encontraron en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba para después volver a separarse. Sería un recuerdo, el mejor recuerdo que tendría en mi vida. Mi Edward, mi ángel, mi amante… el mejor amante.

Mi vida debía seguir adelante, sus caricias no me pertenecían, sus besos no serían para mí, sus días nunca serían mis días. Tan sólo éramos dos desconocidos que nos habíamos entregado a una necesidad; la necesidad de sentirnos amados, de sentirnos en casa, de sentirnos uno. Nuestro encuentro había sido un oasis en medio del desierto. Y lo que sentimos, no era más que un espejismo de lo que realmente deseábamos en nuestras vidas.

Pero no tenía sentido dejarnos llevar por ese sentimiento confuso; él tenia su propia vida lejos de la mía.

Subí al taxis que había solicitado y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto; mientras recorría las calles, no pude evitar recordar nuestra visita el día anterior y por fin una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labio. Me reí tanto y me sentí tan bien… Él me hizo demasiado bien y no permitiría que mis estúpidas hormonas enturbiaran estos magníficos días. Haría un esfuerzo para recordarlo como lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, rellenaría este hueco en mi pecho, con todas esas sensaciones que me hizo sentir; con sus palabras, con el sonido de su risa, con su embriagante olor . Él no se convertiría en otro error en mi vida, sino en lo único auténtico. Él sería mi estrella fugaz, esa estrella que te deslumbra por un instante para luego desaparecer, pero que te deja con la sensación de que algo bueno está por pasar.

Por primera vez en mi vida llevaba a cabo algo que había previsto. Vine aquí a salir de mi vida vacía para llenarla de nuevas sensaciones y así me voy; llena, completa, y feliz de haber tenido la dicha de conocer a alguien tan especial como él.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, mi estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo. Ya no sería más esa triste Bella; volvería a coger las riendas de mi vida, volvería a luchar por mantenerme arriba, por ser respetada y admirada como una mujer joven emprendedora y responsable con mucho talento que ofrecer. Y le demostraría a Tanya, que Bella volvía a renacer de sus ceniza. Conseguiría ese trabajo y lo haría por las dos. Por todos estos meses que la había descuidado.

Ahora sí me sentía fuerte para llamar a Jacob, para decirle que le deseaba lo mejor junto a Jared, y que quería que siguiera estando en mi vida como siempre había sido, como mi mejor amigo. Tenía que decirle que no le guardaba rencor, sabia que sufría viéndome desolada, y era algo que ni él ni yo podíamos manejar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que la piezas volvieran a acoplarse.

Tres horas más tarde el avión aterrizaba en el JFK, y con un entusiasmo regenerado, recogí la maleta y me dirigí hacia uno de los taxis que había en la puerta para que me llevara al hotel.

Mientras hacía el recorrido disfruté de las magníficas vista de esta increíble ciudad. Con esta era la cuarta vez que viajaba a la gran manzana y no por eso me dejó de sorprender ver esos altísimos rascacielos, esas avenidas atestadas de gentes de todos los lugares que como autómatas, caminaban hacia su destino.

Permití que un leve pensamiento cruzara por mi mente. ¿Cómo hubiese sido pasear por estas calles junto a él?.. Pero inmediatamente lo rechacé.

Cuando llegué al hotel, me deshice de todo sobre la cama y tomé por fin esa necesaria ducha. Pero ahí me golpeó una triste realidad; su olor permanecía aún en mí. Y estuve delante de la ducha con el agua corriendo pero sin llegar a meterme, no me sentía preparada para despojarme de su esencia. Cuando por fin fui capaz de entrar en ella, me froté con rabia, tenía que empezar a borrar su rastro, no dejaría que su huella quedara marcada para siempre, sería demasiado dolorosa.

Me coloqué un suave pijama, y después de coger la carpeta, donde estaban todos los datos referentes a el trabajo que tenía que conseguí, me dispuse a leerlo.

Había pedido al servicio de habitaciones algo liviano para cenar. A pesar de estar casi todo el día sin pegar bocado, no sentía hambre.

"**Twilight Corporation.**

**Productora y distribuidora de programas informáticos y videojuegos. **

**Aro Vulturis. Presidente de Twilight Corporation…"**

Seguí ojeando el informe y me asombró los números que la situaban como una de las empresas más importantes del país. Además de su actividad principal en el diseños de nuevos programas informáticos y videojuegos, era una empresa que tenía su propia línea de ropa y artículos; una revista propia y había producido varias series televisivas.

Leí los datos de interés sobre Aro Vulturi, su trayectoria como uno de los empresarios más ricos y más poderosos del país y que había conseguido rodearse de los mejores talentos del todo el mundo.

Me sorprendió que fuera él mismo quién se citara conmigo y aún más, que demostrara interés en mí personalmente. No había muchos datos sobre en qué consistiría el trabajo, lo que no me facilitaba mucho el preparar esta entrevista, por lo que decidí dejar de lado el dossier y descansar.

El viaje, aunque no había sido muy largo, estuvo lleno de emociones que me tenían exhausta y necesitaba descansar la mente para estar lo más fresca posible al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sintiendo una tirantez en mi rostro. Me pasé la yema de los dedos para confirmar mis temores, había estado llorando. Seguramente había soñado con él, y ahora me alegraba de, al menos, no acordarme del sueño.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha; dejé que el agua corriera por mi piel y después de sentirme mucho mejor, me vestí con un traje sencillo color beige , de cuello en uve y que se ceñía a mi silueta, sutilmente, hasta quedar sobre las rodilla. Me calcé unas sandalias que tenía un poco de tacón color marrón y una chaqueta del mismo color junto con el bolso de mano. Dejé el pelo suelto con esas pequeñas ondas en las puntas y después de aplicarme un sutil maquillaje, con un poco de mascarilla para las pestañas y gloss para los labios, salí para mi cita.

Sobre las doce y media llegué al lobby del hotel donde estaba el restaurante en el que me reuniría. Me dirigí siguiendo las indicaciones que me dieron en recepción hasta el salón y después de anunciar mi llegada al maître, me condujo hasta la mesa donde el Señor Vulturis me esperaba.

- ¡Ah! Isabella Swan ¿verdad? - Preguntó él levantándose para recibirme; extendió su mano y se presentó - Aro Vulturí - dijo regalándome una amable sonrisa.

- Así es, Señor Vulturi - le confirmé apretando su mano y aceptando sentarme en la silla que él, caballerosamente, había separado para mí.

- Llámame Aro, querida -dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Siempre que usted me llame Bella - le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El asintió y se dispuso a pedir; yo simplemente me quedé mirándolo. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años pero que se conservaba en perfecta forma. Su altura y su elegante traje le hacían ver impresionante, sin duda, este hombre destilaba poder.

Me sentí de repente un poco intimidada y me removí inconcientemente sobre el asiento un tanto nerviosa. Él tuvo que notar mi estado, porque en seguida, me regaló una enorme sonrisa y comenzó una agradable conversación sobre la empresa que presidía. Se notaba lo mucho que amaba su trabajo y lo orgulloso que se sentía por haber conseguido llegar hasta donde había llegado, aunque aún seguía marcando nuevos retos.

Me sorprendió mucho que supiera tanto sobre mí. Sabía que llevaba en el mundo de la publicidad unos tres años, desde que salí de la universidad. Que la empresa en la que trabajaba pertenecía a mi padre, Charlie Swan. Y que fue por él que supo de mí. Ellos habían sido compañeros en la universidad y se reencontraron hacía unos meses en Italia en uno de esos actos benéficos a los que mi padre acostumbraba asistir.

- … y así es como supe de ti, Bella. - terminó diciendo él.

Yo le miraba atónita; la relación con mi padre era un poco peculiar. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo contaba con apenas seis años y aunque él siempre se responsabilizó de mí, pasé toda mi infancia y mi juventud con mi madre. Es por eso que viví en Barcelona… Pero mi madre murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y a partir de ahí, me fui a vivir con Tanya. Aunque mi padre siguió costeando todos mis gastos y nos veíamos un par de veces al año. Pero en nuestros encuentros, apenas nos contábamos como nos iba las cosas y jamás me hizo ver si estaba contento con mis logros.

- Él me contó lo maravillosa que eres y lo talentosa... -siguió diciendo bajo mi asombro-. Te confieso que he indagado un poco en tu vida profesional, ¿espero que no te moleste? - confesó a lo que yo asentí entendiendo perfectamente que lo hiciera, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo-. Y también te confieso, que el que mi empresa sea una de las mejores, se debe a que me rodeo de lo mejor Bella, mi trabajo consiste en encontrar talentos y hacer que trabajen para mí.

Yo arqueé una ceja confusa; pero él me sonrió animándome a preguntar.

- No lo entiendo… ¿qué quiere decir ? - pregunté un poco confundida.

-Verás querida; para mí trabajan las mejores y mas brillantes mentes; tengo en plantilla lo mejor en cada departamento; confió plenamente en ellos y les recompenso haciéndolos sentir en su propia casa. Y por eso estoy tan interesado en ti; por tu trabajo he podido ver la gran publicista que eres, tienes un don y te quiero conmigo.

Yo le miré con la boca abierta. Realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaba oyendo. Si lo que pretendía es que trabajara sólo para él, sin duda estaba muy equivocado conmigo. Yo ya tenía trabajo en la empresa de publicidad de mi padre y me encargaba de hacer los trabajos que nos encargaban a nuestra empresa; no podría ni querría formar parte de su plantilla, no tenía necesidad y era feliz con mi trabajo.

- Yo… yo no… no entiendo qué quieres decir Aro…-dije confundida -. Yo no necesito un trabajo. Creí que venía a encargarme de la publicidad de su empresa pero no...-. El me interrumpió.

- Lo sé Bella, y es eso a lo que has venido; estoy interesado en que seas la encargada de llevar la publicidad de todo lo concerniente a Twilight, pero no como una simple asesora, te quiero como directora de Publicidad y Marketing; estarás al frente del departamento y todo, desde el más simple de los programas o videojuego, al más sofisticado, será publicitado según tus directrices, ¿qué me dices…?

Yo volví a quedarme impactada, esto no podía ser cierto… No era tonta, sabía que era una gran oportunidad en mi carrera, pero no quería abandonar a mi padre y mucho menos a mi amiga.

Me quedé un rato en silencio meditando todo lo que me estaba diciendo, pero definitivamente, no entendía como mi padre aceptaría la noticia, es más, a pesar de la frialdad que había entre nosotros, me sentiría una traidora por abandonarlo, el podría no ser el padre cariñoso que todo el mundo quiere, pero siempre se preocupó por mi bienestar y nunca me faltó cuando más lo necesité, definitivamente, no me veía preparada para dejarlo.

-Realmente me siento halagada por tu proposición, Aro, pero no creó que pueda aceptarla. Como bien sabes, trabajo para la empresa de mi padre y no estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo-. Le contesté sinceramente.

- Lo entiendo -dijo con una dulce sonrisa -, y por eso lo he hablado primero con tu padre... -Yo volví a mirarlo directamente, más confusa que antes -. Él, al principio, no se lo tomó del todo bien; reconoce lo importante que eres para su empresa, pero le ofrecí un porcentaje de beneficio de todos los trabajos que hagas en la mía, y por supuesto, triplicar tu sueldo actual -. Él me miró fijamente y yo seguía sin palabras.

- Pero eso… es mucho dinero, Aro…-balbuceé haciendo un cálculo mental.

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo mereces.

- ¿Y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo? -pregunté cautelosamente.

Él asintió-. Bella, tu padre no es tonto y sabe que ésta es una gran oportunidad para ti, y además, confía tanto en tu talento, que sabe que tendrá las mismas ganancias que si sólo trabajaras para él.

Yo me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de decir y reconocía la verdad en sus palabras. Si mi padre recibía un porcentaje de todos los ingresos que genere mi trabajo y teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que tendría entre mis manos, sin duda podría ganar incluso más que sólo trabajando para él. Y sin duda esta era una gran oportunidad para mí; trabajar como directora de publicidad en esta gran Corporación sería una gran salto en mi profesión.

- Me gustaría consultarlo primero con él ¿ podría pensármelo antes de contestar?

Él sonrió confiado y asintió -. Bella, no es necesarios que me contestes ahora mismo, aunque me encantaría, porque mentir -dijo riendo-. No pienso volver a Seattle hasta dentro de un mes, me quedan algunos asuntos pendientes aquí, en New York, y tengo planeado visitar cada una de las sucursales que tenemos en todo el país.

-¿Dónde trabajaría si decidiera unirme a ustedes? -pregunté curiosa interrumpiéndolo.

- La sede de la empresa está en Seattle, desde allí producimos nuestros productos estrellas, aunque tenemos oficinas y tiendas por toda norte America. Y tú, definitivamente estarías en Seattle junto a todos mis directivos y te moverías según lo necesitaras.

-Tendría que mudarme a Seattle y… estaría sola -musité para mí sin darme cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta.

- Bella.. -me llamó Aro. Yo levanté mi vista hacía él -. Entiendo que sería un cambio grande en tu vida, y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que te adaptes lo antes posibles, de hecho, estaría más que encantado de que vivieras en mi casa.

- ¡Qué! No...no, no será necesario -dije rápidamente-. ¿Te parece bien qué te conteste en un par de días?

-Claro querida, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Después de que me facilitara su número de teléfono personal, me despedí y me fui directamente para la habitación. Necesitaba saber lo que mi padre pensaba sobre todo esto y sobretodo, necesitaba la opinión de mi mejor amiga.

Realmente, la propuesta era muy tentadora, pero no podía obviar que tendría que dejar a tras todo lo que conocía, para empezar una nueva vida lejos de los seres a los que amaba.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Humm... una propuesta muy tentandora, empezar una nueva vida...

Ha sido un poco triste, realmente Edward se ha colado más adentro de lo que mi chica deseaba, y él no parece estar en mejores condiciones que ella. ¿No os intriga el por qué Edward ha reaccionado así? Y qué os ha parecido la cita con Aro ¿ aceptará la nueva propuesta Bella? y...¿qué pensáis qué se encontrará si la acepta? ajajjaja. Por cierto, no habeis acertado...no era con nuestro chico la cita. :P

Pero por Dios, no dejéis de compartir conmigo vuestras teorias, ademas de ser divertidas realmente me hancen sentir feliz al ver como de nuevo os implicáis en otra historia, creo que es el mayor deseo de un autora, ver como la historia respira através de ustedes. Mil gracias por ser tan generosas con vuestro tiempo.

Especialemente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta ; **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname ; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison(perdona cielo, te siento tan presente siempre que pensé que te había añadido); **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; **Jorgi**; MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡G R A C I A S! Vosotras le dais vida. Nunca lo olvidéis

Reques de mi alma, os adoro. Y loca estoy por tener internet, os echo de menos lo que no está en los escritos /(;_')\

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el domingo...¿será que haya un reencuentro inesperado ahí? (saraes moviendo las cejas sugestivamente)

Un besazo a todas, hasta el domingo y feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Eres tú!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquis ! espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana.

Ahora os dejo con el capi espero que os guste.

¡Dios! ¿será qué se encuentran? ...¡Qué nervios!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

VI. ¡Eres tú!

Me había quedado dormida y después de una maratoniana mañana, conseguí llegar al Lobby del hotel donde Aro esperaba para desayunar conmigo.

Sí… decidí aceptar el trabajo. Después de consultarlo, primero con mi padre ,y luego con Tanya, llamé a Aro para comunicarle mi decisión. He de admitir que me sorprendió que mi padre me animase a aceptar, argumentando lo bueno que sería para mi carrera y que merecía ese puesto por lo buena que era en mi trabajo. Pero sí él me sorprendió, Tanya no lo hizo menos. Al principio se quedó boquiabierta como yo, pero unos minutos después ya veía todas las posibilidades. Me dijo que no sólo debía aceptar porque sería un gran salto en mi carrera profesional, sino porque, como habíamos hablado antes, necesitaba mucho un cambio de aire y este sería perfecto.

En el momento en el que acepté el puesto de trabajo, Aro me obligó a cambiar de hotel. Me instaló en la suite del Gramercy Park. Al principio me negué, pero él insistió diciendo que ya formaba parte de la familia; aunque lo que realmente me convenció, fue que había decidido llevarme con él para presentarme como la nueva directora de publicidad en cada una de las sucursales y de paso me iba enseñando los entresijos de la empresa.

Lo cierto es que estuvimos recorriendo el país de cabo a rabo. No negaré que me encantó visitar todas esas ciudades y conocer a tanta gente maravillosa en ellas. Realmente la empresa contaba con unos directivos muy notorios y Aro me hizo sentir integrada casi de inmediato, pidiendo mi opinión en algunos asuntos que, aunque nada tenían que ver con mi puesto, podrían influir.

En la sucursal de Nueva York conocí a James Witherdale, que era el fotógrafo oficial de la empresa. Él era el artífice de todas las imágenes que utilizaríamos en cada campaña publicitaria y debía reconocer su gran talento. Prácticamente trabajaríamos a mano; mi trabajo dependía del suyo y viceversa por lo que decidimos quedar en varias ocasiones para conocernos mejor y así ir allanando el camino para cuando tomara lugar en mi puesto de trabajo.

También conocí a Jasper Hale que era el asesor jurídico de Twilight Corporation. Era un gran abogado y no había perdido ni un solo caso. Prácticamente era la sombra de Aro; le asesoraba en cada momento, nada se hacía sin que él diera su visto bueno, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su calidad como persona. Desprendía una serenidad y tranquilidad que realmente te sentías en una relativa paz en su presencia.

También tuve el placer de conocer a su novia Alice, que además era una de las diseñadoras de la línea de moda de Twilight junto con su cuñada Rosalie Hale y hermana de Jasper.

Me sentí muy halagada cuando ambas se refirieron a mi trabajo y mi trayectoria profesional, por lo visto, era más conocida de lo que pensaba. Eran muy simpáticas y me hicieron sentir a gusto desde el principio, incluso salimos en varias ocasiones de compras; fueron unas estupendas guías y lo disfruté de lo lindo.

Era de las cosas que más nos gustaba hacer a Tanya y a mí, salir de compras. Y ya había encontrado nuevas compañeras para ello.

Con ellas estuvimos una semana, ya que había que perfilar algunos detalles de la nueva colección; y les entusiasmaron algunas ideas que les comenté sobre como me gustaría enfocar la publicidad de la misma.

Después de excusarme por la tardanza y de tomar una taza de café con unas tostadas, Aro me guió hasta la limusina que nos llevaría a nuestra última visita.

Habíamos vuelto a Nueva York para una última reunión con uno de los inversionistas y de allí, tomaríamos el avión privado de la compañía que nos llevaría ¡por fin! a Seattle. James también viajaría con nosotros ya que había terminado su trabajo allí; y yo estaba encantada porque ¡al fin!, ocuparía mi lugar en la empresa y podría ponerme manos a la obra con lo que realmente me gustaba.

Cuatro horas después aterrizábamos en el aeropuerto y de nuevo otra limusina nos esperaba. Como era algo tarde, Aro decidió que no iríamos a las oficinas directamente, o al menos yo. Durante todo el mes que estuve acompañándolo, aproveché para alquilar un apartamento cerca de la empresa. Al ser céntrico, era de los considerados lujosos, pero con el sueldazo que ganaba me lo podía permitir perfectamente. Aro insistió en que me quedara con él en su mansión pero yo le dejé claro que estaba acostumbrada a tener mi propio espacio.

Cuando llegué al que sería mi edificio, un hombre de mediana edad me recibió. Era el conserje y tenía en su poder las llaves de mi apartamento. Me ayudó a subir las maletas y me dio varias recomendaciones que agradecí. Su nombre era Marco y me pidió que le avisara si tenía cualquier problema.

Me despedí amablemente de él y entré en el que a partir de ahora sería mi hogar.

Era un amplio apartamento, contaba con dos habitaciones y un estudio. El salón diáfano y la cocina grande y elegantemente amueblada. Todos los muebles eran modernos y las paredes estaban decoradas con distintas tonalidades de beige y tostados lo que le daba una ambiente relajado y elegante, en ellas colgaban pinturas impresionantes, verdaderas obras de arte. La habitación principal era enorme, la cama grande revestida con un elegantísimo edredón color chocolate junto con montones de almohadones de colores azules y plateados , las paredes pintadas con un suave color blanco perlado , tenía un enorme vestidor caoba y el cuarto de baño también con muebles de caoba, contaba con una bañera de hidromasaje y una cabina de ducha.

Tanya había enviado todas mis cosas al apartamento semanas antes y se encargó de encontrar una agencia que se dedicaba a instalar las cosas.

Lo bueno era que no tendría que deshacer la maleta en el acto; allí, en el que se convertiría en mi adorado vestidor, tenía ya toda mi ropa; sólo tendría que elegí una muda de ropa interior y uno de mis pijamas favoritos, para cambiarme después de darme un relajante baño de burbuja en mi enorme bañera hidromasaje.

No pude evitar acordarme de la noche en la que hice el amor con Edward en el Jacuzzi de su habitación. Y sí, he de reconocer que a pesar de haber pasado más de un mes de la última vez que lo había visto… Su imagen no se iba de mi mente.

Tuve suerte de haber estado muy ocupada en ese último mes, lo que me hizo tener menos horas sola, que era cuando su recuerdo verdaderamente me torturaba. A pesar del poco tiempo que compartimos, había logrado colarse muy hondo; y aunque trataba de auto convencerme de que había sido sólo una aventura, mi cuerpo y mi corazón lo extrañaban. Más de una vez me pregunté si a él le ocurriría lo mismo, pero enseguida me reprendía totalmente segura de que él ya ni se acordaría de mí.

Después del placentero baño, me introduje entre las sabanas; y tras revisar en mi lap el correo electrónico y preparar la agenda para el día siguiente, me acurruqué en mi fría y grande cama hasta que el sueño apareció.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, y después de una refrescante ducha, me decidí por una falda azul estrecha hasta las rodillas junto una blusa de seda azul también, me calcé con unos zapatos de tacón, pero no muy altos para poder aguantar bien la jornada, y dejé mi cabello suelto. Utilicé un maquillaje suave para cubrir mi pálido rostro y un poco de brillo para mis labios; y rescaté unos aros plateados que hacía tiempo que no me ponía, y que me había regalado mi amiga; esperaba que me diesen suerte en este primer día de trabajo. Me miré en el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes de mi habitación y me dí a mí misma la aprobación.

Aro me había informado que hoy conocería las oficinas principales y el que sería mi despacho. Me presentaría a los compañeros que trabajarían bajo mis ordenes y tendría mi primera reunión con ellos para informales cuál sería mi línea de trabajo y qué esperaba de ellos. Había preparado un dossier con todos los detalles. Después lo acompañaría a un almuerzo donde conocería al resto de ejecutivos.

Me alegré de que tanto James como Jasper y Alice, asistieran al almuerzo, así al menos no me sentiría tan sola. Con James me había compenetrado muy bien y me reía muchísimo con él. El coqueteaba siempre que podía conmigo, pero le dejé bien claro que en estos momentos no buscaba ningún tipo de relación, a lo que él contestó diciendo que sabría esperar y que no dejaría de abonar el terreno. Yo me reía por como se tomaba las cosas, y al menos debía agradecerle que no me acosara, y que sus insinuaciones o sus halagos fueran siempre sutiles.

No negaré que realmente llamaba mi atención. Era un hombre extremadamente sexy y su cabello rubio siempre recogido en una coleta le daba la imagen de bohemio e incluso rebelde y eso me gustaba mucho, además de poseer un cuerpo impresionante. Pero para mi desgracia, cada vez que me fijaba en un hombre, la imagen de Edward se hacía presente y no podía evitar compararlos, y claro, en comparación, todos salían perdiendo. Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo conociera a alguien que realmente borrara su imagen de mi mente.

El chofer de la compañía esperaba en la puerta de mi edificio para llevarme a las oficinas; Aro insistió en que fuera así, de hecho, había en plantilla bastantes chóferes para atender las necesidades de todos lo directivos.

Quedé impresionada cuando cruce la recepción de las oficinas. Era un edificio de, al menos, treinta plantas. Sencillamente majestuoso, todo eran vidrieras que le hacían parecer un gran espejo gigantesco, dando la impresión de estar en continuo movimiento; y eso reflejaba a la perfección el alma de esta gran compañía.

Aro me esperaba, por supuesto, en la última planta. Cuando salí del ascensor que se abrió mostrándome una gran sala de espera, toda revestida de madera con obras de artes expuestas en perfecta armonía, caminé hasta el final donde había una mesa de despacho de la que me imagino era de la secretaria de Aro. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa forzada, era una chica más o menos de mi edad, de un largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño; su rostro era angelical pero había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir incomoda. Ella miraba desafiante.

- Buenos días, señorita - saludé para presentarme.

Ella elevó su mirada como si acabará de notar mi presencia-. Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - preguntó con frialdad escrutándome de arriba a bajo.

- El señor Vulturi me espera, ¿sería tan amable de anunciarme? Soy Isabella Swan…

Ella, sin dejar que terminara mi presentación, pulsó el interruptor del intercomunicador.

- ¿Señor Vulturi?

- ¿Sí Jane? - respondió la ya conocida voz de mi jefe.

- La señorita Swan ha llegado -dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Ha llegado? ¡Hágala pasar inmediatamente! -ordenó.

- Enseguida Señor -respondió ella y cortó la conversación.

Ella me miró y señalándome con la cabeza la dirección de la puerta de doble ala, me hizo pasar.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, Aro se levantó de su magnífico asiento y se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¡Buenos días, querida! -y dándome un suave beso en la mejilla me saludó-. ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Estoy ansioso por presentarte a todos y que conozcas por fin tu despacho- decía entusiasmado.

- Y yo, estoy impresionada Aro, el edificio es majestuoso, ¡te felicito!.

- Gracias , pero… vamos. Ya quiero ver a Isabella Swan en acción -. Yo sonreí por su comentario y es que también estaba entusiasmada por ocupar mi puesto.

Abriendo la puerta de su impresionante despacho, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de su secretaría.

- Jane… -Ésta se levantó enseguida y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Aro-. Quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, a partir de ahora considérala la directora del departamento de publicidad -. Ella asintió un poco incómoda y yo le sonreí un poco pagada de mí misma. No es que fuese de esas personas que se sienten superiores a otras, pero no me había gustado su trato anterior; aunque esperaba que con el tiempo consiguiéramos entendernos, ya que tendría que subir a aquí a la sala de juntas casi cada mañana.

- Bella… -le dije a ella-, llámame Bella, por favor -. Ella dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa y asintió-. Esperaba de corazón llevarme bien con la gente aquí. Nunca había tenido problemas, pero siempre, cuando eres nueva, cuesta adaptarse y que te acojan.

- ¡Bella vamos, acompáñame! -dijo Aro cogiéndome por el codo y dirigiéndome hacia los ascensores.

- Espero que todo vaya bien - dije un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes Bella, te los meterás a todos en el bolsillo antes de que acabe el día-. Yo sonreí agradecida por su esfuerzo para calmar mis nervios.

Bajamos hasta la vigésima tercera planta. Y nada más llegar allí, me sentí en casa. Había una gran sala llena de mesas de dibujos junto a escritorios con sofisticados aparatos informáticos. Al menos habría veinticinco personas trabajando animadamente. El ambiente era muy grato y distendido. Nos encontramos con varios compañeros alrededor de una de las mesas, mientras miraban expectantes lo que otro compañero estaba creando; había mucho movimiento, y en las paredes colgaban mucho de los eslóganes que hasta hoy, había utilizado en las campañas publicitarias; también había varias pantallas planas desde donde se observaban los progresos que se hacían en los distintos trabajos; en algunas de las mesas había personal encargado en pasar los negativos, una y otra vez, observando los distintos ángulos para elegir los mejores. Pude ver a James hablando animadamente con una de las chicas, mientras miraban en el ordenador las últimas fotos que éste había hecho; pero en cuanto se percató de nuestra presencia, se apresuró en llegar hasta nosotros.

- ¡Hola Bella! - saludó mientras me besaba cariñosamente en la mejilla bajo los ojos atónitos de todos los que estaban allí, que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarnos atención.

- ¡Hola James! - le saludé sonriente-. No te imagina lo mucho que me está gustando este sitio-. A James se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

Aro llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la gran sala; me gustaba porque solo había alguna que otra pared de separación, supongo que era para separar los trabajos que requerían más intimidad, el resto, era todo diáfano. En aquel lugar no había distinciones, eran todos iguales; desde los que hacían los gráficos técnicamente, hasta los que se encargaban de los informes y papeleo.

Aro me presentó y no dejó de alabar mis últimos trabajos diciéndoles a todos que, a partir de ahora, era yo la encargada de todo lo que en este departamento aconteciese. Me sorprendió ver que alguno sabían de mí y aún más que admiraban mi trabajo; me sentí acogida inmediatamente y después de saludarlos, Aro los invitó a seguir con su trabajo mientras yo terminaba de conocer todo el lugar.

Desde la sala se podían ver varias puertas; tras una de ellas, había una gran sala de juntas con una larga y ovalada mesa con, al menos, veinte asientos de cuero más el principal, que era un poco más grande. Lo toqué sintiéndome dichosa por ser la poseedora del honor de presidir todas las reuniones aquí.

Tras otras de las puertas, había una gran sala office; en ella había una nevera, una encimera con varios aparatos como cafeteras y microondas; y unas mesas redondas de ocho asientos , además de varios sofás de color rojo apoyados en dos de las paredes.

Y tras otras de las puertas se encontraban los servicios, todo con muebles de diseño y una limpieza impecable.

Justo antes de llegar a la última de la puerta, Aro me presentó a la que a partir de ahora se convertiría en mi secretaria personal.

Nicole era su nombre y era una chica de color de unos treinta años, que de lejos se veía, que era toda una profesional. Enseguida me saludó con una gentil sonrisa y me confesó que estaba entusiasmada de ser mi nueva secretaría, y que haría todo lo posible para hacer mi trabajo mucho más llevadero.

Yo le agradecí y le pedí que, una vez me quedara sola, me pusiera al día y empezásemos a preparar la agenda.. Ella simplemente sonrió asintiendo. Aunque era joven y mi imagen no era de esas ejecutivas frías, sabía muy bien hacerme respetar y sobre todo hacer mi trabajo.

Y ¡por fin! llegamos a la que supuse era mi despacho. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando Aro, con mucha ceremonia, abría las puertas del que a partir de hoy mismo iba a ser mi despacho.

Era una estancia con una decoración modernista, pensado sin duda para la gente joven.

El blanco y el rojo junto al cristal, daban un ambiente armonioso y fresco, justo lo que se necesita para tener la mente abierta a nuevas ideas.. El sillón de un rojo granate del mismo color que la pared de enfrente que rompía con el blanco del resto de paredes; un gran ventanal a mi espalda daba una, más que hermosa, vista de la ciudad, y una mesa auxiliar que disponía de un sofisticado equipo informático, me permitiría llevar el trabajo cómodamente. Los muebles de color de acero, rompían con la mesa semicircular toda de cristal. Las estanterías repletas de libros y revistas y en el ala izquierda, un sofá también de color rojo sobre una alfombra blanca …

Definitivamente un despacho de ensueño. Encima de la mesa había un arreglo floral con tulipanes rojos que me emocionaron ya que eran mis flores favoritas y no pude más que mirar emocionada a Aro y gesticular un emotivo " gracias."

Él se acercó a mí y tomando de mis manos me condujo hasta el sillón donde me invitó a sentarme.

- Ahora sí… ¡Bienvenida a nuestra familia!... Desde hoy eres la nueva directora del departamento de publicidad y espero que nuestra relación sea por muchos, muchos años.. Y que todos estén llenos de éxitos.

Yo me senté y no pude evitar acariciar mi nueva mesa donde había un tapete de cuero rojo y sentí la fuerza emanar de él. Sin duda aquí había mucha energía positiva para dejar volar mi creatividad.

Aro dejó escapar una suave risa satisfecho por mi reacción, y después de recordarme que pasaría por mí sobre la una para ir al almuerzo, me dejó para que pudiera comenzar con mi trabajo.

James no se hizo esperar para cruzar la puerta y abrazarme dando vueltas - ¡Felicidades jefa! disfruta de este día porque, a partir de mañana, esto será la jungla..- bromeó mientras reía haciéndome reír a mí también.

- ¡Ah, ya suéltame animal…! - intenté decir entre risas - me vas a lastimar. Y como bien dices… soy la jefa.. ¡Tenme respeto! - le reprendí mientras él seguía dándome vueltas.

Gracias a Dios, James escuchó mi súplicas y me dejó de nuevo en el suelo mientras seguía riendo. Desde luego que estaba entusiasmado con trabajar conmigo, sólo espero que piense lo mismo cuando empiece a exigirle.

- Vamos James, deja ya el juego y sal de aquí, necesito hablar con Nicole …- le pedí mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta..

- Oh, vamos Bella.. - dijo poniendo un puchero - ya me vas a privar de tu compañía -. Yo rodé los ojos y sonriéndole le empujé hasta sacarlo de mi despacho. Nicole, cuando nos vio salir, no puedo evitar reírse moviendo la cabeza.

- Lo siento Bella -decía ella entre risas-, pero no sabes muy bien dónde te has metido.

- Ya me imagino, pero descuida Nicole -dije siguiéndole la broma -, a esté lo domestico antes de un mes -. Ahora rompimos ambas en risas mientras James se llevaba una mano al corazón fingiendo estar dolido.

-Bueno, ahora si me voy.. - dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en la mejilla. No sabía por qué eran todos tan cariñosos y no me iba a quejar por ello, la verdad que me hacían sentir muy bien -. Te veo en la junta en media hora… ¿estarás preparada? - preguntó esta vez más serio.

- Descuida James, sólo ajusto algunas cositas con Nicole y ya estaremos listas -dije mirándola mientras ella asentía cogiendo una carpeta y siguiéndome hasta mi despacho... !Ah, que bien sonaba eso!

Después de haber estado una media hora con Nicole, pude ponerme un poco al día sobre los trabajos pendientes. Le pedí que ojeara el dossier que había preparado y que le hiciera copias para todos y también que convocara a todos en la sala de juntas .

La reunión fue a las mil maravillas. Todos se quedaron impresionados por como llevaba preparada la reunión y lo informada que estaba de todo. Si alguno había tenido algún tipo de duda sobre mi capacidad, desde luego se las disipé. Les comenté como me gustaba trabajar y que era muy exigente. Teníamos mucha responsabilidad entre nuestras manos y no iba a permitir retrasos injustificados. La reunión terminó después de una hora y ya conocía a toda la plantilla. Había gente linda y se veían que adoraba como yo, este trabajo. Estaba segura que seriamos un gran equipo.

Como había dicho Aro, sobre la una pasó por mí para irnos al restaurante. No negaré que estaba un poco nerviosa, el día iba pasando de maravillas pero aún me tocaba conocer al director financiero y al Ingeniero informático, sin duda los más importantes después de Aro, ya que sin sus trabajos, esta empresa no tendría razón de ser. Sólo esperaba encajar con ellos sin problemas, sobre todo con el cerebrito, o sea, el Ingeniero , ya que mi trabajo iba ligado al suyo. Él creaba el producto, yo lo publicitaba para venderlo.

Media hora más tarde entrábamos en el restaurante más famoso y glamuroso de la ciudad. En cuanto el Maître vio a Aro, lo codujo junto conmigo hacia la mesa que estaba reservada. Ya en ella se encontraban Alice con Jasper, un chico rubio que desconocía, una chica morena que también desconocía y por supuesto James, que nada más verme, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Aro y yo llegamos a la mesa y todos se levantaron para saludarnos menos la chica morena que permaneció sentada; me sorprendió un poco su actitud, pero enseguida me arrepentí porque cuando Aro se acercó a ella, me dí cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas.

Ella besó cariñosamente a mi jefe y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, yo se la devolví y alargé mi mano para saludarla.

- Isabella…

- Bella…- le interrumpí ya cansada - Aro simplemente sonrió.

- Bella, te presento a mi sobrina Ángela -. La chica me dio un suave apretón de mano.

- Ángela, ella es Bella Swan , la nueva directora de publicidad.

Ángela me miró con expectación. Supuse que le parecí demasiado joven para ostentar ese cargo, pero inmediatamente me felicitó diciendo que le encantaba que una mujer, y además joven, consiguiera ese puesto. Y además me felicitó por los trabajos que había hecho en las distintas campañas publicitarias tanto en moda como en otros campos.

Lo cierto era, que me estaba cayendo estupendamente, estaba segura que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas; a pesar de su incapacidad, no se mostraba hostil o amargada , sino todo lo contrario.

Me presentaron también a Michael Newton, director financiero. Quedé impactada ya que también era muy joven, a penas contaría con treinta años. Él me saludó besándome la mano, ante un gruñido de parte de James, pero que a mí me pareció muy gracioso al igual que a todos los que estaban en la mesa que empezaron a reír.

Todos tomamos asiento y justo en frente de mí quedaba una silla vacía, junto a Ángela.

- Ángela ¿tú prometido no piensa venir? - preguntó un tanto molesto Aro.

- Oh, tío.. lo siento, él llamó diciendo que se iba a retrasar un poco. Un problema de última hora. Si quieres le llamo para ver…

- No es necesario, Ángela - dijo apretándole la mano -. Sé que no se retrasaría si no es algo importante -. Y le sonrió.

Estuvimos esperando por quince minutos más pero al final Aro decidió pedir los platos. La comida estaba siendo bastante amena. Tanto Alice como Ángela se les veía emocionada con la campaña de moda; y Jasper y Aro conversaban sobre unos asuntos pendientes mientras Michael y James no apartaba la vista de mí.

Precisamente, estaba hablando con James acerca de unas fotos que podríamos hacer para la nueva línea de bañadores, cuando una voz que me resultó bastante familiar nos saludó.

- Hola, siento la tardanza…- se disculpó.

Yo me giré para ver de quién procedía esa voz y en el acto quedé paralizada. Pero lo peor fue que él no había reparado en mí aún, se acercó a Ángela y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo estás linda? - le oí preguntar, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y después le reprendió por su falta de tacto.

- Edward, no seas mal educado - le riñó sonriéndole-. Déjame presentarte a la invitada de honor .. - dijo girando su vista hacia mí seguida de la mirada de Edward - Ella es Isabella Swan, la nueva directora de publicidad…

Él se quedó mirándome totalmente impactado. Yo prácticamente había dejado de respirar, ya que al principio en sus ojos vi la sorpresa, pero al instante, su mirada se tornó a una fría y dura.

- ¡Eres Tú! - dijo penetrándome con la mirada.

Yo en ese mismo instante deseé que la tierra me tragase. ¿ Qué es lo qué estaba pasando? Era él… era el mismo hombre que me había hecho tocar el cielo de tantas maneras, que me era imposible de expresar; el mismo que había derramado lágrimas al separarnos; pero que ahora… me miraba con odio, con furia...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. ¡Ahhh! lo sé , lo sé...¿cómo lo puedo cortar ahí? ...ni yo misma lo sé...bueno sí, escribiendo "continuará..." jajajjajajajajajajja

Ainss...que ese "_¡Eres tú!"_ no me ha gustado ni un pelo. Me imagino lo impactante que ha sido para los dos pero...Dios...cómo le hablas así a la mujer con quien te has acostado de la manera más pasional apenas hace un mes...¬¬ algo me dice que aquí empiezan las primeras curvas...

¿Qué pensáis ustedes? Y... chicas respiren, no era casado...uff...aunque...¬¬ ¡Sí prometido! y de Ángela...ains...¿alguien se imaginó algo así? bueno sí, alguna por ahí hubo, aunque no con quién..ajajjaj

En fin preciosa, agarrensen que llega lo bueno...

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por esas palabras que son un aliciente para seguir a pesar del trabajo que a veces supone. Muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta ; **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname ; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 ; **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡G R A C I A S! Vosotras le dais vida. Nunca lo olvidéis.

Reques de mi alma, os adoro. Gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo.

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el miércoles... ¿Queréis saber cómo reaccionaran los dos? uff...

Un besazo, hasta el miércoles; y feliz comienzo de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	7. Chapter 7 Sentimientos encontrados

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas ! espero que hayáis tenido un lindo comienzo de semana.

Ahora os dejo con el capi espero que os guste.

¡Ah! desde hoy yo me declaro Team Bella 100x100

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

VII. Sentimientos encontrados.

Todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta del cruce de miradas, y pude ver como Aro fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿ Qué pasa contigo, muchacho?- le espetó Aro.

En ese mismo instante él adoptó una actitud más relajada.

- Lo siento… volvió a disculparse para volver a mirarme -, la he confundido con otra persona -dijo para mi asombro, dejándome bien claro que no quería que se supiese lo nuestro.

Supongo que en mi cara debía reflejarse la confusión que sentía, ya que James, inmediatamente, pasó un brazo por mis hombro y, acercándose a mi oído, me susurró tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Tranquila Bella, Edward ha debido de confundirte, él jamás se había comportado así con nadie -. Yo bajé la mirada hacia mis manos que reposaban en mi regazo. Un mar de emociones se abrían paso en mi interior. Primero que todo era confusión, había creído escuchar que era su... ¿prometido? Después miedo por su reacción, y por último, rabia; rabia por negarme.

- Lo siento Isabella… -dijo fríamente-, acepta mis disculpas -. Me pidió.

- Cla… claro, no hay problema -titubeé levantando la mirada para enfrentarla con la suya. Fingí una sonrisa, y volví mi cara hacía James buscando salir de la atracción de su mirada.

Aro, al que no le había pasado desapercibido nuestra reacción, decidió mediar.

- Edward, como bien ha dicho Ángela, tengo el inmenso placer de presentarte a la nueva directora del departamento de publicidad, Isabella Swan…

Él asintió mirándome descaradamente.

- Bella… -dijo Aro mirándome esta vez a mí-, siento mucho la terrible confusión, y te pido que lo disculpes, seguro que ha sido a causa del estrés del trabajo- dijo viéndole a él, con una mirada reprobadora -. Él es Edward Cullen, mi mejor fichaje, ya que es el creador de todos los productos estrellas de la firma; además de ser parte de la familia, ya que es el prometido de mi queridísima sobrina- dijo girándose hacía ella y brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

Definitivamente estaba por vomitar. Inmediatamente sentí revolverse mi estómago. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que te acuestes con alguien en un viaje, a miles de kilómetros de tu país, y acabes trabajando un mes después, en su misma empresa, que resulta ser del tío de su prometida? Y lo peor, que nuestros trabajos tendrían que ir de la mano y algo me decía que no iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Realmente me estaba sintiendo mal; tenía un pellizco en el estómago que me estaba causando nauseas y no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Me paré de mi sitió y disculpándome, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño para serenarme.

Prácticamente volé entre las mesa hasta llegar al aseo de señoras, corrí hasta uno de los cubículo, y apoyándome con las manos en la taza del váter, vacié el contenido de mi estómago.

Odiaba que me pasara esto; era un efecto muy típico cuando me ponía muy nerviosa. En el instante en el que me tranquilicé, me enjuagué la boca lavándome los dientes con el pequeño cepillo que siempre llevaba en mi bolso; había conseguido recuperar mi estado normal, me retoqué un poco el maquillaje, y tomando varías respiraciones profundas, salí para volver a la mesa.

Pero nada más cruzar la puerta, una fuerte mano me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia la parte de atrás de restaurante, donde nadie podía vernos.

Al principio me asuste, pero en cuanto vi de quién se trataba, el miedo se fue convirtiendo en ira.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -. Me gritó Edward taladrándome con la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio y de rabia, mientras seguía apretando con sus manos mis brazos.

¡Suéltame Edward! -dije asustada-, me estás haciendo daño… ¿qué pasa contigo?- le pregunté mientras intentaba zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

- Debí imaginarlo…-profería enfurecido-. Eres igual que todas… -Yo lo miraba perpleja sin saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¿cómo era posible qué me tratara de esta manera tan brusca?, ¿qué le había hecho yo?

- Edward, por favor... me haces daño -, gemí rogándole para que me soltara antes de que me hiciera un moretón.

Él pareció salir de su locura transitoria y aflojó el agarre.

- Creí que eras diferente Bella... -dijo sonriendo irónicamente-. ¿Qué pasa, averiguaste quién era, y sólo tuviste que acostarte con el gran jefe para llegar hasta mí? -dijo mirándome con desprecio.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo; ni siquiera sabía donde vivía o trabajaba, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo esto? La ira iba apoderándose de mí y sin aguantar más, me solté de su agarré y le propiné una buena cachetada.

Él se llevó su mano a la mejilla que había golpeado y me miró sorprendido.

- Óyeme bien… Edward Cullen…-su nombre salió de mis labios con renuencia-. No sé qué demonios está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, pero no te permitiré que me faltes el respeto. No fui yo el que fue infiel; yo no le debía nada a nadie, ni tampoco te debo nada a ti, ¿me entiendes?..- le espeté apretando los puños intentando contener las ganas que tenía de seguir golpeándolo-. Y para tu información… -dije apretando los dientes -, no me acuesto con nadie, y mucho menos he venido aquí por ti… No creí volverte a ver en la vida… -dije más para mí que para él.

Me volví dándole la espalda, no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera maltratándome o insultándome de algún modo-. Estúpido engreído…- susurré mientras me separaba de él, dejándole allí plantado para volver a la mesa.

Me giré un segundo para comprobar que no me seguía y la imagen me congeló. Edward estaba apoyado con las manos sobre la pared en la que, minutos antes, me tenía presa, y se golpeaba la frente una y otra vez contra la pared.

Aparté la vista de esa imagen tan desgarradora. ¿No lo entendía? ¿por qué se comportaba así?... Podía comprender que no quisiera que su prometida supiera lo nuestro, ni yo pensaba contarlo, ¿pero atacarme de esa manera?

Con estos pensamientos llegué a la mesa. Todos me miraron con preocupación, pero yo les puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida intentando relajar el ambiente.

- Bella, ya me estaba preocupando…¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Aro notablemente preocupado.

- Aaahh, sí … es sólo que algo debió de sentarme mal y tengo el estómago un poco pesado.

- La verdad es que no tienes buena cara -dijo Ángela preocupada.

Definitivamente esa chica no merecía que su novio la engañase de esa manera. Odiaba todavía más a Edward por haberme utilizado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Se veía tan sincera en su comentario. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiese lo que pasó entre nosotros?, de nuevo mi corazón empezó a acelerase; estaba empezando a sentirme ansiosa de nuevo.

- Es cierto Bella, no pareces que estés bien..- la secundó esta vez Alice.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? -propuso Aro -. Seguramente el viaje , la excitación del primer día, y este desafortunado mal entendido, deben estar pasándote factura.

Yo no sabía que decir, pero definitivamente quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, y esa era la excusa perfecta.

- Sí… creo que me marcharé a casa si no os importa… -dije apenada-. Aro, siento esto, pero tienes razón, el cambio de horario, la emoción que he sentido esta mañana y bueno …-dejé la frase inconclusa pero daba a entender que lo ocurrido con Edward, realmente me había afectado-, será mejor que me marche. Despídanme del Señor Cullen -dije fingiendo lástima por no hacerlo yo misma-. Os veré mañana en la oficina -dije mientras me despedía de todos-. Ha sido un placer conocerte Ángela -le dije con sinceridad -. Ya nos veremos.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un amable apretón de mano.

- Puedo llevarte.. se ofreció James que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Oh, no James, de verdad… no es necesario. Tomaré un Taxis

- De ninguna manera Bella -aseguró Aro -, Taylor te estará esperando para llevarte a casa.

- En serio Aro, no es necesario -. Me quejé.

- No hay más que hablar, ya le he avisado y te espera a fuera.

- Está bien…-contesté, y después de recoger mi bolso, me encaminé acompañada de James hasta la puerta. Justo cuando iba a cruzarla me giré y vi como Edward llegaba a la mesa y dirigía una mirada triste hacía mí. Jamás entenderé a los hombres, y mucho menos a uno tan bipolar.

- ¿Pasa algo? preguntó James cuando me quedé parada en la puerta.

- No..- le sonreí tristemente.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe a casa ? , realmente me preocupa tu estado -dijo serio.

- No te preocupes James -. Le contesté mientras me dirigía al coche donde Taylor ya esperaba con la puerta abierta.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita -saludó profesionalmente y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a entrar.

James se quedó apoyado de la ventanilla tras cerrar la puerta Descansa Bella, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Le sonreí y le hice señal al chofer para que emprendiese el camino.

En media hora estaba de vuelta en la seguridad de mi hogar. Resultaba extraño como un sitió en el que apenas había pasado unas cuantas horas, ya lo podía considerar mi hogar, pero allí al menos no tendría que fingir o callar.

Nada más cruzar la puerta dejé escapar un grito. ¡Dios!, como necesitaba desahogar la tensión. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Resulta que estoy trabajando para la misma empresa que él, y para colmo, tendré que contar con él para realizar mi trabajo -¡Ah! -. Otro gritó de frustración salió de mi garganta, y comencé a patear la puerta; definitivamente, mi vida era una mierda.

Un rato después, ya más tranquila tras la pataleta, decidí darme un baño. Necesitaba relajarme.

Una vez entré en el agua caliente, dejé que mi mente divagara. Y por supuesto, la imagen de Edward volvió con fuerza a ella; pero esta vez no era su rostro dulce y deseoso el que se presentó, era otro de rabia y odio. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mí? meditaba frustrada. Seguro había estado con tantas mujeres que pensaba que todas eran iguales. Pero en este caso se equivocaba, y si hubo un tiempo en el que creí sentir algo por él, definitivamente, se había encargado de matarlo.

El Edward Cullen que conocí en Miami no era el mismo Edward Cullen que tuve la desgracia de conocer en ese maldito almuerzo. Aunque ahora me quedaba lo más importante. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Debería hablar con Aro y decirle que no podía seguir trabajando para él?… Pero inmediatamente deseché esa idea. ¿ Por qué iba a irme? Yo no había hecho nada en absoluto, él era el que tendría que soportarme; amo demasiado mi trabajo como para tirarlo todo por la borda por un imbécil como Edward Cullen.

Salí de la bañera y me puse el pijama; me senté en el sofá del salón y prendí la tele para distraerme con alguna película. Aunque lo cierto era que me sentía cansada, así que, me acomodé entre los cojines hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

Una hora más tarde desperté con un fuerte dolor de cuello. ¡Augh! Odiaba quedarme dormida en el sofá. Me levanté y fui hacía la cocina para picar algo; unos desagradables sonidos provenientes de mi estómago me recordaron que no había comido.

Me preparé unos sándwiches. _Nota mental: Agradecer a Tanya por mandar que abastecieran la cocina también_. Cogí un jugo de piña y me fui de nuevo al salón para tomar mi aperitivo.

Empecé a cambiar canales a ver si encontraba algo que mereciera la pena, hasta que un anuncio publicitario del último producto de nuestra firma apareció en pantalla.

No pude evitar quedarme observándolo y sonreí al ver los típicos errores que habían cometido. Se trataba de un videojuego de esos de rol, ambientado en la edad media y donde sus personajes cambiaban de escenarios yendo del pasado al futuro a través de unas esferas.

Tanto la música como el montaje lo presentaban como una historia épica donde el jugador encarnaba a un gran guerrero que luchaba para salvar su mundo del gran tirano. No podía negar que los gráficos eran espectaculares. Eso me hizo recordar que Edward tenía mucho que ver en ellos. Pero por otra parte, se podía ver los típicos errores a la hora de presentar la historia.

Sólo se mostraba al gran guerrero actuando en luchas encarnizadas obviando por completo el verdadero transfondo de la hermosa historia. Conocía bien este tipo de juegos, el hecho de que me dedicase a publicitarlos, me obligaba a jugarlos para llegar a ver el alma de la historia y en este, desde luego le faltaba. Sin duda mi predecesor no era tan objetivo como yo, y eso me hacía sentir más segura; mi punto de vista y mi creatividad serían de gran ayuda a esta empresa.

Mucho más animada encendí mi lap y revisé mi correo. Había varios de Nicole, recordándome que mañana a primera hora tenía junta con Aro, otro de James volviendo a repetir que si lo necesitase no dudara en llamarlo, y otro de mi queridísima amiga, preguntándome cómo me había ido el primer día.

Contesté a todos incluido el de Tanya, aunque en esté no fui del todo sincera. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla. Ya tendría tiempo de contarle más adelante, cuando supiera como iban a ir las cosas por acá.

Después de revisar concienzudamente los documentos que me había enviado Nicole para la reunión, cerré la sesión y llevé los platos sucios a la cocina.

Me preparé un té mientras lavaba los trastes. Estaba apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba que la tetera se calentase, cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta.

Me extrañé muchísimo, porque a excepción de James y Aro, y por supuesto, el chofer de la compañía, nadie conocía donde vivía. Me apresuré en abrir la puerta y me alegré de que fuera el conserje.

- Hola Marco ¿ en qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Hola señorita, Bella! -saludó cariñosamente -. Siento molestarla a estas horas pero su chofer me ha dejado esta nota para que se la entregue personalmente.

- ¿Una nota? pregunté con curiosidad mientras la tomaba de sus manos-. ¿Mi chofer, dices? -él asintió con una sonrisa-. Esta bien Marco, gracias -susurré mirando el papel doblado.

- Buenas noches, señorita, que descanse-. Se despidió amablemente.

- Lo mismo para ti, Marco. Hasta mañana -respondí.

Cerré la puerta y me fui directa a la cocina ya que la tetera empezó a silbar.

Apagué la vitro y retiré la tetera para servirme el té.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la cocina con la taza de Té en la mano y abrí la misteriosa nota. Estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía, pero me quedé paralizada en cuanto supe de quien se trataba.

"_No sé que broma del destino te ha traído hasta aquí, sólo espero que te hagas cargo. Confío en tu discreción. E. C. _".

Me quedé perpleja mirándola. No podía creer lo que tenía delante. ¡Por supuesto qué sería discreta! ¿Qué se había creído, qué iría por ahí ventilando mis romances?, como si eso le importase a nadie.

No sabía que me molestaba más, el que no quisiera saber nada de mí, o que me tomara por una oportunista. Pero eso era algo que le iba a dejar muy claro a partir de mañana. El Señor Cullen no sabía todavía con quién se está metiendo.

Si lo que él pretendía es pasar como que no nos conocíamos, no tenía ningún problema con ello; para mí esta situación era tan incómoda como lo era para él, y después de cómo me trató en el almuerzo, no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ser ni siquiera su amiga. Jamás podría serlo de un arrogante, prepotente, mezquino, e infiel como el Señor Cullen.

Arrugué la maldita nota en mi puño y la tiré con rabia al cubo de la basura. Al menos me alegraba saber que tendría que soportarme en el trabajo. A ver cómo te las arreglas con eso - Ni pienses que voy a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, guapito... -amenacé en voz alta con una diabolica sonrisa mirando hacia el cubo como si se lo estuviese diciendo a él.

Enjuagué la taza y la dejé en el escurridor; terminé de acomodar el salón y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes. Como ya llevaba el pijama puesto sólo tuve que meterme en la cama.

Aunque odiaba pensar en él, no podía evitar que lo que había pasado en el almuerzo se repitiese una y otra vez en mi cabeza… Recordar la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos cuando me asaltó en el pasillo, lejos de molestarme como lo hizo en ese momento, me hacía estremecer. A pesar de la violencia no pude evitar sentir su fragancia, ese olor que un mes antes me había hecho enloquecer; y muy a mi pesar, las imágenes de él haciéndome el amor llegaron a mi mente.

Aún después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera; sólo con pensar en sus caricias, en su sabor, me excitaba. Y aquí estaba de nuevo con el mismo problema de siempre...

Pero esta vez no me dejé llevar como en otras ocasiones. De un saltó salí de la cama y me quité la ropa, fui hasta el cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Esta vez no iba a permitir que controlara ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo. A partir de hoy no sucumbiría a las fantasía que tenía con él, aunque incluso éstas me hicieran llegar a orgasmos deliciosos. ¡Arghhh! lo odiaba más por eso.

Él me había sacado de su vida sin ningún remordimiento; ya iba siendo hora de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Salí cinco minutos después tiritando de frío, pero al menos había puesto a raya mis calenturientas hormonas. Presentía que habría muchas más de estas, pero conseguiría sacarlo de mi mente y estaba completamente segura que su actitud facilitaría mucho ese propósito.

Esta vez me colé entre las sábanas acurrucándome para recuperar el calor corporal lo antes posible. Otra cosa más que debía añadir a mi lista "Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen." Miré hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las once de la noche, debía dormirme pronto; mañana me esperaba un día bastante movidito y no deseaba estar hecha un trapo. Al imbécil éste no le daría el gusto ni de verme con ojeras...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Oh Edward, Edward... no sabes muy bien con quien te estás metiendo, cariño. No sólo con una Bella fuerte y segura de sí misma (que me encanta) sino con una autora que se siente igual...lo que es peor...ajjajajajajja...

En fin chicas, espero que os haya gustado y que disfruteis ya que ahora comienza el juego...Dios, adoro estos momentos...ajajajajjajajaj

¡Ah! dado que me lo habéis preguntado muchas os lo diré. Si habrá pov Edward, pero estos forman parte de la historia así que...sean pacientes en ese respecto y... no dejéis pasar algunos detalles en los capis, que en cierta manera nos pueden hacer intuir lo que está pasando por la cabeza de ese idiot...ains quisiera odiarlo, pero yo no puedo..;)

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por esas palabras que son un aliciente para seguir a pesar del trabajo que a veces supone. Muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny**.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡ S!

**Pamny**; hola cielo, es un placer para mí conocerte. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis historias. No sabes lo emocionante que es para mí saber que por ese rincón del mundo también leen mis historias. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario preciosa. Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Un beso enorme desde España.

Reques de mi alma, os adoro. Gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo.

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el domingo... ¿Queréis saber qué pasa cuando tengan que estar frente a frente en el trabajo? (movimiento de cejas)

Un besazo, hasta el domingo; y feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	8. Chapter 8 Partiendo de cero

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas ! espero que hayáis tenido un lindo fin de semana.

Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi...(saraes frotándose las manos) ¡Que empiece el combate chicas!..ajajajajjajaja.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

VIII. Partiendo de cero

El fastidioso sonido del la alarma del despertador me hizo remover entre las sábanas. Aún con los ojos cerrados me estiré para apagarla, pero como siempre ocurría, no había manera de encontrarla. Había tomado como costumbre poner el despertador en la esquina de la mesita para obligarme a despertar, siempre había sido muy perezosa y más de una vez llegaba a dormirme después de apagarlo.

Me levanté molesta por el estruendoso sonido-. ¡Por fin! -exclamé cuando lo conseguí. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos para confirmar que eran las siente de la mañana.

Bostecé estirando los brazos mientras me dirigía hacía el clóset para coger una muda nueva. Corriendo me metí a la ducha.

Había preparado un conjunto de pantalón pitillo de talle bajo color gris marengo que marcaba mis piernas y mi trasero de una manera tan sexy que estaba segura que más de una mirada me ganaría por la retaguardia, junto a una blusa de seda blanca con un escote que llegaba al nacimiento de mis pechos y que caía sobre estos casi como una caricia. Cómoda pero sexy , era una de las normas que había adquirido con Tanya. Además el conjunto contaba con una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón que quedaba justo a la altura de mis caderas. Muy ejecutiva.¡Por supuesto! Me calcé unos zapatos negros de tacón , el suficiente para sentirme sexy sin llegar a fastidiarme en el trabajo. Me puse un leve maquillaje, un poco de mascarilla y de brillo labial. Los aros de plata y un brazalete de plata también. El pelo lo sujeté en una cola baja dejándolo caer sobre uno de mis hombros y dejando algunos mechones suavemente ondulados sueltos. Y…¡Lista!... Sonreí a la imagen que proyectaba el espejo.

Fui hacia la cocina para prepararme el primer café del día junto a un bol de frutas. Cuando fui a tirar los desperdicios a la basura, volví a ver la nota arrugada. Moví la cabeza negando. Aún me costaba creer que trabajaría con él. Desde luego tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía la nota; que broma macabra nos estaba gastando el destino…

A las ocho llegué a la entrada de las oficinas; me dirigí al ascensor y esperé para el próximo; varías chicas esperaban detrás de mí y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

- En serio Lauren, lleva un mes imposible de tratar. Ya ni le reconozco.

- ¿Tan así es la cosa Jessica?

Intentaba no prestar atención pero con sus voces de pito era imposible no oírlas.

- Ni te imaginas. Ahora se la pasa metido en su despacho entregado a ese nuevo trabajo, y cuando sale… está irascible.

- No es para menos amiga, ¿ cómo estarías tú si tuvieras que soportar a una inválida?

- Pero él antes no era así, su relación con Ángela no le impedía ser amable; y para que mentirte, no me importaba que me usara de desahogo de vez en cuando.

En ese mismo instante sentí un vuelco en mi estómago; estaban hablando de él; y por lo que pude escuchar, la tal Jessica había tenido algo que ver con él también. ¿ Cómo no iba a ser así?, fui una tonta porque, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, siempre deseé ser diferente para él.. Pero ahora veía que no era más que otra en su larga lista. Si antes no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, ahora… mucho menos.

Por fin el ascensor llegó y una vez que salieron los que estaban en él, entré seguida de las dos chismosas. Sentía lástima por Ángela. ¿Sabría ella de las aventuras de su prometido?.. Ella podría ser inválida pero no merecía que la tratasen de esa manera. A pesar de que yo también había tenido una aventura con Edward, al menos tenía el consuelo de no saber nada de su vida, de no saber de la existencia de ella.

De nuevo los comentarios entre las chismosas rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Te puedes creer que ya me ha pedido que le llevé los informes para la junta de esta mañana. ¡ Por Dios, Lauren ! Todavía no he llegado al despacho y ya me tiene como loca.

- Bueno, supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de ser su secretaria, ¿no?

- Ojala vuelva a ser el mismo de antes; desde que vino de ese maldito viaje a Miami parece otra persona.. Se ha vuelto un amargado.

Yo levanté los ojos en cuanto oí lo que decía sobre Miami… Él era otro, ¡y tanto que era otro! ¿Qué le había pasado para que todos, al igual que yo, que apenas lo conocía, notara su cambio? No sabía como pero, de alguna manera, me sentía responsable.

La tal Lauren se bajó en la décimo octava planta. En cambio, la secretaría de Edward, para mi asombro, se bajó en la misma planta que yo. Oí el repique de sus tacones en el piso; por el sonido podía intuir el exagerado movimiento de caderas y no me pasó desapercibida las miradas que le daban a la rubia.

Fui directa a la mesa de Nicole para pedirle que me llevara los informes originales que tenía que exponer en la junta, pero la voz de pito de la chica llamó mi atención.

- Perdona guapa… pero tengo prisa… -dijo la rubia mal teñida mientras me daba unos pequeños toques en el hombro.

Nicole levantó la mirada de la pantalla para fijarla en nosotras; su cara expresaba preocupación por el poco tacto que había tenido la chica. Yo me volví lentamente a la susodicha y la miré con severidad.

- ¿Perdona? -pregunté un poco molesta.

- Verás guapa , tengo que recoger unos informes para mi jefe y es de suma importancia, supongo que tu asunto puede esperar ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Yo estaba que echaba humo. Esta chica era una maleducada, porque, aunque no fuera la directora, no tenía ningún derecho de pensar que ella era más importante que yo.. Pero en este caso y para mala suerte de la chica, estaba muy por encima de ella.

- Mira bonita -le contesté irónicamente-, no tengo la menor idea de lo que vienes a hacer a mi departamento, pero de lo que si sé, es que puede esperar.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abierto y apretando la mandíbula; me volví hacía Nicole y le pedí que me acompañara al despacho.

Inmediatamente me giré dejándola con la boca abierta mientras entraba a mi despacho, seguida de una eficiente Nicole que venía riéndose por lo bajini.

-¿Te puedes creer ..? - No pude terminar la frase cuando las dos rompimos en risas.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro que la hayas puesto en su sitio, con eso de que es la secretaria del "gran Edward Cullen," se piensa que hay que besar el suelo que pisa - dijo enfatizando el nombre de Edward.

- Ella podría ser la secretaría del mismísimo Aro y aún así, no tendría derecho a tratar a nadie como lo acababa de hacer; pero por si le queda alguna duda, hazla esperar un rato más. Ve a buscar los informes y me los traes. No, mejor…- dije con una sonrisa perversa -. Sal y en un minuto te pido que me los traigas por el intercomunicador, sólo no te moleste, porque voy a fingir que te riño ¿vale?..-dije mirándola con una sonrisa picarona.

Nicole salió para hacer lo que le había encomendado y como le había dicho un minuto después pulsé el intercomunicador.

-¡Nicole! - pronuncié su nombre en tono serio.

- ¿Si Señorita Swan?- preguntó ella desde el otro lado, tuve que reprimir la risa que amenazaba en salir por llamarme de esa manera.

- Creo haberle pedido los informes -espeté.

- Lo sé … enseguida se los llevo, Señorita Swan.

- ¡Los quiero ya! -exigí-, sino, me veré obligada a buscar a alguien más competente...-. Y con eso di por terminada la conversación.

Treinta segundos más tarde Nicole llamaba a mi puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Yo estaba ansiosa por saber lo que había ocurrido y le pedí que entrara.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, las dos estallamos en risa.

- Júrame.. - dijo señalándome amenazadoramente - .. que jamás me hablarás así -De repente se puso seria-. Ni te imaginas lo que impones Bella, sino fuera porque sabía que era mentira, me habría meado en las bragas.

Yo volví a estallar en risas sólo de imaginarme la situación.

- Pero no sabes lo que ha sido ver la cara de Jessica mientras te escuchaba… Abría tanto los ojos, que pensé que se les saldrían de las orbitas -contaba mientras reíamos -. Cuando le dije que tendría que esperar, sólo asintió con la cabeza totalmente paralizada, creo que estaba más que arrepentida de haberte tratado de esa manera.

Me reía tanto que unas lágrimas corrieron por mi mejilla. Menos mal que siempre llevaba clínex en el bolso.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde le dí permiso para que la atendiera. Si Edward estaba esperando esos informes, estaría que trina. Lo que daría por ver su cara cuando su secretaria le dijese que fue por mi culpa el retraso.

Media hora más tarde Nicole y yo subimos hasta la sala de juntas que estaba en la última planta.

Allí me encontré con Jasper y con Michael, que esperaban en la sala mientras sus secretarias hablaban con Jane y preparaban la reunión.

- Hola Bella -me saludó Jasper besándome en la mejilla-. Veo que te encuentras mejor. ¡Estás deslumbrante! -exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Hola Jasper, y sí, me encuentro de maravilla. Buenos días Michael -. Le saludé.

- Buenos días a ti también, Bella -contestó-. Realmente te ves linda -. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme; y en ese mismo instante un carraspeo llamó mi atención desde atrás.

- Buenos días a todos -saludó fríamente una voz que me resultaba odiosamente familiar.

Todos le contestamos al unísono e inmediatamente me senté en el que sería mi lugar; justo al lado de Michael y en frente del mismísimo Edward Cullen. Edward se quedó hablando con Jasper hasta que Aro entró.

Inmediatamente él nos saludó a todos pero a mí me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes preciosa? -. Me preguntó cariñosamente. Ya me estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato por parte de Aro y es que se comportaba como si fuera mi padre, yo diría que, más cariñoso que mi propio padre.

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Nada que unas horas de sueño no solucionaran - dije mirando a Edward directamente. Él tomó asiento y abrió la carpeta que tenía delante simulando que me ignoraba, pero a leguas se veía que estaba más que interesado en mi contestación.

- De todas formas, si necesitas que paremos me lo haces saber; es comprensible que necesites un poco de tiempo para adaptarte, al principio todo parece más compli.…

- Aro... por favor, no me insultes - dije cortándole para asombro de todos -. Si estoy aquí es porque sabes que desempeñaré bien mi trabajo, ¿no es así? - él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -. Púes nada de trato de favor, podré seguir el ritmo perfectamente -Todos me miraban asombrados, incluido Edward.

Dimos comienzo a la junta abriendo el orden del día con las propuestas financieras. Michael nos mostró el beneficio que obtendríamos en una nueva inversión, yo le escuchaba atentamente mientras leía su propuesta. También nos informó sobre el presupuesto con que contábamos cada departamento.

Vi los ojos de Edward brillar cuando, ni corta ni perezosa, me quejé por el poco presupuesto que habían dispuesto para el departamento de publicidad. Aro me miraba maravillado por como exponía mi queja y argumentaba la importancia de subir el mismo; más de media hora nos llevó el dichoso debate entre mis exigencias y la reticencia de Michael a aceptarlas, pero al final, conseguimos llegar a un punto en el que ambos estábamos conforme; y todo bajo una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Aro.

Llegó mi turno de exponer los detalles de las campañas publicitarias y de lleno, la confrontación entre Edward y yo. Le exigí que pasará los detalles del nuevo proyecto que llevaba a cabo para ir anticipando el trabajo de publicidad.. Él al principio se mostró hostil e incluso hermético, argumentando que aún no estaba acabado y que no queria que dicha información cayera en manos de cualquiera. Mi indignación ante su comentario fue monumental y aunque entendía su requemor yo formaba parte de este equipo y eso lo tenía que dejar bien claro.

- No sé como hacéis las cosas aquí, pero para mí es fundamental conocer al dedillo el producto que voy a promocionar. Así que...Señor Cullen, su falta de colaboración impedirá que realice mi trabajo adecuadamente y le aseguro...- dije mirándolo con suficiencia - que por muy bueno que sea ese proyecto, sin la publicidad adecuada no llegará a ninguna parte...

Él clavó su mirada en mis ojos con una furia tal que sin quererlo me hizo estremecer. Podía ver como la vena de su sien palpitaba furiosa y sus labios se fruncian rabiosamente. _Eso es Cullencito, más te vale que te vayas dando cuenta de con quién estás trantando_, dije en mi fuero interno.

Aro, que nos miraba con fascinación incluso complacencia, imagino por la satisfación de ver como dos de sus altos directivos discutián con tanta pasión por sus trabajos, lo que se traducia en un beneficio seguro, me apoyó y le obligó a pasar la información. Edward me regaló una mirada amenazante la que yo recibí con la cabeza bien alta y una media sonrisa de satisfacción, que provocó que de nuevo frunciera sus labios de impotencia. ¡Dios! como estaba disfrutando esto, tanto, que sentia una sensación serpenteante y vertiginosa en mi estómago.

Dos horas más tarde, y después de tocar otros asuntos que aligeró bastante la tensión del momento, se dio por finalizada la sesión, y algunos nos quedamos conversando. Aro me había felicitado por mi participación en la junta y me hizo saber que no se había equivocado apostando por mí.

Cuando Aro se despidió me uní a la conversación con los chicos. Michael me comentaba que estudiaría la manera de subir el presupuesto; yo le puse mi mejor puchero y él sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Creo que el departamento de publicidad se ha sacado la lotería contigo - decía sonriéndome - poniéndome esa carita dudo mucho poder negarte nada - Yo le di un apretón en el brazo y le regalé mi más amplía sonrisa.

He de admitir que Michael era un hombre atractivo, su cabello rubio bien peinado y esos lindos ojos azules, le hacían muy juvenil pero atractivo; se veía que pasaba algunas horas en el gimnasio porque se notaba bastante en forma y vestía muy elegante con ese traje gris. Era totalmente opuesto a James, este parecía un rebelde, Michael, en cambio, se veía más serio , más formal. Lo malo de todo es que precisamente en Edward, se concentraba lo mejor de cada uno; su pelo desordenado y su cara con esos rasgos masculinos le hacían parecer rebelde y el porte y la personalidad le daban la seriedad.

- Bella - su fría voz llamó mi atención desde atrás - ¿ puedo hablar contigo ? - Me volví para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes pero que ahora no brillaban como lo hacían cuando estuvimos en Miami.

- Claro - le dije excusándome con Michael. Él me sonrío y prometió visitarme para seguir conversando sobre el presupuesto.

Vi como Michael se marchaba y me giré para enfrentarlo.

- Púes tu dirás - le apremié mientras él me miraba con dureza.

- Espero que no hagas esperar a mi secretaría la próxima vez que baje por unos informes - me increpó fríamente - sino, bajaré yo mismo a por ellos.

Yo le miré furiosa ¡quién coño se creía para hablarme así!

- ¿Es eso una amenaza ?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Yo lo llamaría advertencia - contestó con prepotencia.

Yo le miré entrecerrando los ojos, podría odiarlo, de hecho lo odiaba, sí, eso era , lo odiaba por hablarme así. Aunque ¡joder!, el muy condenado estaba tremendamente sexy con ese traje y mirándome de esa manera, me estaban entrando unas ganas locas de saltarle encima y mientras me comía su boca comenzar a sacarle la chaqueta, la corbata, la camisa...¡_Dios Bella,_ c_oncéntrate!¡maldita sea! ¿el gilipollas te está provocando y tú sólo piensas en saltarle y no precisamente a la yugular?,_ me reproché a mí misma.

- Sólo te voy a hacer unas preguntas, Edward - le avisé consiguiendo el control de mis emociones nuevamente - ¿Tu secretaría te guarda respeto?

- Por supuesto- contestó sin pensarlo. _¡Gilipollas!_

- Y mi secretaria ..¿ te guarda respeto?

- Evidentemente. _Evidentemente ¡capullo!_

- Púes la tuya no me lo guardó a mí… - él me miró fijamente pero notablemente molesto por el comentario -. Esa fue mi manera de hacerle saber con quién se estaba metiendo -contesté fríamente -. Y con respecto a tu "advertencia"…- dije haciendo el gesto de comillas con mis dedos-, será tu decisión ir a buscar personalmente los informes. Aunque ahora te advierto yo, si estamos ocupados, quizás no podamos atenderte... Te aconsejaría que hablaras con mi secretaría antes de tomarte la molestia de bajar.

Él me miró encolerizado tensando la mandíbula.

- Siento que Jessica no fuera correcta en su trato contigo, descuida que se lo haré saber... Con respecto a lo otro- dijo mirándome furioso -, voy a hacer como que no lo he escuchado -contestó tensando la mandíbula de nuevo.

- Has lo que quieras Edward -dije con tono cansado-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él.

Me giré y comencé a recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa cuando de pronto me acordé de sus notas.

- Por cierto... -Me giré de nuevo y lo sorprendí recorriendo mi cuerpo con una mirada cargada de deseo. Un escalofrío me estremeció cuando lo descubrí mirándome, pero hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta-. Te agradecería que me mandaras el avance lo antes posible - traté de sonar indiferente.

- Eeh..esta misma tarde lo tendrás - dijo un poco nervioso al ver que lo había pillado.

- Estupendo -contesté secamente.

- Sólo una cosa…-intervino de nuevo en un tono amenazador -, espero una absoluta discreción.

- Edward, soy una profesional, la duda ofende.

- Como sea - contestó con desaire.

Si lo que quería era molestarme, desde luego que lo estaba consiguiendo. Le miré furiosamente y sin decir una palabra más recogí mi carpeta y salí de la sala de juntas sin mirarlo. Un sarta de insultos comenzó sonar en mi cabeza, pero ni el gusto le daria de insultarlo.

Justo a fuera me esperaba Nicole y me acompañó hasta el ascensor preguntándome como me había ido. Le comenté por encima y le dije que en cuanto llegara los avances del trabajo de Edward me lo hiciera llegar de inmediato.

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempo. Estuve con mi equipo viendo de primera mano los trabajos que teníamos pendientes. Indicándoles donde quería cambios o alabándoles por el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo.

James me acompañó a comer y cuando regresamos, ya Nicole me había dejado sobre mi escritorio el cd y el informes del trabajo de Edward. Apenas pude echarle un vistazo por encima pero no puede evitar admirarlo por la complejidad del mismo.

Tenía que ajustar la agenda para poder dedicar, al menos, una hora al día, a conocer bien el nuevo proyecto, antes de decidir que línea seguiría para su adecuada publicidad. Y tenía que decidir con quienes del equipo trabajaría para que el producto estuviera a buen recaudo. Aún no conocía bien a todos, necesitaba unas semanas para saber con aquellos que podía contar para las primeras fases del proceso.

Guardé el informe y el cd con el avance en la caja fuerte y llamé a Nicole para que ajustásemos la agenda.

Sobre las seis de la tarde decidí marcharme a casa; el primer día había sido agotador pero me sentía más viva que nunca. Ya necesitaba empezar con este ritmo de trabajo.

Taylor me dejó en casa y después de saludar a Marco, subí al ascensor. Cuando llegué, dejé el maletín sobre el sofá y me fui quitando la ropa para darme una relajada ducha.

Estaba empezando a ponerme el pijama cuando mi móvil sonó.

Salí corriendo hasta el salón donde había dejado tanto el maletín como el bolso y busqué el móvil.

- ¿Hola ? - dije al ser un número desconocido.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el sonido de coches pasando pero ninguna voz.

-¿Hola? ¿ quién llama? - pregunté por segunda vez, pero nadie contestaba.

- Mire... sea quién sea - dije en tono furioso -, no es hora de molestar así que… si no va a contestar colga….- el sonido de la línea cortada me interrumpió.

Yo me quedé mirando la pantalla del móvil un poco extrañada. Seguro que era una llamada equivocada, pero el que se mantuviera un rato a la escucha me tenía dudosa. Aún así no quise darle mayor importancia.

Después de prepararme una suave ensalada y tomarme el té de costumbre, me fui a la cama.

Cogí el portátil y me acomodé recostándome sobre un almohadón apoyado en el cabecero. Me coloqué las gafa que sólo utilizaba cuando trabaja con el ordenador, ya que mi trabajo me obligaba a estar bastantes horas delante de él; abrí el correo y me alegré al ver uno de mi querida Tanya. Le contesté enseguida, junto con los que me había mandado Nicole. Volví a repasar la agenda para ver que tenía al día siguiente y después de unas horas dejé que mi cuerpo descansara en un agradable sueño reparador.

Estaba tan cansada por el día tan intenso, que ni siquiera el encontronazo con Edward pudo perturbar mi descanso… Y eso estaba bien, no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien como él. Tenía que partir de cero, mi vida tenía que seguir a delante, con el único inconveniente de que tendría que incluirle a él, con su mal humor y con su prepotencia, en muchísimas ocasiones….Dios tendría que colmarme de paciencia...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Bueno, bueno, bueno...hum...miradita a la retaguardia por parte del idiota ..¿no? y...esa extraña llamada con ruido de circulación de fondo... ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Será que cierto idiota no podía dormir sin escuchar cierta voz, de cierta persona que muy bien le ha plantado cara? hum...

jajjja...en fin chicas, en serio, me encanta esta historia y loca estoy por leer vuestros comentarios al respecto, es que es ¡la leche! disfrutar de vuestras opiniones, teorias, reacciones, amenazas (a mí o a él) jajajjajaja.. Gracias de verdad, es un gozada la historia sientiendola através de vosotras, muy especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡GRACIAS!

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, es emocionante ver como cada capítulo, más lectoras se suman a la historia.

_**Ga****by, luisa, Pulytas, sachita, salyluna, BrontedelCaos, MAMITAKAREN, Nohemi** _: Chicas, no os puedo contestar el rr porque lo dejáis sin cuenta, pero no queria pasar para agradeceros vuestros comentarios. Gracias a todas.

Reques de mi alma, os adoro. Gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo.

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el miércoles...

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	9. Chapter 9 La vida sigue

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola a todas. Hoy no me voy a enrollar, ando un poco desanimada. Os dejo con el capi, nos leemos abajo.

Espero que os guste.

Nurymisu, muchísimas gracias por todo. Eres un amor.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

IX. La vida sigue.

Al día siguiente me levanté de mejor humor. Me duché y vestí linda como siempre, tomé un ligero desayuno, lo que se traduce en un café, y me fui hacia la oficina.

Nicole me recibió con una agradable sonrisa; y después de interesarse por lo que había desayunado, me aconsejó que mirase los informes que habían enviado del departamento de moda mientras me encargaba un desayuno en condiciones. Sonreí negando con la cabeza mientras la veia desaparecer por la puerta. Ya empezaba a comportarse como la típica secretaria que además de ayudar en el trabajo se desvive por el bienestar de su jefe, pero en este caso, me iba a dejar consentir; Nicole estaba empezando a convertirse no sólo en una secretaría excelente, sino en una buena amiga.

Tuve varías reuniones en el día que me mantuvo bastante ocupada. La primera con Alice, con la que además quedé para almorzar más tarde, para repasar la campaña publicitaria que el anterior puplicista había organizado y a la cual intentaría ceñirme, en la medida de lo posible, para no retrasar el lanzamiento de la nueva colección. Otra con Michael, que vino a mostrarme algunas propuestas para poder aumentar el presupuesto, al cual agradecí enormemente por su disposición y al que le tuve que recharzar una invitación a comer por el anterior compromiso. Aunque reconozco que me hubiese encantado seguir tratando el asunto durante la comida y realmente la compañia de Mike era muy agradable. Otra vez sería. Y por último con James, a quién le mostré un primer boceto del guión que me gustaría seguir para los videos promocionales de la colección.

Dejé a James con Seth y Joel montando el video publicitario de la línea de baño, antes de salir para encontrarme con Alice. Seth era el técnico de imagen y Joel el de Audio y me habían demostrado que eran excelentes profesionales. No podía negar que trabajaba con un equipo inmejorable y eso estaba facilitando mucho las cosas.

Sobre la una salí en busca de Alice que estaba una planta más abajo de la mía. En cuanto llegué, quedé fascinada por la exquisita y a la vez divertida decoración de sus oficinas. Había fotos de modelos por todos lados en la pequeña recepción para dar paso a un taller enorme donde, al menos, veinte costureras y costureros llevaban a cabo los patrones creados por Alice.

Todo era un correr de aquí para allá . Unos llevaban muestras de telas, otros vestidos metidos en sus bolsas de trasportes y montones de percheros cargados de trajes, faldas, shorts, camisas; había artículos de todas las clases: Collares, pulseras , tocados; infinidad de ellos y de todos los colores; y lo mejor era la divertida música que los tenía a todos sumidos en un agradable ajetreo.

Me paré justo delante de la mesa de la secretaría de Alice, Rachel.

- Perdona Rachel - le dije llamando su atención. Ella levantó la mirada de la pantalla de ordenador y me sonrió - ¿puedes avisar a Alice que la estoy esperando..?

Ella inmediatamente se comunicó a través del intercomunicador . Alice le pidió que me hiciese pasar y así lo hice.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé impactada por un momento. Alice no estaba sola, no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón comenzaba acelerarse ansioso.

- Pasa Bella. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¿ Te acuerdas de Ángela ? - dijo señalando a la chica que estaba sentada frente a su mesa; inmediatamente Ángela movió la silla para verme y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Yo asentí sonriéndole pero al mismo tiempo queriendo estar a diez mil kilómetros de allí.

- Hola Bella, qué gusto verte - me saludo con una dulce voz - Me alegra que estés mejor.

- Hola Ángela, ¡qué sorpresa! - le contesté un poco más tranquila. Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que yo no sabía de su existencia, por lo tanto, no tenía porque sentirme culpable -. Sí, ya me encuentro bien, definitivamente era el cansancio- le contesté.

- Bueno, ya os dejo, veo que vais a salir- dijo ella mirando a Alice.

- En realidad íbamos a comer algo. ¿Vienes con nosotras? ¿ No te molesta, verdad Bella?

- Ahh.. No...no, claro que no - dije un poco nerviosa. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que no viniera. No estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

- Bueno, si realmente no os importa, sí que me gustaría ir con vosotras - contestó con una tímida sonrisa -. Había quedado con Edward, pero Jessica me ha avisado tarde que no podía ir a comer - nos contó un poco apenada.

No negaré que oír eso fue como si alguien me golpeara en el estómago. Sí, sabía que ellos eran pareja, pero inconscientemente apartaba cualquier imagen de ellos dos juntos actuando como una pareja de verdad, supongo que idealizando que él realmente no era más que un prometido de palabra no de hechos, pero la realidad me golpeaba de nuevo. Ellos tenían una vida juntos como cualquier pareja. En ese instante pensé en dar una excusa para no ir a comer, hasta que detallé su semblante apenado y contrariado y fue entonces que me sentí mal por no querer que viniera con nosotras. Realmente sentía lástima por ella porque, a pesar de que era la prometida del hombre que prácticamente había robado mi corazón, me caía bastante bien.

- Pues no hay más que hablar. ¡Nos vamos la tres!- dictaminó una alegre Alice mientras cogía su bolso.

- ¿Qué os parece que vayamos al italiano que hay en la esquina?, así tendremos más tiempo para comer y no tendría que molestar al chofer con la silla de ruedas - sugirió avergonzada.

- Ummh, Italiano ¡ Me encanta! - exclamé con una gran sonrisa dando mi aprobación a la propuesta.

Las tres empezamos a reír por mi entusiasmo y salimos de la misma guisa hacia el ascensor.

La comida fue muy divertida y amena a pesar de mi tensión inicial. Ángela era una chica estupenda y con mucha alegría a pesar de su inmovilidad. Nos reímos mucho y hablamos en general de todo lo referente a la moda.

Ángela me contó que trabajaba para la revista de Twilight. Ella escribía desde su casa y mandaba los reportajes por email aunque me confesó que su gran pasión era dar clases, por eso asistía como colaboradora a una escuela a dar clases de literatura. Le brillaban tanto los ojos hablando de ese trabajo que hasta yo me emocionaba. Esta chica era toda alma, no cabía duda, y por eso no entendía cómo Edward podía enturbiar su relación teniendo relaciones fuera de su pareja. Si no la quería, ¿por qué estaba con ella? A no ser que realmente si la amase pero Ángela no pudiera tener relaciones; quizás fuese por eso que tenía encuentros con otras mujeres.

Ese pensamiento de pronto me hizo sentir un vacio desconocido en mi pecho, definitivamente no había significado nada para él más que un simple desahogo. ¡Dios! de pronto me sentía una puta, sí, una puta ya que la intensidad con la que se entregó y me hizo sentir no era más que para pagar los servicios que gratuitamente le esta proporcionando.

_Tú aceptaste eso Bella,¡maldita sea! Sabías que no eras más que una aventura pasajera y sin importancia. _Me dijé a mí misma tratando de apartar esa sensación desagradable que de pronto me había invadido. _No merece la pena seguir pensando en él. No sigas pensando él. Él no ha sido ni será nada tuyo. _Miré a Ángela por unos segundos más y definitivamente lo entendí. Ella era tan dulce que entendía que Edward de verdad sintiera amor hacía ella. Una parte de mí sintió celos, pero inmediatamente recordé como él me había hecho el amor a mí y como seguramente también le hubiese hecho el amor a las otras, no..celos no...lástima es lo que en estos momentos me inspiraba.

Hice un esfuerzo para apartar totos esos pensamientos y centrarme en la comida y en la conversación que estabamos manteniendo. A pesar de que estuvimos más de hora y media comiendo, en ningún momento salió el nombre de Edward de su boca. Lo que me resultó verdaderamente extraño, ya que siendo su prometida y estando con una diseñadora de moda al lado, lo lógico era que hablaran de trajes de novias o de damas de honor. Pero ella se limitaba a reír y opinar alegremente sobre los modelitos e incluso la oí bromear sobre algún que otro modelo masculino. No quise darle más vueltas a ese hecho, realmente lo agradecía, no hubiese soportado si hubiesen estado hablando de su boda.

Cuando llevábamos una hora en el restaurante vimos entrar a los chicos con James. No negaré que sentí alivio porque inmediatamente esos pensamientos que por más que trataba de espantar seguían rondando continuamente por mi cabeza, desaparecieron en cuanto él me dedicó una más que que amplia sonrisa. En cuanto nos vieron se dirigieron a nosotras y nos pidieron permiso para comer juntos. De repente éramos Ángela, Alice, James, Seth , Joel y yo.. Y no puedo negar que a partir de hay la comida fue mucho más divertida.

Tanto James como Seth nos contaban anécdotas que habían vivido con las modelos, cuando hacían los reportajes. Decían que para alguna que mereciera la pena, las demás eran pura fachada.

Y encima James no tuvo reparo en pedirnos a las tres, que para el próximo reportaje fuéramos sus modelos, ya que según él, éramos más guapas y elegantes que algunas de las modelos que había en la compañía.

Yo le dí un toque en la nuca cuando lo escuché y todos rompieron en risas.

- ¡Aug, Bella! ¿A caso no es verdad? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

- Deja de decir idioteces James, no me he matado a estudiar para acabar posando en bikini y convertirme en la fantasia sexual de media población masculina - Todos, incluido él, se rieron por mi comentario.

-Tarde para eso, tú ya eres toda una fantasía sexual, cariño -dijo en tono burlón aunque seductoramente y moviendo sugestivamente las cejas provocando que mi boca casi tocase el suelo.

-¡Wow..wow..wow! Aquí hay tema - se burló Seth riendose. El resto no tardó en unirse a su entusiasmo silbando y vitoreando.

- ¡Ya cállate, pervertido! - le espeté a James lánzandole la servilleta en la cara. Él comenzó a tirarme besos en el aire lo que de nuevo provocó la risa de todos.

Lo estábamos pasando también que los chicos propusieron quedar en salir por la tarde a tomar unas copas.

Ángela se disculpó diciendo que prefería dejarlo para otro día y Alice que tenía entradas para un musical con Jasper.

- Bueno ¿qué dices Bella? - me preguntó Seth.

- Esto… no sé .. - dije pensándolo.

- Oh vamos, Bella - dijo James en tono cansino - Llevas tres días aquí y aún no conoces la ciudad. Al menos ven a tomar unas cervezas después del curro.

- Venga jefa - animaba Seth - no me digas que no estarías bien acompañada, además, podemos decirle a Nicole y las chicas; sé que Sofía se muere por salir con Joel - Éste lo miró todo rojo y yo no pude hacer más que reírme.

- Esta bien, pero sólo serán unas cervezas y nos recogeremos pronto..¿vale? - dije amenazándolos con el dedo.

- ¡Sí, Wana! - contestaron los dos en tono burlón.

- Joel - le llamé - ¿estás de acuerdo con decirle a las chicas? - le pregunté al ver lo molesto que se puso con el comentario de Seth.

- Si te digo la verdad Bella, prefiero que no. Sofía está un poco pesada y no veo como salir de esta engorrosa situación sin hacerle daño - dijo tristemente.

- ¿Sabéis qué? - les dije a los tres - ¿Qué os parece que vayamos nosotros solos? - los tres me regalaron unas radiantes sonrisas - Al fin y al cabo ¿qué malo tiene que salga a tomar unas cervezas con mi grupo de trabajo?

- ¡Genial! así me gusta, chica valiente- dijo James golpeando suavemente mi hombro con su hombro, mientras todos los demás reían y yo rodaba los ojos.

- En fin, ahora vámonos que ya es hora de trabajar- ordené y los tres hicieron el saludo militar.

Pedimos la cuenta pero los chicos se negaron rotundamente a compartir con nosotras el gasto. Nosotras rodamos los ojos, aunque aceptamos si oponer resistencia, total iba a ser una perdida de tiempo, si eso les hacía sentirse más hombres, quién eramos nosotras para impedirselo. Salimos y nos despidimos de Ángela y de Alice que iban hacía otro lugar.

Justo cuando llegamos al ascensor, vi que Jessica subía con nosotros llevando una bolsa con algo de comida. Imaginé que sería para Edward ya que había declinado ir con Ángela y no puede evitar reír al ver la cara de los tres chicos que estaban detrás de ella . Esta chica definitivamente no tenía ninguna noción del decoro. Llevaba una falda tan corta, que si se agachara lo más mínimo, se le vería hasta la espalda y del escote ni que decir y para colmo llevaba uno taconazos de agujas, que sólo de verla me dolían los pies.

Ella me miró nerviosa pero no dijo nada. Yo le sonreí y ella corriendo se volteó para darme la espalda.

Seth y James se despidieron en la décima quinta planta ya que allí estaban los laboratorios fotográficos y los archivos.

- ¡Bueno jefa! Te pasamos a buscar a las seis ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James dándome un suave beso en la mejilla para asombro de la chica.

- Hay un Pub en el centro que está genial y la música es tranquila para poder conversar - añadió Seth.

- Como queráis, una vez que salgamos de aquí soy toda vuestra - les dije con una sonrisa.

- Eso por descontado, cariño -contestó James haciendo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas a lo que yo rodé los ojos. La cara de Jessica era todo un poema. A saber lo que se estaba imaginando escuchando la conversación. Y lo peor es que los chicos lo intuían y hacían comentarios más impropios todavía.

- Sin duda los tres te haremos sentir como una reina - dijo Seth . Yo bufé por su comentario. ¿ A caso estos chicos querían que yo fuese la comidilla en las próximas semanas? Aunque no puede evitar seguirles el juego.

-Anda, ya váyanse hacer su trabajo. Ya veremos si son tan capaces de seguirme el ritmo - les reté divertidamente mientras ellos salían del ascensor riendo y haciendo promesas indecentes en un tono totalmente divertido...

Joel y yo subimos a nuestra planta aun entre risas y dejamos a una más que azorada Jessica dentro del ascensor. Ya me la podía imaginar chismorreando con la otra a causa del cuarteto que iba a protagonizar esta misma noche y no pude evitar mover la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía ¿Qué pensaría Edward si se enterase?

Inmediatamente me odié por haber pensando en él. ¡Joder! ¿Hasta cuando todos mis pensamientos acabarían desembocando en su persona? _Recuerda que es un gilipollas sin respeto a nadie Bella_. Me dije. Afortunadamente ese recordatorio fue suficiente para que mis pensamientos se esfumasen y poder concentrarme de nuevo en mi trabajo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, había pedido a Nicole que no me pasara llamadas en la última hora para poder estudiar un poquito más el trabajo del innombrable. Sí, apartír de ahora sería el innombrable, el impensable, el indeseable...¡_Joder!, quieres ya dejar de pensar en él._ Me reprendí de nuevo. ¡Dios! este hombre me había convertido en la persona más incoherente sobre la faz de la tierra..

Pero como no serlo si tenía entre manos su última creación. Y he de admití que cada vez me enganchaba más a él. Era una línea de sistemas operativos diseñada para uso en PC, incluyendo equipos de escritorio en hogares y oficinas, equipos portátiles , netbooks y equipos media center.

La meta en este nuevo sistema operativo a diferencia del anterior, era mejorar su interfaz para hacerlo más accesible al usuario e incluir nuevas características que permitieran hacer tareas de una manera más fácil y rápida. Se apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaban realizando para lograr un sistemas más ligero, estable y rápido. ¡El maldito gilipollas era un jodido genio!

Estaba fascinada con las posibilidades que ofrecía este nuevo sistema; y podría verme a mí misma como una de los miles o millones de usuarios. Ya comenzaba a darle forma en mi cabeza, qué medios utilizaría para llegar al mayor número de posibles clientes. Sin duda la publicidad tenía que ser atractiva, juvenil, dinámica y con mucho estilo, porque el producto lo requería. Tenía que conseguir convencer tanto al jovencito que muere por jugar con su pc hasta al magnate que necesita estar al día de todo lo que acontece en la bolsa. Tenía en mis manos una joya y yo me encargaría de pulirla para que brillase en todo su esplendor.

Sobre las seis, James pasó a buscarme.

- ¿ Se puede?.. - preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Inmediatamente una amplia sonrisa se implantó en mi cara. Siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

- Claro James, pasa - le pedí quitándome las gafas y recogiendo todos los documentos junto con el cd para , de nuevo, meterlos en la caja fuerte.

- ¿Es el nuevo trabajo de Edward?- preguntó, a lo que yo asentí.

- Es realmente fantástico. Creo que después de que vengamos de Florida nos pondremos manos a la obra con él.

Él sonrió al hacer mención al viaje que pronto tendríamos que hacer para la filmación del nuevo video publicitario, además de que teníamos que preparar la presentación en Nueva York.

- Llévate el bikini preciosa… verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar- yo le miré sonriente pero un escalofrío me cruzó al recordar la última vez que había estado allí. Pero no iba a dejar que eso siguiese marcando mi vida, dejaría que las cosas fueran saliendo solas. No porque viajara a Miami con James repetiría la historia con él, pero tampoco me iba a quedar encerrada en la habitación. La vida sigue y la mía no iba a ser menos.

Terminé de recoger el bolso y el maletín y después de despedirme de Nicole nos dirigimos a los ascensores.

No negaré que mi corazón dio un vuelco totalmente impactado cuando, al abrirse las puertas, me encontré que él estaba allí, dejado caer de forma casual y ensimismado de una de las paredes del ascensor. Practicamente dejé de respirar... Con ese traje gris combinado con una camisa de un tono de gris mas claro que el traje, y la corbata de rayas grises y azul marina; llevaba sólo abrochado el botón de arriba de la chaqueta, y aunque el traje se veía algo arrugado, tras el paso de las horas, sencillamente estaba deslumbrante con su pelo ensortijado y la mirada un poco cansada.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente cuando él fijó sus ojos, que de pronto parecieron tan impactado como los mío, en mí...aunque conseguí reponerme de la sacudida que la fuerza de su mirada me había provocado...

- Hola - saludé a duras penas al entrar en el ascensor con el corazón bombeando tan fuerte, que temí que se escuchara desde mi despacho; pero traté de sonar lo más indiferente posible para disimular el huracán de emociones que me estaba atizando en ese preciso instante. Inmediatamente me giré dándole la espalda mirando hacía las puertas del ascensor y tratando de controlar la respiración para disminuir el frenético latido de mi corazón, antes de comenzar a sentirme mareada. Afortunadmente James fue más hablador que yo y después de un efusivo saludo comenzó a charlar con él.

Podía notar la atracción de su mirada en mi nuca, lo que no facilitaba mucho mi tarea de serenarme. De vez en cuando me volvía para asentir a James sobre algún comentario, pero al instante me giraba con indiferencia.

- ¡Oye , te felicito, Edward! - dijo de repente James, - me ha contado un pajarito que tu nuevo proyecto es fantástico - dijo sonriendo.

Creo que en ese instante inventé un nuevo color de rojo, pues sentía arder mis mejillas casi dolorosamente. Me giré lo suficiente para ver como él me miraba sorprendido y al concectar nuestras miradas esbozó una tímida pero sincera sonrisa; una sonrisa que me había vuelto loca un mes antes y que no me mostraba desde que nos habíamos reencontrado en el restaurante. Mi corazón volvió a saltar alarmantemente frenético y me giré lo más rápido que pude para no ser tan obvia.

- ¡James, por favor! - le dije azorada - podrías ser más discreto- le reprendí entredientes.

- Oh, lo siento linda - dijo apenado - no pensé que te molestaría, perdóname - y cogiéndome de la mano se la llevó a sus labios y la besó suavemente - Yo volví a rodar los ojos por su ocurrencia, aunque no pude evitar sonreír timidamente. De pronto un casi inapreciable gruñido procedente de Edward me hizo entrecerrar los ojos confundida._..._ El ambiente se volvió más tenso si cabía.

Por fin llegamos a la recepción del edificio y nos despedimos de él. Yo con un escueto "_buenas noches"_ alejándome lo antes posible, y James, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, quedando con él para ver unos asuntos al día siguiente.

Tanto Seth como Joel estaban esperándonos allí, y no dudaron en acercarse a nosotros en cuanto nos vieron salir del ascensor.

-¿Preparada para disfrutar de una buena velada, jefa? - me preguntó Seth con una radiante sonrisa siguiendo la broma de la tarde, mientras James se despedía de Edward.

-Totalmente preparada y dispuesta a disfrutar - le contesté divertida y agradecida de que me distrayera de todo lo que había sentido en ese maldito ascensor. Comencé a andar hacia la salida flanqueada por Seth y Joel.

-¡Ey, esperarme! - vino corriendo James acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Me giré al escucharlo y no pude evitar ver a Edward que, aprentando sus puños contra sus muslos, nos dedicaba una mirada indescifrable...

-Vamos preciosa, te voy a mostrar como de hermosa es Seattle por la noche - dijo James al alcanzarnos posando una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras me guiaba al exterior. Yo le sonreí y decidí que nada me estropearía mi primera salida despues de mucho tiempo.

-Ey, le vamos a mostrar - le corrigió Joel golpeando divertidamente su hombro. Entre risas salimos del edificio.

Cuando finalmente nos juntamos los cuatro decidieron llevar dos coches. En uno irían Seth y Joel pues después volvían juntos al mismo barrio; yo iría con James ya que se ofreció a traerme de vuelta a casa.

Salir con los chicos resultó ser una magnífica idea. Me dio lugar a conocerlos un poco mejor y a la vez, al resto del equipo, pues no dejaron de hablar de ninguno. No pude parar de reirme por los divertidos chismes que me contaban de cada uno, y me sentía tan a gusto con ellos... que no dudé en aceptar la invitación a cenar a uno de esos bares de comidas rápidas para alargar un poco más la velada.

Aunque mañana fuese la comidilla de toda la oficina, no me arrepentiría, porque desde luego hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Sobre las once de la noche llegamos a mi edificio. James aparcó el coche y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Ha sido una noche divertida, gracias James -dije aun con la sonrisa tonta tras la risa que me había provocado la conversación que traiamos en el coche.

Él volvió a tomarme de la mano y se la llevó a los labios- Las gracias debo darlas yo, Bella. Ha sido fantástico salir contigo, y sólo espero que algún día me concedas una cena para mí sólo - dijo susurrando borrando su sonrisa para mostrarse más serio.

- Ya hemos cenado solos muchas veces - le recordé en broma haciendo alusión a las veces que por trabajo habíamos compartido comidas y cenas.

- Quiero decir en una cita, de verdad, tú y yo, solos - susurró mirándome intensamente. De pronto comencé a sentirme incómoda.

- James, ya te dij…

- Lo sé Bella, lo sé... - dijo llevando su otra mano a mi mejilla y presionar con su pulgar mis labios obligándome así a callar. Su carica provocó un suave cosquilleo en mis labios -. Y no voy a presionarte. Ya te dije que valoro mucho tu amistad - dijo deslizando su mano en una carica por mi mejilla - pero... no puedo negar que me gustas mucho, sólo quiero que sepas que en el momento en el que quieras, estaré disponible para ti- apartó la mano de mi cara y junto con la otra comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

Yo le miré conmovida por sus palabras y esta vez fui yo quien llevé la mano que tenía libre a su mejilla para acariciarle. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarme llevar? Sería tan fácil acortar las distancias y probar sus labios. ¡Joder! James era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo y deseable, y estaba más que segura que las mujeres disfrutaban de sus atenciones en la cama. Miré sus ojos, su mirada, totalmente clavada en la mía, era intensa... pidiendo a gritos que le diera una oportunidad... pero aún así mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Desgraciadamente eran otros ojos los que me derretian, los que habían conseguido atravesarme hasta llegar al centro mismo de mi alma. Retiré la mano ante el desconcierto que me provocó ese descubrimiento.

- Buenas noches James, nos vemos mañana - me despedí ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa dando asi por zanjado el tema. Me desagradaba en exceso tener que rechazarle así, pero por el bien de nuestra amistad no podía alentar algo que realmente no sentía, no ahora...al menos...

Él asintió un poco decepcionado pero igual acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó en la mejilla, esta vez su beso acabó peligrosamente más cerca de mi boca.

- Que duermas bien, preciosa - se despidió con una triste sonrisa dejándome ir.

Yo me separé y le sonreí antes de volverme y entrar a la recepción de mi edificio.

- Buenas noches, Marco - lo saludé mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Swan - me respondió él tan amable como siempre apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Subí al apartamento y en cuanto llegué, me dejé caer sobre la puerta tras cerrarla.

No pude evitar tocarme la parte de la cara que James había besado, pero no era ni por asomo lo mismo que cuando él me besaba. Entonces una lágrima se escapó involuntariamente de mis ojos. Echaba tanto de menos sus besos, sus caricias... que después de un mes... me dejé llevar por la desesperación y la frustración de no poder tenerlo.

Era demasiado doloroso ser consciente de que nunca más volvería a sentir lo que sólo él me había hecho sentir; jamás mi cuerpo volvería a estremecerse de la menera en la que se estremecía cuando él me tocaba, jamás volvería a degustar su sabor en mi boca, jamás volvería a colmarme de él...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Podría decir que este capítulo me ha dejado un poco triste. Mi pobre Bellita comienza a ser consciente de lo que realmente Edward significa para ella, pero aún más triste, es consciente que no lo puede tener. Aunque entre ellos salten chispas /(;_')\

Pero el motivo de mi tristeza y desánimo nada tiene que ver con la historia sino con lo que esta ocurriendo en FF. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Por más que le doy vuelta, realmente no entiendo como pasa estas cosas. Gracias a una Lectora amiga, he sabido que estan eliminando historias por su rated...y lamentablente todas mis historias serían candidatas a ser eliminadas lo que me ha entristecido como no os podéis imaginar. No sé si estáis al tanto del llamiento a no entrar en FF durante el fin de semana a modo de protesta. Yo desde luego seré una de ellas.

Mis historias las tengo guardadas, aunque la eliminen, lo que realmente me apena son los rr de todas ustedes que desaparecerían con ellas. La única forma de protegerlos es copiar y pegar pag por pag de rr y claro...con los Os no tengo problemas no son tanto, pero afortunadmente las otras historias están enriquecidas con muchos rr, en particular "La chica del rincón " superó los 6000 y lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo necesario para poder guardarlos.

Me apena muchisimo esto, realmente es más fácil para mí dar que recibir o ayudar que pedir ayuda, pero en este caso realmente necesito vuestra ayuda para poder guardar todos esos comentarios que son un tesoro para mí. Os lo agradecería en el alma. Las que queráis dejádmelo saber a través del rr o de un pm, como queráis. De antemano gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, especialmente a:

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡GRACIAS!

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, es emocionante ver como cada capítulo, más lectoras se suman a la historia.

Reques de mi alma, como sigan así al final acabaran echándonos a todas /(;_')\

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el domingo...sabeis? puede que esté un poco deprimida, pero no voy a permitir que me impida deciros que en el próximo capi sucede algo que estoy seguro que os dejará con la boca abierta ;)

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	10. Chapter 10 Frente a frente

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas mías. Ante que nada quería agradeceros vuestro apoyo y palabras de ánimo. Y quería disculparme por la tardanza, pero ya saben el motivo por el cuál no he podido editar el capítulo hasta ahora. Pero como yo siempre estoy casi más ansiosa que ustedes en compartir el capi, sin más demora aquí os lo dejo. Eso sí...chicas... kit a mano. Quizas sea necesario el conjincito para amortiguar en él grititos de emoción. !Ah..! y no se vale matar a la autora ;)

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

X. Frente a frente.

Un mes. Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que me había incorporado a la compañía y tenía que admitir que no me había sentido más viva en toda mi vida.

Tenía tanto trabajo y estaba tan metida en la presentación de la campaña de la nueva colección de verano, que prácticamente no había tenido contacto con nadie que no estuviera comprometido con dicha campaña de algún modo.

Tanto James, Alice, como yo, habíamos estado por dos semana en Miami realizando los videos y fotos que formarían parte de la publicidad. Me gustaba estar al tanto de todo e intentaba controlar desde la más mínima variación en la foto de alguna modelo, como en cada detalle para la presentación.

Alice y yo habíamos estado muy unidas y estaba empezando a sentir un verdadero afecto hacia ella. Me había contado todo sobre como ella y Jasper se conocieron y llegaron ha ser novios. He de admitir que la envidié por poder estar con el hombre que amaba y de alguna forma ella tuvo que notar mi tristeza por no poder disfrutar de lo mismo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar aunque me hizo saber que podía contar con ella para cuando la necesitase.

Pero... ¿cómo le dices a la amiga de la prometida del hombre, que dos meses antes te había hecho sentir la mujer más especial del mundo, que me siento a morir cada vez que lo veo y que lo necesito tanto… que he tenido que usar de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad para no tirarme a sus brazos cada vez que me cruzo con él en el ascensor o en alguna junta? Definitivamente no se puede; no podría ponerla en esa desagradable situación de callar que una de sus amigas había sido amante del novio de otra de sus amigas, no podía hacerle eso a ella.

El único consuelo que me quedaba era que estaba tan ocupada que apenas lo había visto. Aunque era cierto que esas pocas veces en la que nos cruzábamos por el hall de las oficinas o en alguna junta, todo mi mundo se desmoronaba. Mis palpitaciones se aceleraban, las manos me sudaban, el latido de mi corazón ensordecía mis oídos y todo porque, a pesar de su indiferencia, con solo sentir su presencia mi cuerpo lo reclamaba.

Por eso trataba por todos los medios de no cruzarme con él y, aunque interiormente me molestaba, sabía que él hacía lo mismo. No quería admitirlo pero todo esto en verdad me estaba afectando, tanto, que finalmente y una semana después de estar en Seattle, al fin le confesé la realidad de lo que pasaba a Tanya.

**_Tanya Deluxe dice: _**_Bellita, a mí no me engañas, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? No puedo creer que una semana allí y solo puedas decirme que estás bien. Jódete Bella, a tí te pasa algo..._

_Sabía que mi amiga se preocupaba por mí, claro que ella notaba algo, y en verdad necesitaba contárselo, aunque sabía lo que me iba a decir, aún así necesitaba hablar con alguien._

**_Bella superdeluxe dice: _**_Él trabaja aquí._

**_Tanya Deluxe dice: _**_Él. __¿Quién es él?_

**_Bella superdeluxe dice: _**_Él, Edward :( El chico que conocí en Miami, ¿te acuerdas?_

_Inmediatamente mi móvil comenzó a sonar como loco. No tenía intención de levantarme ya que realmente quería saber que tenía que decir Tanya al respecto, pero ella tardaba en contestar y el insistente teléfono no dejaba de sonar._

_-¿Tanya? - pregunté sorprendida cuando vi que era ella la que llamaba._

_- Edward, el dios griego que te folló como nadie te a follado en la vida,¿trabaja ahí contigo?¿Cuándo coño pensabas decírmelo? -gritó por el teléfono lo que me obligó a separármelo de la oreja si no quería quedar sorda para toda la vida._

_-Yo...ah..._

_-Nada de ah...-dijo imi__tando mi balbuceo - esto me duele, que lo sepas, pensé que éramos las mejores amigas ¿y te callas algo así ?- me reprochó. Ahora me sentía una miserable, ella tenía razón.._

_- Lo siento Tanya, pero no quería alarmarte._

_-Alarmarme, ¿por qué iba de alarmarme? Joder Bella. Esto tiene que ser obra del destino, es algo increíble._

_-¡No, no es el destino! y todo es una mierda._

_-Me estoy perdiendo -dijo al otro lado de la línea - Por como hablaste de él, ese hombre te hizo tocar el cielo de todas las formas posible, nena. Ese hombre es el hombre de tu vida. No me digas que ahora que lo tienes ahí vuelves a deprimirte por Jake - me reprochó._

_- No, joder Tanya. Está comprometido. El muy ...- me callé el insulto que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta- le puso los cuernos a su novia conmigo -le dije finalmente soltando toda la rabia que me provocaba._

_-¡Que Hijo de puta! - no pude evitar morderme el labio para reprimir la sonrisa al oirla llamarlo así, sí ...esta era mi Tanya...- Ya me extrañaba a mí que un espécimen así andara solito y sin compromiso -dijo destilando rabia -Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes? _

_- Cómo quieres que me sienta. Sé que apenas fueron unos días, casi horas, pero joder, ese hombre como dices me hizo sentir como nadie en la vida y aunque tenia asumido que entre nosotros nunca más habría nada, lo que menos me pensaba es que iba a tener que verme con él casi a diario - dije desolada - Lo odio...pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón late desbocado cada vez que lo veo._

_- Joder Bella, no puedes quedarte ahí, ese hombre te va a destrozar. Vuelve a casa amiga..._

_-¡Qué! ¿a casa? ¡Noo...!Tanya, sabes lo mucho que este trabajo significa para mí. Allí no soy más que una publicista,y lo seguiría siendo hasta que mi padre muriera o decidiera retirarse y dejarme la empresa a mí. Contando que me la deje a mí._

_- Vamos Bella, no hables así de Charlie, sabes que todo esto si será para tí. Es más, si cedió a que te fueras fue precisamente para que el día que tengas que hacer frente de la empresa como presidenta, sepas como manejarla._

_- Sí claro, animándome a largarme a otro continente, así ni siquiera tiene que molestarse en verme. De todas formas me importa una mierda y lo sabes. No necesito tenerlo a él. Y por esa razón no pienso volver. _

_- Entonces...¿cómo harás para soportar el verlo cada día?- me preguntó con preocupación - No quisiera que ese imbecil te hunda en una nueva depresión Bella, ya bastante mal lo pasaste con Jake. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos, aunque apenas lo veo. Ahora se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que trato de robarle el novio. ¡Y sólo porque he quedado con Jared para ir de compra dos veces! - exclamó con indignación. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reir._

_- ¿Y no es así? - pregunté con diversión. Conociéndola, y después de la manía que le cogió por hacerme sufrir, no me extrañaria._

_- Nah, aunque le hubiese pateado sus maricas bolas cuando sucedió todo, sabes que en el fondo lo quiero. ¡Pero el capullo, ni saliendo del armario, le coge el gusto a las compras! así que... Jare te sustituye - me dijo con voz divertida- Y ahora no me cambies el tema. ¿Cómo piensas hacer?_

_-No lo sé. Sabes qué es lo peor. Que su prometida está en una silla de ruedas, y peor aún, es una gran chica. Ya la conocí, es la sobrina de Aro y realmente es un cielo de niña._

_-¡Ay que joerse!, lo tuyo si es mala suerte amiga. Tú compras un circo y te crecen los enanos._

_No pude evitar reirme al escucharla, en verdad la necesitaba tanto... ella siempre sabía como hacerme reir cuando andaba deprimida._

_-Lo tengo asumido, Tanya. Por ahora a penas le dirijo la palabra.Él tampoco se mata por saber de mí, asi que... por esa parte lo llevo bien. Aunque en el fondo me siento mal. Realmente me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Y no tienes ni ideas de lo mucho que me palpita el corazón cuando lo veo._

_De nuevo esa sensación de vacío provocó que pestañeara al sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a picar..._

_-No sé que decirte Bella, pero esto huele a que vas a sufrir..._

_-Lo sé, al menos tengo amigos que me ayudan a superar el día a día._

_-¿Alguno en especial?_

_-No, realmente no. James es muy atractivo y sé que se siente atraido por mí, pero yo no siento lo mismo y no pienso enredarme con otro tio sólo por sacarme a este idiota de la cabeza. Acabaría más hecha polvo, ya lo intenté cuando Jake, ¿recuerdas? _

_- Quieres que vaya a visitarte, no sé, podía darme una escapadita .._

_- No te preocupes Tanya, no es necesario. Además tengo previsto viajar bastante en este mes, ni siquiera estaré mucho por aquí._

_-Está bien, ya eres mayorcita y sabes lo que haces, pero no olvides que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. Y por favor Bella, no me mantengas al margen de tu vida, sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que decidas, siempre te apoyaré. Te amo baby._

_- Yo también te quiero - Mis ojos, que de por sí ya picaban, no resistieron por más tiempo y una traicionera y dolorosa lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por mi mejilla. La estaba echando mucho de menos apesar de que chateabamos a diario. Al menos ahora, que la había puesto al tanto de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, me quedaba el consuelo de que podía seguir_ desahogandome_ con ella como siempre lo había hecho._

Esa conversación con Tanya me ayudó a seguir adelante. Centrándome en lo que realmente me importaba... mi trabajo. Y si por casualidad uno de esos días tenía algún bajón por verle, sólo tenía que decírselo y ella se encargaba de mejorar mi humor insultándolo de las mil y una forma.

Apartando lo que sentía las pocas veces que nos cruzabamos, llegaba tan tarde a casa por causa del trabajo que, tan pronto tomaba un bocado de algo, caía en la cama casi sin quitarme la ropa, pero aún así era feliz. Me encantaba todo ese caos, sobretodo porque lo tenía controlado.

Nicole me había conseguido citas con los gerente de los mejores hoteles tanto de Seattle como de Nueva York para decidir en cuales haríamos las fiestas de presentación de los productos.

A parte del viaje a Miami, tuve que viajar a la gran manzana en al menos cuatro ocasiones.

Pero ¡al fin! después de un mes de arduo trabajo, todo había quedado resuelto; habíamos cumplido con el tiempo pactado y era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a la opinión, tanto de Aro como de los demás accionistas, sobre el trabajo que habíamos realizado.

Cuando, junto con James y Alice, presentamos en primicia el video de la nueva colección de verano en una de las juntas, quedamos contentísimos. Aro se mostraba entusiasmado al igual que el resto de ejecutivos. Nos aplaudieron y nos felicitaron por el exquisito trabajo. Les pasamos la agenda de eventos que llevaríamos a cabo para que pudieran ajustar las suyas personales cuando hiciéramos la presentación ante los medios.

En cuanto salimos de la sala de juntas, los tres nos abrazamos totalmente eufóricos. Ellos me felicitaban por mi gran trabajo en la creación de toda la publicidad y yo los felicitaba a Alice por su gran creatividad en la línea de ropa y a James por su don para sacar en las fotos justo lo que yo le pedía. Habíamos formado un gran equipo y decidimos salir a celebrar.

A la fiesta se nos unió Jasper y la mayoría de los chicos del departamento de publicidad y de diseño. Estuvimos en uno de los clubs de moda de la ciudad bailando y brindando por el éxito de la campaña.

La relación entre James y yo se había vuelto mucho más relajada. Él comprendió que no lo veía como él quería y al final aceptó ser sólo amigos; aún así, se mostraba muy posesivo en cuanto algún chico se me acercaba, creo que muy en el fondo mantenía una pequeña esperaza de que algún día fuésemos más que amigos; aunque dejaba de serlo en cuanto una chica se le ponía a tiro.

No podía negar que me gustaba la relación que teníamos; nos estábamos conociendo tanto, que hasta era capaz de adivinar cuando me iba a bajar el periodo, sólo por mi cambio de humor; y yo sabía cuando había tenido una noche movidita, por como amanecía en el trabajo al día siguiente, y es que , aunque yo no sentía nada por él, era un hombre con demasiado encanto como para no tener rendida a sus pie a cualquier mujer.

La celebración se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada y agradecí a todos los santos que al día siguiente fuera sábado para no tener que ir al despacho.

Ese fin de semana aproveché para arreglar un poco el apartamento y salir a pasear a un parque que había cerca de casa.

Me encantaba estar allí. Siempre que iba me preparaba unos sándwiches y unos refrescos, cogía un buen libro y me dejaba caer sobre una mantita apoyada a un árbol.

Me encantaba ver a los niños jugar en el parque infantil o ver a las parejitas de viejitos pasear y dar de comer a los patos del estanque. Se respiraba tanta paz y frescura, que todo el caos de la semana desaparecía recargándome las pilas para emprender la siguiente semana.

Durante este mes Ángela había subido a saludarme en algunas ocasiones e incluso quedamos en varias de ellas para tomar un café. Me comentó la ultima vez que coincidimos que en unas semanas saldría de vacaciones por un mes a visitar a sus padres que vivían en Chicago. Y me preguntaba si Edward viajaría con ella. Un mes era mucho tiempo y dudaba mucho que pudiera dejar el trabajo justo ahora que íbamos a empezar con la campaña publicitaria que lanzaría al mercado el nuevo sistema operativo. Pero fui incapaz de preguntarle, ellos sabrían cómo lo harían…

Cuando el Lunes llegué a la oficina Nicole me pasó una nota de Aro. Por lo visto quería hablar conmigo y me citaba en cuanto llegase a que pasase por su oficina.

Subí enseguida y después de saludar a Jane, que se mostraba un poco más simpática conmigo, entré al despacho de mi jefe.

- Aro, ¿ querías hablar conmigo?… - le pregunté entrando al despacho, pero me quedé parada cuando vi que estaba con una pareja-. ¡Oh, lo siento!, Jane no me dijo que estabas ocupado - intenté excusarme.

- No te preocupes Bella, pasa adelante - y levantándose de su sillón se dirigió hacía mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento de verdad Aro - le susurré avergonzada por importunar.

- No seas tonta Bella, te he mandado a llamar precisamente para presentarte a mis amigos.

Yo lo miré confusa. Allí sentados en los sillones que estaban frente al escritorio de Aro había un hombre de unos cincuenta años pero que aparentaba los cuarenta. Era rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, iba impecablemente vestido y me dedicó una acogedora y casi entrañable sonrisa. A su lado había una mujer hermosa, tenía el pelo cobrizo curiosamente del mismo tono que el cabello de Edward, su cara en forma de corazón, era dulce y tierna, se vía joven a pesar de la edad y la elegancia con la que vestía y se sentaba denotaba que era una de esas señoras de la alta sociedad, pero aún así, no me sentí intimidada ni nada por el estilo. Ella también me sonrió aunque su sonrisa, además, era acompañada de unos ojos que brillaban como si estuviese verdaderamente emocionada.

- Verás Bella - dijo Aro mientras nos acercábamos a ellos -, ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Yo los miré sorprendida al escuchar su apellido.

- Carlisle, Esme - dijo apretándome con el brazo que me rodeaba-, ella es Isabella Swan – los miró significativamente-, y junto con Edward, mi mejor fichaje -dijo con orgullo. Me sorprendió que me presentase así. Edward era considerado el mejor ingeniero informático del país.

- Hola - saludé tímidamente mientras extendía mi mano para saludar al señor Cullen y después lo hacía con su esposa.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Isabella, he oído hablar muy bien de ti - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa ladeada al igual que la de su hijo. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

- ¡Oh Isabella!, no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte al fin – Dijo la madre de Edward con más emoción de la que cabía esperar, lo que me hizo fruncir un poco la frente extrañada. Carlisle carraspeó como llamándole la atención . Ella lo miró por un segundo pero volvió su mirada a mí con cariño - Soy una gran admiradora tuya, me encantó el trabajo que hiciste sobre la campaña de ayuda al tercer mundo. Fue conmovedor el anuncio y gracias a él, muchas personas se sensibilizaron con la realidad que esas pobres gentes tienen que vivir cada día- dijo Esme emocionada.

- No entiendo… - dije sinceramente - ¿nos conocemos de antes? - pregunté cautelosamente.

- En realidad…- pero un nuevo carraspeo la hizo callar por un momento y luego, dándome otra mirada cariñosa continuó - yo era parte del comité que contrató la empresa de Charlie para que se encargara de toda la campaña publicitaria; y déjame decirte, querida, que cuando lo vi por primera vez, no pude evitar mis lágrimas.

Yo le sonreí y le agradecí por el cumplido. Realmente me había involucrado muchísimo en ese trabajo.

- Gracias, Sra Cullen - le dije agradecida.

- Oh, no querida. Llámame Esme, por favor - me pidió cariñosamente.

- Siempre que ustedes me llamen Bella - les ofrecí asintiendo.

Ellos me sonrieron y después de conversar sobre algunos de mis otros trabajos se despidieron.

- Bueno, Aro. Hasta mañana - se despidieron de él con un apretón de mano y Esme con un beso.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte - dijo Carlisle mientras me daba de nuevo la mano.

- Igualmente Sr. Cullen - Él me sonrió y me repitió que le llamara Carlisle.

- Bella querida, me encantó conocerte y espero que podamos vernos pronto- dijo Esme mientras me daba una tierno abrazo.

- Púes ahora que lo dices - intervino Aro con respecto al comentario de Esme - Te hice llamar por que quiero que vengas mañana a casa a almorzar - dijo mirando hacía mí.

-Oh, Aro… yo .. - él no me dejó continuar.

- Bella, no voy a permitir que faltes. Mañana haremos una barbacoa en casa y quiero que vengas. Además aprovecharemos para celebrar el éxito de la campaña publicitaria, y esta vez no quiero excusas.

Yo rodé lo ojos y tanto Carlisle como Esme rieron por mi reacción.

- Púes entonces nos veremos allí - me dijo Esme con entusiasmo antes de salir -, verás lo bien que lo pasamos.

Después de que salieran, Aro y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato más. Me preguntó como iba con el proyecto de Edward. Le comenté los avances que llevaba pero que necesitaba saber que era lo que a él le gustaría reflejar.

Me preguntó cómo me iban las cosas con él y yo le fui sincera, todo lo que pude claro.

- Aro, a decir verdad, no nos llevábamos del todo bien.

Él me miró arqueando una de sus cejas inquisitivamente - Todavía no sé qué pasa con vosotros dos. Edward siempre ha sido un chico amable y respetuoso.

- No, si respetuoso es, pero lo que es amable… no tanto- dije entredientes.

- Es eso lo que no entiendo. Tendré que hablar con él - dijo pensativo.

- No es necesario. Simplemente no siempre le caemos bien a todo el mundo.

- Pero sí es necesario, Bella - convino Aro -. Es importante que ambos se compenetren para que realicen mejor sus trabajos - yo le miré un poco inquieta, sabía que tenía razón, pero ¿ cómo decías que nuestro problema venía de antes y nada tenía que ver con nuestro trabajo, precisamente? - Definitivamente hablaré con él y le exigiré un cambio de actitud hacía ti - aseguró Aro.

Yo intenté disuadirlo pero no hubo forma; sabía que esto me iba a ocasionar problemas, y desde luego… no tardaron en llegar…

Media hora después de llegar a mi despacho, un gran alboroto me distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo. Me levanté y me dirigí a fuera para ver de que se trataba. Nada más abrir la puerta me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Edward, notablemente molesto, avanzaba hacia mí bajo los ojos atónitos de mi equipo.

- Me alegro que no estés ocupada en estos momento - dijo secamente sin tan siquiera mirarme , pasando de largo y entrando sin permiso en mi despacho, con tal derroche de prepotencia y arrogancia, que me hizo apretar los puños de pura indignación.

Vi que Nicole me miraba con temor y esperando indicaciones.

Yo dejé escapar un resoplido antes de dejarle saber que no pasaba nada, que atendería al Sr. Cullen y la avisaría si necesitaba algo. Ella me miró compasiva y asintió con la cabeza. Giré sobre mis talones y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, caminé unos pasos para enfrentarlo.

Tomando un poco de aire me decidí a partir el silencio -. Veo que tus modales también han sufrido cambios- le dije tratando que mi voz sonara firme, mientras lo miraba con mis brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Él sólo bufó y sacando de una carpeta que traía una hoja de papel, la dejó caer de mala manera sobre la mesa.

- Ya que le vas llorando al jefe, aquí tienes lo que pienso que debería reflejar tu trabajo - dijo despectivamente - …espero que la "Señorita" esté ya contenta.. - siguió diciendo enfatizando la palabra señorita.

Yo le miraba incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. Sentía la ira apoderarse de mí a cada segundo , y tuve que contar hasta diez, quince y hasta veinte, para no irme directo a partirle su hermosa pero estúpida cara que me miraba cínicamente. Aún así, no pude evitar decirle, o mejor dicho gritarle, lo que pensaba de él.

- ¡¿Quien coño te crees que eres, Edward Cullen?- le espeté. Estaba furiosa, primero por su actitud y después por sus comentarios hirientes -.. ¡No voy a permitir que sigas tratándome de esa forma..! - seguí gritando y nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de que las paredes de los despachos fueran insonorizadas para más privacidad. No quería que nadie de mi equipo supiera de las desavenencias que había entre nosotros.

Él seguía mirándome intensamente, con la misma arrogancia y prepotencia de siempre lo que no ayudaba en nada a calmar mi temperamento - No pienso consentir que entres en mi despacho y me trates como si fuera una mierda. Si eres incapaz de separar el trabajo de lo personal, es problema tuyo Edward. No tienes derecho a insúltame cada vez que ten venga en gana- le espeté haciendo alusión, por primera vez, a lo que había habido entre nosotros - .Y para que lo sepas… - hice una pausa mientras le miraba con verdadero odio - …nunca iría llorándole a nadie por ti… no te daría esa satisfacción - le dije con desprecio.

Él por un instante se quedó viéndome. El tiempo pareció congelarse entre nosotros. Sus ojos llameaban con la misma intensidad que los míos. No sabía definir lo que veía en ellos. Una mezcla de rabia, de odio, de desesperación y de.. ¿deseo? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal estremeciéndome mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por la tensión acumulada en este escalofriante silencio, que sólo era roto por el sonido de nuestras jadeantes respiraciones.

Nuestras miradas enfrentadas... fieramente, ardientes, desafiantes... intentando traspasar hasta el interior mismo del otro. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder, ninguno dispuesto a cortar el poder de atracción y a la vez, luchando por no ser atrapado por la mirada del otro. Por fin estábamos frente a frente. Por sólo un segundo me perdí en ese mar esmeralda, ese mar profundo y oscurecido por el deseo que tanto me había hecho suspirar meses antes, cuando de repente, y sin darme apenas cuenta del momento en el que acortó nuestra distancia, sentí que me agarraba por la nuca y estampaba sus labios contra míos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss lo sé...lo sé, soy mala, maléfica, cruel, lo peor, pero...pero...peroooooooo... ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE NO ESTÁN QUE SE MUEREN POR EL PRÓXIMO! ...Cómo privaros de esa jodida, indigante, pero emocionate sensación...jajajajajajajajajajajjaja... Con lo mucho que yo os quiero..ajajaja

Y para vuestro consuelo...para que no me odieis tanto. El próximo capi en dos días. así que...la espera no será mucha...¿Qué pasará? ainssssss...que nervios...

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado, ya me lo haréis saber. Muero por seguir conociendo vuestras magníficas y divertidas teorias, conclusiones, esperanzas...ajajajajja...es que hacéis que disfrute de la historia como una enana. Sois las mejores. Y aprovecho para daros las gracias , no solo por vuestros comentarios, que los amo, sino por vuestra disposición para con mi problemilla. Gracias a todas las que os habeís ofrecido a ayudarme.

**hildiux,** muchísima gracias por haber salvado todos los rr de la chica, nunca olvidaré ese detalle. Si no he contestado a las demás es porque no pude antes del finde y ya saben que en el finde era cuando no ibamos a entrar. Pero igualmente muchísimas gracias.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; ** madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo..¡GRACIAS!

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, es emocionante ver como cada capítulo, más lectoras se suman a la historia.

Reques de mi alma, como sigan así al final acabaran echándonos a todas /(;_')\

En fin preciosas, próxima actulización el miércoles, sin retraso, lo prometo... Dios...¡Qué ganas!

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas mías. Ya estoy aquí...no os podréis quejar ...eh? jajajaja.. Os pido disculpa a quienes no alcancé a contestar su rr. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, pero con tan poquito tiempo he tenido que robar un tiempito de mi trabajo para poder editarlo. ( ssshhhh...que no se entere mi marijefe ;) Ahora sí, os dejo con él que seguro lo estáis deseando. Y me refiero al capi, que mi marijefe es solo para mi . JUM

Nurymisu; ya te lo dije, veo tus tres rr y subo dos más.. verás como te sorprendo..ajajaja, aunque sea un poco ;)

Espero que os guste. Recuerden ...Kit a mano. Ah! y de nuevo no se vale matar a la autora ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XI. ¿Qué quieres de mí?.

…_.Por fin estábamos frente a frente. Por sólo un segundo, me perdí en ese mar esmeralda; ese mar profundo y oscurecido por el deseo que tanto me había hecho suspirar meses antes... cuando de repente… y sin darme cuenta del momento en el que acortó nuestra distancia... sentí que me agarraba por la nuca y estampaba sus labios contra míos…_

Todo parecía pasar a cámara lenta. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con rudeza, de una manera demandante, desesperada. Pero yo no podía moverme. Estaba completamente congelada ante la inesperada invasión. Sólo era consciente de sus labios sobre los míos, de su calor, de su sabor. Todo de pronto desaparecio a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera me debatía en separarme o no, en corresponderle o no. Sólo y exclusivamente era consciente de sus labios… y seguida por un impulso, o tal vez, por pura necesidad… correspondí al beso entreabriendo mis labios.

Su lengua no tardó en entrelazarse con la mía de una forma desesperada. Cubriendo y explorando mi boca demandante... hambriento, necesitado... Una sacudida de placer atravesó hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro, lo que provocó que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaran estremeciéndome, mi piel se erizó y mi sexo palpitó como acto reflejo.

En otro impulso incosciente levanté mis brazos hasta apoyarlos en su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente bajo él , podía sentir como retumbaba en la palma de mi mano. Su otra mano se aferró a mi cintura con más fuerza, aprentándome completamente a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que me fundiera con el suyo propio. Un débil gemido se escapó de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, y por una décima de segundo, me sentí viva. Lo había necesitado tanto, lo había ansiado tanto, que no pude evitar dejarme llevar...

Edward me besaba enloquecido, pero tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire. Él dejó apoyada su frente contra la mía mientras nuestro pechos chocaba a causa de la agitada respiración… y fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó. Esto no estaba bien, no podía ser, no podía ocurrir; la imagen de Ángela sonriendo dulcemente mientras me contaba alguno de sus planes me devolvió a la realidad; a mi dolorosa realidad.

-No…- susurré afligida aún unidos frente con frente - No… no puede ser..- dije presionando con mis manos en su pecho intentando separarle de mí, debilmente.

-Bella…- susurró haciendo más fuerte su agarre, parecía no querer soltarme lo que me enfureció aún más.

- Suéltame Edward - le rogué forcejeando, no sabía si con él o conmigo misma - No me hagas... esto.. - dije derrotada casi sollozando. Él se separó de pronto mirándome fijamente mientras tensaba su mandíbula. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento vacíos, mostraron una honda tristeza.

- Yo… - quiso decir algo pero yo le interrumpí. No quería escuchar. ¿Qué es lo que podría decir, qué esto era un error? Ya sabía que lo era pero, no soportaría escucharlo de sus labios. ¿Qué más podría decir, que no pasaba nada, que solo éramos dos adultos llevados por la pasión? Pero tampoco quería oír eso, no quería oír de sus labios que no era nada más que un revolcón sin importancia.

- Vete, Edward - le exigí mientras le daba la espalda y me dirigía hacía la puerta, una vez que me liberé de su agarre. Agradecí a Dios que la voz sonara firme y no reflejara el estado de devastación que su beso había provocado en mí. El dolor que sentí cuando lo dejé allí, sobre aquella cama donde habíamos hecho el amor por última vez, volvió a mi corazón de golpe; aunque esta vez con más intensidad porque se unía al sentimiento de culpa.

No podía ser, él estaba comprometido; no participaría en ese engaño, no sería un desahogo más, una más en su maldita lista... Yo merecía mucho más que eso aunque por dentro...estuviera muriendo por estar entre sus brazos...

Él caminó lentamente hacía la puerta sin dejar de verme... lo sentía. Yo luché por mantener la vista en un punto fijo, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar su mirada. Temía que si lo miraba, la profundidad de esos ojos me someterían hasta el punto de arrodillarme para pedirle que no se fuera, que no dejara de besarme, que me tomara allí mismo como tanto deseaba. Pero no... no podía ser... Él no era para mí.

Se volvió antes de cruzar para enfrentarme.

- Lo siento... - y sin más se marchó.

Me quedé allí, plantada junto a la puerta, viendo como desaparecía entre las mesas hasta llegar a los ascensores, que una vez más, lo separaban de mí. Un dolor inexorable se instaló de nuevo en mi pecho.

Me envaré ante la mirada preocupada de los chicos que estaban en las mesas más próximas a mi despacho; que seguro, se estaban preguntando qué sería lo que habría ocurrido dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Así que, sin vacilar, tratando de enmascarar la guerra de sentimientos que en verdad se estaba librando en mi interior, me dirigí a la mesa de Nicole y le pedí que me pasara unos informes que esperaba del departamento financiero para mostrar indiferencia ante lo ocurrido; esperando que así dejarían de especular sobre lo que habríamos discutido.

Cuando regresé a al intimidad de mi despacho, me dejé caer desolada sobre la puerta tras cerrarla. Aún no sabía explicar lo que había ocurrido. Todo un mar de emociones agitaba mi interior provocándome una sensación apabullante. Miles de intrrogantes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué él?...No entendía nada. En un momento me estaba criticando y juzgándome como una llorica y al siguiente, me besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mi corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente y mi respiración agitada estaba empezando a marearme. Pero no podía negar la evidencia. Había deseado ese beso como a nada en este mundo...y aún mi cuerpo se estremecía...

Inhalé profundamente intentando recuperar mi ritmo cardiaco; luchando por reprimir que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos se desbordasen. ¡No! no podía dejar que me afectara tanto...

Unos minutos después me separé para llegar hasta la jarra de agua para servirme un poco. El vaso tintineo al golpear con la jarra, mi mano temblaba...

El recuerdo de sus labios volvió a mi mente con fuerza. Aún me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿ Por qué actuaba como un loco?.. Intenté sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de sus labios, y me auto regañé por dejar que siguiera afectándome de esa manera… No había podido resistirme a sus besos.. y eso me aterraba.

A pesar de lo que en estos momentos lo odiaba y detestaba, sólo necesité que me besara para dejarme ir sin pensarlo. Y eso me hizo comprender el inmenso poder que tenía sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo...

Cuando volví a mi asiento, ya más recuperada, vi la hoja que había dejado sobre ella.

La leí y rodé los ojos al ver la simplicidad de la nota. Era tan irritante. Escrita con su propia letra, que tenía que reconocer que era linda, estaba lo que se supone que debe de mostrarse en la publicidad del nuevo programa. Las aplicaciones que a su entender, deberían de aparecer. Y no pude dejar de reír al ver lo absurdo de la situación.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Él no quería colaborar y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me mangoneara en mi propio departamento; así que, decidí hacer un primer borrador teniendo en cuenta sus exigencia, sabiendo de antemano, que no les iba a gustar; aún así, trabajaría paralelamente en el que, bajo mi punto de vista, era el adecuado. La pena era que no contaría con sus conocimientos para hacer el trabajo menos laborioso; nos obligaría a entenderlo a través del uso y eso haría que el tiempo de entrega se alargase.

Hice unos apuntes y llamé a Nicole para que convocara al equipo para empezar con la primera fase. Afortunadamente mi trabajo conseguía siempre que me apartase de las cosas que me afectaba, tenía un poder calmante para mí mientra concentraba todos mis sentidos en él. Una vez más conseguí apartar a Edward y todo lo que él provocaba en mí a un lado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Así tenía que ser.

Después de la reunión y de escuchar las quejas de todos por la falta de información y lo que nos retrasaría el que no estuviera él involucrado como en otros proyectos, me marché a casa.

Había sido un día muy largo y sin duda estresante, y sino era suficiente, tenía que asistir al día siguiente a la dichosa comida en casa de Aro. ¿Lo peor? … él también estaría allí.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Había estado programando los viajes que tendría que hacer próximamente. Parte de la mañana la dediqué junto con Seth a realizar los primeros bocetos de nuestro nuevo trabajo.

Él seguía molesto porque Edward no nos facilitara más las cosas y me preguntó directamente qué era lo que me pasaba con él. Simplemente le contesté - Discrepancia de caracteres - Me reí cuando él dejó entre ver que era la única mujer que había hecho frente al gran Edward Cullen y que era extraño que no estuviera babeando por él como hacían todas.

Si tan siquiera supiera lo que era capaz de conseguir de mí con tan sólo escuchar su voz...

- ¡Hola linda! ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó James desde la puerta.

- Claro, pasa - le dije sin levantar la cabeza de los informes que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Muy ocupada? - Le miré arqueando una ceja.

- Si que lo estoy James, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunté en tono cansado. Ya lo conocía y estaba segura que me propondría algo que seguro no tenía ganas de hacer.

- ¡Wow! Que humor… - dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición pero con una gran sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

- Quieres dejar de hacer el payaso James- le pedí sonriéndole - ¿No estas grandecito para eso?

Él reía negando con la cabeza. - En serio Bella, tienes veinticinco años y pareces que tengas cuarenta - dijo riéndose - deberías divertirte más.

Yo abrí la boca a no poder más por el grosero comentario. Pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. Él se carcajeo por mi reacción y rodeó la mesa para darme un gran abrazo desde atrás.

- ¡Ah, déjame pedazo de animal, me estás asfixiando!- me quejaba mientras intentaba deshacerme del mortal abrazo.

- ¡Vale fiera! Ya te dejo… - se separó dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Me vas ha decir ahora para qué demonios has venido?- le pregunté mientra él rodeaba la mesa camino de la puerta.

- Ya veo que no te agradan mis visitas- dijo en un fingido tono dolido.

- Oh vamos, James. Sabes que adoro tus visitas - le respondí , él se volteó y me dedicó una enorme y petulante sonrisa.

- Lo sabía… sabía que al final no podrías resistirte a mis encanto - dijo arqueando las cejas a la vez que yo rodaba los ojos.

- Mira que eres cansino - le respondí y él me sonrió.

- Para tu información, Señorita, he venido a darle un mensaje de Aro.

- En serio… ¿ahora eres el mensajero de la compañía? - me burlé.

- Muy graciosa...jaja… mira como me parto.. - yo reía por su infantil reacción. Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hacía él que se había sentando en unos de los sillones que había frente a mi mesa.

- No te enfades cariño...- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla - ..es sólo una broma.

Pero él aprovechó para cogerme por la cintura y tiró de mí hasta sentarme en su regazo.

- Esta bien, te perdono - se burló.

-¡James, por favor! - le dije intentado zafarme - ¡suéltame! - le ordené - no es propio que me trates así, soy tu jefa. ¿ y si entrase alguien…?

- Mnnhh, interesante... - dijo dejándome ir - pensarían que estamos liados - comenzó a hacer gestos sugerentes con sus cejas.

- Desde luego que eres un caso - le contesté arreglándome la ropa que se había removido un poco mientras volvía a mi asiento - ¿y…? - le insté a que me dijera cuál era el mensaje.

- Aro me ha pedido que te recuerde que te esperan a las dos en su casa.

- Es cierto, hoy estoy invitada para almorzar en su casa.. - dije un poco pesarosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre linda? - enseguida notó mi cambio de ánimo.

- No es nada, sólo que me da un poco de cosa ir sola - le comenté -; quiero decir, no es que no tenga confianza con Aro, pero no he tenido muchas reuniones familiares en mi vida y no sé como encajar en ella- le confesé sinceramente.

- Entiendo, pero no tienes que preocuparte; las reuniones en casa de Aro son muy divertidas - yo le miré intrigada.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó al ver mi cara.

- ¿Has estado en alguna? - le pregunté.

- He estado en casi todas, preciosa- yo le miré expectante -. Soy algo así como un sobrino adoptivo - dijo divertido.

- ¿Un sobrino adoptivo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mi madre se casó de segunda con un hermano de Aro, Caius Vulturis y aunque yo mantuve el apellido de mi padre, siempre me han tratado como si fuese hijo de Caius y él ha sido un gran padre también.

- ¿Tus padres también se separaron?

Él rió tristemente - No Bella, mi papá murió estando de servicio cuando yo tenía cinco años , era jefe de policía en Seattle.

- Oh, lo siento James, …no sabía.. - intenté excúsame por haberle hecho recordar.

- No te preocupes, casi no me quedan recuerdo de mi padre y es por eso que siempre consideré a Caius como a mi verdadero padre.

- Entonces… - dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa-, tú iras hoy al almuerzo ¿verdad?

Él sonrió mientras asentía -. Eso es jovencita, y a demás de darte el "recado" de Aro - dijo haciendo las señales de las comillas con los dedos -, vengo a decirte que he sido asignado para llevarte, pero eso sí, tendrás que irte a cambiar de ropa por algo más cómodo.

- ¿Algo más cómodo?- pregunté.

- Aja, ya te advierto que aprovechamos esas reuniones para jugar y divertirnos todos, no te lo vas a perder por ir en tacones ¿no? - a mi me brillaron los ojos de emoción -. Te paso a recoger en tu casa sobre las una y media, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo - le respondí emocionada.

Él se despidió y se fue para dejar unos asuntos que tenía pendiente. Miré el reloj, era las doce del medio día , tendría que salir sobre la una para poder estar lista, pensé.

Le entregué los informes revisados y firmados a Nicole para que los enviara al departamento financiero, y me despedí avisándole que me tomaría la tarde libre ya que tenía un almuerzo en casa de Aro.

A la una y media, exactamente, estaba James esperándome en la puerta de mi edificio. Me sorprendió verlo con un par de cascos en la mano y no pude evitar preguntarle tan pronto estuve frente a él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué traes esos cascos? - pregunté riéndome.

- Primero que nada déjame de decirte que te ves preciosa vestida así - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo. Yo me sonrojé y me miré a mí misma hasta los pies.

Me había decidido por unos vaqueros desgastados bien estrechos y una camiseta de tirantes que caía sobre uno de mis hombros y por supuesto mis adoradas converses. Eran de verdad mis zapatillas preferidas, me las había regalado un amigo que se dedicaba a pintarlas para personalizarlas e hizo un trabajo exquisito en las mías. Eran de fondo negro pero tenía tantos detalles, era como llevar un pequeño graffiti en mis pies.

- Me dijiste que me pusiera cómoda ¿no? - le pregunté intentando disimular.

- Te pongas como te pongas te ves preciosa - dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y halaba de mí hacía un lado de la acera. Otra cosa no sé, pero definitivamente, este chico sabía como hacer sentir especial a una mujer.

- ¿Me vas a contestar o no? - le reclamé intentando de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Has montado alguna vez en moto? - preguntó tentativamente.

- Sí, alguna vez cuando tenía diecisiete años- dije -. No siempre fui una vieja - él se rió porque me había picado con lo de la edad - ¿ por…- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Mi ojos se abrieron a la vez que mi boca al ver aparcada frente a nosotros una moto que mas bien parecía un carro de batalla.

-¡Guauu!- exclamé totalmente asombrada.

Vi como James reía complacido y orgulloso de poseer semejante máquina.

- Sí preciosa, te presento a mi bebé - dijo pasando su mano por toda la silueta de la moto como si estuviera tocando la delicada figura de una mujer - Es la nueva Kawasaki GTR 1400, - dijo con admiración a la máquina.

- James, es impresionante … pero - dije un poco temerosa.

Él dejó de apreciar su admirada posesión y me dirigió una interrogativa mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? - preguntó preocupado - no me dirás que te da miedo montar en moto ¿ verdad? - su semblante parecía aterrado.

- La verdad, cuando dije que había montado en moto me refería a unas más pequeñas - contesté asustada.

Él acarició mi rostro con suavidad mientras levantaba mi barbilla para que lo viese.

- No tengas miedo, linda - dijo sonriéndome - esta máquina es segura y yo soy un gran conductor - intentó relajarme.

- Esta bien James, pero prométeme que no correrás - le pedí mordiéndome el labio con preocupación - odio la velocidad.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el casco, y se acomodaba en la moto para ayudarme a subir.

- Tú agárrate a mí.

Nada más arrancar y ponerse en movimiento me abracé a su cintura como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él se río pero no dijo nada, sólo me pidió que confiara en él y disfrutara del viaje.

James cumplió su promesa de no correr, o por lo menos , lo suficiente como para que pudiera disfrutar. Realmente me sentí en libertad, la adrenalina la tenía a tope y hasta me permití gritar de emoción mientras él reía por mi reacción.

No fue directamente a la casa de Aro porque quería dar una vuelta conmigo, y yo no me quejé en absoluto. Me estaba sintiendo viva y era una sensación tan agradable, que no me importó alargarla.

Aún así, no nos alejamos mucho. Sobre las dos y cuarto llegamos a una de esas mansiones que tienen cámaras de seguridad cada metro cuadrado, que está rodeada de una basta vegetación, que impide las indiscretas miradas de los transeúntes, que no son muchos porque esta bastante alejada de la ciudad, en uno de esos barrios residenciales de gente rica.

James se acercó a la cámara que había a un lado de la gran puerta de hierro, pulsó el intercomunicador y pidió permiso para entrar.

Inmediatamente el gran portón comenzó a abrirse, él emprendió la marcha a través de un largo camino flanqueado por gigantescos árboles. James ralentizó la marcha y yo quedé absorta admirando la construcción. Una espectacular mansión estilo Victoriana, con tonalidades grises y pizarra en las tejas y rodeada de un admirable jardín con una enorme fuente a la entrada. Parecía uno de esos palacios europeos a una escala menor pero que a simple vista no se apreciaría.

James aparcó junto a otros auto y después me ayudó a bajar de la moto.

- ¿Qué te parece la choza? - preguntó en tono burlón.

- ¡Es impresionante! Dije mientras admiraba cada detalle ornamental de la fachada, los castilletes y la sobriedad del ladrillo.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, una chica del servicio nos atendió. Nos hizo pasar a la parte trasera donde se estaba llevando a cabo la barbacoa familiar.

- ¡Al fin! Ya me estaba preguntando si os habría ocurrido algo - dijo Aro mirando reprobatoriamente a James. Éste se excusó con un gesto de mano.

- Lo siento Aro - dije apenada -. Discúlpanos. Pero no puede evitar pedirle que me paseara en la moto antes de venir- Aro me miró con cariño y James a su vez me vio sorprendido por haberme culpado por la tardanza.

- No te preocupes Bella, ya estás aquí y es lo importante- dijo asiéndome delicadamente por el brazo y dirigiéndome hasta el jardín trasero donde ya todos esperaban.

No puedo negar que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando ví que, a demás de Esme y Carlisle, que enseguida se levantaron y me saludaron con un cariñoso abrazo, estaban Alice , Jasper y Rosalie, a la que no veía desde que había llegado de Nueva York. Enseguida nos unimos en un sincero abrazo, ya que le habían tomado cariño el tiempo que estuve allá.

Mientras estaba afanada charlando con Rosalie de los progresos hechos en la campaña una voz detras de ella la sorprendió.

- ¿No vas a presentarme a esta belleza, Rosalie? - preguntó un chico alto y enorme. Yo me quedé mirándolo porque había algo en él que me resultaba familiar pero no sabía el qué.

- Por supuesto - dijo ella rodando los ojos - Bella, te presento a mi molesto novio, Emmett Cullen - yo me quedé mirándolo sorprendida, era el hermano de Edward, de ahí el que me resultara familiar aunque en realidad eran muy distinto - Emmett... - siguió Rosalie con las presentaciones -, ella es Bella Swan .

- ¿ Bella Swan? - preguntó sorprendido e inmediatamente buscó con su mirada a su madre.

Vi como Esme asentía con la mirada y él volvía de nuevo su mirada a mí con una enorme sonrisa llena de nostalgia… y sin previo aviso, me abrazó con cariño, como si hubiese encontrado a alguien perdido.

Yo me quedé atónita entre sus brazos pero por alguna razón que desconocía, me sentía a salvo.

Después de separarnos, James me cogió de la mano para que nos acercáramos a la mesa. Allí fue donde vi a Edward que estaba sentado junto Ángela, la que me miraba sonriente antes de acercarme a saludarla. No pude evitar mirar a Edward y éste a su vez, miraba serio hacia el otro lado, parecía molesto pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus desaires.

Todos tomamos asiento mientras Aro y Carlisle se encargaban de preparar la carne en la barbacoa. La comida fue muy divertida gracias a las ocurrencias de Emmett que para sonrojos de casi todos los presentes, se la pasó contando anécdotas.

James no me dejó sola en ningún momento, y creedme que lo agradecí. Aunque como siempre hacía, cada vez que salíamos a tomar copas o a cenar, se la pasaba agarrándome de la mano o pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros. Para mí estas muestras de cariño no eran extraordinarias, todo lo contrario, habíamos llegado a un punto en el que hasta nos hacíamos pasar por novios si alguien que no nos gustaba nos entraba. Creo que sintió mi incomodidad por la presencia de Edward y quiso darme ánimos de esa manera. Lo chocante era ver las mirada que nos dedicaba Edward; daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y por alguna razón que desconocía, James exageraba su papel.

Después de acabar de comer me excusé para ir al servicio. Me cambié de ropa ya que Alice me dijo que después jugaríamos al tenis y me prestó un conjunto de faldita con short cortos de color blanco y la camiseta a juego. Era tradición el jugar todos de blanco. Al salí de allí me perdí por el gran pasillo cuando de pronto noté una mano tirar de mí hacia una de las habitaciones.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la voz de Edward me sorprendió.

- ¿Estás con él? - inquirió sin preámbulos - Vamos, Bella… contesta ¿ estás con él? - volvió a preguntar mirándome de arriba a bajo, con una carga de rabia en su voz.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? - le contesté envarándome, recuperándome de la sorpresa incial . Él empezó a caminar a mi alrededor, yo sólo movía la cabeza para seguirlo con la mirada mientras permanecía quieta en el sitio, desafiándolo.

- ¿Él te hace sentir cómo te hice sentir yo, Bella? - De pronto cambió su tono susurrándome al oído provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por su cercanía - ¿Sus besos te estremecen cómo te estremecen los míos? - seguía susurrando y yo notaba como mi cuerpo se encendía sin poder evitarlo. Como me odiaba por ser tan débil. Intenté cubrir lo que él me hacia sentir.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí ? - le contesté apretado los dientes junto con mis puños.

Él clavó su mirada en mí intensamente. En sus ojos llameaba un fuego tan abrasador que mi cuerpo se estremeció en el acto. Era una mezcla de rabia, de impontencia, de reproche. Yo luché por mantener mi vista desafiante en él, no iba a permitir que supiera lo mucho que llegaba a afectarme. Cuando unos segundos después su mirada se suavizó, volviéndose extrañamente triste, extendió la mano y acarició con suavidad una de mis mejillas sin dejar de mirarme - Te quiero a ti…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A..¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (saraes mordiendo el cojincito y casi pataleando de la misma emoción) Diooooooosss...¿he oído bien?...¡¿le ha dicho que la quiere ?

Ainsss chicas, yo estoy que me va a dar algo...Estos dos me van a volver loca que os lo digo yoooooo..ajajjajaj Ufff..mejor me tranquilizo y tomo algo.

Qué , ¿os ha gustado? ¿qué pensáis que pasara? ...muero por leer vuestros comentarios yyaaaa!

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y uff...ya veréis el próximo. Particularmente es uno de mis favoritos. jajja..uno ;)

Muchísima gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome en esta historias. Os adoro.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo... Gracias por dejar vuestra huella en ella.

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, es emocionante ver como cada capítulo, más lectoras se suman a la historia.

**Jazmin Li;** cielo tienes los pm deshabilitados por eso no te puede contestar.

Reques de mi alma, esto cada vez se está poniendo mejor...¿no? jajajja

En fin preciosas, ya saben, próxima actulización el domingo.

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	12. Chapter 12 Empieza el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquitas preciosas! Ya estoy aqui...esta vez me adelante, anda que también os váis a quejar, para que veáis que no soy tan mala. Y a tenor de vuestros comentarios... estáis ansiosas por este capi ...eh? muajajajaa . Pues nada , aquí os lo dejo, veremos a ver como se os queda el cuerpo ...jajajaja

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XII. Empieza el juego.

_Él clavó su mirada en mí intensamente. En sus ojos llameaba un fuego tan abrasador que mi cuerpo se estremeció en el acto. Era una mezcla de rabia, de impontencia, de reproche. Yo luché por mantener mi vista desafiante en él, no iba a permitir que supiera lo mucho que llegaba a afectarme. Cuando unos segundos después su mirada se suavizó, volviéndose extrañamente triste, extendió la mano y acarició con suavidad una de mis mejillas sin dejar de mirarme - Te quiero a ti…_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora . Por un segundo me perdí en la melancolía de su mirada y la suavidad de su caricia envolvió mi mente en una nebulosa de confusión, hasta que noté como empezaba a fruncir el ceño, y apartando su mano de mi piel, su mirada volvía a tornarse dura, fria...- _Te quiero a ti_… lejos de él - terminó completando la frase unos segundos después.

Yo, que por un momento creí que me estaba diciendo que me quería, sentí como si el alma abandonara mi cuerpo. Evidentemente no me quería, como podía ser tan ilusa, ni siquiera creo que fuera capaz de querer a alguien que no fuese él mismo. Pero entonces ¿por qué se atrevía a pedirme que no me acercara a James? Le miré furiosamente a pesar del ahogo que sentía en mi pecho.

- Eres un cínico - le acusé consternada -¿Cómo te atreves ? -inquirí luchando por contener las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

- Él se cansará de ti y te dejará en cuanto otra se le cruce en el camino - dijo como si me estuviera salvando la vida con la advertencia.

-¡Já! - exclamé irónicamente - ¿Y eso lo dices tú, Edward Cullen? - dije bastante furiosa - ¿El mismo que hace menos de veinticuatro horas me ha robado un beso y me está susurrando lo que antes me ha hecho sentir, estando tu prometida a menos de veinte metros?

Yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, toda la tristeza que segundos antes había sentido se transformó en rabia - Al menos él no engaña a nadie.. - le escupí reclamándole -, y es un hombre libre como yo - lo miré para ver de nuevo una enorme tristeza en sus ojos. Yo negué con la cabeza incapaz de comprenderle y de nuevo un pellizco oprimió mi pecho -. Nunca pensé que diría esto Edward, pero… por primera vez, me arrepiento de haberte conocido - le dije a media voz mientras daba la vuelta incapaz de mirarlo a la cara ya que no quería que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar. Giré la manilla de la puerta y antes de salir le escuche susurrar con la voz rota.

- Bella… - Me quedé quieta por unos segundo, dejé escapar el aire que tenía contenido. _No, ya no, no dejaré que siga manipulándome_, me dije a mí misma, y sin mirarlo, salí dejándolo a tras.

Después de calmarme en el baño y arreglar un poco el desastre que las lágrimas habían provocado en mi cara, salí para ir donde los chicos. Él estaba sentado junto Ángela de nuevo, con una mirada furibunda clavada en el suelo. Ella se acercó a preguntarle algo al oído y él sólo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera la miró.

- ¿Estás bien? - oí que me preguntaba James con preocupación.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa y me dije a mí misma que no merecía la pena que perdiera la oportunidad de pasar una buena velada sólo por él.

- ¡Bueno, qué!… ¿empezamos el juego o nos vamos a quedar aquí plantados toda la tarde? - propuso Emmett, a lo que todos accedimos y nos acomodamos para disfrutar de un mini torneo de Tenis. Algo que mejoró notablemente mi ánimo ya que era mi deporte favorito.

La tarde acabó siendo muy divertida, conseguí reponerme del desafortunado encuentro con Edward, disfrutando como una enana del juego. Competimos en parejas y me reí como nunca. James era un gran jugador y, aunque se la pasó bromeando con lo bien que me quedaba el dichoso atuendo y lo mucho que lo distraía cada vez que me ponía delante, conseguimos ganar a las dos parejas.

Emmett y Rosalie, jugaban muy bien, pero al igual que James, Emmett estaba más preocupado por lo que su queridísima Rosalie enseñaba, que con cubrir su parte del campo. A ellos nos los ventilamos en cuarenta minutos, ya que jugábamos a tres set de tres juegos y ganamos los dos primeros. Luego pasaron a la pista Jasper y Alice, y esta vez nos costó un poquito más, pero al final, y después de una hora, les ganamos también.

Paramos un poco para descansar y tomar un refrigerio y noté que Edward, al igual que todos, se había cambiado de ropa. Al principio me alegré al ver que él no jugaría porque no se había mudado, lo que me hizo pensar que lo hacía por consideración a Ángela, por eso me sorprendió que al final lo hiciera.

No negaré que me quedé sin aliento cuando lo vi con los pantaloncitos blancos mostrando sus fuertes y potentes muslos, y lo que se le ajustaba la camiseta con cada movimiento. No pude evitar recordar lo bien que se sentía acariciarlo, o lo bien que se sentía estar debajo de él, sentir su escultural cuerpo sobre el mío mientras con mis manos definía cada detalle de su fuerte espalda.

Espontáneamente mi cuerpo se estremeció ante los recuerdo, y en algo tenía que darle la razón, nadie me había hecho sentir como lo había hecho él. Verlo calentar, haciendo movimientos con la raqueta, me estaba subiendo la libido y deseé estar jugando para no ser tan obvia. ¡Cómo lo odiaba por lo que me hacía sentir!

Como Edward no podía jugar con su pareja, fue Esme la que ocupó su lugar, ya que Carlisle estaba charlando animadamente con Aro y no quiso jugar.

Nada más poner un pie en la pista sentí la intensidad de la mirada de Edward. Él nos miraba serio, furioso y se veía ansioso por empezar el juego.

James le bromeó como a todos ignorando lo que unas horas antes había pasado entre nosotros.

- ¿Estás preparado para que mi pequeña y yo os demos una paliza? - le retó señalándolo con la raqueta en señal de provocación, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Todos los demás, sentados en las improvisadas gradas, aplaudían y vociferaban caldeando el ambiente más todavía.

- Eso habrá que verlo James, no recuerdo la última vez que me ganaste un partido de Tenis…¡Ah!.. Espera si, creo que… nunca - le contestó para molestarlo a lo que James se tensó.

- Oh, vamos chicos, jugamos para divertirnos ¿no querrán estropear el juego? - les regañó Esme que notó la tirantez entre ambos.

- Lo siento Esme - se disculpó James - pero no me dirás que después de haber derrotado a las otras parejas, no puedo al meno divertirme , ya que como bien dice mi querido amigo, siempre quedo en segunda posición.

- Y esa seguirá siendo tu posición - dijo petulantemente Edward, provocando el bufido del pequeño público. Yo le miré furiosa por su descortés comentario y me exigí jugar al cien por cien para hacerle comer el polvo. Para mi sorpresa, James le respondió con otra broma, lo que hizo que el incómodo comentario de Edward quedara en el olvido.

- Tu dirás lo que quieras hermano… - le contestó James en confianza- …pero esta vez, la chica más guapa juega en mi campo - le contestó agarrándome por la cintura y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él nos miró con odio - No te ofendas Esme. Tú ya estas cogida y… ni modo… - dijo haciendo que todos riéramos. Todos menos Edward que había tomado el comentario de un modo más personal.

Esme movió la cabeza negando mientras sonreía. Sin duda este James era todo un galán.

Dimos comienzo al partido y la verdad que todo comenzó como los otros dos. He de reconocer que era una gran jugadora; de hecho, competí en la secundaría y llegué a formar parte del equipo principal. Era mi deporte favorito, lo hacía desde que cumplí siete años y no había partido que Roger o Nadal jugasen que me perdiera.

El partido estaba siendo un poco más difícil que los anteriores, aún así, James no perdía la oportunidad de hacer bromas tanto conmigo como con Edward. Edward, en cambio, estaba jugando de un modo un tanto agresivo, y era bastante bueno. Siempre que sacaba me costaba mucho recibir la bola pero conseguí restarle casi todos los golpes. No negaré que me sentía ya bastante cansada y él no estaba teniendo en cuenta que este era ya el tercer partido. Entre unos y otros llevábamos más de tres horas jugando.

El primer Set lo ganamos nosotros y me sorprendí cuando James me cogió y me elevó por los aires dando vueltas. Tuve que llamarle la atención por su reacción y lo peor es que todos estaban animando y aplaudiendo como si de un partido de verdad se tratase lo que lo puso mucho más eufórico.

Edward gruñó y lanzó la raqueta frustrado ante el asombro de todos, pero se recuperó tras unas palabras de Esme. Después de un gran esfuerzo, el segundo set lo ganaron ellos.

Estábamos jugando el tercer juego del tercer set, y los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados. Tanto a James como a Esme se les veía cansados y ya no jugaban con la misma intensidad, en cambio, Edward seguía siendo igual de rudo y provocador y me molestó tanto, que me exigí jugar hasta no poder más, no le daría el partido fácilmente.

Prácticamente, este último juego lo estábamos jugando los dos. Era turno de saque para él y a mí me tocaba restar. Retiré con la mano las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en mi frente y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior cuando vi que la camiseta se le pegaba completamente al dorso, empapada en sudor, y al estirarse para sacar, se le levantaba dejándome ver una pequeña porción de esos marcados abdominales. ¡ Dios! Era terriblemente sexy.

El primero de los saques, por supuesto, fue un "ace" que todos vitorearon y él sonrió de lado provocando que bufara molesta. Tenía que concentrarme y no permitir que su deseable cuerpo me distrajera del juego. El segundo saque lo resté perfectamente obligándolo a correr hacia la banda izquierda para no perderla; pero él recuperó la bola y consiguió dar un golpe liftado que me obligó a correr hacia atrás para recuperarla, con tan mala suerte, que pisé una piedra que había fuera de la pista y caí tras doblarme el pie derecho.

No pude evitar proferir un alarido de dolor, pero antes de poder llevarme la mano al tobillo, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me levantaban del suelo.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? - escuché la voz preocupada de Edward. Yo levanté la mirada para verlo sin entender cómo era posible que hubiese llegado desde su posición antes incluso que James, que aunque estaba cerca de la red, al menos estaba en el mismo campo.

- Ya la llevo yo - dijo James a Edward nada más llegar a mí, a lo que esté le miró taladrándolo con la mirada.

- No es necesario James, ya la tengo…¡Carlisle! - lo llamó mientras me cargaba hacia la casa.

Carlisle, junto a los demás, no tardaron en llegar.

- Llévala a la silla, Edward, para que le pueda explorar el tobillo - le dijo mientras le pedía a Emmett que le acercara el maletín.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? - preguntó Aro con preocupación.

- No es nada, en serio, es sólo una torcedura - les dije para que no se preocupasen, aunque en realidad me estaba doliendo bastante.

- Fuiste un bruto Edward, ¿ por qué jugaste tan duro? - le reclamó Ángela.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuentas que seguía en sus brazos.

- Yo.. Yo, lo siento Bella, es mi culpa… no debí jugar así- se disculpaba, y yo sólo podía ver la preocupación marcada en sus ojos, en sus facciones.

- No te preocupes, Edward - le dije intentando tranquilizarlo -. No me hubiese divertido tanto si no hubieses jugado así; además, la culpa es mía por querer atrapar un golpe ganador - le dije a lo que él sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, que aún se veían mortificados.

Me dejó suavemente sobre la silla que había indicado Carlisle y se mantuvo cerca de mí mientras desataba los cordones del zapato.

En cuanto vi el pié, supe que lo que tenía, posiblemente, fuese un esguince. No era el primero, por eso no me dediqué profesionalmente al tenis, solía tener muchos accidentes de ese tipo.

- Definitivamente es un esguince Bella - dictaminó Carlisle después de presionar y tocar el pie en distintas posiciones -, te voy a hacer el vendaje aquí mismo, pero me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas en el hospital para estar seguro que ninguna fibra esté rota. ¿De acuerdo? - yo asentí.

Esta vez fue James él que insistió en llevarme hasta el coche y me sorprendió que fuera Edward quien se ofreciera a llevarme al hospital. Todos estaban de acuerdo ya que James había venido en moto. Él accedió pero dijo que nos seguiría hasta el hospital y que después se quedaría conmigo para cuidarme.

- ¿Estas loco, verdad? - le contesté yo-. No necesito que nadie se quede conmigo. Es un esguince por favor, no me he roto una pierna - dije molesta -. Con una muleta podré moverme tranquilamente y no iré a la oficina en un par de días, ¿ de acuerdo? - dije mirando a Aro que asintió inmediatamente y me ofreció tomarme una semana.

- Por supuesto que no lo necesitas Bella, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que te recuperes - dijo Esme para mi asombro.

- ¡¿Qué? - pregunté aterrada.

- No me mires así, hija - dijo ella cariñosamente -, necesitarás que te ayuden a bañarte y al menos lo primeros días, me gustaría que te quedaras en casa - me miró suplicante.

Todos miraban esperando mi respuesta. Era cierto que necesitaría ayuda para bañarme y que en las otras ocasiones, siempre estuve, o bien con mamá, o bien con Tanya, que se hacían cargo de mí.

- Esta bien.. - contesté un poco apenada para alivio de algunos -, pero en cuanto me sienta mejor, volveré a mi apartamento - Ella sonrió asintiendo. Lo bueno es que Rose también se quedaba en casa de Esme con Emmett, porque su apartamento lo tenía en Nueva York que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

James estaba molesto y no dejó de increpar a Edward por su comportamiento en el juego. Cuando me dejó en el lado del copiloto me dijo que nos seguiría con la moto. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, que se quedara disfrutando de la velada y que ya lo llamaría mañana para ver como iba todo. Él al principio se negó pero accedió cuando le recordé que había quedado con la pelirroja. Se despidió dándome un tierno beso en la frente.

- Llámame si necesitas algo, preciosa - se ofreció antes de irse.

Oí como Edward maldijo por lo bajini por el gesto de James y no pude más que mirarlo molesta.

Después de disculparme con todos, me despedí y les aseguré que les llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Carlisle salió antes que nosotros para preparar mi llegada. La verdad que me sentía incómoda por toda la atención que tenía por un simple esguince.

Edward arrancó y condujo justo detrás de su padre.

El trayecto lo hicimos en un incómodo silencio. Intenté distraerme mirando por la ventana para evitar verlo a él, pero en un momento en el que apoyé sin darme cuenta el pié, gemí de dolor, e inmediatamente Edward me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó apenado- ¡Mierda, no debí jugar así! - maldijo entre dientes mientras apretaba el volante hasta tener los nudillos blanco.

- No, es sólo que he apoyado el pié sin darme cuenta, no te preocupes - le dije mirándolo.

En su rostro se podía ver la preocupación y el sentimiento de culpa a pesar de estar mirando al frente, hacía la carretera.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño espacio. Desde el mismo momento en el que entré en él, la fragancia de su perfume se coló por mi nariz haciéndome sentir turbada; por más que le había dicho que lo odiaba y que me arrepentía de haberlo conocido, la realidad es que lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie. Y ese sentimiento me enfurecía.

Intenté distraerme mirando por la ventana de nuevo, pero no podía evitar mirarlo de soslayo cada vez que hacía algún movimiento. Se veía tan guapo, aún con el rostro serio era extremadamente atractivo. Ni siquiera tenía que proponerse el seducir, era algo innato en él.

Condujo concentrado y aunque sentí que en varias ocasiones volvió su rostro para mirarme, hice como que no me daba cuenta.

Edward Cullen seguía siendo una gran incógnita para mí; había algo en él que me intrigaba; todos los cambios repentinos de humor y su forma de actuar, me hacían preguntarme: ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Cuál de todas sus personalidades era realmente él?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a las puerta del hospital que dirigía Carlisle. Me asusté cuando sentí que abrían la puerta y hasta ese momento no me percaté que habíamos llegado y que Edward se había bajado para ayudarme a salir.

- Pasa tu brazo por mi cuello - me indicó mientras me rodeaba con una de sus manos mi cintura y la otra por debajo de mis piernas.

- No es necesario, Edward - le aseguré avergonzada - puedo caminar, sólo déjame apoyarme en tu brazo; pero él me miró con dureza e hizo como si no hubiese oído. Me sonrojé al sentir como me cargaba en sus brazos y no negaré que me dejé inundar por el dulce aroma que desprendía. Instintivamente, mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a su cuello y posé mi cara en su pecho. Sentí que me agarraba con más fuerza estrechándome más a su cuerpo, lo que me hizo estremecer de nuevo.

Carlisle llamó a un celador que se apresuró en buscar una silla de rueda.

- No es necesario papá, indícame, yo la llevo - le dijo Edward. Su padre lo miró sonriente negando con la cabeza mientras le indicaba que le siguiera.

No negaré que me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos pero no quería que él lo supiera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? - le dije para molestarlo - ¿necesitas aparentar ser un superhéroe para que las enfermeras suspiren por ti?

- Muy graciosa, Swan.. - dijo sin cesar el paso. Pero noté que dejaba escapar una sonrisita.

Llegamos a una consulta que supuse era el despacho de Carlisle. Enseguida un grupo de enfermeras se hicieron cargo de mí mientras seguían sus indicaciones. Más de una hora estuve entre rayos y otras pruebas.

Como había dictaminado en casa de Aro, no se trataba más que de un esguince de tobillo, me inyectaron un antiinflamatorio y me recetó unos calmantes para aliviar el dolor.

-Al menos cinco días sin apoyar el pie.. ¿vale Bella? - me recomendó Carlisle a modo de regaño mientras sonreía - Y tendrás que aplicarte esta crema dos veces al día. Ahora le pediré a una enfermera que te facilite unas muletas por si tienes que salir, aunque mantén el pié en reposo todo el tiempo que sea posible - me indicó.

-Está bien, doctor - dije rodando los ojos - reposaré y seré una buena enfermita.

Ambos rieron por mi comentario y fue cuando me dí cuenta que Edward seguía allí después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? - le pregunté sorprendida -. Pensé que ya te habrías ido, Ángela tiene que estar esperando por ti.

- No te preocupes, ya me comuniqué y les informé que te encontrabas bien - dijo mirándome -, además tengo que llevarte a casa a por tus cosas - soltó como el que no quiere la cosa.

- No, no es necesario Edward.. - dije preocupada , como iba a permitir que me llevara a casa -. Voy a tomar un taxis, ya ves que no es más que un esguince.

- No seas niña , Bella - dijo seriamente ante la mirada curiosa de Carlisle - te llevaré a casa para que cojas todo lo que necesites y no hay más que hablar.

Yo bufé exasperada por su prepotencia y Carlisle no pudo evitar reír - Carlisle, puedes decirle al Neandertal que está aquí con nosotros, que él no es nadie para darme órdenes y que puedo perfectamente tomar un taxis - dije pidiendo que me ayudara. El pasó su mirada de la mía a la de Edward que a su vez lo miraba con gesto serio y solo negó con la cabeza mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- ¿Sabes qué? - me preguntó divertido - creo que por esta vez, el Neandertal tiene razón - dijo para mi asombro y Edward sonrió complacido con la respuesta de su padre.

Yo los miré entre ojos y no pude evitar señalarlo con el dedo - Te estás poniendo de parte de él porque es tu hijo - le reclamé infantilmente. El rió con más ganas mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Cállate Swan! - me ordenó Edward, mientras se situaba detrás de la silla de rueda y comenzaba a empujarla -. Acepta que soy tu mejor opción - declaró con su arrogante pero perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

- Te odio - le dije entre dientes mientras lo miraba molesta. Él se carcajeó y siguió empujando la silla hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital seguido de una enfermera que cargaba con mis muletas.

- Papá, la voy a acercar y a acomodarla en la casa - le dijo mientras Carlisle asentía -. Dile a Ángela que pasaré por ella enseguida - No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se encogía al oírlo. Por supuesto que iría por ella, al fin y al cabo era su mujer, su prometida.

- No te preocupes por eso Edward, Esme me ha comunicado que Ángela se quedará en casa de Aro, que no se nos uniría en la cena porque quería terminar de empacar. Recuerda que pasado mañana sale de viaje - le recordó su padre.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo para mi asombro. La verdad que nunca me había interesado nada sobre su vida en común y me sorprendió saber que ella viviera en casa de Aro.

- ¿Vives en casa de Aro? - No pude evitar preguntarle en cuanto entró en el auto. Él me miró con curiosidad pero al instante se concentró en arrancar y poner el coche en movimiento. Pensé que no me contestaría y me sentí mal por haber sido tan entrometida.

- Yo vivo en casa de mis padres Bella - dijo de repente, como si estuviera dando el tiempo -. La casa de Aro esta preparada para las necesidades de Ángela, por eso ella prefirió vivir en casa de su tío cuando sus padres decidieron cambiar de residencia.

- Pensé que vivían juntos - musité .

- Ya ves que no -dijo mientras paraba frente a un semáforo en rojo sin dar más explicaciones.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y no me atreví a hablar más, no quería quedar como una metiche. De vez en cuando me atrevía a mirarlo y me sorprendía ver como de nuevo tenía colocada la máscara del hombre inaccesible. Sin duda, había tocado un tema delicado para él.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que me quedé estupefacta cuando vi que habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi edificio.

Yo le miré sorprendida - ¿ Cómo supiste que vivía aquí? - le pregunté intrigada , él me miró de repente y vi como fruncía el ceño…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Vaya, vaya, vaya... tal parece que nuestro prepotente y arrogante favorito, ha llegado a casa sin que nadie le indicara...Me pregunto por qué será; o mejor...me pregunto ¿qué le contestará a Bella?..ajjajajajaj

Ainss..no me dirán que aunque se ha portado como un idiota al principio, negando lo inegable, no ha sido lindo cuando al verla caer fue el primero en llegar a ella... si es quee ...Ainsss (suspiro)

Bueno preciosas, espero que os haya gustado y a prepararse que entre estos dos parece que se empieza a cortar distancias.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. De verdad, sin vuestros comentarios, ésta y todas las historias, no serían lo mismo... Gracias por dejar vuestra huella en ella. Gracias por hacerme sentir tan querida. Y gracias por hacerme sentir cada reviews como un aplauso, es a lo máximo que podemos aspirar las autoras aquí. Muchísimas gracias a todas. Os adoro.

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, es emocionante ver como cada capítulo, más lectoras se suman a la historia.

Reques de mi alma, esto cada vez se está poniendo mejor...¿no? jajajja

En fin preciosas, ya saben, próxima actulización el miércoles.

Un besazo a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	13. Chapter 13 Parte de mi vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis loquis! Antes que nada quiero pediros disculpa por no haber podido contestar los reviews, me ha resultado totalmente imposible ya que el finde mi familia me demanda por completo y lo que llevo de semana el trabajo y la casa no me han dejado ni respirar. Lo siento, en verdad que lo lamento mucho. Más cuando me he divertido tanto con vuestros comentarios. ¡Bendito móvil!, os podía leer por ahí. Muchas gracias de verdad, sois un motor para mí. Os doy la bienvenida a todas a las que os incorporais a la historia.

Emilio, no sabes la alegría que me dio verte por aquí y espero que esta nueva travesía la disfrutes mucho.

En fin, me gustaría poder deciro algo a todas pero es imposible, estoy robándome como siempre un ratito al trabajo para poder escribir esta nota antes de subir, así que...como estoy segura que estáis deseando saber cómo sale Edward del marronazo de haber manejado hasta el apartamento de Bella sin preguntar..ajajajjaja..me encanta esto...jjajajaja. Pues nada, ahí os lo dejo.

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XIII. Parte de mi vida.

Después de una ardua pelea para que al fin no me llevase cargada hasta el ascensor, por fin cruzaba las puertas de mi edificio.

Cuando le pregunté cómo era que sabía donde vivía bien podría haberme mordido la lengua, quedé como una verdadera idiota...

_- Eh...yo...-balbuceó. Yo le miraba intensamente realmente intrigada, incluso elevé una de mis cejas instándole a contestar - Taylor...- dijo al cabo de un rato - tu chofer, él me indicó tu dirección. Me gusta hacer mis deberes, Swan - dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa arrogante que hacía que mi cuerpo vibrase -. ¿Acaso es un secreto de Estado? - se burló. Yo entrecerré los ojos tratando de reponerme al efecto de su sexy sonrisa- ¡Oh, Dios mío!,no pensarás que he podido estar acechándote - dijo con una fingida cara de sorpresa.._

_Yo abrí y cerré la boca como una idiota. Mentiría si dijera que por un momento esa idea no se instaló en mi cabeza, pero escucharlo de sus labios... ¡Dios, es un presuntuoso de mierda!... _

_-¿El mismisimo Edward cullen de acosador? - dije irónicamente-. Ni haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo podría visualizarte así - le contesté tratando de salir dignamente del asunto. Él simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza..._

_- ¿Te hubiese gustado, eh? - De nuevo mi boca se abrió de par en par ante su petulante y prepotente sonrisa._

_- ¡Eres un horror! ¿lo sabías?-exclamé entre divertida e indignada por su arrogancia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó irritándome más si cabe, ya que mi cuerpo aún no era inmune al efecto que esas sonrisas provocaban - ¡Dios, realmente tu vanidad no conoce limites! - afirmé negando con la cabeza mientras él parecía divertirse ante mis insultos - Sabes qué, Señor "te gustaria que yo te acose" - dije con ritintín -...más que gustarme me habría acojonado. Estar sola en la ciudad y tener un acosador nada más llegar no es precisamente un plato de buen gusto, por muy Edward Cullen que sea este acosador- dije a ver si se le bajaba un poquito los humos. Él sonrió aunque esta sonrisa fue decayendo hasta quedar serio y algo pensativo. _

_- Vamos, será mejor que salgamos...- dijo a los pocos segundo y salió rodeando el coche para ayudarme a salir..._

¿ Cómo no caí en que le preguntaría la dirección a Taylor? Me regañé por ser tan idiota de pensar que él hubiese estado interesado en saber de mí.

Me dirigí hacía los ascensores con las muletas, era ya una experta en llevarlas lo que no me supuso ningún problema, aún así, Edward se mantuvo todo lo cerca que pudo de mí "_por si acaso," _como dijo él.

En cuanto Marco me vio, salió a mi encuentro.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Señorita Swan!, ¿ qué le ha ocurrido? - preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada Marco, sólo un esguince - dije rodando los ojos.

No pude evitar mirar a Edward que de nuevo se le veía serio, molesto, estaba completamente segura que se estaba castigando mentalmente por sentirse culpable.

- Si puedo ayudar en algo, sólo hágamelo saber - se ofreció Marco, pero examinando con la mirada a Edward.

- OH, lo siento Marco - le dije avergonzada -. Él es… - dude cómo decirle - .. el Señor Cullen, un compañero del trabajo -dije señalando al susodicho y él lo miró seriamente pero extendió su mano. Marco se había autoimpuesto el papel de mi protector y lo miraba como si fuera mi padre. No pude evitar reír al ver la cara de molestia de Edward por la actitud del conserje.

- Edward, Edward Cullen - le aclaró con seriedad apretando la mano de Marco, pero dejando claro que no se iba a dejar amedrantar por un simple conserje. Yo rodé los ojos y le dí una mirada de disculpa a Marco que me sonrío con cariño.

- Por cierto Marco, antes de que se me olvide. Voy a pasar unos días fuera, me quedaré en casa de unos amigos a causa de mi lesión, me gustaría que estuvieras al tanto de mi correo, te dejaré una dirección donde me la puedes enviar..

- Claro, señorita Swan - dijo complaciente.

- Be-lla, Marco… te he pedido mil veces que me llames Bella-. Él asintió con una sonrisa .

- Está bien... Bella - dijo mirando hacia Edward - si necesitan ayuda con la maleta, nada más avísenme.

Esta vez fue Edward quien asintió y poniendo una mano tras mi espalda me incitó a que caminara hacia el ascensor.

- Vamos Bella, no debes de estar tanto tiempo parada - dijo preocupado y Marco lo miró complacido.

- Sí, vamos- dije comenzando a caminar, intentando disimular que el contacto de su cálida mano en mi espalda provocaba un escalofrío por toda mi columna. Era insoportable ser consciente de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a cualquier caricia, ya fuera física o sonora, que procediera de él. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba vilmente.

Nos encaminamos al ascensor y subimos hasta mi planta. Fijé mi vista al suelo todo el trayecto intentando no quedar atrapada en la poder de su mirada, para demostrar así mi indiferencia a su presencia. Cosa que era totalmente falsa, ya que por su proximidad mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Sólo esperaba que él no escuchara mis alocados latidos desde su posición, sino, me delataría. Y odiaría que él supiese lo que aún me provocaba.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta tuve el primer problema. Tenía que buscar las llaves que estaban en el bolso y me resultaba difícil sin soltar las muletas; los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y le bromeé con las llaves llegaron a mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Que similar y al mismo tiempo que diferente era la situación.

Edward me miraba medio divertido, pero no hacía nada, sólo se limitaba en ver como batallaba contra el bolso, con la pierna a patita coja y la muleta apoyada en el brazo mientras removía frenéticamente mi bolsa sin ningún adelanto. Pasado un minuto y después de varias maldiciones, acepté que necesitaba su ayuda.

- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche viendo como me peleo con la bolsa ? - le inquirí furiosa, él sólo dejó escapar una risita y meneo la cabeza.

- ¿Después de que casi me golpeas con la muleta por intentar ayudarte al salir del coche?… créeme Swan… no volveré ayudarte a menos que me lo pidas - dijo esbozando esa sonrisa ladeada y petulante.

¡Ah! Como me exasperaba su actitud arrogante.

- De acuerdo Cullen -dije con renuencia -. ¿Me haría el favor su majestad, de encontrar mis llaves para poder entrar? - le pedí con una sonrisa fingida.

Él soltó otra risotada y volvió a negar con la cabeza - De verdad Bella, eres todo un caso - aseguró mientras tomaba de mis manos el bolso y rebuscaba en su interior -. ¡Ajam, aquí están! - dijo sonriente - ¿no ha sido tan difícil ? - comentó mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que yo entrase. Revisé rápidamente con los ojos, que todo estuviera en orden, sólo la chaqueta que llevé al trabajo estaba puesta de cualquier forma sobre el brazo del sofá y mi maletín apoyado en la mesa del comedor. Me disponía a dirigirme directamente hacía mi habitación cuando un brazo me sujeto por la cintura.

-¡Ey! ¿ qué pasa Edward? - le pregunté sobresaltada.

- ¿Dónde crees qué vas? - preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Yo le miraba sin llegar a comprender -. Ah … me imagino que sabrás, que tengo la estúpida manía de tener mi ropa en el clóset que hay en mi habitación, ¿no? - le pregunté burlándome de él.

- No seas tonta, Bella… - me dijo mientras me dirigía hacía el sofá - siéntate un rato que llevas mucho tiempo parada - dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y cogía las muletas con la otra mano.

- No necesito descansar Edward, estoy bien. Necesito coger algo de ropa ¿recuerdas? -dije protestando.

- Podemos descansar por un rato- contestó mientras apoyaba las muletas sobre la mesa y acercaba una silla para poner mi pie sobre ella.

- Edward, por favor - le dije avergonzada - no es necesario que hagas eso.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, al fin y al cabo yo fui el culpable de que te encuentres así - dijo a lo que yo volví a rodar los ojos, definitivamente, tenía un complejo de mártir o algo así.

- Edward, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera … que sea tan torpe como yo - dije lo último en un susurro más para mí que para él.

- Puede ser… - dijo frunciendo el ceño - .. aún así, te ocurrió a ti y fue en mi juego, así que, me siento directamente responsable.

- ¿Sabes qué?- le pregunté mientras me acomodaba un poco mejor en el sofá - si quieres sentirte culpable es problema tuyo…- dije desinteresadamente - para mí no lo eres.

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras seguía agachado a mi lado con mi pierna aún sobre su mano. Después de un rato que se estaba volviendo incómodo, aparté mi mirada rompiendo la conexión. Él se percató de mi reacción y dejó suavemente mi pierna sobre un cojín que había puesto sobre la silla.

- ¿Está bien así? - me preguntó elevando las cejas.

- Sí, está bien…. pero sólo será unos minutos - le exigí.

- Bien..- dijo sonriendo -. ¿Dónde tienes los vasos, Bella? - me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Ah… están en la alacena en el mueble de la izquierda - le grité para que me oyera.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó al salón con un vaso de agua en la mano. Se acercó hacia la mesa del comedor y cogió el calmante que me había recetado Carlisle.

- Tómate esto - dijo tendiendo una pastilla junto al vaso de agua - te aliviará el dolor.

- Gracias - le contesté antes de tragarme la pastilla y beber el agua fresca.

- A parte de la ropa y los productos de aseo, Bella , ¿ qué más vas a necesitar? - me preguntó echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras pensaba que me haría falta. Él caminaba lentamente observándolo todo.

- Tendría que llevarme mi laptop, así podré trabajar desde casa y estar en contacto con Nicole.

- De acuerdo, tu Laptop… ¿algo más?

Yo no podía apartar mi vista de él y me estaba resultando un poco difícil concentrar mi atención a lo que me estaba preguntando.

- ¿Bella? … - escuché que me llamaba.

- ¿eh? - balbuceé volviendo mi atención a él.

- Creo que la medicación está empezando hacer efecto - dijo sonriéndome - te he preguntado qué a parte de tu Laptop ¿ qué más necesitarás?, mientras descansas puedo ir recopilando todo.

- Ah…- recorrí el perímetro con la mirada intentando acordarme de lo que me pudiera hacer falta. -, sí - dije cuando los vi - ...sobre esa estantería hay unos libros, ¿ serías tan amable de coger un par de ellos? - le pregunté mientras seguía repasando todo lo que había en el salón..

- Claro - dijo dirigiéndose al lugar que le había indicado - ¿esto… cuáles cojo ? - preguntó mientras leía los títulos-. Tienes una gran colección - le oí decir, ya que su tono era más bien un susurro.

- Me da lo mismo, uno cualquiera -respondí viendo como él se entretenía en leer cada título y tomaba un par de ellos - ¿Edward? -le llamé-, ¿ podrías también coger las carpetas que tengo sobre el escritorio del estudio?, las necesitaré para trabajar.

Él puso los libros junto a mi Laptop y se dirigió hacia el estudio a por las carpetas. Como tardaba en regresar, me levanté para ver que era lo que causaba su tardanza.

Con cuidado bajé mi pierna de la silla y di un saltito para no apoyarla hasta alcanzar una de las muletas.

Caminé hacia el estudio en silencio y me quedé apoyada de la puerta mientras lo miraba. Edward estaba de espalda a mí, frente al escritorio, con un marco de fotos en la mano. Él se movió un poco y pude ver que la foto era esa en la que estábamos Jacob y yo abrazados; en esos momento aún éramos novio y él me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla mientras yo sonreía como una tonta… A pesar de que cuando rompimos me distancié un poco de él, no fui capaz de deshacerme de esa fotografía, él siempre sería mi mejor amigo y lo seguiría amando como tal para el resto de mi vida.

Me resultó curioso el que de las fotos que tenía sobre el escritorio, fuera precisamente esa la que le llamara la atención y no la de Tanya . Cualquier hombre estaría babeando con la de ella. Ya que era rabiosamente hermosa y sus poses siempre eran muy sugerentes. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue verlo pasar su pulgar sobre mi imagen, como si la estuviese acariciando.

No negaré que una parte de mí se moría por creer que él sintiera algo por mí, pero la parte más racional me hacía convencerme de todo lo contrario. Edward Cullen era el hombre más arrogante, prepotente y egocentrista que había conocido, además de ser un falso y un infiel. Aún me pregunto el porqué se prometió con Ángela. Seguramente a su ya gran lista de defectos aún le tendría que sumar ambicioso, ya que no se entiende cómo puede seguir con ella si está claro que no la ama, ya que es incapaz de respetarla, al menos, como se debería de respetar a un prometida que amas de verdad.

El pié comenzó a molestarme lo que me hizo regresar de mi abstracción. Retrocedí un poco hacía el pasillo para hacerle saber que iba llegando y así no sorprenderle.

- ¿Edward? - le llamé desde el pasillo y caminé para entrar en el estudio - ¿ no has podido encontrarlas ? - le dije ya dentro y vi que soltaba precipitadamente la foto.

- Ahhh… Yo - balbuceó nervioso y posó su vista sobre la foto de mi amiga.. - ¿Quién es ella? - me preguntó como queriendo evitar una respuesta. Yo sonreí al ver como volvía a actuar como el de siempre.

- Ella es Tanya, mi mejor amiga - dije acercándome a él y cogiendo la foto - .. Aunque sería mejor decir mi hermana, porque así de unida somos.

- Es hermosa - declaró, pero el tono fue mucho más indiferente de lo que debería haber sido.

- ¡Ajá! - asentí -… de hecho, creo que es la mujer más hermosa que conozco, además de ser una gran persona - dije y no mentía en mi declaración.

- Pues yo conozco a una más hermosa - musitó más para él, pero yo llegué a escucharlo, lo que me provocó un pellizco en la boca del estómago. Enseguida aparte la idea de que se estuviese refiriendo a mí.

Él cambió la vista a otra de las fotos - Esta de aquí seguro que es tu madre ¿no? - dijo cogiendo la foto que efectivamente era de mi mamá pero con un gesto que me extrañó. Su ojos se entrecerraron como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero negó con la cabeza en un movimiento casi inapreciable, como si quisiera alejar de ella lo que estaba pensando. Esa foto se la tomé un mes antes de que muriese, estaba hermosa a pesar de su triste vida. Aunque había superado su muerte, la echaba mucho de menos - .. Me ha resultado familiar, supongo porque te pareces mucho a ella - dijo dejando la foto de nuevo en su sitio aún con esa mueca extraña en su rostro. Yo entrecerré los ojos algo confundida ante su declaración. En realidad me parecía más a mí papá, pero no iba a discutir eso, evidentemente algo de ella también debería de tener para que la foto de mi madre le resultara conocida.

- Sí, es mi mamá, ella murió un mes justo después de que le tomara esa foto - le confié. Nunca habíamos profundizado en nuestras vidas cuando nos conocimos, e inexplicablemente sentí la necesidad de dejarle conocer esa parte de mi vida.

- Lo siento , yo no sabía…- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes, no tenías porqué saber - le respondí para tranquilizarlo. Él me miró a los ojos, imagino que intentando ver mi estado de ánimo, por eso le dí una pequeña sonrisa que él respondió de la misma manera. Inmediatamente, se volvió sobre la foto que antes había tenido en las manos.

- ¿Y él?- me preguntó sin tapujos.

Dejé la foto de Tanya de nuevo en el escritorio y cogí la otra - Él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo y mi exnovio - dije pasando mi pulgar como antes había hecho él pero sobre Jacob. Vi como Edward se tensaba mirándome hacer eso, pero realmente extrañaba a mi amigo.

- ¿Aún siguen siendo amigos? - preguntó como si fuese la cosa más rara del mundo.

- Si, él junto con Tanya y mi madre, han sido las personas más importantes en mi vida y aunque lo nuestro no resultó, siempre llevaré en mi corazón un pedacito de él - le confesé con añoranza. Cuando me volví a verlo noté como la tristeza se apoderaba de su mirada. Como si lo que le acababa de decir le hubiese dolido en el alma.

Volví a mirar la fotografía y la coloqué de nuevo en el escritorio.

- En fin.. - dije intentando suavizar la tensión del momento, no quería seguir hablando de mi vida y menos con él - ¿ Encontraste las carpetas? - traté de cambiar de tema.

- Ehh… sí, sí claro - dijo volviendo a su actitud normal - sólo me deslumbré con la fotografía de tu amiga, perdona - dijo de nuevo con tono arrogante, aunque yo sabía que era mentira, que sólo lo hacía para molestarme.

- Por supuesto - le contesté con indiferencia - Suele ocurrir a todos los que la ven- le dije para hacerle ver que su actitud era de lo más evidente.

- Bueno …- dijo mientras cogía las carpetas - ¿ Qué te parece si recogemos ya algo de ropa? - me propuso mientras salía junto con las carpetas para llevarlas al salón.

- Claro - le respondí.. - pero eso lo puedo hacer yo sola - él me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y negó con la cabeza.

- Tú ve diciendo que vas a llevar y yo las iré poniendo en la maleta.

- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Edward Cullen! - le gruñí interrumpiéndole - No pondrás una sola mano en mis prendas - dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación seguida de él.

- Oh, vamos Bella, no seas tímida- dijo con su estúpida pero sexy sonrisa que me sacaba el aire -. No sería la primera vez que tocara tu ropa - y movió sus cejas sugerentemente mientras me pasaba y entraba a la habitación antes que yo, dejándome con la boca abierta por su comentario.

- ¡Edward, no te atrevas! - le advertí cuando me repuse del su comentario que hacía alusión a los días que pasamos en Miami, pero cuando llegué él ya tenía la maleta sobre mi cama y las puertas del clóset abiertas - ¡Arrgh! - grité de impotencia y para colmo, el pié volvía a dolerme -. Eres… eres.. ¡eres insoportable! - le espeté - ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba la maleta? - le pregunte furiosa.

- No lo sabía, sólo me dio por mirar debajo de la cama. Eres una mujer muy predecible ¿sabias?- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa provocando que mi rabia aumentase -. Vamos Bella, es broma.. - dijo intentando arreglar la situación, aunque para eso tendría que permitir que le golpeara hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas - Ahora siéntate, que te vas a lastimar- me ordenó y encima tenía que darle la razón al muy patán. Estaba empezando a marearme por el dolor.

- Esta bien - le contesté entre dientes -, pero ni sueñes en tocar mi ropa interior.

Él dejo escapar una carcajada y se metió de lleno a vaciar mi armario.

- Vaya Swan, te gusta la ropa sexy, ¿crees que deberiamos meter también este vestidito rosa?- preguntó con intención de burlarse con un minivestido rosa fuxia que jamás me había puesto, ya que fue un regalo que Tanya me hizo cuando Jacob cortó conmigo, según ella necesitaba ligarme a varios tios para que se me quitara la tontera de que era tan sosa que hasta mi novio se había vuelto gay.

- Ya deja de burlarte Cullen o desde aquí te estampo la muleta - le advertí. Él no dejaba de reir al ver mi cara de cabreo- ¡Y sal ya de mi jodido clóset! - le exigí.

- Oh Dios, pero si tienes un disfraz de conejita...¿Bella, eres una chica playboy? - siguió burlandose.

-Oh mierda...- musité sintiéndome morir de la verguenza. ¡Maldita Tanya!, ¡cómo se le ocurre mandarme ese disfraz! El recuerdo de cuando nos vestimos las dos con esos disfraces en una de las fiestas de la facultad me vino a la memoria. Jámas me había sentido tan acosada. Los tios tiene serios problemas con las conejitas...

-¿Nos llevamos este también? Sería todo un placer que te lo pusieras para desayunar.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-le espeté y me removí para ir contra él.

- Ya gatita, ya. Es solo broma. Ni se te ocurra moverte - me ordenó con más autoridad. Aunque en esos momentos me moria por levantarme y liarme a muletazos con él, su tono autoritario volvió a hacer estragos en mi interior. Arrrrhhhhhggg...hasta cuando mi cuerpo reaccionaria a este individuo.¡Era indeseable!... bueno, no ..era malditamente deseable solo que prohibido para mí. De pronto esa afirmación me hizo darme cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. Y fue suficiente para que la excitación que habia sentido segundos antes se esfumara de golpe.

-Edward, ya deja la tonteria y sal ya de mi armario - le pedí aunque mi tono desminuyó. Él se volvió alertado por mi tono y dándome una pequeña sonrisa acabó de meter los vaqueros en la maleta.

Pero de pronto, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios -Bien, ahora sólo queda lo más interesante -dijo como si nada y fue entonces que me di cuenta a lo que se referia. Tocaba el turno de las prendas íntimas así que, cuando ví que se disponía a abrir el cajón, donde las tenía guardadas, lo miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¡No te atrevas a tocar mi ropa interior! - le amenacé mientras le golpeaba con uno de los almohadones que tenía sobre mi cama.

- ¡Augh! - se quejó él ante el inesperado ataque, pero enseguida se puso a reír.. - Realmente piensas que me voy a asustar por lo que me encuentre aquí - dijo burlándose.

- Te lo advierto, Edward, no querrás conocer mi lado vengativo - le advertí fulminándolo con la mirada y señalándolo con el dedo - para mi asombro él levantó las manos en señal de rendición pero con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

- Esta bien, Bella - dijo burlonamente-. Iré llevando las otras cosas al coche mientras terminas de empacar ¿ vale? - dijo para tranquilizarme.

- De acuerdo - le contesté resoplando de alivio.

Él negó con la cabeza sonriente y se acercó hasta la cama. Se acuclilló quedando frente a mí y me acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla -. Sólo prométeme que me avisarás si te sientes mal ¿vale? - me pidió con una voz susurrante mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de contestar nada coherente. Él me dedicó otra sonrisa que me llegó hasta lo más profundo desviando sus ojos por un momento a mis labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera alarmante bajo mi pecho, mis labios comenzaron a picar e inconscientemente me los humedecí, fue entonces cuado él pareció salir de su abstracción y se separó repentinamente para salir por la puerta...

Juro que hasta que no lo perdí de vista no fui capaz de soltar el aire que tenía retenido en el pecho. Era tal el poder de su mirada, que si hubiese tardado un poco más en salir, me hubiese desmayado por falta de oxígeno.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Me levanté con cuidado y me dispuse a coger todo lo que aún me faltaba. Varias mudas de ropa interior, varios pijamas y por supuesto el neceser con todos los artículos de aseo personal. Sólo me hicieron falta diez minutos a pesar de mi incapacidad para reunir todas las cosas.

Estaba forcejeando intentando cerrar la maleta cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

- ¡Ahh! - grité asustada - Dios Edward, no te oí entrar - le dije con una mano en el pecho.

- Bella, te dije que me llamaras si necesitabas ayuda - me reprochó mientras me apartaba delicadamente, provocando que de nuevo su contacto me hiciera estremecer. ¿Por qué tenía mi cuerpo que reaccionar así? De todos los hombre que conocía, solo él conseguía trasmitirme esa corriente eléctrica que me erizaba la piel con un simple roce. Jamás había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera cuando creía estar enemorada de Jacob. Mi estómago se encogió ante ese sentimiento. De todos los que conocía, ¿por qué él? que precisamente no estaba libre para mí. Cerré los ojos cuando él apartó sus manos de mi cintura, añorando en el acto su tacto, y se giró dándome la espalda para cerrar sin ninguna complicación la estúpida maleta. A veces se mostraban tan dulce, que me hacía recordar los días que compartirmos juntos, cuando nos sentimos libres para amarnos. y desé volver a recuperar eso que sentimos , eso que vivimos. ¡_Dios Bella!_ me reproché al ser consciente de mis pensamiento, _¡sácate eso de la cabeza ya!_

- No sabía que habías llegado - me excusé trantando de alejar esa sensación de desasosiego de mi estómago -. Además estoy coja, no manga - le dije levantando con orgullo mi cara. Era mejor pelear con él , que sentirme frustrada por no poder tenerlo.

- Aún así, debiste esperar, pudiste hacerte más daño - me reprendió con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados - ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar mi ayuda ?- me dijo con un tono molesto.

-No pesaba en lastimarme , Edward, además, ya dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, fuiste tú el que insististe en venir- le contesté, esta vez era yo la que me sentía molesta.

-Sí, estoy seguro que hubieses preferido que viniera otro en mi lugar -musitó apretando los dientes mientras llevaba la maleta con una mano y el neceser con la otra y pasaba por mi lado -. ¿Ya está todo? -preguntó con severidad caminando hacia la puerta del apartamento.

- Creo que sí... - dije un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sacudí la cabeza. Ësto era una locura, ¿Es que realmente estaba celoso? Involuntariamente mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad ante ese pensamiento. Aunque sabía que entre nosotros no podría haber nada, no podía evitar sentir deseos de que él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo -, si me falta algo le pediré a Rose que me lo busque, no te preocupes - le aseguré. A pesar de que su comantario debería haberme molestado, mi contestación sonó conciliadora. Dios, mi subsconsciente me traicionaba.

- Esta bien… el conserje espera en la puerta para ayudarnos. Le daré la maleta para que la vaya bajando - me informó , su tono también se suavizó - Echa un último vistanzo mientras tranto - me sugirió mientras se alejaba. Yo asentí y comencé a revisar que todo quedara bien cerrado-. ¿Estas lista? -me susurró un minuto después demasiado cerca de mi oído, asustándome de nuevo, aunque la sensación de sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra mi piel me estremeció.

- Si… ya nos podemos… marchar - dije con la voz temblorosa a causa de su cercanía. Le eché un último vistazo a mi apartamento antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Caminé, mientras Edward mantenía una de sus manos en mi espalda, directo al ascensor. Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de que abandonaba la intimidad y la seguridad de mi hogar, para ir justo al lugar donde nunca imaginé que pisaría… su casa …¡Dios, cómo iba a sobrellevar esto!

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Con que "_me deslumbró la foto de tu amiga"_ ¡Já! para mí que este engreido está más colgado de la Swan que lo que realmente aparenta, ¿no creen? ...ainsss...Si es que, por mucho que quiera ser un idiota con ella... le es imposible serlo del todo. Y esa caricia pidiéndole que le avisara si necesita ayuda, me ha mataoooo... Y el momento "_ Sí, estoy seguro que hubieses preferido que viniera otro en mi lugar_",¿se puede ser más lindo con esos arranques de celos.(visualícenme con los ojos en forma de corazones)

En fin, dejo de divagar que sino no paro. Espero que os haya gustado preciosa, ¿qué os pareció la contestaciónn? ¿Os creeís eso de que se lo dijo el chofer? yo apostaría más a que siguió al chofer cuando le hizo llegar la nota, con tal de no ser tan obvio preguntando...ajajjajajajajaja

¡Ahh! ya dejo, lo prometo...sin con razón dice mi marido que tendré que ir a pedir el habla a Lourdes ¬¬

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; ErandiLina.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. ¡Dios! es tan emocionante ver como la lista de agradecimiento sigue creciendo. Es que es como el libro de visita o de firma, donde queda constancia de quienes me acompañan durante este viaje. Soy muy afortunada al contar con un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada rr. Y quiero que sepáis que todo ese cariño que desprendéis en vuestros comentarios me llega con tanta fuerza que sois un bálsamo cuando el día me viene cruzado. Escribir una historia es un verdadero placer para mí, poder compartirla y vivirla con vosotras es un placer doble. Muchísimas gracias. Os adoro.

En fin preciosas, ya saben, próxima actulización el domingo. Nos vamos a pasar unos días con los Cullen...¡que nervios!jajaja

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques, que siguen soportándome después de casi dos años, algunas incluso más ;) Os amo.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	14. Chapter 14 Vivir en familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola amores, hoy voy corriendo que apenas tengo unos minutos para terminar de editarlo. En verano, ni modo que saque tiempo para estar delante del ordenador viviendo en una playa :P

Meli: La imagen chulísima, me ha encantado. Esto, junto a los rr, son los tesoros que la historia me va dejando. Ni te imaginas cuanto valoro estos detalles, ya que el hecho de que alguien dedique parte de su tiempo en hacer una imagen para mi historia, con lo que para mí supone el tiempo, es algo que me conmueve muchísimo. Muchísimas gracias preciosa. Te adoro.

Bueno, ahora sí, espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XIV. Vivir en familia.

Cuando llegamos al coche me despedí de Marco dándole la dirección donde estaría y encomendándole el cuidado del apartamento.

Edward me sostuvo las muletas y me ayudó a entrar en el vehículo. En cuanto estuve en él, sentí de nuevo el embriagante aroma de su perfume. Sabía que debería odiarlo, sentir repursión por él, pero lo cierto era que no podía, su olor me envolvía como una excitante caricia a la que no podía y, sinceramente, no quería resistirme. Inhalé profundamente para colmarme de su olor antes de que él entrara y me acomodé esperando a que lo hiciera.

Su mirada se fijó en mí mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Me ponía nerviosa. Aún cuando giré la cara para mirar por la ventanilla sabía que seguía haciéndolo. Dios, sentía que la cara me ardía, me estaba sonrojando ante su atrevimiento; un atrevimiento que me violentaba. No debería mirarme así. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que sus movimientos eran certeros y su mirada penetrante. Inmediatamente me recordó al imponente hombre que me esperaba en el hall del hotel, con toda esa seguridad y aplomo que me encendía y me excitaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me estremecí. Mi piel se erizó ante el recuerdo de aquella noche, el recuerdo de sus caricias demandantes quemando mi piel. De su fiera boca devorándome con un hambre insaciable.

-¿Tienes frío? - de pronto su voz me sacó de la espiral de emociones que ese recuerdo me provocaba.

Lo miré sobresaltada -Qué..- conseguí balbucea aún atolondrada ante la magnitud de ese recuerdo.

- Se te ha erizado la piel. ¿Tienes frío? - Volvió a preguntarme, su mirada se veía realmente preocupada.

Dios, hasta él había notado la reacción de mi cuerpo - Ahh…sí, no…bueno un poco- contesté como mejor pude.

-Debe ser el efecto de la medicina. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansada.

Él mantuvo su mirada por un tiempo más en mí, como evaluándome, hasta que finalmente, asintiendo, arrancó. Dejé escapar casi un suspiro de alivio cuando oí que lo hacía y tratando que los latidos de mi corazón, que de pronto se había acelerado, volvieran a su ritmo normal, me acomodé para realizar el trayecto.

- ¿Queda muy lejos? - pregunté para romper el silencio que de nuevo se instaló entre nosotros.

- A media hora de aquí. ¿Por qué?… ¿te duele?.. - preguntó de nuevo con preocupación.

- Oh no, no.. - contesté rápidamente - sólo era curiosidad.

- Vivimos a las afuera de Seattle; a dos cuadras de la casa de Aro - me informó- ¿Te importa qué ponga música?

- No, claro que no - le contesté viendo como él pulsaba uno de los botones que activaba el equipo.

Una conocida melodía invadió todo el espacio - Claro de Luna… - susurré recordado lo mucho que le gustaba a mi madre esa pieza.

- ¿Conoces a Debussy? - me preguntó sorprendido.

Yo asentí mirando hacia la ventana dejando que la suave melodía me transportar a los días en los que vivía con mi madre - Era la favorita de mi madre …- contesté con añoranza…

- También es mi favorita - confesó él y yo no pude evitar mirarlo. Se veía concentrado en la carretera aunque de vez en cuando, se giraba a mirarme y me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándolo por un largo rato mientras él conducía placidamente por la ciudad; la música convirtió el silencio, en uno cómodo y relajante. Me sentía bien a pesar de estar tan cerca de él, a diferencia de la vez anterior; estaba tan cómoda y relajada, que empecé a sentir como me pesaban los párpados…

De pronto sentí como mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire; la sensación de un brisa fresca golpeó mi piel haciéndome estremecer. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrirlos, sólo me dejé llevar por esa sensación de vaivén que me desplazaba a un lugar desconocido. Me acurruqué entre esa fuente de calor que me rodeaba y que me proporcionaba confort; a pesar de la confusión, esa familiar y sutil fragancia me hacia sentir segura.

- Pobrecilla, llévala a la habitación para que descanse, tiene que estar agotada - escuché que murmuraba una dulce voz a mi alrededor pero era incapaz de ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Se quedará sin cenar?- susurró otra voz que me resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía ponerle cara.

- No os preocupéis, más tarde subiré y le llevaré algo para cenar - volvió a murmurar la primera voz.

Oí como una puerta era abierta y como mi cuerpo era apoyado contra algo mullido y fresco. Enseguida sentí la ausencia de esa fuente de calor que me proporcionaba esa tranquilidad y seguridad, pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, que me acurruqué buscando mi propio calor y me dejé llevar por la inconciencia…

El sonido de unos suaves golpes a una puerta me hizo despertar. Parpadeé una par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la poca luz que había en la habitación. Un pequeño pinchazo en el pie me hizo recordar el esguince que había sufrido, y miré a mi alrededor intentando reconocer la estancia.

De nuevo unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamó mi atención.

-¿Pase? - pregunté más que indiqué.

La puerta de la desconocida habitación se abrió lentamente y tras ella apareció la imagen de una mujer.

- Hola Bella - me saludó Esme con una dulce sonrisa - ¿ Cómo te sientes? - preguntó con cariño mientras se acercaba a la cama cargando una bandeja .

En ese momento entendí que ya estaba en la casa de los Cullen y no pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida durante el trayecto y seguramente, Edward tuvo que cargarme hasta llegar aquí.

- Ho..hola Esme - le devolví el saludo un tanto desorientada y aún sonrojada -. Siento haberme quedado dormida… Yo...- intentaba excusarme por mi descortesía ante mis anfitriones.

- No te preocupes Bella, es lógico que te durmieras, recuerda que has tomado calmantes para aliviar el dolor - dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche-. Por cierto ¿ cómo te sientes? ¿te duele? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Me molesta un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar - le confesé, había algo en ella que me hacía hablarle como a una madre.

- Puedo pedirle a Carlisle que te de algo que alivie el dolor - se ofreció cariñosamente. Resultaba raro que una mujer que apenas conocía me tratara de una forma tan maternal.

- No te preocupes Esme, no molestes a Carlisle.

- No es una molestia Bella, él me ha pedido que te venga a ver por si necesitas algo - ella se volvió hacia la bandeja y volvió a cogerla -. Mira, te he traído un poco de caldo, estarás hambrienta - dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente, y para mi vergüenza, mi tripa decidió hacerse notar.

- Oh - dije sonrojada -, creo que no podré decir que no tengo hambre -. Y las dos comenzamos a reír.

Esme colocó la bandeja sobre mi regazo y me acompaño mientras tomaba el rico y calentito caldo.

- ¡Mnnhh! ¡ está buenísimo! - alabé tras probar la primera cucharada. Esme me sonrió cariñosamente y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Mientras terminaba la sopa me contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Edward me llevó al hospital y casi me atraganté cuando, entre risas, contó que Emmett se había caído también tras pisar la misma piedra; aunque en su caso sólo fue dañado su orgullo.

Después de acabar el caldo, con pena le pedí a Esme que me ayudase a ducharme. Me sentía sucia y pegajosa y quería ponerme el pijama. Ella amablemente me ayudo y aunque me sentí cohibida al principio, ella hizo que me relajara y me sintiera cómoda.

Verme limpia y fresca me hizo sentir mucho mejor; de nuevo me metí en la cama. Esme ahuecó la almohada para que estuviese a gusto y colocó otro cojín debajo del pie.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sorprendió.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Carlisle asomando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

Ambas sonreímos y le dimos permiso para que entrara.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? - se quejó viendo como nosotras seguíamos riendo.

- No hay ningún chiste, cariño - le contestó Esme, amorosamente - fue muy gracioso ver tu rostro asomando - le dijo entre risas. Él nos sonrió y se colocó de pie cerca de mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? - me preguntó un poco más serio-, aunque… veo que al menos tu humor es bueno - dijo sonriendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Me siento bien Doc...- le bromeé, no sabría decir porque, pero me sentía muy cómoda y confiada con ellos; él rodó los ojos - …sólo me molesta un poquito.

- Me alegro - dijo yendo hacía el cuarto de baño y llenando un vaso de agua -. Tómate esto, Bella - me extendió otro calmante junto al vaso de agua -, te aliviará y te hará dormir, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor. Pero debes continuar con el pie inmovilizado por cinco días, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo pellizcado mi mejilla juguetonamente. No sabía porque, pero con ellos me sentía como una niña pequeña.

Yo asentí sonriente y no tardé en tomarme el calmante, ya empezaba a dolerme un poco más.

A la improvisada reunión se unieron Rose y Emmett que no dejó de bromear sobre mi caída haciendo que el sonrojo no abandonara en ningún momento mi cara.

- Ya déjala, Emmett, la estás avergonzando - le reprendió Rose dándole un zape. Él se quejó por el golpe pero continuó con sus bromas. Esta vez ya no era yo su blanco sino todos los demás y no pude evitar reírme hasta que empecé a notar que los párpados empezaban a pesarme de nuevo.

- Creo que es hora de retirarnos - anunció Carlisle -. Esta jovencita tiene que descansar -. Y sin más todos salieron dejándome sola en la habitación, no sin antes hacerme varias recomendaciones.

Ya sola, y antes de que el sueño por fin me arrastrase a la inconsciencia, me pregunté por qué no había subido Edward, y sólo hallé una respuesta para esa pregunta. Él estaría con ella, con su prometida. Otra vez sentí el hueco en mi pecho y aunque intenté convencerme que eso era lo que tenía que ser, no podía evitar que me doliese. Agradecí que el calmante empezará hacer efecto y esa sensación de ansiedad fue evaporándose a medida que el sueño se hacia presente. Sólo en el mundo de los sueños era posible estar con él y adoraba cada vez que él se hacía presente en ellos, aunque al despertar, lo hiciera con esa dolorosa sensación de pérdida.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme me despertó, pasado el medio día, para que desayunara y tomara la medicación. Me asombré de haber dormido tanto, pero ella me dijo que eran a causa de los calmantes, y que eso era bueno, así mi pie se recuperaría antes. Me ayudó a asearme y salió para darme privacidad a la hora de vestirme.

Me puse un pantalón corto de algodón negro y una camiseta de tirantes de color fucsia. Me coloqué una sandalia negra en el pie sano y dejé el otro solo con el vendaje que me llegaba casi a la rodilla. Cepillé mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta alta para retirarlo de la cara. Agarré las muletas que estaban apoyadas sobre la cómoda y salí para bajar al piso inferior.

Me disponía a bajar el primer escalón cuando unos fuertes brazos me uparon.

- Bella, si lo que quieres es permanecer en esta casa más tiempo, sólo tienes que decirlo; no es necesario que te rompas otro hueso - dijo bromeando Emmett mientras me cargaba.

- ¡Emmet, por Dios! - grité agarrándome fuertemente a su cuello - casi me matas del susto - Él reía mientras bajaba tranquilamente conmigo en brazos hasta llegar al primer piso -. Ya me puedes bajar ¿sabes? - le hice saber cuando bajamos el último escalón.

- Esta bien - dijo sonriendo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me ayudaba a poner las muletas.

Quedé impresionada cuando mire a mi alrededor. La casa era una mansión tan grande como la de Aro, pero con un estilo mucho más modernistas y vanguardista. Tanto el mobiliario como el revestimiento en tonos cálidos de las paredes, eran embellecidos por la claridad natural que provenía de la luz que entraba a través de los altos ventanales que rodeaban la estancia, revestidos con suaves cortinas de seda de un sutil dorado, haciendo que la estancia resplandeciera más cálida y luminosa.

Sobre las mesas, hermosos centros con una gran variedad de flores daba el toque alegre junto con las distintas obras de artes que colgaban de las paredes. Unas hermosas alfombras persas estaban dispuestas en los distintos ambientes, combinando con el mobiliario que fusionaba a la perfección el estilo moderno con el antiguo y el étnico.

- ¡Wow! - exclamé mirando a mi alrededor-. ¡ Es preciosa!

- La verdad que Esme hizo un gran trabajo aquí - comentó Emmett.

- ¿Esme fue la diseñadora de esta casa?- pregunté asombrada.

- Sí, ella es una gran decoradora pero ya no ejerce, sólo lo hace como favores especiales.

Entré a la cocina escoltada por Emmett. La cocina también era hermosa, amplia y luminosa. Los muebles de acero se fundían con la madera. Estaba equipada con todo los electrodomésticos más innovadores y estéticos siguiendo una línea moderna. Una gran isla centraba la estancia de la cual salía una gran barra rodeada con doce bancas. Un gran ventanal daba acceso a una hermosa terraza desde la cual se accedía a un enorme y hermoso jardín lleno de flores de colores de todas las especies y hermosas figuras hechas de abetos . Desde la terraza se podía ver una linda piscina rodeada de tumbonas y palmeras que proporcionaba la sombra suficiente dejando paso a los cálidos rayos del sol.

Emmet me guió hasta la terraza donde estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle que estaban leyendo placidamente.

- ¡Hola cariño! - me saludó Esme nada más me vio llegar -. Ven, siéntate aquí y te serviré el desayuno.

Le obedecí y saboreé con gusto todos los majares que había sobre la mesa. Bandejas con diversas frutas, pequeños platos con fiambre y exquisitas tortitas se agrupaban junto a jarras de zumos y café.

Carlisle estaba en su día libre y Emmett había regresado a recoger unos informes. El resto de la familia estaba trabajando ya que yo era la única que me había tomado unos días libres.

Cuando terminé de desayunar me despedí para ir dentro donde poder trabajar con mi laptop. Esme me indicó que podía usar el sofá que había en la biblioteca, desde allí podría trabajar y estar cómoda a la misma vez, sin que nadie me molestase.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, volví a quedarme con la boca abierta. Enormes estanterías de madera acogían miles de libros. Era el sueño de cualquier persona que disfrutaba leyendo. En el centro, una mesa rectangular rodeada de sillas y al mismo tiempo por todo el perímetros cómodos sillones acompañado con mesitas auxiliares donde había unas pequeñas lámparas.

Sobre la mesa me encontré tanto mi Laptop como las carpetas. No pude evitar pensar en Edward, recordándolo cuando acarició mi fotografía. Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi estómago se contraía por una especie de emoción. Todo en mi interior era una batalla bestial. Quería odiarle, aborrecerle, él lo merecía por como se portaba no solo conmigo, sino con su propia novia, pero por más que mi mente me ordenaba eso, mi cuerpo y mi corazón ansiaba que él realmente sintiera algo por mí. Su caricia a mi retrato me emocionaba en exceso aunque él trató de oculatarlo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Si realmente no siente nada por mí, ¿por qué lo hace? y sí siente, por que al menos no me da la cara ¿Por qué demonios no se mostraba como era en realidad y asumia sus errores?

De nuevo mi ánimo decayó, una vez más ese vacío que se abría paso en mi interior me dejaba una sensación amarga. ¿Qué leches estaba haciéndo yo aquí? Esto no iba a ser bueno para mí, algo en mi interior me lo decía.

Pero ya estaba aquí, había aceptado una invitación que sabía de antemano que no me haría bien, ahora sólo esperaba que mi pie se curara lo antes posible para salir corriendo de quí. Decidí ponerme a trabajar. Sí, sólo así ocuparía mi mente para que ni él, ni nada de lo que en estos días viviera en esta casa , causara un daño inrreparable en mí. Con decicisión encendí mi lap, abrí el correo para ver si Nicole me había mandado algo y me dispuse a llenar las horas con lo único que me daba paz y me hacía tener el control.

Estuve contestando cada uno de ellos y me comuniqué por teléfono con Nicole por unos asuntos sobre la campaña de Alice.

Nicole me envió la documentación de los distintos hoteles de las ciudades en el que patrocinaríamos el nuevo trabajo de Edward. Le había indicado unos requisitos que tenía que reunir y ella se encargaría de hacerme llegar solo los que cumplían con ellos.

Estuve estudiándolos toda la tarde sin dame cuenta que llevaba más de cuatro horas encerrada en la biblioteca.

- ¿Se puede? - la dulce voz de Esme me distrajo.

- Claro Esme, pasa por favor - le indiqué avergonzada por estar aprovechándome de su hospitalidad.

- Creo que deberías descansar Bella - sugirió con tono preocupado.

- Sí, perdona… cuando me meto en el trabajo no me acuerdo ni de la hora - le confesé con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y asintió.

- Sé a que te refieres, cuando ejercía también me pasaba. Podía llevarme horas y horas diseñando y distribuyendo los espacios - decía sonriente -. En más de una ocasión, Carlisle me tuvo que sacar de mi estudio para comer - suspiró al recordar aquellos tiempos.

- Eres una gran diseñadora, Esme - le dije al fin - Emmett me comentó que tú habías diseñado esta casa y es realmente fantástica - le alabé por su trabajo.

- Gracias, querida; me alegra que te guste. Realmente me siento muy orgullosa de ella- dijo mirando a su alrededor - Aún recuerdo cuando diseñé esta biblioteca. ¿Sabías que aquí hay ejemplares que datan del 1800? Tanto mis antepasados como los de Carlisle eran unos grandes coleccionistas y a través de las generaciones se fue creando esta gran biblioteca…- Yo miraba a mi alrededor intentado localiza alguna de esas obras - .. los más antiguos los tenemos dentro de esas cristaleras. Tienen que tener una conservación más compleja dada la antigüedad. Prácticamente son un tesoro - me dijo mientras yo la escuchaba embobada, su voz era tan cálida y melodiosa que escucharla hablar era todo un placer.

- Bueno, creó que me volví a perder en mis historias - se regañó a si misma -. Y yo que venía para decirte que sería mejor que te acomodaras en el salón. Los chicos están al llegar y ya estaba la cena preparada.

Esme me ayudo a subir junto con una chica del servicio y después de darme una ducha, me cambié y opté por un vestido sencillo pero hermoso, además su tela de seda era una caricia para mi piel. Me dejé el pelo suelto y de nuevo, tanto Esme como Mery, la chica del servicio, me ayudaron a bajar.

Me acomodé en el sofá que había en el salón con el pie apoyado en una silla. Mientra esperaba la llegada del resto de la familia, me entretuve leyendo uno de los libros que Edward había elegido de mi pequeña biblioteca… Sonreí al recordar su comentario sobre mi "gran colección," teniendo en cuenta, que la suya, sólo podría compararse con las grandes bibliotecas del mundo..

Me sorprendió mucho que fuera "Orgullo y Perjuicio" uno de los ejemplares que eligió. El otro incluso me extraño más, "Sentido y Sensibilidad." Por pura casualidad había elegido mis libros favoritos, solo faltaba "Cumbres borrascosas" para que el bingo hubiese sido completo..

Sobre las seis de la tarde, Carlisle llegó seguido de Edward que venía empujando la silla de Ángela.

Ella se acercó inmediatamente hasta el lugar donde estaba y me saludo cariñosamente.

- Hola Bella, ¿ cómo te encuentras? - preguntó amablemente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Edward se colocó a su lado y me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza; yo le respondí con una tímida sonrisa..

- Me encuentro bien, Ángela, gracias por preguntar - le respondí mientras le sonreía. En ese momento, vi como Edward se inclinaba hasta llegar a su oído y le susurraba algo. Ella agarró la mano que él tenía apoyada sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza. Yo intenté mirar hacia otro lado para darles un poco de privacidad pero no pude evitar un pinchazo en el estómago… Era la primera vez que los veía tan cercanos y envidié la manera en el que él la miraba… Realmente había cariño en su mirada y el tierno beso que le dejó en su mejilla antes de separarse hizo que un nudo me oprimiera la garganta.

- Esta bien cariño.. - le contestó ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa -… te esperaré haciéndole compañía a Bella..- Yo volteé a verla en el preciso momento en el que él besaba su mejilla, pero enseguida fijó su mirada en mí con algo de incomodidad, incluso culpabilidad.

Me quedé mirando sintiendo el dolor de verlo besarla, y me sentía impotente por tener que presenciar sus escenas cariñosa sin poder salir de allí.

Él se separó de ella y se disculpó antes de salir camino a las escaleras dejándome con Ángela . Me odié por sentir ese remolino de emociones que aprisionaban mi pecho y me producían tanta angustia. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no pude evitar odiarla en ese momento; aunque era una gran chica, no soportaba la idea de que fuera ella la elegida por él.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y empecé a masajearla intentando disimular lo que realmente estaba sintiendo…

Quería salir corriendo y gritar; gritar para deshacer el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta y me provocaba ese malestar; gritar para sacar ese peso que aplastaba mi pecho desgarrándolo cada vez que lo veía; me dolía verlo besar a otra, verlo acariciar a otra, que fuera otra la que tuviera derecho sobre él y que yo sólo hubiese sido una más; gritar que lo odiaba por cruzarse en mi camino…

Quería correr hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que todos estos sentimientos desaparecieran de mí; caer sobre el mullido césped para llorar hasta quedar sin nada dentro.

- ¿Bella?…¿Bella… - oí la suave voz de Ángela llamar mi atención.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, levanté la cara para mirarla. Ella me miraba con preocupación y me sentí mal por ser incapaz de ocultar mi malestar.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien, Bella?, ¿ te duele algo? -me preguntó preocupada..

Yo aparté la mano de mi sien y le dediqué una sonrisa, la más forzada de mis sonrisas - No, lo siento… yo .. - intenté buscar algo que justificara mi reacción - es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle para que te vea?

- No - le interrumpí -, se me pasará .. Ah… ¿ qué te parece si vamos a la cocina para ver si podemos ayudar a Esme? - ella me miró arqueando una ceja ,a mi intento por acabar con este momento tan incómodo -¿Qué? - le pregunté por su reacción.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me miró con dulzura - No sé si te has dado cuenta, Bella, pero no creo que seamos las más indicadas para ayudar - dijo mientras señalaba mi pierna y su silla de rueda.

- Oh.. Lo siento - susurré avergonzada por mi falta de tacto. Pero ella soltó una gran risotada que acabo contagiándome -. La verdad que seríamos más un estorbo que una ayuda - añadí y volvimos a romper en risas.. Tenía que reconocer que su compañía no me afectaba, era cuando estaba él que me sentía a morir. Me preguntó que había estado haciendo en mi primer día en la casa Cullen y ella me contó que ya tenía todo para salir mañana en la tarde. Lo cierto era que me sentía mucho más animada que antes y sólo rogué para que siguiera así cuando él hiciera de nuevo acto de presencia.

Unos minutos más tardes, Emmet y Rose llegaban a la casa acompañados de James, que no se cortó un pelo en llegar hasta donde estábamos y darme un tierno beso en la frente. Ángela nos miraba divertida al ver que me sonrojaba. Pero sinceramente me alegré de que mi amigo estuviera aquí.

Él se levantó para ir donde Esme a saludarla y prácticamente auto-invitarse a cenar, a lo que Esme accedió encantada porque sabía que eso me haría sentir mejor.

Poco después llegaron Alice y Jasper ya que, cada vez que coincidían en la ciudad se la pasaba todo el tiempo libre juntos.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió mucho más relajado, los momentos tensos desaparecieron y me dispuse a disfrutar de la cena… Todos hablaban y reían y yo los miraba maravillada. Nunca había asistido a una cena familiar, al menos, donde todos los miembros de la familia estuvieran. Siempre habíamos sido yo y mi madre o yo y mi padre y después solo con Jacob y Tanya.. Dejé escapar un suspiro al recordarlos porque realmente los echaba de menos, pero no podía negar que me sentía bien entre los Cullen, ellos hacían que me sintiera en casa y me alegre de, aunque sólo fuese por unos pocos días, conocer lo que sería vivir en familia….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...que cosita me da mi Bellita, no quisiera estar en su pellejo en estos momentos; estar sintiendo por alguien algo tan intenso y que ese alguien se muestre realmente afectuoso con otra que no es ella... Menos mal que llegó super James al rescate. Veremos a ver lo que su presencia en la cena provoca (movimiento de cejas)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; ErandiLina; ViviORD'Cs; betssdi; Tsukisaku.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfruteis mucho. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y seguir formando parte de ella dejando vuestra huellita.

Ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, nos leemos el miércoles. Os aseguro que para el próximo os quedáis con la boca abierta...ajajajjajajja...¿Qué pasará? (Movimiento de cejas)

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques, que siguen soportándome después de casi dos años, algunas incluso más ;) Os amo.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	15. Chapter 15 Una proposición inesperada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas. Una vez más lamento no haber podido contestar los rr, os agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero para que os hagáis una idea, ahora mismo son las 2:17 am y sigo editando el capítulo. Y aúnque aún me quedaría el día de mañana, éste lo tengo a tope y ni siquiera sé si podré ponerme delante del ordenador, que no sea para trabajar... (saraes con carita triste) Dicho lo cuál, esperando que me comprandáis y entendinedo que preferiréis que os ponga el capítulo...Os dejo con él. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XV. Una proposición inesperada.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- me susurró James que sentado junto a mí en el sofá esperabamos a que todo estuviese dispuesto para cenar, acompañados de Jasper, Emmett y Ángela, ya que Alice y Rose ayudaban a Esme.

- Sí, de verdad, sólo siento molestias, pero enseguida se me pasan con los calmantes. Lo peor será llevar el encierro. No sé si podré estar tanto tiempo inactiva -dije mordiendo mi labio. Aunque la verdadera razón era que no sabía si sopartaría mucho tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, y tener que presenciar su trato con su prometida.

- Eso déjalo por mí cuenta, te aseguro que cuando estés recuperada, usted Señorita tiene una cita conmigo y mi bebé. Voy a enseñarte algunos lugares realmente bonitos del lugar. ¿Conoces la Push?

- ¿La Push? No...¿qué es?

- Es una playa, allí hay una reserva india, podemos pasar un finde explorando el lugar...

- Oh, eso si que me gustaria mucho- le dije dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

- Pues dalo por hecho preciosa - me contestó besando mi sien.

He de reconocer que me gustaba sentir las muestras de cariño de James. En momentos como estos, me hacían realmente plantearme si sería tan descabellado dejarme llevar. Pero entonces la imagen de Edward se proyectaba en mi cabeza y me dejaba claro que yo jamás podría sentir por James lo que siento por él, y eso sin duda acabaría arruinando esta amistad que teníamos.

-Ey, y ustedes qué, ¿tenéis algo? - preguntó Emmet entrecerrando los ojos al ver la confianza con la que me trataba James.

-Esta señorita y yo tenemos todo lo que ella quiere tener -contestó sin pesarlo y clavó su azulada mirada en mí con una hermosa y sexy sonrisa.

-James -su nombre realmente sonó emocionado en mis labios, aunque él sonrió comprensivamente acariciando mi mejilla al notar un deje de tristeza en mi tono de voz.

- Lo sé, cariño - contestó, déjandome claro que recordaba mi postura con respecto a nosotros y que aún así seguia estando ahí para mí, mientra tomaba una de mis manos y se la llevaba a los labios.

¡Dios!, ¿por qué no simplemente podía sentir por él lo que siento por Edward? Me pregunté frustrada.

De pronto un carraspeo a mi espalda hizo que me sobresaltara y retirara mi mano de una manera instintiva.

-Vaya, veo que hay más invitados a cenar -dijo Edward y en su tono se notaba una elevada carga de molestia.

-Edward -le reprochó Ángela por su tono -. No es la primera vez que James cena con nosotros. ¡Vamos! Ayer los dos os dejásteis llevar por la tensión del momento. ¿Verdad James? -trató de mediar Ángela, supongo que viendo mi cara de incomodidad y pensando que todo se debía a los momentos tensos que los dos vivieron ante mi accidente.

James y Edward se miraban fijamente. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaban retándose con la mirada. Lo que realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

James finalmente apartó la mirada de Edward y volvió su mirada a mí.

-Tienes razón Ángela, no me gustó ver a Bella lastimada - dijo dedicándome otra dulce sonrisa sin apartar aún mi mano. Yo le correspondí aunque no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a Edward y ver como apretaba sus puños cerca de su muslo -. Quizás ayer me excedí culpandote Edward, espero que aceptes mis disculpas - añadió James sorprendiendonos a todos.

-Claro - contestó Edward con sequedad pero se mantuvo de pie, sin apartar la mirada de mí con cierto deje de reproche.

-Bueno chicos, ya todo está listo. Pasemos al comedor - dijo Esme inrrumpiendo en el salón.

-Oh..sí. ¡Ya iba siendo hora! Me muero de hambre -se quejó Emmett provacando la risa de todos, o al menos de la mayoria, relajando en el acto el ambiente.

- Completamente de acuerdo - apoyó James -. Vamos princesa - dijo levantándose y después de quitar delicadamente mi pie del taburete, me ayudó a levantarme manteniendo su mano en mi cintura..

Comenzamos a caminar pero recordé que había dejado de mala manera el libro sobre el sofá y no quería ser una desordenada.

-Sigue sin mí, tengo que recoger una cosa -le susurré a James.

-¿Necesitas algo? Yo iré por tí - se ofreció.

-No, tranquilo, será sólo un momento. Reservame un sitio a tu lado - le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo, no hay nada más aquí que requiera mi atención -dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa picarona pero extrañamente, enfocando a su vez a a algo o alguien que estaba tras de mí...¿Qué me estaba perdiéndo aquí? Me pregunté al ver que se trataba de Edward.

-James...- le advertí y él sólo sonrió.

- No tardes mucho, me aburriré sin ti- me susurró dejando un suave beso en mi cabeza, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, provocando que sonriera negando con la cabeza.

Entonces volví a notar su presencia. No negaré que saber que Edward permanecia ahí comenzó a ponerme nerviosa; pero no iba a permitir que su presencia me hiciera huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Con torpes movimiento me giré y, alzando la barbilla, pasé a su lado hasta volver al sofá y recoger el libro.

-Para no tener nada con él... no se te despega -le oí murmurar con reproche, demasiado cerca de mí, tanto, que juraria que estaba pegado a mi espalda.

Un calor sofocante comenzó a ascender por mi cuello hasta invadir mi rostro y mis pulsaciones comenzaron a subir alarmantemente. Cerré lo ojos tratando de controlar mi respiración que comenzaba a agitarse..

-Has debido de dejarlo con ganas de ir a por más...- añadió despreciativamente susurrando en mi oído.

Aunque su tono era claramente aceroso, el calor abrasante de su aliento golpeando la piel de mi cuello hizo que me estremeciera, aunque ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba en contacto directo con el mío, vibré...

Tragué en seco. Odiándome por la traicionera reacción de mi cuerpo. Apreté mis puños, y aún temiendo en chocar con su propia boca... me giré para enfrentarlo, quedando, como temía, a escasos centimetros de sus labios...

-Dímelo tú... ¿Dejo con ganas de venir a por más? -conseguí contestar luchando por no desviar mi mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Podía sentir su aliento entrecortado golpear contra mi rostro y ver como su mandíbula se tensaba. Sus ojos refulgentes me atravesaban.

Pasó lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios y de estos de nuevo a mis ojos.

- Eres un cínico - musité con desprecio aprentando mis labios. Aún no entendía cómo se atrevía ni tan siquiera a reprocharme, y mucho menos de una manera tan insultante, teniendo a su prometida en la sala de al lado -¡Apártate! Me esperan... y creo que a tí también - le espeté aprentando los dientes empujando su hombro cuando traté de dar un paso.

Con algo más de dificultad, a causa de mi lesión, caminé dejándolo a tras. No pude evitar volverme. Odiaba hacerlo. Debería poder salir sin mirar a tras, pero algo que yo no podía controlar siempre me hacía volver la mirada, y de nuevo mi estómago se contrajo.

Él seguía en la misma postura. Su hombros tensos, sus puños apretados y su respiración demasiado jadeante. Juraría que se libraba una gran batalla en su interior. Negué con la cabeza y me obligué a seguir hasta llegar a la mesa donde todo nos esperaban.

-Ah, ya iba a ir a por tí al ver que tardabas - dijo James con una mueca de preocupación.

En ese momento Edward entró al comedor, y con la falta de emoción que le caracterizaba, tomó asiento junto a Ángela, que no tardó en acercarse a él y preguntarle algo a su oído. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sirvió una copa de vino.

_Vamos Bella, olvida que él está ahí._ Me dije tratando de darme ánimo y desvié mi atención a Rose que animadamente compartía con todos, cómo les había ido a Emmett y a ella en una minivaciones que habían tenido unas semanas atrás.

La cena fue mucho más divertida y amena de lo que pensaba. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor que Esme había dispuesto elegantemente y llena de apetitosos manjares.

Entre las típicas frases de "pásame la sal", "¿me acercas la salsa?" y otras, se mezclaban las comentarios de cómo les había ido el día. Carlisle era un gran padre. Se veía totalmente interesado en lo que cada uno de ellos contaba y Esme les sonreía cariñosamente a todos.

- Entonces...mañana partes, ¿no es así ? - le preguntó Carlisle a Ángela.

- Ajá - Contestó ella mientras se pasaba elegantemente una servilleta por sus labios -. Lo peor va a ser aguantar a mi mamá cuando sepa que Edward no me acompaña esta vez - dijo mirándole con cariño y tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

Él le regresó la sonrisa pero inmediatamente volvió su atención al plato. Su expresión seguía siendo severa, dura, impenetrable, casi ausente...

- ¿Es la primera vez que viajas sola? - le preguntó inocentemente Rose.

- La verdad es que no voy sola - contestó ella, enseguida mi mirada se fijo en Edward que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción- …me acompañan varios compañeros de la escuela. Sino, dudo que Edward hubiese aceptado en dejarme ir sola.. - dijo rodando los ojos -. A veces es demasiado protector - ella le miró y le sonrió a lo que él respondió con otra casi inaprecible sonrisa.

- No puedes culparme por preocuparme de ti… - le respondió sin levantar la mirada del plato -.. ¿ Y si te ocurre algo o necesitas algo? - le preguntó con tristeza y Ángela volvió a rodar los ojo.

Ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella realmente me sorprendió, y no pude evitar sentir celos. Estaba completamente segura que ese Edward cariñoso y dulce que conocí los últimos días en Miami, era el que conocía ella… Con ella no se mostraba arrogante ni impositivo.. Más bien era tierno y amable..

- ¿ A qué hora sales? - preguntó Emmett antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

- Edward me acercará al aeropuerto sobre las cinco y allí me encontraré con Megan y los demás - dijo con total normalidad.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? - preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

- Pues en realidad el congreso sólo durará unos cinco días, pero como es en Chicago , aprovecharé para pasar una temporada con mis padres - dijo mientras hacía como que calculaba mentalmente - Supongo que estaré fuera por un mes.

- Es una pena que Edward no pueda acompañarte ¿no? - dijo Rose mirándolos. Y no se porque, pero había algo en su comentario que me resultaba extraño.

-Sí, la verdad que lo voy a extrañar - dijo un poco nerviosa volviendo a tomar su mano -, pero se que está muy ocupado con lo del nuevo proyecto, además, le vendrá bien, ya que así no tendrá que molestarse en cuidar de mí… - dijo apenada.

Él se volteó inmediatamente para enfrentarla - Jamás serás una molestia Angie - le regaño - ¡No lo olvides nunca! - dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos... De nuevo sentí un pellizco en mi pecho al ver la escena.

- ¡Bueno!..- soltó James de repente -. Esme, déjame felicitarte, la cena ha estado exquisita.. - dijo rompiendo la tensión del momento. Le miré y él me dedicó un amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a mi rostro y me susurró al oído - ¿Te sientes bien, preciosa? - me preguntó. No negaré que estaba más que encantada de que él estuviera aquí, al fin y al cabo, eran todos parejas y me hubiese sentido mal si él no hubiera estado acompañándome..

- Si James, gracias por preocuparte - le contesté.

Él, inesperadamente, tomó mi mano y se la llevó a sus labios - Sabes que no hay de qué, princesa - susurró y de pronto sentí que todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros.

Me aparte sonriéndole sonrojada y me dediqué a terminar el postre. Sin poder evitarlo, mi vista fue directa hacia Edward y vi como sus puños estaban apretados contra la mesa… Trantando de ignorarle, desvié la mirada y la enfoqué en Ángela, pero ver que miraba fijamente las manos de Edward, comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Estaría sospechando algo?

- Ah… creo que voy a ir al baño, con permiso - dije excusándome. En seguida James se puso de pie y separó mi silla para que pudiera levantarme y me acercó las muletas. Yo le agradecí y comencé andar torpemente hasta llegar al baño..

En cuanto llegué dejé correr el agua y me lavé las manos. Las reacciones que Edward había experimentado durante la cena se hicieron presente una tras otras y eso me tenía muy confundida.. Por una parte se le veía sumamente preocupado y pendiente de su prometida, en cambio por otra, se mostraba molesto cada vez que James se me acercaba..¿Se habría dado cuenta alquien más de sus repentinos cambios de humor? Mojé una de mis manos y me la llevé a la nuca para refrescarme; debía quitarme esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

Un suave toque en la puerta me sobresaltó - ¿Sí? - pregunté mientras cerraba el grifo y tomaba la pequeña toalla para secarme las manos.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien, Bella? - preguntó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, enseguida salgo Alice - le contesté mientras me daba una última mirada en el espejo.

- Púes no tardes - dijo alegremente -, te estamos esperado para elegir la película - y oí sus pasos alejarse a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿Película? - me pregunté a mí misma. Y me apresuré a salir solo para saber a que se refería.

Cuando llegué al salón la mesa estaba completamente recogida. Todos ocupaban los sillones a excepción de Alice y Jasper que estaba sentados en la mullida alfombra, mientras discutían sobre los título de algunas películas. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron cargados con unas bandejas que sostenían algunas tazas.

-¿Chicos? - les llamó Esme -. Acá tienen el café - les dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja con las tazas sobre la mesita.

- Bella, para ti he traído un té, y tómate la pastilla - me indicó Carlisle.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - le contesté antes de tragarme la pastilla y beber un poco de agua. Él me acompaño hasta el sofá que estaba sólo ocupado por James.

- Ven, Bella, siéntate junto a mí - dijo golpeando el asiento sonriendo alegremente . Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí al sitio que me indicó, después de acomodarme y colocar el pie sobre un taburete, tomé la taza que contenía mi té y comencé a tomarlo mientras Emmett, Alice y Rose discutían sobre cual deberían de poner.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y justamente al lado estaba Ángela. Emmett y Rose ocupaban el otro sillón, y Esme y Carlisle se despidieron después de tomar el café.

- Qué opinas Bella, ¿cuál te gustaría ver? - me preguntó Alice mirándome con una gran sonrisa mientras me mostraba varios DVD.

- Ah… no sé … ¿una comedia romántica? - pregunté cautelosamente mientras miraba a los chicos. Alice, Rose y Ángela vitorearon al escuchar mi opinión, mientras los chicos rodaban los ojos negando con la cabeza.

- Y por qué no vemos una de acción - dijo James y enseguida fue secundado por los chicos, por todos menos Edward, que se limitaba a escuchar mientras tomaba el café.

Nos llevó más de media hora ponernos de acuerdo o mejor dicho, imponernos gracias a los chantajes que tanto Alice como Rose hicieron a sus chicos. Acabamos viendo "500 días juntos" La típica historia de chico conoce a chica, chico se enamora de chica… y cómo esa relación está después de 500 días, donde él tiene la idea del amor predestinado por una historia escrita desde el nacimiento.

La elección resultó acertada ya que los 500 días depararon momentos divertidos, que les encantaron a los chicos, momentos tiernos, que nos hicieron suspirar a las chicas, y algunos tan crudos como la pura realidad que nos hizo emocionar a todos.

James pasó un brazo a través de mis hombros para recostarme sobre él; y aunque al principio me sonrojé por si nos veían, lo cierto era que siempre nos poníamos así cuando veíamos alguna película juntos; siempre me acurrucaba en sus brazos para sentirme cómoda.

Mientras veíamos la película, James comenzó a contarme al oído como le había ido con su cita la noche anterior. Victoria, la chica pelirroja… Y yo, por más que lo intenté, apenas puede ahogar la risa que me provocó enterarme que lo dejó plantado con un calentón porque de repente un familiar se enfermó... Tuve que golpearle para que no me siguiera contando o nos perderíamos toda la película.

James acariciaba distraídamente mi brazo mientras veíamos la película y en varias ocasiones, sentí sus labios besar mi cabello. A pesar que las luces estaban apagadas y la estancia sólo era iluminada por las imágenes de la gran pantalla, no pasó desapercibido para mí, las mirada furiosa que nos dedicaba Edward. Y al mismo tiempo, yo no podía dejar de odiar cada vez que les veía tomarse de las manos o cuando ella dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro. Intenté por todos los medios concentrarme en la película y me dejé querer por James; en esta ocasión, era pura necesidad... Era más fácil así soportar verle con ella.

Cuando terminó la película, James se despidió porque ya era tarde. Edward también se despidió ya que iba a acompañar a Ángela que se había negado a pasar la noche aquí, según ella, porque aún le quedaban cosas por arreglar, pero prometió pasarse para despedirse.

Alice y Jasper también se despidieron y salieron junto a los demás, y Emmett aprovechó para ayudarme a subir a mi habitación.

Me sentía a morir cada vez que me cargaban pero tenía que admitir que era la mejor manera de llegar a mi habitación. Rose tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme con el pijama. En cuando Rose se marchó, me metí en la cama y gracias a los calmantes pude dormirme enseguida.

Un tibio calor en mi rostro me despertó. Abrí los párpados lentamente, y la brillante claridad me cegó obligándome a cerrarlos rápidamente. Parpadeé seguidamente para adaptarme a la luz y así, mirar extrañada a mi alrededor. Me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar apoyada al cabecero de la cama y sentí un leve pinchazo en el pie. Enseguida recordé el accidente y que era la segunda noche que pasaba en esta habitación.

Intenté tragar saliva pero mi boca estaba completamente seca y sentía la lengua un poco hinchada, a causa, sin duda, de los fármacos.

El dolor de mi pie era mucho más leve y sonreí al pensar que pronto podría regresar a la intimidad de mi apartamento. Y no es que me sintiera mal con los Cullen, en realidad, era sólo uno de los Cullen el que me hacía sentir incómoda.

Retiré las sábanas y con cuidado bajé la pierna hasta apoyar el pie en el suelo. Me incorporé dejando todo mi peso sobre el pie izquierdo y pegando saltitos, para no apoyar el que tenía lastimado, fui hasta el sillón donde estaban apoyadas las muletas. Pero me extrañó no verlas en el lugar que, estaba completamente segura, las había colocado la noche anterior.

Busqué a mi alrededor y sorprendentemente, las encontré apoyadas al lado del cabecero. Ahora los medicamentos me estaban empezando hacer que perdiera la memoria, reí por mi despiste.

Con cuidado, pero mucho más ágil, me deslicé hasta el cuarto de baño y me dí una ducha rápida. Me costó un poco mantener la pierna fuera de la ducha pero al final, conseguí mi cometido y en diez minuto, estaba fresca como una rosa. Me enrosqué una pequeña toalla a mi alrededor y con las muletas, salí hacia la habitación para continuar vistiéndome.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, salí camino de la cocina. Estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre y tenía que tomarme otra vez la medicina.

Iba cojeando hacia las escalera cuando la aterciopelada voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

- Espera, Bella - dijo llegando hasta mí -, deja que te ayude a bajar…

- No… no hace falta- balbuceé sintiéndo como de nuevo el calor inundaba mis mejillas.

- Vamos Bella , no empecemos - dijo con tono cansado.

- Oh... Usted perdone su majestad, no quise molestarlo - le contesté irónicamente -, pero no necesito tu ayuda - dije, esta vez apretando los dientes. Me reventaba que tomara esa actitud prepotente y autoritario conmigo.

- ¿Siempre me lo vas a poner así de difícil? Siento no ser James, pero no permitiré que bajes sola - dijo airado y sin más, me elevó y me puso sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

- ¡Edward, bájame !- le ordené mientras le golpeaba en la espalda- ¡ Eres… eres un cavernícola! - Me seguí removiendo hasta que sentí un fuerte azote en el trasero que me dejó con la boca abierta.

- ¡Ya cállate! o te seguiré azotando como a una niña pequeña - dijo mientras bajaba las escalera y sostenía en la otra mano las muletas.

-¿ Se puede saber… - escuché la voz de Esme que venía de la cocina asustada - Edward , ¿ por qué traes a Bella de esa manera ? - le regañó nada más verlo, pero se notaba que la situación la divertía.

Inmediatamente dos cabezas más asomaron por la puerta.

- ¡Wow hermanito! Sólo te falta el garrote y el abrigo de pieles - dijo Emmett entre risas .

En cuanto llegó al piso de abajo me dejó sobre el suelo con delicadeza , pero en el momento en el que me recompuse por el bochorno que me acaba de hacer pasar, lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Edward Cullen! - dije furiosa y apretando los dientes - ¡ Eres un animal, un cavernícola, un… un…. Aaaahhhggg! - estaba tan furiosa que no sabía ni como exprésame. Él sonreía con su estúpida, arrogante, pero sexy sonrisa de lado y eso me exasperaba todavía más.

Todos los Cullen que se había reunido en la sala miraban expectante como yo insultaba o mejor dicho intentaba controlar mi rabia para llamarlo como merecía, hasta que de pronto, todos estallaron en risas.

-¡Qué! - les grité mirándoles furiosa.

Esme se acercó hasta mí y pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros me obligó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Vamos, querida.. - decía con una gran sonrisa - No te enfades, es sólo que, es tan gracioso verlos discutir como de pequeños - dijo y de nuevo su comentario me resultó extraño. ¿Querría decir, cómo unos niños, no? , pensé. Ella apretó con su delicada mano la parte del hombro que abarcaba y no pude seguir furiosa ante ese toque tan maternal.

Yo le sonreí y me dejé guiar hasta la cocina en la que ya estaba preparada una gran mesa repleta de exquisiteces.

Todos nos acoplamos a la gran mesa y comenzamos con el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo está ese pie , Bella? - preguntó Carlisle mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla sobre su tostada.

- Ya sólo siento una leve molestia, me gustaría que lo revisaras para ver si puedo quitarme la venda - le pedí deseando que así fuera.

-Claro, en cuanto terminemos el desayuno te reviso.

- Bella, ¿qué harás hoy ? - preguntó Esme que se servia un poco de café.

- Pues … seguramente seguiré trabajando en la biblioteca. Necesito terminar unos ajustes sobre el diseño - dije mirando hacia Edward que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el desayuno.

- Hoy hace un día estupendo, por qué no sales al jardín y tomas el sol , por la tarde podrías seguir con el trabajo - sugirió Emmett.

Yo giré la cabeza hacía el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y comprobé que realmente el día era caluroso y soleado.

- Mmm, tal vez tengas razón - dije volviendo a mi desayuno.

El desayuno continuó con una agradable conversación de los planes de cada uno. Edward anunció que hoy no llegaría hasta haber llevado a Ángela al aeropuerto pero nos comentó que ella pasaría a lo largo de la mañana para despedirse de nosotros.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, todos se fueron a sus trabajos y tareas. Esme se disculpó porque tenían que ir al super para el abastecimiento de la cocina. Carlisle, como dijo, me revisó el tobillo y aseguró que ya estaba bien, que la hinchazón había bajado completamente , y que en un par de días estaría totalmente bien. Me retiró la venda pero me hizo prometer que mantendría el tobillo en alto y no apoyaría en él.

Ya con mi pie liberado y después de haber revisado mi correo y comunicarme con mi secretaria, decidí bajar al jardín.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, Esme y Carlisle volvieron y acabaron en el jardín junto a mí. Fue grato hablar sobre mi trabajo con ellos, los cierto era que me entusiasmaba hablar de todo lo que pretendía hacer y conseguir. Ellos me escuchaban con interés e incluso me dieron algunas ideas.

Sobre el medio día, Ángela vino a despedirse, nos comentó que el vuelo salía a las cuatro de la tarde y que nos llamaría a menudo. Se despidió cariñosamente de Carlisle y Esme y me pidió que la acompañase a la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al gran portón se paró y se giró hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Bella, te he pedido que me acompañara porque me gustaría pedirte algo - yo la miré con curiosidad y le animé a que continuara.

- Claro, Angela, ¿ en qué puedo ayudarte? - le dije sinceramente.

- Verás Bella, sé que durante el tiempo que voy a estar fuera, Edward tendrá que asistir a varios eventos, muchos de ellos a los que tendrás que ir tú también dado tu cargo en la empresa...- yo la miraba sin comprender, ¿adónde quería llegar? -. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir a lo mejor te resulta extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, por alguna razón que desconozco, no sois lo que viene siendo los mejores amigos - dijo mirándome como si no comprendiera que alguien no se pudiera llevar bien con él.

Yo la seguía mirando sin comprender nada de todo lo que me estaba contando, pero aún así, la insté a que continuara.

- Ángela, déjate de rodeos - le dije sonriéndole , - ¡ me estás matado de curiosidad! - añadí riendo para infundirle valor. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó aire antes de continuar.

- Vale, ahí va.. - dijo mirándome con preocupación -. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que entendería que no aceptaras - y volvió a mirarme con pena -, pero me gustaría que fueras tú la que lo acompañases a todos esos eventos - dijo rápidamente.

En ese mismo momento mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. ¿ Me estaba pidiendo que fuera su compañía en todos los actos sociales? No me podía creer que ella me estuviera pidiendo eso. ¡Dios mío!..No podía estar hablando en serio…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A ¡Dios mío, no! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Le ha pedido que sea la acompañante de Edward? (Saraes/Noe, acaba de desplomarse en el sofá)...

...(varios minutos después)...

¿Le ha pedido...le ha pedi...le ha...? Ahhhhh!...no me lo puedo creer. Pobre mi Bellita. Ya me imagino como se le habrá quedado la cara..ajajjajajaja

Bueno preciosa, hasta aquí el capi de hoy. ¿Qué? ¿Os gustó? y...¿Qué pensáis que responderá Bella?

Lo que sí os puedo adelantar es que el capítulo que viene aclarara muchas de las dudas que tenéis. Será muy muy revelador...

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen.**

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfruteis mucho. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Por seguir apoyando la historia y seguir formando parte de ella dejando vuestra huellita. Y muchas gracias por que habéis conseguido que superemos los 1000 RR.. (Saraes con los ojos titilantes)

**Pamny;** hola preciosa, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me dirijo a tí porque has hecho mención en tu rr de daros un adelantito. La verdad es que, en ocasiones, para compensar mi tardanza y cuando dispongo de un poquillo de tiempo, pongo un pequeño adelantito en la contestación de rr. No siempre, eh! Pero en tu caso, al no tener cuenta, no te puedo contestar por lo que no puedo enviarte los adelantos como al resto.

Lo mismo ocurre con todas las que no tenéis cuenta. Os lo digo, porque no me comprometo a pediros vuestro correo personal porque quizas me olvidaría la mitad de las veces de enviarlos por ahí. (saraes sonrojada) tenedlo en cuenta.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si esta ola de calor que está azotando España no acaba conmigo, nos leemos el domingo. Os aseguro que para el próximo comprenderéis muchas cosas...¿Qué pasará? (Movimiento de cejas)

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques, que últimamente las tengo muy abandonadas /(;_')\ Lo siento de verás mis amores. Pero acabo tan muerta, que ni ganas hago de encender el ordenador. Junio y Julio son meses aterradores para mí.

Lo dicho, un beso...y nos leemos el domingo. Felíz resto de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	16. Chapter 16 Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas mías. Como siempre paso corriendo, y más hoy que mi family en completo nos vamos con los amigos a ver el partido España/Italia...para luego celebrar ;) of course .ajajjajaja...así que, como sé que estáis deseando leerlo...Os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste.

Advertencia: Sensibles. A mano los pañuelitos del kit, por si las moscas ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XVI. Descubrimientos.

_"- Vale, ahí va.. - dijo mirándome con preocupación -. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que entendería que no aceptaras - y volvió a mirarme con pena -, pero me gustaría que fueras tú la que lo acompañases a todos esos eventos - dijo rápidamente._

_En ese mismo momento mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. ¿ Me estaba pidiendo que fuera su compañía en todos los actos sociales? No me podía creer que ella me estuviera pidiendo eso. ¡Dios mío!..No podía estar hablando en serio…"_

-Bella.. Bella… - oí que me llamaba. Con gran esfuerzo volví a fijar la vista en ella y seguramente mi expresión sería igual a la de alguien que estuviera viendo a un monstruo con tres cabezas... -. Oh, Bella, creo que no debí pedirte eso, sé que no os lleváis bien, he sido una tonta.. - continuó diciendo Ángela atropelladamente.

Yo, que aún seguía en estado de shock, la miraba sin poder decir nada, no asimilaba todavía sus palabras.

- Lo entiendo Bella, olvídalo..- prosigió mirando entristecida hacia el jardín -. Tendré que soportar verlo en la prensa con esa estúpida de Jessica colgada de su brazo - terminó diciendo con rabia.

Escuchar el nombre de la tonta de Jessica y sabiendo lo que había habido entre ellos, me sacó automáticamente de mi aturdimiento.

-Qué.. ¿Qué quieres decir? - conseguí preguntar apesar de lo impactante que me estaba resultando todo. Ella me sonrió tristemente.

- A los eventos a los que yo no puedo asistir, Edward siempre le pide a su secretaría que le acompañe- su voz sonó disgustada-. Sé que no debería sentirme mal por ello, al fin y al cabo, es mi culpa que tenga que buscar otra acompañante, pero es que ella es tan … obvia - dijo apretando los labios en una expresión de pura rabia.

- ¿Obvia?- pregunté, ya que no comprendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo...

- Sí Bella - susurró tristemente -. Sé que él no me es fiel... - declaró dejándome totalmente boquiabierta.

- Ángela… - mi voz apenas fue un susurro. Intenté decir algo pero, realmente, no encontraba las palabras; conocer que ella era consciente de la doble vida que llevaba Edward me dejó totalmente conmocionada.

- No te preocupes Bella, entiendo que debe ser desconcertante para ti saber esto, créeme, en su momento también lo fue para mí -su rostro mostró tal amargura que mis ojos comenzaron a picar y una desagradable sensación golpeó con fuerza mi estómago-. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero...siento que puedo confiar en ti...-dijo clavando sus oscuros y suplicantes ojos en mí.

Inmediatamente una losa de cien kilos cayó sobre mí. ¿Qué podía confiar en mí? Llevé una mano temblorosa a mi frente. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más furia y sentía como si el aire comenzara a faltarme. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndome esto? ¿Qué malo había hecho en otra vida para que me estuviera sucediendo esto a mí? Yo había contribuido a su dolor, aunque ella no lo supiese. ¿Cómo iba a hacer lo que ella me pedía? ¿Con que cara le ayudaría siendo yo una de las que fue su amante? Me volví dándole la espalda, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

En mi cabeza comenzaron a proyectarse una tras otra imagenes de nosotros en Miami, desde el mismo instante en que mi estómago se encogió de pura anticipación al verlo caminar hacía mí en la piscina, hasta la lágrima que recorrió su rostro mientras me hacía el amor por última vez.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente ante ese recuerdo.

-Bella...- Su voz apenada de nuevo me trajo a la realidad, aunque solo lo suficiente para que de nuevo las palabras que me había dicho hacía escasos minutos, comenzaran a repetirse en mi cabeza "..._es mi culpa que tenga que buscar otra acompañante, pero es que ella es tan … obvia..."_

De pronto, la imagen de Jessica hablando de su relación con él llegó a mi mente.. Claro que era tan obvia, se la pasaba alardeando de sus quehaceres con él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; entendí entonces a lo que se refería, y sé que no debería acceder a esa locura, pero imaginarmelo con ella, Dios, no podría soportar verlo con ella. Mi corazón volvió a encogerse dolorosamente. Quizás lo iba a hacer más por mí que por ella, pero no permitiría que la rubia de bote se saliera con la suya.

- ¿Ángela él...él aceptaría que fuera yo su acompañante? - le pregunté insegura volteándome hacia ella.

- Se lo voy a sugerir cuando me lleve al aeropuerto - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada -. Bella, de verdad que me harías un gran favor. Me conformo con saber que ella no tendrá la oportunidad de pavonearse con él. Lo otro… me da francamente igual - su voz sonó sin emoción.

Yo la miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo que le daba igual? Definitivamente me estaba perdiendo algo... Ni yo misma era capaz de soportar verlo con ella y eso que es su prometida, y solo de pensar en Edward besando o acariciando a otra mujer me enfermaba...No ...no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello. ¿Cómo que le daba igual?

- ¡Ángela! - No pude evitar reclamarle - ¿ Cómo qué te da igual? - le pregunté molesta. ¿Acaso no se quiere? ¿Tan poca estima se tiene que sopota que la humillen de esa manera?

- Tú no lo entiendes Bella... - dijo mirándome con cariño.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Entender? ¿Qué se supone que he de entender? ¿Qué cosa puede llegar a excusar tan deplorable comportamiento?

- Edward es un hombre y tiene sus necesidades, pero sé que él me quiere a mí y nunca me dejaría por ninguna de ellas - continuó diciendo con total seguridad -. Las otras no son más que chicas con las que se desahoga.

Sin poder evitarlo ese comentario me cayó como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima. Realmente era así. Él jamás la dejaría. Un gran dolor atravesó mi pecho. Ya suponía eso desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar, pero oírlo de la boca de su prometida, esa confirmación realmente me dolió. Yo no fui más que otra con la que se desahogó. Me odié por se tan débil, por no haber seguido con mi plan de sólo una aventura y no haberme colgado de él, cuando sabía de antemano que nada podía ser entre nosotros mas allá de lo que vivimos en aquel hotel.

Aún así, no entendía como podía perdonarle, él le faltaba el respeto, la humillaba…

- Yo no podría soportar que me engañase …- murmuré con un hilo de voz. Entonces me volví para enfrentarla - ¿Por qué lo aguantas? - Le pregunté y no pude disimular mi desagrado.

- Acompáñame fuera, por favor..- me pidió. Yo la seguí hasta uno de los bancos de piedras que había en el jardín delantero. Ella me pidió que me sentará y se lo agradecí, porque empezaba a cansarme con las muletas y todo lo que me estaba contando realmente me tenia aturdida.

Un vez que me acomodé ella se situó frente a mí, levantó su oscuros ojos y me miró comprensivamente.

- No fue fácil aceptar que él andaba con otras mujeres Bella, si es lo que te estás preguntando, de hecho, fue bastante doloroso. Pero soy consciente de que no soy una mujer completa, yo no puedo darle todo lo que él necesita, aunque él tampoco me lo haya pedido - dijo mirando a su regazo, su ceño se frunció en una mueca de dolor-. La primera vez que me enteré, bien sabe Dios que me quise morir... Irina… - dijo el nombre con renuencia - …ella fue la primera. Era una chica bastante linda, con un cuerpo escultural. Supongo que Edward fue seducido sin darse cuenta y como hombre que es... cayó en sus redes...

Yo la escuchaba en silencio, tratando de asimilar una a una cada palabra que decía, aunque el simple hecho de saber que había habido más mujeres me estaba doliendo en lo más profundo, apesar de que era algo que suponía...

-Él no lo sabe, pero Irina vino a hablar conmigo - continuó diciendo dejando escapar una risa irónica -, la muy estúpida me confesó que se acostaba con él y que se iba a convertir en su novia.. - Ella dejó de mirar su regazo y se quedó fija en los árboles que había tras de mí. No pude evitar que un nudo se empezara a formar en mi garganta.

- Ángela… - susurré su nombre con voz temblorosa. Ella volvió su mirada a mí y me sonrió tristemente pero continuó con su relato.

- Ella pensó que diciéndomelo yo rompería mi relación con él y le dejaría el campo libre. Y casi le sale la jugada - dijo con tristeza - Cuando ella me lo confesó, quedé totalmente desolada. Yo lo quería tanto, él era el único chico por el que había sentido amor, lo amaba con locura, y el que estuviera conmigo me daba fuerzas para continuar... a pesar de todo...- Su labio tembló y su boca hizo otra mueca de puro dolor mientras miraba con añoranza sus piernas…-. Por eso cuando Irina me lo contó, enloquecí y fui para reclamarle. Pero pasó algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión…

- ¿Nunca le reclamaste a Edward? - le pregunté interrumpiéndola sorprendida.

- No, Bella. Y dudo mucho que sepa que yo sé de sus infidelidades - dijo con una triste sonrisa.

- Pero.. no entiendo... - le dije confundida. Una suave brisa comenzó a remolinarse alrededor de nosotras. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío pero no podía moverme de allí, su historia me tenía totalmente atrapada.

- Irina pensó que tenía alguna oportunidad, realmente creyó que Edward la convertiría en su novia o lo que era peor, su esposa… Por eso, cuando asimilé lo que esa zorra me había dicho, decidí pedirle una explicación a Edward; al menos, me debía una explicación.

- ¿Y...?- le insté a que continuara realmente ansiosa por saber.

- Cuando fui al día siguiente a su despacho, supe que ella ya no trabajaba allí - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Cómo, también trabajaba en la empresa? -mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron en una mueca de puro asombro.

- Ella era su secretaría - dijo rodando los ojos como si fuese la cosa más típica del mundo -. Supongo que compartir tantas horas de trabajo con ella fue lo que le hizo flaquear. Hasta entonces, Edward jamás me había sido infiel, al menos que yo supiese, pero dado el tipo de mujeres que se le acercan, dudo que hubiera habido antes otras. Hubiesen actuado como ella...

Yo no dejaba de procesar toda la información en mí cabeza...¿Tipo de mujeres que se le acercan?

-Por lo visto, la muy idiota se atrevió a pedirle que me dejara, que le diera su lugar. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, ponerla en su lugar. Edward es un hombre muy atractivo Bella, siempre lo ha sido, y tremendamente rico, y desde muy joven se veía obligado a lidiar con ese tipo de mujeres que lo veían como el mejor partido del mundo tratando de pescarlo- De pronto una sonrisa de añoranza se pintó en su cara -. Apesar de su fama de ligón que tenía cuando nos conocimos, sólo me bastó salir un par de veces con él para saber que nada era como parecia. Por más que tuviera a veinte chicas alrededor de el revoloteándole, él pasaba de ellas, solo centrado en sus estudio. Fue eso precisamente lo que me enamoró de él. No era como los demás.

Extrañamente, me gustó saber eso. Saber que no siempre fue el gilipollas que parece ser ahora.

-¿Cómo supiste que ella ya no trabaja ahí, le preguntaste a él? - indagué realmente intrigada.

- Por desgracia Edward esta rodeado de chismosas. Fue precisamente Jessica, que trabajaba en la oficina y que acabó ocupando el lugar de Irina, la que se fue de la lengua. Yo sólo tuve que escuchar detrás de una puerta mientras ella se lo contaba a otra compañera. Aunque debo reconocer que ha sido más inteligente que Irina, ella jamás le ha reclamado nada a Edward, por eso continua allí, y supongo... que sigue acostándose con él... Pero eso no le impide que se pavonee cada vez que él le pide que le acompañe.

- Ángela, es tan triste - susurré tomándola de las manos - Pero aún no entiendo como sigues con él... - le dije mirándola fijamente.

- Como te he dicho antes, al principio fue muy difícil aceptarlo, pero cuando supe que para él no eran importantes, que nunca dejaría que me faltaran el respeto… comencé a aceptarlo...

-Yo lo amaba Bella- continuó diciendo, esta vez su voz sonó más emocionada-. Él fue mi primer amor, y después...-hizo una pausa y miró de nuevo sus piernas con tristeza. Yo imaginé que estaría recordando algo doloroso y no quise preguntar, me limité a escuchar -... nunca se separó de mí- continuó-. Me cuida y me protege… - rodó los ojos - más de lo que a veces me gustaría- Sonreí comprensivamente ante su gesto-. Su compañía es muy agradable y serena. Aunque...-de pronto su ceño se frunció-... de un tiempo acá parece preocupado por algo, supongo que debe haber complicaciones en su trabajo, no suele hablar mucho de su trabajo, es su parcela personal-dijo como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta- Francamente Bella, no sabría que sería de mi vida si él no hubiese estado a mi lado - me confesó con los ojos que de pronto parecieron anegados de lágrimas.

- ¿Lo amas? - no pude evitar preguntarle, aunque sentía una gran presión en el pecho.

Ella no me contestó inmediatamente. Miró de nuevo hacía el horizonte y notaba que se debatía en su respuesta.

- Lo quiero mucho.. - me contestó finalmente y dejó escapar otra triste sonrisa - Bueno, ahora si que me tengo que ir - dijo separándose de mí y encaminándose hacía el coche que estaba esperándola. Yo la seguí para despedirme.

- Bella.. ¿ Me harás el favor? - preguntó cautelosamente desde la ventanilla una vez que se había acomodado en el coche.

Sabía que esta decisión iba a traer consecuencias, especialmnete dolorosas para mí corazón, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo, por ella… y quizás también por mí.

- Si él está de acuerdo,no tengo inconveniente en ser su acompañante, no te preocupes. O sí, con lo mal que nos llevamos a ver si no acabamos tirándonos de los pelos - le bromeé, ella apretó mi mano que estaba apoyada en la ventanilla en agradecimiento y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias Bella, lo estará. Y aunque parece duro e intransigente, no es malo, cuando lo conozcas mejor incluso podrías considerarlo adorable, no llegará la sangre al río, te lo aseguro - aseguró antes de decirle al chofer que se pusiera en marchar.

Yo me quedé mirando como desaparecía el coche por el camino. El aire soplaba algo más fuerte que hacía unos minutos y un escalofrío me recordó que llevaba poca ropa. Esto era muy común en Seattle, lo mismo hacía calor que de pronto, el cielo se encapotaba.

Volví a la casa sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado y la proposición a la que había accedido. Nada más entrar por las puertas, me encontré con Esme que estaba sentada en el salón con una gran variedad de muestras de telas.

- Bella.. - se levantó y se acercó a mí - Estas helada, cariño , ¿por qué tardaste tanto fuera? - me preguntó mientras tomaba una de las mantas que había sobre el sofá y la colocaba sobre mis hombros.

-Yo..aaah…- balbuceé en un principio pero sin poder evitarlo mi lengua se soltó... - Ángela me pidió que acompañara a Edward a todos los eventos que tenemos proyectado en su ausencia - dije sin darme cuenta. Supongo que aún me encontraba un poco aturdida por la proposición y sentía la necesidad de que alguien me aconsejara y por alguna razón inexplicable, Esme me transmitía esa confianza…

- Oh, eso… eso es... ¡Fantástico! - dijo sonriente mientras me llevaba hasta el sofá.. - Le dirías que sí, ¿no? - preguntó entusiasmada. Yo la miré extrañada. Realmente me asombraba con la naturalidad que aceptaban las cosas en esta familia.

- Bueno... sí - respondí avergonzada -, aunque no creo que sea tan fantástico.. No nos soportamos - dije rodando los ojos. Y no mentía, el tenerlo cerca provocaba muchas emociones en mí y odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable. Y él, bueno, él se la pasaba o bien ignorándome o bien molestándome...así que..

Esme me sonrió divertida - Vamos Bella, no será para tanto... Además, serás mejor compañía que la Jessica esa, seguro…. ¡Mira que no me gusta nada esa chica! - dijo francamente.

- Sí, concuerdo completamente - asentí riéndome - ella es un poco… ¿insoportable?, no se como Edward la aguanta - dije sin pensar.

- Pensemos que hace bien su trabajo - contestó tristemente.

Yo la miré y entendí que para ella tampoco era un secreto lo de las aventurillas de Edward.

- Ángela es una gran chica - afirmé para intentar cambiar de tema.

- Sí, sí que lo es - contestó Esme -, aunque.. ¿ Puedo confesarte algo? - yo la miré con curiosidad.

- Claro, de qué se trata - le dije instándola a continuar.

- No me mal interpretes, Bella…. quiero mucho a Ángela - dijo con una triste sonrisa. Yo asentí - …pero… - continuó con voz triste - ..sé que mi hijo no es feliz y me temo que no lo será nunca... si ella no lo deja ir... - aseguró con los ojos acuosos.

- Esme… - susurré asombrada - No… No entiendo que quieres decir - le confesé.

- Sé que mi hijo no la ama - dijo tristemente -, pero también sé que no la dejará, Bella. Él es demasiado noble y responsable como para dejarla en su estado - Yo la miré apenada, sentía como el agujero que se había instalado en mi corazón se agrandaba cada vez que escuchaba que él jamás la dejaría -, y lo peor es saber que ni siquiera ella es feliz - Una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos, empezó a correr a través de su mejilla.

- Esme... - sentí una gran necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla, y no dudé en hacerlo - Siento mucho eso , es muy triste.

- Lo sé Bella, pero aún tengo esperanza ¿sabes? - me confesó apartándose de mí y mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas -. Sé que algún día aparecerán las personas que verdaderamente los hagan felices; tanto él como ella se merecen a alguien que de verdad los amen - Al escucharla, no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera recorriera mi mejilla esta vez. Quizás ella tenía razón y algún día Edward encontraría la persona que lo hiciera feliz. Otro pinchazo en mi corazón me recordó que yo no iba a ser esa persona… Esme separó una de sus manos de las mía y suavemente limpió la lágrima que mojaba mi rostro - lo siento Bella, no quise ponerte triste - dijo disculpándose notablemente avergonzada.

- No te disculpes, Esme. Es que soy muy sensible - dije con una tristre sonrisa para animarla -. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - indagué con cautela.

- Claro- me animó ella.

- ¿Cómo fue? - pregunté sin tapujos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- A Ángela, su invalidez.. - le contesté.

- Ah... eso.. - dijo debatiéndose en decirme o no, pero finalmente y tras un largo y sentido suspiro, continuó -. Fue un triste y doloroso accidente…-dijo compungida, su labio tembló un poco, y sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos, como si de pronto todo viniera de nuevo a su mente -. Durante unas vacaciones, cuando estaban en el primer año de universidad. Un grupo de amigos decidieron ir de acampada. Edward se aficionó a la escalada desde muy joven, era su manera de relajarse según él, ya que aparte de eso, todo su tiempo prácticamente lo dedicaba a sus estudios. Ángela quiso acompañarlo en esa ocasión y desafortunadamente, el arnés que llevaba Ángela se soltó y se precipitó al vacío. Gracias a Dios, sólo fueron siete metros, pero eso le causó una grave fractura en las vértebras…

Yo dejé escapar un gemido de asombro llevándome la mano a la boca para ahogarlo. no se porqué, siempre había imaginado que se trataba de un accidente de coche y no algo tan espeluznante.

-Se debatió entre la vida y la muerte durante diez días, pero al final, consiguió superarla…- continuó contando Esme - … aunque los médicos nos aseguraron que si salía del coma, quedaría inválida.

Por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas sin parar, recordar todo aquello le resultaba muy doloroso y me sentí mal por estar causándole ese dolor. Con los ojos anegados, me miró fijamente - Durante todo ese tiempo, Edward no se separó de su cama. _"Ha sido por mi culpa, yo tengo la culpa"_ , repetía una y otra vez. No quería comer, ni beber, estaba en estado de shock y no conseguía salir de él. Los médicos tuvieron que medicarlo para que se tranquilizara y aún así continuó diciendo que había sido su culpa.

- Pero.. ¿ fue un accidente, no? - dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Y así fue. Los amigos que iban con ellos relataron lo ocurrido ya que Edward no decía otra cosa. Se hizo una investigación y finalmente se comprobó que el arnés que había usado Ángela estaba defectuoso.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamé impresionada llevándome una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho-...pobre Ángela.

- Sí Bella, gracias a Dios, sólo fue un lamentable accidente, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Sin tan solo el arnés hubiese fallado más tarde, la caída hubiese sido mortal. Por supuesto se demandó a la empresa que vendió el arnés y Ángela ganó una considerable suma. Pero….ni todo el oro del mundo pagaría el daño que sufrió.

- Tuvo que ser muy duro para ellos - comenté con un hilo de voz mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar sin llegar a salir de mi asombro -. Me alegro que hayan podido salir adelante.. - conseguí decir apretando su mano, en un lamentable intento de animarla. Aunque no pude evitar mirar hacia el jardín tratando de tragar el nudo que oprimía mi garganta.

De nuevo tanta información comenzaba a colapsar mi cerebro. Ni de lejos podía acercarme a lo que tuvieron que vivir en esos días. Mi corazón se encogió angustiosamente imaginando a Edward postrado rogando por la vida de su novia. Dios, y Ángela, despertar y saberse inválida...

- Sí, supieron salir adelante, pero créeme, el precio ha sido alto- susurró mirando hacía donde yo miraba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté volviéndo mi mirada hacía ella. Su vista permancía fija en el jardín.

- Edward jamás quiso hablar sobre el accidente. Lo que sabemos, lo sabemos por los chicos que los acompañaron a esa acampada; y aunque ellos nos aseguran que Edward no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente y que se aseguró de que todo lo llevaba bien sujeto, por alguna razón que desconocemos, él se siente culpable. Y nadie ha sido capaz de quitarle eso de la cabeza - Yo asentí entendiendo a que se refería.

- Es por eso que nunca la dejará ¿verdad? - aseguré tristemente.

- A eso me refiero por el alto precio, Bella- dijo volviendo su mirada a mí , había tanta tristeza en sus ojos...- Él no la dejará porque se siente responsable. Por eso digo que tiene que ser ella quién lo deje partir.

De pronto todo el odio que había sentido por él se transformó en lástima. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio soportaría la losa tan pesada que soportaba Edward? Supongo que su actitud arrogante e inaccesible, era sólo una coraza para no ser tratado con lástima.

- Bella - el sonido de la dulce voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamiento.

- Oh… disculpa …¿decías? - le pregunté avergonzada por haberme distraído.

- Bella, te pediría que no le refirieras nada a Edward - me pidió con tristeza.

- Por supuesto Esme - le aseguré.

- Y también te pediría que no cambiaras tu actitud con él, lo notaría enseguida y eso le haría esconderse de nuevo.

-¿Esconderse? - pregunté.

- Sí Bella, Edward, desde aquel día, ha sido muy hermético, sólo con Ángela y nosotros se muestras un poco más amable; aunque nada que ver con el chico que era antes. Con todos los demás actúa fríamente, no le gusta que nadie sienta pena por él, como él mismo dice, fue él quién eligió y no necesita que nadie le compadezca. Por eso verlo interactuar contigo como esta mañana, nos llena de satisfacción - dijo regalándome una genuina sonrisa - Sé que algunas veces puede ser muy chocante, arrogante, prepotente e incluso irritante, pero nunca lo vi actuar con nadie como lo hace contigo, el hecho de que discutan ya es diferente, él nunca muestra emoción por nada, en cambio contigo... ni te puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba por lo que pasó en tu pie.

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro. Si ellos supieran lo que había pasado entre nosotros, igual no pensaban de la misma manera.

- ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Esme llamando mi atención nuevamente - Edward no siempre fue así, y espero que algún día pueda recuperar a mi hijo, a mi dulce y alegre niño - dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

- De verdad que lo siento mucho Esme - dije volviéndola a abrazar.

Ella se separó lentamente de mí y miró hacía el reloj.

- ¡Oh, Dios Santo! - grito mirando la hora - Bella, es tardísimo, y aún tengo que preparar la cena - yo le sonreír porque vi que ya era la misma Esme de siempre preocupada en atender a su familia.

- Esme - le dije animadamente - podría ayudarte, se me da muy bien la cocina - le propuse.

-Bueno… Bella, no quisiera abusar de ti y además está lo de tu pie..- dijo apenada.

- Nada, me siento perfectamente y llevamos …. - dije mirando el reloj - ¡Dios!, Llevamos más de dos horas hablando. ¡Son casi las cuatro de la tarde !- exclamé con asombro.

Esme empezó a reírse y yo la secundé. Después de tanto drama, nos venía bien un poco de risas.

- Esta bien, Bella - dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina - pero en cuanto te sientas cansada me lo dices y lo dejas ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas ollas de los muebles inferiores.

- ¡Vaaale mamá! - le bromeé pero enseguida noté como sus ojos me miraban con ternura.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Bella ? - me dijo con ternura - me hubiera encantado tener una hija como tú…

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Nunca renegaría de mi madre, la amaba demasiado... Aunque eso no quita que me encantaría tener en estos momentos una madre como ella…

- Así que , a partir de hoy, te consideraré como una hija sino te importa.. - continuó diciendo acercándose a mí y besándome en la mejilla.

Yo negué con la cabeza verdaderamente emocionada haciéndole ver que me encantaba la idea, y no pude evitar abrazarme con fuerza a ella. Realmente sería muy fácil sentirla como una madre y ya comenzaba a sentirme un poquito menos sola aquí. Aunque eso no evitó que la imagen de Edward viniera de pronto a mi cabeza y un nuevo nudo se formara en mi garganta. Cómo será verlo de nuevo, sabiendo todo lo que sé ahora...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A ¡wow! Apesar de que habré releido este capítulo como veinte veces desde la primera vez que lo escribí, sigue siendo unos de mis favoritos. Recuerdo que mientras lo escribia me resultaba imposible apartar la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza. Aunque él no aparece físicamente, saber un poco de sus historia me hizo sentirlo de otra manera; de pronto, me resultaba triste algunas de sus reacciones, imaginando la coraza que tuvo que ponerse para impedir que se compadecieran de él, lo duro que ha debido de ser siempre para él. Y ni que decir de Angela, ver como tu vida es truncada de esa manera...

Algunas pensaréis que no se puede estar con alguien por pena, o por culpa, yo personalmente pienso igual, pero... eso no quita que haya personas que no puedan vivir con ese peso e inconscientemente ellos mismos se condenen. Supongo que este capítulo abrirá varios debates. ¿Es o no es justo? ¿Es o no es justificable la manera de actuar de ambos? Sin duda habrá todo tipo de opiniones, pero sabéis qué... yo lo que tengo claro es que desde este capi, miro a Edward de otra manera...y si Angela es conocedora de sus infidelidades y calla, seguramente será porque ella también se sienta culpable de algo...¿no creéis?

En fin preciosas, hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Algunas dudas resueltas, ¿no?...espero que compartáis conmigo vuestra opinión al respecto. Y sabéis, me atrevería a decir que el capítulo siguiente os gustará...

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori. **

Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Gracias por seguir añadiendome a alertas, a favoritos y gracias también a todas las que leeis en silencio, se que resulto pesada pero en verdad me gustaria que os dejaráis conocer. Es hermoso poner una cara, o una imagen a quien disfruta de la historia, aunque sea através de unas breves palabras. Me gustaría conoceros.¡Animaros!

Y bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfruteis mucho. Para las que os acabís de subir a este barco, os informo de que los **días de actualización son los Miércoles y Domingos**, si nada me lo impide, claro.

Aunque aprovecho esta ocasión para avisaros a todas que este mes de Julio es infernal para mí, en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, y quizas no pueda subir dos capis por semana, aunque haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, nos leemos el miércoles. Os aseguro que comenzará a ver cambios (Movimiento de cejas)

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques que sigo teniéndolas abandonadas /(;_')\

Lo dicho, nos leemos el miércoles. Felíz comienzo de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	17. Chapter 17 Acercamientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola mis niñas preciosas. Siento la tardanza en publicar, y lamento, lo que no está en los escritos, el no haber podido contestar vuestros maravillosos rr. Pero con el trabajo y la familia me resulta casi imposible sacar tiempo en estos momentos. Os agradezco de antemano vuestra comprensión. Y aunque me ha resultado un gran esfuerzo subir este capí hoy, espero que haya merecido la pena. Os dejo con él.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XVII. Acercamientos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - la voz de Esme sonó preocupada mientras me miraba a la par que seguía batiendo unos huevos -. Te has quedado muy callada. ¿Estás cansada?

-Qué, no, es sólo...

De pronto un pequeño pellizco en el estómago me hizo suspirar mientras fijaba mi vista en la cebolla que estaba pincando. Interiormente sonreí por lo bien que me venía como escusa el estar en esa labor, aunque la realidad era que estar conversando con Esme, tan sonriente y divertida, me hizo añorar los días en los que compartía esta tarea con mi propia madre y por unos minutos no pude evitar echarla mucho de menos y recordar una de las últimas veces que cociné con ella.

-_Vamos Bells, se me va a consumir la salsa._

_-No me presiones mamá, sabes que el estrés no es bueno para el arte culinario._

_-¡Bobadas! Lo que eres es un floja, si no te la hubieses pasado de parranda con Jacob y Tanya hasta las cinco de la mañana._

_-Mamá, tengo diecisiete años, y fuimos a celebrar la graduación, no puedes reprocharme - me quejé._

_-Perdona bebé, tienes razón. Es que me cuesta tanto ver como estás creciendo, ya no eres mi pequeña niña preciosa y mellada que siempre tenia el ceño fruncido como una persona mayor, te has convertido en una joven hermosa, mi Bells. ¿Eres feliz? - mamá se aproximó y con las manos aún harinada dio un gracioso toque a mi nariz._

_-Claro que soy feliz, mi mejor amigo es el chico más atractivo del mundo con la sonrisa más radiante , mi mejor amiga la chica más despampante que haya conocido y que me da toda la seguridad del mundo, y tengo la mamá más hermosa y divertida del universo -le contesté y vi como sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse._

_-Oh, mi pequeña Bells, a veces pienso que no te merezco. Todo este tiempo siento que te he arrebatado de un lugar, yo...me hubiese gustado poder ofrecerte una vida familiar como la de todos, y no a una madre amargada y a un padre..._

_-No mamá, no digas eso - acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y tomé sus manos entre las mías-. Yo siento que por culpa de papá tú no hayas sido feliz, y me alegro que estemos juntas, yo no sería ni la mitad de feliz si no te tuviera, mamá - le dije abrazándola con todo mi cariño. Habían sido años muy duros, muy tristes y llenos de amargura al verla llorar por ese...ese...Ni siquiera insultarlo me satisfacía. ¿Cómo pudo dañarla así?_

_-No puedo evitarlo mi pequeña- dijo pasando un mechón de mi cabello que se había soltado de la coleta tras mi oreja - ¿Dime, a parte de a nosotros tres, a quién más tienes en tu vida? -me preguntó tristemente._

_-No necesito a nadie más, mamá. _

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella. Aunque tú padre está ahí, sé que vuestro trato no es el mejor. ¿Y si algún día me ocurre algo? Además, ¿qué me dices de Jacob?_

_-¿Qué pasa con él? -pregunté con un tono de preocupación._

_-Es que..._

_-Mamá, sabes que adoro a Jacob. ¿Acaso no te gusta?_

_-¿Gustarme? Adoro a Jacob. Él realmente ha sido un gran apoyo para tí. Aún recuerdo lo triste que estabas el día que fuiste a la escuela por primera vez aquí, me partía el alma verte tan triste y asustada, más sabiendo que extrañabas tanto a..._

_-Mamá, sólo era una niña- le interrumpí -, supongo que es comprensible que estuviese asustada, ¿no? -dije separándome para volver a picar más cebollas -. Además tú lo has dicho, Jacob vino hacia mí nada más llegar al patio del colegio y ya nunca se separó de mí. _

_-Eso es lo que me preocupa Bells, y si confundís la enorme amistad que tenéis por amor. Tú a veces pareces como si sintieras más que amistad por él, te aferras a él como si no hubiera otro chico en el mundo, aunque sólo seáis amigos; y él, a veces Jacob parece..._

_-Mamá- volví a cortarla-, Jacob me adora como yo lo adoro a él. Y no, no somos más que amigos -le contesté aunque tenía que admitir que pasar un solo día lejos de él me daba pavor, la sensación de que dejaría de verlo, que lo perdería para siempre, me aterraba, y no sabía el origen de ese miedo. _

_Quizás mamá tenía razón y estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por él, aunque ningún chico antes me había llamado notablemente la atención, desde nunca ningún chico llamó mi atención; era cómodo estar con él y seguro, por qué no seguir disfrutando de eso. Tanya también insistía que debería abrirme más a los demás chicos, que aparte del idiota que nos usó a las dos, muchos no se acercaban porque Jacob siempre me rondaba, pero lo cierto era que yo le exigía que no me dejase sola y él a su vez estaba bien con eso, odiaba que las chicas lo acosaran y de esa manera ambos saliamos ganando. _

_-Estamos bien, mamá, soy feliz con mis amigos, y no extraño a nadie- añadí -, y si lamento algo, no es precisamente por mí, sino por el hecho de que no hayas sido feliz tú. _

_-Lo siento mucho mi Bells, tienes razón, supongo que tengo miedo que te hagan el mismo daño que a mí. Tu padre también fue mi mejor amigo en su momento y toda mis ilusiones y anhelos los volqué en él; claro que él no sentía lo mismo por mí -. Una vez más la mirada de mi madre se empañó tristemente. _

_-A veces pienso que yo tengo la culpa de todo - susurré provocando que mi mamá alzara la mirada hacía mí._

_-Qué..._

_-Que pienso que si no te hubieses quedado embarazada, si yo no hubiese venido al mundo, quizás hubieses podido conocer a quien realmente te haría feliz -dije apesadumbrada._

_-No...no, cómo crees - corriendo sus brazos me rodearon -. No digas eso ni en broma. Si algo tengo que agradecer a tu padre es haberme dado una hija tan preciosa y cariñosa como tú , Bells. Y para nada fuiste el detonante. Yo me enamoré de tu padre el mismo día que nos presentaron, era tan guapo y tan seguro a pesar de su juventud, tenía tantos planes de futuro, y no sé, que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviese enamorado de la que era mi mejor amiga, sólo lo hacía mucho más maravilloso. _

_- Tu mejor amiga, ¿por qué nunca me hablas de ella? ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no la conozco?_

_- Ella no es de aquí, vive en Estados Unidos, así que, ni modo que sepas de ella, yo mismo hace siglos que no se nada de ella - dijo con un semblante triste y nostálgico. _

_- Sí quieres, yo puedo ponerme en contacto con ella, sabes que papá tiene sucursales en Estados Unidos, quizas podría indagar. ¿Cómo se llama? me gustaría conocerla_

_-No, no Bells, déjalo estar. Seguro que ni se acuerda de mí, nuestra vida está aqui, y no tiene sentido remover el pasado, sólo nos acabaría haciendo más daño._

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes - le pedí cuándo sentí que su labio comenzaba a temblaba. No quería volverla a ver llorando. _

-Bella, cariño -de pronto la voz de Esme me devolvió a la realidad - Estás llorando -afirmó dejando lo que estaba haciendo para venir hacia mí.

-Ah...no, eh...-balbuceé mientras levantaba el cuchillo con un trozo de cebolla en la mano.

- Oh, las cebollas -susurró ella en entendimiento y sin más se puso a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? No es agradable - le reproché. De nuevo me alegré de poder tener esa escusa y sin duda eso hizo que los recuerdos se fueran de nuevo a un rincón bien recóndito de mi memoria para centrar de nuevo mi atención en esa agradable mujer que me divertía con su adorable y suave risa.

- Temí que mi compañía te disgustara hasta el punto de hacerte llorar - me confesó divertida.

-¡Esme! - le reproché mirándola con asombro -. Cómo crees. Adoro tú compañía- le confesé, sus ojos centellearon de emoción.

- A mí también me encanta tenerte aquí, Bella. No sabes cuánto -susurró pero de pronto comenzó a arrugar la nariz -. ¿A qué huele? -dijo mirando de pronto hacia la vitrocerámica -¡Oh, no!- exclamó horrorizada - ¡El aceite del sofrito se está quemando!

-¡Mierda! -grité y cojeando cogí la sartén que ya prendía en llamas para echarla al fregadero.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella, por Dios! ¡deja eso, te vas a quemar!- gritó Esme llegando tras de mí.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Esme , te juro que te pagaré la sartén. Cómo pude olvidar que la puse al fuego - me reproché en voz baja y de nuevo Esme rompío en risas.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡eres igual que ellos!

-¿Qué ellos?- pregunté confusa.

- Emmett y Edward, si supieras la de veces que me han puesto la cocina patas arriba. Dios, temo cuando se me meten a cocinar -dijo divertida y con la misma comencé a reirme de imaginarme a estos dos enfrascados en esa guisa.

Después de dos divertidas horas en la cocina, disfrutando, después de muchos años, de cocinar con otra mujer con las tipicas conversaciones sobre recetas de familia, por fin acabamos los platillos para la cena.

Esme había cocinado un asado de ternera acompañado de una menestra de verduras, también habíamos preparado salsa y algunos aperitivos. Yo me dediqué a pelar y cortar las verduras mientras Esme elaboraba un exquisito pastel de chocolate para el postre.

Una vez que todo estaba preparado y el asado en el horno, horneándose, decidí ir a la habitación a darme una ducha y descansar un poco antes de la cena.

Esa ducha fue mucho más placentera que las anteriores, ya que no tenía que preocuparme por la pierna. Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera por mi cuerpo. Era todo un placer.

Salí del baño y después de enfundarme en unos estrechos vaqueros de mezclilla y una blusa gris con escote en v, me dediqué a secarme el cabello.

Mientras estaba en ello, las historias que había escuchado durante el día vovieron a mi cabeza.

La sola idea de que Ángela era consciente de las infidelidades de Edward me resultaba enfermizo. Algo en toda la conversación que tuvimos me hacía pensar que ella realmente no lo amaba, que sólo era un acto de cobardía y eso me hizo sentir rabia.

Sentía mucho lo que le pasó. Fue horrible que alguien viera su vida truncada por causa de la incompetencia de unos fabricantes, y era injusto que se viera obligada a ir sentada en esa silla de ruedas para el resto de sus días. Pero… ¿eso le daba derecho a retener a Edward?

El simple hecho de que no le reclamara las infidelidades denotaban que en el fondo se sentía culpable de estar con él. Quizás hubo un momento en el que realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora, estaba completamente segura que eso había cambiado. Todo ese amor que le tenía se convirtió en costumbre y tal vez en un inmenso cariño, pero Esme tenía razón, ninguno de los dos serían felices y si verdaderamente la culpa era lo que retenía a Edward a su lado, correspondía a ella dejarlo ir.

Suspiré profundamente cuando me di cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con él. Y no es que me parezca bien que la engañe, pero de alguna forma, me era menos descabellado, sobretodo porque ella era consentidora.

Sobre las seis acabé de arreglarme el cabello. Me lo dejé suelto con sólo unas horquillas que me dejaba despejada la cara. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver el tiempo; aunque no tenía pensamiento de salir me gustaba saber como estaba el exterior.

La tarde se había oscurecido un poco a causa de unas nubes que ocultaban el sol. Una suave brisa hacía mover la copa de los árboles, pero aún así, todo se veía hermoso. Oteé todo al alrededor; las distintas tonalidades de verdes junto con la variedad de flores de colores que adornaban el jardín lo hacian mágico, bello, el mero hecho de observarlo te llenaba de paz.

De repente la silueta de alguien sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín llamó mi atención.

Sin poder evitarlo miré mi muñeca para ver la hora. Las seis y media. Sin duda debía ser él, Edward. Había llegado del aeropuerto y por alguna razón aún no había entrado a la casa.

Tomé un Jersey fino para resguardarme de la fría brisa y me encaminé decidida hacía el jardín.

No sé que fuerza me hizo andar como una autómata hasta allí, sin cuestionarme si quiera.

Mientras caminaba dificultosamente hacia él, me debatía en qué le iba a decir, con qué pretexto me podría a su lado, pero no encontraba nada, sólo unas enormes ganas de sentirlo cerca, de estar junto a él.

Cuando llegué a su altura me senté en el mismo banco en el que lo hacía él. Me quedé allí quieta, junto a él, en silencio. Él tampoco habló. Ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era quien se sentaba a su lado. Simplemente nos quedamos así, callados, disfrutando del armonioso canto de las aves que poblaban las ramas de los árboles colindantes, el murmullo del viento, y el azote de las copas de los árboles en su lento vaivén.

Después de unos minutos en ese cómodo silencio su voz aterciopelada me sobresaltó.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - preguntó aún sin girar a verme.

- Si te digo la verdad… no tengo ni idea - le confesé sinceramente.

Él dejó escapar una breve risa y lentamente se giró para mirarme. Siempre había algo en sus ojos que me confundían, pero ahora era más fácil de leer. Ese hermoso color verde era opacado por un velo de tristeza, y sentí ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo acabaría bien, que no tenía porque soportar tanto dolor. Pero eso era algo totalmente imposible por ahora.

- ¡Wow, Sawn!, tanta sinceridad me abruma - contestó irónicamente pero no podía disimular su tono bromista.

- Supongo que hoy es uno de esos días en los que suelo hacer una obra de caridad- dije levantando los hombro pero bromeándole. Él sonrió y yo le secundé mordiéndome el labio. Era lindo verlo así. Me hizo recordar los días que pasamos juntos, así, siempre bromeando, buscando molestar al otro.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas más así que cuando me ignoras - susurró mirando de nuevo al frente. Yo le miré con los ojos a punto de salirme de las orbitas. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Seguro que había dicho que le gustaba más? Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esa idea y dirigí mi vista al mismo lugar que él.

- Pues a mí me gustas más así - él se giró de repente y fijó su mirada profunda en la mía -, me refiero a calladito, tranquilo, como un angelito - y le sonreí. Él rodó lo ojos pero comenzó a sonreír también - Supongo que Ángela ya partió - dije estúpidamente para cambiar de tema, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

- Eh... sí. Hace más o menos una hora que partió - contestó mirando hacia el cielo -. Espero que se divierta y que esté bien - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

De nuevo su lado protector salía a flote y no pude evitar envidiarla. A pesar de la distancia, él seguía pensando en su bienestar. Se quedó un rato callado, pero se le veía un poco tenso. Estaba debatiéndose en decir algo pero le estaba costando decidirse. Yo dejé escapar un suspiro e intenté levantarme imaginando que lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Pero justo en ese momento, sentí como agarraba mi brazo y me volvía a sentar.

- No te vayas - me pidió en un susurro. Yo le miré sorprendida pero asentí y volví a acomodarme en el mismo lugar. Él seguía mirando al frente pero notaba como, de vez en cuando, me miraba de reojo y aún seguía tenso.

- Edward...

- Bella…

Dijimos los dos a la vez. Ambos nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos. En ese mismo instante me golpearía por haber interrumpido justo en el momento en el que se decidió a hablar.

- Perdona, dime.. - le insté a que continuara sonrojada.

Él se pasó repetidamente las manos por sus sedosos cabellos como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso y me miró fijamente.

- Verás Bella, no tienes porque sentirte obligada ¿vale? - me dijo un poco avergonzado -, y entenderé que digas que no , pero… - hizo una pasusa para armarse de valor. Me resultaba tan adorable cuando se veía tan nervioso -. Como bien sabes, en las próximas semanas tendremos que asistir a varios eventos y… - volvió a callarse, enseguida me dí cuenta que lo que pretendía era pedirme que lo acompañara . Y después de mucho tiempo empecé a sentir de nuevo las mariposillas en el estómago.

Sabía que esto no debía ocurrir, y que seguramente lo hiciera porque ella se lo pidió. Pero egoístamente me alegraba que hubiese aceptado. Eso sólo dependía de él. Bien se podía haber negado, y si realmente quisiera estar con Jessica hubiese dicho que no; por eso no pude evitar emocionarme. Saber que mi compañía le merecía más la pena me llegó a lo más profundo.

- Ángela me sugirió que te pidiera a ti que fueras mi acompañante- continuó-. Yo intenté hacerle ver que probablemente tú no quisieras, o incluso tendrías a alguien con quién ir, pero ella insistió y me hizo prometer que te lo pediría al menos - dijo y de algún modo me agradó que él pensara que tal vez yo no quisiera, no que él no quería.

- Ah… pues…- dije dejando pasar unos segundos y divirtiéndome viéndolo esperar mi contestación . Lo reconozco, mi lado malo disfrutaba torturándolo.

- Lo entiendo Bella, ya le dije... - intervino apenado pero yo le corté poniéndole mi dedo en sus labios.

- Me encantará ser tu acompañante Edward - dije separando mi dedo de su apetitosa boca. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sabía que era cuestión de segundos que mi querido arrogante hiciera su aparición, así que decidí adelantarme -. Además me vas a venir de perilla - dije para su asombro -, así no tendré que decidir entre James y Michael. ¡Serás la excusa perfecta! - Lo vi tensando la mandíbula pero enseguida le sonreí y él se relajó.

- Supongo que nos favorece a los dos - dijo mirándome a los ojos - ¿Sellamos el pacto? - me preguntó y yo le miré confundida frunciendo mi ceño. Hasta que él me hizo una señal para que mirara hacia abajo. Yo hice lo que me pedía y vi que tenía extendida su mano. Enseguida dejé escapar el aire que no sabía desde cuando tenía retenido en los pulmones, y con una gran sonrisa le estreché la mía - ¿Trato hecho? - me preguntó.

- Trato hecho - le contesté y nos dimos un apretón.

- ¿Sabes qué, Swan? - dijo con la sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento pero que me anunciaba que el arrogante estaba entrando a escena -, me encantaría ver la cara de esos dos cuando les digas que irás conmigo - dijo alegremente. Yo rodé los ojos y le dí un empujón con mi hombro.

- No sigas por ahí, Cullen - Le advertí para molestarlo -. Piensa que con lo patosa que soy será más probable que te deje en evidencia- dije riéndome. Él se carcajeo siguiendo mi broma pero de pronto se calló y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- No te preocupes Bella, te tendré bien sujeta - me susurró y juro que estuve por saltarle encima en ese mismo momento.¡Maldito! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente apetecible cuando susurraba así?

Esto era una mala idea. Sabía desde el principio que esto no iba a acabar bien, pero era incapaz de negarme. Con tal de no verlo con su estúpida y engreída secretaria colgada de su brazo, merecía la pena el sacrificio.

- Sólo una cosa - dije llamando su atención.

- ¿Sí? - contestó él.

- Vuelve a comportarte como un Neandertal y te juro que el garrote te lo tragas - Le amenacé y él me miró con lo ojos muy abiertos para segundos después romper en carcajadas.

- ¡Qué! - espeté para que me dijera que le hacía tanta gracia.

- No debiste decir eso - dijo mirándome maliciosamente. De pronto se levantó y, sin previo aviso, paso una de sus manos por debajo de mi rodillas y de un solo movimiento me volvió a cargar como un saco de patatas.

- ¡Edward! ¡Eeeedwaard!- Comencé a gritar golpeándole la espalda, esta vez con más fuerza, y pataleando para que me bajase; mientras él se reía como loco -. ¡Suéltame, animal! ¡ Te juro que te vas a arrepentir! Ya vete buscando a otra que te acompañe, ¡hombremono!

- Nada de eso Swan - contestaba entre risas. No podía negar que el sonido de su risa tan burbujeante y alegre me llenaba de alegría, pero aún así, no quería que se saliese con la suya, odiaba que se comportara de esa manera y sabía que lo hacía para molestarme -, un trato es un trato y fue sellado antes de que impusieras condiciones - seguía riendo mientras llegaba a la casa.

- ¡Ugh! -gruñí pero dejé de patalear - ¡Te odio! ¿lo sabes? - le grité mientras él me seguía cargando.

- Yo también te quiero - y sin más me dio otra cachetada en el trasero.

- ¡Aaghhh! , te juro.. te juro… ¡Te vas a arrepentir Edward Cullen! No sé cómo ni cuando , pero que te arrepientes, ¡te arrepientes! - Le gritaba volviendo a patalear -¡Esme, Carlisle, socorooo ! - grité mientras Edward se partía de la risa y enseguida aparecieron los dos de la misma guisa.

- Por Dios, Edward ¡Ya bájala! la vas a lastimar - le pidió Esme entre risas - Lo siento cariño, pero creo que mi hijo en alguna vida anterior tuvo que ser troglodita o algo así - me dijo sonriendo .

- Perdona que te lo diga Esme -le dije intentando mirarla a los ojos, algo casi imposible dada la postura - pero creo que te salió el eslabón perdido - Esta vez fue mi comentario el que los hizo reír y por fin Edward decidió bajarme, no sin antes sujetarme por la cintura hasta que estuve bien afianzada en el suelo.

- Lo siento, Bella ¿No te lastimé, verdad? - me preguntó el patán con cara de no haber partido un plato.

- Te lo juro Edward , te vas a arrepentir - lo amenacé señalándolo con el dedo. Él comenzó a reírse de nuevo al igual que sus padres, pero me guió hasta el salón -. ¿Ya quieres soltarme? - inquirí.

- Nop, hasta que estés sentada en el sofá- dijo llevándome sujeta por la cintura y soportando todo mi peso hasta llegar al sofá. Una vez que me ayudó a sentar se dirigió hacia la puerta -. No te muevas Bella, voy a por tus muletas.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se quedaron en el banco y debo admitir que me infló el corazón ver como se preocupaba por mí.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? - la dulce voz de Esme me llamó la atención.

- Sí- le contesté sonriendo aunque todavía tenía la respiración un poco agitada por la discusión - Esme , perdona mi comportamiento, pero es que Edward me saca de mis casillas - intenté excusarme.

- No te preocupes Bella - dijo divertida -, yo actuaría igual. Y créeme que es muy divertido verlos, son como niños - dijo riendo y dándome un apretón de mano.

Sabía que con ese apretón me daba las gracias por hacer que Edward se comportara así, y de alguna manera a mí también me gustó. Puede que nosotros no podamos estar juntos, pero si mi compañía lo hacia sentirse mejor, me daría por satisfecha.

Cuando Edward regresó con las muletas se excusó para ir a cambiarse. Los chicos regresaron, y Esme y Carlisle terminaron de poner la mesa. Yo intenté ayudar pero Esme insistió en que había hecho demasiado y que pensara en mi pie. La verdad que el hecho de que no tuviese la venda me había llevado a abusar un poquito y empecé a sentir una pequeña molestia. Afortunadamente Carlisle me aseguró que en cuanto cenase podría tomarme otro calmante.

La cena pasó de igual forma que la noche anterior, solo que se respiraba más tranquilidad. Todos comentaban y contaban como les había acontecido el día y entre risas y bromas pasamos la velada.

Como la noche anterior nos quedamos viendo una película y por alguna extraña razón acabamos Edward y yo sentados en el mismo sofá.

Esta vez la eligieron los chico y no tuvieron otra ocurrencia que optar por una de suspense. "Ángeles y demonio". No negaré que me entusiasmó la idea ya que disfruté mucho leyendo el libro "El código da Vinci" pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba pasarlo mal viéndola. Temía esas escenas en las que eran torturados los cardenales.

Emmett apagó todas las luces y todos nos acomodamos como mejor pudimos. Yo tenía el pie apoyado en el taburete mientras me recostaba a un lado del sofá, al otro lado se sentaba Edward también apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Sujeté un cojín para ocultarme tras de él cada vez que saliese alguna de esas escenas y no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

Escuchaba las risas de los chicos viéndonos escondidas detrás de los cojines ya que Alice y Rose estaban igual que yo. Y en más de una ocasión le dí un codazo a Edward para que dejara de reír. También tuvimos que soportar que nos asustaran con un grito aterrador, provocando que nosotras gritáramos histéricamente, y a mitad de la película estábamos en una guerra de cojines ya que decidimos emprenderla a cojinazos.

Media hora nos duró la batalla hasta que ya no teníamos fuerza. Parecíamos seis niños pequeños y hasta Carlisle y Esme bajaron asustado para ver que pasaba.

- ¡Vamos Chicos! ¿no están grandecitos y grandecitas para estos jueguitos ? - nos riñó Carlisle.

- Sentimos haberos molestado papá - se disculpó Edward que tenia todo el pelo alborotado y la camisa mal puesta, ya que como no me podía levantar me la pasé tirando de ella para derribarlo.

- Perdona papá - añadió Emmett -, ya nos estamos quietos - dijo riendo aún, pero con la respiración agitada. Emmett también tenía la camisa fuera de los pantalones y juraría que le faltaba hasta algún botón. Y el resto de nosotros no estábamos en mejores condiciones.

Después de excusarnos por lo menos por cinco veces más, decidimos continuar viendo la película, ya todos calmados.

Pero el desgaste de la mini batalla y el calmante comenzó a darme sueño. No me dí cuenta en que momento me quedé dormida cuando de pronto, sentí de nuevo que flotaba como la primera vez.

Abrí un poco los ojos y vi que era Edward quien me llevaba cargada. Quise protestar pero realmente estaba cansada.

-Sshhh... Duerme Bella - me susurró al oído y no puede evitar acurrucarme entre sus brazos y dejarme llevar. Él me dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y sentí que me quitaba los zapatos. Noté como se separaba y susurraba un _"Buenas noche, Bella", y _oí como sus pasos se alejaban y llamaba a Rose.

-Rose, ya la dejé, ¿por qué no la ayudas a quitarse los vaquero?- le susurró.

- Claro, yo me encargo Edward, hasta mañana - dijo susurrando mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Hasta mañana - se despidió él.

Y con el sonido de su aterciopelada voz me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...(saraes suspirando) ¿No son lindos?

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado.Y de nuevo me disculpo por no haber podido contestar los rr. Gracias por vuestras lindas y divertidas palabras. Me ha encantado leer vuestra opinión con respecto al capítulo anterior. En compensación os prometo un adelantito del capi que viene en el siguiente ;)

**hilary**: Para nada cielo, por Dios, cómo crees. Y no sé que ha podido ocurrir, pero sino me equivoco contesté los rr del capítulo 15, ¿creo?

Lo que sí es cierto es que me llegan muchos rr anónimos y me temo que es consecuencia del nuevo formato para enviar los rr. Si no os importa dejad vuestro nick al final o vuestro nombre, como más os guste. Es que me da la impresión que no sois conscientes de que dejáis los rr sin estar conectados y así no los puedo contestar y mucho menos saber de quienes son.

De cualquier manera muchas gracias a todas por tomaros la molestia de comentar.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos.

Bienvenidas seáis todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfruteis mucho. Para las que os acabís de subir a este barco, os informo de que los **días de actualización son los Miércoles y Domingos**, si nada me lo impide, claro.

Aunque aprovecho esta ocasión para avisaros a todas que este mes de Julio es infernal para mí, en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, y quizas no pueda subir dos capis por semana, aunque haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, nos leemos el domingo. ¿Qué nos deparará el próximo capítulo? (movimiento de ceja)

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques que sigo teniéndolas abandonadas /(;_')\

Lo dicho, nos leemos el domingo. Felíz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	18. Chapter 18 Contratiempo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas ! espero que hayáis tenido un lindo fin de semana. Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi que espero que os guste ( movimiento de cejas) jajaja

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todas las que habéis nominado este fic como mejor fic de la semana en los "Suri Adwards 2012." En serio, no salgo de mi asombro. Primero porque suelo ser la última en enterarme de estas cosas (saraes sonrojada) y segundo, porque haya gente que considere que este fic es el mejor de la semana, es demasiado fuerte para mí. Muchas gracias chicas. Realmente es un placer escribir para vosotras.

Y ahora sí, como lo que importa es lo que importa, aquí os lo dejo y espero que lo disfruteis mucho. Kit a manos chicas, nunca se sabe ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XVIII. Contratiempo.

Entrecerré los ojos abrumada por la belleza de la hermosa e inquietante luna que, estaba segura, iluminaba con una etérea luz azulada mi rostro.

Silencio. Un perturbador silencio era todo lo que reinaba en la enorme y oscura cocina de los Cullen donde me encontraba con un vaso de agua entre mis manos, mientras miraba por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

De nuevo esa sensación. Una vez más mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación de ser observada, pero el silencio a mi alrededor sólo conseguía que esa sensación fuera aterradora, ya que me encontraba sola.

El vuelo de un pájaro eclipsó por un instante la luna, lo que me hizo volver la mirada con más atención a ella.

¿Qué era eso que se reflejaba en ella?

Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando la silueta de unos ojos, que conocia a la perfección, comenzaron a perfilarse en la blanca pantalla de la luna. Como si la propia luna se estuviese acercando a mí, esos ojos se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes, y su traslúcida mirada fue dando paso a una más profunda, tan intensa, que me hizo estremecer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué seguía torturándome de esa manera pensando en él?

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza intentando desesperadamente hacer desaparecer esos ojos. Rogando para que esa sensación de vacío, que ultimamente me embargaba, me diera una pequeña tregua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?

De pronto, su voz grave, demasiado cerca de mi oído, me susurró provocando que el vaso se escurriese de entre mis manos.

- Tranquila -apenas musitó recogiendo el vaso a medio camino evitando así el estruendoso ruido que ocasionaria.

- Edward...-su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios en un suspiro jadeante, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente.

Estiró su mano, la cual sostenía ahora el vaso, y lo depositó en la esquina de la encimera más próxima sin llegar a apartarse de mí.

Quise moverme, quise salir corriendo de allí, pero por alguna extraña razón mis pies seguían clavados al suelo, mientras mi corazón seguia martilleando ansiosamente bajo mi pecho.

De pronto, uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el largo de mi brazo, lentamente, de tal manera, que dejaba una estela de ardiente cosquilleo a cada centímetro que recorría. De nuevo mis ojos se cerraron al tiempo de que mi piel se erizaba, y una electrificante sensanción recorría mi espina dorsal, provocando que un leve gemido escapase de entre mis labios sin remedio.

- Siempre tan suave -su profunda voz, aún susurrada, retumbó en el hueco de mi cuello procando una nueva sacudida de placer, un placer que era prohibido.

-Edward...

- Shhhsss...Sólo siente- susurró cortando el vano intento de resistirme.

De inmediato una tibia humedad presionó, justo, sobre mi yugular, provocando que todo mi raciocinio se fuera volando para sólo ser consciente de sus labios sobre mi piel.

- Sólo siénteme, Bella.

La cadencia de su voz, sumada a la estremecedora sensación de su caricia, me hizo querer olvidarme de todo. Necesitaba tanto sentirlo. Anhelaba tanto su contacto, la dureza de su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, el calor que desprendía cuando, encendido, susurraba palabras ardientes sobre mi piel.

-Edward -gemí sin siquiera querer evitarlo y me giré para quedar frente a él.

Su intensa y oscura mirada me sobrecogió mandando inmediatamente un latigazo de placer a mi entre pierna, unida a una vertiginosa sensación de anticipación en la boca de mi estómago. Una vez más cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la devastadora sensación que me provocaba, y mis labios se abrieron gustosos y anhelantes... esperándolo.

-No lo soporto más - susurró con una voz atormentada antes de que sus labios arremetieran con vehemencia contra los míos mientras con una mano aferraba mi nunca inmovilizándome y con la otra me estrechaba por la cintura.

Dios, esto era una locura, una deliciosa locura que me haría arder en el infierno pero que no podía ni quería dejar pasar, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme.

-Bella...

- Calla - le pedí en un susurro jadeante. No quería oírlo, eso sólo me haría sentir más culpable y me negaba a seguir soportando esta sensación de vacío por más tiempo - Sólo tómame, Edward. Hazlo ahora - le rogué con voz queda, mordiendo su labio para incitarlo, ansiosa por la creciente necesitad de volver a albergarlo en mi interior.

Sus manos, que se habían desplazado lentamente hasta mi cadera, bajaron rodeando mi trasero y con ímpetu me izó obligándome a rodearlo con mis piernas.

Su boca no vaciló en abarcar completamente la mía, arremetiendo con su lengua de una manera violenta y enloquecida. Deliciosa. Deborándome y provocando que mi respiración jadeante se ahogara en su propia boca. Aturdiéndome y excitándome como nunca.

El sonido de nuestra ropa restregándose, mientras él caminaba sin dejar de besarme, era lo único que rompía el silencio que hasta ese momento reinaba. Y en cada jadeo, en cada gemido que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta, mi cuerpo se encendía más y más.

Mis manos, aferradas a su cuello, se enterraron en su cabello con fuerza. Tironeando de él, ganándome esos profundos gemidos roncos, cargados de deseo, de su parte.

Consumiéndonos por nuestra propia necesidad de tocarnos, de sentirnos, me dejé llevar hasta sentir como me situaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Me elevó lo suficiente para, sin dejar de besarme enloquecedoramente , desprenderse de mi ropa interior y, sin más preámbulo, se introdujo de un solo golpe en mi interior.

Los dos gemimos a la vez mientras se hundía profundamente en mí. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y mi espalda se curvó ante tal explosión de placer provocando que mi cabeza cayera hacia tras totalmente extasiada. Tras esa deliciosa primera invasión, podía sentir como todos los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda se contraían por la fuerza con la que arremetia en mí, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y yo solo quería que continuase, que no parase nunca.

Enfebrecida, abrasada por su propio deseo, me dejé llevar por esa espiral de placer que me hacía estremecer, temblar entre sus brazos, mientras enroscaba mis piernas a su cintura para que su penetración fuera aún más profunda.

-Oh Edward...Oh Dios... sí...

- Bella...Bella...Bella mi amor.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros trantando de contrarestar sus enloquecidas embestidas mientras sentía como todo mi interior se preparaba para comenzar a explotar de puro placer. Entonces todo desapareció, mi cuerpo convulsionó de pura frustración al sentir un frío estremecedor. Mis ojos se abrieron ante esa gélida sensación y de pronto me vi en medio de la nada, todo era tinieblas a mi alrededor. Estaba sola, desnuda, jadeante, y sola, rodeada de una bruma aterradora.

-No...- susurré sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a picar mientras miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo -¡Edward! -grité desesperadamente mientras mi pecho se agitaba angustiosamente - Edward...- volví a llamarlo una vez más, apenas con un hilo de voz sintiendo como mi pecho volvía a contrarse de dolor y me dejaba caer enroscándome a mí misma tratando de soportar el dolor y el vacío que de nuevo se apoderaba de mí -No me dejes, no te vayas -sollocé temblorosa -Edward...

Sudorosa y jadeante me incorporé violentamente y, aturdida aún, comencé a mirar con el corazón en la boca la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Otro sueño, pensé aliviada dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro, sintiendo como un nudo agarrotaba mi garganta al darme cuenta que, de nuevo, todo había sido un sueño, un excitante y atormentador sueño, y era en mi habitación, en mi propia habitación, donde me encontraba... Sola.

Sintiéndo aún mi respiración agitada, volví a dejarme caer sobre la almohada y noté como de mis ojos comenzaban a fluir lágrimas. Me iba a volver loca. Si no conseguía sacármelo de la cabeza, acabaría volviéndome loca, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo? Sí solo pensar en su nombre me dolía.

Una semana había pasado desde que había abandonado la mansión de los Cullen.

" _- Te lo digo de verdad, Bella, no tienes por que irte - me intentaba convencer Esme._

_- Esme, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil - dije apenada-. Te prometo que vendré a visitaros a menudo ¿si? - tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la hice acompañarme hasta la puerta._

_- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener una hija - dijo con tristeza._

_- Esme…- susurré con un nudo en la garganta -, también te echaré de menos, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba con tanto cariño - me abracé a ella y la apreté contra mi cuerpo - ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana para comer? - le sugerí separándome de ella para verla, e inmediatamente su rostro cambio de una expresión triste a una contenta._

_-Esta bien, Bella… ya no insistiré más, ¿pero me prometes qué para cualquier cosa, si necesitas algo, o simplemente necesitas hablar, me llamarás? - me preguntó asiéndome por los brazos._

_- Claro Esme, te lo prometo- __Nos dimos un último beso y un cariñoso abrazo -. ¡No olvides que mañana quedamos para comer! - le grité mientras caminaba hacia el coche._

_- ¡No lo olvidaré, pequeña! - y me despidió con la mano." _

Había sido duro partir, realmente me estaba acostumbrado a las risas, las voces, la frenética actividad que había en aquella casa. Las comidas, las sesiones de cine y juegos eran tan divertidos, que me costaba mucho despedirme de todo aquello.

Esme y Carlisle me acogieron como a una hija más y realmente así me hicieron sentir.

Pasar tiempo con Emmett fue toda una aventura. Emmett era tan especial. Enseguida me adoptó como su hermanita pequeña y no negaré que había algo en él que me hacía sentir así.

La compañía de Rose fue inmejorable. Nos reíamos mucho hablando de Emmett y me ayudaba siempre que podía con el trabajo. Todavía recuerdo cuando por fin pude caminar sin muletas y pasamos casi toda la mañana en el centro comercial, al que por supuesto se nos unió Alice. Ya echaba de menos ir de compras y fue muy, muy divertido ir con ellas.

James me visitó en varias ocasiones y en todas se quedaba a cenar. Era muy bien acogido en casa por todos; por todos menos por él, que se tensaba demasiado si alguna vez coincidian, aunque a pesar de eso tenía que admitir que sus visitas me alegraban mucho el día.

También hablaba a diario con Tanya y hasta Jacob se interesó por mi estado. Su llamada fue toda una sorpresa y realmente me alegré de escuchar su voz. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.Y no precisamente como novio.

Por otro lado, mi relación con Edward fue más cercana. Aunque no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa. A decir verdad, al día siguiente de hacer nuestro pacto, prácticamente desapareció.

No negaré que al principio me sentó mal su ausencia e incluso me hizo pensar que era yo la que lo molestaba, pero no podía negar que su presencia me alteraba demasiado y casi que prefería no tenerlo cerca.

Casi siempre no nos veíamos hasta la cena y en muchas ocasiones desaparecía al terminar, argumentando que tenía trabajo pendiente o cualquier excusa.

Pero todo aquello había quedado a tras hacía ya una semana y de nuevo había ocupado mi lugar en la empresa. Me alegraba de lo ocupadísima que estaba, mi baja había ocasionado un retraso en el trabajo y me volqué en ello nada más llegar.

Se podría decir que prácticamente no salía ni para comer y no exageraba; en más de una ocasión Nicole tuvo la gentileza de llevarme algo para picar.

Y por si fuera poco, también tuve que viajar a Nueva York a mitad de semana, ya que James estaba en medio de otro reportaje fotográfico y no se ponía de acuerdo con el director de marketing.

Realmente agradecia toda aquella actividad, aunque cuando llegaba a casa, no podia evitar que estos sueños perturbasen mis noches, y odiaba sentirme cada día más vulnerable, mientras él volvía aparecer cada vez más lejano.

-_Bella_… - la voz de Nicole me sobresaltó.

- Dime Nicole - le contesté concentrándome de nuevo en el bloc que tenía justo en frente.

- _Jessica ha traído una memo de parte del Sr. Cullen _- me comunicó.

- ¿Una memo? - le pregunté -. Eh… ¿puedes traerla, por favor? - le pedí.

- _En seguida, Bella- _y cortó la comunicación.

Media hora más tarde y después de haber revisado la dichosa memo, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¡Nicole! - la llamé alterada.

- ¿_Sí, Bella? _- me contestó una sorprendida Nicole por mi tono de voz.

- Comunícame inmediatamente con el Sr Cullen - le ordené. Sabía que estaba tratándola muy duramente pero realmente estaba cabreada.

- _En seguida Bella. ¿ Ocurre algo?- _me preguntó preocupada.

-¡Sólo comunícame! - espeté cabreada. Pero en seguida me arrepentí ya que ella no tenía la culpa - Perdona Nicole - me disculpé -, es importante que me comunique con Edward, luego te explico - le dije con un tono de voz más moderado para que no se molestara.

- _No te preocupes Bella, dalo por hecho_.

Un minuto más tarde unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de la retahíla de insultos que estaba dedicando a Edward, mientras seguía leyendo la memo.

-¡Pase! - grité alterada sin poder remediarlo. Inmediatamente una Nicole, notablemente asustada, se apareció ante mí.

- Siento molestarte Bella, pero…- dijo con preocupación -, me ha sido imposible contactar con el Sr. Cullen - musitó asustada y estaba completamente segura que esperaba a que le saltara a la yugular.

-¡Qué! - espeté de nuevo - ¿Cómo qué ha sido imposible? - inquirí aprentando mis puños sobre mi escritorio.

- Verás… Bella… - contestó nerviosa -. La secretaria tenía orden de no pasar llamadas y ni modo - dijo mirándome preocupada -. Demás sabes que Jessica se toma su trabajo demasiado a pecho cuando quiere.

- ¡Quién coño se ha creído la estúpida esa para negarme! - bramé totalmente enfurecida. La cara de Nicole era todo un poema.Y es que creo que era la primera vez que me veía verdaderamente alterada.

Sin más arranqué prácticamente la USB del portátil y salí disparada hacia donde estaban los ascensores.

- ¡Bella , espera…! - escuchaba la voz de Nicole llamándome.

- No te preocupes Nicole, ya veremos si puede o no atenderme Edward Cullen - espeté haciendo que todos los que estaban trabajando giraran sus cabezas hacía donde yo estaba.

- ¿Algún problema , Bella , qué ocurre? - preguntó Joel cuando me cruce con él por el pasillo y me vio excesivamente alterada.

- ¡Uno y bien gordo! -le contesté mientras seguía caminando - Tengo que hablar con Edward; luego nos reuniremos en la sala ¿vale? - dije mientras entraba en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraba. Sólo alcancé a verlo asentir notablemente preocupado.

Cinco minutos me llevó llegar a las oficinas de Edward. Salí del ascensor y bajo la mirada de todos los que estaban allí, me dirigí a la mesa donde la estúpida rubia de bote hablaba por teléfono.

En cuanto llegué le exigí que me anunciara. Ella levantó su mirada para enfrentarla con la mía y siguió hablando por teléfono ignorándome.

- Anúnciale a Edward que estoy aquí - le volví a repetir apretando los dientes, mientras veía que de nuevo miraba hacia mí y después de tapar con la mano el auricular del teléfono para no ser oída, me contestó que estaba ocupado y que no podía recibir visitas. Y con la misma volvió a su conversación telefónica.

Juro por Dios que estaba apunto de guantearla por insolente. Pero haciendo uso de mi mala leche, opté por algo mejor. Me estiré por encima de su escritorio y de un solo golpe corte la puta llamada que tan entretenida la tenía.

- No voy a volver a repetírtelo - le dije taladrándola con la mirada - ¡Pulsa ese maldito botón y anuncia mi llegada o entraré sin avisar! - le espeté.

Ella me miró con odio y de una manera desafiante me volvió a decir que tenía orden de no recibir visitas ni pasar llamadas.

- Esta bien... - contesté furiosamente y sin más me di la vuelta y me dirigí a las puertas donde estaba el despacho de Edward.

- ¡No puedes pasar!- me gritaba Jessica mientras la escuchaba venir corriendo tras de mí.

Sin llamar siquiera abrí de golpe la puerta y entré en el despacho para asombro de todos los que estaban allí.

Edward, que estaba sentado en su elegantísimo sillón de cuero, me miró asombrado e inmediatamente se levantó.

- Bella, ¿qué.. qué haces aquí? - preguntó asombrado mirándome fijamente.

- Lo siento mucho Sr Cullen, ya le dije que estaba ocupado pero se negó a escuchar- le informó la muy estúpida que llegaba tras de mí.

Yo estaba de pie en medio del despacho viendo como era observada detenidamente por todos los que estaban en la habitación.

- No te preocupes Jessica, esta bien. Puedes marcharte - le pidió para su asombro y se dirigió a los dos hombres que estaban sentados -. Alex, Félix - los llamó para después mirarme a mí - Ella es Bell... Isabella, Isabella Swan - dijo rectificando -, es la directora de publicidad - los dos chicos asintieron e inmediatamente me saludaron - Bella...- siguió diciendo mirándome - ellos son mis mejores colaboradore- sonrió.

- Mucho gusto - les salude aunque no pude evitar un tono serio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan alterada? - me preguntó en tono de broma pero la mirada que le dediqué le hizo ver que no era precisamente buen momento para bromitas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño es esto? - le pregunté mientras tiraba sobre su mesa el USB.

Él se quedó mirando fijamente el aparatito y de nuevo me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Que yo sepa, es un pen - contestó de broma nuevamente y escuché las risitas de los dos que nos acompañaban.

- No te hagas el gracioso Edward- le reprendí -. ¿Tú creer que es lógico que me mandes esto a unas semanas de la presentación del sistema? - le dije enfurecida. Inmediatamente su rostro se tensó al igual que los de los otros dos, y sin más tomó el USB y lo abrió en su portátil.

En cuanto vio su contenido, su rostro pasó de tenso a furioso y de una forma no más delicada que la mía, arrancó el PEN del portátil.

- Ha tenido que haber algún error, Bella. Esta memo te la mandé hace una semana - dijo para mi asombro -, o al menos eso pensé.

- Pues para tu información te diré, que no hace ni una hora que me llegó y aún no salgo de mi asombro Edward- le contesté furiosa - Será imposible hacer la presentación en la fecha acordada ¿lo entiendes? Ya casi nos costaba tener el trabajo medio planteado sin tener ayuda por tu parte y ahora me vienes con todos esos cambios - me paseaba por toda la habitación haciendo gestos con las mano.

- Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos solos? - les pidió a los chicos haciendo que me parara en el sitio y dejara de despotricar. Ellos asintieron y después de despedirse salieron cerrando la puerta - Siéntate Bella, por favor- me pidió él desde su sillón.

- No quiero sentarme Edward- le dije furiosa - estoy demasiado alterada para estar sentada - Él dejó escapar una risita pero al ver mi mirada, se calló.

- ¿Jessica? - dijo pulsado el intercomunicador.

- ¿Sí, Sr. Cullen? - contestó la estúpida con una voz melosa que me hizo rodar los ojos, al igual que a él, asombrosamente.

- Tráenos un café y un…- me miró interrogativamente - ¿Bella?

Yo me dejé caer en la silla y dejé escapar un resoplido - Un té, por favor - le pedí.

-Y un Té. ¡Y no tardes! - le espetó antes de cerrar la comunicación sin esperar siquiera contestación.

Él se quedó por un rato mirándome hasta que al final comenzó a hablar.

- Siento mucho esto Bella, de verdad - dijo mirándome fijamente.

- No lo entiendo Edward. ¿Cómo es que de repente estos cambios? - pregunté notablemente molesta.

- Te acuerdas cuando estuviste en casa - me preguntó y yo asentí, él de pronto, se la pasaba en la empresa y apenas nos veíamos -, pues resulta que detectamos un fallo en uno de los ficheros y las aplicaciones empezaron a fallar - comenzó a contarme -. Hemos trabajado a contra reloj Bella, créeme - dijo serio -. No sólo tú tienes que cumplir con unas fechas de entrega, pero aún así, lo teníamos todo resuelto a principio de semana.

- Oh, lo... Lo siento, Edward. No tenía ni idea - dije intentando excusar mi comportamiento -, pero… - le pregunté confundida - si lo teníais resuelto a principio de semana, ¿por qué no lo he recibido hasta hoy?, ¿te das cuenta de lo qué eso significa Edward? - le dije realmente afectada. Era demasiado profesional y estos imprevistos me resultaban muy molestos, sobre todo, si no los tenía bajo control.

- Realmente no tengo una explicación para eso - dijo con un tono contrariado- Debería haberte llegado la víspera de tu regreso a la oficina. Pensé que Nicole te lo haría llegar a casa o algo así.. - dijo extrañado - no tengo una explicación para la tardanza.

- Pero Nicole, no lo ha recibido hasta hoy - le indiqué confundida. Hasta que caí a la conclusión que había llegado - No estarás insinuando que a Nicole se le olvidó de entregármelo o algo así ¿verdad? - dije arqueando la ceja. Si sabía algo, era que Nicole era lo bastante profesional como para no olvidar una cosa así, y si lo hubiera hecho en ese día , me lo hubiera hecho llegar al siguiente.

- Solo digo que ….

-ah…ah...ah - le señalé negando con el dedo - no sigas por ahí, Edward .

- Pero…- Intentó protestar.

- Nicole jamás haría algo así. Y sino, compruébalo tú mismo- le dije tomando el teléfono y pulsando la extensión de mi secretaria -. ¿Nicole ? - la llamé.

- _Hola Bella, ¿necesitas algo? _- preguntó tan profesional como siempre.

- No Nicole, sólo quiero saber ¿Cuándo llegó la memo y a través de quién? - le pregunté poniéndolo en alta voz para que él lo oyese.

- _Ya te dije Bella, lo ha traído hoy Jessica. ¿ Por qué, algún problema? _- preguntó y no puede evitar ver como el rostro de Edward se enrojecía de rabia.

- No, nada más Nicole, gracias- le contesté.

- _De nada _- contesto ella.

- Nos vemos luego - y sin más corté la llamada.

Yo alcé una ceja en su dirección pidiendo sin palabra que se excusara por pensar mal de mi secretaria , pero en el momento en el que él se disponía a hablar, unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajo.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Jessica con esa molesta voz como Edward tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre la mesa .

-¡Pasa ! - le indicó seriamente.

Ella llegó hasta nosotros y depositó la bandeja con las dos tazas sobre la mesa de Edward. Le pasó el café a él y después de dedicarme una mirada de odio, me tendió la taza de té a mí.

- ¿Si no necesita nada más? -le preguntó ignorando mi persona por completo algo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward y que provocó que yo rodara los ojos.

- La verdad es que sí - le contestó furioso ante la mirada de asombro de ella - ¿Se puede saber por qué razón no entregaste la memo la semana pasada ? - le interrogó directamente.

- Yo… ah… verá... Sr Cullen - la voz ni le salía de lo nerviosa que estaba. Yo observaba la escena, no negaré que algo divertida, mientras removía el Té.

- Sigo esperando una explicación - le instó Edward.

- Yo… yo... lo siento Sr. Cullen - dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que me parecía más teatro que otra cosa -. Llamé al despacho de la Srta. Swan y me comunicaron que estaba de baja.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¿Realmente pretendía excusarse de esa manera? Definitivamente era la peor secretaría que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-Después, cuando se incorporó, me dijeron que había salido de viaje y … - dijo bajando el rostro avergonzada -lo dejé sobre mi mesa y se coló bajo unas carpetas. Lo siento mucho Sr. Cullen - empezó a sollozar la muy estúpida.

Edward le hizo señal con la mano para que se callase mientras que con la otra se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Si no fuera porque el asunto realmente era importante, me hubiera dado el lujo de reírme en su propia cara, pero no sería tan mala persona. Al fin y al cabo, me perjudicaba casi más que a él.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que tu incompetencia a provocado, Jessica - le dijo en un tono tan sombrío que hasta yo sentí lástima de la chica.

- Yo… - dijo hipando.

- ¡Sal de aquí! - le espetó - ya hablaré contigo luego -. Jessica asintió, y con la cabeza baja, desapareció tan pronto como se lo pidió.

Yo no pude evitar mirarlo y hasta compadecerle. Él seguía pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con la mandíbula tensa.

- Siento todo esto Bella. Y siento haber dudado de Nicole, - se disculpó avergonzado -. Entiendo que esto es un verdadero contratiempo y me haré responsable de él - me anunció.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté confundida.

- Aunque hubo un problema, fue solucionado a tiempo para que, con un poco de esfuerzo de vuestra parte, no pasara a mayores- dijo mirándome fijamente - pero ahora…- golpeó con el puño la mesa bastante frustrado -, ahora será imposible.

- Edward … - intenté intervenir pero él me lo impidió.

- No Bella - me cortó furioso -. El problema ha sido por culpa nuestra y yo me haré responsable. Iré a hablar con Aro y le diré que no podremos seguir con las fechas acordadas.

- ¡No Edward! - le grité -¡Ahora escúchame tú !- le ordené. Él levantó su mirada notablemente contrariada-. Iremos a ver a Aro juntos, le expondremos el problema, y juntos encontraremos la solución ¿De acuerdo? - le propuse mirándolo fijamente.

- De acuerdo - contestó con reticencia, al cabo de un rato que permanecimos los dos mirándonos fijamente-. Pero ante Aro yo asumiré la culpa - dijo con toda seriedad.

- ¡Hombres! - gruñí rodando los ojos. Ahí pude darme cuenta con la facilidad que está dispuesto a asumir las culpas de los demás - Si eso te hace feliz. ¡Asúmelo! - le contesté irónicamente -, pero no creo que eso nos ayude en nada - Él fijó su ojos en mí y vi como se debatían asimilando mis palabras.

- Cómo sea - murmuró al cabo de un rato - Será mejor que subamos lo antes posible.

- ¿Jessica? - volvió a llamarla por el intercomunicador.

- _¿Sí, Sr. Cullen?_ - contestó con voz apenada.

- Comunícate con Presidencia y pregunta si el Sr Vulturis puede atendernos. De carácter urgente - añadió con autoridad.

- En seguida, Señor - le contestó.

- Ah Jessica, - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Sí, Sr. Cullen? - contestó tímidamente.

- No tardes ni un minuto - le ordenó e inmediatamente cortó la comunicación.

Yo no pude evitar sentir admiración por la manera en la que estaba manejando la situación. Y me quedé pensando en ello mientras lo miraba fijamente, detallando su gesto contrariado y molesto, y sintiendo, una vez más, como mi cuerpo se encendía ante su potente presencia.

Se nos había planteado un serio problema, y estaba claro que ahora no podríamos eludir responsabilidades. Estaba completamente segura que o trabajabamos juntos o jamás encontrariamos una solución plausible a este contratiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A. Jajajaa...Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo se os quedó el cuerpo con el sueñecito? Lo reconozco, soy mala muy mala, pero no os quejaréis eh! Y del momento " A éste lo cuelgo yo de sus joyitas! jajajaja. Me encanta la seguridad y la fuerza que muestra Bella cuando de trabajo se trata, ya sea enfrentarse al hombre que, en secreto, le roba los suspiros. Y bueno, despues de todo no pudieron disfrutar mucho durante la estancia en la casa ¬¬ Vaya con el contratiempo, aunque...A ver cómo lo hacen ahora, porque trabajar codo con codo y a presión...uff...me da que de esta no sale...(movimiento de cejas)

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado. Ya estoy ansiosa por saber que tal os pareció.

Y os recuerdo, antes de que se me olvide, que no puedo contestar los rr que me dejaís sin cuenta. Es más, si ni siquiera ponéis vuestro nombre o nick en el rr, no sé de quienes son. Procurad estar pendientes porque es una pena que dejéis un comentario y que no sepa realmente de quien es. De cualquier manera muchas gracias a todas por tomaros la molestia de comentar.

**Lucy**; muchas gracias guapa y espero que te sigan gustando. Un beso.

**Ninacara,** cielo, tienes lo pm desahibilitados por eso no he podido contestarte. Muchas gracias a ti tambien por el comentario. Un beso.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por alegrarme el día con vuestros locos, divertidos y sentidos comentarios. Sois unos amores.

Bienvenidas seáis todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfruteis mucho. Para las que os acabís de subir a este barco, os informo de que los **días de actualización son los Miércoles y Domingos**, si nada me lo impide, claro.

Aunque aprovecho esta ocasión para avisaros a todas que este mes de Julio es infernal para mí, en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, y quizas no pueda subir dos capis por semana, aunque haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, nos leemos el miércoles. Y me atrevería a decir que el kit será

Un besazo a todas. En especial a mis Reques que sigo teniéndolas abandonadas /(;_')\

Lo dicho, nos leemos el miércoles. Felíz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	19. Chapter 19 Encuentro sorpresa

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola preciosas mías! ¡Ya estoy aqui! Y como creo que estoy yo más ansiosa que ustedes por el capi, sin más preámbulo aquí os lo dejo. Algo me dice que os va a gustar mucho jajajj

Advertencia: Alto riesgo de acaloramiento. Aconsejable un buen abanico, y un buen babero por exceso de salivación. Y como siempre...¡no se vale matar a la autora! ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XIX. Encuentro sorpresa.

La reunión que tuvimos con Aro fue mucho más relajada de la que nos esperábamos al principio. Aún me hacía gracia recordar lo tenso que se veía Edward por encontrarse en esa situación y aunque evité reírme en la medida de lo posible, alguna que otra risilla se me escapó, provocando que él me fulminara con la mirada, cada vez que recordaba que la ineptitud de su "secreamante" era la causante de todo; debía de estar muy necesitado el pobrecito para rodearse de alguien así.

Aro nos recibió inmediatamente y nos escuchó con cierta preocupación; en ese momento si que me sentía ansiosa. Era la primera vez que no cumpliría con el tiempo pactado y eso me molestaba considerablemente; pero intenté disimular ya que no quería que Edward se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Después de diez agónicos minutos exponiendo por parte de Edward el fallo que había detectado y el contratiempo a la hora de entregar el nuevo proyecto ya subsanado, Aro nos miró con una sonrisa paternal.

Bajo nuestras miradas de asombro nos pidió que no nos preocupásemos; ya que el informe que presenté, donde detallaba el tiempo que se requería para llevar a cabo la promoción, dejaba un margen considerable en comparación al que habitualmente presentaba mi predecesor; con lo cuál, contábamos con dicho margen para poder hacer la entrega, sin que afectara en lo más mínimo al proyecto inicial.

No negaré que me molestó muchísimo que pensará que mi informe no se ajustaba a la realidad y así se lo hice ver; pero él se disculpó argumentando que no se había explicado bien. Asegurándome que en ningún momento dudó de que mi trabajo se hiciera conforme a ese informe, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que tardaba el otro publicista, se permitía un margen para posibles contratiempos. Al final todos pudimos respirar algo más tranquilos.

Entre todos llegamos a la conclusión de que si queríamos presentar el proyecto en la fecha que había establecido en mi informe, Edward y yo deberíamos trabajar juntos; así no tendríamos que perder el tiempo asimilando cada aplicación sino que él nos la explicaría en el acto y realizaríamos todo partiendo de sus indicaciones.

Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo; él mandaría a varios de su equipo para que, junto con Joel y Seth, realizaran los bocetos de logos y carteles; y yo subiría a su despacho, varias horas al día, para hacer los bocetos y planear juntos la mejor manera de presentarlo al mercado.

Terminé de recoger sobre las seis como de costumbre; me despedí de Nicole y me fui directamente a casa.

Había sido un día repleto de tensiones y siempre que pasaba eso, contrariamente a la lógica, mi estado de ánimo experimentaba un exceso de energía; a pesar del cansancio del trabajo.

Me dí un baño y me puse cómoda con unos shorts blanco y una camisa de tirantas negra; fui hacía el salón y puse la televisión para ver si me entretenía con algo, pero para mi desgracia, no había nada interesante. Prendí el portátil y esperé a que se cargara. Mientras esperaba pacientemente pensaba en lo que el sistema Operativo, que Edward había creado, era capaz de hacer; si lo tuviese… ahora no estaría mordiéndome las uñas mientras esperaba que arrancase este maldito trasto.

Cuando lo conseguí, abrí ansiosa el correo deseosa de que mi amiga del alma me entretuviese contándome la excitante velada que tuvo con su novio nuevo, pero nada… no había nada… ¡esto tenía que ser un broma! Yo a tope de energía y sin nada que hacer.

Estaba empezando a cabrearme, no había nada en lo que encontrase distracción; empezaba a echar de menos la compañía de Esme y los demás Cullen, para que negarlo, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo.

Me cambié los shorts por un pantalón vaquero, me calcé unas manoletinas negras a juego con la camiseta y cogí un jersey fino por si más tarde refrescaba. Me colgué una bandolera donde metí las llaves, el móvil y algo de dinero, y salí para dar una vuelta.

No acostumbraba a salir sola y menos entre semana, sobretodo porque siempre llegaba agotada, pero en esta ocasión estaba que rebosaba de energía, todo los nervios acumulados por el contratiempo me pasaban factura.

Paseé avenida abajo y me fui parando por los escaparates, caminé por lo menos durante una hora hasta que llegué a un café. Entré y me senté para tomar uno bien calentito.

Un amable camarero me atendió y en menos de cinco minutos, estaba frente a un gran ventanal viendo, distraídamente, como pasaba la gente mientras saboreaba mi rico café.

- ¿Bella? - casi me ahogué cuando escuché esa conocida voz. Me volví para constatar que era él y mi corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando lo vi, justo detrás mí.

- Edward... - musité su nombre casi en un gemido, para mi vergüenza, pero era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de la oficina desde que había vuelto a mi apartamento y eso me cogió desprevenida.

Ya no llevaba el traje con el que acostumbraba ir a la oficina; tenía puesto unos vaqueros desgastados con una camiseta gris y una chupa de cuero. No pude evitar morderme el labio al verlo, ese hombre desprendía sensualidad por todos los costados y así vestido, estaba malditamente irresistible.

- ¿Estás sola? - interpeló con severidad.

- Sí... - contesté titubeante ante su tono de voz; de pronto su actitud me recordó a ese Edward que conocí al principio, ese tan seguro de si mismo que te hacía sentir pequeña, abrumaba, pero al mismo tiempo, excitada.

- No debiste salir sola a estas horas, es peligroso - Me reprendió taladrándome con la mirada . Yo no sabía cómo interpretarlo. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí…?

- Yo…- no supe que contestar. Lo cierto era que no lo había pensado, simplemente salí siguiendo un impulso, pero tenía que admitir que no fue muy sensato por mi parte salir sola en una ciudad tan grande a esas horas.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó señalando el sitio vacío que quedaba en la mesa -. No me vendría mal un café - su tono seguía siendo serio aunque con un deje precavido.

- Claro - contesté inconscientemente; su presencia me turbaba hasta el punto de responder sin pensar; aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí ya que su fragancia me impactó como siempre lo hacía y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la inspiraba…¡Dios, no podía seguir por ahí!

Él, aún con el semblante serio, al parecer no había sido tan obvia ¡gracias a Dios!, le hizo señas al camarero y después de preguntarme si quería otro, hizo el pedido.

Yo le miraba expectante, con cierta aprensión; no sabía que esperar de este encuentro. Aunque había habido un acercamiento entre nosotros, aún existía mucha tensión, al menos por mi parte. Nos llevamos un largo rato sin decirnos nada, como si ambos esperásemos a que el otro hablara. ¿Pero que decirnos sin llegar a los reproches? Entre nosotros quedaba una conversación pendiente que, al parecer, ninguno estaba dispuesto a afrontar, y esta era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde que nos habíamos reencontrado; cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía más ansiosa; tanto silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo.

- ¿Y… qué haces por aquí? - conseguí preguntar tratando de acabar con ese turbador silencio.

- Estaba dando una vuelta y te vi - contestó tanteándome con la mirada. En mis ojos debió ver la sorpresa ante su respuesta. En ese momento, el camarero llegó con el pedido y de nuevo los dos nos quedamos en silencio-. ¿Y tú, cómo es que sales sola?, ¿lo haces a menudo? - preguntó estrechando sus ojos cuando el camarero se alejó.

El tono y la forma de mirarme no me gustaron, había cierto reproche en ellos lo que me hizo sentir atacada de nuevo; siempre que me sentía amenazada de algún modo me envaraba irremediablemente con lo que enseguida lo miré con dureza; él podría ser un hombre imponente pero yo… no me dejaría amedrentar - ¿Sinceramente…? - traté de sonar indiferente - ... No me dí ni cuenta. Sólo me entraron ganas de pasear. Y no... no lo hago a menudo - le contesté esto último en un tono que denotaba perfectamente la molestia que me había causado su insinuación.

Su mirada era intensa, tanteadora, y la mía no distaba mucho de la suya; no entraba en mis planes dejarme intimidar por él y lo tuvo que notar, ya que pareció que sopesaba algo y, sorprendentemente, después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro, suavizó su mirada.

- No fue mi intención ofenderte Bella, discúlpame - dijo en tono derrotado como cansado de este tira y afloja que había entre nosotros, mientras se pasaba la mano por su, endiabladamente, sexy cabello.

Yo me sentía igual, ¡esto era de locos! Ni en las tramas más enrevesadas se darían estas coincidencias; pero aquí estábamos, uno frente al otro y los dos cansados de esta situación.

- Discúlpame tú Edward, pero realmente ya no sé cómo actuar contigo. Tus cambios de personalidad son como latigazos para mí... - Él rió suavemente ante mi comentario y ese sonido hizo que me sintiera un poco más relajada, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

- ¿Has podido echar un vistazo al nuevo proyecto? - preguntó mirándome mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Definitivamente la conversación seguiría quedando pendiente, cosa que agradecí; no me sentía en condiciones de escuchar sus disculpas o lo que era peor, que me dejase claro que no había sido nada importante, sólo un revolcón más. Mejor dejarlo así, para que darle más vuelta.

- Sí, y estoy impresionada Edward, realmente te felicito, es un gran trabajo - le contesté con sinceridad. Éramos adultos y sabíamos bien en lo que nos metimos, de nada serviría hacerse ahora la víctima. Con suerte igual llegábamos a ser amigos, aunque dudo mucho que eso pasara, ya que lo que su sola presencia me hacía sentir sería imposible de soportarlo continuamente. Él sonrió satisfecho y yo no pude evitar morderme otra vez el labio, me gustaba tanto cuando sonreía de esa manera; lástima que no lo hiciera más a menudo.

Comenzamos hablar del proyecto sin darnos cuenta. Sus ojos brillaba mientras me contaba, entusiasmado, cómo había sido el proceso de creación y lo frustrado que se sintió cuando detectó el dichoso fallo. Yo sólo lo miraba embobada mientras él se explayaba en su relato.

Trataba de explicarme con más detenimiento algunas de las aplicaciones y se le veía tan relajado y animado, que no podía dejar de sonreírle. Daba la impresión de que no hablaba habitualmente de su trabajo, o no encontraba con quien compartir la pasión que sentía por él, y no me extrañaba, no en vano tenía el sobre nombre del "gran Edward Cullen", su actitud tan hermética no le haría tener muchos amigos. Él a su vez demostró estar muy interesado en mi punto de vista para enfocar la publicidad.

Extrañamente me sentía a gusto, él sonreía cuando le preguntaba, curiosa como una niña pequeña, sobre alguna de las aplicaciones; y con la misma candidez me contestaba.

No dejó que pasara la oportunidad de felicitarme por la campaña que estaba realizando con la línea de moda y he de reconocer que me ruboricé cuando elogió mi trabajo. Me confesó que Aro le había mostrado orgulloso el video promocional y que realmente veía la diferencia que había entre el trabajo del anterior publicista y el mío.

Por un tiempo sentí que volvía a ser como el perfecto y carismático hombre que había conocido en aquellos maravillosos días. Y sentía como miles de mariposilla revoloteaban en mi estómago cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que me sonreía.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, habían pasado dos horas. Ya eran las once de la noche y me asombré de cómo de rápido había pasado el tiempo.

A la hora de marcharnos tuve que permití que me invitará; la mirada que me dedicó, cuando vio que hacía el amago de coger mi cartera para pagar , me hizo desistir en el acto. No tuvo ni que decirlo, y al contrario de molestarme , sonreír negando con la cabeza al descubrir que seguía siendo el mismo engreído, que seguía teniendo ese dominio sobre mí que me había fascinado desde el principio.

Él insistió en acompañarme pero esta vez yo me negué tajantemente. No quería estar en un espacio tan reducido como su coche de nuevo. Estaba completamente segura, que en esta ocasión, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para no tirarme a su cuello y apresarle sus dulces labios. Y ahora menos que nunca me podía dejar llevar por mis acaloradas hormonas, no tendría excusa, ahora sabía que ella existía.

Aún así me acompañó hasta que pude parar un taxis y no se fue hasta que no arrancó.

- Ahhh... gracias por el café, ha sido una agradable velada - me despedí tímidamente. La verdad era que me hubiese gustado estar charlando por unas cuantas horas más, pero era consciente de que no podía ser.

- Gracias a ti, Bella… Que tengas buenas noches - susurró tristemente mientras estiraba la mano como si tuviera intención de acariciarme, pero retrocedió a mitad de camino formando un puño con ella.

Para mí no pasó desapercibido ese gesto, y tristemente en el fondo lo agradecí, estaba completamente segura que mi piel hubiese ardido ante su contacto por mucho tiempo y solamente provocaría que lo anhelara más.

El taxis se puso en movimiento y me negué a mirar a tras, no tenía sentido seguir torturándome con algo que no podía suceder; aunque mientras me dirigía a casa, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, y lo extraño era que me había sentido bien. Lla tensión incómoda que siempre había entre nosotros había desaparecido por unas horas.

Estas eran las cosas que me confundían de él. No entendía como una sola persona puede mostrar tan diferentes personalidades. A veces era prepotente y odioso, otras veces, como ahora, era amable y dulce. Por eso lo que más odiaba, era no saber con quién de ellos me iba a encontrar la próxima vez, eso me hacía sentirme en exceso insegura y cautelosa.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui a la habitación directamente, me quité la ropa y me coloqué el pijama, me preparé el té de costumbre para relajarme y me metí en la cama después de revisar la agenda para el día siguiente.

Apague la luz y me quedé mirando distraídamente al techo, donde se proyectaba sombras provenientes de la luz de la calle; sonreí al hacer un repaso de todo lo que había acontecido en este largo día hasta que finalmente, el sueño me venció.

La semana siguió pasando como de costumbre, con la diferencia de que ahora subía cada día al despacho de Edward.

Estar cerca de él, no negaré que me estaba afectando demasiado. Su cercanía provocaba que mi piel se estremeciera anhelándolo, su perfume me embriagaba y la fuerza de su mirada era hipnotizadora. Toda su presencia causaba estragos en mi cuerpo y tuve que luchar cada minuto que pasaba a su lado por reprimir mi deseo de volver a sentirme suya.

Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos hacía sonreír, aunque la apartábamos enseguida. No podía evitar sonrojarme cuando lo sorprendía viéndome abstraídamente por largos minutos sin que él se diera cuenta. Hasta que tenía que hacer algún ruido para llamar su atención e inmediatamente se veía nervioso y hasta tímido... ¿Sería posible que le ocurriera lo mismo que a mí…? En más de una ocasión lo sentí reír y ahí me daba cuenta que era yo la que lo había estado mirando ensimismada como una tonta.

Al menos, toda esa tortura estaba sirviendo para que nuestro trabajo comenzara a avanzar considerablemente, y los chicos de nuestros equipos de igual manera estaban progresando.

Esta era la sexta vez que subía a su despacho, y como siempre, la falsa sonrisa de la rubia de bote me daba la bienvenida, una sonrisa que por supuesto yo no respondía y simplemente pasaba de largo hasta cruzar la puerta. Más de una vez entré sonriendo al escuchar como me maldecía por lo bajini, a saber lo que pensaba que hacíamos ahí dentro; y pude comprobar, al menos en mi presencia, que Edward no le faltaba el respeto pero era bien severo con ella. Aunque por las miradas de odio que me dedicaba cuando ocurría, supuse que Edward se avergonzaba de ella delante de mí.

Llevábamos más de dos horas metidos de lleno en el diseño provisional del video promocional.

- Edward - le llamé desde el improvisado escritorio que tenía en su mesita del sofá - necesito tu opinión sobre esto - le pedí.

- Claro - contestó mientras terminaba de teclear algo en su portátil y se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba.

Él, despreocupadamente, se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que yo estaba provocando que nuestras piernas se rozaran. Al instante un escalofrío recorrió mi pantorrilla y tuve que esforzarme por no mirarlo… ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?.. Me mordí el labio sin poder evitarlo, ya no sabía cómo hacer para mantener mis acaloradas hormonas a raya.

Pero para colmo, él se inclinó un poco más para acercarse a la pantalla y sentí su cálido aliento golpear contra la piel expuesta de mi cuello. Inevitablemente la piel se me erizó y tuve que tragar en seco para no soltar el gemido que pugnaba por salir.

- Dime, Bella…¿En que puedo ayudarte? - me susurró con una voz ronca cargada de intenciones, que me hizo estremecer. Él continuó pegado a mí como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, mirando muy interesado la pantalla, o al meno, lo aparentaba bastante bien.

-Ahh… pues.. - balbuceé como una tonta, ya ni me acordaba para que lo había llamado. Lo vi sonreír muy seguro del estado que me estaba provocando, definitivamente, lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, pero…¿A qué estaba jugando?

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó susurrando, figiendo inocencia, aunque asegurándose de dejar su pesada respiración chocar contra mi piel.

- N-no… no ¿Por..? - conseguí preguntar aunque era más que obvio que estaba que me derretía.

- Te noto algo tensa - contestó con el atisbo de esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me enloquecía; de pronto fue su mano la que rozó accidentalmente la piel de mi brazo cuando fue a mover la pantalla de posición, y otro latigazo de electricidad recorrió indiscriminadamente todo mi cuerpo.¡Dios mío! Si esto seguía así acabaría ardiendo espontáneamente.

- Lo estoy… - le contesté finalmente intentando recuperar la compostura. A estas alturas estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo a propósito -. Llevo muchas horas en esta postura y ya estoy cansada - le respondí intentando disimular que era su proximidad la que me alteraba.

- Sabes… - susurró de nuevo en mi oído, pero esta vez, su boca rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja lo que me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos -, puedo ayudarte con eso...

No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, inmediatamente me volví para enfrentarlo de una vez por toda, tenía que acabar con su jueguito antes que nos quemáramos en nuestro propio deseo.

¡Error!, ese fue mi gran error; al girar la cara, sus labios quedaron a sólo un par de centímetros de los míos; ni siquiera pude evitar dejar de mirar sus carnosos labios mientras sentía su fresco aliento golpear mi cara. Pasé la lengua sobre los mío en un intento de aliviar el cosquilleo que lo recorría.

- Me vas a volver loco…- fue lo único que escuché antes de sentir una de sus manos en mi nuca y sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

Su beso era demandante, casi agresivo, pero en un acto reflejo mi boca se abrió para recibirlo.

No quería admitirlo pero lo deseaba tanto, que ni siquiera me planteé retirarme. Nuestras bocas se fundían en un frenético movimiento. Lamía y mordía mis labios hasta que introdujo su húmeda lengua en mi interior, provocando que un torrente de placer azotara mi centro, lo que hizo que mi sexo palpitara. Su roce suave y cálido me hacían perder la consciencia y el control; sólo quería devorarlo, sentirlo. Subí mis manos y las enredé en su cabello tirando de él para profundizar aún más el beso. Mis gemidos se escuchaban ahogados en su boca junto con los suyos. Mi respiración entrecortada se aceleraba a la vez que una sensación de calor invadía todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, que de nuevo, palpitaba ansioso por sentirlo.

Me giré para quedar de frente y seguí halándole del cabello para que no se separase, sus gemidos, más que audibles, me hacían enloquecer y por un momento quise olvidarme de todo, lo necesitaba, tanto o más que él me necesitaba a mí y ésta vez no iba a parar.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura tirándome hacia él, pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos.

- Bella.. - susurró en un segundo en el que nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire -, te .. te necesito …- volvió a besarme -, ahora - murmuró sobre mis labios.

Yo no podía soportarlo más, mi tanga totalmente húmedo, gritaba por ser retirado y como si leyera mi mente, bajo su mano hasta mis muslos para introducirla por debajo de la falda; sus dedos recorrían suavemente el interior de ellos hasta llegar a mi ya malograda ropa interior.

Un gruñido brotó de su pecho al sentir la humedad y sin más lo apartó, y con sus hábiles dedos masajeo la parte más sensible de mi anatomía haciéndome perder la cabeza.

- Oh… Edward… - gemí totalmente entregada a sus caricias. Sólo él era capaz de hacerme temblar con una suave caricia, pero no sólo se quedó ahí, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí mientras que con la otra mano subió mi camisa hasta la altura de mis pechos.

- Tan lista como siempre - susurró mientras masajeaba con la otra mano uno de mis pechos - Bella…no lo soporto más, quiero foll…

- ¡Hazlo!- le ordené sin dejarlo acabar.

Sin más arrancó de un solo tirón mi tanga, y con un rápido movimiento se bajó los pantalones, junto con sus boxers , lo suficiente para dejar su más que notable erección libre, haciéndome salivar de puro deseo en el acto.

- Fóllame… - le urgí desesperada.

Y con un ágil movimiento me tumbó sobre el sofá, se posicionó en mi entrada, y de una sola estocada me penetró haciéndonos jadear a los dos de placer.

- Bella... Dios Bella.. - jadeaba entre gemidos mientras salía y entraba como un loco de mí. Yo recibía sus embestidas con ansia, sentirlo dentro de mí de esa forma tan urgente, tan necesitada, me estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

- Oh Dios mío… sí... - jadeaba mientras clavaba mis dedos en su espalda intentando afianzarme contra su empuje. Todo mi cuerpo se balanceaba impulsado por sus fuertes embestidas, que cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas. Todo un torrente de placer azotaba mi cuerpo estremeciéndome, haciéndome temblar y arquearme bajo la presión de su potente cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir una gran bola formarse en mi interior buscando ansiosamente la tan ansiada liberación.

- Sigue.. oh Dios mío sigue Edward... Sí, sí - balbuceaba entre jadeos descontroladamente. La necesidad de llegar era casi dolorosa, mi sexo se tensaba aprisionándolo más fuerte cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir y gruñir de placer. Eso hizo que lo sintiera más duro y más fuerte todavía, era increíble como podía sentir cada poro de mi piel erizándose en cada empuje , llevándome una y otra vez a ese punto en el que perdía la cordura y solamente era consciente de él, llenándome completamente. Sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, dejé que mi cuerpo liberara toda la tensión que había acumulado, y me corrí sobre él llegando a un poderoso clímax, entre gemidos y gritos que eran amortiguados por su boca; aún temblaba incapaz de controlar las sacudidas de mi cuerpo cuando sentí que él se derramaba por completo dentro de mí.

- Oh, Bella, Bella - susurraba entre jadeos dando sus últimas estocadas mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo lánguido sobre el mío.

Salió de mí pero seguimos tumbados intentando acompasar nuestras aceleradas respiraciones. Era increíble la intensidad del orgasmo que había alcanzado. Mi cuerpo, hecho gelatina, seguía sacudiéndose bajo el peso del suyo. Él enterró su rostro sobre mi pecho y no pude evitar acariciar su cabello. Fue un acto reflejo. Sentirlo tan cerca y después de haber tenido sexo… era sencillamente delicioso.

Noté como inspiraba profundamente entre mis pechos sobre la camisa - Hueles exquisitamente - murmuro aún con la voz entrecortada y sin más, lamió la piel que quedaba expuesta entre mis pechos - , y sabes exquisita también.

- Edward … - susurré intentando que parara, pero él lo ignoró.

- Adoro hacerte gemir, Bella...- siguió susurrando mientras se incorporaba para mirarme con los ojos oscurecidos de nuevo por el deseo. Y desabrochando otro botón de mi camisa dejó aun más piel expuesta. Este hombre sin duda era insaciable, y yo lo sabía bien -. Adoro hacerte gritar mi nombre - siguió desabrochando la camisa y mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo. Ya no sólo sus caricias me encendía, podría hacerme tener un orgasmo tan solo hablándome de esa manera.

- Edward.. - gemí - no… no sigas, por favor - le pedí con dificultad intentando tomar el control que empezaba a fallar.

- Dime que no me deseas, Bella... Sólo dímelo...y pararé - sus manos seguían desabrochando uno a uno cada botón de mi camisa hasta abrirla completamente, dejando mi pechos a su vista sólo cubiertos con un pequeño sujetador de encaje blanco.

- Yo… n-no - él bajó el sujetador dejando uno de mis senos expuestos a su merced mientras mis pezones se erguían ansiosos por ser acariciados - Edw.. No … pa.. - su boca aprisionó mi rosado pezón haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se volviera a estremecer mientras contenía la respiración, lo que hacía imposible pensar racionalmente.

- Bella… no quiero parar... - susrró jadeante, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador.

-¿_Sr. Cullen? _- la aguda voz de Jessica sonó al otro lado de la línea. Edward siguió besando y lamiendo mi pezón a pesar del llamado ignorándolo completamente, yo sólo podía seguir gimiendo sintiendo como mi pecho era engullido por su cálida boca.

- Edward.. - me quejé temblorosa intentando vanamente hacer que parara.

- No la escuches Bella - decía mientras dejaba libre mi otro pecho y lo envolvía con su lengua. Mi respiración cada vez se hacia más errada y mi centro palpitaba otra vez por sentir fricción.

- ¿_Sr. Cullen_… ?- la voz de Jessica volvió a interrumpir - _La Srta. Webber espera por la línea cuatro... ¿Sr Cullen?_

Inmediatamente Edward abandonó mis pechos haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, cuando el aire tomó contacto con el rastro de saliva que había dejado en mis pezones, levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándome fijamente…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. O.O, sin duda, si se buscara en el diccionario la palabra "inoportuna" ¬¬ ahí estaba la foto de Angela. ¡Mira que aparecer cuando este hombresote iba a por el segundo round! (baba) que corta punto. Sólo espero que Bella no sufra mucho, aunque me da que no será plato de buen gusto (saraes con carita de pena) Lo dicho...absténganse de matar a la autora que la culpa la tiene la de la silla ¬¬

En fin preciosas, espero que os haya gustado, emocionado, acalorado, e intrigado lo suficiente con lo que va a ocurrir, para así volver a veros en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Y espero que cada vez os guste aún más. En mí tiene ese efecto ;)

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416.**

Muchísimas gracias a todas por alegrarme el día con vuestros locos, divertidos y sentidos comentarios. Sois unos amores. Y aprovecho de nuevo la ocasión para avisaros de que ni modo de saber de quién son los rr anónimos si no dejáis vuestro nick o nombre en ellos. Es realmente frustrante leer anónimos donde hay una confianza en su modo de dirigirse a mí y no poder reconoceros. De hecho, en uno han tratado de dejarme un email pero desgraciadamente no ha salido.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el domingo. ¡Dios! ya me estoy mordiendo las uñas...¿Qué pasará?

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques, ya sabeís que os amo.

Felíz resto de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	20. Chapter 20 Aclaraciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis pervers favoritas! Disculpad la tardanza pero mi internet no me ha ayudado mucho y hasta creí que no conseguiría tener el capi para hoy.

Lamento mucho también, no haber podido contestar todos los rr (la mayoria los leía en el móvil) pero entre semana el trabajo, practicamente, ocupa todo mi tiempo, y el fin de semana mi familia me reclamaba. Imposible siquiera contemplar la idea de dejarlos sin playa para estar delante de un ordenador. Espero que me comprendáis. Muchas gracias a todas por los calenturientos y divertidos comentarios (amenazas incluidas :P) que me habéis escrito. Ni os imagináis lo que he podido reirme con ellos. Os adoro.

Y como por ellos sé que estáis deseando leer este capi, para saber que pasará tras la dichosa llamadita ¬¬ , no me enrollo más y os dejo con él.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XX. Aclaraciones.

_Edward abandonó mis pechos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo cuando el aire tomó contacto con el rastro de saliva que había dejado en mis pezones; levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándome fijamente…_

- Bella…- susurró con voz ahogada clavando sus ojos en los míos mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación -, tengo que contestar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola silaba por el nudo que acababa de formase en mi garganta, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente.

Él se levantó, separándose de mí, e inmediatamente la ausencia de su cuerpo me hizo sentir frío; un frio estremecedor. En un estado automático llevé mis manos a mis pechos y traté de cubrirlos agarrando en un puño los dos lados de la camisa, que él había dejado abierta.

Se dirigió a su mesa donde estaba el teléfono y, mientras caminaba, sin mirar a tras, se terminó de abrochar el pantalón que ya se había subido.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada de él mientras lo veía ir, comencé a sentir la decepción fluir dolorosamente por cada una de mis venas. El aire parecía quemar mis pulmones y una necesidad, casi animal, por respirar, hacía que mi pecho comenzara a expandirse y a encogerse agitadamente, provocando que mi respiración se tornara ansiosa.

"_Edward es un hombre y tiene sus necesidades..." _

De pronto las palabras de Ángela comenzaron a sonar, como recién pronunciadas, en mi cabeza.

"…_ él me quiere a mí y nunca me dejaría por ninguna de ellas..." _

La seguridad en sus palabras me golpeó con fuerza, provocándome una sensación de malestar en mis entrañas que me hizo, por un momento, cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sobretodo, viendo como él corrió a atenderla dejándome casi desnuda en su sofá.

La ansiedad empezaba a controlar mis emociones, y aunque era consciente de ello, no podía evitarlo. Lo veía como tomaba el teléfono pero era incapaz de escucharlo, sólo la voz de Ángela resonaba en mi cabeza:_" … las otras no son más que chicas con las que se desahoga...chicas con las que se desahoga...chicas con las que se desahoga..."_

Esa frase comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza atormentándome. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo respirar, la habitación parecía hacerse más pequeña, era asfixiante y no conseguía reaccionar. Todo empezó a nublarse, y de pronto sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- ¿Ángela...? - la voz preocupada de Edward fue la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas? Él no era nada mío, yo era la otra; ahora más que nunca era la otra, la que sin derechos se metía con el hombre de otra mujer; me recriminé mentalmente.

Él seguía hablando por teléfono o, mejor dicho, escuchando lo que ella le decía al otro lado de la línea; dándome la espalda aún. Aproveché que no me veía para secar con furia las lágrimas que se habían escapado y rápidamente comencé a abrocharme los botones de la camisa. Miré a mi alrededor para recuperar mi ropa interior pero no la encontré; me paré y bajé la falda intentando alisar, en la medida de lo posible, las arrugas que se habían formado.

En ese instante, alertado por el ruido, Edward se volvió y me miró extrañado, mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oído.

- Claro Ángela... - le oí decir atropelladamente mientras seguía todos mis movimientos con la vista.

Ignorando su mirada, me arreglé un poco el cabello mientras inspiraba profundamente trantando de serenarme para poder controlar la situación. Yo había permitido que pasara, aún sabiendo que él era el prometido de otra mujer y que yo no iba a ser más que otra "chica desahogo."

Cerré mi laptop que tenía sobre la mesa y empecé a recopilar todos los documentos que tenía sobre ella.

- Sí, estoy con ella ahora mismo... - contestaba Edward que seguía sin apartar la vista de mí. Podía ver la cara de preocupación que tenía mientras mantenía la conversación con ella; hasta parecía estar ansioso por algo.

Yo terminé de recoger, me puse el bolso en el hombro con la mayor dignidad posible y cogí el maletín; me encaminé hacia la puerta del despacho, y estaba llevando la mano al tirador, cuando la voz de Edward me hizo detener…

- Ángela, espera un momento... - le pidió a ella - ¿Bella…? - Su voz titubeante y con un deje de preocupción me hizo parar en el acto. Me volví lentamente y vi que mantenía el teléfono tapado con su mano -. Espera Bella… no, no te vayas - Su voz sonaba angustiosa y su mirada parecia suplicante. Su situación no era menos complicada que la mía, así que hice lo que mi madurez me permitió en ese momento.

Como si no pasara nada, llevé mi mano cerca de la oreja y le hice la señal de que nos llamábamos luego; así le hacía ver que no estaba enfada, al menos en apariencia. Y sin esperar respuesta, me volví y abrí la puerta saliendo con determinación por ella.

Caminé con paso seguro pero al levantar la vista vi a Jessica que me miraba sonriendo pagadamente. Sin duda se sentía feliz de que Ángela interrumpiera nuestro trabajo, pero no le iba a dejar disfrutarlo mucho tiempo.

Me encaminé hacia ella con total seguridad y me detuve frente a su mesa mientras ella me miraba cautelosamente, aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Jessica, hazme el favor de decirle a Edward... - le llamé por su nombre dejándole bien claro que él, para mí, era más que el Sr Cullen, como lo era para ella - ...que le espero a las ocho en mi apartamento -. La cara de la chica era un verdadero poema, había pasado de una sonrisa triunfadora a una mueca de crispación y de rabia - ¡Ah!… y recuérdale que el evento es a las ocho y media, y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Por si no lo sabía, le dejaría bien claro que sería yo la que lo acompañaría a la cena de gala que había esa misma noche.

- Se lo haré saber - me contestó secamente.

Yo le respondí con una amplia sonrisa - Gracias Jessica - y sin más, me volví y me fui directa a los ascensores. Aunque la cara de frustración de Jessica había mejorado en algo mi estado de ánimo, nada evitó que de nuevo la angustia me azotase cuando me encontré sola en el ascensor.

¿Qué había hecho? Me pregunté cuando se cerraron las puertas y el reflejo de una mujer, con una mirada vacía, apareció frente a mí. Por unos segundo me quedé mirando el reflejo y no pude evitar que un gemido de dolor brotara de mi garganta. La imagen de esa chica me impactó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, justamente desde el dia en el que Jacob me confesó su condición. Y eso me hizo estremecer mientras llevaba una mano temblorosa a mi frente.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Pero el recuerdo de su fuertes y ágiles dedos acarciando mis brazos, mis muslos, la caricia de su lengua en mi cuello... hizo que me estremeciera y cerré con fuerza los ojos, provocando que, de nuevo, una lágrima se escapase de ellos. Hay tenía la respuesta a la pregunta, simplemente era incapaz de resistir a todo lo que él me provocaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo siquiera iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de lo que habiamos hecho?

Una vez más fijé mi vista en la chica que tenía al frente.

No...¡No!

-¡Otra vez no! -mascullé con rabia.

No iba a permitir que de nuevo la Bella depresiva tomara las rienda de mi vida convirtiéndome en una zombi. Él precisamente me habia rescatado de ese estado cuando nos conocimos en Miami, no sería él el que volviera a hundirme. Ya bastaba de lamentaciones, de ideas absurdas sobre nosotros. Él no tenía la culpa, y yo no podía sentime una victima. Lo había deseado, él lo habia deseado, nos habiamos liberado. Fin de la historia.

Un suspiro entrecortado brotó de mis labios. Como teoría sonaba bien pero...¿seria capaz de hacerla realidad? me pregunté dejándome caer pesarosa apoyando la frente contra la puerta.

Me volví a limpiar las lágrimas y, haciendo varias respiraciones profundas, traté de serenarme. Yo podía con esto,¡claro que podía! traté de darme ánimos. Iba a ser capaz de controlar esta situación como una mujer adulta. No volvería a ocurrir. Miré al frente con decisión y con la cabeza bien alta, atravesé el departamento hasta llegar a mi despacho, cuando el ascensor se abrió en mi planta.

- ¿Llegaron los presupuestos de los hoteles? -pregunté a Nicole antes de entrar en mi desapacho, necesitaba con urgencia distraerme con el trabajo.

- Sí Bella, los he dejado sobre tu mesa. También te he dejado el balance para que lo revises antes de enviarlo al departamento contable. ¡Ah! y Alice te ha llamado.

- ¿Qué quería?

- No sé, sólo preguntó por tí.

- Esta bien. La llamaré más tarde, me duele un poco la cabeza - dije pasando de nuevo la mano por la frente.

- ¿Quieres qué te traiaga algo ? ¿ Un te, un café?

- No tranquila, se me pasará. Por favor, no me pases llamadas hasta que yo te avise - le pedí rezando para que eso me diera más tiempo antes de enfrentar a Edward.

- Claro, no hay problema.

Después de agradecer a Nicole, entré por fin a mi despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mí. No pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, allí volvía a sentirme fuerte, volvía a sentirme yo. Con un poco más de ánimo, me dispuese a revistar todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa.

No llevaba ni quince minutos en mi despacho cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

- Bella... - la voz demandante de Edward, me hizo levantar la cabeza de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? - intenté sonar sorprendida y lo más indiferente posible, aunque mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar… - No le dejé acabar.

- Edward, le dejé dicho a Jessica a la hora que debías pasar a recogerme. ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunté inocentemente intentando desviar el tema; sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar y no estaba muy segura que decir al respecto.

- Sí… ¡No!.. No es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar… - se corrigió llegando hasta quedar frente a mi mesa con un tono más molesto.

- Edward, no creo que haya nada de que hablar - contesté intentando quitarle importancia al asunto - Si te refieres a lo que pasó en tu despacho… - le miré fijamente; él seguía sin apartar la vista de mí rezumando tensión - …ya somos mayorcitos, ¿no? - pregunté trantando de mostrar seguridad, una que realmente no tenía -. Tú lo deseabas, yo también, lo hicimos y ya está… - añadí desviando un poco la mirada incapaz de mantener por más tiempo la intensidad con la que él lo hacía, mientras comenzaba a pasar las manos nerviosamente por su cabello,al escucharme, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo qué ya está? - preguntó realmente furioso.

- Vamos Edward... - respondí con un tono condescendiente - no creerás que te reclamaré algo, ¿verdad? - le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas. Él me miraba fijmente, se veia furioso, con la mandíbula tensa y la vena de la sien palpitante.

Realmente no entendía el por qué estaba reaccionando de ese modo ¿No era eso de lo que se trataba, dos adultos follando por pura necesidad?.. Aunque en el fondo para mí fuera mucho más que eso, nunca se lo dejaría saber.

- Somos adultos Edward... - continué diciéndole, rezando interiormente para mostrarme fuerte y segura -, y tú eres un hombre comprometido. No negaré que me siento un poco mal por Ángela, pero no se trata de quitarle el hombre a nadie - aseguré intentando convencerme a mí misma.

- Bella… yo - Su tono seguía siendo molesto, como si el comentario en sí le hubiese decepcionado. Su cara expresaba rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté rodeando la mesa para ponerme justo frente a él, cara a cara - No pasa nada Edward, no es como si me sintiese engañada; te mentiría si dijera que no me molestó descubrirlo al principio, pero soy dueña de mis actos, y soy consciente de lo que hemos hecho.

-¿ Y qué se supone qué hemos hecho? - espetó furioso -. Explícate Bella ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

La vena de su sien palpitaba furiosa. Su tono demandante seguía confundiéndome y cabreándome en partes iguales. ¿Por qué me hablaba así? tenía la impresión de que me estaba reprochando algo, como si de prongo yo fuese la mala del cuento y él el principe engañado ¿Acaso no era lo que siempre buscaba, sexo sin compromisos ni reproches?

- Edward, sólo nos hemos dejado llevar por la atracción sexual que ha habido entre nosotros- le contesté apartando la mirada; hasta a mí me costaba decir eso, pero era necesario; no podía dejarle ver que me dolía, para mí sería mucho más difícil lidiar con eso… -. Tú eres un hombre, yo una mujer y ha habido un momento de atracción entre ambos, nos hemos liberado. ¿Por qué darle más importancia? - Él me miraba con frustración -. Tú me gustas Edward y yo al parecer no te soy indiferente, hemos follado, sólo ha sido sexo -Pero al decir eso, él se separó abruptamente de mí dándome la espalda.

- ¿Lo haces a menudo? - me preguntó apretando los puños contra sus muslos, sin volverse siquiera… Yo me sorprendí por su insinuación. Si tan sólo él supiera que con el único que había hecho eso era con él, sólo con él.

- Sí te refieres a tener sexo siguiendo un impulso - sonreí irónicamente por la realidad de las palabras -, no… no suelo ser tan impulsiva - oí como soltaba el aire resoplando pesadamente - Tampoco ayudó mucho tu acercamiento.. - añadí con voz trémula mordiéndome el labio ante tal declaración. Sabía que con ese comentario reconocía que no había habido forma de que aquello no sucediese. Y eso hizo que él se relajase un poco ...

- Bella - susurró mientras se giraba y volvía a estar frente a mí. Yo mantenía la mirada en mis pies incapaz de enfrentarlo, pero él levantó mi mentón suavemente para que lo mirase a los ojos -. Yo… yo no he estado con nadie después de estar contigo - me confesó dejándome completamente con la boca abierta -. No quiero confundirte Bella, sé que soy un egoísta por dejarme llevar, por hacerte mía sin poder ofrecerte nada más. Y créeme que lo siento - su voz apenada me estaba partiendo el alma. Noté como mis ojos volvían a picar y me giré dándole la espalda para que él no lo viese. Podría parecer dura y segura pero no dejaba de ser una chica estupidamente encandilada por un hombre prohibido.

- Edward… no es necesario que me digas eso… - le interrumpí con un hilo de voz. Me odié por demostrar mi vulnerabilidad.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo - contestó casi en un susurró agarrándome suavemente por los hombros -. Bella, no sé qué me pasa contigo, sólo sé que me cuesta horrores no estrecharte entre mis brazos cada vez que te veo; que tengo que luchar, como no te haces idea, para no seguir el impulso y la necesidad de besar tus labios cada vez que hablas, que sonríes, o que simplemente lo muerdes. Que cada vez que estamos solos, mi cuerpo arde en deseos de hacerte mía y ya no tengo fuerzas para combatirlo...

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro escuchándole. Todo lo que sentía era exactamente lo mismo que me ocurría a mí.

-Y no te imaginas cuánto me odio por eso, Bella - continuó con la voz cargada de amargura -… me odio por no estar libre para amarte... como te mereces - Sus palabras, que sonaban realmente sinceras, me estaban llegando tan hondo que no pude reprimir un sollozó mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mi mejilla. Rápidamente me las limpié con la mano, no quería que me viese así, no deberia verme así.

- Edward... no sigas… por favor - le pedí con la voz rota.

- No, Bella... quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo - dijo haciéndome girar - Bella … - susurró con preocupación cuando vio mi rostro humedecido por las lágrimas - Lo siento, soy un idiota… - murmuró besando mi rostro bebiendo cada una de ellas -. No me acercaré más a ti…no te atormentaré más - susurró angustiosamente limpiando el resto de lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía - pero no llores, Bella… No soporto verte llorar - su voz se oía tan rota como la mía.

Dios, esto era de locos, cómo era posible que nos encontrasemos los dos en esta situación.

- No… no me hagas caso, Edward - intenté recomponerme, odiaba mostrarme tan sensible frente a él -, es tú culpa por lo que me has dicho - le bromeé soltando una risa, medio risa medio llanto, intentando relajar la situación. Lo que menos quería es que se sintiera culpable por mi ahora.

- Bella... -pronunció mi nombre como un lamento y levantó de nuevo mi mentón para que lo mirase -, entenderé que no quieras ir conmigo- susurró con pesar.

-No.. - le interrumpí llevando mi mano a la suya-, quiero que seas mi acompañante Edward -casi le rogué. A estas alturas no soportaría verlo con otra. Él suspiró aliviado y volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos - Además, creo que somos capaces de controlar nuestros instintos, ¿no? Seremos dos compañeros que van juntos a un evento - le sugerí arqueando un ceja interrogativamente. Él dibujó en sus labios esa sonrisa bribona, pero sin duda mi favorita, ante mi gesto.

-¿Estás segura? - me preguntó precavidamente poniéndose de nuevo serio y clavando su mirada en mis ojos, tratando sin duda de leerme ahí. Yo asentí con la cabeza -. Pues… Lo intentaré - contestó en tono seductor. Y sin más me dio un suave beso en los labios que me cogió de improviso.

-¡Edward! - le reprendí con un fingido tono molesto golpeándole el hombro.

- ¡Vale, vale! - exclamó soltando mi cara y levantando las manos en señal de rendición...- ¿A las ocho, verdad? - preguntó sonriente.

- Ni un minuto más tarde - le amenacé con el dedo índice.

- No te pongas muy guapa o me gustaría pasarme toda la noche espantando moscones - dijo con una mirada llena de intenciones antes de girarse.

- Veré que puedo hacer - le sonreí , recordando lo posesivo que se mostró en los días que estuvimos en Miami.

- Hasta las ocho. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Hasta las ocho - le contesté y me quedé viendo como desaparecía por las puertas.

De nuevo me dejé caer sobre la puerta tras cerrarla y suspiré sintiendo como una sensación serpeteante atizaba mi estómago. Aunque no debería admitirlo, me sentía extrañamente contenta. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que Edward no era un hombre cualquiera al que se pudiera ignorar y mordí mi labio inevitablemente cuando una sensación de anticipación me estremecio.

-Aparta esos lujuriosos pensamientos de tu cabeza. Solo seremos dos colegas que vamos juntos a un evento. Nada más Bella ¿recuerda?- me reprendí en voz alta. Y con un ánimo mucho más animado volví a retomar mi trabajo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, una más que eufórica Alice irrumpió abruptamente en mi despacho.

- ¡Bella…!- gritó nada mas llegar.

- Alice, baja la voz, ¿estás loca? - le regañé a lo que ella rodó los ojos - Y podrías llamar antes de entrar, que tal si estaba ocupada haciendo… - me callé inmediatamente.

- Es cierto amiga… - dijo fingiendo pena -, debí llamar; aunque cómo sé que James está de viaje, y a Mike lo acabo de dejar en sus oficinas… pues…. No pensé que pudiera… - dijo riendo diabólicamente.

-¡Ey! - me quejé -, tengo una vida a parte de estos dos.

- ¿A... sí? - me preguntó interesada.

- Pues sí - le aseguré -. El chico que reparte pizza a domicilio ¡está buenísimo! - Ella comenzó a reír y al final me hizo reír a mí por mi propia broma - ¿Qué quieres Alice? Voy saliendo. Te recuerdo que en tres horas tenemos una cena de gala. ¿ Y qué es eso que llevas ahí? - le pregunté señalándole una enorme bolsa que descansaba en su brazo.

- Pues verás, he pensado que, como estamos en promoción de la nueva colección, podíais llevar a todos los eventos trajes diseñados por mí. ¿Qué te parece la idea? - me preguntó.

-Bueno… pues.. - ella me miraba expectante -, no sé Alice. ¿Eso no lo deben hacer las modelos?

- Bella, te has visto últimamente - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo -, no tienes nada que envidiarle a una modelo y así será mucho mejor; que los directivos utilicen los trajes le dará más caché. Así que no hay más que hablar, señorita, te dejo el traje y los zapatos que llevarás hoy - Yo me quedé mirando la bolsa y después dirigí la vista a ella - ¡Ah!, recógete el cabello a un lado para dejar la espalda al descubierto. Me guiño un ojo.

Yo la miré con la boca abierta. Y sin decir nada más, desapareció.

Esa tarde me marché un poco antes de lo habitual. Quería tomar un largo baño relajante antes de prepararme para la gran cena.

Era la primera vez que asistía a una de esas galas donde sería galardonada Twilight Corporation por ser una de las corporaciones más importantes y con más auge del país, y parte del extranjero, además de por su colaboración en proyectos medioambientales y ayuda a los más necesitados.

Al evento asistía la crema y nata de la ciudad. Todos las grandes empresas iban representadas por sus directivos al igual que muchas celebridades y profesionales de alto nivel.

Me alegraba saber que los Cullen iban al completo, no solo los que formaban parte de la gran familia Twilight Corporantion; como eran Emmett, Rose y Edward, también Carlisle como unos de los médicos más prestigioso del país, acompañando, como no podía ser de otra manera, por la dulce Esme.

Rose se comunicó conmigo para averiguar cómo iba a ir a la cena y se sorprendió al saber que sería acompañada por Edward. Al principio me puse nerviosa por saber que opinaba al respecto, pero al segundo su entusiasmo me contagió.

Para Alice tampoco era un secreto que iría con Edward ya que se lo comenté tras la conversación que tuve con Ángela y ella también se alegro de que Edward fuese conmigo y no con su odiosa secretaria.

Extrañamente, todos parecían encantados con la idea.

Rose me hizo saber que todas iríamos con modelos de Alice y que ella llevaría uno de color rojo que iba a dejar a su Emmesito con la boca abierta. Me reí ante la idea, pero teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Rose era como el de una diosa, no se esperaba menos.

En cuanto llegué a casa, saqué el vestido de la bolsa de tela que lo cubría y me quedé impresionada cuando lo dejé sobre la cama. Era una vestido largo de seda natural de un color azul eléctrico y de corte asimétrico. De uno de los hombros salía un volante rodeando el busto y se enroscaba como una caricia hasta la cintura, de donde salían más volantes. Del otro hombro salia un fino cordón, lo que daba la impresión de ir con el hombro al descubierto dejando también parte de la espada descubierta; de ahí que Alice me aconsejara recoger el pelo sobre uno de ellos.

Estaba segura que el vestido se ajustaría a mi silueta como un guante. De la cadera izquierda salían más volantes, con un corte que te hacía recordar las algas y su movimiento en el vaivén de las olas, que componían la falda del vestido que llegaba hasta casi rozar el suelo. Sin duda el vestido era toda un obra de arte; y por primera vez, estaba ansiosa por sentir la suavidad de la seda sobre mi piel.

Después de una largo y relajante baño de espuma, me sequé el cabello dejándolo suavemente ondulado y recogido dejando caer los suaves rizos sobre el hombro derecho.

Me coloqué un tanga de encaje azul del mismo color que el vestido y no usaría sujetador ya que se marcaría.

Me maquillé usando sombras oscuras resaltando mi mirada y un poco de maquillaje con brillo labial. Me rocíe unas gotas de mi perfume favorito y dejé que el vestido se deslizara por mi cuerpo. Terminé colocándome los zapatos de unos taconazos de vértigo y del mismo color del vestido. Definitivamente tendría que agradecer a Alice. El resultado era fascinante y me sentí verdaderamente arrebatadora.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y caminé para recibir a mi caballero. Había estado lo bastante ocupada para que todo lo que había pasado en la mañana no me afectara, pero en cuanto el timbre sonó, mi estómago dio un vuelco, ya no podía echarme a tras y estaba segura que la noche iba a ser una auténtica tortura.

Aún así, tomé la cartera de mano, el chal que cubriría mis hombros, y después de hacer varias respiraciones profundas tratando de calmar mi ansiedad, con pasó decidido abrí la puerta.

Cuando lo ví apoyado del quicio de la puerta, con ese traje negro, la camisa banca y la corbata negra... ¡Dios! Me quise morir… Su pelo, menos alborotado que de costumbre, seguía viéndose igua de sexy, y la forma en la que se ajustaba el traje a su musculoso cuerpo... ¡Ay Dios mío! Todo, absolutamente todo en él me dejaba sin aliento; tragué en seco mientras iba detallándolo, sin vergüenza, de arriba abajo, hasta que un siseo me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Dios Bella! - susurró con voz ronca comiéndome con la mirada, como segundos antes había estado haciendo yo con él - ¿ Quieres acabar conmigo, verdad? - aseguró atravesándome con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo - Estás deslumbrante. Te aseguro que seré la envidia de la fiesta.

Sentí el calor apropiarse de mis mejillas, si seguía viéndome así, acabaría halándolo hasta mi habitación y nunca llegaríamos a tiempo a la dichosa cenita.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal - le contesté esforzándome por volver a tener el control de la situación. Él se aproximó y, después de inspirar profundamente en mi cuello, me dio un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios - Será mejor que nos vayamos - sugerí tragando en seco y sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi mismo centro haciéndolo palpitar.

- Sí, será mejor.. o acabaré arrancándote el vestido…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Cómo mi buena amiga maddy dice: Morí muerta (saraes con un hilo de babilla en la comisura de los labios) Definitivamente este hombre acaba con Bella, y de paso, acaba conmigo..ajajaj.

Espero que os haya gustado. Fue duro y doloroso ese comienzo, pero no me negarán que lo que le dijo Edward en el despacho no fue hermoso. Ains...lo que nos queda vivir con estos dos. Para empezar, a ver como les va en la dichosa cena y que consecuencias trae (movimiento de cejas)

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Y espero que cada vez os guste aún más.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por alegrarme el día con vuestros locos, divertidos y sentidos comentarios. Sois unos amores. Y bienvenidas a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que la disfrutéis mucho.Y una vez más aprovecho de nuevo la ocasión para avisaros de que ni modo de saber de quién son los rr anónimos si no dejáis vuestro nick o nombre en ellos.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el miércoles. ¡Dios! ya me estoy mordiendo las uñas... creo que os va a gustar (saraes canturrea)

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques, ya sabeís que os amo.

Felíz comienzo de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	21. Chapter 21 Descubierta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola mis princesas. Siento mucho mucho la tardanza (saraes con gesto compungido), pero esta semana ha sido infernal. Por eso, a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo, me ha sido completamente imposible tener el capi hasta hoy. Espero que disculpéis si hay errores garrafales, os aseguro que a estas alturas y después de pasar mas de doce horas en la ofí, no me quedan ojos.

Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, y como sé que estáis deseando leerlo... No os entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXI. Descubierta.

Veinte minutos, veinte eternos y tensos minutos nos llevó llegar a la entrada del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Me quedé admirando a través del cristal la impresionante edificación; el Sheraton era un moderno hotel de lujo que poseía una de las salas de celebraciones más grandes de la ciudad; justo el escenario perfecto para tan resonado evento.

"Tortura," esa sería la palabra justa que describiría perfectamente lo que había sido el camino hasta llegar aquí, una verdadera tortura. Edward, con una sonrisa socarrona casi todo el tiempo, se la pasó rozando "accidentalmente" mi pierna cada vez que cambiaba las marchas, cosa que se me antojó hacía con más frecuencia que la requerida.

Sin duda sabía llevarme al limite de querer perder la cordura y acabar a horcajadas sobre él, sin siquiera molestarme en que parase el coche, para devorarle habrientamente esos labios que parecían gritar que lo hiciera.

¡Dios bendito! Sólo de imaginarme sobre sus fuertes piernas, frotandome sobre ellas sintiendo la enorme promesa que tenía siempre dispuesta para mí, mientras saboreaba su boca y enredaba mis dedos en su perlo, me hacía las piernas gelatina. Aunque, usando de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad y, para que negarlo, apretar mis muslos intentando mitigar la sensación de cosquilleo que tenía entre las piernas, traté de pegarme lo más posible a la puerta y evitar, en la medida de lo posible, su traidor intento de conseguir que flaqueara.

¡Bien por mí! Me felicité mentalmente orgullosa de haber conseguido pasar esos veinte minutos sin caer en la tentación. Lo que me permitió mostrarle una media sonrisa de triunfo y desafiante cuando paró el coche, y a él que achicara sus ojos antes de sonreir, mostrando esos dientes que tanto me enloquecían, para acabar negando divertidamente con la cabeza.

En cuanto llegamos Edward dio la llave de su volvo al aparcacoches antes de abrir mi puerta y ayudarme, caballerosamente, a salir del auto. En cuanto puse un pie fuera de él , los ojos del mozo se posaron en mí, no pasando desapercibido para Edward, que enseguida me tomó de la cintura acercándome posesivamente hacía él. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara del chico cuando Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Edward... - le susurré acercándome a su oído -, no es que me vaya a comer o algo parecido- no podía dejar pasar la ocasión para burlarme de él -, además, sólo está disfrutando de una buena vista, ¿no? - dije pestañeando coquetamente.

- ¡Grrghh! - gruñó haciéndome sonreír-. Definitivamente esta noche va a ser muy larga - masculló mirando de soslayo al muchacho -. No sé cómo voy hacer para contener mis ganas de golpear a todo el que te mire de esa manera.

Yo reí aún con más ganas ante su comentario. Aunque sabía que no era lo apropiado, no podía evitar que me encantara esos arranques de celos de su parte. Me hacían sentir especial, me hacia sentir que me reclamaba como suya, aunque esa no fuese la realidad, a veces, era una hermosa fantasía.

- Anda vamos, o llegaremos tarde - le reprendí sonriéndole; él continuó andando pero en ningún momento apartó su mano de mi cintura, y de nuevo, las estúpidas mariposas revolotearon, ilusoriamente emocionadas, en mi estómago.

Cuando llegamos a la gran sala pude ver que ya estaba casi completa. De repente me sentí cohibida; todas las miradas se clavaban en nosotros y los cuchicheos eran bastante audibles; de pronto me sentí el centro de todo, algo que odiaba considerablemente.

- Tranquila - me susurró al oído al notar mi nerviosismo -. Enseguida estaremos en nuestra mesa; además, es lógico que te miren Bella, estás realmente preciosa.

Yo me sonrojé y bajé tímidamente la mirada al suelo - Edward, por favor… - mascullé a media voz -, no me ayudas con esos comentarios- le reprendí.

Él volvió a pegarme más a él mientras nos encaminaba a nuestra mesa.

- No digo más que la verdad, Bella - volvió a susurrarme al oído -. Te pedí que no te pusieras tan guapa, ahora te tendrás que aguantar si me la paso admirándote - y sonrió al ver que me sonrojaba aún más.

- Eres un demonio. ¿Lo sabías? - le regañé entre dientes cuando me recompuse. Él siguió riendo mientras saludaba con la cabeza a sus conocidos sin aflojar su agarre en mí ni un segundo, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más segura.

- Lo sé, pero este demonio no tiene ojos nada más que para ti- susurró mirándome intensamente por una corta fracción de tiempo, antes de volver a saludar con un gesto de su cabeza a otro conocido, dejádome impactada mirándolo.

¡Dios mío!, haz que se calle. Supliqué mentalmente… Si sigue con esas cosas acabaré arrastrándolo a una habitación. Respiré profundamente intentando aliviar la tensión antes de llegar a nuestra mesa. Ya todos estaban allí; la organización nos había acomodado en la misma mesa que su familia, y Jasper, junto con Alice, la completaban.

- Bella, estás preciosa - me halagó Esme cuando se levantó a saludarme con un cálido abrazo, al igual que el resto de familiares -. Ven querida, he reservado este asiento para ti, ya tenía ganas de verte - me dijo con la misma ternura de siempre.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca, mamá - le reclamó Edward fingiendo estar dolido.

- Vamos cariño, tú siempre serás mi pequeño - respodió dándole un beso en la mejilla -, pero Bella es mi pequeña ahora, déjame disfrutarla un poco, ¿no? - ese comentario hizo que mi corazón se inflara; era tan agradable sentir su cariño, que me emocioné.

Edward sonrió al ver mi cara y la cara de su madre. Sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, que durante el tiempo en que viví en su casa había estrechado mucho los lazos con ella. Unos segundos después, separó cortésmente la silla para que me sentase y se sentó a mi lado.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y fue muy emotivo ver a Aro recogiendo la placa. Su discurso fue breve aunque no por eso dejó de agradecer a todos por su trabajo y me sentí francamente orgullosa de formar parte de ese gran equipo.

La ceremonia continuó con los demás galardonados; una vez finalizada la entrega de premio, la cena dio comienzo. Todo el ambiente era agradable, muchos conocidos tanto de Edward, como de Carlisle, o de otros de la mesa, se acercaban a saludar. La cena fue muy amena y los platos verdaderamente exquisitos.

- ¿Te diviertes? - me susurró Edward acercándose demasiado a mi oído cuando su madre se levantó para saludar a unos conocidos.

- Sí, me alegra que nos sentaran con tus padres - contesté sinceramente sonriéndole -, no hubiese soportado estar con gente extraña - él me miró fijamente, pero de repente su mirada se desvio sobre mi hombro izquierdo y sentí que se tensaba.

- ¡Bella! - Una voz más que conocida me hizo voltear, y entendí enseguida el cambio en la actitud de Edward. James estaba parado a mi lado y me miraba de una forma extraña.

- ¡James! - casi grité con entusiasmo - ¡Guau!, ¡estas guapísimo! - le halagué sin pensarlo y la verdad, no mentía. Llevaba un traje de Armani negro´, al igual que Edward, pero su camisa en vez de blanca era también negra. Además se había peinado con gel y su cabello estaba correctamente recogido, realmente estaba sexy. Noté como Edward se removía a mi lado pero no quise darle importancia. James era mi amigo, muy a su pesar, y tenía que aguantar al igual que yo aguantaba el desfile de modelos que se habían acercado a saludarlo muy cariñosamente.

- Gracias Bella, pero ninguna belleza como la tuya - me halagó tomando mi mano y besando el dorso con un suave beso -. Dios Bella, estás radiante - susurró sin soltar mi mano, lo que me hizo enrojecer -. Edward… - le saludó sonriente al ver como él tosía -. Desde luego eres envidiable, acompañas a la chica más linda del sitio - En el acto noté como Edward tomaba mi mano que reposaba sobre la mesa; James abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y soltó mi otra mano al fin. Por un momento no supe que pensar. ¿Eso había sido un mensaje entre machos? Pero al parecer, el mensaje no hizo más que avivar el juego ya que James no tardó en contraatacar -. Espero que me reserves un baile, preciosa - su voz sonó demasiado ronca, lo que me sorprendió, y en ese instante noté como la atmosfera se tensaba.

- Cla...claro, James - contesté aunque sentí en el acto el apretón de mano que Edward le dio a mi mano, lo que me hizo mirarlo.

- Bueno, os dejo… Me debes un baile, ¡recuérdalo! - me advirtió acercándose y dejando un suave beso, demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios, antes de retirarse sonriendo de un manera desafiante a Edward. Yo sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba, esto era demasiado raro; no es que su beso me hubiese gustado, sino que me sentí como el típico premio al ganador. Y para colmo Edward seguía apretando mi mano casi dolorosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? - le reclamé cuando James desapareció.

- ¡Guau, James! ¡Estás guapísimo! - repitió imitando mi voz, lo que me hizo mirarlo con la ceja levantada. Se le vía tan molesto que no pude evitar reirme - ¿Qué? - inquirió él.

- A ti también te he dicho que estás guapo y no te has molestado - le contesté burlonamente, me encantaba verlo así.

- Te lo estabas comiendo con los ojos - me reprochó entredientes para mi asombro.

- ¡Yo! - exclame ofendida -. Es James, ¡por Dios! y es mono pero… - dejé la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Pero qué? - me preguntó fulminándome con la mirada. ¿De verdad no se daba cuentas que cuando él estaba a mi lado, no tenía ojos para nadie más? Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una rubia nos interrumpió.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó tentativamente llamando la atención de éste, que enseguida se volvió a verla.

Era una chica espectacular, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo cubierto por un traje con una abertura que le llegaba casi a la cintura, mostrando más de lo debido. Él se envaró enseguida.

- Irina… - La saludó con un tono frío.

Al oír su nombre enseguida recordé lo que me había contado Ángela. _"Irina…ella fue la primera. Era una chica bastante linda, con un cuerpo escultural. Supongo que Edward fue seducido sin darse cuenta y como hombre que es, cayó en sus redes" ._ Era ella, era la chica con la que por primera vez le había sido infiel, lo que me llevaba a pensar que le gustó considerablemente, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir un sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estómago, y no pude evitar tensarme.

_- _Me alegra verte - le dijo ronroneando. Se acercó a él, que ni siquiera se había levantado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, también demasiado cerca de su boca para mi gusto. Yo sentí otro pellizco en el estómago; de pronto no quería otra cosa que salir de allí para no tener que presenciar la escena. Entonces vi como la chica se fijaba en mí y me dedicó una mirada despreciativa -. Veo que estás bien acompañado, como siempre - dijo la muy zorra mirándome de arriba abajo -. Supongo que será tu nueva secretaria, ¿no, Edward? Pobre Jessica, tiene que sentirse frustrada si ya la cambiaste.

¡Vale!, ya no aguantaba más. ¿Quién coño se creía ésta para hablar de mí de esa manera? Noté que Edward se tensaba más aún, y estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando yo decidí intervenir.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan - dije tendiéndole la mano presentándome a mí misma -. Y siento la confusión, querida, pero soy la directora del departamento de publicidad. ¿Y usted es…? - pregunté con prepotencia.

- Yo... - susurró la chica titubeando, pero esta vez, fue Edward quién intervino.

- Perdona Bella, déjame que te presente - dijo tomando mi mano, lo que dejó a la zorra con la boca abierta -. Ella es Irina, mi ex-secretaria - dijo enfatizando el "ex", lo que hizo que la chica lo mirará con odio, de esa manera le dejaba claro que yo no estaba a su mismo nivel.

_-_Oh, tu ex-secretaria - proferí esta vez yo con un tono despreciativo. Hasta a mí me avergonzó hablar así, pero juro que las chicas como ella, que van de superiores por la vida, me pueden -. Pues lamento decirte querida, que Jessica sigue siendo su secretaria, al parecer hace el trabajo mejor que tú - contesté desafiándola con la mirada. Pero enseguida me arrepentí. ¿A qué coño venia contestar así? Me reprendí mentalmente. Ni siguiera supe porque lo hice y en ese tono casi de reproche. Pero lo había hecho y ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Los ojos de Irina fulgieron de rabia y los de Edward, se estrecharon mirándome tentativamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba al tanto de sus quehaceres con sus secretarias?

Lo cierto es que comencé a sentirme incómoda, aún no entendía cómo había respondido con ese ataque, así que me disculpé para ir al servicio dejándolos solos.

Me apresuré a recorrer el espacio que había hasta llegar a los servicios, entré a el y apoyándome en el lavabo, me miré al espejo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa Bella?- me reproché mirando la imagen que proyectaba.

Sentía vergüenza de mí misma, cómo pude actuar así, yo no era así… De nuevo miré la imagen que había frente a mí y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. A quién quería engañar, claro que sabía lo que me pasaba, que estaba colada hasta el tuétano de ese hombre y no podía evitar sentirme celosa al saber que ella era una de las que, como yo, había disfrutado de él. De pronto la imagen de ellos follando se proyecto en mi cabeza. Ella jadeando, gimiendo extasiada ante las arremetidas de ese Dios y sentí como mi estómago se contraía.

-No, no, no…- comencé a murmurar mientras golpeaba la encimera. No podía permitir que eso me afectara. Tenía que hacer algo, él no era mío, ni lo sería, no podía sentirme tan poca cosas cada vez que una de sus amantes nos abordara. Yo era otra como ella, yo también había sido su amante y no quería sentirme así…

Volví a fijar la mirada en la chica que proyectaba el espejo- ¡No Bella! - dije mirándola severamente -, no puedes permitirte sufrir por él, no es tuyo, no te equivoques... -me reprendí a mí misma.

Pero sabia que esa lucha seria difícil de combatir. Era yo contra mí misma. Mi lado racional contra el emocional, el práctico contra el pasional, el sensato contra el aventurero. Muchas batallas, muchos yoes y un solo factor común… Él.

- Huye ahora que estás a tiempo - me sugerí a mí misma -, si dejas que siga entrando más en tu corazón, morirás por él... Pero…¿cómo hago?- me pregunté.

Definitivamente esto era una locura, yo hablando y discutiendo conmigo misma.

Tomé aire profundamente varias veces y volví a enfrentarme.

-Me alejaré de él. No permitiré que siga apoderándose de mi voluntad. Y si para eso tengo que desengañarlo, lo haré - me dije a mí misma.

Tomar esa decisión causó un vuelco en mi estómago. La batalla entre mis yoes daba comienzo; y en primer lugar entraban al Rin la sensatez contra mi corazón. Veríamos quien salía victorioso…

Después de refrescarme un poco y retocarme el maquillaje, hice el camino de regreso a la mesa. Mientras me iba aproximando pude ver que Irina ya no estaba, pero en su lugar otra chica diferente ocupaba mi sitio hablando animadamente con él, que parecía a gusto en su compañía. También habían regresado a la mesa Esme y Carlisle, que se mantenían al margen de la conversación hablando entre ellos.

No negaré que de nuevo una ola de celos me recorrió, y comenzaba a fastidiarme sentirme así. Aún faltaba unos poco metros para llegar a la mesa cuando la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía; de pronto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con una expresión de alivio, como si se alegrara de verme; pero yo no me sentía igual, sino todo lo contario. Tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí, alejarme todo lo posible de él y de ese remolino de emociones que me provocaba. Y debió darse cuenta de mi estado porque su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, y a pesar de que aparentaba escuchar a la chica, pude ver como su expresión cambiaba a otra más precavida.

Pero justo a dos mesas antes de llegar a la mía, James me abordó.

- ¡Te encontré!…¿Dónde te has metido? - me preguntó sobresaltándome.

-¡James! - le reprendí - me has asustado.

- Me debes un baile y vengo a cobrármelo - exigió tomando mi mano y tirando de ella. Yo no pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa y vi que Edward nos miraba con rigidez. La chica también miró hacia nuestro lugar y regresó la mirada a él diciéndole algo, pero él seguía mirándonos con la cara tensa, lo que me hizo sentir violenta. James, ajeno a todo, continuó tirando de mí hasta que la mesa dejó de estar a la vista y pude al fin salir del la atracción poderosa de su mirada.

Me condujo hasta la pista donde otros invitados disfrutaban ya de la música, puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y tomó la otra para comenzar a balancearse conmigo.

- Estas preciosa, Bella - me susurró mientra nos hacía girar entre las demás parejas perdiéndonos entre ellos.

Yo me sonrojé, a pesar de que estaba más que acostumbrada a sus piropos y sus halagos, en esta ocasión estaba noblemente más sensible.

- Gracias James - le respondí y noté que él nos acercaba más hasta el punto de que mi pecho casi rozaba el suyo. Su perfume me turbó. No era ni mucho menos tan embriagador como el de Edward, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme llevar por nuevas sensaciones que, por un momento, me permitieron olvidar todo lo que Edward provocaba en mí.

De nuevo nos giró y ahí volví a tomar conciencia de dónde estaba y con quién - James... - lo llamé acercándome a su oído para que pudiera escucharme -, ¿a qué vino lo de la mesa? - le reclamé esta vez a él.

Él se separó un poco para fijar su mirada en la mía, como si quisirea leer en mis ojos lo que esperaba oír, pero yo lo miraba con verdadera curiosidad. De pronto dejó escapar un largo suspiro y fijó de nuevo sus ojos en los mío- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Cullen? - preguntó dejándome asombrada. No era esa la respuesta que yo esperaba, precisamente.

- Qué.. - apenas dije con un hilo de voz.

-A mí no me engañas Bella, sé que algo está pasando entre Edward y tú. ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? - inquirió furioso, aunque la serveridad se leía en sus ojos ya que su voz apenas era un susurro.

Yo alcé la vista tratando de saber con que humor me preguntaba y pude comprobar que era como un amigo, realmente preocupado. Al igual que él, dejé escapar un suspiro sintiéndome descubierta; no quería engañarlo, pero realmente no sabía que contestarle. ¿Qué es lo que realmente había entre nosotros? ¿Una fuerte atracción sexual?.. Edward me gustaba, demasiado sí, y me dolía verlo interactuando con otras pero, aún podía controlar esas emociones, al menos, es lo que esperaba.

- Entre Edward y yo no hay nada, James, no inventes - le contesté a la defensiva a pesar de no querer engañarlo -, él es un hombre comprometido, ¿recuerdas? - dije como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Él nos seguía meciendo al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos tanteaban los míos mientras me escuchaba. Y de pronto se acercó de nuevo a mi oído.

- Eso nunca lo ha detenido - me susurró dejándome impactada. Tanto, que no pude evitar separarme y mirarlo fijamente -. No me mires así, Bella. ¿Acaso piensas qué no sé que él no le es fiel a Ángela? Aunque reconozco que es la primera vez que se le nota - masculló casi más para él que para mí, dejándome estupefacta.

- No… no sé de que hablas - mi voz sonó titubeante.

- Quizás tú no te des cuenta, pero Edward no para de mirarte; se crispa si alguien se te acerca, me di cuenta el día de la barbacoa, y eso me hizo atar cabos.

- James, qué…- seguía sin entender. ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

- Al principio no lo entendía; ya me extrañó que reaccionara de esa manera cuando te conoció en el restaurante, él jamás hubiese tratado a una mujer así, al menos que se sintiera defraudado o dolido por ella, pero no encontraba la conexión. Luego llegaron esos momentos tensos, las reuniones, las miradas; en ellas había más, y para colmo… el día del partido, como nos atacaba, y cuando pasó lo del pie…

- James…- traté de hacerle callar, pero él no estaba por la labor y aún balanceándonos siguió contándome cómo es que había llegado a esa la conclusión.

- ¿Es él, verdad? - me preguntó de pronto.

- No entiendo, no sé… que…- cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, estaba dando en el clavo con todo.

- Es por él que no te sientes atraída por nadie.

- James no…

- Él no es bueno para ti Bella, él no te tratará como te mereces -dijo mirándome furioso.

Esta vez su afirmación me dolió demasiado, ya sabía que no podría, pero que me lo dijese él aún dolía más.

- James por favor…-rogué temblorosa, ya no me esforzaba en desmentir nada, me sentía abatida, sólo quería que callase.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo dejar que te destruyas así, él no te merece… tú no tienes que ser nunca la otra- afirmó rotundamente.

- James…- le pedí con un hilo de voz -, no sigas…- no me di cuenta que habíamos parado de bailar hasta que sentí como sus manos me levantaban la cara para mirarlo.

- Lo sabía… estás enamorada de él - afirmó con los ojos apenados -, pero él no te hará feliz Bella, siento decírtelo, pero no lo hará…

Ya no tenía sentido negarlo, era cierto y sabia que tenía la razón - Lo sé… - confesé derrotada.

Pero cuando pensé que él me rechazaría, me daría de lado, hizo todo lo contrario; me abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte, que no puede evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas al sentir que él no me dejaría sola a pesar de todo.

- No te preocupes preciosa, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de la persona equivocada…- su tono se volvió de nuevo más bromista, como si supiera que lo que realmente necesitaba era apoyo, y no una reprimenda.

- Ojala hubieses sido tú él que conociera en Miami - le confesé mirándolo para que supiera, que en cierta manera, me hubiese gustado que así fuera, como él decía, no estaría sintiendo lo que siento por Edward.

- Te aseguro que si hubiese sido yo, ahora mismo no estarías bailando con otro - me contestó con una radiante sornisa - Aunque, me temo que me queda poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundida mientras él limpiaba esas insolentes lágrimas que se habían atrevido a asomar.

- Pues que ese hombre por el cuál suspiras, está pensando de qué manera asesinarme, y te advierto, viene hacía aquí- yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y él de nuevo se puso serio -. Bella, piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿de acuerdo?, tú vales más que para…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que su voz cargada de reproche lo interrumpió.

- Ya va siendo hora de que te encargues de tu acompañante, ¿no crees, James? - le sugirió Edward taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Pues sí, supongo que deberia- contestó devolviéndole la mirada antes de volver a mirarme a mí - Es que cada vez que estoy con Bella se me olvida todo… - añadió de una manera tan sugerente... que hasta yo misma me sorprendí. No pude evitar mirar de soslayo a Edward que enseguida se había situado a mi lado. Y que al escuchar el comentario se envaró. Aún sin estar en contacto podía sentir la tensión traspasar su cuerpo. James me soltó y sonrió con malicia -. Cuando te aburras con él me buscas, princesa…- se burló guiñándome un ojo antes de soltarme y dejar otro suave beso en la mano.

- Siéntate a esperar - masculló Edward clavando los ojos en él desafiante.

No pude evitar negar con la cabeza, de nuevo los dos gallitos con el pico en alto.

James rió pero se marchó, no sin antes hacerme la señal de que nos llamábamos. Yo asentí con la cabeza y enseguida noté como las manos de Edward me rodeaba por la cintura.

- Pensé que habías venido conmigo, no con él - me reprochó Edward mirándome con dureza, mientras dejaba una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y tomaba la otra para comenzar a bailar. Aunque su tono y su confianza me molestaron, no pude evitar que al sentir su mano en mi espalda una corriente comenzara a recorrer mi espina dorsal estremeciéndome a su paso.

- Te vi muy distraído, no quise interrumpir - mi respuesta también iba cargada de reproche. Edward estrechó los ojos pero comenzó a bailar atrayéndome un poco más a su cuerpo.

En cuanto sentí que mis pechos se rozaba con el de él, un latigazo de placer me atravesó en el acto; su aroma tampoco ayudaba y la atracción de su mirada me estaban creando serios problemas… Recuerda el propósito Bella, no te dejes llevar por lo que te hace sentir, me decía a mí misma… Él no es tuyo… no es libre, no… no..

- Odio cuando se acerca a ti - dijo de pronto sacándome de mi debate mental - Odio saber que él si podría merecerte - enseguida clavé mi mirada en él y lo que ví en sus ojos me desarmó. Sus ojos se veían tan tristes, como si esa afirmación le estuviese partiendo el alma.

- No es él quien me hace sentir, Edward - susurré sin pensarlo mirándolo fijamente. El volvió a clavar la mirada en mis ojos pero me sonrió con tristeza y sin decir nada, sólo mirándome, siguió meciéndome al ritmo de la música.

Podía sentir como sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda provocando que toda mi columna fuera recorrida por un escalofrío electrificarte; de pronto era consciente de cómo su cuerpo estaba casi en completo contacto con el mío; la mano que sujetaba la mía la tenia cerca de su pecho, tanto… que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que extrañamente, latían aceleradamente.

Cerré los ojos intentando disfrutar al máximo de su cercanía. Todo él me hacía estremecer. A quién quería engañar; mi cuerpo se volvía gelatina entre sus brazos, y mi raciocinio dejaba de existir para entregarme de lleno a las sensaciones que me provocaba.

¿Cómo haría para no dejarme llevar? Tan pronto me propuse luchar contra la fuerte atracción que este hombre ejercía sobre mí, antes me dejaba envolver por ella. Pero es que no encontraba un lugar mejor donde estar que entre sus brazos; mi cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente al suyo, como si hubiésemos sido hechos a medida.

De pronto sentí como el deseo se abría paso en mi interior, mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, mi respiración se volvió más pesada, y mis labios comenzaron a picar deseosos de ser calmados por los suyos.

Abrí los ojos después de inspirar profundamente tratando de controlar el deseo desmesurado que comenzaba apoderarse de mí. Pero ese fue otro gran error. De lleno me encontré con esos labios que tanto deseaba, y esa mirada; esa mirada oscura y cargada de deseo, que parecía querer traspasar mi alma.

Quise musitar su nombre, quise susurrarlo en un gemido que atoraba mi garganta tratando de salir. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su aliento entrecortado impactó contra mi cara. Cerré de nuevo los ojos, ¡Dios! No podía desearlo más; mi sexo comenzó a palpitar ansioso, e involuntariamente, me estreché más a él tratando de buscar algo de fricción...

- Dios mío, Bella - susurró acercándose a mi odio cuando giré mi rostro tratando de liberarme de su embrujo -, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me estás haciendo - y clavando con más fuerza sus dedos en mi espalda, me pegó a él completamente dejándome sentir su gran erección.

- Edward…- su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios al sentir un latigazo de placer en mi bajo vientre.

- Bella…- su voz ronca me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza mandando una orden directa a mi sexo que no tardó en humedecerse- Vámonos de aquí…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. No, si en una de estas, estos dos salen ardiendo...ajajajaja y unas cuantas de nosotras a su paso..ajajajjaja No se vale matar a la autora que os quedáis sin el siguiente ;)

Ains mis niñas. Siento de veras no poner los agradecimientos pero eso require más tiempo aquí delante del ordenador y estoy realmente agotada. Ahora mismo son las 3:31 am. Espero que lo comprendáis.

Bienvenida a todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, espero que me acompañéis hasta el final y que todas juntas podamos desfrutar de esta apasionate historia.

Gracias de nuevo por todos esos comentarios, que de verdad, conseguís que mis largas horas de trabajo hayan sido, aunque sea, un poquito más amenas. Para el próximo capitulo no faltarán los agradecimientos. Palabrita.

Y sin falta el proximo domingo actulización. Espero que os guste.

Un beso a todas, en especial a mis reques. Os he extrañado mucho. Gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo en estos días que han sido tan duros. Os amo.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	22. Chapter 22 Raro y celestial don

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores!, aquí de nuevo, esta vez no me tarde...eh? Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestra comprensión, por seguir emocionándome cada día con esos cariñosos y divertidos comentarios. Sois las lectoras más agradecidas del mundo y por eso me fastidia tanto no tener el tiempo suficiente para poder contestaros como relmente desearia en el instante que os leo, pero espero que me sigaís excusando, ya que depués de la supermega estresante y agotadora semana que he llevado no me podía pasar el finde pegada al ordenador. Solo he estado lo suficiente para poder traeros este capi...que...¡que!...¡Dios, cómo viene este capi!...jajajajjajaj

En fin, no me enrollo más, os dejo con él y que ...¡ARDA TROYA!...o los troyanos ;)

Advertencia: Kit a mano.¡ Y no se vale matar a la autoraaaaaaaa...abuelaaaa!, que nos quedamos sin fic y os aseguro que esta hoguera no ha hecho más que prender...(baba)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXII. Raro y celestial don.

Que razón tenía Vittorio Alfieri* cuando dijo: _"Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo." _Y sin duda no era yo una de las bendecidas con ese don.

Simplemente perdía cualquier raciocinio en el mismo instante en el que sentía la presencia de este hombre. Ni que decir tiene que sentir sus dedos clavándose en mi espalda con más presión de la debida,provocando que toda mi piel se erizase y ardiera, notar su palpable excitación presionando mi bajo vientre, tener la certeza de que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, y oirlo decir: "Vamonos de aquí" con la voz ronca cargada de necesidad, era algo para lo que no tenía armas con las que luchar.

Asentir solo fue un mero gesto ante tal arrolladora situación, que me tenía con el corazón a punto de salir de la boca, mientras él clavaba su encendida mirada en la mía sometiéndome. Dios...Cómo resistirse.

Pero con la misma prontitud con la que había prendido a punto de arder,casi literalmente, en la pista de baile, me había helado poco minutos después.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Edward me sacó de la pista con urgencia; una urgencia, que aunque al principio era compartida por mí, quedó en nada cuando llegamos a la mesa y él, sin siquiera contar conmigo, me utilizó argumentando que me sentía cansada y me iba a llevar a casa.

Decir que los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza provocándome una presión agobiante, hasta el punto de sentir que de pronto toda la sala se hacía más pequeña y la sensación de que me faltaba el aire me hacía casi jadear insconscientemente en su busca, sería quedarme corta, ante la sensación de indignación que me embargó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y aunque me sentia utilizada a más no poder, así fue que abandonamos el lugar; aunque mi estado pasó de excesivamente excitado a sumamente cabreado.

¡Cómo qué me sentía cansada!

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que era la excusa más razonable, no sería cortés que el cansado fuera él y me viera obligada a irme, sencillamente sus padres se hubiesen ofrecido a acompañarme, pero….ese no era el tema; el problema fue que no dudó en utilizarme como excusa… y yo, sin otra opción, me vi forzada a mentir. ¿Pero a mentir para qué, para disfrutar de un espectacular y placentero polvo con el prometido de una amiga, que había confiado en mí para apartarlo de las zorras?

¡Dios! ¡Yo me estaba conviertiendo en la peor zorra de todas!

¡Ahhh! , gritaba furiosa en mi interior. Él, ignorando completamente la batalla que se libraba en mi interior, me condujo hasta su coche, entramos, y no tardó en acelerar camino a…¿Dónde?

Esa era otra. ¿Dónde se suponía que íbamos? ¿A mi apartamento? ¿al suyo? ¡mierda, no, él vivía con sus padres! ¿Sería a una mala habitación de hotel?Por más que trataba de controlar la rabia, cada vez se me hacía más difícil. Mi respiración cada vez más agitada, sin duda mandaba señales erróneas a él, que por la manera que tenía de mirarme, estaba segura que pensaba que me moría por ser suya.

De pronto tomó una curva demasiado aprisa, tanto, que hizo que me tambalease en el asiento, y eso me dio la satisfacción de gritarle.

-¡Quieres dejar de correr! - le espeté enfurecida.

Él me miró sorprendido - Lo siento Bella, ¿te has hecho daño? - dijo aminorando la velocidad.

- ¡No! - le contesté con demasiada rabia.

- ¿Sé puede saber qué te ocurre? - preguntó de pronto.

- Nada - respondí secamente. Pero le estaba mintiendo como una bellaca ¿Cómo qué nada, si a punto estaba de abofetearlo?

- Pues no entiendo a qué viene hablarme así - esta vez su tono fue firme y molesto.

Miré hacia la ventanilla tratando de controlar el remolino de emociones que me azotaba; incluso comencé a morder mi labio furiosamente… Era increíble como la ira y la rabia por la situación se iban apoderando de mí a cada minuto que pasaba.

De pronto sentí que se orillaba a un lado de la calle deteniendo por completo el vehículo.

- Bella - me llamó con severidad -, ¿qué es lo qué pasa?

_Estúpida… estúpida… estúpida_. Me decía a mí misma totalmente superada por la situación , no era ese el propósito que nos hicimos.

-Bella, ¿quieres mirarme? - esta vez fue un orden directa, tan directa, que su mano tomó mi mentón y lo giró con un poco de fuerza hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en los suyo.

Al mirarlo, de nuevo un remolino de contradictorias emociones batallaban en mi interior. Por un lado, verlo tensando la mandíbula con los labios apretados conteniendo la frustración, le hacía ver incluso más sexy y atractivo, pero por otro lado, saber que me estaba convirtiendo en otra chica desahogo me estaba matando.

- No sé que he hecho, Bella, pero no me trates así - me recriminó fulminándome con la mirada -. Es algo que queríamos los dos, ¿o es qué tú no lo deseabas también? - su pregunta y la frialdad de su tono me estremecieron.

Claro que lo deseaba, cómo no hacerlo, pero… ¿era lo que realmente quería?

- No es esto lo que quiero, Edward - le contesté frustrada.

- Qué…- musitó sorprendido, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de todo - Yo creí…

- Sé lo que creíste - espeté interrumpiéndole perdiéndome en esa mirada confusa - pero… no es esto lo que quiero - De pronto su mirada pasó de confusa a vacía.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo ofrecerte más - me contestó con tono firme, tensando de nuevo la mandíbula.

Eso era lo que realmente temía, saber que él jamás me elegiría, no me ofrecía más que placer si ningún compromiso y para un momento podría servir pero… ¿sabría vivir con eso o mi corazón se perdería en el proceso?

- Llévame a casa, por favor… - le pedí con un hilo de voz al ser consciente de la pura realidad, sintiendo como de nuevo el vacío se abría paso en mi interior.

- Bella…- susurró en un murmullo roto.

No me atreví a mirarlo, de nuevo giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecer mis ojos.

Él permaneció en silencio, supuse que mirándome y yo sólo podía oír el latido de mi corazón; un corazón que comenzaba a doler. ¿Si al menos supiera qué había una posibilidad de que entre nosotros hubiese más que una simple atracción sexual? Pero no, él acababa de dejarlo muy claro.

De nuevo puso el coche en marcha, esta vez conduciendo más despacio; cada uno íbamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, cada uno tratando de sobrellevar la carga emocional del momento. Alguna vez me permití mirarlo de soslayo y vi que apretaba fuertemente el volante, como si estuviera conteniéndose, como si estuviera librando su propia batalla.

Recé para que llegásemos pronto y poder salir de allí, su fragancia seguía perturbándome, lo que lo hacía todo más doloroso.

Más pronto de lo que había esperado llegamos al portal de mi apartamento. De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio; él seguía mirando al frente y yo… yo no podía aguantar más. Puse mi mano en la manilla para abrir la puerta y justo en el momento en el que intenté abrirla él puso su mano en mi brazo deteniéndome…

- Espera Bella - me pidió a media voz.

Yo estaba inclinada mirando por la ventanilla y continué así, no quería mirarlo, no quería flaquear.

- Edward, por favor… - musité rogándole para que no hiciera todo más difícil.

- Bella, por favor, mírame - me rogó esta vez. Su voz suplicante derribó mis defensas y me hizo mirarlo; el dolor y la profunda tristeza que había en su mirada terminó de desarmarme - Déjame al menos besarte por última vez… - me pidió en un susurro.

Yo, sorprendida, no supe que decir; mis ojos lo examinaban tratando de ver la verdad de esa petición, pero sus ojos eran puramente suplicantes, necesitados. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo desenfrenadamente y sentí un calor que abrasaba mis entrañas. Él se inclinó y llevó sus manos a mi rostro; con el pulgar acariciaba suavemente mis mejillas mientras los otros dedos se perdían entre mis cabellos, podía sentir el calor de sus manos en mi cuello, en mi oreja, en mi cara, provocándome un electrificante cosquilleo… y mi respiración jadeante comenzó a subir y a bajar mi pecho anhelantemente.

- Sólo un beso más para poder recordar el sabor de tus labios el resto de mi vida - susurró con un hilo de voz, tan cerca de mi boca, que su aliento fresco y embriagador golpeó mi rostro.

- Edward…- su nombre susurrado se escapó de entre mis labios mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar; los cerré y en ese preciso instante, sentí como la calidez de sus labios presionaba suavemente, casi con una caricia, los míos.

Su labios comenzaron a moverse casi imperceptiblemente sobre los míos, una y otra vez, hasta que mi propio deseo de saciarme de su sabor me hizo entreabrirlos y eso le dio acceso directo a mi boca.

Con extrema delicadeza delineó con la punta de su lengua mis labios, hasta que finalmente, la introdujo para enredarse con la mía. Sus labios totalmente abiertos ahora abarcaban los míos pasando de unos besos tiernos a otros más demandantes, y yo no pude más que seguir mi propio deseo y llevar mis manos hasta enredarlas en su cabello para presionarle más contra mí.

Quise llorar por dejar escapar la oportunidad de seguir sintiendo todas estas emociones que sus labios me producían; pero no podía ser, él no era libre, y nunca podría ser mío. Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de retener todas estas sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Y por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, me permití sentirlos, marcarlos, saborearlos; permití que mi cuerpo vibrara aunque fuera por última vez. Finalmente, dejé deslizar mis manos por su cuello hasta sus hombros, y haciendo acopio de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad, presioné sobre ellos para separarnos.

Aún nuestras frentes quedaron juntas pero no me atreví a mirarlo, si lo hacía, no podría salir del coche.

- Lo siento…- me disculpé separándome de él sin llegar a mirarlo, y rápidamente abrí la puerta de coche para salir.

- No… no te vayas…- susurró cuando ya salía del coche. Pero no podía escucharle, debía continuar, y mirar atrás sólo nos haría más daño a los dos.

Corrí hacia el interior de mi portal, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía como su mirada se clavaba en mi espalda pero me obligué a seguir a delante.

Abrí con prisas la puerta y seguí corriendo, ni siquiera me entretuve en saludar a Marco, que como buen conserje, supo darme mi espacio y no salió tras de mí para presionarme.

Subí al ascensor que duró una eternidad en llegar a mi planta, volví a correr por el pasillo que llevaba a mi apartamento y, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos, abrí la puerta para dejarme caer sobre ella tras cerrarla.

Ya dentro de la seguridad de mi casa dejé escapar todas esas lágrimas que me permitirían desahogar y desanudar el nudo que tenía formado en mi garganta.

Lloré, lloré como cuando una deja al ser querido, lloré como cuando se pierde algo muy valioso en la vida; lloré por tener que renunciar a él y lloré por mí, por haber sido tan estúpida de enamórame de él.

Sí, ya lo había dicho, enamorada. ¿Cómo fui tan ilusa al pensar que podría salir sin daño de esto? Pero siendo honesta tenía que admitir que no era cosa de ahora, ya no podía borrar el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus palabras… de cómo me miraba, o cómo me hacia el amor, desde ese fatídico día en el que nos separamos en Miami. Porque aunque quería convencerme que sólo había sido sexo, me sentí amada hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo, languido, se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrazada fuertemente a mis rodillas. Traté de calmar mi llanto, levanté mi rostro y enfoqué con la mirada todo a mi alrededor, pero mirara donde mirara lo veía a él. Como si estuviera ahí, revisando de nuevo mi estanteria, curioseando mis fotografías...

Negué con la cabeza al ser consciente de mi estado. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba demasiado, mi piel ardía tan sólo con su recuerdo, mi sexo palpitaba sólo con pensarlo, todo mi cuerpo vibraba memorando el simple timbre de su voz y me odié por eso. Me odié por permitir que me doliera tanto.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse auque el vacío que sentía en mi interior era demasiado desolador. Me levanté enjugándome las lágrimas y a punto estaba de caminar hacia la habitación cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron…

Restregué con fuerza la mano por mi cara tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Estaba completamente segura de que era Marco que, preocupado, venía a preguntar.

Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar o en mirar por la mirilla, simplemente abrí, y cuando lo hice, sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba.

Él estaba ahí, tras mi puerta, con un semblante triste pero decidido, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él volviendo a unir mis labios con los suyos…

Al principio me quedé helada, totalmente paralizada, pero su efluvio me envolvió provocando que cerrara de nuevo los ojos y entonces me dejé llevar sin pensarlo más por el placer que me provocaba sus labios. No tardé en llevar mis manos a su pecho y, agarrando fuertemente de su camisa, lo introduje dentro de la casa. Él de una patada la cerró, y sus manos, que un principio me pegaban a él por mi cintura, comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo llevándome a un estado de excitación que jamás había sentido.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, su lengua exploraba mi boca sin compasión, sus labios se presionaban contra los míos, y de un sólo movimiento nos giró quedando yo apoyada de la puerta.

- No puedo…- susurró sobre mis labios, yo seguía perdida entre todas esas sensaciones que erizaban mi piel, que me hacían vibrar -, no puedo dejar que te vayas.

Un nuevo gemido salió de mis labios al oírlo, esto era una locura, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme; lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, y lo necesitaba de igual manera.

Cuando sus manos viajaron a mis nalgas, el latigazo de placer me hizo separarme de sus labios y echar la cabeza hacia atrás; algo que no dudó en aprovechar él, que llevó sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó a succionar, a morder. Dios mío. No había nada más delicioso que sus labios y sus dientes en mi piel. Frenético besó toda la extensión de piel de mi cuello, mandíbula, lóbulo; y yo cada vez más perdida, sintiendo como cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se activaban llevando un calor sofocante a mi vientre, provocando que mi sexo palpitara anhelante.

- Bella…- mi nombre salió de sus delicioso labios como una invocación antes de llevar su boca a mi clavícula y seguir deleitándome con sus besos. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, y con maestría, comenzaba a bajar la cremallera; en pocos segundo la seda de mi vestido se deslizó por toda mi piel dejando mi pecho al desnudo completamente para él.

- Bella…- volvió a musitar ante la sorpresa, pero enloquecido atacó mis pechos. Y yo seguía perdida,incapaz de reaccionar, sólo sintiendo arder la piel por donde él posaba sus labios. Mis pezones, dolorosamente erguidos, rogaban por ser atendidos ,y no tardó en hacerlo como si mi cuerpo hablara directamente al suyo. Su húmeda y cálida lengua comenzó a lamerlos, a rodearlos, a golpearlos llevándome a un estado de excitación tal que podía sentir la humedad de mi propio sexo.

Era incapaz de pensar, sólo quería sentir, y eso fue lo que hice cuando se separó un poco de mí, permitiendo que el vestido terminara deslizándose totalmente hasta el suelo dejándome sólo con el pequeño tanga ante él.

El sonido gutural que brotó de su garganta me hizo estremecer al verme tan desnuda, volvió a deslizar lentamente sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de mi tanga y con suma delicadeza sacó esa última prenda. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, jadeante y desnuda, mientras él seguía totalmente vestido.

- Dime que no me deseas… - me pidió en un susurro entrecortado mientras llevaba sus manos de nuevo a mis nalgas, ahora desnudas, y de un solo movimiento, me impulsó hasta dejarme enganchada de su cintura.

- Dime que pare Bella, porque no puedo resistirme…- continuó susurrando, su voz sonaba atormentada.

Pero yo no quería que parase, ahora no, y llevando mis manos a su camisa, comencé a desabrochar los botones dejado por fin su terso pecho a mi merced.

- Te deseo Edward, y no quiero que pares - le contesté jadeante mientras continuaba desabrochando su pantalón.

Él no dejó de besarme en la boca, en el cuello, en la oreja, haciéndome estremecer hasta la locura al sentir su respiración jadeante.

Con torpeza, dada la situación, conseguí bajarle el pantalón y sus bóxer dejando esa gloriosa erección a mi completa disposición y no dudé en llevar mis manos y rodearla suavemente, provocando que un gemido de placer brotara de sus labios. Él seguía apretándome las nalgas, pegándome completamente a él lo que hacía que sintiese el roce de su piel en mi sexo. Su camisa seguía sobre sus hombros y al verlo, me pareció el hombre más sexy y deseable del mundo.

- Fóllame…- le pedí con la respiración entrecortada -, no lo soporto más Edward… fóllame.

- Lo estoy deseando - me contestó él, también con dificultad, mientras me izaba y se posicionaba entrando de una sola estocada en mi interior.

Sentir como se abría paso en mi interior me hizo perder la razón. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo; me sentía completa, llena, y todo mi cuerpo vibraba involuntariamente llevando una corriente por mi espina dorsal hasta mi cerebro que me hizo gemir de puro placer.

Sus arremetidas hacían que me golpeara una y otra vez contra la puerta, pero yo no quería que parase, una y otra vez me llevaba a ese punto, al borde del abismo, enloqueciéndome por completo. Sus gemidos, su respiración jadeante cerca de mi oído me llevaban más cerca de alcanzar mi clímax y sus dedos clavados en mis nalgas me proporcionaban un placentero dolor volviéndolo todo mucho más excitante.

Sentía correr todo un torrente de placer por todas y cada una de mis venas; mi cuerpo temblaba sintiendo como él me penetraba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más hondo. Ya no lo soportaba más… estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo bestial.

- Sí..sí…sí…- jadeaba sin remedio, pidiéndole más, anhelando que me llevara hasta ese cielo que solo él sabía.

-Oh, Bella… Bella… - le oía murmurar entre sus jadeos y eso me bastó para llegar y explotar sobre él con un grito de puro placer, apretándolo en mi interior de tal manera, que enseguida noté como él se vaciaba completamente en mí.

Él siguió penetrándome con menos intensidad, provocando que mi orgasmo se alargase hasta lo imposible… Quedé totalmente exhausta y como gelatina sobre su cuerpo, apenas conseguía sacar fuerzas para sostenerme de sus hombros y él no tenía que estar mucho mejor que yo, ya que enseguida, y con dificultad, me llevó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer aún dentro de mí.

Por un largo rato permanecimos en silencio, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasasen, que nuestros cuerpo dejaran de vibrar y convulsionar antes las sacudidas de placer que seguían azotándonos.

En la vida podía sentirme mejor de lo que estaba en este momento. Vibrando entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo aún dentro de mí.

- Lo siento…- le oí susurrar en medio de mi neblina -, maldigo mi mala suerte…- volvió a susurrar, lo que me hizo mirarlo y él, aún con los ojos cerrados, se veía desolado, destruido, como si se sintiera el ser más miserable del planeta. Y lo entendía, ahora sabía por lo que podía estar pasando. Si Esme me había dicho la verdad, él se sentía prisionero en su relación con Ángela y eso me destrozó el alma.

- Edward…- susurré su nombre con una gran carga de tristeza. Él abrió por fin sus ojos y los clavó en los mío. Había tanto dolor en ellos que me estremeció y sin pensarlo, me abracé a él queriendo borrar eso que le atormentaba.

- Lo siento…- volvió a susurrar ahora entre mi pelo. Y noté como sus brazos me abrazaron fuerte contra él - no deb…

-Shhhss..- le interrumpí haciéndolo callar. No quería lamentaciones, no quería remordimientos. Me removí un poco consiguiendo que él saliese de una vez de mí. No negaré que enseguida sentí el vacío y la frialdad -. No digas nada, vamos a la habitación…- le susurré. Él, que había tenido los ojos cerrado hasta ese momento, los abrió y me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión - ven… - volví a pedirle levantándome y tirando de su mano.

Él se levantó y acabó de quitarse los pantalones y la camisa quedando, al fin, tan desnudo y expuesto como yo.

- Bella…- pronunció mi nombre en un pregunta, como queriendo cerciorarse de que había entendido bien, yo le sonreí consiguiendo que él me devolviera la sonrisa, aunque en la suya había un deje de tristeza que llegó a partirme el alma -. Eres tan hermosa - me susurró llevando sus manos de nuevo a mi rostro para después volver a besarme con delicadeza, con ternura. Apenas unos roces que de nuevo me hicieron estremecer.

Yo me dejé envolver de su aroma, de su calidez, de la electrificante corriente que me recorría hasta que sentí que me tomaba en brazos como a una novia. Mi corazón brincó y miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago... Podía llegar a ser tan romántico... Yo no tardé en rodearlo con mis brazos por su cuello y, sin separar un solo segundo mis labios de los suyos, caminó conmigo en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación, me dejó sobre la cama, y después de mirarme embelesado, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío, se inclinó sobre mí y volvió a capturar mis labios.

De nuevo lo hicimos y dos veces más le siguieron, toda la noche sintiendo como me amaba, aunque sólo lo pensara yo, así lo sentía y así me hacía sentir. Y con el cansancio y la sensación de estar colmada, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Mañana tocaría afrontar este nuevo acontecimiento, pero ahora… ahora me permitiría, egoístamente, disfrutar de lo que me gustaría tener el resto de mi vida… El calor de sus brazos, rodeándome mientras dormíamos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Oh sí, oh sí...¡ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Dios mio siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!... Dios bendito y todos los santos juntos, ¡Que hombre! Pobre Bella, imposible resistirse aunque desearía no caer en algo que de antemano sabes que te va a hacer daño, pero el deseo nos hace débiles y si encima el condenado se muestra realmente atormentado por la situación, casi que era un compromiso consolarle. Ainssss...suertuda, ya me gustaría mí ser la consoladora...(baba)

En fin mis amores, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Os asuste al principio, eh? (saraes canturrea con una sonrisa maléfica) Ya me imagino a la mayoria diciendo : " Dios, esta perra nos deja con las ganas otra vez" jajajajjajajajajaj.

*Vittorio Alfieri: Dramaturgo y poeta italiano (1749-1803)

Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo que me voy a la playita que aquí hace un calor insoportable y durante la semana ni pensar en pisarla.

Muchas garcias a todas por vuestro cariño y por seguir acompañándome en esta historia que de verdad adoro. Es una pasada poder compartirla y disfrutarla con ustedes.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga.**

Muchas gracias de corazón y comparto con vosotras mi entusiamos por haber pasado ya los 1500 rr. En serio, teniendo en cuenta el porcentaje tan bajo de lectoras que se molestan en dejar un comentario, valoro como un tesoro cada uno de ellos. También os doy la bienvenida a todas las que os habéís incorporado a la historia, deseo de todo corazón que disfrutéis tanto como lo hago yo.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el miércoles.

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Ni os imagináis lo triste que me siento por no poder estar cada noche como siempre, pero el cansacio esta vez no me esta dando opción. Y Ali, el momento "PROTESTE USTED" quedará abierto siempre. Ya sabes que adoro tus protestas...ajajajajaja

Felíz comienzo de semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	23. Chapter 23 El paquete

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores!, aquí estoy de nuevo, más agobiada que spiderman en un escampado, pero deseando traeros este nuevo capi. Os gusto el anterior eh? (movimiento de cejas)

Muchísima gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Me alegra muchísmo que os haya gustado, aún cuando os asusté al principio (saraes con sonrisilla divertida) Siento de veras no tener tiempo para devolveros los mensajes como me gustaria, espero que pronto pueda disponer de más tiempo libre.

Ahora ya no me enrollo y os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXIII. El paquete.

Desperté como hacía ya tiempo que no lo hacía, con la agradable sensación de sentirme colmada y extrañamente feliz. Sonreí involuntariamente, estaba completamente segura que hasta cara de tonta tenía, pero todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior me hacía lucir y sentir así.

Sin girarme, y perezosamente, estiré el brazo hacia el lugar donde él había dormido, aunque, antes incluso de hacerlo, ya sabía que encontraría un lugar vacío. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y en este caso entendía perfectamente que era lo mejor. De igual manera no pude evitar rodar por la cama hasta enterrar mi rostro en su lado y sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecia con solo aspirar su olor, ahí estaba, esa peculiar fragancia que me hacía cerrar los ojos y desear volver a tenerlo cerca, expecíficamente, rodeándome con sus brazos.

¡Dios! Me había dejado llevar; de nuevo caí entre sus brazos, y aunque traté de resistirme, simplemente fue imposible; lo necesitaba demasiado, lo anhelaba demasiado. Su caricias, sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo; todo me hacía vibrar, sentirme viva; nadie jamás me hizo sentir tan plena como lo hacía él. Era un amante entregado, generoso, preocupado en dar todo el placer y lo conseguía; yo simplemente me convertía en un títere entre sus manos, podía hacer conmigo y mi voluntad lo que quisiera, y yo era consciente de ello.

¿Pero dónde me dejaba eso de nuevo? ¿En qué posición?

Después de lo ocurrido, era plenamente consciente de que no tenía voluntad para resistirme, pero de igual manera, me negaba rotundamente a que me utilizase como un simple desahogo. Yo era Isabella Swan, ¡por el amor de Dios! El simple hecho de que él pensara en tratarme como una más de sus amiguitas me enfermaba, me resultaba tan humillante que no entendía como había accedido a esto. Pero entonces recordaba su cara depués de haber sucumbido a esta extraña atracción que los dos sentiamos, y supe que él se sentía igual que yo. Algo en mi interior me gritaba que no, que él no podía pensar así de mí; su manera de tomarme ciertamente era pasional y arrolladora, pero a su vez, su forma de mirarme, o de abrazarme, o simplente de disculparse, no correspondía a un ser sin escrúpulos y vividor. No, Edward podía ser muchas cosas, pero ese hombre que anoche me hizo el amor en varias ocasiones, no era un ser déspota o egoista.

¿Cómo haría para encontrar un equilibrio que no perjudicara mi salud mental?

Volví a girarme quedando boca arriba mirando al techo. Sonreí de nuevo al recordar con que delicadeza y a la vez con que ímpetu me tomaba; al recordar su rostro retorcido de placer mientras entraba completamente en mí, como mordía su labio haciéndome estremecer mientras clavaba sus fuertes dedos en mi cadera para unirnos por completo, haciendo sus penetraciones más profundas, más duras…

Un escalofrío me recorrió por entera y me obligó a encogerme buscando el calor de mi propio cuerpo, mientras frotaba mis piernas tratando de calmar el cosquilleo que se había instalado entre ellas. ¿Cómo puede ser que su simple recuerdo me encendiese de esa manera? Gemí vergonzosamente al sentir mi sexo más sensible de lo normal, y no era para menos; casi toda la noche estuvo dentro de mí y ahora me pasaba factura.

De nuevo sonreí al pensar en todo lo que provocaba en mí, hasta esta molestia me haría recordarlo todo el día sin siquiera proponérselo.

Volví a girarme sobre mi cuerpo y miré hacia el lugar donde él se había dormido abrazado a mí y entonces la vi.

Con rapidez me incorporé provocando que la sábana que me cubría dejara mis pechos al descubierto, estiré de nuevo el brazo y tomé la nota que había sobre la almohada.

¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

Sencillo, me contesté a mí misma, porque tenías la nariz enterrada en ella. Volví a sonreír por mi atontada estupidez. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que era una quinceañera que soñaba despierta con su primer beso.

Con cierta ansiedad desdoble la hoja que había tomado y un pellizco atizó mi estómago al ver su letra, apenas eran unas palabras, pero que me hicieron casi gritar como adolescente al ver que no se había ido sin más.

"_No quise despertarte, estabas tan linda como te recordaba. A las 7 paso a buscarte. Cenarás conmigo. Viste informal. E.C_."

Mordí mi labio intentando no sonreír de emoción, pero fue algo inevitable. Como niña pequeña me dejé caer hacía tras y empecé a patalear emocionada y entusiasmada, mientras abrazaba la nota sobre mi pecho. Podía ser tan arrogante a veces, pero eso me gustaba de él. Era tierno pero a la vez rudo, a veces parecía un niño indefenso y otras veces, como ahora, un hombre impositivo. Todo un abanico de cualidades que me hacían sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ser suya, de sentirme suya.

De pronto dejé de patalear y me incorporé bruscamente - ¡Bella, por Dios! - me reprendí a mí misma -¿Qué haces pensando así? ¿Acaso eres masoquista o qué?- negaba con la cabeza al ver mi actitud de colegiala enamoradiza ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, ese hombre, en toda su extensión, me hacia vibrar y sentirme viva.

Volví a leer la nota una y mil veces más, y cada vez mi sonrisa se hacía más genuina. Me encantaba que no diera opción a réplica, esa seguridad en sí mismo era lo que en un principio me había cautivado de él. Y no podía negarlo, me excitaba sobremanera.

¿Informal?, pensé reparando en esa parte de la nota ¿Dónde me llevaría? Y una cena… esto era lo más parecido a una cita.

De pronto tomé conciencia de la realidad. Un cita, pero… una cita con el prometido de otra persona. No pude evitar que mi rostro se entristeciese.

"_Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo ofrecerte más…" _De pronto sus palabras comenzaron a martillear en mi cabeza. Él había sido sincero, no podía ofrecerme más que esto. Entonces… ¿a qué venia salir a cenar?

Me levanté con una sensación de tristeza, miré hacia la cama y suspiré profundamente sintiendo de nuevo esa incómada sensación en la boca del estómago cuando vi el reboltillo de sábanas, prueba indudable de la acción que había habido sobre ella en la noche ¿Cómo seguía ilusionándome así?

Con un total abatimiento me metí en la ducha y dejé que la sensación de vacío volviese a invadirme. Me quedé apoyada contra la pared mientras sentía el agua correr por mi espalda, mis nalgas, mis piernas; empapándome y reconfortándome físicamente, pero el vacío continuaba ahí, provocando que mi estómago se contrajese.

¿Cómo hacía para hacerme cambiar de ánimos tan rápido? En un momento gritaba histérica cual quinceañera y al otro, me abatía sintiéndome una traidora, una usurpadora de algo que no me pertenecía.

Salí de la ducha, me apliqué la crema hidratante con lentitud, pensando en todas esas contradictoras emociones que me azotaban, todo lo que él me provocaba, y como mi voluntad mermaba en su presencia. En este preciso instante podría decidir no ir con él, salir y no estar para cuando él viniese a buscarme; sería tan fácil como eso; él no me debía nada como tampoco le debía yo a él. Pero por otro lado quería saber qué es lo que pretendía, realmente necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando con nosotros y qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere de mí.

Terminé de vestirme y caminé hacia la cocina aún debatiendo entre las mil posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir en la tarde. Me preparé un café, y justo en el momento en el que me disponía a tomármelo, el telefonillo de la puerta sonó.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome quién sería.

-¿Sí, quién es? - pregunté extrañada.

- _Srta Swan, al habla Marco._

- Ah, hola Marco. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- _Acá ha llegado un paquete para usted_.

- ¿Un paquete? - pregunté extrañada.

- _Necesito firmar, pero quería preguntarle primero_.

- Claro, claro… atiéndelo.

- _Enseguida se lo subo._

- Gracias, Marco, muy amable - le contesté antes de dejar el telefonillo.

No negaré que estaba intrigada…¿Un paquete? ¿De quién seria? y… ¿Qué sería?

¡Aaahhhh! Odiaba las sorpresas por eso, ese cosquilleo que se instalaba en mi estómago me mataba.

En menos de cinco minutos Marcó llamó a la puerta. No tardé en abrir, para qué iba hacerme la desinteresada cuando me mataba la curiosidad.

- Hola Marco, Buenos días - le saludé.

- Buenos días, Srta Swan. Acá lo tiene.

Marco me entregó el paquete. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se trataba o de quién podría haberlo enviado.

Después de llevarme un largo minuto mirando el dichoso paquete, el carraspeo de Marco me hizo volver la vista hacia él.

-¿Algún problema? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Ah…no…no, gracias Marco - le contesté.

- Entonces, si no necesita nada más, me retiro - dijo antes de irse.

- Esta bien, Marco. Gracias - le despedí antes de que se marchara.

Cerré la puerta sin quitar la vista al misterioso paquete que no traía remitente alguno, y caminé hasta la cocina con cierto resquemor.

Lo dejé sobre la barra y tomé la taza de café. Desde luego que para una novela de misterio esto no tenía precio, pero …¡Aaah! La curiosidad me mataba así que, ignorando las advertencias que mis padres siempre me hacía sobre abrir paquetes sin remitente, tragué rápidamente el sorbo del café y tomé el paquete, rasgué el envoltorio y apareció una pequeña cajita de madera.

Volví a mirarla, de un lado, de otro, pero nada, nada que me indicara de quién podría ser. Ya sólo me quedaba ver lo que contenía. No negaré que los nervios se acumularon en mi estómago, tomé aire profundamente, y lentamente abrí el cierre destapando la tapa de la misma.

-¡Qué demonios! - exclamé al ver que la caja sólo contenía una pluma.

-¿Una pluma? - dije decepcionada . Pero al tomar la pluma, debajo había una pequeña nota. Solté la pluma en la mesa y leí la nota.

" ¿_Le recuerdas?_"

-¿Le recuerdas? - leí en voz alta totalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir todo esto?

Volví a mirar la caja, su interior, su exterior, nada… nada en absoluto me decía de quién podría ser. Miré la pluma y volví a tomarla con los dedos. Era una pequeña pluma blanca, era hermosa sí, porque tenia cierta pelusilla en el extremo, pero aún así no me decía nada… qué se supone que debe de recordarme y a quién.

Estuve meditando por un tiempo pero como no llegaba a ninguna conclusión decidí regresar la pluma a la caja junto con la nota y caminé hasta la habitación. La dejé sobre la mesilla y fui a lavarme los dientes. Al instante mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Rodé los ojos mientras me enjuagaba la boca…¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonar cuando andaba ocupada? Corrí de nuevo al cuarto y lo busqué.

- ¿Diga? - pregunté agitada por la carrera.

- _Hola Bella, soy Rose. ¿Estás vestida? _- me preguntó sin tomar aire.

- Claro ¿por qué? - le pregunté intrigada.

- _En veinte minutos pasamos a buscarte, he quedado con Ali para ir de compras así que… prepara la cartera nena._

- ¡Oh, genial!, os esperare abajo…- exclamé encantada de tener un día de chicas, eso me ayudaría a no estar pensando ni en Edward ni en la dichosa cajita todo el día.

- _De acuerdo, recuerda, en veinte minutos_.

- Ahí estaré.

Colgué la llamada y de pronto mi ánimo mejoró, igual me venia bien distraerme un poco.

Como habían dicho, en veinte minutos el Porche rojo de Rose aparcaba frente a mi portal.

- ¡Hola chicas! - saludé entusiasmada mientras entraba en el auto.

- ¡Hola Bella! - respondieron al unísono lo que les hizo reír.

-¿Preparada para un día de chicas? - preguntó Alice con una sonrisa radiante.

- Siempre preparada para eso, amiga - le respondí moviendo las cejas sugestivamente - además, necesito pasarme por Victoria secret.

- ¡Wow!…¿tienes una cita? - preguntó Rose picaronamente.

- No, pero me gusta comprarme cosas por si alguna vez surge - le respondí tratando de disimular.

- En eso te doy la razón Bella - dijo Alice -, no se necesita una cita para renovar tu ropa interior.

- Pues no se diga más, habrá tiempo para todo - comentó alegremente Rose mientras arrancaba.

Y así comenzamos una mañana más que alegre entre tiendas y tiendas….

A medio día decidimos parar para almorzar. Entramos en una cafetería donde nos pedimos unas ensaladas, aún queríamos visitar un par de tiendas más y no queríamos sentirnos pesadas.

- Oye, que pena que te fuiste ayer tan pronto - dijo de pronto Alice mientras el camarero iba a por nuestra comanda.

- Ah… sí, me sentía cansada- mentí resignada.

- Pues después fuimos a tomarnos algo con los chicos, pensamos que Edward y tú os podríais haber apuntado.

- ¿Edward y yo? - pregunté extrañada sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más celeridad.

- Claro, fuisteis juntos, ¿no?.. Podíais haber venido con nosotros- añadió Rose de lo más tranquila.

- No sé Rose, no me parece. Ángela no está y no quiero… -contesté mordiéndome inevitablemente el labio. En verdad me sentía incómoda. Será que ellas sospechaban algo y trataban de sonscarme, me removí inquieta.

- ¡Tonterías!, precisamente por eso. Él necesita salir más y bueno, tú eres nuestra amiga, seria una simple salida entre amigos.

- Bueno, en otra ocasión será- respondí tratando de no darle importancia a ver si así cambiabamos de tema.

Y gracias a Dios así fue. Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales mientras comíamos, lo que habíamos comprado, donde lo utilizaríamos, en fin, cosas de chicas.

Pero cuando las dos se levantaron para ir al servicio y me dejaron sola, el recuerdo de la caja vino a mi mente.

"¿_Le recuerdas?_"

De nuevo esas palabras me dejaron pensativa, y supuse que se tenía que notar en mi cara porque de pronto, oí la voz de Rose.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Bella? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Qué? - respondí sorprendida, ni me había dado cuenta que habían regresado.

- Estabas como en otro mundo. ¿Algo te preocupa? - preguntó esta vez Alice que miró a Rose ¿cómplicemente?

Por un momento me debatí en si contarles o no, si hubiese sido mi mejor amiga no hubiese dudado; pero ese era otro tema ¿ Debería preocupar a Tanya con algo así? Conociéndola como la conocía, pensaría que me acosaban o algo y no tardaría en venir acá… Así que decidí que mis nuevas amigas igual podían ayudarme a entender lo del mensaje y al menos habría alguien que estuviese al tanto, por si finalmente se tratase de algún acosador.

- Vamos, Bella, entendemos que nos conoces desde hace poco tiempo, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en nosotras - me animó Rose sonriéndome cariñosamente.

- Es cierto, Bella, puedes confiar en nosotras - de nuevo Alice la secundó.

Yo no pude evitar morder mi labio, siempre hacia eso cuando me sentía nerviosa - Veréis chicas… - les dije tomando aire - hoy a ocurrido algo extraño - las miré a ver como reaccionaban.

- ¿Algo extraño? - preguntó Rose y miró de nuevo a Alice.

- Sí, en la mañana me llegó un paquete, no traía remitente y eso me extraño bastante.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Alice ansiosa animándome a continuar. Yo sonreí al ver su curiosidad.

- Al abrir el paquete me encontré con una pequeña cajita de madera, nada en su exterior me indicaba algo, así que, terminé de abrirla y dentro de ella encontré una pequeña pluma… - de nuevo las miré para ir analizando sus expresiones. Una vez más ellas se miraron y de nuevo clavaron la mirada en mí.

- ¿Y no sabes quién te la ha podido mandar? - preguntó Rose.

- No, pero eso no es todo. Cuando cogí la pluma, justo debajo había una pequeña nota - de nuevo las miré.

- ¿Y..? - volvió a preguntar Alice impaciente.

- Que en la nota solo ponía: "¿le recuerdas?"… y nada más.

Ambas volvieron a mirarse y de nuevo clavaron sus ojos en mí.

- He de reconocer que es intrigante, y…¿ realmente no te recuerda a nadie? - preguntó Alice sondeando - No sé, a un novio de la juventud, una amiga, ¿por qué no tendrás enemigos, verdad? - preguntó visiblemente preocupada antes de volver a mirar a Rose.

Aunque su última pregunta me sorprendió - No… que yo sepa - respondí un tanto preocupada.

- Pues entonces ha de ser de alguien que tuvo algo contigo, algún ex novio o amigo íntimo tal vez… - sugirió Rose moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

- ¿Qué? , no…- me apresuré a contestar - … el único novio que he tenido ha sido y es uno de mis mejores amigos, te aseguro que él no podría hacer algo así, y de hecho, esa pluma no me recuerda nada que ver con él - ¿O sí? me mordí el labio ante la risa que me provoco la conexión entre la pluma y la recien conocida condición de mi ex-novio, pero finalmente la rechacé, si algo no tenía Jacob, precisamente, era pluma.

- Quizás sea de alguien que conociste hace mucho tiempo, no sé… ¿un amigo de la infancia? - sugirió esta vez Alice, de nuevo las dos se miraron, incluso me pareció ver una sonrisa cómplice entre ellas y eso comenzaba a mosquearme; aunque no había pensado en eso.

- Bueno, no sé. La verdad que de mi infancia no tengo muchos recuerdos. La pasé con mi madre ya que mis padres se separaron y bueno, mis amigos están en Barcelona, todo mis recuerdos se remontan allá y no, definitivamente nada que ver con una pluma - dije pensativa - ¿Quizás se hayan equivocado y el paquete no fuera para mí?

Las dos volvieron a mirarse y rodaron los ojos.

- Bella, por favor, acabas de decir que no venía remitente, no a quién iba dirigida.

-¡Joder! - exclamé de pronto y ambas rompieron en risas - definitivamente esto me está haciendo decir tonterías -no pude evitar unirme a las risas.

- Sabes Bella, igual deberías esperar a ver si te llegan más mensajes, si no, quizás haya sido una broma - dijo Rose tomando la cartera - y ahora, mejor movamos nuestros ricos traseros señoritas, se nos hace tarde y Emmett me ha invitado al cine.

Alice y yo reímos ante su sugerente movimiento de caderas y la seguimos. Pagamos nuestras consumiciones y después de ir a varias zapaterías, regresamos a casa.

¡Dios!, ya eran las seis y en una hora Edward pasaría a recogerme.

Me metí corriendo a la ducha. Como me dijo que iba a ser informal, me decidí por unos vaqueros y un Top con escote, y no pude evitar ponerme unos de los nuevos conjuntos íntimos que había comprado. Puede que la cita sólo fuese para hablar pero por si acaso, mejor iba preparada; sonreí ante mis alocados pensamientos, ni yo misma me entendía y el culpable era él, su solo pensamiento me hacia desvariar.

Como había dicho, a las siete en punto, Marco me avisó de que le Señor Cullen estaba abajo esperando. Sonreír sintiendo de nuevo las mariposillas. Definitivamente, esto no iba a acabar bien, pero ya no podía dar vuelta a tras, tendría una cita con él.

Bajé enseguida y he de reconocer que mi corazón se saltó un latido al verlo. Edward me esperaba apoyado de la puerta del volvo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando distraídamente hacia un lado, por lo que no me vio. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros al igual que yo, una camiseta gris oscura y una cazadora de cuero, su cabello, como siempre, algo despeinado pero ¡por Dios! estaba tremendamente sexy.

Mi bajo vientre palpitó solo de pensar lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacerme y eso solo con verlo, a ver como hacía para que las hormonas, anormalmente agitadas ultimamente, no me hicieran protagonizar una velada bochornosa.

Comencé a caminar hacia él después de hacer varias respiraciones profundas tratando de calmar los nervios que se habían instalado en mi estómago, y fue entonces que él me vio y… ¡Dios, mío!, esa sonrisa hizo que me derritiera en el acto. Definitivamente iba a tener serios problemas para bajar mi libido en esta cita.

Él se separó del coche y salió a mi encuentro; nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos por un largo rato, hasta que él acortó la distancia que nos separaba y dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

- Estás preciosa - susurró cerca de mi oído. Yo cerré los ojos al sentir un escalofrío recorrerme por entera- no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.

Al oírlo, miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago. No tenía ni idea cuales eran los motivos para esta cita, pero si de algo estaba segura… es que tendría que contenerme para no saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

Aún con el fuerte sonrojo que se había instalado en mis mejillas cuando le oí decir que estaba desando verme, entré en el volvo mientras él sujetaba la puerta. Siempre tan caballeroso; le sonreí tímidamente. Él no tardó en rodear el vehículo y entrar sonriéndome mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y ponía el coche en marcha.

No pude evitar morderme el labio al verlo con esa sonrisa radiante mientras maniobraba para salir de allí. Definitivamente estaba jodida… bueno, o al menos lo estaría, pensé divertidamente ante mi ocurrencia. ¡Ah, Dios mío!, la de disparates que este hombre me hacía pensar.

Durante unos minutos, los dos permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, aunque, a decir verdad, sentía curiosidad de a dónde me llevaría.

- Ah… Edward… - traté de llamar su atención, él dejó de mirar por un segundo la carretera para mirarme.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó volviendo la vista al frente.

- Esto…. ¿dónde vamos? - le pregunté intrigada, desde luego, por la manera en la que íbamos vestidos no sería a uno de esos prestigioso y exclusivos restaurantes de la ciudad.

De pronto vi que fruncía un poco el ceño como preocupado por algo.

- Verás, Bella…- miró por su ventanilla para verificar que podía incorporarse a la autopista -, ahora me da un poco de reparo porque no quiero que confundas las cosas.

Ahora era yo la que fruncía el ceño sin entender.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté cautelosamente.

Él dejó escapar el aire y volvió a mirarme.

- Vista al frente, Edward, por favor - le pedí.

Él sonrió pero me hizo caso; negó con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa para, finalmente, volver a fruncir el ceño.

- Es que esta mañana cuando te sugerí que vistieras informal, lo dije porque quería llevarte a cenar a un lugar que quizás no sea de tu agrado - dijo con una mueca de preocupación.

- ¡Dios!, ¿dónde me llevas? - pregunté alarmada.

- Este…- se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la otra sujetaba el volante -, no te asustes, no es que se coma mal, de hecho, es todo lo contrario, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Edward, me pones de los nervios - le reprendí -. Dime que no me llevas a comer comida gruda porque me da algo - el dejó escapar una risotada ante la desperación de mis palabras.

- No tranquila- contestó divertido para unos segundos depués ponerse serio otra vez - Es solo que es un restaurante de estos familiares, y no quiero que pienses que es que me avergüenzo de ir contigo a otro sitio o que no quiero que nos vean, es sólo que... - volvió a tocarse el pelo -. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? - preguntó algo inquieto.

Yo dejé escapar el aire alivida y me quedé mirándolo por un largo rato presionando un labio con otro tratando de no reírme, ¡era tan adorable cuando se veía así!.. Finalmente no pude aguantar más y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

- Me encantan las hamburguesas, de hecho, lo que me sorprende es que al "Gran Edward Cullen" les gusten - le contesté burlándome.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero al verme una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Adoro esas hamburguesas Bella, son las mejores del mundo, de hecho, es mi rincón favorito. Nunca he llevado a nadie allí… - me confesó casi en un susurró.

- Oh, es… gracias entonces-. No sabía que contestar a eso. Me llevaba a su rincón favorito y sería la primera persona que lo hiciera, definitivamente, era algo importante…

- No hay de qué, Bella, en verdad puede que no te guste, pero… el que te haya invitado a cenar, es con un propósito, y para mí, ese era el lugar más apropiado.

- Oh, entiendo… -susurré. Fue lo único que pude contestar. De pronto los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi estómago intranquilizándome. ¿Cuál sería ese propósito?

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Uff...leches! hasta yo tengo esos nervios en el estómago. Por qué tiene que dejarnos este hombre así ¬¬

Nada chicas, habrá que esperar al próximo para saber cuál será dicho propósito ...muajajajaa

Muchas garcias a todas por vuestro cariño y por seguir acompañándome en esta historia que de verdad adoro. Es una pasada poder compartirla y disfrutarla con ustedes.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510.

Muchas gracias a todas de corazón y bienvenida a las que os incorporáis. Espero que disfrutéis el viaje.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el domingo. Que ya lo advierto...se viene intenso (movimiento de ceja)

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Ainsss, este verano, entre trabajo y playita en familia, no me están dejando respirar ¬¬

Felíz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	24. Chapter 24 La promesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas, de nuevo estoy aquí y una vez más lamento mucho no haberos devuelto el comentario. Pero en estos momentos me siento muy superada con todo y el poco tiempo que me queda libre apenas me alcanza para disfrutar de mi familia. Espero que lo comprendáis. Os prometo que de alguna manera os compensaré ya que vuestras palabras son el mayor aliciente para seguir adelante. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Ahora os dejo con el capitulo. Creo que es uno que, en parte, todas esperabais leer.

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

_"Una promesa es una letra de cambio que giramos contra nuestro porvenir." Christian Friedrich Hebbel_

XXIV. La promesa

_"- No hay de qué, Bella, en verdad puede que no te guste, pero… el que te haya invitado a cenar, es con un propósito, y para mí, ese era el lugar más apropiado._

_- Oh, entiendo… -susurré. Fue lo único que pude contestar. De pronto los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi estómago intranquilizándome. ¿Cuál sería ese propósito?"_

Inconscientemente me fui encogiendo en el asiento, realmente inquieta, ante la duda de cuál sería ese propósito. Ya no sabía que esperarme de él y en el fondo temía descubrirlo. De nuevo entre nosotros se instaló el silencio, aunque esta vez, un tanto incómodo, al menos por mi parte.

Notaba que él me miraba de vez en cuando pero no podía evitar sentir de nuevo una losa en mi pecho. Igual me había hecho ilusiones de nuevo y eso me entristecía.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? - me preguntó, de pronto su voz sonaba preocupada - llevas callada mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué? A sí…- contesté, giré mi cara para no tener que enfrentar su mirada y que se diera cuenta de que no era del todo cierta mi respuesta.

- Bella, si no te apetece, podemos regresar, no quiero que te sientas mal - dijo él con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- No… no, sí que me apetece, de hecho, estoy hambrienta, espero que esas hamburguesas sean tan ricas como las vendes…- volví mi cara de inmediato y le contesté tratando de relajar el ambiente aunque por dentro mi corazón palpitara como una lavadora.

Él me regaló una sonrisa y eso me bastó para comenzar a sentirme mejor. Era una estúpida por sentirme así, ni yo misma entendía mis reaciones. Me regañé mentalmente. Todo se resumia a no esperar nada, solo no esperando nada no te decepcionan. Era así como debía de afrontar este momento. Había accedido a cenar con él, y quizas sería la única vez que lo hiciermos, no podía desaprovecharlo, esta era, sin duda, una gran oportunidad para, ¡por fin! aclarar ciertos asuntos que los dos habíamos intentado eludir.

Media hora más tarde Edward aparcaba a la entrada de un pequeño restaurante. Como él dijo, se veía uno de esos restaurante pequeños, familiares, nada ostentoso.

Edward colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda nada más bajarme del coche, lo que me sorprendió y me hizo mirar ansiosamente hacía los lados temiendo que alguien pudiera reconocernos, ya que parecia que fueramos pareja; aunque eso no impidió que me sonrojara recordando lo posesivo que se mostró cuando compartimos esos días en Miami y lo mucho que me había gustado esa seguridad en sí mismo; de nuevo esa serpenteante sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¡Maldito! odíaba que mi piel se estremeciese nada más sentir su contacto.¿Por qué tenía que tener ese efecto en mí? Y lo más enfermizo es que en el fondo me gustaba. ¡No! ¡Ya basta! Reprími un suspiro que pugnaba por salir mientras me conducía hacia el interior, ignorando el remolino de emociones que había provocado en mi interior. Recuerda que no es tuyo Bella, ni tú de él.

Tomé aire profundamente trantando de espantar todos esos pensamientos. Él se giró para mirarme y yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa tonta al verlo. ¡Dios! ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente guapo?

En cuanto entramos en el restaurante, el inconfundible olor a comida se coló por mis fosas provocando que mi estómago rugiese vergonzosamente.

- En verdad tienes hambre - me susurró acercando sus labios a mi oído en un tono burlón. Me giré y por un instante me quedé mirándolo. Aunque la vibración de su ronca voz me hizo estremecer, reprími una sonrisa mordiendo mi labio inferior al ver sus ojos chispeantes. Me gustaba sentirlo así, tranquilo, divertido, confiado. Eso ayudó a que yo misma me relajase.

- Ni te imaginas cuánto, Cullen - le contesté tratando de no avergonzarme -, espero que hayas traído suficiente dinero- esta vez fue mi turno para bromear.

Edward comenzó a reír sonoramente lo que me hizo sonrojar, aunque tenía que admitir que escuchar su risa provocaba como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

De pronto una chica morena, con aire felino, y enfundada en un pequeño uniforme que mostraba unas más que sugerentes curvas, se abrió paso hacia nosotros con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, el mismísimo Edward Cullen. ¡Cuánto tiempo! - le saludó la chica con demasiado entusiasmo, para mí gusto.

- Hola Neli - le respondió él abandonado de inmediato mi espalda y estrechando en un cariñoso abrazo a la chica.

No negaré que me sentí incómoda, lo había visto saludar a muchas chicas, pero el afecto y el cariño que había en ese abrazo era distinto, y eso me hizo sentir celos.

- Eres un desagradecido - le reprendió ella después de besar su mejilla -, más de seis meses sin aparecer. ¿Ya no te gustan nuestras hamburguesas? - le preguntó con un fingido puchero.

- Eso nunca Neli, estas son y serán siempre las mejores hamburguesas del mundo- le contestó él separándose de ella pero aún con sus manos tomadas.

- Eso espero, traidor, me tienes muy abandonada.

Escuchar la conversación que mantenían, totalmente ajenos a mi presencia, hizo que me diera un vuelco el estómago; él pareció olvidarse de que yo seguia ahí lo que me hizo sentir mal. Por lo que estaba escuchado podía deducir que esa tal Neli también debió ser otra de sus amantes, y eso no mejoraba para nada la situación. En este momento deseaba estar a mil kilometros de aquí. ¿Cómo es que me encontraba en esta situción tan incómoda? ¡Demonios! Cómo permitía que él me hiciera sentir tan poca cosa.

Pero ella debió notar algo ya que de pronto me sorprendí al oírla.

- Vaya Edward, esto si que es toda un sorpresa, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga? - le reprendió ella.

Yo, que hasta ese momento había fijado la vista en la punta de mis zapato intentando evitar la tortura de verlos tomados de las manos, alcé mi rostro al oírla.

- Claro Neli - dijo con una linda sonrisa, dejando sus manos y, sorprendentemente, tomó la mía, acariciándola sutilmente con su pulgar, para hacerme avanzar. Eso me gustó - Ella es Bella, es… es una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

- Encantada de conocerte, Bella, soy Neli y..- dijo mirando cariñosamente a Edward para después llevar su vista a nuestras manos. Él seguía acaricándome distraidamente con su pulgar - también soy una vieja amiga.

- No tan vieja Neli, sólo tenemos veintiocho años…- contestó él lo que nos hizo rodar los ojos a las dos.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó al vernos.

- Perdónalo, Bella… es hombre, no le podemos pedir más -. Ese comentario de Neli me hizo reír, y de pronto me sentí más relajada.

- Despreocúpate, Neli, cuando conoces a uno, los conoces a todos…- le contesté yo lo que la hizo reír a ella y sin más, acortó la distancia que nos separaba.

- Sabes Bella, me caes bien… muy bien a decir verdad - me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo, lo que obligó a Edward a soltar mi mano, y me hizo caminar hacia una mesa seguida de él, que comenzó a mascullar algo por lo bajini lo que nos hizo reír de nuevo a las dos.

- Y bien, ¿ os parece bien esta mesa? - preguntó en esta ocasión a él.

- Perfecta Neli, gracias - le contestó él separando una de las sillas para que yo tomase asiento.

La mesa estaba en un rincón, un tanto apartada y al lado de un gran ventanal desde donde se veía a lo lejos la bahía.

El sitio desde luego tenía su encanto, de iluminación baja a base de pequeñas velas situadas en el centro de cada mesa provocando un ambiente íntimo, y una suave música que amenizaba el lugar.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó de pronto lo que me hizo mirarlo. Por un momento me quedé prendida de sus brillante mirada y de su semblante que a causa de la vela, le daba una imagen misteriosa entre claros y sombras.

- Tiene su encanto - le contesté mordiendo seguidamente mi labio.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre? - volvió a preguntar mientras me sonreía con una media sonrisa, que… ¡Ah, cómo me gustaba!

- Ajam - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pues déjame sugerirte la especial… ¿Te gustan las patatas? - de pronto vi que se acercaba y con su mano, colocó detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello. Yo me sonrojé aunque sonreí tímidamente. Era todo tan extraño, él parecía estar a gusto, cómodo, disfrutando. Pero yo seguía preguntándome qué hacíamos allí.

- Sí, sí me gusta y…¿de verdad qué nunca has venido con una chica aquí? - le pregunté sorprendida.

Él sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio -. Es cierto, Bella. En este lugar es donde realmente me siento tranquilo, me siento yo, y no quería que nadie invadiese este espacio.

-Pero… - balbuceé incapaz de entender por qué me había traído a mí, aunque él no me dejó acabar.

- Bella, es por eso que te he traido aqui…- pareció pensar muy bien lo que quería decir -. Tenemos que hablar y aquí soy cien por cien yo... - susurró mirándome con un deje de tristeza.

De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, provocándome cierta sensación de ansiedad. Había llegado el momento; era consciente que tarde o temprano llegaría, no en vano lo que vivimos en aquel viaje, de alguna forma, cambió nuestras vidas, al menos la mía. Y no podía negar que desde que supe su realidad me había sentido ofendida y utilizada… De nuevo el estómago me dio un vuelco, ahora no estaba tan segura de querer comer nada.

Afortunadamente Neli llegó para tomarnos nota. Después de sugerirnos algo nuevo, se marchó con nuestro pedido y, asombrosamente, no tardó en regresar con él. Yo todo el tiempo había permanecido mirando hacia la ventana, aunque, cuando cruzábamos las miradas le sonreía forzosamente, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de cómo me estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Neli regresó de nuevo con el pedido, en silencio comenzamos a degustar la comida. He de reconocer que la hamburguesa estaba exquisita, se notaba que todo los ingredientes eran frescos incluso las patatas, no eran las típicas congeladas.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, él me miraba y yo trataba de centrar la mía en el plato mientras seguía dándole vueltas a lo que él me iba a decir.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó de pronto lo que me hizo mirarlo, y vi seriedad en su rostro; definitivamente se había dado cuenta de mi estado y eso le estaba afectando también a él.

Yo asentí y le regalé una sonrisa que él no tardó en contestar. ¡Dios! Era tan lindo cuando sonreía así, que me daban ganas de dejar la hamburguesa, levantarme, sentarme en su regazo, y abrazarlo fuerte hasta que mis brazos se durmiesen.

Supuse que mi sonrisa había relajado un tanto el ambiente, ya que él comenzó a bromear sobre la comida, lo que realmente agradecí. Cuando acabamos, ambos nos pedimos un café y ahí si que no pude soportarlo más, necesitaba saber, quería acabar con todo esto antes de que me hiciera nuevas ilusiones.

- ¿Edward, me vas a decir de una buena vez, qué es lo que hacemos aquí? - Traté de sonar tranquila, pero un deje de desesperación debió notarse.

- Bella… yo…- comenzó a jugar con la servilleta de papel removiéndose en su asiento-, quería disculparme por cómo te traté la primera vez que nos vimos...

De acuerdo, ya se estaba disculpando, era lo menos dado que me puso de vuelta y media.

- Disculpas aceptadas, Edward, entiendo que fue un momento incómodo y que a los dos nos sorprendió- le contesté tratando de hacer menos tenso el momento.

- Pero no debí tratarte así, te había idealizado durante todo ese mes y no…- de pronto se calló como si hubiese hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Me idealizaste? - pregunté sorprendida. De nuevo las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago, él también había estado pensando en mí y eso me agradaba mucho.

Él sonrió fijando su enigmática mirada en la mía -¿Cómo no hacerlo Bella? - dijo en un susurro -. Aunque… supongo que conocerme a mí no fue de tu agrado. Lo siento Bella, no quiero que pienses que te utilicé. Los días que pasamos en Miami fueron los días más felices que he vivido en toda mi vida… - susurró esto último apartando la mirada de mis ojos y clavándola en sus manos con tristeza.

A mí se me cayó la boca al piso. ¿Había oído bien?, no… seguro mi subconsciente me jugaba una mala pasada.

- Bella, dime algo, por favor - escuché su voz preocupada.

-¿Qué? - respondí aturdida aún ante su confesión.

- Que espero que no pensaras eso.

Después de un rato tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decir, decidí ser sincera con él.

- A decir verdad, sí que me sentí utilizada- le confesé jugando con la cucharilla, él bajó su rostro compungido de nuevo; pero tenía que continuar, no podía seguir guardándome eso dentro -. Sé que nuestro encuentro en Miami fue inesperado, y que los dos éramos dos adultos que no buscaban más que vivir una aventura pasajera, al menos, esa era mi idea, y… - esta vez fijé mis ojos en él -, para nada me imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver, de hecho… - al igual que él bajé mi rostro y noté como mis mejillas se arrebolaban -, yo… yo también te idealicé, Edward. No logré sacarte de mi cabeza aunque me esforcé en hacerlo - le confesé a media voz, vergonzosamente.

Él sonrió comprensivamente, como si supiera bien de que hablaba.

- Por eso me sorprendió el encontrarnos- terminé diciéndole con un tonto un poco más elevado -. Tú jamás me dijiste dónde trabajabas ni para quién, y yo lo mismo- le recordé -. Sí que me dolió que pensaras que era una trepadora. Me ha costado mucho llegar donde estoy y no ha sido precisamente por favores sexuales como insinuaste - le reproché entristecida. Por fin le había podido decir lo que llevaba guardado.

- Bella, yo… lo siento - se disculpó casi en un lamento y en su rostro se podía ver lo culpable que se sentía -, pero no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando te ví allí- de pronto, su mano apresó la mía lo que hizo que mi vista se desviara hacia ellas y mi corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza, enseguida volví a fijar mis ojos en él -. No era capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza y verte ahí, junto a ella, me alarmó. No me siento orgulloso de mí Bella, no le soy fiel a Ángela, pero jamás le haría daño; no podría hacerle daño… y verte ahí, cerca de ella, temí que le dijeras…

En ese momento no supe que pensar; entendía su punto, pero…¿no le hacía daño con el simple hecho de engañarla?

- Entonces no lo entiendo, Edward, si tanto la amas, ¿cómo es qué te acuestas con otras mujeres? Eso no es amar para mí- terminé diciendo casi en un susurro.

- Yo no he dicho que la ame - susurró de pronto sorprendiéndome.

- Pero…

- Mi relación con Ángela no tiene que ver con el amor, al menos, no con el amor que existe entre un hombre y una mujer, yo nunca la he amado. Sí la quiero, no me malinterpretes, y la cuidaré el resto de mi vida, pero no la amo.

Yo me quedé helada ante su declaración. Mi cerebro intentó asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, pero, aunque Esme lo sospechaba, oírlo de sus propios labios era algo realmente sorprendente.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué sigues con ella? - le pregunté tratando de entenderlo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa negando con la cabeza como un gesto de resignación.

- Es una historia muy larga Bella…- dijo como queriendo acabar ahí la conversación. Pero yo no me quedé satisfecha con la respuesta; necesitaba saber, quería entender qué era eso que lo hacía sentir tan culpable como para querer estar encadenado a una mujer para el resto de su vida sin amarla.

- No tengo prisa, Edward - le contesté fijando mis ojos en él. Él pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta y volvió a fruncir el ceño en una mueca de tristeza -, y realmente me gustaría saber por qué te sientes tan culpable- de nuevo su vista se fijó en la mía aunque enseguida noté que se envaraba.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberla Bella, para compadecerme? Porque si es así quiero que sepas que no necesito la compasión de nadie. Hago lo que quiero y sin que nadie me obligue - Me contestó con un tono frío, molesto.

- Precisamente para no compadecerte es que necesito saber, porque ahora sí te compadezco. Me has confesado que estás atado a una mujer a la que no amas, ¿qué quiere que sienta sino compasión? - le reté con la mirada.

Al parecer mi respuesta le sorprendió ya que me miró como si quisiera leer en mis ojos, pero yo permanecí con mi vista fija en él, no pensaba irme de ahí sin saber esa maldita historia, aunque fuera para decirle un adiós para siempre…

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad?- bufó sin dejar de mirarme.

- Siempre - le contesté manteniéndole con firmeza la mirada.

Él continuó por un largo tiempo mirándome, aunque su expresión reflejaba el dilema interno que tenía.

- Sólo quiero entender, Edward, sólo quiero entender cómo es que estás atado a alguien que, claramente, no te va hacer feliz.

Él pareció pensárselo por un momento más hasta que finalmente soltó el aire y apartó la mirada de mí, para volver a fijarla en la servilleta con la que jugueteaba.

- Conocí a Ángela en el último año de instituto - comenzó a contar, yo me acomodé sin dejar de mirarlo aunque él seguía con su vista puesta en sus manos-. Ella acaba de llegar de Europa con sus padres que resultaron ser familiares de Aro. Cómo sabes, Aro es amigo de la familia de toda la vida así que, digamos que comenzamos a coincidir en muchos eventos familiares - de nuevo se pausó para mirarme a lo que yo le sonreí infundiéndole ánimos.

- Yo hasta entonces no me había fijado en ninguna chica - de pronto noté como fruncía su ceño como recordando algo doloroso y no negaré que me sorprendió saber eso, tanto, que no pude evitar elevar una ceja como dudando; pero él pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió negando-. No soy como piensas Bella, no soy un mujeriego ni nada por el estilo - me confesó sonrojándose.

- Déjame dudarlo…- musité entre dientes más para mí pero él pareció oírlo y volvió a negar con una pequeñísima sonrisa -. ¡Qué! - le contesté indignada -, a las pruebas me remito.

Él sonrió esta vez más divertido y yo le hice un gesto con los hombros mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le hacía un gesto para que continuase.

- Bueno, pues… aunque lo dudes, no soy un casanovas, y sí, no había tenido relaciones anteriores. Ninguna chica de las que conocía despertaban nada en mí. Solo una vez... - se pauso y mirándome negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido -, de pequeño, sentí algo especial por alguien - me confesó sonrojado.

- ¿A sí? - le pregunté divertida tratando de que se relajase -. ¿Y qué… ella se quedó con tu amigo? - le bromeé.

Él volvió a fruncí su ceño con una mueca de tristeza - Ella se fue, ni siquiera se despidió - susurró con dolor, como si de pronto hubiese viajado al pasado.

En ese momento me sentí lo peor por haber bromeado con eso, se veía realmente afectado y yo me lamenté.

- Lo siento, Edward, no debí…

- No te preocupes, qué ibas a saber.

- ¿Y no sabes nada de ella?

- No, nunca volvió. Sus padres se separaron y se la llevaron, ni siquiera supe a dónde. Pero no me hagas caso, yo tenia nueve años por aquel entonces y supongo que me dolió que se fuera sin más. Ni siquiera se por qué te estoy contando esto -dijo avergonzado.

- Continua, por favor - le pedí aun cuando comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta. ¿Quién seria esa niña que consiguió hacerle sentir algo especial? Él me miró con tristeza - Por favor - volví a pedirle. Dejó escapar el aire pesadamente y continuó.

- Aunque al principio me sentí muy dolido, más adelante entendí que ella no tenía la culpa, y mi resentimiento hacía ella se fue convirtiendo en recuerdo, en un triste recuerdo que me esforcé por olvidar. Aunque la imagen de esa pequeña niña,nunca se fue del todo, su sonrisa desdentada, sus vivaces ojos color chocolate tan parecidos a los… - de nuevo se calló y me miró con intensidad, como si viera algo en ellos -. Es curioso...-sonrió con ironía -, pero el recuerdo de sus ojos fue lo que me hizo fijarme en Ángela. Y también tenia el cabello oscuro como ella, aunque…- dejó de jugar con sus dedos y alzándolo, tomó un mechón del mío - tus cabellos...

Yo cerré los ojos al sentir sus dedos en mi mejilla, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

- El caso es que Ángela era físicamente como supuse que seria aquella niña y ella no era como las otras chicas de su edad; las otras me acosaban, era alocadas, solo pensando en estar con unos y con otros; Ángela era distinta, era tímida, algo que también me recordaba a ella. Y cuando supe que estaba interesada en mí, me lo pensé, tenía ya dieciocho años, y tampoco podía estar toda mi vida aferrado a un recuerdo infantil.

- Ahora si te creo - le contesté sinceramente -, nadie que es capaz de hablar de un amor de la infancia de esa manera, puede estar mintiendo- Él volvió a mirarme y me sonrió.

- Pues así fue como empecé con ella. Y no te mentiré, Ángela es un mujer espléndida. Al principio llegué a pensar que de verdad podría enamórame de ella, pero a la vuelta de unos meses me di cuenta que no. Ella si se había enarmonado de mí, pero en el fondo había muchas cosas que nos separaban. Yo en mis años de adolescencia me aficioné a la escalada, era ahí donde me sentía bien, libre. Y ella, digamos que le daban miedo las alturas - siseó negando.

- Pero entonces…- traté de preguntar pero él continuó…

- ¿Sabes por qué Ángela está en una silla de ruedas? - me preguntó de pronto. Me quedé callada, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco que Esme se viera comprometida -. Fue por un accidente en una escalda - Mis ojos comenzaron a picar al recordar la historia.

- Lo… lo siento, pero...

- ¿Me vas a preguntar por qué alguien que le tiene miedo a las alturas va a escalar? - Yo asentí con la cabeza sin llegar a proferir sonido - Pues por mi culpa Bella, sólo por mi culpa - dijo derrotado.

-¿Qué? - le pregunté sin entender.

- Ella no debió ir a esa salida. Ella nunca venía conmigo pero yo de alguna forma la obligué.

- ¡Qué! - esta vez mi voz sono más fuerte.

- Yo ya me había dado cuenta que no la amaba y nunca llegaría amarla, así que una semana antes de irme a la acampada decidí terminar con nuestra relación.

- Edward… - susurré llevándome la mano a la boca.

- Pero ella no quería aceptarlo Bella, me suplicó que no la dejara, que ella me amaba…

Yo no pude quitarme la mano de la boca, su historia me estaba asombrando y me tenía el corazón en un puño. Él quiso dejarla, podría haber estado libre en estos memento y no unido a alguien a quién no amaba.

- Yo trataba de hacerla entender que no la podría hacer feliz , que yo no la amaba, que ella merecía a alguien que realmente la valorara y no yo; pero ella siguió insistiendo. Entonces recurrí a nuestras diferencias, a que no teníamos las mismas aficiones, pero entonces ella me dijo que iría conmigo, que haría lo que fuera para que siguiéramos juntos, así que me dejé convencer. Y ella, como había prometido, vino conmigo a la acampada. La verdad que todo lo que estaba haciendo ella por nuestra relación me hacía admirarla, pero quería demostrarle que finalmente no funcionaría.

- ¿La obligaste a subir?- le pregunté aterrada.

- No me mires así, Bella. Intenté disuadirla, solo le dije que si venía tendría que subir al principio ya que quería que se diera cuenta de lo incompatible que eramos, pero una vez allí, y sabiendo su temor, intenté convencerla para que no lo hiciera. Pero ella estaba decidida, y lo hizo.

- Dios mío, Edward - musité.

- Te juro que le revisé el arnés, se lo revisé a conciencia por eso cuando vi que caía, yo… cuando vi que caía… - Su voz se quebró lo que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al igual que los suyos que se veían enrojecidos.

- Edward… - su nombre se escapó de mis labios mientras llevaba mis manos a las suyas para apretarlas y reconfortarlo.

- Enseguida bajé a socorrerla- continuó diciendo como si de pronto estuviera reviviendolo-, pero vi que el golpe había sido muy duro. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber querido dejarla Bella, ella fue por mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese esperado a venir de esa maldita escalada, ella estaría bien, no encarcelada a una silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida - dijo con rabia mientras traidoras lágrimas se escurrían por su mejilla.

- Edward..- yo no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que susurrar su nombre, no sabía que decir para consolarlo y me sentía impotente.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto miedo pasé mientras ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Y mientras estaba en coma le prometí que si despertaba, y regresaba conmigo, jamás me separaría de ella…

Mi corazón se partió al oír como había sucedido todo. Ahora sí entendía por qué se sentía culpable, y por qué él seguía con ella. Por primera vez comprendí a qué se refería… la culpa por haber querido dejarla lo que provocó todos los acontecimientos que siguieron y la promesa de estar junto a ella para siempre se volvía. Pobre Edward condenado a vivir sin amor por una decisión inoportuna, pobre Ángela condenada a una silla por aferrarse a un amor que no existía… y pobre de mí, que me había enamorado de un hombre emocionalmente comprometido para el resto de sus días con otra mujer.

Mientras seguía dándole vuelta a todo lo que me estaba contado, pude ver como el trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Ni siquiera me miraba, estaba como sumergido en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos…

Yo volví a tomarle la mano, quería reconfortarlo y el fijó de pronto la vista en mí, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba solo.

- Ves, es esto lo que no quiero Bella - dijo quitando su mano, como si la mía le hubiese quemado. No negaré que me dolió que me rechazara de esa manera -. No quiero tu compasión, solo espero que entiendas por qué no voy a dejar a Ángela. Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, nadie me obliga sino yo mismo - dijo con tono firme.

Yo volví a mirarlo, y de nuevo esa coraza de frialdad lo rodeaba, esa misma que me había comentado Esme que se había creado para no sentir que lo compadecían. Y en algo tenía razón, no era para compadecerle, era él el que optaba vivir así.

- Esta bien, Edward, entiendo a lo que te refieres - le contesté con un nudo en la garganta -. Pero no es justo…- no pude callarme -. No es justo que te veas obligado a cumplir una promesa por sentirte culpable de esa manera. Y ella, ¿no es acaso culpable ella de permitir que sigas con tu promesa ?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver. Estamos bien…

- ¿Eso crees? - inquirí mirándolo fijamente -. ¿ Realmente crees que Ángela es feliz?

Él pareció pensarse la respuesta y volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos - Estamos bien, eso nos basta.

Yo lo miraba y cada vez sentía menos lástima, ambos eran consciente de la relación, ambos eran consciente de que ninguno era francamente feliz, y ambos seguían manteniendo ese disparatado compromiso. Por un momento los odie a los dos, ¿es qué no se daban cuenta que a su alrededor si había gente que sufrían por ellos?

- Por favor, Bella. Dime lo que estás pensando - me pidió un tanto ansioso.

Yo volví a fijar mis ojos en él y no pude evitar mirarlo con reproche. Entrecerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza. No era justo, no era nada justo… - Sabes Edward, ahora que entiendo tu punto, aún me cuesta más aceptar lo egoístas que estáis siendo los dos…- le contesté sin llegar a pensarlo, sólo sintiendo una gran rabia y una gran impotencia.

- Qué.. - musitó sorprendido, al parecer no se esperaba que le respondiera así.

- Creo que es hora de irnos, ya lo has dicho todo, no te compadezco y te entiendo, aunque no comparto para nada tu decisión. Pero es tú decisión y ante eso no puedo hacer nada, así que… será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes con esto…- le dije sorprendiéndome a mí misma. En el fondo sentía como mi corazón se contraía, pero ¿qué esperaba que le contestase…?

- Bella…- susurró mi nombre apenado. Yo por un momento pensé que me pediría que me quedara, pero lamentablemente volví a equivocarme -, por favor, eres la única a la que le he contado esto, espero que no lo comentes con nadie - su voz sonó vacía, cansada, incluso con un deje de tristeza; pero en mi tuvo una efecto devastador. Como temí, el saber la verdad sólo me llevaría a un adiós definitivo y así sería…

- Descuida, de mis labios no saldrá una palabra - le aseguré conteniendo las ganas de llorar sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón -. Discúlpame necesito ir al baño un momento - dije para alejarme de allí porque sentía que en en cualquier momento me rompería irremediablemente y no quería que él fuese testigo.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ay Dios...¿y ahora qué?

¿Será posible que todo hubiese quedado en nada si Angela hubiese aceptado la decisión de Edward en su momento? ¿No es frustrante saber que todo pudo ser de otra manera menos trágica? Pero definitivamente no mandamos en nuestro destino, y aunque al igual que Bella no comparto los pensamientos de Edward, poniendome en su piel, me imagino lo culpable que se sentiría al verla caer con sus propios ojos y no poder hacer nada. Me es imposible no imaginarlo postrado ante la cama de Ángela, roto de dolor y angustia, sintiendose el ser mas miserable por haberla llevado a esa situación. Ofreciéndo hasta su propia vida con tal de salvar la de ella. No, definitivamente estando en su piel, no será nada fácil dejar de sentir culpa, cuánto más romper su promesa.

Como dice la frase inicial: _"Una promesa es una letra de cambio que giramos contra nuestro porvenir." _

Ay Dios, que complicado todo /(;_')\

**Alyssa**: He oído la canción y sin duda describe muy bien lo que podría estar sintiendo Bella en el anterior capítulo y en muchos que aún han de venir. Gracias por recomendármela y por tu comentario. Para las que estén interesada, es: "Esta noche" de Francisca Valenzuela.

Y ya que hablamos de canciones, os confiaré que esta historia fue inspirada por una canción en particular, de hecho, el primer capítulo lo escribí como un Os basada en esa canción, luego ya no pude parar. Para las que queráis oírla es: "Si me olvidas" de Vanesa Martin.

Muchas garcias a todas por vuestro cariño y por seguir acompañándome en esta historia que de verdad adoro. Es una pasada poder compartirla y disfrutarla con ustedes.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita**

Muchas gracias a todas de corazón y bienvenida a las que os incorporáis. Espero que disfrutéis el viaje.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el miércoles.

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	25. Chapter 25 No habrá nota

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola preciosas mías, aquí estoy de nuevo con más ánimo que las semanas anteriores. Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad tenía planeado subir el capi a lo largo de la tarde, pero mi familia me secuestro para llevarme a la playa y no hemos regresado hasta las diez y media de la noche ¬¬ sí, nos encanta estar allí hasta ver desaparecer el sol. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, no sabeís hasta que punto me han servido de bálsamo cuando más agobiada estaba. Gracias por seguir ahí.

Y ya no me lio más que estoy segura que estáis deseando leerlo. Así que preciosa mías, espero que os guste.

Advertencia: Aconsejable el kit, provisto de klineex para las más sensibleras y de...bueno...lo otro me lo reservo ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXV. No habrá nota

_"- Descuida, de mis labios no saldrá una palabra - le aseguré conteniendo las ganas de llorar sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón -. Discúlpame, necesito ir al baño un momento - dije para alejarme de allí porque sentía que en en cualquier momento me rompería irremediablemente y no quería que él fuese testigo."_

Me levanté antes incluso de acabar de terminar la frase, a él sólo le dio tiempo a levantarse. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar atrás; sentia como la rabia, la impotencia, y la decepción, fluían como un torrente caudaloso por cada una de mis venas, provocando que las lágrimas comenzara a acumarlase en mis ojos. Me acerqué a la barra y, tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, pregunté por dónde quedaba el servicio; un camarero amablemente me lo indicó.

Cuando entré en él, dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones, saliendo de mi cuerpo irregularmente. Mi estómago se retorció angustiosamente y, temblorosa, llevé una mano a mi frente.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

El picor en mis ojos se incrementó obligándome a cerrarlos con fuerzas, provocando que una lágrima comenzara a deslizarse por mi mejilla hasta morir en la comisura de mis labios.

- Edward...- musité sollozante, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta, tragando amargamente las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, mientras me llevaba la otra mano al pecho tratando de aplacar el dolor punzante que se había instalado en él.

-¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida? -sollocé presionando más fuerte mi pecho cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Después de unos segundos, recreándome en el dolor que su rechazo me había provocado, con rabia me aparté de la puerta y caminé acortando la distancia que me quedaba hasta llegar a la encimera de los lavabos, la que agarré con fuerza; y allí, delante del espejo, me quedé viendo de nuevo la debastadora imagen que proyectaba.

Negué con la cabeza de impotencia, al darme cuenta la de veces que me encontraba con esa chica entristecida y derrotada últimamente; pero la realidad en la que estaba envuelta no era para menos. Lo que me estaba sucediendo con Edward podría compararse a estar golpeándome con un muro una y otra vez; a veces éste dejaba una puerta abierta que me permitia entrar por un corto espacio de tiempo, pero al momento, volvía a ser duro como la piedra... y dolía...cada vez más.

De pronto sentí que la puerta del baño se abría tras de mí y mi corazón se sobresaltó.

De inmediato me limpié el rastro de lágrimas que manchaba mi rostro y tomé un poco de agua tratando de recomponerme; al volver a levantar el rostro hacía el espejo, vi tras de mí a Neli, que me miraba con preocupación pero sin llegar a decir nada.

La saludé con una sonrisa forzada, que apenas curvó mis labios, y aparté de inmediato la mirada de la de ella; su manera de mirarme me molestaba. Al ver que no decía nada me giré y tomé un poco de papel para secarme las manos tratando de ignorarla con la clara intención de salir de allí lo antes posible.

- Te lo ha contado,¿verdad? - preguntó de pronto provocando que dejara de secarme las manos y fijara mis ojos en ella. Su mirada escrutadora hizo que me cuadrara de hombros en una pose defesiva. No me gustaba que mirase así.

- No sé de qué me hablas -contesté, mirándola con más frialdad de lo que debería. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y siguió sin apartar la mirada de mí.

- Lo del accidente de Ángela - me respondió provocando que esta vez fuera yo la que entrecerrara mis ojos.

- Si lo ha hecho o no, no creo que sea asunto tuyo - le contesté, en verdad me estaba molestando mucho su actitud. Lo único que quería era salir pitando de ahí, alejarme cuanto antes de este sitio.

Ella pareció sopesar mi respuesta y finalmente suavizó su mirada - No lo juzgues duramente Bella - me pidió de pronto dejándome sorprendida -. Sé exactamente qué es lo que tiene que estar pasando por tu cabeza. Primero habrás sentido lástima por él, incluso por ella, pero apostaría lo que quieras, a que en estos momentos estás furiosa.

Yo volví a mirarla sorprendida tensando la mandíbula, era cierto todo lo que decía y me fastidiaba bastante.

-Aún no entiendo a qué has venido Neli - le contesté sinceramente -. No creo que a tu amigo le haga falta nadie que interceda por él, no hay nada porque interceder - susurré sintiendo de nuevo la opresión en el pecho.

- Ahí te equivocas - me contestó mirándome con ternura -. ¿No te das cuenta, verdad Bella? Él jamás ha traído a nadie aquí, eres más importante para él de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir - yo volví a mirarla sorprendida, mi estómago se contrajo de nuevo ante el efecto de sus palabras -. No me mires así, conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo y te aseguro una cosa, a mí sí me da pena.

- Pues no le hará gracia saberlo - le contesté sarcásticamente casi en un susurro.

Ella me sonrió tristemente - Es que, las cosas no debieron de suceder así - me dijo dejándome de nuevo intrigada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella hacía mucho que sabía que Edward no la amaba, me lo confesó. Supongo que con ello esperaba que yo intercediera por ella ante mí amigo. Pero se equivocó, porque yo jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa. Quiero mucho a Edward y no me gustaba verlo tan agobiado. Edward no fue un cínico con ella Bella, realmente pensó que con Ángela podía pasar ese episodio de su vida que lo tenía encasillado.

- La niña…- musité.

Ella asintió y sonrió al ver que él también me había confiado eso - Exacto, ese amor infantil que siempre lo tuvo cautivo. Sabes... - dijo mirándome con curiosidad - una vez, cuando estabamos en una de nuestras acampadas, los dos recostados sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas, me habló de ella. _Su Bells_, así la llamaba cuando apenas teníamos doce años...

Yo fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, Bells, mi madre siempre me llamaba así. Dios,¡es que acaso se llamaba igual que yo! No, no podía ser. Me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

-Tendrías que ver como le brillaban los ojos hablando de ella: De su sedoso cabello color chocolante, de sus vivaces ojos de un color marrón tan profundo que te incitaba a perderte en ellos, sus pequeños labios rosados y esa preciosa sonrisa - continuó diciendo con una sonrisa de añoranza recordando sus palabras; yo tuve que esforzarme por tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta -. Apenas eramos unos niños entrando en la adolescencia, pero te puedo asegurar Bella, que Edward ya había experimentado lo que era estar profundamente enamorado. ¿Te ha dicho que se fijó en Angela porque le recordaba a ella? - me preguntó de pronto.

-Sí... - musité sintiendo de nuevo como mis ojos se humedecian; giré la cabeza para evitar que Neli me viera así.

-Es curioso - dijo de pronto negando con una triste sonrisa - pero por un momento en el que os he visto comiendo mientras os reíais, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera mirándote, que no he podido evitar pensar en lo mucho que tú sí te pareces a esa niña que él me describió.

Yo aparté mi cara sonrojada, no puede evitarlo.

-Supongo que tengo rasgos muy comunes - musité avergonzada.

-No serán tan comunes para él cuándo ha sido contigo con la única con la que le han brillado de nuevo los ojos, aunque solo haya sido por un momento - dijo de pronto lo que me hizo clavar los ojos en ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Será la novedad - contesté a la defensiva recordando el momento en el que yo misma me quedé mirando como lucian sus ojos, pero también recordando lo tajante que había sido en cuanto a su relación con ella -. Supongo que con Angela debió de ocurrirle lo mismo, sí decidió tener una relación con ella.

- No podría asegurarte eso Bella, porque al poco tiempo de estar con ella, Edward se dio cuenta que Ángela no era esa mujer que esperaba, esa que le haría latir su corazón, y desde ese momento apenas se veían. Él buscaba mil excusas como los estudios o las escaladas para pasar menos tiempo con ella. Aunque ahora parezca un ser frío e insensible, él no era así, por eso, en cierta manera, trataba que fuera ella misma la que se desencantara con tal de no hacerle daño. Pero Angela no era tonta y se dio cuenta, por eso, cuando él finalmente decidió acabar con la relación, lo presionó para que no lo hiciera. Incluso le incitó a que le pidiera que fuera con él pensado que así podría salvar su relación. Aunque, en este caso, la suerte le jugó una mala pasada. Ángela no es mala Bella- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro cansado- simplemente era una mujer enamorada que quiso luchar por su amor. Aunque nunca debió aceptar ese compromiso.

De pronto mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse, era cierto, la más injusta de todos era ella, por más que fue por él, lo que pasó no le daba derecho a obligarlo…

- Bella- susurró mi nombre atrayéndome de nuevo a la realidad -. Sé que Edward nunca dejará a Ángela, está en su condición,pero apostaría lo que fuera, a que sí ha encontrado a la mujer que le hace latir su corazón- de pronto sentí como mi propio corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mi estómago se contrajo angustiosamente y de nuevo fijé los ojos en ella.

- Qué… - musité sin llegar a comprender.

- Bella, jamás había oído a Edward reír como lo hizo nada más entrar aquí contigo. Tú le haces reír sinceramente, y eso es porque se siente completamente a gusto contigo. Y no creo que seas una amiga más. Yo soy su amiga desde hace mucho y apenas consigo sacarle algunas sonrisas. Tú en cambio, le haces sentir feliz…

Yo trataba de digerir todo lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

- Neli, no entiendo dónde quieres llegar. ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todas estas cosas? De nada servirá, él seguirá con ella y ya - dije tragándome el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en la garganta.

- No seré yo quien te diga lo que has de hacer Bella, pero estoy segura que en su corazón, él no quiere que te alejes; aunque jamás te pedirá que te quedes. Piensa en ello - me dijo antes de dedicarme una tierna sonrisa y volverse para dejarme sola de nuevo.

Me quedé por unos minutos más dándole vueltas a todo lo que acaba de oír y aún me sentía mucho más confundida que antes. ¿Él no querría que me alejase, pero jamás me pedirá que me quede? Lógico, cómo iba hacerlo cuando estaba atado a otra mujer

-¡Dios! - exclamé frustrada tratando de sacar un poco de la tensión que se acumulaba en mi interior. Hice varias respiraciones profunda y finalmente tomé fuerzas para salir a su encuentro.

Aún en mi cabeza resonaba todas las palabras que Neli me acababa de decir. Pero cuando volví al salón, los sorprendí a los dos hablando, y a Edward se le notaba bastante molesto y enojado. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Todo esto era una locura, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba salir de aquí…

Llegué a su altura y ellos, en cuanto me sintieron, se callaron y me miraron. Yo los miré tratando de ocultar lo contrariada que me sentía.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? - me preguntó él. Podía notar como verdaderamente se sentía preocupado. Pero eso me hizo sentir aún peor, siendo precisamente él quien probocaba mi malestar.

- Sí, pero me gustaría irme ya, estoy cansada y tengo que preparar un viaje - le contesté cortante. Pude notar como su mirada se entristecía, incluso Neli me miró derrotada.

- Claro, te llevaré a casa - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No! he llamado a un taxis - Me apresuré a decir. Pude ver como cerraba sus manos en puños cerca de su cuerpo y como tensaba su mandíbula; pero yo realmente necesitaba pensar, digerir todo lo que había oído y estando cerca de él no habría manera.

- Cómo quieras- terminó contestando con un tono monocorde, de nuevo montado en su orgullo, de nuevo impasible ante una situación que no le agradaba o al menos, lo aparentaba.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Neli, Edward …- dije despidiéndome de los dos y, tomando mi bolso, me apresuré a salir a la calle sin mirar a tras.

Llevaba varios minutos esperando por el taxis, que aún no acaba de llegar, cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Era algo extrañamente inevitable. Cerré lo ojos tratando de calmar los nervios que se acumularon en mi estómago. Podía parecer muy segura tomando decisiones, pero una vez tomadas, no podía evitar que mi estómago girase cual lavadora provocándome ansiedad.

- Déjame que te lleve a tu casa al menos - me pidió desde atrás, su voz sonaba apagada- no tienes porque salir corriendo.

- No salgo corriendo - le reproché volviéndome para encararlo, pero en cuanto lo hice, me arrepentí.

Él seguía con ese aire de arrogancia pero de lejos se podía ver el vacío en su mirada. Me estremecí al sentirme algo culpable de eso. ¡Pero que coño dices, Bella! Me reprendí a mí misma al instante. Lo que faltaba que ahora también yo me sintiera culpable… Aunque lamentablemente era algo que no podía evitar. Y de nuevo notaba como todas mis decisiones comenzaban a perder fuerzas.

-Vamos Bella, no te voy a secuestrar - susurró juguetonamente con media sonrisa aunque la alegría no le alcanzaba la mirada, que seguía siendo triste y vacía.

¡Cómo lo odiaba por lo que me hacía sentir! Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, perdiéndome en su mirada, dejándome envolver por su fragancia y sintiendo mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente bajo mi pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué tenía que ser él el que me hiciera sentir todas estas emociones?

Dejé escarpar un profundo suspiro y miré mi reloj de muñeca. El taxis se retrasaba ya cinco minutos. Volví mi vista a la calzada y oteé a lo lejos por si lo vislumbraba, pero nada, ni rastro. Los astros parecían confabularse en mi contra. Dejé caer mis brazos a mis costado y otro suspiro derrotado volvió a escaparse de entre mis labios.

- Vamos… sólo te llevaré a casa - me incitó susurrante estirando su mano y tomando mi dedo índice para luego tirar de él juguetonamente.

¿Cómo hacía para hacerme cambiar de parecer de un segundo a otro? Me preguntaba maravillada. Pero ese simple gesto me pareció de lo más tierno; y de nuevo, como una estúpida quinceañera, me dejé llevar hasta el coche mientras él seguia tirando suavemente de ese dedo; sintiendo como mi corazón latía ansiosamente a cada paso.

El camino de vuelta volvimos hacerlo en silencio, aunque él aprovechó para poner esa música de piano que al menos relajó el ambiente.

"… _él no quiere que te alejes; aunque jamás te pedirá que te quedes…" _Esa frase se pronunciaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza; atormentándome, incitándome, provocando que pensara que realmente él sentía algo profundo por mí y que era su forma de pedirme que me quedara. ¿Por qué si no seguía acompañándome? ¿Por qué no, simplemente se alejaba de mí? Porque... _" él no quiere que te alejes; aunque jamás te pedirá que te quedes…" _

Todo el trayecto me la pasé dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Y si él me pidiera directamente que me quedara ¿lo haría?… Eso me convertiría irremediablemente en su amante, en la otra, y ¿qué pasaría cuando ella regresase? ¿Podría soportarlo?

Involuntariamente lo miré y vi como una sombra cubría su rostro. Me dolió en el alma verlo así, se veía tan relajado y cómodo mientras cenábamos, mientras bromeábamos sobre la comida, que verlo de esa manera acabó derribando las últimas barreras que quedaban aún de pie.

Él detuvo el coche justo delante de mi portal. Nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio tenso. Yo podía sentir el retumbar de mis pulsaciones en mis oídos y él seguía aferrado al volante tensando la mandíbula. Había llegado la hora de decidir. Él no me pediría que me quedase, era comprensible, dolorosamente comprensible, pero… ¿podía pedírselo yo…?

Me giré y clavé la mirada en él conteniendo el aliento al ver que seguía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada al frente. Hasta podría jurar que sabía lo que estaba esperando; esperaba mi adiós definitivo y sólo de pensarlo, sentí como se abría un hueco en mi estómago.

- ¿Te quedarás a desayunar? - le pregunté en un susurro sintiendo como los nervios me destrozaban el estómago esperando su respuesta.

Ya estaba hecho. Había tomado una decisión, sería yo la que daría el paso aceptando lo poco que pudiera darme, pero aún así, necesitaba una garantía por parte de él.

Edward volvió su rostro para mirarme, y yo mordí el labio al ver como de pronto en sus ojos apareció un brillo de esperanza.

- ¿Quieres qué me quede? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sus pupilas se movían incesantemente tratando de ver algún resquicio de duda en mis ojos, pero estaba decidida, lo necesitaba; necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, su risa, esa forma enloquecedora de poseerme haciéndome sentir explotar en cada encuentro, llevándome a ese cielo que él había construido sólo para mí; y si la única forma de tenerlo era esa, me aferraría a ella… por el tiempo que durase…

- Sólo si esta vez no despertaré al lado de una nota - musité sintiendo de nuevo mi corazón tronar.

- Bella… yo…- intentó decirme algo pero yo sólo necesitaba una respuesta; no quería saber nada más, no quería pensar en nada más.

- Sólo respóndeme Edward - le exigí aún cuando mi tono era casi un susurro.

Él se quedó mirándome por un largo tiempo, sus ojos seguían tanteando los míos, entendiendo realmente qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo, mientras mi corazón latía en mis oídos aturdiéndome, hasta que finalmente, llevó sus manos a mi cara y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas - No habrá nota…- me respondió en un susurro.

Yo cerré los ojos en el acto, esto era lo más parecido que tendría a que él me pidiese que me quedase y, aunque más tarde mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, estaba convencida que este hombre merecería la pena…

- Subamos…- le pedí susurrando y con la respiración entrecortada, fijando mis ojos de nuevo en él. Sin apenas darme cuenta, él acortó las distancias hasta sentir sus cálidos labios presionar los mío con tal delicadeza, que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Te prepararé las crepes más ricas del mundo - susurró con esa voz aterciopelada sobre mis labios, aún ahuecando mi rostro entre sus manos, lo que me hizo sonreír y sentir como cientos de mariposas volvían a revolotear en mi estómago al oírlo.

Me separé lo suficiente de él para volver a mirarlo a los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo que me deslumbraba - Mhhnn… - gemí teatralmente tratando de relajar el ambiente, aunque el revoltillo de emociones que me atizaban lo hacían misión imposible -, ya estoy deseando probarlas - terminé contestando provocando que él me regalara esa media sonrisa torcida y sexy que en el acto me enloqueció y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus labios hambrientamente.

- Te aseguro, Bella, que te cansaré tanto esta noche…- sus manos habían bajado hasta mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo completamente -, que realmente las necesitaras - susurró provocativamente sobre mis labios, antes de volver a arremeter con fuerzas y vehemencia sobre ellos…

Un gemido profundo se escapó irremediablemente de mis labios solo de pensar lo que este hombre pretendía hacerme. Todo mi cuerpo vibró y mi sexo palpitó ansioso por que cumpliera su promesa; y es que ya había aprendido con creces en no dudar de su palabra.

Tras una larga sesión de besos necesitados, conseguí reunir las fuerzas suficientes para separarme y, aún con la respiración agitada, le pedí que metiera el coche en mi plaza de garaje; no quería que lo dejara justo frente al portal donde cualquiera pudiera verlo.

Él, a regañadientes, se separó y siguiendo mis indicaciones estacionó el volvo. Lo mejor, que desde allí mismo teníamos acceso al ascensor que nos llevaría directamente al apartamento lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Edward no tardó en salir del coche y abrirme la puerta para ayudarme a salir. Era increíble como con el simple roce de su mano, una corriente extraña recorría la mía hasta hacerme estremecer. Amablemente me dio paso, no pasando desapercibido para mí como su mirada me recorría hambrientamente de arriba abajo, provocando que un escalofrío de anticipación erizara mi piel.

En el momento de entrar al ascensor el ambiente se volvió mucho más denso. Mi estómago comenzó a contraerse ansiosamente, mi respiración se volvió más pesada, mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera alarmante, y mi centro palpitó de anticipación con solo ver sus labios enrojecidos por los besos que nos acabábamos de dar, y sus ojos enfebrecidos por el deseo clavados en mí.

No pude evitar morderme el labio cuando, lentamente y exhalando sonoramente por la nariz, comenzó a acercarse a mí lamiéndose los labios. ¡Dios! Un latigazo de placer me llegó directo a mi sexo cuando, llevando sus manos a mi cintura, me estrelló contra la pared de espejo que había detrás de mí aprisionándome entre él y su cuerpo.

- Edward…- gemí cerrando los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento golpeando mi cuello antes de sentir su húmeda lengua rozar mi piel, estremeciéndome en el acto.

- ¿Qué me estas haciendo Bella?… - musitó sobre mi cuello con una carga de deseo tal que inmediatamente me hizo humedecer - ¿Por qué no consigo apartarte ni un segundo de mi cabeza?

¡Dios! Me quería morir. Todo parecía darme vueltas mientras sentía como sus manos se deslizaba lentamente por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis glúteos y con un fuerte apretón, hizo que mi cadera y la suya chocaran sintiendo en el acto su enorme erección golpear contra mi estómago.

Esto era una locura; mi cabeza, totalmente ida por las sensaciones que su proximidad me provocaba, cayó hacia el espejo dándole aún más acceso a mi cuello, lo que él aprovechó para morderlo haciéndome gemir de puro placer…

Sin previo aviso sentí que posicionaba sus dos manos en mis nalga; dejando de lamer y morder mi cuello sólo para besarme con furia, con ansia; mientras que de un solo movimiento, hizo que mis piernas lo abrazaran por la cintura provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran a través de la tela que nos separaba.

- Edw… Edward …- balbuceé a duras penas, mientras él embestía sobre mí provocando esa deliciosa fricción que me estaba llevando al mismo éxtasis. Pero esto era una locura, estábamos en el ascensor y las puertas se abrirían de un momento a otro, aún así, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mi respiración entrecortada y jadeante me impedían pensar coherentemente.

- Edward… la puer..

- OH Bella, me muero por follarte… - murmuró entrecortadamente cerca de mi oído.

-Dios mío... - gemí agónicamente al oírlo. ¿Es qué no era suficiente con sentirlo? Estaba por tener una combustión espontánea y él seguía arremetiendo contra mis caderas, provocando esa dolorosamente placentera fricción, mientras sus palabras me hacían vibrar de pies a cabeza…

De pronto el sonido del timbre del ascensor hizo que me bajara al suelo y se separó de mí lo suficiente para ver que estaba, al menos, igual de excitado que yo. Su respiración jadeante se acompasaba con la mía y en cuestión de segundos, las puertas se abrieron…

Quise morirme de vergüenza cuando la Sra. Persson, mi vecina, apareció tras ella.

Edward comenzó a toser, supongo que tratando de disimular su respiración pero yo simplemente la miré, aún sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba evidenciando mi estado, y provocando que esa pobre mujer abriera los ojos de par en par acusadoramente al verme.

- Buena… noches - nos saludó algo tensa mientras Edward, ya más calmado, me tomaba de la mano y tiraba de mí, ya que al parecer me había quedado petrificada antes la mirada reprobatoria de la señora.

- Buenas noches - respondimos los dos al unísono al cruzarnos y continuamos caminando. Ella terminó de entrar al ascensor y yo recé para que las puertas se cerraran rápido, ya que sentía la mirada de la Señora clavada en mi espalda.

El timbre del ascensor volvió a sonar y en el acto él rompió en una risotada mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada con ganas de estrangularlo.

- ¡Dios! - dijo entre risas -, te juro que por un momento me sentí un adolescente siendo pillado metiéndole manos a su chica- dijo divertidamente haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con la ceja…

- Tú… Tú…- comencé a decirle mientras le clavaba el dedo índice en su pecho- ¡Cómo te atreves a meterme mano en el ascensor!… En mi vida he pasado tanta vergüenza - le reproché.

Él dejó de reír mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición caminando hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento.

- Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa por ser tan malditamente irresistible…- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡Yooo! - exclamé ofendida.

- Las llaves…- me pidió con voz firme.

-¿Qué…?

- Que me des las llaves.

- ¿Las llaves de qué?

Él me miró divertido pero pude ver como su miraba iba cambiando a otra más oscura.

- Las llaves de tu apartamento preciosa, si no quieres que te folle aquí mismo - me susurró esto último con una voz tan jodidamente ronca, que la rabia que hasta ese momento estaba sintiendo se desvaneció para dejarme de nuevo con una dolorosa necesidad entre mis piernas.

- Eh….no.. no - balbuceé mientras tomaba las llaves pero antes de introducirla, él me las arrebató y girándonos me apresó contra la puerta mientras llevaba sus labios a los míos…

- Humm...Edw….Ed..- Balbuceé tratando de resistirme mientras sentía como su lengua arremetía contra la mía enloqueciéndome.

Aún estábamos en el rellano de la escalera y, aunque todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que sus arrebatadores y calientes labios, y su humeda y demandante lengua me hacían sentir, temía que nos volvieran a pillar... y de que manera. Gemí de puro alivio cuando de pronto sentí que la puerta se abría tras de mí, y sin despegar sus labios, que me estaban devorando por entera, de los mío, caminó conmigo introduciéndonos en el departamento, cerrando la puerta de una patada tras él…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. ¡Dios Bendito! Me va a dar algo...(saraes atragantándose con un cúmulo de saliva mientras se abanica con la mano) Los sé , soy una perra, que digo una perra, una reperra por dejaros así, pero chicas, ya os podeís imaginar que viene luego...¿no? (movimiento de ceja) Tampoco era plan de cortarlos en la mitad :P Os aseguro que para el proximo igual hasta ducha necesitamos...jajajaj.

En fin preciosa, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero de corazón que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os parecio la conversacion con Neli? ¿Os esperabais que acabase así? Supongo que el debate está servido. ¿Que pensáis de la decisión que ha tomado Bella?

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y todos esos comentarios que me motivan cada día más.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita, **gabyhyatt

Sois las mejores. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis. Espero que disfrutéis el viaje.

**DiAnA, Tsukisaku, gaviota, Alyssa, Indacea**, gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, al no tener cuenta no os lo he podido devolver, pero quiero que tengáis la certeza de que os leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos. Un beso a todas.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el domingo. Y preparad baldes de agua fría que no te vea como viene de calentito (baba) ainsss...¿qué pasará detrás de esa puerta? jajajajja

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. ¡Por fin libre!

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	26. Chapter 26 Todo lo que quiero

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola amores, aquí estoy de nuevo, y creedme, casí escapando de mi familia jajajja... Nah, broma, lo que es...es...y ellos tienen toda mi atención. Por eso siento si no he alcanzado a contestar todos los rr. He hecho un esfuerzo, pero eso requiere de tiempo y ahora precisamente no es que me sobre. De verdad que me da rabia, pero espero que comprendáis, que si ellos me apoyan en esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible de mi parte. Es lo justo ¿no?

Y ya no me lio más que estoy segura que estáis deseando leerlo. Que digo deseando...lo que le sigue..ajajjajaja Pues nada, ahí os lo dejo. Eso sí, un capi de alto voltaje, asi que, señoras mías...tengan el kit a mano por lo que pueda ocurrir... jajajaa

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXVI. Todo lo que quiero.

_"Aún estábamos en el rellano de la escalera y, aunque todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que sus arrebatadores y calientes labios, y su humeda y demandante lengua me hacían sentir, temía que nos volvieran a pillar... y de que manera. Gemí de puro alivio cuando de pronto sentí que la puerta se abría tras de mí, y sin despegar sus labios, que me estaban devorando por entera, de los míos, caminó conmigo introduciéndonos en el departamento, cerrando la puerta de una patada tras él…"_

Él continuó caminando mientras mis manos, que parecían haber cobrado vida propia, se enredaban en sus cabellos tironeando de él mientras me perdía en todas esas sensaciones que me envolvían. Sus labios seguían lamiéndome, apretándose contra los míos, y su lengua parecía no querer dar tregua alguna a la mía…

La sala permanecía en penumbras, ni si quiera se había parado a prender la luz, a penas iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba através de los ventanales, pero era suficiente para ver un poco más que nuestras siluetas; lo que lo hacía todo más erótico, más sensual.

- Mhnnn… - gemí cuando sus manos fueron de nuevo a mis nalgas y comenzó a estrujarlas con sus fuertes dedos llevando un latigazo de placer a mi sexo, mientras me hacía retroceder sin dejar de acariciarme, de besarme...

¡Dios mío! El devastador efecto que sus labios tenían sobre mí, me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Simplente no podía hacer otra cosa más que concentrar mis sentidos en su boca, en su lengua, en su sabor. ¡Oh, por Dios! y sus manos, sus fuertes y grandes manos apretando mis nalgas.

Por un momento él abandonó mis labios permitiéndome así tomar algo de aire, aunque enseguida enterró su rostro en mi cuello -. Dios….- gemí cuando sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Es que, sinceramente, era vergonzoso el estado en el que me tenía y eso que aún permaneciamos con la ropa puesta. De nuevo mi centro se contrajo de anticipación mientras sentía sus dientes presionando delicadamente mi piel.

- Bella… Bella...- le oí murmurar entre la neblina en la que me tenía sumergida, mientras sus labios seguían besando mi clavícula. Aunque eso no fue un impedimento para que él siguiera caminando hasta que sentí chocar con algo. De pronto volvía a estar presa entre su cuerpo y …¿Qué coño era esto? - Dios… - volví a gemir cuando dejó de apretar mis nalgas y deslizando lentamente sus manos hasta la orilla de mi suéter lo levantaba hasta hacerlo desaparecer sin previo aviso.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando él, dejando caer el suéter al suelo, me acarició lenta y tortuosamente desde el cuello, pasando por el valle de mi senos, recorriendo en una línea vertical mi estómago, hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, el que no tardó en desabrochar sin apartar su oscura mirada de la mí, provocando que mis pulmones comenzaran a tener serios problemas para abastecerse de todo el aire que requerían...¡Dios mío!.. Allá por donde pasaban sus dedos mi piel ardía y se contraía de puro gusto. Mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando aún más de la electrificante sensación que sus caricias me provocaba.

- Eres mi perdición… - murmuró con voz ronca mientras introducía su mano entre mi ropa interior, llegando hasta mi sexo que se contrajo anhelantemente solo con sentirlo tan cerca… Abrí mis ojos al oírlo y los suyos se clavaron en los míos; aún en la oscuridad podía ver como sus ojos brillaban lujuriosamente, como sin duda debían de lucir los míos, ya que, sólo con la magnitud de su mirada, me estaba haciendo humedecer más de lo que ya lo estaba por sus caricias.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando gruñó al sentir mi humedad entre sus dedos, esa que claramente estaba provocando él.

- Sí… sí…- jadeé cuando sentí que sus dedos tanteaba entre mis pliegues. Mi corazón latía a mil, mi respiración jadeante me hacía sentir aturdida, sólo podía concentrarme en el placer que sus dedos, sobre mi clítoris, me estaban proporcionado y comencé a mover mis caderas sobre ellos buscando más fricción.

- Eso es preciosa, me gusta ver como te retuerces de placer… - murmuraba con la respiración entrecortada mientras seguía acariciándome, llevando sus labios a mis pechos que seguían cubiertos por la fina tela del sujetador -. Me vuelve loco oírte gemir, Bella - seguía murmurando antes de morder mi pezón izquierdo por sobre la tela.

¡Dios mío!, ¡esto se sentía increíble! Todo un torrente de placer recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas despertándolas a su paso. Sentía sus dedos, sus dientes, su aliento; todo envolviéndome y llevándome a un estado de excitación tal, que me hizo pedirle que me follara, que me follara fuerte. Me sentía enloquecida, extasiada...

- ¿Quieres que te folle? - me preguntaba jadeante mientras sus dedos se desplazaban hasta mi entrada y me penetraban después de humedecerlos con mi propio flujo-. ¿Así, quieres que te folle así?

¡Dios…! quería llorar. Todo esto me estaba llevando a ese punto en el que parecía que pudiera tocar el mismo cielo y él seguía torturándome; con la otra mano, que llevó a mi espalda, desabrochó el sujetador y mis pechos fueron devorados en el momento en el que la prenda cayó a mis pies. Temblé al sentir su humeda lengua enroscarse en mi endurecido pezón para luego sentir la calidez de su boca abarcarlo por completo.

- Contéstame Bella- susurró sobre mi pecho tirando con sus dientes suavemente de mi pezón.

-Assshhhh-siseé al sentir un extraño y placentero dolor atravesando mi pecho hasta llegar a contraer mi estómago. Pude sentir como sonreía, aún con mi pezón entre sus dientes, satisfecho de mi reacción, para luego volver a lamerlo.

- ¿Es así cómo quieres que te folle? - Dios, su voz, esa voz profunda y exigente me iba a volver loca. No pude evitar viajar mentalmente hasta esa primera noche que estuvimos juntos, esa en la que, demandante y con prepotencia, me hizo suya de mil formas diferentes consiguiendo que me corriera tres veces antes de que él tuviera su primera liberación. Una vez más mi cuerpo se estremeció ante esos recuerdos, al sentir como de nuevo estaba en los brazos de ese Edward, ese que tanto me había fascinado...mientras sus dedos seguían arremetiendo, sin piedad, una y otra vez en mi interior.

Pero aunque fuese una dulce tortura, yo quería más, necesitaba más, lo quería a él… Sus labios seguían succionando mis pechos, de uno a otro, sin darles tregua.

-No…- conseguí decir a duras penas-, quiero que me folles tú. Fóllame Edward - lloriqueé jadeante sintiendo como mi vientre se contraía dolorasamente en busca de la liberación, mientras él seguía bombeando con sus dedos haciéndome llegar casi a ese punto en el que todo explotaba pero sin sobrepasarlo.

- Y estoy deseando hacerlo… - contestó con voz ronca deslizando su mano de mi pecho a mi cuello hasta pasarla por mi nuca, y agarrándome fuerte del pelo tiró de él para clavar sus ojos en los míos -, pero a mi manera- susurró de una manera intimidante antes de estrellar sus labios con fuerzas contra los míos a la vez que sacaba sus dedos de mí, provocando que lloriquease sobre sus labios que seguían sin darme tregua ni a respirar…

Cuando pensé que iba a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire, se separó y me hizo girar; en ese momento me percaté que había chocado contra la mesa del salón e instintivamente, mis manos se posaron en ella.

Sentí como sus manos ahuecaron mis pecho desde atrás provocando que cerrara los ojos por el nuevo latigazo de placer que sentí; notaba como mi corazón tronaba furiosamente bajo mi pecho y mi respiración cada vez se hacia más pesada; mi espalda se curvó como acto reflejo y entonces noté su pecho sobre mi espalda lo que me hizo gemir de nuevo.

- No sabes cuantas veces he fantaseado con follarte así… - me susurró con voz ronca al oído antes de abandonar mis pechos y deslizar sus manos por todo mi contorno hasta llegar a la liguilla del pantalón, el que bajó de un solo movimiento junto a mi tanga, dejándolos por mis rodillas.

Yo me quedé estática sintiendo mi piel desnuda expuesta en esa posición tan comprometedora, y aunque por una parte me se sentía avergonzada por estar en esta situación, por otra lo único que podía hacer era jadear en busca de aire, ya que ni eso encontraba.

-Oh, sí…- gimió largamente mientras llevaba sus manos a mis nalgas y comenzaba a apretarlas masajeándolas -. Un culo perfecto… - oí que decía antes de sentir como descargaba su mano contra una de mis nalgas, lo que me hizo gritar de la impresión, aunque en el acto mi vientre se contrajo de puro placer… Aún no me había recuperado de su arrebato cuando sentí como llevaba su pene a mi entrada y comenzaba a refregarlo contra ella.

- Oh, Dios…- gemí al sentir como casi se introducía pero sin llegar a hacerlo, dejándome totalmente frustrada. Entonces la otra mano dejó mi cadera y fue deslizándose lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello. Yo miré sobre mi hombro, necesitaba verlo, pero entonces me empujó con fuerza provocando que cayera con mis pechos sobre la mesa, inclinándome sobre ella.

- Así, lo quiero así…- murmuró con la voz cargada de deseo mientras me tenía presa por el cuello sobre la mesa… Intenté levantarme inútilmente ya que él me tenía sujeta con fuerza pero cuando iba a protestar, sentí como de nuevo se posicionaba en mi entrada, y sin darme apenas tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, me penetró de una sola embestida haciendo que gimiese al sentirme completamente invadida.

- Oh, Dios… Dios…- comencé a gemir incoherentemente mientras él comenzaba a embestir una y otra vez, clavando todos los dedos de una de sus manos en mi nalga y sujetándome por el cuello con fuerza con la otra.

¡Dios mío!, lo que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible.. Notaba todo mi cuerpo vibrar desde la cabeza a los pies, mi vientre se contraía y se expandía mientra él arremetía una y otra vez contra mí, sintiendo su aliento jadeante sobre mi espalda.

Sus sonidos me estaban enloqueciendo, me sentía completamente colmada, su pene me llenaba por entera haciéndome temblar. En esa posición me sentía indefensa, sumisa, incapaz de oponer resistencia; sólo podía dejarme hacer y lo que me hacía me estaba llevando a la misma gloria. Él seguía clavando sus dedos en mi nalga lo que me proporcionaba un dolor placentero que jamás había sentido antes.

Mis gemidos brotaban sin barreras, su nombre se escapa de entre mis labios sin poder evitarlo, mientras él seguía follándome sin piedad, con fuerza, clavándose hasta lo más profundo y saliéndose casi por completo para volver a arremeter una y otra... y otra vez; estaba enloquecida, todo mi cuerpo se tensaba mientras oía como su cadera chocaba contra la piel de mi glúteos…

- Oh sí, Bella, Bella…- le oía gemir mientras seguía penetrándome cada vez más rápido.

Mis manos llegaron al borde de la mesa donde me sujete mientras mi cuerpo seguía deslizándose por ella acusa de sus desenfrenadas embestidas. Sentía como miles de corrientes de placer se iba acumulando en un punto concreto de mi vientre, estaba sintiendo la llegada inminente de un orgasmo brutal y él seguía embistiendo y clavando sus dedos en mis nalgas hasta llevarme a ese punto en el que todo explotaba y me hacía apresarlo sin remedio.

Grité como nunca lo había hecho, necesité de esa liberación cuando sentí como todo explotaba dentro de mí y él no tardó en hacerlo después. Mi nombre brotó de sus labios cuando lo sentí derramarse en mi interior mientras seguía penetrándome cada vez con menos fuerza hasta caer completamente sobre mí…

- Dios Bella… - susurró con voz jadeante mientras seguía sobre mí -, me haces perder la razón, me haces querer follarte de todas las formas imaginables.

Yo gemí al volver a escucharlo, su voz ronca, entrecorta y agitada, volvió a encenderme a pesar de que aún no recuperaba la respiración.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - oí que me preguntaba con preocupación sintiendo su respiración golpear sobre mi cuello.

- No… no…- conseguí musitar. ¿Daño? ¡Estaba loco!, ¡había tocado el mismo cielo!

De pronto sentí como se separaba de mí y salía completamente, enseguida noté como sus fluido comenzaron a desbordarse corriendo por el interior de mis muslos. Aunque me sentía un poco avergonzada por la postura, aún no encontraba fuerzas para erguirme, me había dejado literalmente muerta…

Entonces sentí que se inclinaba y me hacía levantar un pie quitándome uno de los zapatos, hizo lo mismo con el otro y una vez me tuvo descalza, acabó de quitarme los pantalones.

En ese momento conseguí apoyarme sobre mis brazos y comenzaba a enderezarme cuando sentí que me tomaba en brazos.

Un leve gritito salió de mis labios al sentirlo pero estaba tan cansada que no hice más que aferrarme a su cuello.

- Eres como una muñequita entre mis brazos - susurró antes de besarme con delicadeza, y sentí que caminaba hasta mi habitación.

- Edward yo… necesito una ducha - conseguí decir mientras apenas reunía la fuerza suficiente para dejarme caer sobre sus hombros…

- La necesitamos los dos preciosa - me dijo antes de llegar conmigo hasta el cuarto de baño e introducirse conmigo en la ducha.

- Eres preciosa - me susurraba mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi piel a la vez que el agua me empapaba -, eres endemoniadamente apetecible - sus manos bajaron por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y comenzó a frotarla. Yo cerré los ojos al sentir su roce en mi clítoris, que debía estar completamente hinchado después de lo ocurrido en el salón; pero él no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó bajando por entre mis muslos llevándose consigo cualquier resto de su semen-. Es increíble como te deseo… - su voz cargada de excitación hizo que mi sexo volviese a palpitar, aún seguía obnubilada por el orgasmo anterior y mis piernas temblaban, pero mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo ante cualquier estímulo de su parte -. Nunca llego a saciarme de ti…- yo no podía apartar la vista de sus movimientos mientras le oía, sólo le seguía sin llegar a pronunciar palabra, sólo jadeando, cada vez más agitadamente…

Tomó un bote de gel y vertiendo un poco sobre su mano, comenzó a lavarme. De nuevo cerré los ojos cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis pechos, que inmediatamente se pusieron erectos para él -. Me encanta ver como tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias…- seguía murmurando sin dejar de acariciarme, pasando de nuevo por mi vientre y volviendo a introducir sus dedos entre mis pliegues.

- Oh, Edward…- gemí con los ojos casi en blanco al sentir de nuevo ese roce en mi sensitivo clítoris. Él continuó lavándome y después me aclaró el jabón con la ducha, pasando los chorros por mis pechos, mi vientre, mi…¡Oh, Dios mío! Mi sexo - Edward…- volví a gemir.

Entonces él se agachó hasta dejar su rostro a la altura de mi cintura.

- Abre las piernas - me ordenó. Lo miré con la intención de protestar pero aún seguía aturdida, todo este placer me estaba dejando sin raciocinio, sólo era capaz de sentir; y como si no tuviera voluntad propia, hice lo que me pidió -. Eso es preciosa… Déjame lamerte, quiero beberte - respondió satisfecho.

-Oh, Dios…- gemí cuando sus dedos separaron mis pliegues y sentí su lengua comenzar a acariciarme en ese punto que me hacía perder los sentidos. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la pared y conseguí agarrarme a las otras. Él tomó una de mis piernas y se la colocó sobre su hombro dándole así mejor acceso y haciéndome enloquecer completamente.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Definitivamente este hombre quería matarme de placer y lo estaba consiguiendo, no tardé en sentir todo un torrente de placer centrándose de nuevo en mi vientre, como un Tsunami amenazando en arrasarme con toda su furia.

- Dios Edward…me voy a… OH, Dios…

- Si preciosa… eso es… déjate ir, Bella - susurró entre lamida y lamida, y sin poder aguatarlo por más tiempo, me dejé ir completamente en su boca...

Mi cuerpo convulsionó de placer hasta el punto de que mis piernas flaquearan y agradecí cuando sentí como sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi cadera para sujetarme. Él dejó con total delicadeza la pierna que tenia en su hombro en el suelo d la ducha y subió hasta llegar a mi altura sin dejar de sostenerme.

-Dios Bella, no sabes lo que me excita verte así… -me susurró atravesándome con su mirada.

- Pues a ver como haces, no tengo fuerzas ni para sostenerme - le confesé con la voz entrecortada y una sonrisa de satisfacción en al cara.

Él rió antes de estrellar sus labios con los míos, los que lamí con vehemencía, sintiendo mi propio sabor mezclado con él suyo. Dios...simplemente divino.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas saciándose de mis labios, volvió a separarse dejando apoyada su frente contra la mía. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada golpear mi rostro. Sus manos apresaron mi cara y se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. De nuevo nos quedamos los dos clavados en la mirada del otro, y yo me estremecí al ver algo especial en los suyos, era como si quisiera decirme algo importante con ellos, tanto es así, que mis ojos, involuntariamente, comenzaron a picar… entonces le oí:

- Tú eres todo lo que hubiese querido…-misitó.

Esa declaración me dejó sin aliento, y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas furtivas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos mientras él parecía querer atravesar mi alma con la mirada...

- Todo lo que hubiese querido…- volvió a susurrar reafirmándose antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

Yo me aferré a él con la misma fuerza. De nuevo mi corazón se rompió al comprender la magnitud de sus palabras. Yo era todo lo que él hubiese querido. Me hubiese querido, me quería, sólo que no podía admitirlo porque no tenia ese derecho, porque no podría reclamarme, porque él pertenecía a otra.

Lloré, lloré entre sus brazos ante tal declaración. Si en algún momento había esperado algo de su parte, sin duda era esto; saber que para él no era un desahogo, no era una más. Lloré por él, por nosotros, por no poder vivir esto que estábamos sintiendo en toda su inmensidad. Lloré porque el destino se empeñaba en poner un muro entre nosotros, sólo permitiéndonos rozar nuestras manos a través de él pero sin llegar a abrazarnos.

- Bella…- su nombre salió en un suspiró desgarrador. Sabía que se sentía mal por hacerme llorar, y estaba completamente segura que él estaría ahogando su propio llanto. Pero ya tenía lo que quería de él, ahora sí tenía ese motivo que me haría no sentirme mal conmigo misma por dejar entrar en mi vida a alguien que, definitivamente, no podía estar.

- Ámame, Edward… sólo ámame - me atreví a pedirle por vez primera. Enseguida sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerzas, como si eso era lo que él estaba esperando oír de mis labios y segundos después se separó para volver a clavarse en mi mirada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, esa en la que quería poder decirme que me amaba pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar y no le obligaría hacerlo, porque eso acabaría haciéndonos daño a los dos.

Le sonreí para hacerle ver que estaba bien, que con esto era más que suficiente y él me respondió con una triste sonrisa antes de volver a besarme con ternura, con delicadeza, sintiendo como se deleitaba con mis labios como yo lo estaba haciendo con los suyos; y de nuevo sentí como me tomaba en brazos y caminaba fuera de la ducha conmigo, aún húmedos los dos, y me posaba sobre la cama como si fuera de cristal.

Me maravillé al verlo sobre mí, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Con los bíceps marcados por la tensión, los músculos de su cuello, de su pecho. Mis ojos lo recorrió por entero antes que él se inclinara para volver a besarme, primero con delicadeza, apresando una y otra vez mi labio inferior y tirando suavemente de él provocando que gimiese en su boca. De nuevo sus labios dejaron los míos para irse a mi cuello, al lóbulo de mi oreja, para lamer hasta mi clavícula haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Mi respiración volvió hacerse pesada, esto era diferente, era como aquella última vez en Miami, cada roce de sus labios quemaba mi piel, todos mis sentidos despertaban a cada caricia, a cada golpe de su aliento, a cada mordida en mi pezón. Hasta hacerme gemir de placer cuando volvió a penetrarme mientras no dejaba de besarme en cada pedazo de piel que tuviera a su alcance…

Mis manos se enredaron su cabello. Era como si tuvieran vida propia, bajaban por su espalda mientras él me penetraba lenta y tortuosamente para volver a salir llevándose consigo otro gemido agónico de mi parte. ¡Dios!, cuando pensé que no podía hacerme alcanzar más placer, él volvía a contradecirme… Esta vez no solo era sexo, entre cada beso, cada embestida, sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos, y brillaban de tal manera que me hacían cerrar los míos incapaz de resistir a la intensidad de su mirada.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar al sentirlo completamente sobre mí, pero parecía que él no tuviera suficiente, como si quisiese más, como si quisiese llegar más hondo, llegar hasta mi corazón… lo que me estaba enloqueciendo de placer. De pronto una de sus manos me tomó por el muslo y me hizo abrazarlo con la pierna para después, y conmigo a punto de estallar, llevar sus manos al cabecero de mi cama y tomando impulso penetrarme mucho más rápido, mucho más fuerte, mucho más profundo...

- Edward….- su nombre salió de mi boca en un grito de puro placer, convulsionando bajo su cuerpo, mientras él seguía penetrando una, dos, tres veces más hasta caer completamente exhausto sobre mí, tras derramarse por completo gritando mi nombre.

Los dos permanecimos así, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada y jadeante del otro golpear en nuestro rostro - Todo lo que quiero…- volví a oírle susurrar, lo que me hizo estremecer de nuevo, aunque estaba tan perdida en ese estado de relajación, que no supe si eran imaginaciones mías o verdaderamente lo había dicho.

Poco después sentí como se removía saliendo completamente de mí. Un frío estremecedor se ciñó sobre mi en el momento en el que él se dejó caer a mi lado, pero apenas comenzaba a sentir su ausencia, cuando sus brazos pasaron por detrás tirando de mí hasta llevarme sobre su pecho. Y de nuevo su calor, su olor, el sonido acompasado de los latidos de su corazón, me arrullaron hasta quedarme dormida…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Oinsss...por Dios, es que no es para comérselo a pesar de todo. Mira que este Edward me tiene con el corazón a mil. Se ve tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable. Os aseguro que ha habido momentos en el que pensando en él, se me ha estrajado el corazón (saraes con carita apenada) Puede que él mismo se haya impuesto esta condena, pero no por eso es menos dolorosa, ¿no creen? Y sigo siendo 100x100 team Bella. Cada decisión que toma me hace admirarla más, porque, aún sabiendo que va a salir herida, no se acobarda. Y al fin y al cabo, solo haciéndole sentir a Edward lo que es realmente estar con la persona que amas,es lo que puede hacer que tengan una esperanza, aunque sea efímera.

En fin, que me emociono y me da por soltar la lengua, en una de esta os cuento toda la historia en la nota :P

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y todos esos comentarios que me motivan cada día más. Y es un hecho, sois verdaderamente un motor.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012

Os adoro y amo cada palabra que dejaís para mí. Gracias por ser como sois. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis. Espero que disfrutéis el viaje.

**Ninacara**,cielo, tienes deshabilitado los pm por eso no he podido contestar los rr. Échale un vistazo a eso. Un beso y esperemos que no sufra mucho...u.u

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el miércoles. ¿Habrá o no nota? ...Ainss...(saraes suspirando con corazones en los ojos)

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	27. Chapter 27 Maravilla del mundo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Hola amores, de nuevo lamento horriblemente no haber podido responder los rr, en este espacio de tiempo es cuando más complicado se me hace ya que no dispongo del tiempo libre que me ofrece el fin de semana. Aunque no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad para agradeceros cada una de las palabras que me brindáis en vuestros divertidos y cariñosos comentarios. Yolanda, cualquier día me creeré que soy una escritora por tu culpa. Gracias cielo, al igual que a todas. De verdad que, apesar del tiempo que llevo subiendo historias, aun no me creo todo esto y que haya personas que lleguen a tener esta magnífica opinión sobre mí y mis historias. Deseo de todo corazón poder siempre llegar a vosotras con la misma intensidad.

Y ahora, después de mi momento emo con vosotras, os dejo con lo importante verdaderamente aquí. Creo, si no me equivoco mucho, que os va a gustar.

¿Os hace un poquito de miel...picante? ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXVII. Maravilla del mundo

Las risas alegres de unos niños me hizo entreabrir los ojos extrañada...

-¿Pero qué dem…?

De pronto me vi en medio de un parque infantil. Giré lentamente a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, no pude evitar inspirar profundamente cuando un fresco y embriagante olor a pinos y a hierba mojada se coló por mis fosas nasales. Era extraño, pero ese olor me resultaba familiar.

Con una extraña y desconcertante sensación, comencé a caminar por él mientras observaba a los niños que corrían a mi alrededor, yendo de un columpio a otro, de un tobogán a otro; había niños jugando a la pelota, madres sentadas en los bancos hablando con otras madres, mientras algunos padres ayudaban a sus hijos a volar las cometas…

- _Bells… Bells….¿dónde estás? _- La voz de un niño me sobresaltó… Esa voz, esa voz me resultaba conocida. Pero, ¿me llamaba a mí?… ¿Bells? Nadie me llamaba así, sólo mi madre… Mamá… Mi corazón se encoge lastimosamente al recordar a mi madre, había hecho tanto por mí y había sufrido tanto ante el engaño de mi padre…

- _Bells, ¿dónde estás? _- de nuevo esa voz me hizo volver la atención al parque. Me giré en su búsqueda.

- _¡Mira Eddie! ¡mira lo que he encontrado! _- grita una niña pequeña saliendo de detrás de unos matorrales que rodeaban el parque en dirección a un niño que estaba de espalda a mí.

- _¡Bells…! _- exclamó el niño con una gran sonrisa al verla. Yo me quedé mirando hacia él; esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa me resultaba tan conocida… Entonces me fijé en la pequeña… ¡Oh Dios mío!...¡soy yo! Pero ¿qué era todo esto? No entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡_Mira Eddie!, ¡mira lo que he encontrado! _- volvió a repitir la niña al llegar a él y le enseñó una pluma blanca... Esa pluma, era como la pluma de…

No entendía nada, ¿qué era todo esto? Yo anoche estaba en casa, con él, en mi cama ¿qué estaba haciendo en este parque?

- _Bells, nos tenemos que ir _- esa voz… Mamá… Me giré para ver a la mujer que me había dado la vida, la que había cuidado de mí hasta su muerte.

- Mamá... - musité al verla sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse de pronto en mis ojos, la echaba tanto de menos; pero ella no miraba hacia mí sino hacia donde estaba la pequeña con una sonrisa radiante. Me giré hacia la niña que en ese momento le entregaba la pluma al niño y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- _Vamos Bells, despídete de Eddie, nos tenemos que ir… _- le apremió con cariño.

- ¡_Sí, mamá! _- gritó la niña antes de correr pasando por mi lado hasta llegar a los brazos de mi madre la que no tardó en acogerla en un cariñoso y cálido abrazo.

- _Hasta mañana Eddie _- Se despidió mi madre del pequeño, y la niña se despedía sonriente con la manita.

- _Hasta mañana Bells _- se despidió el niño que agarraba la pluma con su mano como si fuera un tesoro.

- _¡Eddie, nos vamos! _- La voz de otra mujer me sobresaltó, también me resultaba extrañamente familiar -. _Hasta mañana Renée, adiós mi tesoro _- volví la vista hacia donde estaba mi madre y la mujer besaba a la niña, o sea a mí... ¡con cariño! Pero no podía verla ya que estaba de espaldas a mí. El niño corrió por mi lado hasta llegar a ellas. Comencé a caminar para saber quién era; el niño pareció verme y me sonrió. ¡Dios! Esos ojos, esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa, era… no puede ser… volví a centrar mi atención en la mujer, necesitaba saber quien me trataba con tanto cariño, quien era la madre de ese niño al que le regalé esa pluma, tal vez así recordaría quien era él… Estaba a punto de conocerla, llegué hasta ellos y cuando toqué su hombro, ella… desapareció. Todo desapareció…

-¡Qué! No, no… dónde…

Sobresaltada me incorporé sintiendo como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Miré aturdida a mi alrededor hasta darme cuenta que volvía a estar en mi cuarto. Había sido un sueño, un sueño extraño, pero un sueño. Ese niño, esa pluma… mamá…

Llevé mis manos a la sien masajeándola, aún trataba de acompasar mi respiración cuando me percaté de que estaba sola.

- Edward…- musité al darme cuenta de que él no estaba. Lo había vuelto hacer. Se había marchado. Prometió no hacerlo.

No pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba de nuevo, y agarrando en un puño la sábana, sintiendo una dolorosa presión en mis sienes y un nudo atenazando mi garganta, miré hacía su lado de la almohada buscando la nota a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

"_No habrá nota_" Recordar su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos, en el acto sentí el escozor de las lágrimas abrasando mis retinas.

- Prometió que no la habría, lo prometió - musité apretando los dientes con rabia y sintiéndome engañada nuevamente. Pero al abrir los ojos... allí no había nota.

Me estiré sobre la almohada y rebusqué entre las sábanas, bajo ellas. Nada. Allí no había nada. Extrañada mi vista se fue hacía el baño y allí, sobre el respaldo de una silla que había cerca de la puerta, estaba su camiseta gris. Entonces escuché unos sonidos provenientes de algún lugar de la casa. Frunciendo el entrecejo miré el reloj de la mesita. Era casi medio día.

De pronto el inconfundible aroma del café recién hecho llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, inspiré profundamente y una extraña sensación de alegría me invadió. Él no se había marchado. Estaba preparando el desayuno como prometió. No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta. ¡Él no se había marchado!

Entusiasmada, y deseando verlo, bajé de la cama para ir a su encuentro. ¡Dios! Estaba totalmente desnuda. Sonreí sintiendo un delicioso estremecimiento al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fui hacia la mesilla para tomar unas bragas y entonces vi la caja.

- La pluma… - musité al tomarla entre mis mano. De nuevo el recuerdo de ese sueño me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ese niño. ¿Pero quién era? Quería recordarme a alguien pero no conseguía saber a quién. Por un lado esa sonrisa y esos ojos eran tan parecido a los de… él…

Sonreír negando con la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. ¿Tan pillada estaba de él que hasta pretendía hacerlo el dueño de esa pluma? Eso era algo totalmente imposible, en la vida Edward y yo habríamos coincidido, yo me había criado en Europa, mis amigos eran de allí, estuve en el colegio allí, nada que ver con él.

De nuevo el sonido de sartenes me hizo sonreír. Abrí el cajón y tomé un muda limpia la que no tardé en colocarme. Metí la cajita en el cajón y me dirigí al clóset para buscar algo que ponerme, pero antes de llegar me fijé de nuevo en su camiseta que estaba sobre la silla. Una sonrisa picarona cruzó por mi cara mientras la tomaba y la dejaba caer sobre mi piel sintiendo en el acto como su olor me envolvía. Era tan irresistible su fragancia.

Entré en el baño y me cepille los dientes, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y, descalza, caminé sintiendo miles de mariposas revolviéndome el estómago.

A medida que me iba acercando, los olores eran más acentuados; el embriagante aroma del café y el inconfundible olor de las tortitas. Mi estómago rugió en el acto haciéndome sonreír… _"Te aseguro, Bella, que te cansaré tanto esta noche…que realmente las necesitaras…" _Recordé sus palabras y que verdad que era, habíamos tenido tanto desgaste durante la noche que realmente me sentía famélica.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina y allí lo vi. Me dí el lujo de quedarme disfrutando de ese maravilloso hombre que, con sólo su pantalón vaquero puesto, trajinaba en mi cocina… ¡Canturreando!… no pude evitar reír al oírlo.

- Para bailar la bamba… para bailar la bamba…. se necesita… una poca de gracia… - canturreaba moviendo las caderas mientras le daba la vuelta a otra tortita -. Ey, estás ahí… - dijo cuando escuchó mi risa.

- Buenos días, no sabía que también cantabas…- le bromeé acercándome con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Él me sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y apartando la salten de la vitrocerámica se volvió para envolverme entre sus brazos.

- Buenos días, princesa - susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme suavemente,provocando un vuelgo en mi estómago de emoción. Me ha llamado "princesa" literalmente me derrito-. Te me has adelantado, quería ser yo él que te despertara…- Dios, podía ser más adorable...

- Mmmnnhh - gemí al sentir la suavidad de sus labios y sus manos deslizarse desde mi espalda hasta mis nalgas las que apretó provocando que una corriente, extrañamente placentera y abrumadora, recoriese todo el largo de mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi cerebro y de vuelta hasta hacer palpitar mi traidor centro.

- Me encanta verte con mi camiseta - susurró con una profunda y excitante voz ronca, abandonando mis labios y enterrándose en mi cuello -. Te ves sexy…

Yo sonreí como tonta…¡Dios! definitivamente adoraba a este hombre. Era capaz de hacerte sentir de lo más deseada.

- Y a ti te sienta bien no llevarla - conseguí contestarle a pesar de mi lamentable y excitado estado… De acuerdo que entre sus brazos me sentía quinceañera, pero no lo era y quería hacérselo saber, yo también sabía provocarle.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos a comer, Swan, a menos que quieras que…- dejó la frase inconclusa, dejando que mi propia mente acabara la frase, mientras me acercaba a él apretándome contra su…¿Erección? Suspiré sonriendo al ver lo que conseguía de él. Y aunque en este preciso momento mi zorra interior se limpiaba la baba de su boca, mientras se imaginaba que este glorioso hombre la tumbaba con rudeza en el suelo y allí,sobre el frio y duro suelo, se clavaba en ella haciéndola gritar de puro placer, decidí tragarme mi excesivo estado de excitación y no parecer una desesperada.

- Tentador, Cullen, pero esas tortitas huelen de maravilla - le contesté mordiendo sus labio y tirando suavemente de él. También me encantaba provocarlo.

- Agrrh, eres un demonio…- gruñó antes de descargar de nuevo su mano contra mi trasero.

- ¡Ey, eso duele! - protesté pero él me apresó con fuerza y estrelló de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, haciendo que me olvidara completamente de mi protesta para sólo querer disfrutar de sus deliciosos y calientes labios. ¡Dios! me podía llevar besándolo toda la vida.

-Eso por ser una niña mala, ahora pórtate bien, Swan y siéntate a degustar las mejores tortitas del mundo - susurró sobre mis labios antes de darme una última mordida.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Si seguía hablándome y besándome así definitivamente no iba a poder ser capaz de comer. Él se separó y me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, muy pagado por como me hacía sentir. ¡Oh, joder! ¿Es que también me excitaban sus dientes? Froté mis muslos en busca de mitigar el cosquilleo que se estaba instalando, anhelantemente, en mi entrepierna.

- Mi trasero no es una diana, que lo sepas - dije tratando de disimular mi excitado y ansioso estado, protestando cuando me soltó. Él sólo rompió en carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia la vitro y terminaba de coger las tortitas.

Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa, y se sentía tan bien…

Él no dejaba de sonreír mientras se llevaba una y otra vez grandes pedazos de tortitas a su boca. Esa boca que me estaba enloqueciendo. El sonido de su voz, de su risa mientras me contaba las anécdotas de los desastrosos desayunos que Emmett y él habían protagonizado, hasta conseguir dar con el punto exacto de las mejores tortitas.

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me sentía tan feliz así, teniéndolo frente a mí, disfrutando de un simple desayuno entre risas, cómodos, como si siempre lo hubiésemos hecho.

- Entonces qué, ¿te gustan o no? - me preguntó con una sonrisa radiante y la mirada expectante -. Vamos Swan, dilo, dí que son las mejores que has probado - me incitó divertido.

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, lo que daría por estar cada mañana así, pero eso era un imposible, aunque no tenía pensamiento de echar a perder esta hermosa velada pensando en eso.

- Esta bien, tú ganas Cullen, son las mejores tortitas del mundo- le halagué.

- Sí, sí, sí...- comenzó a exclamar con gestos exagerados - Ahora me debes otra.

- ¿Otra? -pregunté divertida -. ¿Qué otra?

- Pues otra maravilla del mundo, yo te he dado a probar mis tortitas, ahora te toca a ti hacerme probar algo que hagas mejor que nadie.

- Ah… es eso - dije sonriéndole mientras me llevaba otro pedazo a la boca.

-¿Y…? - me incitó a continuar.

- Esta bien sabiondo, yo hago la mejor lasaña del mundo.

- ¡Qué! ¿Lasaña? ¡Eso lo hace cualquiera!- exclamó burlón.

- ¿Tortitas? - le respondí irónicamente levantando una ceja -. Además estoy segura que tú no tienes ni idea de cómo se hace una lasaña, si casi le has quemado la cocina tres veces a tu madre aprendiendo hacer tortitas - esta vez me burlé yo.

- Humm.. - exclamó mirándome intensamente -. ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - de pronto vi como sus ojos cambiaron de divertidos a acechadores.

- ¿Qué?… ¿qué haces ?-pregunté cuando vi que trataba de levantarse. Inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta. Esto pintaba mal. Sus ojos me miraba con malicia, ¡Dios! parecía todo un depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa. Bella, ¡corre! Me dije a mí misma. De mis labios salió un grito al intuir su propósito y me levanté corriendo antes de que él llegara a mi lado…

- ¡No te escaparás por más que corras! - me amenazaba mientras comenzaba a correr tras de mí.

- ¡No, no… Edward, déjame! - le pedía mientras corría por el salón rodeando la mesa.

- ¡Já! ya eres mía - dijo al otro lado de la mesa mirándome divertido.

Yo no podía dejar de reír, esto era surrealista. ¡Por Dios! éramos dos adultos... ¡jugando como niños!

- ¿Qué Swan, me tienes miedo? - me provocaba mientras hacía el amago de ir hacia un lado lo que me hizo gritar y correr hacia el otro.

- No dejaré que me cojas, tú te burlaste primero - le reclamé divertida tratando de tener siempre la mesa entre los dos.

-¡Buu! - trató de asustarme saltando de nuevo hacia mi lado.

- Edward por favor, ¡no!… me vas hacer vomitar tus tortitas… Las mejores tortitas del mundo- dije con voz burlona.

- Ah, insistes en burlarte. Ahora sí que me las pagarás… - me amenazó y de un salto llegó casi a mi lado. Yo grité entre risas y salí corriendo hacia el pasillo. ¡Dios!, iba directa al cuarto. Cómo se me ocurría… Estaba casi entrando en ella cuando sentí su cuerpo caer sobre mí, ¡cómo un maldito jugador de futbol!, aunque afortunadamente giró de manera que el golpe se lo llevó él.

- ¡Ah Edward, eres un animal! - le grité mientras él nos volvía a girar quedando yo tirada boca arriba y él sobre mí.

- Te dije que me las pagarías - y comenzó hacerme cosquillas.

-¡No, no… no…!- le gritaba pero se había puesto a horcajadas sobre mí inmovilizándome por completo, sólo podía patear desesperada intentando desestabilizarle.

- Di que son las mejores - me obligó a decir.

- Eres como un niño Edward, me acabarás haciendo daño - le regañaba entre risas incapaz de contenerlas.

- Sólo dilo Swan, di que son las mejores.

- Ahhhhh, si ya lo dije, son las mejores - le contesté al borde de la lágrima, de risa, claro.

Él dejó de hacerme cosquilla pero apresó mis muñecas llevándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Yo me quedé mirándole mientras mi pecho se agitaba aceleradamente, mi respiración era jadeante y seguían brotando risas de mis labios.

- Eres preciosa- sus ojos se clavaron en mí con tal intensidad que me hizo sonrojar -. Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida - musitó provocando que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago -. Acepto tu invitación a la lasaña, pero seré yo quien decida si es o no la mejor del mundo - me susurro mirándome más divertido, antes de apresar mis labios.

Y de nuevo me derretí ante sus labios. No pude más que dejarme llevar y encantada le di acceso a mi boca, él seguía a horcajadas sobre mí pero poco a poco noté como iba deslizando sus piernas hasta finalmente posicionarse entre las mías.

- Mmmhh - gemí cuando mi sexo, sólo cubierto por una delgada braguita, fue rozado por su erección aprisionada en los vaqueros. Con un poco de esfuerzo, y sin dejar de besarlo, conseguí girarnos quedando esta vez él apoyado sobre el suelo y yo a horcajadas sobre él.

- Bella…- musitó sobre mis labios antes de volver a besarme con ímpetu, llevando sus manos a mis muslos, subiendo su camiseta en el proceso.

Yo conseguí separarme de sus labios y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¡Era tan, malditamente, guapo! Que no pude evitar volver a rozar sus labios - Trato hecho Edward, pero además de la mejor lasaña del mundo también hago el mejor pastel de chocolate, así que… serán dos cosas las que te voy a dar a probar, tendrás que darme tú otra- le susurré divertida aunque sentía como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder sólo con sentirlo debajo de mí.

- Me parece un trato justo - contestó él con la respiración errada -, así que al menos, estamos obligados a vernos dos veces más- susurró sonriente.

- Ajá - Le contesté separándome para ir lentamente acariciando su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales, dónde me deleité repasándolo hasta llegar a esa uve que se perdía por sus pantalones… -. Creo que hay algo por aquí que ha de sentirse muy presionada, ¿no? - dije mirándolo inocentemente lo que le hizo sonreír para después mirarme con lujuria.

- Y está deseando que la liberes - me susurró con una maldita voz ronca y su mirada vidriosa.

Yo no tardé en seguir sus deseos y con rapidez me deshice de los molestos pantalones. Para mi satisfacción, no llevaba ropa interior, con lo que enseguida su miembro se expuso erecto y brillante ante mí.

No pude evitar lamerme los labios y sonreír al oírlo gemir ante mi gesto - Mhhnn - gemí deslizándome provocativamente entre sus pierna dejando su pene a la altura de mi boca -, creo que me he quedado con un poco de hambre - le susurré antes de llevármelo a la boca...

Con lentitud comencé a introducirlo en mi boca para después volver a sacarlo tratando de que mis labios lo acariciara en toda su longitud. Era suave, y agradable, me volvía loca escuchar sus gruñidos y sus gemidos, mientras una y otra vez lo succionaba, para volver a sacarlo y morderle suavemente la punta.

- Bella… OH, maldita sea, nena…Que boca...- sus manos no tardaron en llegar a mi cabello dónde las enterró agarrandolo con más fuerza y así guiarme a su antojo, algo que me excitaba sobremanera animándome a tomarlo cada vez más profundo… Podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, sus dedos se aferraban fuertemente a mis cabellos y sus gemidos cada vez era más altos, más seguido. Lo que me hacía sentir poderosa al llevarlo hasta ese estado. Sentía que estaba apunto de acabar y yo estaba deseando probarlo, y así lo hice cuando él trató de separarme pero yo continué succionando hasta sentir como se derramaba en mi boca.

- Bella…Dios no..¡Bella…!- gritó agonicamente antes de dejarse llevar golpeando repetidamente su cabeza contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el mío.

Yo acabé de lamerlo entero, tratando que no quedara ni una sola gota; y deslizándome como una gata sobre él, llegué hasta sus labios. Esta vez quería que se probara él mismo desde mis labios, y pareció gustarle porque, a pesar de que le costaba respirar, me besó, me lamió y mordió mis labios enloquecidamente…

Yo comencé a frotarme sobre él, sabia que él no podría, pero yo sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía, estaba muy excitada y no podía evitar retorcerme sobre él buscado un poco de fricción. Entonces hizo algo que me dejó si aliento; con sus dedos apartó la braguitas por un lateral y comenzó a acariciarme…

Yo no podía dejar de besarlo, y él seguía frotando mi clítoris, proporcionándome ese placer que estaba buscando.

Su boca comenzó a amortiguar mis gemidos, pero cuando sentí como comenzaba a penetrarme con sus dedos, el aire comenzó a salir de mis pulmones a golpetazo. No era ni mucho menos como tenerlo a él dentro, pero ¡por Dios! que este hombre sabía dónde y cómo tocar.

Enseguida mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, a convulsionarse, pero fue cuando sentí como con otro de sus dedos comenzaba a tantear sobre mi ano, que estallé irremediablemente; ni siquiera necesite presión alguna, él siguió bombeando con sus dedos hasta que mi cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y yo caí sin fuerzas sobre él.

- Eres extraordinaria, Bella- le oír susurrar antes de sentir sus labios sobre mi cabello-. Me haces sentir tan poderoso al ver como tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias - yo suspiré aún con la respiración agitada.

- Eres un engreído, Cullen - conseguí contestarle aún temblando sobre él.

Él rió ante mi comentario y me abrazó con fuerza - Sí, engreído, pero aún siento como tiemblas entre mis brazos - de nuevo su voz sonó divertida. Me encantaba verlo así, tan juguetón.

- Te recuerdo que tú has sido el que ha temblado primero - me burlé apoyándome en su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió mostrando eso blancos y sensuales dientes mientras se achinaban sus ojos.

- Touché, cariño…- me contestó dejándome completamente anonadada, por como me había llamado. Pero enseguida noté que se tensaba y fruncía su ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupada al notar su cambio.

Él dejó escapar el aire pesadamente y cerrando los ojos comenzó a acariciar distraídamente mi espalda.

- Creo que debo irme, Bella. Llevo toda la noche fuera de casa…- me contestó con pesar.

- Lo sé - susurré sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho, apretándome más a él. Sabía que no podía estar con él todo el día aunque era lo que más deseaba - ¿Vendrás esta noche? - pregunté cautelosamente volviendo a fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

- Sólo ti tú quieres que venga - susurró con voz triste, haciéndome sentir que todo dependía de mí, sólo de mí...

- Me encantaría que lo hicieras - le contesté sin dejar de mirarlo. De pronto sus ojos volvieron a brillar emocionados lo que me hizo sentir mejor -. ¿Qué te parece una sesión de cine casero? - le sugerí sonriente tratando de cambiar el ánimo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y acortó la distancia que había entre nuestros labios, ahuecando mi cara entre sus manos para después besarme lenta y deliciosamente -. Me parece una idea fantástica, yo traeré las pelis- susurró sobre mis labios. No pude evitar morder su labio inferior antes de separarme para volver a mirarlo.

-Me parece perfecto - contesté, y pretendía robarle un casto beso cuando él consiguió alargarlo tirando con sus dientes suavemente de mi labio inferior, antes de arremeter con su lengua en mi interior. ¡Dios mío! Podía sentir como mi cabeza daba vueltas solo concentrada en su arrebatadora manera de besarme. Mis dedos no tardaron en perderse entre sus cabellos, tirando gentilmente de ellos, ganandome esos suaves gemidos de su parte, mientras los suyos comenzaron a presionar deliciosamente sobre mis nalgas, provocando a su vez mis gemidos.

Sabiendo que si no cortaba esto pronto sería imposible dejarlo marchar, me separé dejando nuevamente otro pico en sus labios.

-Será mejor que levantes el trasero de mi suelo y te largues ya ,Cullen- le propuse haciendo acopio de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad -, este departamento necesita que lo ponga en orden - le dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Él se incorporó y me sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarme por la cintura y atraerme de nuevo a sus labios - ¿A qué hora quieres que venga? - me preguntó sin dejar de besarme.

Dios, Dios, tiene que dejar de hacer eso o no lo dejaré ir...

- ¿Te parece bien a las ocho? - le contesté a duras penas llevando mis manos a sus cabellos sin poder evitarlo.

- A las ocho entonces - concordó él , besándome de nuevo, apretando más sus dedos en mi cintura.

- Si no me sueltas no te podrás marchar… - le susurré divertida mientras me deleitaba con sus labios.

- Eres tú quien me tienes agarrado del cabello…- me contestó divertido sin dejar de besarme tampoco.

Yo sonreír al comprobar que era cierto, y con tristeza dejé sus cabellos para acabar de separarme - Ahora ¡lárgate!

Él sonrió y comenzó a vestirse - Esto… me devuelves mi camiseta - me pidió divertido.

- Ohh, con lo bien que me quedaba - dije haciendo un pucherito abrazándome a ella mientras él sonreía.

- Esta noche dejaré que te pongas la que traiga - me susurró sugerentemente antes de apresar mis labios de nuevo.

- Contaré las horas para tenerla - le contesté divertida.

Y así vi como él terminaba de vestirse.

Mirándome una última vez mientras yo mantenía abierta la puerta de la entrada se despidió.

- Hasta luego, Bella - me susurró antes de darme un último beso.

- Hasta la noche, Edward…- le contesté antes de verlo partir hacia el ascensor…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...si es que estos dos me pueden...son azuquita pura y ...dura (movimiento de cejas) En serio, sé que la situación no es la más admirable, y que formar parte de una traición no es precisamente algo que contemplo como correcto, pero quien puede realmente juzgarlos por dejarse llevar por lo que sienten entre ellos. Sólo espero que esto que empieza, verdaderamente entre ellos, consiga que Edward se replantee muchas cosas... Ya veremos.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y todos esos comentarios que me motivan cada día más. Y es un hecho, sois verdaderamente un motor.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale

Muchas gracias de corazón. No solamente daís vida a una historia con vuestros comentarios, sino que os convertis en parte de ella. Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el domingo. ¿Qué nos deparará esa sensión de cine? (suspiro)

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques, que por culpa de mi falta de tiempo y de cierto Christian ¬¬ que no paso mucho por el chat, pero bueno, creo que sabeis en carne propia lo jodidamente adictivo que es...(baba)

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	28. Chapter 28 Si se porta bien, Señor Culle

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas! ainss...que dulce fueron nuestros chicos en el anterior (saraes de suspiritos) si es que...ya os lo dije, este Edward tiene lo suyo. Pues preparaos porque la sesión de cine viene picadulzona ;)

Y muchas gracias a todas por el tiempo que me dedicáis en vuestros comentarios, lamento profundamente no tener el tiempo suficiente para contestarlos, no sabéis lo que os agradezco vuestra comprensión y hallaré la manera de compensaros por vuestro apoyo.

Os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXVIII. Si se porta bien, Señor Cullen

El resto del día lo dediqué a adecentar un poco el apartamento. Era la tarea que destinaba siempre para los fines de semanas , ya que el resto me la pasaba trabajado, gajes de ser mujer trabajadora. Y aunque en verdad podría permitirme a alguien que lo hiciera por mí, siempre había preferido hacerlo yo, era mi manera de ocupar el tiempo libre que me daba el fin de semana.

Suspiré al ver que aún me quedaban varias tareas pendientes: Llevar varios trajes a la tintorería, cambiar las sábanas, y limpiar el baño.

Aunque no mentiré diciendo que me ayudaron a distraer mi mente; una mente que cada minuto rememoraba los deliciosos y excitantes momentos que había vivido, no hacía ni horas, con ese hermoso hombre.

-Edward...-suspiré mientras cambiaba las sábanas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Se sentía tan bien y correcto cuándo estabamos juntos...¿Cómo ibamos hacer para equilibrar lo que sentiamos?

_Él no la dejará, lo sabes, no te engañes_ Mi corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento que mi propia conciencia me hacía. Sí, no podía engañarme. Y realmente odiaba esta situación. ¿Sería así cómo me sentiría cada vez que no estuviera a su lado? Sí, exactamente así, para que me preguntaba. Solo su presencia conseguía nublar mi razón, me hacía no pensar y solo dejarme llevar.

Ahora no estaba segura de querer que volviera. Mi labio comenzó a doler. Incoscientemente lo estaba mordiendo ante estos pensamientos, con tal fuerza, que había rasgado la piel. ¿En verdad no quería que volviera? De inmediato una sensación de vacío se instaló en mi estómago. No...claro que quería volver a verlo, claro que quería volver a sentirme entre sus brazos. Y claro que odiaba el sentirme tan miserable por quererlo.

_Pués deja de pensar Bella._ Me reprendí a mi misma. No tenía caso estar mortificándome, había dado un paso, y aunque a veces mi voluntad flaqueaba, en verdad quería seguir sintiendo esa extraña felicidad que me embargaba cuando estaba a su lado. Aunque fuese temporalmente. Ya encontraría la manera de lidiar con lo que estuviera por venir.

Afortunadamente me dio tiempo de hacerlo todo antes que Edward llegara, y como prometió, se encargó de las pelis; aunque me hice la nota mental de no dejarlo volver a encargarse de eso…¿Psicosis? Y… ¿Carrie? ¡Por, Dios! No sólo eran antiguas sino que encima eran espeluznantes.

- Si querías que estuviese abrazada a ti, sólo tenías que pedírmelo - le reclamé totalmente acurrucada mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Pensé que te gustaban. Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, son clásicos…

- Del cine de terror, Edward, odio las películas de miedo, me sugestionan - le dije casi lloriqueando.

- Okay, ya no más películas de miedo, jovencita-se burló presionó sus labios en mi cabello - ¿Qué te parece si me quedo esta noche para que no te asuste? - me susurró con voz queda, aunque podía intuir su sonrisa.

Mis ojos se cerraron al momento que sentí sus labios en mi cabello. Un debil suspiro escapó de mis labios al oírlo. _Oh, Edward..._ Mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre él y yo en la cama, otra noche...definitiva amaba tenerlo así, y adoré que quisiera quedase conmigo de nuevo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda - susurré colocándome a horcajadas sobre él y tomando el mando a distancia para pulsar "pause". Su ojos se clavaron con intensidad en los míos - Podrías empezar haciéndome olvidar la horrible elección de películas que has traído -le pedí juguetonamente susurrando en su oído mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello.

-Humm...-gimió echando por un momento su cabeza hacía atrás para inmediatamente fijar sus ojos, oscurecidos, en los míos -creo que puedo hacer eso -bromeó antes de llevar una de sus manos a mi nuca para luego besarme hambrientamente mientras la otra mano rodeaba mi cintura.

Gemí de puro placer cuando, sin dejar un solo instante de besarme fervientemente, llevó sus manos hasta la orilla de mi camiseta de tirantes y se deshizo rápidamente de ella, dejándome solamente con mi pantaloncito y un sujetardor lila un tanto juvenil.

-Oh, sí...-jadeó separándose lo suficiente para contemplarme mientras mi respiración comenzaba a ser jadeante a la par que mi pulso se disparaba de anticipación -excitantemente adorable -susurró mirando mis pechos, aún revestidos por el sostén.

Con solo ver como se lamía los labios, mi sexo protestó contrayéndose. _Oh, sí Edward, tócame, bésame, muérdeme...¡por favor!_ Deliraba mentalmente verdaderamente necesitada. Y como si tuviera línea directa con mis pensamientos. Bajó sin mucha delicadeza el sujetador y no tardó en llevar uno de mis pechos a su boca, mientras el otro quedaba sobre la tela anhelante, esperando ser atendido con la misma reverencia con que atendía el otro.

-¡Dios! Soy adicto a tus pechos -susurró vehemente sobre ellos antes de morder y tirar gentilmente con sus dientes de uno de mis pezones. _Santo Dios..._Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar recibiendo esas ardientes caricias. Y buscando aliviar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en mi entrepierna comencé a mecerme contra él. _Oh sí..._ Mis ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza cuando mi centro, totalmente humedo y necesitado, se restregó por toda la longitud de su gran abultamiento.

-Mierda Bella, si sigues moviéndote así acabaré antes de sacarla -susurró jadeante contra mi pecho y bruscamente me hizo levantarme y quedar de pie frente a él - Deshagámonos de esto -dijo sentándose quedando a la altura de mi pelvis y llevando sus dedos a la liguilla de mi pantalón para bajarlos rápidamente, olvidando mi pequeño tanga lila deliberadamente - Date la vuelta - me ordenó con una voz oscura y ronca cuando me ayudó a salir del pantalóncito.

Mi estómago se contrajo de anticipación solo de oirlo. Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba tramando, simplemente obedecí, sabíendo de antemano que fuese lo que fuese...me iba a gustar.

-Eso es...precioso, verdaderamente precioso -susurró mientras llevaba sus grandes manos a mi trasero y comenzaba acariciarlo, de tal manera, que no pude evitar gemir sonoramente - Veamos que tienes por aquí para mí, cariño -dijo pasando una de sus manos por entre mis piernas y acarciando mi centro aún sobre el pequeño tanga - Humm...siempre tan caliente y húmeda...-un nuevo gemido sonó de entre mis labios mientras cerraba las piernas involuntariamente apresando su mano deliciosamente entre ellas - An...an...-chasqueó inconforme por mi reacción -. Abre las piernas, Bella - me pidío y ¡joder! que con esa maldita voz este hombre iba a conseguir que me corriese sin llegar a desnudarme del todo.

-Edward...-gemí lastimosamente -, deja de jugar -le imploré ansiosa. Pero él hizo caso omiso a mi petición y simplemente llevó sus manos a la parte interior de mis muslos para abrirlos él mismo- Dios...-gemí removiéndome de nuevo.

-Quieres que te haga olvidar, ¿no? - dijo y pude sentir su cálido aliento golpeando mis nalga. _Dios..._lo tenía pegado a mi trasero -Vamos preciosa, déjame jugar un poquito - me pidió y llevando sus dedos a la liguilla del tanga lo bajó muy lentamente - Eso es...-me animó cuando levanté un pie seguido del otro para salirme de él - Ahora inclínate apoyándote en tus rodillas...

-¿Qué? - pregunté con una voz temblorosa...No podía estar hablando en serio. Mi corazón comenzó a tronar bajo mi pecho provocando que mi respiración se conviertiera en un jadeo constante.

-Hazlo Bella, compláceme -susurró. De inmediato sentí como mordía suavemente una de mis nalgas.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió de placer ante esa caricia. Dios mío, estaba en un punto tan caliente que hasta dolía -Vamos...-volvió a insistir, y, aún sintiendome algo avergonzada por la postura, me incliné lentamente exponiéndome completamente a él. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, no quería ni siquiera ver la punta de sus zapatos atrás mío desde esa postura cuando de pronto sentí sus dedos pasando muy suavemente por entre mis pliegues - No sabes lo que me excita verte así - susurró y de nuevo mordió la otra nalga.

-Ah..- un grito sorpresivo escapó de mis labios cuando sentí su mordida a la vez que comenzaba a estimular mi clítoris con uno de sus dedos y con otro, tanteaba mi entrada - Oh, Dios..-gemí ida por el placer. Podia sentir la humedad saliendo de mi interior a traves de sus expertos dedos.

-Hummm... hueles enloquecedoramente -murmuró provocando que me avergonzara aún cuando estaba por perder la cabeza ante sus deliciosas caricias - Y sabes aún mejor -añadió antes de llevar su boca justo donde su dedo jugaba con ese botoncito que me hacía explotar de placer.

-Oh Dios...Edward - gemí agonizante cuando su lengua y su boca comenzaron a lamer y a sorber desde atras. Me sentía malditamente excitada y a la vez tan expuesta que la sensación de placer era bestial -Oh...sí...sí - jadeaba mientras luchaba por conseguir llevar aire a mis pulmones mientras él seguía besándome tan intimamente.

-Bella...me vuelves loco - murmuró sobre mi sexo antes de sentir como se separaba de mí y en un rápido movimiento se bajaba sus pantalones y ropa interior -. Ahora ven -dijo antes de llevar sus manos a mi cadera y obligarme a retroceder cayendo sorpresivamente sobre él, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

Dios, aunque no había sido una santa antes de conocerlo, juro que jamás lo había hecho de esta postura, y sentir como abría totalmente mis piernas con sus rodillas, impidiendo así que pudiera cerrarlas, me colocaba justo sobre su erección para luego dejarme caer, a la vez que sentía como mordía mi hombro, simplemente era divino.

Los dos gemimos de placer en el momento de nuestra íntima y excitante conexión. Sentirlo por complento dentro de mí era la mejor y más placentera de las sensaciones. Simplemente este hombre me volvía loca, loca de deseo, loca de placer y loca de amor...

-Mierda Bella.. -maldecía excitantemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi cintura ayudándome así a marcar un ritmo, y con la otra, masajeaba deliciosamente uno de mis pechos - esto es exquisito...

Los gemidos y gruñidos comenzaron a inundar la sala. Podía sentir una fina capa de sudor bañar mi cuerpo por el esfuerzo que suponia frexionar mis piernas para ensartarme una y otra vez en él, que, al contacto con el aire, hacía que se estremeciera mi piel. Era incapaz de controlar mi cabeza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros y él aprovechaba para besarme, con ansia, con impetu, mientras seguía empujando sus cadera con fuerza contra mí y tironeando de mis pezones indiscriminadamente.

No tardé mucho en sentir esa devastadora bola formase en mi vientre y explotar haciendome gritar de puro placer mientras convulsionaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Oh, nena...si Bella- gruñó en mi oído cuando sintió que mi orgasmo me golpeaba aprisionándolo con fuerza en mi interior. Él siguió embistiendo una vez más y otra, más fuerte, más rápido, practicamente estaba languida sobre su cuerpo, sus manos mantenían el ritmo aprentando con fuerza mis caderas cuando unos segundos más tarde él mismo llegaba a su liberación. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo derramarse y embestir con menos fuerzas hasta parar por completo mordiendo jadeante mi hombro.

Por unos minutos nos mantuvimos así, los dos jadantes, los dos sudorosos. Podía sentir mechones de mi cabello pegados a mi cara. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi cintura y notaba como su erección iba desapareciendo a cada segundo aún en mi interior. Pero aún así, era exquisito sentirlo.

-Gracias -susurró sobre el hueco de mi cuello mordiéndolo suavemente.

- ¿Por qué? -alcancé a contestar aún jadeante. Rodeé con unas de mis manos su cabeza para poder tener acceso a sus ojos.

- Por complacerme tanto -contestó y acto seguido llevó sus labios a los míos. Y me besó de una manera tan dulce que me hizo suspirar sobre sus labios.

- Gracias a ti también - le contesté cuando liberó mis labios. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de satisfacción y diversión.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó pero la sonrisa que empezó a aflorar en la comisura de sus labios me decían que sabía muy bien por qué.

-Por complacerme y hacerme olvidar- le contesté divertida. Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de volver a atrapar mis labios.

-¿Y en verdad has olvidado? Te imaginas que alguien entre a tu cuarto de baño mientras te duchas...

- ¡Edward! - le reprendí por volver a poner esa imagen en mi cabeza - No hagas eso, en verdad me sugestionan -le reclamé y él sólo rompió en carcajadas.

Lentamente me hizo salir de él pero no tardó en tomarme entre sus brazos.

- Ven, duchémonos juntos, verás como hago que se te olvide de nuevo - dijo el muy maldito aunque no pude contestarle ya que de nuevo hizo preso mis labios.

- Mañana tenemos que volver al trabajo - susurró sobre mi pecho aún con la respiración agitada. Yo, tratando de acompasar los latidos de mi corazón después de otro delicioso orgasmo, acariciaba distraídamente su cabello.

-Ajam - asentí con voz perezosa.

- ¿Subirás a mi despacho? - preguntó esperanzado besando de nuevo uno de mis pechos.

- Hum… no sé si podré, Edward - Él dejó de besarme y enfocó sus ojos en los míos -. He de viajar el martes a Detroit y aún me queda algunas cosas que solucionar en la oficina.

- Es cierto, viajas esta semana - su voz sonó afectada.

- Es mi trabajo, Edward, igual que lo tendrás que hacer tú. Haya lo que haya entre nosotros, nuestras vidas siguen igual.

- Lo sé, lo sé - contestó separándose y dejándose caer a mi lado. Yo me puse de lado y le miré mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pecho.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? - preguntó sin llegar a mirarme.

- Si todo sale bien, el viernes estaré de vuelta - le contesté incorporándome y poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él -.Y si se porta bien, Señor Cullen…- le susurré al oído mientras me contoneaba sobre él notando en el acto como se despertaba nuevamente…Definitivamente este hombre era insaciable.

- ¿Qué harás si me porto bien? - preguntó sugerentemente llevando sus manos a mis muslos y acariciándolo haciéndome estremecer.

- Mmmnhh - gemí echando mi cabeza hacia tras mientras comenzaba a deslizarme suavemente sobre él sintiendo su potente erección -. Que te traeré un regalito… - susurré entrecortadamente mientra sus manos subían por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis pechos y comenzar a masajearlos enloqueciéndome.

- Me encantan los regalos - susurró pellizcando uno de mis pezones haciéndome gemir.

- Me vuelves loca - murmuré entre jadeos totalmente excitada antes de lanzarme hasta su boca para devorarlo…- Fóllame, Edward…- volví a pedirle. No sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre acaba pidiéndose.

- No hay nada que desee más… - me contestó y llevando sus manos a mis caderas me elevó lo suficiente hasta posicionarse en mi entrada, y de un solo movimiento, clavarme entera haciéndome gritar de placer…

A la mañana siguiente, la cama volvió amanecer sin él. En su lugar… otra nota.

"_Sé que odias estas notas, pero soy incapaz de despertarte. Sube al menos a despedirte. Si no te da lugar, que sepas que te extrañaré… mucho… E.C."_

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro al leerla. Era cierto que odiaba esas notas, pero a pesar de todo, ellas me hacían enamorarme un poquito más de él...

- Yo también te extrañaré, Edward - susurré al aire apretando la nota contra mi pecho -, pero será mejor así, nada de despedidas - terminé musitando.

Con esa determinación y gracias a que la jornada fue verdaderamente caótica, apenas me quedó tiempo para terminar de empacar mi maleta antes que el coche de la empresa pasara por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto. Allí me esperaban Alice y Rose, ya que se iba a presentar en desfile la última colección.

- Deberías de quedarte toda la semana - volvió a insistirme Alice mientras tomábamos un aperitivo en el Jet privado.

- Sólo voy para asegurarme que la presentación y la publicidad del desfile se hace adecuadamente Alice - le repetí por enésima vez -. Además el jueves tengo que pasar por Nueva York, tengo una entrevista con el director del Astoria para la presentación del " TwiSytem 11"…

- ¡Wow, El Astoria! - exclamó Rose -. Desde luego que Edward no se puede quejar. Todos querrán ser invitados a esa presentación.

- ¿De eso se trata no? - contesté satisfecha -. Además tengo que aprovechar para convocar al mayor número de prensa. Harold, el coordinado de eventos del hotel, ya está en ello. No pudo resistirse a mi oferta. Esto es también una gran publicidad y casi gratuita para ellos. Toda la prensa se hará eco, al menos es lo que pretendo. Aunque aún me queda coordinar la presentación en Seattle, pero esa es a nivel interno de la empresa, solo socios, es más íntima.

- Desde luego Aro hizo un gran fichaje contigo, Bella, eres admirable- me halagó Alice con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Gracias, gracias - me burle haciendo reverencias… -. Por eso mejor dejamos una escapada para cuando tenga más tiempo.

- Esta bien amiga, pero nos debes una salida de chicas. ¿Qué te parece el sábado de la semana que viene? ¡Sólo chicas!…- Gritó Alice emocionada.

- Sí, y después aparecerán los chicos como por arte de magia - se quejó Rose rodando los ojos.

- Es cierto, Jazz y Emmett son de lo más celosos. Tú si que tienes suerte, a ti no te interrumpirá nadie - dijo Alice divertida.

- Igual si me gustaría tenerlo Alice, aunque, pensándolo bien, yo me divertiré mucho… sobretodo cuando os vea vigiladas por esos fuertotes hombres que tenéis mientras yo meneo mi cucu rodeada de chicos guapos... - me reí mientras ella bufaban.

Entre risas y planes acabamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit. De allí un coche de la empresa nos llevó hasta el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos. El resto del día apenas vi a las chicas. Ellas se encargaban de todo lo referente a las modelos y el desfile, mientras yo me la pasaba en reuniones con los coordinadores y los directores del evento.

Aunque amaba mi trabajo, a veces era agotador. Llegaba a la habitación con los pies doloridos de estar todo el día con tacones, y los brazos cansados de cargar carpetas, asegurándome que todo lo acordado se cumplía. Eso suponía muchas veces tener que discutir porque no habían usado la iluminación necesaria, o las localidades no cuadraban o los carteles no habían llegado y las invitaciones aún no eran enviadas. En esta ocasión me hice acompañar de Mia, una administrativo que había adoptado como mi asistente personal cada vez que viajaba. En la oficina confiaba plenamente en Nicole para que se hiciera cargo de todo. Ella desde allí me informaba y acataba mis ordenes al pie de la letra lo que me hacía sentir más tranquila.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba realmente agotada. No llevaba ni diez minutos con los ojos cerrados cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Con pereza rodé por la cama hasta encontrar mi bolso.

El sonido insistente del maldito móvil seguía sonando mientras vaciaba el contenido de mi bolso sobre la colcha.

- ¡Estás ahí ! - exclamé cuando lo encontré.

- Isabella Swan - contesté como de costumbre..

- _Hola Bella, soy Esme _- la dulce voz de la mamá de Edward me sorprendió.

- Ah, hola Esme, ¿qué tal? - le contesté dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama pero con una sonrisa. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba, era como tener a una madre pendiente de ti.

- _Bien, preciosa ¿y tú qué tal? Rose me dijo que viajaban juntas pero no sabían nada de ti… _- me dijo con preocupación.

- Es cierto, hoy no he podido verlas, gajes del oficio. Acabo de llegar ahora mismo.

- _Debes estar agotada, pobrecilla… _- dijo con tono cariñoso.

- No te preocupes, aunque sí que estoy agotada, y tengo los pies molidos.

- _Es que trabajas demasiado, no se pude decir que no eres digna hija de tu pa…- _pero dejó la frase inconclusa…- _ah, no me hagas caso, mejor te dejo para que descanses. _

- Oh, no te preocupes, me alegra hablar contigo. ¿ Y cómo va todo por ahí?

- _Pues por aquí… OH, espera un momento Bella... _- me pidió pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación - _Edward hijo, que bueno que llegaste, ¿hoy te quedas a cenar o saldrás otra vez…?- _mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber que él estaba en casa; y con curiosidad me pegué más el aparato a la oreja a ver si le escuchaba de fondo _-… No mamá, hoy ceno en casa, voy a darme una ducha…- _oí que le decía, - _Ah bueno, me despido de Bella y enseguida te preparo algo, ¿de acuerdo? _- le contestó ella - _¿Es Bella? _- oí que le preguntaba por mí y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara -_ Sí, acaba de llegar. Pobrecilla, está agotada _- Argghh, gruñí en mi interior, no quería que él supiese que me encontraba así - _Ah bueno, pues salúdala de mi parte _- dijo él - _Claro hijo, luego te veo _- le contestó ella.. - _¿Bella…sigues ahí? _- me preguntó y yo me incorporé como si me hubiesen pillado espiando…

- Sí Esme, sigo aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté para disimular.

- _Oh, no. Es Edward que acaba de llegar _- me dijo ella con naturalidad.

- Y qué. No me digas… te gruñó - le dije en broma, aunque en realidad trataba de disimular.

- _No… no _- contestó ella risueña - _la verdad es que_….

- ¿Qué Esme? - le invité a que prosiguiera.

- _Edward no parece el mismo desde hace unos días para acá. Se ve más contento, hasta podría decir que feliz _- dijo con ternura.

No negaré que saber eso me hizo explotar de felicidad. ¿Sería posible qué esto que teníamos entre nosotros, realmente le hiciera feliz?

- Pues me alegra mucho saber eso Esme.

- _Lo sé hija, y gracias… _- me dijo emocionada sorprendiéndome ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? Me pregunté -, _mejor te dejo ya para que descanses. ¿Cuándo regresas? _- me preguntó.

- Esto… No estoy segura, creo que el viernes - le contesté.

- _Bella, ¿por qué no vienes el sábado a cenar?, así podrías contarnos cómo os fue allá _- me pidió… Realmente los echaba de menos y bueno, al menos lo vería también a él allí.

- Claro Esme, iré encantada.

- _Gracias pequeña. Y no trabajes tanto, al final de mes te van a pagar lo mismo _- me dijo divertidamente…-. _Adiós cariño _- se despidió.

- Adiós Esme - me despedí cortando finalmente la llamada.

Me quedé por un rato pensando en lo que él había hablado con su madre y más en lo que Esme me dijo a continuación. Pero me esforcé para levantarme y meterme en la ducha; no veía la hora de coger la cama.

Estaba ya acomodándome después de una confortable y relajante ducha cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

" _Me estoy portando muy bien, no olvides mi regalo. Que descanses preciosa. E.C."_

Yo sonreí como tonta al leerlo. Y no tardé en mandarle contestación.

" _Me alegra saberlo, intentaré sorprenderte. Que descanses tú también. Un beso. B. S."_

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando el móvil volvió a sonar, otro mensaje…

" _Recibí tu beso, y te envío dos. ¡A dormir! E.C_"

No pude evitar sonreír al leerlo. Este hombre era un caso; a veces tan intimidante y otras veces tan juguetón. Pero todos ellos me fascinaban y deslumbraban. Y con él en el pensamiento dejé que el sueño me venciese…

Los días que siguieron no fueron muy distintos. Apenas coincidía con las chicas en el desayuno y una noche en la que nos tomamos unas copas en el propio bar del hotel. La verdad es que me encantaba estar con ellas, eran geniales y las consideraba amigas de verdad.

- Por cierto Bella, ¿llegaste a recordar algo sobre quién pudo mandarte la pluma? - me preguntó Rose mientras daba otro sorbo a su Cosmopolitan.

- Nada. Bueno… hace unos días tuve un sueño extraño, pero… no… nada que me recordara a nadie.

- Ah, que suerte, hasta misterios tienes. ¿Y con James? ¿ te decidirás a darle una oportunidad? es increíble como se muere por ti - preguntó Alice.

- ¡Quién, James! No - les contesté asombrada -. Alice, James es muy buen amigo, pero ya le dejé bien en claro que no sentía nada por él.

- Pues tiene un buen polvo - saltó la otra como si tal cosa.

- Rose ¡por Dios! - le contesté rodando los ojos -. Hay muchos chicos que tienen un buen polvo, pero no por eso me lío con todos ellos - le dije ofendida.

- A lo mejor es que ya tienes a alguien con quien….- dejó caer la muy maldita.

Yo me puse tensa por un momento. ¿Será qué se me nota?… El cutis… Siempre se ha dicho que quién tiene buen sexo tiene el cutis resplandeciente. ¿Será qué sea verdad? porque si es así, yo tengo que parecer una bombilla. Me reí por mi propia ocurrencia.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?..Tú nos estás ocultando algo - apuntó Alice amenazándome con el dedo.

- ¡Qué! No..no…- me apresuré a contestar -. ¡Ah, ya dejen de beber!, os hace ver cosas que no son - les reprendí.

- Sí...sí…- contestó Rose -. Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero tú te estás acostando con alguien… Sólo hay que verte la cara.

Inmediatamente y como acto reflejo, para mi desgracia, llevé mis manos a mi rostro.

- ¡Lo ves! - dijo Alice riéndose mientras me señalaba -. Sólo las culpables hacen eso, así que… ¡Desembucha! ¿Quién es? ¿lo conocemos? ¿es guapo?..

- ¿Folla bien? - añadió Rose interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Ay, Dios míos!, vosotras estáis loca. Y aunque así fuese, ni soñéis que os voy a contar… - les dije tomando otro sorbo de mi copa.

- Eso es que sí, ¡te acuestas con alguien! - dictaminó Alice.

- Ya quieres callarte - le pedí tapándole con la mano la boca.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero dinos al menos… ¿Folla bien? - volvió a preguntar Rose. ¿Es qué esta mujer no podía pensar en otra cosa?…

- Tú estás echando mucho de menos a Emmett , ¿verdad? - me burlé.

- ¡Dios!, no sabes cuánto. Ese hombre es…- dijo haciendo como que se abanicaba.

- ¡Ah, ya calla!, no quiero tener la imagen mental de vosotros ahí, en el lío….- le supliqué con cara de asco.

- Eso es porque tu chico no lo hará bien…- me provocó.

- Lo hace genial, es increíb…- pero me callé al darme cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

- Wow… ya me contestaste - se burló sonriente -. Pues me alegro Bella, y no importa si no quieres decirnos quién es. Es tu vida privada amiga y lo respetamos, al menos ya sabemos que no eres lesbiana… Tanto darle largas a James me tenía preocupada - terminó de decir haciéndonos reír.

- Esto… chicas, espero por favor que no le cuenten a nadie. Entre ese hombre y yo no hay nada, sólo nos encontramos de vez en cuando, sólo es eso - les pedí. Aunque no puede evitar sentir como mi corazón se apretujaba al pensar en la verdad de esa afirmación.

- Bueno, pero quizás sea sólo el principio. Eres una gran mujer Bella, dudo mucho que nadie que te conozca y te tenga, no valore eso- dijo Rose.

- Quizás, pero a veces no es cuestión de querer, sino no poder - les dije con resignación.

- Esta bien, esto se está poniendo triste ¿Qué os parece si nos tomamos otra? - interrumpió Alice tratando de cambiar el ambiente, cosa que agradecí.

- De acuerdo, pero una más y me marcho. Mañana tengo que tomar un avión para ir a Nueva York, ¿recordáis? - les recordé.

- Oh… te vamos a echar de menos - dijo Alice pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombro -. Pero ya sabes, nosotras regresamos el miércoles de la semana que viene, quedamos para el sábado. ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien, el sábado Seattle temblará. ¡Las chicas salimos solas! - dije teatralmente.

- Hasta que los dos energúmenos que tenemos como novios nos lo estropeen... - saltó Rose terminándose su copa de un trago.

- No te quejes Rose, que bien que te pierdes con tu chico nada más verlo - le reclamó Alice alzando una ceja.

- Bueno es que… ya que está ahí….- dijo mordiéndose el labio amortiguando una sonrisa - …no puedo desperdiciar una sesión de sexo en el baño…- nos confesó divertida.

- ¡Rose!- gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

Ella rompió a carcajadas a las que no tardamos en unirnos las demás.

Esa misma noche volví a recibir otro mensaje de Edward…

"_No podré verte el viernes. Cena de trabajo con Aro. Te veo el sábado. Que descanses, preciosa. E.C_."

Aunque me decepcionó un poco, he de reconocer que me emocionaba el que se tomara la molestia de avisarme, así que, decidí contestarle como agradecimiento.

"_No te preocupes, llegaré pasadas las doce de la noche, que te vaya bien en la cena. Hasta el sábado. Un beso. B.S"_

Al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, de nuevo me llegó otro mensaje…

" _No olvides mi regalo. Muchos besos, repártelos por donde más te guste..E.C_"

Yo sonreí como siempre como una boba… ¡Dios!, bien sabía donde me daría algunos de esos besos… Mi cuerpo se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, pero agité la cabeza para sacarme esas imágenes obscenas.

Me metí en la cama con ganas de que llegara pronto la mañana, así quedaría sólo un día para verlo… Lo estaba añorando tanto que me moría por que fuese sábado. Ahora sólo quedaba un problema… ¿Cómo iba hacer para evitar el deseo de saltarle encima nada más lo viese?.. ¡Por Dios, sus padres estarían allí!….Aún no había llegado el día y ya me tenía completamente ansiosa, sobretodo recordando el conjuntito que me había comprado para mi regalito…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Si es que...si es que... con razón Bella no consigue quitarlo de su cabeza. Yo desde luego no podría y más con esos dulces mensajitos después de tan apasionada y caliente sesión de cine...Aunque si tuviera que quedarme con algo del capi , sin duda me quedaba con esa frase de Rose: "...dudo mucho que nadie que te conozca y te tenga, no valore eso..."

En fin. ¿Que tendrá pensando cómo regalito Bella? ¿Un conjuntito? interesante ...(movimiento de cejas) Yo me quedo loquita esperando que llegue el próximo para ver ese reencuentro después de una pequeña separación...uff...¿qué pasará?

Espero que os haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras lindas palabras en cada uno de los rr. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, gracias por hacerme saber que os gustado, es muy gratificante.

Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv.**

Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide nos leemos el miércoles.

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques, que por culpa de mi falta de tiempo y de cierto Christian, que aún acapara el poquito que me queda ¬¬ no paso mucho por el chat, pero bueno, creo que sabeis en carne propia lo jodidamente adictivo que es...(baba)

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	29. Chapter 29 Ansioso reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, en verdad son un bálsamo para mí. Hoy no me enrollo más, nos leemos abajo. Os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXIX. Ansioso reencuentro

Una alegría inusual se apoderó de mí nada más abrir los ojos, cuando la claridad de la habitación me despertó. Miré el reloj de la mesilla… ¡Las doce! Había dormido una barbaridad, pero no era de extrañar tras el maratoniano día anterior.

El encuentro con Harold, el director de eventos del Astoria, había ido de maravilla. Estaba francamente feliz por poder contar con ellos para la presentación del nuevo sistema creado por Edward… Si habitualmente me caracterizaba por comprometerme por completo en los trabajos que tenía entre manos, en esta ocasión, aún lo estaba más.

Pasé casi todo el día recorriendo las instalaciones, proponiendo cambios y todo lo que habitualmente hacia. Después del almuerzo, al cuál se nos habían agregado varios directivos más, nos encerramos en su despacho dónde pudimos convocar la rueda de prensa, a parte de revisar minuciosamente la lista de invitados que no deberían falta. Entre otros, personalidades conocidas lo que llamaría la atención de la prensa sensacionalista, que para que engañarnos, la utilizábamos para hacer más publicidad gratuita… ya que al cubrir el evento en busca de rostros famosos, no dejaban de nombrar una y otra vez el motivo del encuentro.

Sobre las once de la noche, al fin, aterricé en el aeropuerto de Seattle, y aunque Nicole insistió en enviarme el coche de la compañía para que me recogiese, decidí tomar un taxi y no hacer a un pobre chofer estar esperando por mí nada más para acercarme a casa.

Aunque me había estado acordando de él cada día de los que estuve fuera, y lo añoraba, y para que mentir, me moría por sentir de nuevo esos labios… Realmente me alegré de que tuviera un compromiso y así no me viera con las pintas con las que llegué.

Estaba verdaderamente exhausta, y ni me tomé la molestia de ducharme, corrí a tumbarme en la cama dejando la maleta tirada en medio de la habitación. Sólo atiné a quitarme los pantalones y la camisa.

De ahí mi entusiasmo al despertarme. ¡Estaba de vuelta en casa!

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a la ducha. Esta vez dejé que el agua me refrescara y acabara de despertarme. Salí de la ducha y miré a mi alrededor; bufé al ver toda la habitación revuelta. Tenía que ponerme manos a la obra para recoger la maleta, arreglar la ropa, además de limpiar un poco el departamento. Pero antes llamaría a Esme para saber a la hora a la que tenia que ir a la casa… Sí, eso haría antes que nada.

Mi teléfono. ¿Dónde dejé el teléfono? ¡Ah, sí! El bolso, en la sala… reí mientras caminaba hacia allá, ahora recuerdo que tiré el bolso sobre el sofá nada más llegar.

No tardé en dar con él y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para prepararme el desayuno comencé a leer los cinco mensajes que tenia sin abrir.

El primero era de Tanya preguntándome como me había ido. Luego la llamaría para contarle.

Seguí pasando y el siguiente era de Nicole, se le había olvidado decirme que el lunes tenia reunión con Mike. Reí, esta mujer no descansaba nunca.

Seguí pasando varias llamadas perdidas una de ellas de mi padre, simplemente la ignoré; la otra de Alice, también la llamaría más tarde; y por último un mensaje... ¡de Edward!

" _Ya regresé, pero como es tarde, me tragaré las ganas que tengo de verte para que descanses. Mañana estaré en la oficina, llámame cuando despiertes. Me alegra que estés de regreso. E.C."_

No lo voy a negar, fue este último el que más ilusión me hizo y no tardé en ver la hora en la que lo mandó. Las 00:24 h. _Oinsss… podíamos habernos visto._ Suspiré resignada. _¿Pero qué dices inconsciente?_ Me reprendí a misma, a esa hora estabas soñando, seguramente con él… Reí de nuevo por mis pensamientos.

Ahora llegaba el dilema… ¿Llamar a Esme, a Tanya o a Edward?… -A ver, déjame pensar…

Esperé un tono, espere dos…

- _Despacho del Señor Cullen, al habla Jessica...-_ me contestó la voz nasal y asquerosa, ¡mira que me daba coraje! de su secretaria.

- Buenos días, Jessica, me pasas con Edward, por favor - me atraganté sólo de tener que hablarle con tanta amabilidad, pero la muy zorra sería capaz de no pasarme.

-¿_De parte de quién?_ - me preguntó la descarada, cómo si no me conociese.

- Swan, Isabella Swan. ¡Ah, Jessica!, por si acaso se te pasa por la cabeza no pasarme, te diré que él está esperando mi llamada y es de suma importancia...- le dejé caer con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara…¡Cómo disfrutaba con estas cosas!

Sonreí al escuchar un bufido del otro lado de la línea pero al instante la aterciopelada voz de Edward, me saludó.

- _Buenos días, dormilona_ - me dijo nada más descolgar, y ¡ala!, ahí estaba yo ya media boba perdida.

- Buenos días, o tarde mejor dicho - le contesté un poco avergonzada y escuché su melodiosa risa al otro lado…¡Dios!, sólo ese sonido y ya me revoleteaban las mariposas -, perdona que no te llamara antes, pero..

- _No te preocupes Bella, contaba con ello. ¿A qué hora llegaste?_ - yo le escuchaba como tonta.

-Ah...sobre las once, ¿creo? - contesté dudosa.

Él volvió a reír relajadamente.

- Pues usted dirá, Señor Cullen ¿Qué quería de mí?- le pregunté juguetonamente. De nuevo escuché su risa suave, apenas la salida del aire, supuse que por esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto suspiros me robaba.

- _Si te soy sincero… estaba deseando oírte_ - me soltó sin previo aviso. ¡Por Dios! estaba por desmayarme de la emoción -. _Tenía planeado ir a verte a la hora del almuerzo, pero me ha surgido otro compromiso_ - dijo con cierto disgusto.

¡Ay, Dios!, había pensado en venir. Os juro que estaba por hacer un baile de la alegría en medio de mi cocina, pero traté de tranquilizarme, además, eso estropearía mis planes para darle su regalito.

- Vaya, pues es una lástima, me hubiese encantado verte… - le dije con un tono mimoso jugueteando con él, y no era mentira, aunque no conveniente.

- _¿En serio?_ - me preguntó con tono sugerente… Yo me mordí el labio al oírlo, no entendía porqué, ni siquiera me veía, pero no podía evitarlo, sobretodo cuando sentía como mi estómago y mi sexo se contraía ante ese sugerente tono.

- Ajam - atiné a contestar y de nuevo su risa me desarmó hasta el punto de hacerme sonreír -. En fin, tu regalo tendrá que esperar - acabé diciéndole con un tono igualmente sugerente.

- _Mmmnn… mi regalo. Me tienes ansioso ¿Me lo puedo poner?_ - preguntó divertidamente. Yo reí ante su curiosidad.

- Hombre… cómo poder, puedes, aunque no creo que te quede bien - le contesté entre divertida y seductora -. Y ya deja de preguntar. Sólo piensa que te va a encantar - le dije a media voz.

-_ De acuerdo, comeré como los pavos y voy a verte en cuanto acabe con ese maldito almuerzo_ - dijo de pronto provocando que riese ante su ocurrencia.

-¡No!… No Edward, por Dios - me apresuré a decir entre risas -. Mejor nos vemos en tu casa… Ya habrá tiempo de abrir el regalito - le dije, asegurándome que lo último sonara sugerentemente.

No pude evitar reír cuando oí un gruñido del otro lado.

- _Sabes que serás la culpable de que no me concentre en la reunión que tendré con Mike. Seguro que me recorta el presupuesto y yo ni me entero…_ - dijo provocando que riera otra vez.

- Eres un exagerado, Edward - le dije entre risa -. Y ahora te dejo, que aún tengo que preguntar a la hora que he de estar en tu casa.

- _¿Quieres qué te recoja de camino?_ -preguntó de pronto.

- Hum...Edward, no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

- _Pero Bella, si vamos al mismo lugar, no creo que nadie vaya a sospechar nada por eso._

Lo admito, eso último no me gustó escucharlo. Era consciente, ¡maldita sea! y tan consciente, de que lo nuestro era un engaño, que no estaba bien; pero cuando estaba con él se me olvidaba por completo, y que él hiciera algún tipo de mención al respecto me molestaba, porque era como dejarme bien claro la realidad de nuestra extraña relación.

- Aún así, Edward. Prefiero ir por mi cuenta - le contesté un poco más seria que antes -. Será mejor que te deje trabajar, ya nos vemos luego.

- _¿Bella, ocurre algo?_ - me preguntó, supuse que se percató de mi cambio, pero era incapaz de remediarlo.

- No nada, no me hagas caso - traté de disimular -. Es que aún no me siento descansada del todo.

- _Esta bien, entonces mejor te dejo para que descanse... Bella… me muero por verte_ - dijo lo último casi a media voz, y de nuevo mi estómago sintió un pellizco de anticipación, como me gustaba cuando me hablaba así.

- Yo también Edward - le confesé algo emocionada pero haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se notase -. Te veo luego.

- _Hasta luego…-_ se despidió y yo corté rápidamente la llamada.

Por unos minutos estuve analizando toda la conversación, y aunque de nuevo mi corazón sintió un pellizco al saber que nuestra relación no podría darse libremente, lo que no podía obviar era el deseo mutuo que teníamos de vernos, y de nuevo las ganas de darme por entera a él me sobrevino.

Después de tomar un ligero desayuno llamé a Esme, la que con cariño me dijo que me esperaba sobre las ocho. Curiosamente me sugirió pedir a Edward que me recogiese, ya que él venia para acá, algo que por supuesto rehusé.

He de reconocer que estaba bastante nerviosa, llevaba casi una semana sin verlo y aunque habíamos estado en contacto a través de mensajes y esa llamada, no dejaba de sentirme ansiosa y sobretodo, por estar junto a sus padres.

Abrí el closet buscando algo apropiado que ponerme. La cenar era informal, familiar, pero él estaría ahí… Así que, algo informal pero ligeramente sexy para no ser obvia.

_¡Lo tengo!_ Grité en mi fuero interno cuando vi los pantalones pitillo negros colgados de una de las perchas y sin duda sabía que zapatos ponerme, mis Louboutin negros. Era perfecto, ahora solo me faltaba una camisa… y di con ella, un ajustada camisa negra de manga sisa; sin duda informal, pero sexy… Sonreí satisfecha.

Camino a la casa sentía como las mariposas traicioneras, que últimamente se habían instalado en mi estómago, comenzaban a despertar. _¡Dios, Bella!_ Me reprendí tomando aire profundamente para tranquilizarme cuando el taxi tomó la curva que nos llevaría directamente a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Esme salió a mi encuentro en cuanto el taxis paró. Y he de reconocer que, sentir el calor de su abrazo, me hizo sentir esa tranquilidad que horas antes se había esfumado. Con ella me sentía como en casa.

- Hola cariño, que alegría verte - me dijo sinceramente mientras me abrazaba con cariño - Ven, vamos dentro. ¡Estas fantástica, Bella! - me piropeó haciéndome enrojecer.

- Hola Esme, y gracias por el piropo - le contesté sonriéndole aunque ligeramente avergonzada mientras ella me llevaba hacia dentro tomada de los hombros.

Las dos entramos a la casa y ella se dirigió directamente a la sala donde me invitó a tomar asiento.

- Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido todo? - preguntó después de invitarme a tomar una copa de vino.

- Pues muy bien Esme, todo en Detroit estaba yendo de maravilla. Las chicas estaban muy contentas y bueno, al fin he podido cerrar el trato con el Astoria… - le contaba cuando aparecieron Carlisle, Aro y Edward enfrascados en algún asunto de trabajo.

- ¡Oh Bella, ya estás aquí! - exclamó Carlisle, con una sonrisa radiante al verme, acortando la distancia que nos separaba para venir a besarme cariñosamente.

- Hola Carlisle, que gusto verte - le contesté mientras me ponía de pie para saludar al resto.

- Hola querida. ¡Estás espléndida! - me piropeó Aro también besándome cariñosamente en la mejilla y por supuesto haciéndome sonrojar.

-Tu siempre tan halagador, Aro - le contesté con una sonrisa después de saludarlo.

Y ahí estaba, en un discreto segundo plano, el hombre que robaba todos mis suspiros.

Por un momento mi corazón parecía querer salirse por la boca al verlo. Tan guapo, tan malditamente irresistible con ese traje gris, que ya se veía un poco arrugado del paso de las horas junto a su despeinado cabello cobrizo. Y eso ojos, esas esmeraldas que me miraban con cierto brillo, que hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo, sobretodo cuando la acompañó con esa media sonrisa que apunto estuvo de hacerme flaquear las piernas…¿Y ahora qué, me acercaba y le daba dos beso, o sólo lo saludaba de palabra? ¡Dios! que momento más estresante.

- Hola Bella, me alegra que hayas vuelto - dijo él avanzando, y tras poner delicadamente su mano en mi espalda, lo que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, me dio dos besos en la mejilla, como en un principio había previsto.

- Ho… hola, Edward- atiné a contestar mientras trataba de tragar el cúmulo de saliva que tenía en la boca.

Él no tardó en separarse y sonreírme, a lo que yo también contesté con otra sonrisa aunque algo tímida.

- Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no os cambiáis?… - les sugirió Esme a su marido y a su hijo, cosa que agradecí ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo algo cargado -. En media hora estará lista la cena. Aro, ven que te sirva una copa de vino mientra los esperamos - dijo Esme llevándose a Aro hacia la mesa donde tenían dispuesta la bebida.

- Claro, querida - le contestó él ofreciéndole caballerosamente el brazo.

- En seguida me reúno con vosotros - se despidió Carlisle antes de ir para cambiarse.

- Creí que mi regalo me lo darías en otro momento - me susurró Edward al oído en el momento en que todos se alejaron.

- Qué…rega.. - Balbuceé cerrando los ojos, ante la descarga que me hizo estremecer al sentir el golpe de su aliento en mi cuello.

- Simplemente verte, es un regalo para mis ojos… - volvió a susurrar dejándome un candente beso en el cuello.

¡Dios!, mi estómago se contrajo con tal virulencia que me sentí un tanto aturdida, pero ese hombre era capaz de hacerme sentir como gelatina con el simple hecho de respirar a mi lado y ni te cuento si me decía esas cosas… La piel se me puso de gallina en el acto.

- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarte…- siguió susurrando con ese maldito tono ronco que evidenciaba su excitación.

Pero el sonido de los pasos de Esme y Aro, que venían de regreso, le hizo separarse abruptamente y dedicarme una mirada enfebrecida de deseo antes de caminar hacia la escalera, dejándome petrificada en medio de la sala.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - oí la voz de Esme que enseguida me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Que… yo… sí… sí…- conseguí decir y me llevé la copa a mis labios tratando de aclararme la garganta.

- ¿En serio? estabas como ida - volvió a decir haciéndome sonrojar.

Y tan ida, por Dios, si sentía como mi corazón taladraba mi sien de lo acelerado que se había puesto. ¡Ah, Edward! Me las pagarás, me dije. ¿Es qué acaso quería que nos descubriesen?

- Sí, no te preocupes Esme, sólo me habré abstraído, creo que aún estoy con el efecto de jetlag - les sonreí mintiendo como una bellaca… ¿Jetlag?.. Menuda cenita me esperaba si éste se la pasaba acercándose a mí a cada ocasión. Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

Aro me invitó a sentarme junto a él mientras Esme se retiró para que todo estuviera conforme ella esperaba.

- ¿Y cómo fue todo Bella, conseguiste lo que esperabas? - indagó con interés mientras degustaba su vino.

- Ha ido fantástico - le dije sonriente y orgullosa -. En Detroit los desfiles fueron de maravilla, todo estaba como esperábamos y Alice y Rose estaban felices con la aceptación que la nueva colección estaba teniendo.

- Y en Nueva York, ¿cerraste el contrato? - siguió preguntando haciendo la espera mucho más amena.

- Oh, Aro, la presentación de "TwiSytem" será todo un éxito - dije más orgullosa aún. - Harold estaba entusiasmado. El salón es impresionante, una divinidad, y el escenario es grandioso, con una inmensa pantalla donde Edward podrá presentar y hablarnos de su…

- ¿De qué tengo que hablar? - su aterciopelada voz nos interrumpió provocando que miles de mariposas de nuevo revolotearan en mi estómago. ¿Sería qué algún día no tuviese ese efecto en mí?

- Bella me está contando como le ha ido todo en el Astoria - le contestó Aro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Edward se unió interesado a la charla, sentándose en el sillón que quedaba frente a mí, recostado cómodamente. En ese momento me fijé que se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros negros que se ajustaba a sus fuertes piernas. _¡Ay, mi madre!_ y a ese impresionante paquete. ¡Dios! Si me sacas de esta sin sufrir una combustión espontánea prometo… bueno, ya veré luego que prometo, tampoco es prometer por prometer… Y esa camisa…¡_Ay, Dios!,_ esa camisa blanca que se ajustaba sutilmente a su cuerpo, con esos tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando una pequeña porción de su pecho a mi vista... _¡Dios, estaba irresistiblemente sexy!_ De nuevo tragué el cúmulo de saliva que había en mi boca… ¿Es qué lo estaba haciendo a conciencia?

- Continua hija - oí que decía Aro, lo que me hizo volver a la conversación no sin antes percatarme de la sonrisa de suficiencia y la mirada de… " hoy no te libras de que te folle como un loco" que me dedicó el muy maldito. Lo que me hizo carraspear para recomponerme… ¿A ver qué iba diciendo?….a sí…

- Que le contaba a Aro la inmensa pantalla que tendrás a tu disposición para explayarte en la presentación del Twisystem - y ahí fue que dejó de mirarme cual acosador para realmente sonreír satisfecho por mi trabajo -. Además el salón es precioso, tiene una capacidad de tres mil personas aunque sólo serán invitados mil quinientos.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó maravillado - es sin duda la presentación más ambiciosa que hemos tenido - dijo mirando a Aro.

- Exacto Edward, y Bella lo tiene todo controlado. Es increíble cómo ha conseguido que Harold transforme su impresionante salón de baile en uno de presentación.

Yo asentí orgullosa y sonriente - Será todo un evento Edward, eso sí, prepárate porque la estrella serás tú - le dije y sonreí al ver que él se sonrojaba y se removía un tanto nervioso-. ¿Qué ocurre Edward, tienes miedo escénico? - le bromeé lo que hizo que Aro rompiese en risas.

- Esto… bueno no, pero… ¡Mil quinientas personas, Bella!, podías haber previsto algo más íntimo… - me reclamó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrado.

- No me lo puedo creer, el Gran Edward Cullen le tiene miedo a hablar en público, ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado? - dije divertida. Aro reía alegremente mientras yo seguía burlándome de él, lo que en cierto modo relajó bastante el ambiente.

- Sabes Swan - me miró amenazante -, creo que te haré pagar por esto…- Yo lo miré con los ojos como platos… Dios, ¿a qué se referiría? A estas alturas tanto Esme como Carlisle se nos habían unido, y al igual que Aro, reían ante nuestro intercambio de palabras.

- ¿A… a qué te refiere? - le pregunté con cierto temor.

Él me miró sonriente, pero pude ver un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, incluso de diversión…- Que si voy a tener que hacer mi presentación ante tantas personas, te aseguro que tú estarás conmigo en el atril…

- ¡Qué! - exclamé estupefacta.

De nuevo las risas de los otros tres volvieron a sonar, a la que alegremente se unió él.

- Ay, Swan, no sabes aún con quien te metes - me dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para que me levantase. Yo me quedé mirándolo atónita, pero me obligué a seguirle la corriente, al fin y al cabo, sólo me ayudaba a levantarme...- Vamos, ya la cena está lista, ¿verdad mamá?

- Claro, ya podemos pasar al comedor - contestó ella mirando a Edward con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Pues vamos allá! muero de hambre - dijo Aro levantándose y aún riendo con Carlisle caminaron hacia el comedor.

- No lo estarás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? - le pregunté con cara de preocupación mientras caminaba escoltada por él siguiendo a los otros.

- Oh, ya te digo Bella, que ahí estarás tú conmigo, ya me las ingeniaré. Además sé que tu presencia ahí me relajará.

Aunque en un principio me alarmé, no pude evitar emocionarme por lo último ¿Realmente me quería cerca de él?

La verdad es que la cena estaba transcurriendo de una manera amena y divertida. Aro orgulloso nos hizo participe de su felicidad por el éxito que estaba alcanzando la línea de ropa y se deshizo en halagos hacia mi trabajo, lo que hizo que me pasara media cena sonrojada… También nos habló de todo lo que esperaba con el nuevo programa, halagando en este caso a la maravillosa mente de Edward y su magnifico trabajo.

Carlisle y Esme parecía estar más que felices al oír orgullosos, cómo su hijo era tan admirado, y hasta me atrevería a decir que se sentían orgullosos de mí también, lo que por un momento me conmovió. Si mi madre hubiese estado aquí sin duda estaría saltando en la silla; ella era así de expresiva a la hora de celebrar algo y lo que realmente me apenaba, era que mi padre no se sintiera como ellos.

Apenas había hablado con él en estos meses en los que estaba en Seattle, pero con él las cosas eran así. Charlie Swan era frío y serio, no muy dado a las muestras de cariño, aunque, en realidad, poco cariño nos habíamos procesado. Jamás le perdonaré que hiciera sufrir tanto a mi madre. Fue muy duro verla llorar, en la soledad de su cuarto, cada vez que mi padre aparecía con una despampanante chica colgada del brazo en alguna revista.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? - la aterciopelada voz de Edward me hizo salir de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué..? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Me da la impresión de que te sientes triste, ¿ocurre algo? - Yo le miré por un instante y finalmente le sonreí. Me conmovía que estuviese tan pendiente a mis reacciones y no fue el único, ya que de pronto me di cuenta que todos me miraba algo preocupados.

- Lo siento, no es nada, solo… ha sido un momento en el que he recordado a mi madre al veros - me sinceré mirando hacia Esme y Carlisles, que ante mi comentario, se miraron extrañamente, al igual que Aro… -. Pero no os preocupéis. Sólo imaginaba lo feliz que se sentiría ella al oír decir cosas tan lindas de mí.

- Estoy segura que esté dónde esté, Bella, tu mamá se sentirá sumamente orgullosa de ti, hija - me contestó Esme y pude notar un cierto matiz melancólico en su voz; y al parecer Carlisle también, ya que no tardó en tomarle la mano que tenia sobre la mesa y apretarla para reconfortarla.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso - intervino Aro -. Además, sé que tu padre lo está…- Yo lo miré asombrada. Aunque no sé si se notó mi desacuerdo, no era característico en mí el hablar mal de él… Simplemente no hablaba.

- Claro, claro…- fue lo único que llegué a decir -. En fin, que esto se está poniendo un tanto triste y creo que no era ese el motivo de esta reunión, ¿no? - dije tratando de desviar el tema.

- Claro hija. Por cierto, ¿y Rose y Alice?- preguntó Esme, imagino para ayudarme con eso de cambiar de tema.

- Pues yo las dejé muy bien, aunque me costó - les confesé tomando la servilleta para limpiarme los labios después de tomarme el último bocado del delicioso pescado horneado -. De no ser porque tenía que ir a Nueva York, esta noche no estaría aquí - les dije riendo y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó de pronto Edward con un excesivo interés, lo que hizo que tanto la madre como su padre lo miraran extrañados, aunque con cierto brillo en la mirada.

- Ah, pues… porque se empeñaban en que me quedara para salir el sábado de marcha - le contesté con naturalidad - De hecho - y volví a negar con la cabeza mientras reía - les tuve que prometer que el sábado que viene tendríamos esa salida de chicas acá.

- ¡Vaya, eso es estupendo!, aunque… ¿Estás segura que sólo seréis las chicas? - preguntó Esme divertida mirando a Edward con malicia -, porque estoy segura que Emmett acabará apareciéndose en algún momento, es demasiado celoso.

- Sobre protector, cariño - aclaró Carlisle en defensa de su hijo.

- ¡Celoso! - afirmamos las dos a la vez, lo que nos hizo reír… y a él sonreír negando con la cabeza.

Yo reí al recordar las caras que ponía Rose cuando contaba con eso- Bueno, a decir verdad, supongo que en algún momento cuentan con que ellos les interrumpan… aunque - y no pude evitar morder el labio tratando de acallar la risa - ya me burlé diciéndole que mientras ellas eran, sutil o no tan sutilmente vigiladas, yo disfrutaría de bailar libremente con todos los chicos.

De pronto un repentino golpe de tos hizo que todos nos alarmásemos…

- Edward, hijo, ¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó Esme un tanto preocupada ya que Edward parecía haberse atragantado con algo que comía.

Yo lo miré y aunque en un principio me preocupó no pude evitar reír en mi interior al ver la reacción que había tenido. A parte que verlo todo colorado y los ojos humedecidos por la tos me parecía de lo más gracioso..- ¡Dios, Edward!, deja que te ayude -le dije girándome y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Él levantó la mano tratando que parase, ya que se sentía mejor… y yo no pude más que morder mi labio tratando de evitar reírme.

- Cuidado hijo, has de masticar bien ante de tragar, creí haberte enseñado eso cuando tenías tres años - se burló Carlisle mirando a Esme con complicidad. Aro también se unión a la risa y siguió burlándose al igual que su padre…

Y así, en ese ambiente mas relajado y divertido terminamos finalmente la cena.

Mientras Esme iba a por los cafés para tomárnoslo en la sala, yo me disculpé para ir al baño. Después de todo, la cena había ido bien, salvando el ataque repentino de tos de Edward tras mi comentario, y sus atormentadores roces de piernas bajo la mesa. Claro que él parecía pasárselo en grande cada vez que me subían los colores ante su roce.

Después de lavarme las manos y cepillarme los dientes, salí para encontrarme con ellos en la sala, pero de nuevo unos brazos fuertes me arrastraron a la habitación que había al lado.

-¡Ah! - grité sin poder evitarlo pero él corrió a taparme la boca con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta - Edward, estás loco…- le espeté entre diente cuando me liberó.

- Y tan loco - murmuró antes de lanzarse a mis labios -, pero por besarte.

En el mismo instante en el que sus deliciosos labios impactaron con los míos, dejé de tener consciencia de la realidad. Dios, lo había necesitado tanto, que llevada por mi propia necesidad no tardé en rodearlo por el cuello entregándome por completo a ese beso.

Pequeños gemidos se escapaba mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se reconocían con avidez. Él clavó sus dedos en mi cintura y me atrajo a él de tal manera que no había espacio alguno entre nosotros, podía sentir la dureza de su pecho y su ingle arremetiendo contra la mía.

- Bella…- susurró sin dejar de besarme - Bella…- mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios con pasión y yo, totalmente perdida, casi sin oxigeno, me apretaba hasta lo imposible a él…

Cuando finalmente la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, permanecimos unidos por nuestras frentes mientras él seguía clavando sus dedos en mi cintura. Su aliento entrecortado golpeaba mi rostro, aturdiéndome de una manera deliciosamente placentera, y provocando que todo mi interior se encendiese… - Vámonos de aquí, Bella… necesito tenerte, no lo soporto más…

Yo no lograba reaccionar. Era tal el estado de inconsciencia en el que todas esas palabras, esas caricias, ese golpe de aliento, me sumergían… que provocaba que mi cerebro solo tuviese una cosa en mente… Seguir entre sus brazos, seguir contra sus labios, sentirlo dentro de mí…

- Di que estás cansada, Bella, y yo te llevaré. Vayámonos de aquí - me susurró besando enloquecido la piel de mi cuello.

- Edward…- gemí sin remedio. Todo en mi interior se encendía, sentí como por mis venas corría un torrente lujurioso anhelando salir y liberarse… Yo también lo necesitaba, demasiado.

Él volvió a separarse y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Yo a duras penas fijé mi mirada en él. Sentía mi pecho agitarse, mi corazón galopaba y mi respiración jadeante provocaba un calor asfixiante en mis pulmones.

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar sin dejar de mirarme, traspasándome con esas esmeraldas que parecían querer clavarse en mi alma… Suplicantes.

Tras unos segundos, que parecieron horas, perdida completamente en la inmensidad de su mirada, conseguí tomar conciencia. Irnos, los dos, juntos… demasiado peligroso.

- Edward… no creo que debiera…

- Shhhs…- me hizo callar poniendo su dedo en mis labios para después acariciarlo con delicadeza -. No sospecharán, es lógico que me preste a acompañarte y haré como que he quedado con los chicos de la oficina, no sería la primera vez. Mis padres no me vigilan Bella, ya no soy un niño. Ni siquiera tengo obligación de volver.

- Pero…- Él volvió a silenciarme besándome a penas con unos roces, provocando que quisiera más pero retirándose cuando trataba de llevar mi lengua al encuentro con la suya.

- No hay discusión Bella, sal y di que te vas, yo iré llegando tras de ti y aprovecharé para ofrecerme…- de pronto se separó y me miró con lujuria… -. Además, ya quiero mi regalo.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír al oírlo - Cierto, tu regalo…- susurré con una media sonrisa. ¡Dios! De nuevo las mariposas de anticipación comenzaron a golpear mi estómago - Esta bien, pero… me prometes que no será muy obvio.

Él volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos y ahuecó mi rostro entre sus manos - No te expondría Bella, no te haría pasar por eso si temiese que nos pudieran descubrir…-susurró mientras me miraba con sinceridad y al mismo tiempo dolor en sus ojos, como si realmente odiara tenerme en esa situación. Y si hasta ese momento creía amarlo, ahora estaba completamente segura, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y aunque sabia que con esto traicionaba la confianza de una amiga, la necesidad de sentirlo era superior.

- Esta bien, Edward, vayámonos - le susurré y él no tardó en volver a fundirse en mis labios.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Lo sé, lo sé...otra vez lo vuelvo a dejar ahí...pero no sería yo si fuese de otra manera (saraes guiña un ojo) Igualmente espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro y...bueno, a ver que pasa con la nueva escapada (movimiento de cejas)

Ahora, poniéndome un poco más seria, me gustaria avisaros que, lamentablemente, no voy a poder seguir subiendo dos capítulos por semana. Os voy a ser sincera, mi estado de ánimo esta un poco desinflado. El trabajo, la casa, la familia, los amigos, y Ff...me están superando. Y hasta me siento culpable de usar algo de ese tiempo para leer y eso me está matando. Que ni siquiera pueda disfrutar de la lectura, yo siempre he dicho que antes que nada soy lectora, realmente echo de menos cuando me pasaba las horas y horas leyendo fics...ya apenas puedo seguir uno en proceso(saraes con carita triste) y por eso, y porque en verdad me estoy sintiendo muy agobiada, he decidido que voy a subir un solo capitulo por semana. Lo siento muchísimo, soy la que más lamenta esta situación porque amo esta historia y adoro poder compartirla con vosotra pero creo que es lo mejor para mí, para la historia y para vosotras. **Apartir de este miércoles, este será el día de publicación**. Os agradezco de antemano vuestra comprensión y estad seguras que cada miércoles subiré un nuevo capitulo. Lo siento de verdad. /(;_')\

Agradecimiento especial a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi.

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, de verdad que siento tomar esta decisión pero creo que será lo mejor para todas y yo conseguiré sentirme con menos estrés. **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES**.

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques, espero que aún no os hayáis olvidado de mí. Yo realmente os extraño /(;_')\

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	30. Chapter 30 Eres mía sólo mía

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola preciosas mías! ¡Ya estoy aqui! Y con ánimos bastante renovados. Realmente creo que estoy yo más ansiosa que ustedes por el capi, así que, sin más preámbulo, aquí os lo dejo. Algo me dice que os váis a sorprender, o eso espero.

Advertencia: Dado que el capi viene intenso, a mano el kit por lo que pueda pasar ;)

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXX. Eres mía, sólo mía

Después de un ratito en el que me escabullí a regañadientes de sus brazos, volví a la sala donde el resto permanecían en una cuchicheante conversación, la cuál dejaron en cuanto me oyeron llegar…

- Ven Bella, toma tu café - me ofreció Esme y no tardé en aceptarlo. Poco después Edward entraba en la sala con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

- Claro, nos vemos en media hora...- venia diciendo a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

Todos lo miramos e incluso puede ver una mueca de tristeza en los ojos de Esme…¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? Pensé, al ver cómo reaccionaba ella.

Edward terminó la llamada y nos sonrió, especialmente a mí. Mordí mi labio en respuesta antes de enfocar mis ojos, con un repentino interés, en mi taza de cafe, trantando de ocultar el sonrojo que estaba segura prendía mis mejillas. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que afectarme tanto que me mirase sonriendo?

- Mamá, voy a salir, he quedado con los chicos - anunció, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, mirando ahora a su madre. Aunque, por alguna razón que desconcía, pude notar como a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su rostro, hasta ahora relajado, se volvía algo contrariado, molesto, me atrevería a decir, incluso triste...

- Claro hijo, ve… tranquilo…- le contestó ella. Su voz forzada.

Esta era la señal, no puede evitar morder de nuevo mi labio, algo intraquila, antes de intervenir.

- Bueno, pues yo igual también me voy yendo. Se me está haciendo tarde y esto cansada…- aproveché para decir.

- Yo voy hacia el centro, Bella. Si quieres te acerco a casa - Intervino muy oportuno y de lo más natural, como si no hubiese estado preparado. Tuve que obligarme a no rodar mis ojos aunque eso no impidió que mordiese el interior de la boca para contener la risa que me provocaba apesar de lo estresante del momento. De nuevo una cambio radical en la cara de Esme me sorprendió.

- Claro Bella, aprovecha que Edward va hacia allá…- me ánimo con entusiasmo.

Realmente me sorprendía las reacciones de esta mujer. Sabía que no era del todo feliz con la relación de su hijo, y me había confesado que le agradaba el efecto que yo causaba en él pero, ¿se mostraría tan entusiamada si de verdad supiera lo que pasaba entre nosotros, si supiera que me estaba convirtiendo en su amante? Podría apostar que no. Y en cierta forma me apenaba saberlo. Me gustaba como me trataba Esme. En verdad era reconfortante su cariño, su cálida presencia en mi vida. No me gustaria que ella dejara de considerarme de esa manera tan cariñosa, tan maternal... ¡Oh, mierda!...no quisiera ser tan obvia, no quiero que ella sospeche. ¡Joder! odio esto.

- Esto… ah… no quisiera molestar - susurré tímidamente clavando, de nuevo, mis ojos en mis manos que ahora reposaban en mi regazo retorciéndonse , tratando de disimular. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver un cierta diversión en los ojos de Edward. _Oh, Edward, ¡mierda! te odio por hacerme pasar por esto. _

- Na…na…na - interrumpió entonces Carlisle negando con la cabeza-. No será ninguna molestia. Edward te acercará, sino, yo mismo lo haré. No permitiré que llames a un taxi, Bella.

Edward sonrió, cual gato de Alicia, complacido por la intervención de su padre, también muy oportuno, y yo mordí mi labio una vez más - No Carlisle, no te molestes. Está bien, ya que vas y no te alejará de tu destino… - contesté con cierta ironía que él cogió al vuelo.

- Pues cuando quieras…- dijo él muy amablemente con una hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa. Su rostro había dejado de ser triste y eso renovó de nuevo mi ánimo. Sin duda alguna amaba verlo así, me gustaba saber que, de alguna manera, yo era responsable de esa sonrisa.

Me levanté y me despedí de todos, Aro también aprovechó y se despidió para macharse.

- Vuelve pronto, hija, sabes que aquí tienes tu casa y me encanta tu compañía - me dijo Esme cuando me abrazó para despedirse.

- Claro Esme, ya te llamaré para que almorcemos juntas - le contesté sinceramente.

Edward también se despidió de sus padres y caballerosamente abrió la puerta del vehículo para mí. Salimos de allí en silencio, en apariencia, tranquilamente, aunque a medida que nos alejabamos de la casa de los Cullen comenzó a embargarme una sensación de desasosiego.

- No me gusta mentir - Mi pensamiento brotó indómito de mi boca en forma de murmullo mientras miraba, distraidamente, hacía la oscuridad que bañaba los alrededores de la carretera, recordando la manera en la que habiamos salido de la casa.

Inmediatamente sentí como los ojos de Edward se clavaban en mí, lo que me hizo mirarlo, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver un sentimiento de culpa opacando su mirada. _¡Mierda, no!_

- Lo sé Bella… lo siento - susurró. Su voz ahogada, su mirada atormentada fijándose de nuevo al frente, sus manos aferrándose con excesiva fuerza al volante. Quise golpearme por ser tan idiota. Él no era feliz tampoco con esta situación, por alguna extraña razón estaba convencida de ello, y yo había aceptado a pesar de saber que él no sería un hombre libre… nunca…¡J_oder! _Por qué de pronto sentía que todo comenzaba a desmoronarse...

- No Edward, lo siento - traté de disculparme rápidamente totalmente arrepentida de mi desliz-. No es que me arrepienta de estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, sólo que…

-No, por favor - me silenció levantando una mano para hacerme callar, antes de que esta se volviera un puño y regresara de nuevo al volante -. Sé lo que tratas de decir Bella, y definitivamente no es lo que quiero para ti - me confesó con un tono de voz apagado -. Te dejaré en casa.

- ¡Qué! - exclamé aterrada - ¡No!, no quiero que te vayas…

- Bella...

- Edward, por favor, no lo hagas, no hagas esto - Mi voz salió suplicante. Definitivamente no queria que se alejara. _¿Por qué? ¡Joder!_ Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse angustiosamente -. No me has entendido, yo no quise decir...

-¡No! ¡Basta! -bramó sobrecogiéndome haciéndome callar de nuevo-. La que no lo entiendes eres tú -espetó, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios llameando antes de volver la vista a la carretera-. No te mentiré diciéndote que no te deseo Bella, que no estoy loco por poseerte de nuevo, porque Dios sabe lo mucho que lo deseo, pero sigue sin ser justo para ti… No puedo ni quiero tenerte en ese lugar. No soy un hombre libre, Bella, no puedo ofrecerte más que esto, mentiras, engaños, encuentros furtivos y a escondidas… y tú no te lo mereces. Por alguna razón que desconozco, pareces querer estar conmigo, pero no puedo aceptar esa entrega Bella, no pudo sacrificarte así…

_Dios mío, no. Me está dejando._

- Soy yo la que decide Edward, soy adulta y sé lo que hago…-Mi voz salió atropelladamente tratando de hacerlo razonar, pero él de nuevo me interrumpió:

- Acabas de decir que no te gusta mentir - me reprochó, la amargura aflorando en su voz-. Siempre tendremos que mentir. ¡Es que no lo entiendes! - me gritó exasperado llevándose una de sus manos a sus cabellos desesperadamente.

Yo lo miraba con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de mis ojos. Estaba cortando conmigo y me estaba doliendo en el alma…Jamás pensé que me iba a sentir así. Cómo un maldito e inoportuno comentario lo había desmoronado todo. De pronto empecé a enfurecerme, más conmigo misma que con él. ¿Por qué me estaba rebajando tanto? Ya estaba harta. Claro que lo quería y quería estar con él, pero parecía que era yo la única que quería esto, la única a la que le importaba lo que sucediera entre nosotros, la única que ponía de su parte.

- Esta bien, déjame en casa - conseguí decir tragándome el nudo que atoraba mi garganta. Hasta aquí mi humillación.

-Bella…yo…- trató de decirme algo pero yo se lo impedí. Afortunamente, justo en ese momento llegábamos a mi portal.

- No digas nada más Edward, tienes razón, esto no tiene sentido - y sin más salí disparada de allí sin siquiera despedirme.

Esa noche no pude evitar deshacerme en lágrimas recordando todo lo que había vivido con él desde el primer día que lo conocí.Y ante el dolor y la humillación, mil veces maldije ese día; pero acto seguido volvía a llorar deseperadamente ante la sensación de desolación que me invadía, si imaginaba cómo hubiese sido mi vida si no lo hubiese conocido, si no hubiese experimentado y sentido todo lo que ese maldito hombre me había hecho sentir. Estaba jodida, profundamente jodida, porque, desgraciadamente, Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. Y lloré aún más por eso. Pero ya estaba hecho. Si alguna vez albergué la posibilidad de que pudiera existir algo verdadero entre nosotros, esa había muerto esta misma noche. Y aunque doliese como el mismo infierno, estaba decidida a superar esto. Haría mi mayor esfuerzo para superarlo.

A parte de las miles de lágrimas que dejé rodar esa noche, me prometí no derramar ni una más, tomando de nuevo el control de mi vida y mi persona. Soy Isabella Swan ¡Maldita sea! Y ningún jodido Edward Cullen me haría volver a caer en las sombras.

El lunes volví a la oficina con el ánimo renovado y me sumergí de lleno en el trabajo. Gracias a Dios, ya no tenía que ir a su despacho para el diseño de la publicidad,en mi lugar mandaba a Joel en el caso de que necesitase algo de él y Edward no puso ningún impedimento, él tampoco hacía nada por encontrarse conmigo. Y así comenzaron a pasar los días. Al principio dolió, la inseguridad era un fantasma que revoloteaba a mi alrededor haciéndome pensar que no había sido suficiente, que no le había merecido la pena, pero en cuanto era consciente de que volvia a desvalorarme a mí misma cuadraba los hombros y trataba de espantar la idea. Sin duda no vernos era lo mejor, sin contar que en apenas dos semanas Ángela regresaría.

La semana continuó pasando. Las chicas me llamaron nada más aterrizar y me alegré de tenerlas de vuelta. Ellas serían una gran distracción, sin duda alguna.

- Todo ha sido un éxito, Bella, estoy completamente feliz - decía Alice entusiasmada sentada en mi oficina.

- Me alegra mucho, Alice, es una gran colección - le respondí. Aunque mi tono no era tan exaltante como el de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre amiga, te noto apagada? - me preguntó de pronto. Por un momento no pude evitar que mi corazón se encogiese. Casi una semana sin saber de él, bueno, sabía que estaba metido en el trabajo, como yo; pero ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni un encuentro fortuito, nada, absolutamente nada. Y aunque peleaba conmigo misma para que no me afectase, la realidad es que lo hacia.

- Sólo es el cansancio y el estrés del trabajo, Alice, no le des mayor importancia - le contesté tratando de no preocuparla.

- Tienes problemas con ese hombre, ¿verdad ? - me preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndome y de nuevo otro nudo se formó en mi garganta -. No me contestes, sólo hay que verte…- se contestó ella misma y en su rostro se notaba la decepción.

- Las cosas a veces no pueden ser, Alice - susurré derrotada sin apenas darme cuenta, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. A Tanya era a la única que le había contado algo y ella prácticamente me dijo que corriera hacia el otro lado, que me alejara de él, que eso no haría más que dañarme. Y es lo que trataba, pero realmente me sentía mal, estaba furiosa, odiaba tener que separarme de él sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar.

Mi estado de ánimo se asemejaba a una montaña rusa. En un momento me sentía tranquila, orgullosa de estar superando un día más como el drogadicto que supera otro día sin consumir su droga favorita, y al segundo siguiente, me sentía como la misma mierda, descubriéndome a mí misma mirando a todos lados con el deseo profundo de verlo, aunque solo fuese de lejos. _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me estaba costando tanto?_

Alice pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y se levantó, caminó hacia mí y, en un gesto de lo más entrañable, me abrazó. Yo no podía más, necesitaba ese consuelo, y no tardé en rodearla por la cintura abrazándome a ella. Rompiendo la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma, comencé de nuevo a llorar.

- Tranquila Bella, todo se arreglará…- me susurraba ella tratando de consolarme.

- No Alice, esto no tiene arreglo - musité media ahogada en mis propias lágrimas.

Ella se separó y tomó mi mentón, elevándolo para que la mirase a los ojos - ¿Lo quieres? - me preguntó sorpresivamente. Yo me quedé por una mínima fracción de tiempo pensando en su pregunta hasta que, sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas comenzaba a surcar mi rostro, asentí. Claro que lo quería. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba jodida y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

- Pues lucha por él, Bella - me dijo sin ser consciente de lo que verdaderamente me pedía.

- No puedo Alice, él no es un hombre libre - confesé finalmente agachando mi cara totalmente avergonzada -. No quiero que pienses que soy de esas mujeres que se meten con los hombres de otras, Alice. Lucho cada mañana por eliminar esto que siento, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo… No lo quiero Alice, lo amo… pero él jamás podrá estar conmigo, al menos, no oficialmente… él nunca será libre…- casi le grité entre lágrimas.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices. Si ese hombre te ama, será capaz de romper el lazo que lo une.

- No, Alice - le dije enfatizando con la cabeza -. Él es un buen hombre, por eso no dejará de cumplir su palabra.

En ese instante vi que ella me miraba de una manera muy distinta, había como algo de entendimiento en sus ojos, como si en su cabeza algo hubiese hecho clip, y me asusté, no quería ni llegar a imaginar que ella supiese que hablaba de Edward, del prometido de su amiga… de nuestra amiga.

Y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi miedo, porque enseguida endulzó su mirada - Te equivocas, Bella - me susurró con una tierna sonrisa - El amor lo puede todo, aunque ese hombre estuviese casado, no sería ni el primero ni el último que se separase, eso si lo estuviera, que si aún no lo está todavía es más probable…

- ¡No, Alice! - esta vez mi voz sonó firme -, ya te dije que no puede ser. Ni yo quiero que sea - concluí limpiándome con dureza las lágrimas. Claro que no quería, no podía hacerle esto a Ángela.

Ella se sobresaltó en un principio al oírme, pero finalmente me miró con tristeza.

- Siento mucho que lo des todo por perdido, Bella, igual es tu lucha lo que ese hombre necesita para ser feliz…- dijo sin más. Yo me quedé por un instante tratando de asimilar lo que quería decirme -. Pero sin tan segura estás de dejarlo por imposible, al menos tenemos que hacer algo para cambiar tu ánimo - de pronto su mirada triste volvió a brillar entusiasmada y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté tratando de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas.

- Que olvida la salida que planeamos para el sábado, nos iremos de marcha esta misma noche - dijo totalmente convencida mientras yo la miraba atónita.

- Per…pero…

- Nada - dijo con ademán de la mano. Tomando su bolso buscó su móvil y en nada marcó.

- Sí, soy yo. Esto es una urgencia, cambio de planes, la salida será esta noche.

Se quedó por un momento escuchando al otro lado de la línea.

- Ajam - contestó y yo ya estaba más que intrigada. Suponía que hablaba con Rose, pero aún así quería saber de qué.

- Ajam- volvió a asentir apenas con sonido.

- De acuerdo, tú reserva el restaurante que yo me encargo de ella- permaneció un rato más a la escucha mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa - Entonces hasta las ocho. Hasta luego - y despidiéndose cortó la llamada.

- Me puedes decir a quién has llamado - le pregunté ya un poco cabreada por sentirme excluida.

- Obviamente a Rose. ¿Te queda mucho para salir? - me preguntó de repente.

- Ah… no, ya no tengo nada import…

- Entonces toma tus cosas. ¡Nos vamos! - me ordenó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta - Nicole, Bella se tomará el resto del día libre, nada de llamadas porque estará ocupada - oí que le decía a mi secretaria mientras yo, aún impactada, permanecía inmóvil con la mirada puesta en la puerta -¡Vamos, Bella, levanta el trasero! - me apremió.

Yo atiné a levantarme y como un robot tomé mis cosas y salí. Nicole me dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y entonces fue cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Las chicas trataban de animarme y en este caso, es lo que realmente necesitaba.

- Está bien - respondí -, pero ni se te ocurra volver a ordenarle nada a mi secretaria - reprendí mirando a Alice con severidad, ella mordió su labio y bajó su rostro - Y tú Nicole, que yo sepa tu jefa soy yo - la regañé también a ella que me miró como disculpándose. Yo al verlas a las dos no puede evitar reírme para mis adentros, cuando quería podía sacar mis dientes... - Por cierto, me tomaré el resto del día libre y no quiero llamadas, estaré muy ocupada - volví a decirle guiñándole un ojo a Alice y recibiendo unas radiantes sonrisa de las dos.

- Y ahora, mi maliciosa amiga…¿Cuáles son los planes? - le pregunté caminando hacia los ascensores con el ánimo algo renovado.

- Pues como esta noche salimos de fiesta, le he pedido a Rose que nos reserve hora en el Spa - dijo entrando en el ascensor y mirándome complacida -. Unos masajes relajantes, una sesión de belleza, y esta noche seremos las Diosas de Seattle - dijo teatralmente pero provocando que riese. Definitivamente esto era lo que necesitaba, una sesión de masajes relajante, ponerme bien guapa y salir a que alguno chicos me elevaran mi ego...que andaba de capa caída últimamente.

.

.

- Alice, no estoy muy segura, este traje es demasiado corto y estrecho, por no decir escotado. ¡Parezco una puta! - me quejé mirándome por enésima vez al espejo.

- Tonterías, estás esplendida - dijo ella retocándose de nuevo las pestañas.

- Pero tú lo has visto, apenas me cubre el culo - volví a decir.

- Bella, Bella..Bella… ¡Estas preciosa!, tienes unas piernas dignas de lucir y es lo que vas hacer, este vestido te queda de maravilla y no es tan corto… con no inclinarte, suficiente - me dijo tan tranquila.

- ¿Inclinarme? - la miré alzando una ceja - El simple hecho de respira hace que se me suba - me quejé y ella no hizo otra cosa que reír.

- Exagerada -musitó.

Bueno, tal vez algo. Concordé mirándome de nuevo, desde distintas posiciones, en el espejo. El vestido era corto, apenas me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, pero entraba dentro de lo razonable, solo que no acostumbraba a ir así, bueno, no sin mi amiga del alma, con Tanya la vergüenza se esfumaba.

A las ocho y como habíamos quedado con Rose, que se terminó de arreglar en casa, ella nos llamó esperándonos a fuera. Los planes los habíamos adelantado al jueves y eso a ellas les gustaba. Por lo visto Jasper, al saber que salíamos el sábado, había ajustado su agenda para una cena de negocio esta misma noche, para así poder tener el sábado libre, y Emmett junto con Edward iban a ver un partido. Ni que decir que las dos estaban más felices que unas perdices… Para cuando sus chicos se enteraran ya habría pasado media noche… y eso que no les dieran por ir a tomar algo y llegar tarde a casa, ya que estaban completamente seguras que cuando Emmett preguntase por Rose, Esme les daría el recado de que habían salido.

Después de una divertida cena en uno de los restaures más chic de la ciudad, decidimos ir al club que estaba de moda. La cola para entrar era interminable, pero las chicas tenían pases vip y pudimos pasar sin problemas.

- Hola Alex ¿Qué tal todo? - saludó Rose a un chico que al parecer era uno de los dueños del local.

- Todo bien Rose. ¡Wow, estáis impresionantes! - nos piropeó mirándonos a las tres. Y no era para menos, yo iba bastante sexy con mi traje azul eléctrico que se amoldaba a mis curvas como una segunda piel; se anudaba al cuello dejando mis hombros y toda la espalda al descubierto. ¡Tremendamente sexy! Y por supuesto subida a unos taconazos de diez centímetros, en mi interior agradecía una vez más todo lo que Tanya había conseguido que hiciera.

Rose había optado por unos pantalones y un corpiño negro, si no fuera porque no era de cuero parecería una dominatriz, y también subida a unos taconazos incluso más altos que los míos. Alice, al igual que yo optó por un vestido, era tan corto como el mío pero de palabra de honor, ni que decir que también los tacones eran de temer.

- Pasad al reservado Rose, ahora mismo mando para que os sirva - le dijo el chico y ella sonriente asintió y tiró de mi mano.

Las tres subimos de lo más divertidas hacia la zona vip. Desde allí había una panorámica espléndida. El local realmente era grandioso, sus luces , su láser dibujando imágenes al ritmo de la música. Y como había predicho Alex, enseguida un camarero, de estos que te dejan con la boca en el piso y con ganas de coquetear, se ofreció para tomarnos nota, después de dejarnos una ronda de chupitos cortesía de la casa.

Más de una hora estuvimos en la zona vip bebiendo, riendo, saludando a los conocidos de Alice y Rose.

- Ya quiero bailar - se quejó Rose ya que ninguna daba el paso para bajar a la pista..- Venga chicas, nos vamos a dormir - Alice y yo la mirábamos divertidas…¿Bailar? Llevábamos meneando el trasero ya media hora allí mismo, pero con ese punto que tenía parecía no darse cuenta.

- Esta bien - contestamos divertidas.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la pista. Yo aproveché para dar un último sorbo a mi copa. Estaba un poco tomada, y tenía ganas de bailar, en toda la noche me había acordado de él, y eso me estaba gustando. Nada más entrar a la pista, fuimos rodeadas por una decena de chicos y… ¡Que coño!, yo estaba soltera, y sola… malditamente sola ¿Por qué no iba a divertirme?

Rose comenzó a bailar sensualmente con unos chicos y miré a Alice que estaba en la misma situación. Así que me dejé llevar…

De pronto sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura, me volví sobre mi hombro y vi a un chico guapísimo, moreno, alto, que me miraba lujuriosamente bailando muy pegado a mí; y entonces sentí que otra presencia se ponía delante. De pronto estaba entre dos chicos. El primero continuaba moviendo sus caderas detrás de mí sin dejar de tomarme por la cintura, el segundo, me tomó de las manos y se contoneaba provocando que me moviese como él. El chico frente a mí era también muy guapo, también moreno y musculoso. Sus ojos me devoraban… y aunque estaba algo aturdida por el volumen de la música y el roce de sus cuerpos, logré entender lo que musitaba.

- Eso es preciosa, muévete, baila para nosotros.

De pronto ya no me gustaba tanto. Me sentí un trozo de carne e intenté separarme de él, pero el otro chico me tomó fuerte de mi cintura y me pegó a él restregando toda su ingle por mi trasero…_¡Joder! El capullo estaba exicitado y muy duro._ Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, ellos seguían bailando como si nada, mirándome lascivamente, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo trataba de librarme, pero todo a mi alrededor parecía un caos.

- ¡Suéltame! - le grité al que estaba delante , pero éste hizo caso omiso a mi petición -. ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - volví a gritarle, me estaba comenzanzo a marear y la aproximidad de estos dos cuerpos me estaban causando nauseas.

- Vamos nena, si sabemos que te gusta - me dijo pegando su boca a mi oreja el que continuaba refregandose desde atrás. En ese momento bullía de rabia y me removia tratando de zafarme de ellos. ¿Por qué coño los tíos se portan como animales si lo único que una quiere es bailar? Fue entonces cuando una voz que conocía demasiado bien se escuchó a nuestro lado.

_Oh, joder, ¡no!_

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo si no quieres que te reconstruyan la cara! - le espetó al chico que bailaba frente a mí tomándolo amenazadoramente de la camisa.

- ¡Eh tío, tú de qué vas! - le respondió el moreno pero algo tuvo que ver en la manera en que Edward lo miró, que levantando las manos en señal de rendición, se alejó haciéndole una señal al otro chico.

Yo permanecí en medio de la pista congelada. Todos a mi alrededor parecían no haberse dado cuenta de nada y entonces miré hacía donde estaban las chicas, pero que ya no estaban…

- ¿Es a esto a lo qué te referías cuando dijiste qué te divertirías bailando con los chicos? - me reprochó duramente atravesándome con la mirada.

Se veía completamente enfadado, hacia un esfuerzo para contener la ira que la situación le había provocado, hasta podía ver como tensaba la mandíbula en ese empeño. Pero, aunque en cierta forma agradecí que me espantara a esos moscones, ¿quién coño se creía para venir a hablarme así?

- No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo sola los hubiera espantado - le respondí a gritos conteniendo mi propia rabia para que me oyese a pesar de la música.

- Sí claro, ¿y eso seria antes o después de que te follaran en la pista?- me contestó totalmente fuera de sí.

Yo me quedé sin sangre en las venas, pero sólo por una milésima de segundo, ya que al momento todo un torrente de ira comenzó a fluir por ellas provocándome unas ganas enormes de atizarle en toda la cara.

- A lo mejor era lo que buscaba - le respondí apretando mis puños.

- ¡Volvamos a la mesa! Estás bebida - dijo y tirando de mi brazo me llevó hasta una mesa en la parte baja donde pude ver a Rose y Alice también un tanto alteradas con sus chicos.

- ¡Bella! ¿Edward? - dijo Alice cuando me vio.

- ¿Edward, qué haces tú aquí? - le preguntó Rose pero pude darme cuenta como miraba a Emmett y después a Alice con una mirada cómplice.

- Le dije que me acompañara cuando mamá dijo que habías salido - respondió Emmett como para disimular… -. Sabía que ella estaba y si íbamos con vosotras lo menos que podíamos hacer es llevar un acompañante para ella.

- Yo no necesito acompañante, me basto solita para buscármelos - respondí molesta.

- Seguro, igual haces un casting y escoges a los más gilipollas… - escupió Edward aceradamente.

- Pues mira, ahí tienes mucha razón - le contesté mirándolo fijamente. Él abrió los ojos de par en par al entender el fondo de mi respuesta.

- Bueno chicas, será mejor que os llevemos a casa - intervino de pronto Jasper que parecía algo molesto con Alice.

- ¡Qué! - exclamamos las tres a la vez horrorizadas.

- Si queréis iros, ¡adelante!, nosotras volvemos a la pista - respondió Rose levantándose.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, muñeca - le contestó Emmett tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola caer sobre su regazo -. Si vuelves a la pista será conmigo.

- Bueno… osito… si insistes - le respondió de lo más mimosa y Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, ya estaba, diez minutos le dábamos para que desaparecieran.

- Pues yo si pienso volver a la pista, ¿vienes Bella? - me preguntó Alice mirando a Jasper retándolo.

- Eh… cla… claro…- contesté y cuando traté de levantarme Edward me agarró del brazo y me hizo caer de nuevo al asiento.

-¡Pero que demoni…

- Tú de aquí no te mueves - ordenó con tal autoridad que hasta me sorprendió… a mí, y al resto, que se quedaron mirándonos asombrados.

- Tú… tú…- volví a mirarlo pero esta vez mis ojos llameaban de pura rabia -. ¿Pero quien coño te crees? - le espeté verdaderamente mosqueada -. Me voy antes de que llame a los de seguridad y les diga que me estás molestando.

- No, no volverás ahí, ¿quieres amanecer en la cama de un desconocido? - me espetó con furia delante de todos.

- Yo… yo…¡argg!, eres inaguantable….- y rápidamente me levanté y caminé seguida de Alice que venía llamándome.

- ¡Bella, Bella , espera! - gritaba la duende detrás de mí.

- ¿Pero tú lo has visto?, ahora le voy a demostrar si bailo o no.

-Bella, no… no te metas en problemas, esos tíos te están mirando - giré la mirada hacia dónde ella señalaba y era cierto, los tíos de antes parecían no dejar de desnudarme con la mirada.

- Pues yo quiero Bailar…- lloriqueé poniendo un puchero, y al parecer Edward lo escuchó.

- ¿Quieres bailar? Hazlo conmigo - y sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a pensar en su propuesta, me llevó hasta la pista.

- Tu estás mal,¿verdad? - le espeté cuando lo tuve de frente.

- Quieres bailar ¿no? ¡Baila!, pero conmigo - dijo apretando los dientes, y sin más me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él provocando que todo mi cuerpo estuviera completamente adherido al suyo.

Enseguida el olor de su perfume se coló por mis fosas nasales, yo apenas había levantado las manos, que inconcientemente, se habían apoyado en su pecho e involuntariamente presioné sobre él sintiendo la dureza de sus pectorales. De pronto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un movimiento sensual siguiendo el ritmo candente de la música que sonaba. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda desnuda mientras que la otra permanecía en mi cadera obligándome a seguirlo en el ritmo, sintiendo así como su cuerpo, que perfectamente conocía, comenzaba a despertarse al rozarse con el mío.

- Edward…- gemí cuando una y otra vez, su erección se restregaba por mi estómago mientras él nos movía.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte ese vestido? Con razón te quieren comer - le oí que susurraba cerca de mi oído cuando volvió a presionar la parte baja de mi espalda haciendo un movimiento circular con la cadera junto con la mía.

La piel se me puso malditamente de gallina al oírlo, por no decir el latigazo que me hizo palpitar mi centro. No podía creerlo, mi cuerpo estaba completamente encendido y cuando levanté mi rostro buscando su mirada, me quedé totalmente paralizada.

- No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo estar sin ti - susurró mientras sus ojos me desarmaban. Sus profundas esmeraldas se oscurecieron y al instante sentí que su mano bajaba hasta mi nalga. _¡Dios! _Mi corazón se puso a mil y toda esa desazón que había estado sintiendo ante su ausencia desapareció de inmediato. Yo tampoco podía, ni quería estar sin él -. Bella, me tienes loco - me susurraba pegando completamente su labios sobre la piel de mi cuello. Yo me sentí gelatina, y la música, con ese ritmo caliente, que nos provocaba rozarnos una y otra vez, no hacía nada para mejorarlo-. No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando vi que esos tíos te tocaban - seguía murmurando, sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de mi nalga enfatizando lo que decía.

- Edward…- jadeé totalmente excitada.

- Eres mía, Bella, sólo mía -dijo apretando lo dientes, y allí, en medio de la pista, sin precaución alguna, estampó sus labios contra los míos.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vuelta sólo consciente de sus hambrientos labios moviéndose impetuosamente contra los míos, arremetiendo con su lengua con vehemencia contra la mía, con una de sus manos en mi nuca impidiendo que me separase y la otra apretando con fuerza mi nalga contra su enorme erección.

¡Dios!, esto era el paraíso y desde luego ya no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al él.

- Tuya… sólo tuya - conseguí musitar en un segundo en el que nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Mía…- dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos con tal fuerza y con tal convencimiento, que me hizo estremecer.

- Sácame de aquí, Edward… llévame a casa…- le pedí con toda seguridad mientras mi pecho se agitaba al ritmo de mi respiración.

- Vamos…- susurró, y regalándome, por primera vez desde hacía una semana, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, me tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y, con premura, me llevó hasta la mesa. Yo traté de soltarme pero él pareció no estar de acuerdo.

Al llegar a la mesa, sólo Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper comiéndose a besos. ¿Será qué no nos habían visto? recé para que así fuese.

- Chicos - dijo Edward al llegar -, me llevo a Bella, nos vemos.

- Mmmnn - gimieron sin llegar a dejar de besarse despidiéndose con la mano. Bueno, en realidad mi amiga parecía querer devorarlo, lo que me hizo reír. Estaba claro que unas copitas de más nos volvían un poco libidinosas...a todas.

Edward sonrió y tomando mis cosas me condujo sin soltarme de la mano hasta su choche. Pero cuando pensé que me iba abrir la puerta del coche, tiró de mí y me giro para que me apoyase en él.

- No permitiré que salgas corriendo otra vez, esta vez no saldrás de mi vida, Bella, eres mía…- me susurró clavando su verde e intensa mirada en la mía, lo que provocó que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese de anticipación…

- No saldré - le respondí y llevando mis manos al cuello de su camisa lo atraje hacia mí para fundirme con sus labios…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ay Dios, estos dos conseguirán que me de un ataque...mira que me tuvieron con el corazón en un vilo todo el tiempo y ahora...ahora...se queda ahí?! jajajjaa...pues sí, lo siento amores, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, así quee...preparense que el que viene...bueno, ya os lo imagináis...(baba) Ainssss (suspiro)

Seguramente muchas no estarán de acuerdo con que Bella vuelva a ceder, pero mirarlo de esta forma, en realidad han tratado de resistirse los dos, así que...aunque la situación no es la más idilica, a veces hay que apostar para ganar ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, y me temo que tengo una noticia no muy agradable. Este fin de semana que viene salgo de viaje por toda una semana, y aunque me llevo mi portátil con intención de aprovechar mis días de tranquilas vacaciones, no sé si podré contar con internet al lugar al que voy, lo que significa que igual el miércoles que viene no pueda actualizar. Lo siento, de todas formas haré lo posible para que sí, pero tenerlo en cuenta, ok? si no fuese posible, os compensaré subiendo dos capítulos a la semana siguiente.

Agradecimiento especial a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; **A1ma Cu113N**; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis.

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

**Gdc**: Muchas gracias cielo, no sabes de verdad cuanto me honras. Un beso y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	31. Chapter 31 ¿Y ahora qué?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola preciosas mías! ¡Ya estoy aqui! Y lo suyo me ha costado, entre otras, llegar a un acuerdo con mi amor y rezar para que la poca cobetura que tengo entre las hermosas montaña que me rodean, sea suficiente. Cruzaré los dedos para poder salvar los cambios sin problemas. Me disculpo por no haber podido contesar lo rr, aunque como siempre fue muy divertido leeros, sois, además de divertidas, unos amores.

Bueno, para no enrollarme más, os dejo con el capi, esperando, de todo corazón, que os guste tanto como a mí.

Advertencia: Dado que el capi viene intenso, a mano el kit por lo que pueda pasar ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXXI. ¿Y ahora qué?

El camino al apartamento fue verdaderamente torturador, después de besarnos como locos a la puerta del club, exponiéndonos a ser reconocidos, y mucho peor, fotografiados por algún paparazzi que anduviese en busca de algo fresco, nos metimos en el coche con la excitación en su más alto nivel.

Apenas dijimos una palabra, sólo nos mirábamos de tal manera que nuestro ojos demostraban todo el deseo y la necesidad que teníamos de estar juntos.

Yo no podía evitar morder mi labio cuando él, cada vez que cambiaba la marcha, rozaba con sus dedos, y de una manera deliberada, mi pierna, provocando que en el acto mi sexo se contrajese anhelante y mi corazón palpitase desenfrenado… Y él era consciente de ello; el muy maldito sonreía pagadamente al ver mi lamentable y excitado estado. Aunque él no estaba mucho mejor que yo; cuando me apoyé en su pierna para girarme y tomar el bolso, puede notar como bajo sus pantalones se escondía ese gran bulto, esa promesa totalmente dispuesta a hacerme tocar el mismísimo cielo; esta vez fui yo la que sonreír sintiéndome al igual que él poderosa.

Edward condujo como un loco y en menos de un cuarto de hora entrábamos al parking de mi edificio.

Él, como siempre, corrió para abrirme la puerta y conteniéndonos para no devorarnos allí mismo, caminamos hacia el ascensor, siendo conscientes de la densa atracción que nos envolvía.

¡Dios! Sentía vergüenza de mí misma, pero al entrar en el ascensor pude notar la humedad entre mis piernas, estaba completamente excitada, y tuve que esforzarme por no tirarme encima suya allí mismo cuando escuchaba su respiración agitada, su cuerpo en una tensión contenida, y su mirada oscura, deseosa, ardiente … haciéndome recordar lo que pasó la última vez en ese mismo lugar… No, definitivamente no podía dejarme llevar.

A Dios gracias, llegamos a la planta sin ningún incidente y con prisa abrí la puerta de la casa. Aún no había encendido la luz cuando sentí que Edward me giraba y con ímpetu comenzó a comerme la boca...

- Mmhhn…- gemimos como locos al entrelazar nuestras lenguas, al pegarnos el uno al otro como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo, al desatar por fin toda esa necesidad que nos embargaba desde que habíamos sucumbido en la pista de baile.

Él llevó sus manos a mis muslos y mientras caminaba conmigo hasta el cuarto, ansiosamente, comenzó a subirme el vestido….¡Dios! Estaba literalmente ardiendo, mi respiración jadeante me aturdía y mi sexo palpitaba dolorosamente, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya…

- Edward…- gemí en un lamento agonizante cuando volvió a tomarme por las nalgas e, impulsándome, hizo que mis piernas lo envolviesen. Sexo contra sexo, boca contra boca, el deseo y necesidad del uno sucumbiendo al deseo y necesidad del otro, los dos quemándonos impacientemente.

Conmigo en brazos siguió caminando sin apartar sus labios ni su lengua de mi boca y yo, totalmente poseída por el deseo, no perdí tiempo en quitarle la chaqueta para después deshacerme de su camisa…¡Dios! Ahí estaban de nuevo esos fuertes y bien formados pectorales….Mis dedos picaron y no pude evitar llevar mis manos hacia ellos y, con vehemencia, comencé a acariciarlo hasta llegar a sus pezones, los que pellizqué ganándome un gemido de su parte.

-Dios, Bella…

Él giró conmigo y me apoyo en la pared del pasillo sin delicadeza, golpeando rudamente mi espalda contra ella, pero no me importaba, ni si quiera podía ser consciente de más que de él, de su boca, de su pecho contra el mío , de su cadera presionando contra mí, llevándome a un estado de excitación y necesidad casi insoportable. Una de sus manos dejó mi trasero y viajó a lo largo de toda mi espalda hasta llegar al nudo que sostenía mi vestido por el cuello, en unos segundos, el traje se deslizó dejándome al descubierto los pechos, que él no tardó en devorar.

- Edward… OH, Edward - gemí enfebrecida; no podía soportarlo , su erección presionando mi sexo húmedo, necesitado… me estaba llevando a la locura…

- ¡Dios!, cuanto he añorado tus pechos - murmuró sobre ellos y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, de nuevo llevó sus manos a mis nalgas para sostenerme mientras continuaba su camino hasta la habitación.

- Te deseo Edward, te necesito ya… - lloriqueaba incapaz de seguir soportando su toque, era ya demasiado dolorosa la necesidad de tenerlo, la necesidad de liberarme de la manera en la que él sólo sabía.

- Oh, nena, la de veces que he soñado en volver a escuchar eso…- siguió murmurando dejándonos caer sobre la cama… - Ardo en deseo de follarte.

- Oh, sí… sí…- gemí audiblemente cuando sus dedos arrancaron mis bragas y me dejaron expuesta a él…-. No más tortura, tómame Edward, te necesito - le imploré enfebrecida, jadeante, enloquecida por llegar a esa cima que me hacía explotar de placer y no tardó en hacer mis deseos realidad…

Un profundo gemido brotó de mis labios cuando comenzó a penetrarme. Enseguida sus labios se fueron a los míos amortiguando en su propia boca mis gritos de placer; me estaba tomando con fuerza, con rabia, y yo lo recibía igual; era enfermiza la necesidad que sentía de tenerlo dentro de mí, y él siguió arremetiendo hasta que finalmente los dos gritamos sumidos en un placer infinito…

- No te alejes… Bella, no puedo… seguir viviendo… sin ti - me dijo con la voz entrecortada y jadeante. Yo no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en él. Y al verlo, mis ojos comenzaron a picar…

- Te amo, Edward - musité sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo una realidad aplastante. Lo amaba y se lo había dicho; ahora tenía todo el poder en sus manos, le había dado la llave para hacer con mi corazón lo que quisiera, incluso destrozarlo.

- Yo… también te amo, Bella - me susurró atravesándome con su mirada; una mirada de pura devoción, desarmándome completamente - Y no te haces una idea de cuánto…-añadió uniendo nuestras frentes con una voz atormentada.

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos; él me amaba, no sólo era sexo, no sólo era una pasión incontrolable, él me amaba como yo lo amaba a él…

Después de esa declaración, los dos nos entregamos nuevamente, pero más conscientes de que no sólo era sexo, entre nosotros había amor.

- Bella …- oí que canturreaba mi nombre mientras un agradable cosquilleo estremecía la piel de mi cuello -, despierta preciosa…- volví a oír.

-Mmmhh..- gemí perezosamente, retorciéndome en la cama y girándome hacía él. Una melodiosa risa me hizo sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Tengo que irme, Bella…- susurró mientra acariciaba mis labios, y eso sin duda fue como si me tiraran un jarro de agua fría.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado en la vida. Edward me miraba con un brillo deslumbrante en los ojos, una media sonrisa y hasta se notaba algo sonrojado; sus ojos, un poco hinchados, demostraban que acaba de despertarse y sus cabellos, aún mas desordenados que de costumbre, le hacían ver aún más hermoso, más sexy…

- Buenos días... - apenas musité con voz rasposa. Él amplió su sonrisa mostrándome un poco de eso hermosos y sensuales dientes -hasta eso lo tenía que tener bonito-, y yo me deshice como una tonta sintiendo como de nuevo esas inquilinas molestas revoloteaban con total libertad en mi estómago.

- Buenos días, mi amor …- musitó él. ¡Ay, Dios!, me ha llamado mi amor… quería morirme, pero eso sería desperdiciar un tiempo valioso de seguir deleitándome con su presencia…- Siento haberte despertado, pero no quería volver a dejarte otra nota, hoy no…

- Te lo agradezco - le contesté llevando mi mano a su nuca y atrayéndolo para besarlo. Fue un beso lento, sentido, sin prisas. Él no tardó en pasar su mano por mi espalda y atraerme hacia él sin llegar a romper el beso, ahora todo nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto y era malditamente maravilloso como me acoplaba perfectamente a él, como si mi cuerpo hubiese estado hecho a medida del suyo.

- Es tarde, tengo que volver a casa para ducharme, hoy aún es viernes - me dijo entre besos que yo recibí entre resignada y divertida.

- Lo sé…- le contesté - ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? - le pregunté un tanto cautelosa por como sería nuestra relación a partir de hoy.

- Hoy tengo reunión con Aro, he estado trabajando en algo nuevo y quería hacerle conocedor antes de meterme de lleno en él.

- ¿No te veré? - le interrumpí. Un deje de desilusión aflorando en mi voz.

- En cuanto me libere voy a verte, de todas formas he de llevarte lo último en lo que hemos estado trabajando con Joel.

Yo sonreí divertida - ¿Me traerás el informe tú, no mandaras a tu secretaria? - le pregunté con sorna.

- Mmmhh… - Gimió besándome de una manera enloquecedora para acabar tirando de mi labio inferior - si te hace más ilusión que sea Jessica la que te visite… así será…

-¡No! - grité prácticamente en su boca y él comenzó a reír.

- Pues te veo luego… extráñame...- me pidió el muy maldito besándome con ímpetu antes de levantarse y déjame babeando viendo su magnífico trasero y esa espalda que…¡¿Eso que tiene ahí son arañazos?!…¡Dios!, me tapé con la sábanas hasta prácticamente los ojos tratando de ocultar mi risa.

- ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó como si tal cosa mientras acaba de ponerse los pantalones.

- Eh… no, esto… no te vistas delante de nadie, estarías en un aprieto…- le contesté y él me miró sin comprender…- Mírate la espalda en el espejo- le indiqué y él abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio unas pequeñas marcas señaladas en la espalda.

-¡Me has arañado! - exclamó exageradamente. Yo no pude evitar reír.

- Lo siento, ayer tuve que perder la cabeza- me excusé divertida pero entonces vi como venía hacia mí con ese aire de depredador que me hizo tragar sonoramente.

- Señorita Swan, me va a obligar a limar sus uñas de gatas - me susurró besándome sin darme tregua; de pronto sentí como su boca se iba desplazando a mi cuello y ahí permaneció, besando, chupando y succionando deliciosamente mientras yo me deshacía en la cama…

Espera un momento…¡¿Succionando?!- ¡Edward no…! - le grité apartándolo con fuerza.

- Ahora estamos a la par,cariño, te aconsejo que te pongas un pañuelo, querida, yo también marco lo que es mío…- me dijo con una voz ronca que en el acto me hizo estremecer de puro gusto...¡Dios!, tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez si no quería ir con cuello alto todos los días a la oficina.

Él acabó de vestirse y de nuevo se acercó a la cama. Yo no apartaba ni un segundo mi vista de él, era el mejor regalo que se podía tener nada más despertar.

- Duerme un poco más, Bella, aún es temprano - me susurró retirando un mechón de pelo de mi cara y antes de volver a fundirse en mi boca. Yo aproveché para abrazarlo por el cuello, no quería que se fuese, quería tenerlo así , y de esa manera, besándome sin dejarme tomar aliento..-. Te veo luego, preciosa… extráñame - volvió a susurrar y ahí volví a desarmarme. No sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme a que un hombre como él me diga cosas así, puede llegar a ser tan adorable.

- Y tú a mí -le contesté sintiéndome de verdad embargada por la emoción.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo...te quiero - me contestó él y nuevamente dejó un suave beso en mis labios que me hizo suspirar como una tonta enamorada.

Cuando se marchó me quedé por un rato más en la cama, verdaderamente era bien temprano pero era un sacrificio que estaba más que dispuesta a hacer, con tal de tenerlo en mi cama y despertar con él. Qué pasaría a partir de ahora. Tomé su almohada y me abracé a ella, aspirando profundamente su intoxicante y condenadamente atrayente olor y un suspiro brotó espontáneo de mi boca. Me había dicho que me amaba, incluso repitió que me quería antes de despedirse, pero…¿qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿en que lugar nos dejaba? ¿Sería suficiente para mí saber al menos que me amaba? ¿Sería suficiente para permanecer a su lado convirtiéndome en su amante?

Una vez más presioné mi nariz contra su almohada y su aroma me trasportó de nuevo a sus brazos, a la sensación que su aliento provocaba en mi piel, lo que su voz susurrada y necesitaba despertaba en mi interior.

Quizás no fuese suficiente a largo plazo, pero ahora, ahora era algo a lo que me negaba a renunciar. Con ese pensamiento me dejé llevar por un placentero y gratificante sopor. _Él me ama…me ama…me ama…_

Una hora más tarde, el despertador comenzó a sonar y esta vez comenzaba la rutina para mí.

La mañana en la oficina fue bastante entretenida, tenía un pilar de books que visualizar, a parte tres demos que Joel, junto a Seth, había editado sobre "Twisystem" y un sinfín de direcciones y presupuestos de locales y hoteles en los que poder promocionar, que revisar.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era la hora de almorzar cuando un mensaje me llegó al móvil.

" _Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal el día?, ¿almorzamos juntos? E.C"_

Y como siempre que leía un mensaje suyo la sonrisa se me pintaba en la cara. ¡Era tan lindo! Me hacía sentir como una adolescente, es como si no hubiese tenido ese momento y lo estuviera viviendo por primera vez conmigo. Por supuesto no tardé en contestarle.

" _Me encantaría, dame media hora y nos vemos. B.S"_

Pero inmediatamente le mandé otro mensaje.

"_Edward, ¿será conveniente? B.S"_

Sé que esto era lo peor que iba a llevar, el no poder actuar con él libremente...En menos de un minuto me llegó la contestación.

" _No te preocupes Bella, no es la primera ni la última vez que como con algún directivo. Aunque contigo es mucho más placentero, en todo los sentidos. E.C"_

De nuevo la sonrisa se ensanchó en mi cara, era de temer este hombre, pero en eso tenía razón, no era ni la primera ni la ultima vez que comería con él, o con Mike o con Aro… incluso diría que era los más lógico dado que aprovechamos las comidas para ajustar detalles o tratar algún asunto en particular.

"_Entonces te veo en media hora. Hasta luego. B.S_"

Al menos nuestro trabajo respaldaría algunos encuentros, mejor eso que nada… Y de nuevo otro mensaje.

" _Ahí estaré, me muero por besarte. E.C"_

Un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de mis labios ante ese último mensaje, pero no le seguiría el juego o no acabaría a tiempo con lo que tenía entre manos.

Veinte minutos después comencé a recoger mi escritorio y aproveché para darle indicaciones a Nicole.

-Nicole, he quedado con Edward para comer, hazlo pasar en cuanto llegue - le indiqué pulsando el interfono.

_- De acuerdo Bella. Oh Bella, James acaba de llegar, seguro querrá verte, ¿le hago pasar?_

- Claro, ya he terminado aquí. Gracias Nicole.

_- No hay de que, Bella- _y corté la comunicación.

Y dicho y hecho, en menos de cinco minutos, supongo el tiempo de dejar sus cosas en su despacho, un sonriente James asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó sonriente.

- Oh, James, me alegro de verte - le dije acortando las distancias hasta él y abrazándolo con cariño.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, preciosa - me contestó él estrechándome con fuerza -. ¿Cómo estás? a parte de lo evidente…- me preguntó cuando nos separamos tomándome de las manos.

- Pues bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú, cómo fue todo por Europa? - le pregunté caminando hasta mi asiento seguida de él que se dejó caer de la mesa dando la espalda a la puerta.

-¡Genial, Bella!. Adoro Paris, Londres, Roma, Barcelona…

- ¿Estuviste en Barcelona? - le pregunté emocionada.

Él asintió sonriente y sacando una cajita de su chaqueta me la ofreció.

- Esto es para ti, preciosa - me dijo extendiéndome el regalo.

- Oh James, no debiste - comencé a protestar.

- Ábrelo y no empecemos con lo de siempre, somos amigos ¿no?, puedo hacerle regalos a mi amiga, además sé que te va a encantar. Su ojos relucieron expectantes y emocionados.

Yo lo miré con cariño y con ansias por saber lo que era comencé a desenvolverlo, los ojos se me abrieron de par en par; era un pisapapeles de cristal con la figura de la sagrada familia.

- James, es…es precioso - musité sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Aunque me sentía muy bien en Seattle, estaba echando mucho de menos mi casa, a mi amiga…

- Sabía que te gustaría - me dijo él y yo me levanté y lo abracé tratando de que le llegara todo mi agradecimiento.

- Espero no interrumpir - La firme voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

Inmediatamente me separé de James y éste me miró comprensivamente, aunque temí cuando una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a pintarse en su cara.

- Oh no, claro que no Edward, sólo estaba abrazando a mi Bella - contestó él dejándome con los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Tú Bella? - preguntó Edward levantando una ceja tratando de disimular, pero tenia las manos apretadas en puños.

- No soy su Bella…- contesté mirando a James con reproche.

- Ay, eso a dolido - dijo él, llevándose teatralmente la mano a su corazón, lo que me hizo negar riendo. Él era así de loco…y así lo adoraba. Le pesara a quién le pesara.

- Bueno, sí, soy tu Bella, pero esta Bella, a quedado para comer con el Sr. Cullen, así que…- le dije en tono de broma, aunque Edward no estaba compartiendo el mismo humor, parecía que iba a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

- Si quieres lo podemos dejar para otro momento - contestó él apretando los dientes.

-¡Qué! ¡No! - me apresuré a decir.

- No, Edward, tranquilo, yo ya me iba - dijo dejándome otro beso en la mejilla - Pero Bella, necesito contarte algunas cosas del viaje, ¿te parece qué cenemos en tu casa hoy? estoy cansado para salir.

- ¿Pensabais salir? - preguntó Edward sorprendido, tanto como yo.

- Bueno, es lo que siempre hacemos cuando venimos de un viaje, invito a mi amiga a salir y así nos ponemos al día, ¿no es cierto, Bella? - me preguntó el muy maldito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y la verdad es que era cierto, era una costumbre que habíamos adquirido.

- Ah… claro, claro que sí… cena, en casa… está bien - contesté dudosa, el que estuviera enredada con Edward no implicaba que dejara de lado a mis amigos, ¿no?

- Esto… Edward, ¿Ángela no está, verdad? - le preguntó James esta vez a él.

Oh,oh…¿ A qué vino eso? Inmediatamente me puse en alerta. Podría adorar a James, pero sabía muy bien en los líos que era capaz de meterme.

- No - contestó Edward secamente.

- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Es una cena de amigos, además Bella hace la mejor lasaña del mundo - dijo relamiéndose los labios. Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos algo sorprendidos, aunque de inmediato visualicé todas las posibilidades.

No pude evitar sonreír, al escuchar sobre mi rica lasaña, recordando nuestro acuerdo, y mira tú por donde, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, él estaría con nosotros y a la vez probaría mi magnífica lasaña.

- No quisiera molestar…- casi musitó mirándome. Sus ojos cautelosos, con cierto deje de tristeza.

-No molestaras hombre- dijo James caminando y palmeando su espalda, además no tendrías planes para esta noche, ¿no?, así te distraes…-añadió sonriente cruzando la puerta - ¿A las ocho en tu casa, cariño? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente. Edward hizo un sonido extraño e, incómodamente, giró su cabeza hacía un lado apartando la mirada de nosotros. Yo solo dejé escapar un suspiro. _Malditas seas James_, dije para mí, _me vas a buscar un lio_. Finalmente asentí devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa - De acuerdo, llevaré el vino… - y sin más se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Cariño? - preguntó Edward con renuencia, apretando los dientes con un tono bastante molesto-. Pensé que cenaríamos juntos - añadió mirándome con severidad. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido y me di cuenta que estaba en otro de sus ataques de celos. Así que, lentamente caminé hacia él.

- A decir verdad sólo habíamos quedado para comer, señor Cullen - le respondí pestañeando coquetamente - Pero me encanta la idea que también nos veamos para cenar - y acortando la distancia que nos separabas llevé mis labios a los suyos.

- Odio saber que cualquiera se ve con más derecho que yo - susurró casi sin devolverme el beso, pero yo sabía que lo estaba deseando porque sentí como lentamente sus manos viajaban a mi cintura y me estrechaba contra él.

- Estas cosas no podemos evitarlas Edward, nosotros, para el resto , no somos nada - dije aunque no puede evitar sentir como mi corazón se apretujaba - Y deberías de cuidar tus formas, eres demasiado evidente si pareces querer saltar sobre cualquiera que me mire - le regañé mordiendo otra vez su labio para terminar lamiéndolo con mi lengua.

- No puedo evitar querer saltar a cualquiera Bella, me muero de celos - me confesó lo que me pareció de lo más adorable.

- Piensa que sólo es a ti a quien quiero, Edward…- y volví a besar, casi como una caricia, sus labios -, al que deseo tener en mi cama cada noche y al despertar cada mañana…- y de nuevo me fundí en sus labios aunque esta vez él me recibió con ansia, con ganas.

- Estaba deseando besarte, me siento adicto a tus labios…- acabó susurrando sin dejar de abrazarme. Al parecer había conseguido que se olvidara del mal rato pasado con James.

- Pues más nos vale salir de aquí o acabará sorprendiéndonos alguien…- aunque odiaba acabar el momento, no nos quedaba otra.

Él me dio un último beso y juntos salimos del edificio para comer… Decidimos por algo rápido y así pasar más tiempo juntos, pero irnos a casa tampoco era una opción y el día estaba tan soleado que le sugerir ir al parque a tomar un poco el sol mientras nos tomábamos unos perritos.

Él sonrió ampliamente y no puso objeción alguna. Y allí, tumbados sobre la hierba y apoyados de un árbol, degustamos unos sabrosos perritos, acompañado de patatas fritas y refrescos, mientras nos divertíamos viendo como los niños jugaba cerca del lago.

En esos momentos me sentía plenamente feliz, no necesitaba más que esa tranquilidad, ese placentero día soleado y a Edward apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo me distraía enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos.

- Esto si que es vida - musitó sacándose la brizna de hierba que tenía en su boca. Yo sonreí y asentí suspirando.

- Sí que lo es…- Él se incorporó apoyándose sobre el codo y, por un rato, se quedó mirándome. Con delicadeza me retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo colocó gentilmente detrás de mi oreja.

- Eres preciosa - musitó con adoración y yo me estremecí ante la inmensidad de su mirada. No pude evitar sonrojarme y a la vez sonreírle tímidamente -. Ves, eres preciosa, tu sonrojo es tan adorable… te pareces tanto a…- pero se quedó con la frase inacabada. Yo no pasé por alto lo que había intentado decir. ¿A quién me parecía? Pero él pareció darse cuenta de mi desconcierto y negando con la cabeza con media sonrisa, se acercó hasta besarme.

Y no le hizo falta más para que mandara al cuerno la pregunta. Mis manos se enredaron en su nunca y lo atraje todo lo que pude para seguir deleitándome con sus deliciosos besos.

- Es hora de irnos - dije una vez nos separamos -. Y pórtate bien en la cena Edward, no caigas en las provocaciones de James… - le recordé.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero deshazte de él en cuanto puedas - me pidió entrecerrando los ojos antes de incorporarse y ofrecerme sus manos para levantarme.

- No seas malo - le reprendí -. Él es mi amigo y el tuyo también, realmente quiero saber cómo le fue por mi tierra - le dije abrazándolo por el cuello y dejándole un pequeño y casto beso - además, si te portas bien, te daré tu regalito…

- Mhhmm - gimió sobre mis labios - Esta bien, me portaré bien, pero lo quiero hoy, y sin excusas… Llevas poniéndome los dientes largos desde que llegaste - me reprochó y llevando su mano a mi nalga me dio un inesperado azote.

- ¡Edward, no empieces! - le reprendí, pero él me calló robándome otro beso.

Salimos del parque tomados de la mano. No negaré que me encantaba estar así, aunque en cuanto salimos de él volvimos a separarnos. Nos despedimos de palabra cuando llegamos a mi planta y yo me metí de lleno de nuevo en mi trabajo. Sobre las seis decidí terminar con mi jornada y le pedí al chófer que me dejara en un supermercado que quedaba cerca de mi apartamento, donde compré todo lo necesario para hacer la lasaña. James no sólo se había auto invitado sino que encima eligió el menú… Sonreí al recordar a mi descarado amigo pero inmediatamente algo de ansiedad se me acumuló en el estómago. Íbamos a cenar juntos, ¡los tres! y algo me dacia que James no nos lo iba a poner fácil…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Pués hasta aquí el capi de hoy, ¿qué os pareció? Yo confienso que tengo sentimientos encontrados, especialmente con Edward, porque por un lado lo amo y realmente me apena la situación, pero por otro, lo considero el único culpable. En cambio con Bella, es adoración incondicional, puede que a veces pensara que deberia ser mas dura con Ed. Pero al contrario que él , ella esta dejando su orgullo porque lo que siente es más fuerte. Creo que es muy valiente y ahora que de su propia boca salió que la ama, tiene más motivo para luchar por ambos.

Y bueno, ahora sí , para el proximo prepararse porque habrá regalito...¿Qué o cómo será?

Otra cosita, muchas me han preguntado cuántos cap tendrá la historia, y anque no es algo que me guste contestar porque en verdad es muy relativo, me aventuro a decir que estructurados , unos 50 . Aunque ya saben que será la historia la que lo decida.

Agradecimiento especial a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; **A1ma Cu113N**; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; Yekitab; ValenchuCullen; antomirok; roxy de roca; Nia Masen; Karenrobsten; marcia rodriguez; manuela . martinezgonzalez . 10; Melania; vale55.

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	32. Chapter 32 ¿Quieres tu regalo?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola preciosas mías! ¡SORPRESA! No os podéis quejar, eh? ¡Un día antes! Pero tengo una razón de peso, mañana celebramos el octavo cumpleaño de mi pequeña y estaré más liá que el moño de una loca. Así que...he decidido subirlo ahora que he pillado un ratito. Siento no haber contestado los rr, pero ni modo en vacaciones estar delante del portátil más de lo meramente necesario, espero vuestra compresión.

Y ahora si, no me enrollo más, que este es un capi que siempre me gustó ¡muchoooooooo!

Advertencia: Dado que el capi viene intenso, a mano el kit por lo que pueda pasar ;)

Ahhhh!, se me olvidaba (saraes rodando los ojos) En este capí hay una referencia musical .Ya os imaginaréis para qué. (movimiento de cejas) Asi que, para quien quiera escucharla en el momento adecuado, que el propio capítulo os indicará...aquí os dejo su título y su intérprete. No os pongo el enlace que al final siempre sale mal. Quién esté intersada sólo ha de buscarlo en google antes de leer y tenerlo en pause hasta que llegue el momento (saraes con sonrisa picarona), es: "I just wanna make love to you." de Etta James.

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo! ; )

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXXII. ¿Quieres tu regalo? Ven a buscarlo...

A las ocho menos cuarto, cuando aún aprovechaba los últimos minutos para dar las últimas pinceladas a la cena, Edward me sorprendió en la puerta de la casa.

- Hola preciosa - me saludó con un voz malditamente sexy, dejándome un candente beso mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él, antes de que yo siquiera tuviera tiempo de articular un: "Hola."

Gemí temblorosa al sentir su refrescante y embriagador perfume colarse por mis fosas nasales, y la suavidad de sus labios y de su lengua enredarse con la mía, de una manera posesiva y necesitada, mientras me atraía hacia él por la cintura, con sus fuertes y ávidas manos, provocando que un azote de placer se abriese paso en mi interior, como una marea de lava incandescente, hasta desembocar en mi sexo, el que palpitó, maldita y dolorasamente anhelante, en cuanto todo su cuerpo entró en contacto con el mío. ¡Dios! Ni fuerzas tuve de subir los brazos los que permanecieron, casi inertes, a mis costados, mientras él avanzaba dentro.

Cómo adoraba a este hombre que entraba en mi vida avasallándome por completo, activando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas dejándome totalmente como mantequilla entre sus brazos.

Como la vez anterior, caminó conmigo, sin llegar a romper el beso, hasta llevarme hacia la mesa. En la nebulosa inconsciencia en la que me tenía sometida, conseguí abrí los ojos al notar en lo que me había apoyado y recordando la jodidamente excitante vez que lo hicimos ahí, lo separé en el acto.

- Edward, no por Dios…- le regañé, aún sintiéndome malditamente excitada, con cara de espanto. Él me miró extrañado por mi reacción hasta que de pronto rompió a reír, supongo comprendiendo el porqué de mi tensión.

- Ay cariño, aunque es más que tentador, te aseguro que nos llevaría algo más de tiempo y no es para ser interrumpidos por el moscardón- chasqueó con algo de frustracción en su voz.

- No le digas moscardón - le reprendí dándole un golpe en el hombro por la manera en la que se había referido a James, recuperando, por fin, un poco de compostura -. Y se puede saber cómo que has llegado ya, quedamos a las ocho.

- Necesitaba besarte para tomar fuerzas, menuda nochecita me espera…- musitó antes de volverme a besar, yo no pude evitar sonreír sobre sus labios.

- ¡Anda ven!, ayúdame a poner la mesa…- le pedí llevándolo de la mano hasta la cocina.

- Y si simplemente lo dejamos que se aburra en la puerta sin abrirle, te aseguro que puedo hacer que te olvides de él en segundos - sugirió tirándo de mi mano para hacerme chocar de nuevo contra él.

- Ah, ah. Edward, ¡compórtate! Me lo prometiste - le recordé poniéndole un pucherito.

- Ah...¡Está bien!- dijo librándome de sus brazos. Yo le sonreí y besé una vez más, agradeciendo su esfuerzo, antes de volverme hacia la cocina-. Maldito metementodo _"siempre la invito a salir"-_ refunfuñó por lo bajini mientras me seguía detras. No puede evitar sonreir al oírlo. En verdad era adorable ver sus rabietas.

- Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo -traté de ánimarlo tomando de nuevo su mano - Verás como no será tan malo.

- Lo sé, lo siento - se disculpó al ver que en el fondo me estaba preocupando. Y acortando nuevamente la distancia que nos separaba volvió a besarme.

Entre besos y caricias robadas, terminamos de poner la mesa y yo me retiré para acabar de arreglarme, aunque sólo me iba a dar una ducha rápida y ponerme unos vaqueros.

Cuando salí de la habitación James ya había llegado y, con cerveza en mano, charlaba con Edward en la cocina de una manera totalmente distendida.

- ¡Hombre, al fin! - exclamó con una gran sonrisa viniendo hacia mí y dándome un abrazo. Yo miré sobre su hombro y vi como Edward se envaraba. Rodé los ojos , algo me decía que esto iba a ser un desatino de cena.

- Me alegro que hayas llegado - le dije separándome de él -. Vamos, que no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre.

Entre los tres terminamos de llevar la lasaña y la ensalada a la mesa, reconozco que me sentía algo ansiosa, por un lado James, con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia y por otro lado Edward, tensando cada dos por tres la mandíbula.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Mmmnn - exclamó James seguido de un gemido al llevarse un bocado a la boca. Yo no pude evitar morderme el labio para no reírme por lo teatral que estaba siendo. Además que estaba segura que lo hacia solo por chinchar a Edward. Éste, a su vez, me miró y rodó los ojos con exasperación, pero cuando se llevó otro pedazo a la boca no pudo reprimir otro gemido y eso si que me hizo reír.

- Bueno qué, ¿es o no la mejor lasaña del mundo? - le pregunté a Edward sonriéndole pagadamente mientras me llevaba otro trozo a la boca.

- Mhhmmn….loo-agt- mito - dijo con la boca llena y los ojos cerrados disfrutando completamente de su sabor, lo que nos hizo reír a carcajada a James y a mí.

- Ya te lo dije Cullen, mi lasaña era la mejor del mundo - me burlé señalándolo con el tenedo, él me sonrió como si sólo estuviéramos nosotros y yo no pude más que perderme en esa hermosa y despreocupada sonrisa… Y James también lo notó porque enseguida comenzó a contarnos sobre su viaje tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

Después de eso la cena se hizo más relajada. Edward se metió de lleno en la conversación y he de admitir que pasamos un rato bastante agradable. James, a pesar de que de vez en cuando, y mandándome un sonrisa cómplice, picaba un poquito a Edward, se limitó a contar su fascinante viaje y todo el material que había recopilado para los futuros trabajos; más que nada para atraer la atención a él ya que si Edward y yo no mirábamos, o nos sonreíamos, nos olvidábamos que había alguien más en la mesa; y éste, a pesa de la pequeñas provocaciones de James, finalmente se comportó, aunque no se libró de que le diera varias patadas por debajo de la mesa cuando sentía como ponía una de sus manos en mi muslo y comenzaba a acariciarme sin que James se diera cuenta, lo que me hacía prácticamente híper ventilar…

A la hora del postre, James se ofreció a recoger la mesa y Edward a ayudarme a recoger un poco la cocina.

-¿Crees qué tardará mucho en irse? me muero por tenerte desnuda y comerte como postre - me susurró al oído mientras yo terminaba de enjuagar uno de los platos para meterlo en el lavavajillas.

- Deja de torturarme, Edward, o te juro que te quedas sin regalo - le amenacé pero él aprovechó para dejarme un beso en la nuca que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Bueno chicos! - nos interrumpió James de pronto, lo que hizo que el plato se me resbalase de las manos. Sabía que James estaba al tanto de lo nuestro, pero que fuese testigo ya no me gustaba tanto -. Yo me voy a marchar, estoy que me caigo, aún me quedan horas de sueño que recuperar- dijo bostezando. Edward sonrió satisfecho y yo prácticamente solté el aire que tenía retenido -. Esto...¿Edward, te quedas? - preguntó, evidentemente no se iría sin dejarnos en un aprieto, por supuesto.

- Ah… yo…- Edward se quedó sin saber que decir.

- Te ofreciste a ayudarme… definitivamente te quedas. ¡Ala, otro plato! - le dije sonriente mientra le pasaba el plato. Él me miró con una dulce sonrisa y miré a James en el momento justo en el que hacia un gesto gracioso metiéndose los dedos en la boca como para vomitar… - ¡Toma Edward! sigue tú, iré a despedir a James.

- Cla… Claro - contestó no muy seguro.

Yo me apresuré a despedir a James -. Ya… Ya me voy, anda que no sois plastas - se quejó mientras andaba hasta la puerta.

- Sí quéjate, menuda encerrona que nos has hecho - le reprendí.

- Lo hago por ti, preciosa. Sabes que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿verdad? - me dijo tomándome una mano.

- Los sé James y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco - le contesté notablemente emocionada.

- Bueno, ya me voy, os dejo solos tortolitos - me susurró antes de dejarme un beso en la mejilla -. Nos vemos el lunes en al oficina.

- De acuerdo. Hasta lunes - y finalmente cerré la puerta.

-¡Aleluya! - exclamó Edward abrazándome por detrás mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello - pensé que no se iría nunca.

- ¿Ansioso? - le pregunté divertida girándome para quedar entre sus brazos y besarle con todas las ganas que llevaba reprimiendo durante toda la noche.

- Ansiosísimo… - me susurró con una sonrisa que me hizo morderme el labio de anticipación.

- Pues si quieres tu regalo, aún tendrás que esperar…- le dije con un tono sugerente mordiendo su labio y recibiendo un gemido de su parte.

- Espero que merezca la pena…

- Eso espero… Hagamos una cosa, dame diez minutos, preparas unas copas y luego ve a la habitación.

Él asintió y finalmente me dejó libre. Yo corrí a la habitación y tomé el conjunto que había comprado pensando en él. Me metí corriendo al baño y me preparé a propósito. Con una rápidez, casi vampírica, me desnude, bueno...casi.

-Auchsss...¡mierda!- maldije entrediente cuando al quitarme los pantones me tropecé y caí de bruces a lo largo del suelo del baño. ¡Dios! Tanya me mataría si me viera en esta situación, pero ¡joder! los nervios estaban consumiéndome el estómago de anticipación. Además de que me moría por ver la cara que ponía cuando le hiciese el numerito. Me puse el modelito, me cepillé el cabello y me lavé los dientes; apliqué un poco de polvos en las mejillas, de rimel en las pestañas y un poco de brillo a los labios, y me dí una última mirada al espejo. No tenía ni idea si a él le iba a gustar o no, pero ¡joder! yo realmente estaba muy sexy, muy caliente con este atuendo y esperaba que él se dejara cosumir.

Como terminé antes de lo que pensaba, impacientemente y, para que negarlo, cuanto antes acabara con esto antes estaría disfrutando del placer que me hacía alcanzar semejante hombre, cogí el móvil y le escribí un mensaje…

" _¿Quieres tu regalo? Ven a buscarlo." _

¡Dios! solté varias respiraciones profunda tratando de aplacar los nervios que me atenazaban cuando pulse "enviar" y salí hacía el lugar que había previsto.

Sonreí cuando enseguida escuché sus pasos apresurados por el pasillo y de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Yo me había situado en una esquina de la habitación, que sólo estaba iluminada por unas lamparitas de baja intensidad, con lo que me mantenía oculta a sus ojos.

- ¿Bella? - me llamó tratando de buscarme pero yo me adelante.

- Siéntate en la cama - Le indiqué con una voz, que hasta yo me sorprendí de lo seductora y caliente que me había salido. Vi como miraba hacia donde estaba oculta pero regalándome su sonrisa ladeada caminó candentemente hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama, apoyándose en sus brazos.

Mi estómago se contrajo de anticipación sólo de ver sus fuerte brazos tensos aguantando su peso.

- ¿Preparado? - le pregunté con voz sensual.

-Oh sí, cariño, cuando quieras… - su voz sonó malditamente ronca lo que me hizo humedecer sólo de saber lo que me esperaba.

Presioné el mando del equipo de música y no tardó es sonar los primeros acordes del trombón de "I just wanna make love to you." de mi adorada Etta James.

Caminé con un movimiento sensual de cadera al ritmo de esa candente música hasta posicionarme en el centro de la habitación… y comencé a cantar mirándolo mientras seguía contoneándome….

I don't want you… to be no slave; I don't want you… to work all day; But I want you… to be true,And I… just… wanna make… love to you…

Sonreí pagadamente cuando vi que él se enderezaba y comenzaba a frotar repetidamente sus manos por sus muslos mientras se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba con verdadera lujuria. Yo caminé hasta quedar frente a él acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros.

-…Love to you… Love to you… Ooooohhooh… Love to you…- Canté mientras le alargaba el lazo del cinturón de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, y moviendo las caderas mientras bajaba sensualmente, le invité a retirarlo.

- Mmmm…- le oí gemir cuando la gabardina se abrió y con un sensual movimiento de hombro, hice que cayera a mis pies dejándome tan solo con un conjunto de tres piezas de color rosa chicle y bordes negro de encaje… y las medias a medio muslo que se sujetaba de unas tiras que salían de la misma braguita.

Mientras disfrutaba viendo como mi baile le estaba gustando, ya que continuamente se mordía el labio y cruzaba las piernas, me separé un poco y me giré para darle una más que buena vista de ese trasero que tanto le gustaba.

-All I want to do is wash your clothes…. I don't want to keep you indoors…. There is nothing for you to do…. But keep me makin' love to you…" - continué cantando mientras me inclinaba hasta tocar la punta de mi zapato de tacón, volviendo a enderezarme lentamente acariciándome las piernas.

Otro gruñido salió de lo profundo de su garganta, lo que me hacía sentir más segura y me volví para fijar los ojos en él, mientras me deshacía del colgante que me había puesto, para seguir bajando los tirantes de mis sujetador que había desabrochado anteriormente.

Él volvió a proferir otro sonido gutural y ahí me fijé que su pantalón presentaba un abultamiento bastante sospechoso, así que, caminé sin dejar de contonearme y coloqué la punta del zapato entre sus piernas, lo que lo hizo gemir de la impresión.

- Comienza a desenvolver tu regalo, cariño - le susurré sin dejar de moverme y mirándolo con tal carga de deseo, que lo hizo tragar profundamente.

Cuando se recompuso, llevó sus manos a las tiras que sujetaban las medias y con maestría las desató bajándolas, con tal lentitud, que me hacía querer llorar; asegurándose que sus dedos estaban en contacto directo con mi piel, lo que me provocaba un estremecimiento que me subió hasta la cabeza y me hizo dejarla caer hacia tras sintiendo como mis cabellos rozaba la parte baja de mi espalda.

- Oh, nena… cómo me pones… -musitó con una elevada carga de excitación en su voz y sin darme cuenta, apresó mis pechos.

Yo gemí al sentir la tibieza de su labios y la suavidad de su lengua jugueteando con uno de mis pezones pero esto no había terminado…Etta seguía cantando…

"…Love to you…Love to you…Ooooohhooh…Love to you…

And I can tell by the way you walk that walk;I can hear by the way you talk that talk;I can know by the way you treat your girl…"

Yo conseguí separarme y él gruñó cuando lo alejé de mis pechos. Yo misma me deshice de la otra media y ahora sólo me quedaba las braguitas pero él seguía muy vestido, aunque verlo ahí, con todo su cabellos desordenado, su camisa blanca con tres de sus botones abiertos y sus pantalones negros, me hizo palpitar de deseo…

Aún contoneándome sensualmente, caminé de nuevo hacia él y con lentitud comencé a desabrochar sus botones hasta quitarle finalmente la camisa, asegurándome de acariciar sus fuertes hombros en el proceso… ahora sólo quedaban los pantalones.

Yo seguía totalmente sumergida en la música que nos envolvía con ese toque sensual y excitante. Le hice tumbarse un poco quedando apoyado de sus codos y besándolo, comencé a bajar mi mano hasta llegar a su bragueta y, lentamente, comencé a bajarle la cremallera seguida de su botón.

No evité rozar su erección que palpitó en cuanto sintió mi mano, lo que me hizo sonreír. Y cuando lo vi que echaba sus cabeza hacía tras, me senté a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo en todo momento su abultamiento contra mi sexo, totalmente anegado de mi excitación…

- Oh Edward… - gemí mientras seguía contoneándome sobre él provocando una exquisita fricción que nos hizo gemir a mí y gruñir a él.

La música seguía sumergiéndonos y yo estaba ya que no podía más, pero este era su regalo y necesitaba que lo estuviera él… Me incorporé un poco quedando aún a horcajadas sobre él, quién no tardó en llevar sus fuertes manos a mis nalgas y apretarlas de una manera totalmente excitante para mí… Y con verdadera vehemencia, arremetí contra sus labios devorándolo por completo, llevando mi lengua al encuentro de la suya que se enredaba en una lucha encarnizada mientras ahogábamos nuestros gemidos.

Sin dejar de besarlo comencé a acariciar su torso, lentamente, pellizcando sus pezones y repasando cada una de las líneas resaltadas de sus formados abdominales, hasta introducirla entre sus boxer y, con firmeza, rodeé toda su erección.

- Oh, Dios… -Gimió en mi boca. Ya que yo continué acariciándolo y besándolo a la vez, lo que sin duda lo estaba llevando a la locura…- Mmhh… Mmhh…. - sus gemidos morían una y otra vez en mi boca hasta que, ya totalmente necesitado, me tomó de los brazos y me giró bruscamente quedando boca arriba en la cama - Quiero mi regalo, y lo quiero ya… - dijo antes de sacarme con rapidez mis braguitas y bajarse lo suficiente sus pantalones junto a sus boxer para en un solo movimiento, penetrarme provocando que clavara mis uñas en la colcha para contrarrestar sus arremetidas…

¡Dios!, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, arremetía contra mí con tal fuerza, con tal rapidez, que creí desfallecer de placer y no tardé en estar temblando bajo él sintiendo todo un torrente de placer recorrerme sin piedad… Gemí, no… grité su nombre cuando, aún conmigo convulsionando, me giró, y poniéndome sobre mis manos y mi rodillas, volvió a penetrarme desde atrás…

-¡Oh,Dios!, ¡OH, Dios!, ¡OH, Dios…!- gritaba una y otra vez cuando sin haber terminado de salir de un orgasmo, volvía a llevarme a otro. Era la primera vez que sentía un multiorgasmo y, desfallecida, caí sobre mi estómago cuando sentí como él se tensaba y, tras gruñir audiblemente clavando sus dedos en mis nalgas, se dejaba ir completamente dentro de mí.

- Gracias… - musitó al cabo de un rato - … es sin duda… el mejor regalo que… me han hecho - susurró jadeante en mi oído cayendo sobre mí. Yo volví a estremecerme y no pude más que gemir en un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Te amo…- logré decir aún sin llegar a recuperar mi respiración y sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío.

- Te amo…- me respondió él y de nuevo comenzó a besar mi cuello.

¡Dios! Este hombre era insaciable y a mí me tenía completamente loca…

Esa noche lo hicimos una vez más antes de caer rendidos uno en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente, por fin tuve la dicha de despertar antes que él y después de deleitarme por unos minutos viendo su rostro totalmente relajado, me levanté para prepararle el desayuno.

Supuse que se iría nada más levantarse y quise adelantarme para que, al menos, desayunáramos juntos. Pero él me sorprendió cuando aún estaba preparando las tortitas, y me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos rodeando mi estómago desde atrás y su aliento golpeando la piel de mi cuello antes de dejarme un cálido beso.

- Buenos días, mi amor - me susurró haciéndome estremecer por entera. Cómo adoraba que me dijese así. A pesar de las circunstancias que nos rodeaba, algo en mi interior me decía que era sincero, que realmente deseaba llamarme así, me sentía así y yo no podía sentirme más dichosa.

- Buenos días - le contesté acurrucándome a causa de las cosquillas.

- Mhhhnnn - gimió mirando por encima de mi hombro sin llegar a separarse de mí - estas tortitas huelen francamente bien - susurró, lo que me hizo sonreír, sólo esperaba que no desistiera en lo de que sus tortitas eran las mejores del mundo cuando probase las mías - Aunque… lo que más me gusta es verte con mi camisa puesta, estas tremendamente sexy - siguió susurrando mientras deslizaba una de sus manos de mi estómago hasta llevarla a mi muslo y subir la camisa hasta acariciar candentemente una de mis nalgas…

- Mmmmhh…- fue mi turno de gemir largamente y sentir como la piel se me ponía de gallina sólo de saber como podía acabar esto… Pero un sutil olor a quemado me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. ¡Leches! hasta había cerrado los ojos; definitivamente no podía tener a Edward cerca de mí mientras cocinaba sino quería acabar quemando la cocina.

- Oh, lo siento cariño, pero me temo que esa tortita ya no podrá competir con las mías - me dijo burlonamente y yo sólo atiné a darle un codazo, lo que lo hizo reír mientras dejaba escapar un quejido.

- Apártate de mí, traidor - le amenacé con la espátula -. Me has entretenido aposta para que se quemara - lo acusé y él continuó riendo mientras acababa de atraerme a su cuerpo.

- No podía permitir que me superases, princesa, ya debes saber lo competitivo que soy…- me dijo antes de estrellar sus labios con los míos desarmándome completamente.

Después de quedarme bien a gusto de sus labios le susurré:

- Ok, ya que insistes, ¡toma!, acaba de hacer tú las tortitas… - le mandé mientras me separaba dándole la espátula. Él rió divertido ante mi semienfado, aunque estaba más que feliz de verlo así.

Con una radiante sonrisa y dejando que me deleitase viendo su fornida espalda desnuda, continuó con las tortitas mientras yo exprimía más naranjas para el zumo. De pronto comenzó a canturrear la misma canción, se veía que era como un ritual y estaba segura que lo habría adquirido de Emmett; pero esta vez lo hizo sin cortarse, lo que me invitó a seguirle y en nada estábamos los dos, yo bailando y cantando "la Bamba" mientras llevaba las cosas a la mesa y él meneando sus caderas mientras seguía dándole vueltas a las tortitas de lo más divertido.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy? - me preguntó mientras seguía masticando una de sus tortitas.

- No, nada en especial, supongo que recogeré un poco todo esto y no sé…

- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a un lugar? - me preguntó tentativamente.

- Hombre, es mejor plan que el mío.. - le contesté divertida.

- Pues ve a cambiarte mientras yo recojo esto y después vamos a que me cambie yo..- me dijo como si tal cosa.

- Edward, ¡estas loco! - le contesté asombrada - ¿Qué pretendes, qué nos vea todo el mundo?

- Bella, relájate, y no es eso…

- No Edward, no me obligues a pasar por eso - le pedí un poco molesta. Era consciente de nuestra relación, el que parecía no serlo precisamente era él.

- Esta bien, me iré a cambiar y …¿qué, te vengo a recoger oculto tras gabardina o simplemente nos vemos en mitad de la carretera estatal? - me preguntó con un tono bastante molesto.

- Edward…- musité su nombre entristecida y preocupada, no quería hacerlo sentir así, pero me ponía muy nerviosa al estar en público con él. Los remordimientos de no estar haciendo algo correcto me impedía reaccionar de otra manera.

- Bella, quiero llevarte conmigo porque le prometí a mi madre que te convencería - me dijo como si nada.

- ¿Tú madre sabe qué estás aquí? - le pregunté sin sangre en mis venas.

Él se rió y yo me crispé más si podía -. No te alarmes Bella, de hecho, fue idea de mi madre aunque reconozco que me encanta.

- Sigo sin entender, explícate por favor - le rogué, sientiendo como comenzaba a hiperventirlar.

- Según mi madre, es una pena que lleves estos meses aquí y todavía no conozcas algunos lugares hermosos de las afueras.

- Oinss, tan linda tu mamá…- interrumpí emocionada. Él me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Así que, me ha hecho prometer que te invitaría para conocer esos lugares, como amigos, claro…- se apresuró a decir.

- Oinss…- exclamé de nuevo, sintiéndome más tranquila y además emocionada por la atención que Esme siempre me dedicaba.

- Vamos Bella, ves como no es para tanto, ve a cambiarte y le das una alegría a mi madre yéndola a visitar - me insistió.

- De acuerdo, pero…¿tú cómo vas a justificar que llegues así?- le pregunté preocupada de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, ayer le dije que cenaría contigo y con James, le diré que me quedé dormido en el sofá y no te atreviste a despertarme…- dijo mirándome sonriente.

- Hum…- gemí sonriente - di mejor que no te dejé dormir… - le contesté divertida levantándome y sentándome en su regazo, él no tardó en rodear mi cintura y abrazarme besándome candentemente.

- No creo que te gustara que le dijese eso - susurró antes de acariciar mis labios con su lengua pidiéndome acceso.

- No, definitivamente no me gustaría - le susurré de vuelta y llevé mis manos a su nuca para apretarlo más contra mí.

Después de una deliciosa sesión de besos y caricias, me pidió que fuera arreglarme mientras él terminaba de recoger. Yo le obedecí y en menos de media hora y ataviada con ropa de sport, ya que así me lo pidió, nos metimos en su volvo para ir a su casa. Sólo esperaba que nadie comenzara a sospechar… Pero tan pronto como de nuevo comencé a sentirme ansiosa, me obligué a apartar ese pesamiento. No hay más culpable que el que se siente culpable y tampoco era tan descabellado que fuesemos amigos...¿no?

Mordí mi labio algo emocionada de nuevo y me fijé en lo relajado que se veía él, además de ser malditamente guapo. ¡Joder! por qué tiene que tener ese efecto en mí. Él me pilló mirándolo y me dedico una de esas sensuales sornisas que te hacía cosquilla en la barriga, imediatamente me sonorojé y desvié la mirada. No tardé en escuchar una suave risa satisfecha lo que me hizo mirarlo esta vez con reproche por reirse de mí.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté algo molesta -^¿Te resulto muy graciosa? - le miré entrecerrndo los ojos. Él de nuevo rió.

- Nop, me resultas adorable, demasiado adorable - susurró. Ea, otra vez con la cara ardiendo. - Lo vamos a pasar bien - añadió tomándome la mano y besándola, y ahí estaba yo otra vez deshaciendome como azucar.

Si de algo estaba segura era que, fuese donde fuese, seguro lo iba a pasar bien...aunque...¿Dónde me llevará..?

continuará…

* * *

N/A. Bueno, qué ¿Os gusto? (saraes con ojos expectantes) Ainss...sé que muchas esperaban la tipica y epíca cena donde los comentarios acerosos de James provocarían las tipicas salidas de tono de Edward, lo reconozco, suena muy divertido, pero, aquí entre nos, ¿no estamos un poco ya cansada de esa típica escena?, es por eso que he decidido hacerla así, se presupone esos momentos, os lo dejo a vuestra propia imaginación, pero tambien quria dejar la sensación de como son capaces de ser civilizados y disfrutar de verdad de una velada, más cuando ellos son capaces de negar la atracción tan potente que hay entre ellos y que en ocasiones excluía al pobre James..ajajjajaja, me encanta que no fuese tan malo despues de todo para Ed y Bella y así poder disfrutar de lo que vino después...jajajajjaj ainsssssssssssssss babas, sofocos y yo que sé que más me da con estos dos. Realmente adoro a esta pareja.

En fin, no me enrollo más, que aun queda mucha historia y algo me dice que quizas pronto comiencen las complicaciones... ya veremos ;)

Agradecimiento especial a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; **A1ma Cu113N**; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas.

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	33. Chapter 33 Un viaje a los recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola preciosas mías! Uff...casi no lo consigo, perdón por la tardanza. La vuelta al cole y a la oficina ha sido extenuante. Siento mucho no haber podido contestar todos los rr. He intentado hacerlo de apoquito, pero igual el tiempo que me queda es mínimo y una idea nueva me rondó la cabeza, y chicas, cuando aparece la inspiración hay que aprovecharla. En verdad lamento no haber alcanzado a contestar a todos.

Y ahora os dejo ya con el capi, no me enrollo más. Muchas gracias por todo vuetro apoyo. Espero que os guste el capítulo.

¡Disfrutadlo! ; )

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXXIII. Un viaje a los recuerdos.

El camino a su casa lo hicimos charlando animadamente sobre los compromisos que se nos presentaban ante la presentación del producto estelar. Me resultaba tan natural mantener estas conversaciones con él, que realmente me sentía como si fuésemos una verdadera pareja. Y así, entre sonrisa y miradas, y como no, tomados de la mano, lo que me hacía sonreír cuando metía las marchas sin soltarla, llegamos finalmente a la casa de los Cullen.

No negaré que como siempre comencé a sentirme ansiosa, ojalá y la visita la estuviese haciendo en otros términos, y no en calidad de amiga, o para nosotros, de amantes…

Pero también, como siempre, la sincera y entrañable sonrisa de Esme, que de nuevo salió a recibirme a la puerta, me hizo sentir mejor. ¡Adoraba a esta familia! Y bien que me hubiese gustado crecer rodeada de personas así, y no sólo con una madre sufriendo, un padre déspota y eso si, unos amigos, que aunque pocos, eran sin duda los mejores del mundo… No pude evitar preguntarme, cómo hubiese sido mi vida de haber crecido entre ellos. Pero rechacé la idea de inmediato, eso era un imposible, pero tenía la dicha de haberlos conocido ahora, y eso ya merecía la pena…

- Hola cariño, que bueno que Edward se decidió - me dijo Esme cuando llegó hasta nosotros dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

- La verdad que se lo agradezco, me encantará conocer más de esta tierra… - le contesté sinceramente.

- Mamá - nos interrumpió Edward -, me adelanto para cambiarme y…¿podrías prepararnos unos bocadillo?

- Claro hijo, ve…- le contestó. Y Edward, sonriéndome, corrió hacia la casa mientras yo seguía caminando tranquilamente con Esme…-. Bella…¿Edward durmió en tú casa? - preguntó tentativamente, como si no quisiera meter la pata pero con cierto deje de preocupación.

- Ah… sí, Esme - respondí un poco nerviosa -. La cena se nos alargó y bueno, bebimos un poco y yo preferí que no condujese así. Sólo espero que no tenga mal la espalda por culpa del sofá - le mentí pero con la esperanza de que no sospechara.

- Ah, pues me alegro, pensé que quizás….- dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque yo estaba segura que temía que hubiese pasado la noche en otro lugar, con otra mujer. En cierta manera me entristeció, ya que yo sí era esa mujer…- Ven, ayúdame a preparar un picnic. Conociendo a mi hijo como lo conozco, te llevará a su prado.

- Oh, de ahí mi indumentaria - dije sonriente señalándome.

- De todas las formas estás preciosa - me halagó mientras entrábamos a la casa.

Esme nos preparó una cesta de picnic como para dos días. Por más que le dije que con unos bocatas y algo de refresco tendríamos suficiente, ella insistía: Que el que comiésemos al aire libre no implicaba no comer en condiciones. Y vamos, hasta mantel a parte de la manta, por supuesto los cubiertos y las copas junto una botella de vino, nos preparó.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? - nos interrumpió Edward, que al igual que yo, se había cambiado por ropa de sport.

- Edward, por favor, quieres hacer entender a tu madre que con unos bocatas nos sobraría.

Edward llegó hasta donde estabamos y echó un vistazo a la cesta - Ah… mamá…- yo sonreí sintiéndome ganadora de la discusión cuando el maldito siguió diciendo - ¿No deberías poner también un poco de esa tarta que hiciese el otro día como postre?

- Claro, ¡cómo se me ha podido olvidar! - exclamó ella caminando hacia la nevera y sacando una deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

Yo, después de tragarme el cúmulo de babas que se había formado en mi boca ante la tarta, me acerqué a Edward y le pellizqué llamándole la atención - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Ahí hay comida para un regimiento -le reproché.

- No me pellizques a no ser que quieras tener una buena cachetada en tu trasero de mi parte… - me amenazó por lo bajini. Yo abrí los ojos a no poder más y miré corriendo hacia Esme temiendo que nos hubiese escuchado. Gracias a Dios estaba entretenida cortando la tarta para incluirla en la cesta -, y deja la cesta tal como está, que nada malo tiene comer en condiciones- dijo con un tono claramente de "no hay más discusión" ¡Joder! aunque deberia encabronarme su prepotencia tenía que reconocer que me ponia...demasiado.

- Pues aquí tenéis - dijo Esme después de llenar la cesta ajena a lo que habíamos estado conversando-. Y pasadlo bien. ¿Edward, llevas la llave de la casa?, no quisiera que os llevarais todo el día en la carretera, pasad la noche allí.

Yo me quedé atónita… ¿Dónde es qué me llevaba? - No, no Esme, no creo que sea necesario, ¿no? - pregunté dudosa fijando una mirada interrogante hacia él. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara.

-No te preocupes mamá, llevo la llave, y seguro pasemos la noche allí. Mañana a medio día volvemos.

- Ok. Entonces os espero para que comáis con nosotros- dijo Esme como si tal cosa. De verdad que a veces me hacia sentir como si fuera su verdadera pareja.

- Oh, no Esme… Ya es demasiado , no quiero abusar…-intervine. Y es que no llegaba a acostumbrarme a tanta amabilidad, es como si de verdad se sintiesen a gusto con mi presencia.

- Claro mamá, no le hagas caso. A la hora de comer estaremos de vuelta - le dijo él caminando hacia ella y dándole un cariñoso beso.

- Nada de abuso Bella, sabes que me encanta tu compañía y espero que sientas esta casa como tuya propia, hija - me dijo esta vez besándome a mí.

- Bueno, esta bien - le contesté con cariño - Pero…¿yo no cogí ropa para pasar la noche? - pregunté al darme cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Cómo que él no me había advertido? Claro, para que me iba a avisar si seguro tenía otros planes, me dije a mí misma sintiendo como mi vientre se contraía de anticipación…

- Ah, es cierto, se me olvidó - dijo fingiendo con cara de pena el muy maldito. Tranquilamente podría ganarse la vida como actor -, pero no te preocupes, ya te dejaré algo - Sí, sí… claro, ya me dejarás, ya… dije para mí.

- En mi cuarto tienes pijamas, cariño - me dijo Esme mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta - toma el que quieras en confianza.

Y así, después de una ¿alocada? Conversación con Esme, emprendimos el camino hacia…¿Dónde…?

- ¿Y se puede saber ya dónde me llevas? - le pregunté mientras tomábamos la salida a la estatal.

- Pues te voy a llevar a Forks, allí fue donde pasé mi infancia, y dónde tengo mis mejores recuerdos - dijo esto último con una nota de nostalgia.

- Ah….- musité y comencé a mirar por la ventana.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no voy por ahí, de hecho, desde antes de que Ángela tuviese el accidente - comenzó a contarme, lo que me hizo fijar la vista de nuevo en él -. Pero antes iba mucho, allí encontraba paz…

- Edward, es evidente que ese lugar tiene un significado bastante emotivo para tí, no quisiera invadir esa parcela de tu vida - le interrumpí a penas en un susurro. Él me miró por unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a la carretera.

- No invadirás esa parcela, soy yo el que te invita a entrar en ella. Y lo hago queriendo… Te amo, Bella… Y puede que no sea libre para gritarlo al mundo, pero sí para hacerte dueña de mis recuerdos, de mis ilusiones, de mis anhelos… ¿si me dejas?

- Edward…- su nombre se escapó de mis labios casi en un lamento, pero lo que me acababa de decir era la cosa más bonita que jamás me habían dicho y no puede evitar tomar su mano y apretarla -, esto es muy importante para mí… gracias…

- No me las des preciosa, es lo menos que te mereces - me dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Después de esa emotiva declaración, continuamos con nuestro viaje, esta vez, más tranquila y decidida a aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos ofrecía, aunque sólo fuese por un día.

Tres cuarto de hora mas tarde, un cartel nos daba la bienvenida a Forks. Me quedé maravillada a lo largo del camino por la inmensidad verde que nos rodeaba, pero más aún en este lugar, que misteriosamente, me resultaba inquietante…

Edward condujo callejeando y verdaderamente se le veía feliz de estar ahí… De pronto, un edificio de ladrillos apareció a mi derecha, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo, extrañamente me resultaba familiar…

- Mira Bella, ves ese edificio de ahí, pues es el colegio de primaria, ese fue mi primer colegio y ahí estuve hasta los doce años… - comenzó a explicarme Edward, supongo que viendo mi cara de curiosidad.

- Oh…- apenas musité. Pero de pronto una imagen del pasado se proyectó en mi mente…

"_- Ya puedes irte mamá, yo entraré sola._

_- Bells,¿no quieres qué te acompañe?- mi madre puso un pucherito._

_- Ya soy mayor, además, ¡Eddie está ahí! - grité entusiasmada…- Solté la mano de mi madre y corrí hacia mi amigo, mi mejor amigo - ¡Hola Eddie!_

_- Hola Bells. Ven, dame la mano, yo te acompañaré - me contestó. Yo no tardé en dársela y con miles de mariposas en mi estómago, porque este sería mi segundo día de clase, entré en el edificio de ladrillos de la mano de mi Eddie…"_

Agité la cabeza cuando ese recuerdo se fue difuminando.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? - me preguntó Edward con preocupación…

- Qué… ah… no…- le contesté aún aturdida por ese recuerdo. ¿Cuántos años podría tener, cinco? Seguramente mi primer colegio fuera parecido a este y de ahí que saltara mi recuerdo. Pero ese niño, de nuevo ese niño aparecía, aunque no lograba saber quién era. Su ojos seguían pareciéndome a los suyo, y su deslumbrante sonrisa, pero eso era un grandísima estupidez, mi subconsciente seguía jugándome malas pasadas…

Él no pareció muy convencido pero no quiso insistir y continuó su trayecto. Yo seguía mirando el exterior; era un pueblo pequeño, sus casas se espaciaban con la del vecino, la calle principal era donde estaban todos los comercio y los cafés. De nuevo, otro recuerdo asaltó mi mente…

" _- Vamos Bells hija, decídete, llegaremos tarde - la voz de mi madre sonaba desesperaba mientras yo miraba un libro que regalarle a Eddie por su noveno cumpleaños…_

_- Espera mamá ¡lo encontré! - le contesté entusiasmada con un ejemplar de "La isla del tesoro" en las manos. _

_- No lo entiendo, Bells hija, como eres capaz de elegir un libro, apenas estás aprendiendo a leer._

_-Yo ya sé leer, Eddie me enseña mientras me cuenta los cuentos - le contesté…_

_- Desde luego, no sé como Eddie tiene paciencia para aguantarte con lo curiosa que eres… _

_- Porque él me quiere mamá, como yo lo quiero a él…- contesté risueña..- además, cuando sea mayor, me casaré con él y así siempre estaremos juntos, Eddie me lo ha dicho…_

_- Ay princesa… esperemos que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando Eddie comience a ir con las chicas de su edad y ya no le apetezca seguir jugando con una niña…_

_- Él nunca me dejará… - contesté enfuruñada…"_

De nuevo sacudí la cabeza, ¿por qué de pronto estos recuerdos…? Y de nuevo delante de mí apareció una librería, seguramente la única librería del lugar.

- Bella, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntarme.

- No, la verdad, creo que estoy algo mareada de estar en el coche, ¿no podemos parar un poco? - le pedí. Realmente esos recuerdo me estaban abrumando.

- Claro - se apresuró a contestar, - además, aquí cerca hay un parque, podemos pasear un poco.

- Seria perfecto - le contesté con una tímida sonrisa.

Como bien había dicho Edward, a unos escasos quinientos metros, llegamos al parque. Salimos del Volvo y, aunque al principio me sobresalté al sentir su contactó, él me tomó de la mano para caminar junto a él.

- Edward, ¿pueden vernos? - le reprendí por lo bajini tratando de soltar su mano.

- No, no creo que me recuerden, además, tampoco saben nada de mi vida, bien puedes ser mi novia…- me contestó muy resuelto.

- ¿No venís a menudo? - le pregunté curiosa esta vez.

- Yo hace mucho que no vengo y mis padres, aunque se dejan caer de vez en cuando por el pueblo, realmente pasan la vacaciones en la casa, y esta está a las afuera.

No negaré que me encantó saber que podría pasar por su novia sin que nadie sospechara, así que me tomé la libertad de pasarle la mano por la cintura y él, regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa, dejó caer su brazo por mi hombro y así , abrazados, comenzamos a caminar por el parque…

El paseo abrazada a él fue de lo más romántico. Caminar tranquilamente sintiendo la suave brisa y el frescor de toda esa extensa, pero bien cuidada, vegetación que no rodeaba; el sonido del vaivén de las hojas de los árboles, era el paraíso; pero sobretodo por sentirme cerca de él.

- Este era uno de los lugares que más me gustaba, realmente me traen muchos recuerdos - musitó Edward mientras dejábamos la vereda y frente a nosotros se extendía un parque de juegos.

Él me soltó y caminó hacia él y con añoranza comenzó a acariciar la rueda de hierro giratoria y los columpios. De pronto el sonido de la risa de los niños que jugaban en él me hizo recordar aquel extraño sueño.

Caminé como zombi hasta quedar en el medio y giré asombra al comprobar que se trataba del mismo parque de mi sueños. Todo esto era una locura, no entendía cómo era posible que hubiese soñado con un lugar en el que nunca había estado, pero todo permanecía casi igual que mi sueños….y de nuevo el recuerdo me sobrevino…

"- _Bells, ¿dónde estás? _

- _¡Mira Eddie!… mira lo que he encontrado _"

Como en mi sueño me giré hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de la niña que era yo, todo pasaba delante de mis ojos como una proyección…

"_¡Bells…! _

- ¡_Mira Eddie, mira lo que he encontrado! _

Yo no dejaba de observar la escena. Cómo llegué hasta él y con entusiasmo le mostraba la pluma, aquella pluma que acabé regalándole.

- Bella, Bella, cariño ¿estás bien? - oí de pronto la voz alarmada de Edward.

Yo volví a sacudir la cabeza y centré mi mirada en sus ojos.

- Bella, ¿qué te ocurre, me estás preocupando? Estabas como ida….- en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

- Edward…- musité. Aún tenía un revoltillo de recuerdos, ese niño, ese parque, esa librería..y siempre Eddie…

- Ven Bella..- me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros,- sentémonos en ese banco - me dijo mientras me conducía hacia él… - Creo que no fue buena idea que viniésemos, igual estás incubando algún virus, estás como distraída.

- No… no….- me apresuré a contestar -, no me encuentro mal, es que… no sé pero…¿Te reirás si te cuento una cosa? - él me miró con ternura y apartó con delicadeza otro mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

- Cuéntame lo que está pasando por esa cabecita, Bella. No creo que sea para reírse si te tiene en este estado - resolvió regalándome una alentadora sonrisa.

- Verás… desde que hemos llegado, me están abordando recuerdo de mi infancia… - él me miró frunciendo el ceño -. Por alguna extraña razón este lugar me resulta familiar, aunque es algo imposible, pero…

- ¿Pero qué, Bella? - me alentó a continuar.

- Este parque, yo he soñado con este parque, con este parque exactamente - dije fijando mi vista al frente y recordando, como si recién estuviese pasando, la escena del niño.

- Ah… pues…- balbuceó pasando su mano por el cabello - no sé que decir, puede que se parezca, todos los parques se parecen.

- No Edward, eso es lo extraño, lo recuerdo tal cual, de hecho…- me pausé de pronto, si seguía diciéndole me tomaría por loca…

- ¿De hecho? - pero él pareció no estar conforme y me instó a que continuara.

- Lo extraño es que me veo en él - dije tímidamente mordiéndome el labio -, me veo jugando en él, con mi amigo y mi madre….

Edward frunció una vez más el entrecejo, y siguiendo mi mirada fijó la suya al frente. - No sé que decirte, Bella - musitó acariciándome con el pulgar la mano que me tenía tomada -. Es realmente extraño… ¿Y dices que te ves? ¿de pequeña? - preguntó volviendo la mirada a mí.

- De pequeña, así es - le contesté.

- Puede ser que el parque en el que jugabas se le pareciera, no logro encontrar otra explicación, porque...¿Tú nunca has estado aquí antes, verdad?- me preguntó sonriéndome y atrayéndome cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

- No que yo sepa, siempre que he venido a Estados Unidos iba a Nueva York, donde hay una de las sucursales de la empresa de mi padre - le contesté, él se encogió de hombros - Y si te dijera que el niño con el que me veo jugando… se te parece a ti…- dudé en decirlo, pero ya que estábamos…

- ¿En serio? - me preguntó esta vez más divertido…-, pues seguramente si fuese yo, estaría feliz de jugar contigo...¿a qué sí? - me dijo en tono burlón.

- No te burles, me prometiste no reírte - le regañé y él aprovechó para darme un cariñosos beso en el tope de mi cabeza -. Supongo que inconscientemente la historia que me contaste, ¿recuerdas?… - él asintió con la cabeza -, me haya sugestionado, seguro ha sido eso, será que en el fondo quisiera ser esa pequeña que gano tu amor - le confesé avergonzada.

- Pues, seguramente lo hubieses ganado, de hecho, lo has hecho de mayor…- me contestó divertido.

De nuevo el ambiente se relajó. Y con el asunto de qué hubiese pasado de habernos conocido de pequeños, continuamos paseando hasta finalmente llegar de nuevo al volvo.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Aún nos queda una caminata para llegar al lugar que se convirtió en mi favorito cuando ella….- pero se pausó. Yo entendía a lo que se refería, y aunque de otras mujeres sí me sentía celosa, de esa niña y del amor infantil que él había sentido hacia ella, me resultaba de lo más entrañable y para nada me provocaba celos.

- Cuando ella se fue - continué la frase por él.

- Sabes, me siento ridículo hablando de ella, ¡por Dios! sólo éramos unos niños; no entiendo como ahora la recuerdo con tanta frecuencia… Tuve que acudir a terapia el primer año de su partida. No lo llevé muy bien. No conseguía sacar fuera la rabia y la frustración que me causó el que se marcharse. Yo aún era un niño, y durante todo ese tiempo la culpé. Enfoqué mi dolor en odiarla. Aunque eso no servía para calmar el dolor que oprimía mi pecho cada noche. Por aquel entonces, ni siquiera entendia porque me dolia tanto su asuencia, era demasiado pequeño para considerar que estaba enamorado. Aunque...- se calló de pronto. Tomé la una de sus manos entre las mías y comencé a acariciarlo. Quería que supiera que estaba con él y que agradecia que me estuviese confiando esa parte de su vida.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como ocurrió todo- continuó poco después -. Sólo recuerdo con claridad las sesiones con el doctor Spencer. Recuerdo a mi madre abrazándome en mitad de la noche trando de aliviar mis pesadillas; recuerdo la primera vez que me sentí de nuevo vivo, cuando junto a un monitor de alpinismo, escalé mi primera cima. Desde entonces dejé de culparla, y sólo trataba de recordarla con cariño, ni siquiera mis padres hablaban de ella, y lo conseguí...al menos su recuerdo ya no me torturaba, aunque sí me hacía sentir incompleto. Fue cuando conocí a Angela que su recuerdo casi se volatizó, más cuando por su culpa, por culpa de su recuerdo, yo me fijé en Angela y eso la llevó a estar postrada en un silla- Su rostro decayó de inmediato mostrando una halo de amargura.

-Edward...- no me gustaba su semblante dolido, culpable.

-Desde que ocurrió lo de Angela, borré complamente ese recuerdo de mi vida. Hasta que te conocí - me confesó con cierta tristeza.

- Debiste sentir verdaderamente amor por ella, aunque sólo fueseis unos niños. Quizás por eso no consigues olvidarla - sus ojos se suavizaron de nuevo y los fijó en mí con una mirada agradecida, tranquila.

- ¿Te molesta que hable de ella? Por alguna razón, me resulta fácil hacerlo contigo, desde las terapias del doctor Spencer que no había hablado de ella con nadie, ni con mis padres, ni con mi hermano, ni mis amigos, solo Nely supo de la existencia de esa niña…- me susurró con un deje de preocupación. Su semblante se arrugó de pronto como si estuviera reparando en algo.

- Para nada- le contesté sinceramente -. Es más, me siento feliz de que me cuentes esa parte de tu vida, además, te hace ver ¡tan adorable! - le bromeé y él me miró como dolido.

- Te estás burlando - me acusó fingiendo estar dolido.

- No, no, jamás me burlaría de alguien que es capaz de recordar un amor infantil con tanto cariño, es más… dice mucho de ti, más de lo que realmente nos muestras al resto del mundo. Y realmente esa criatura no tiene la culpa, quizas ella tambien te recuerde, o quizas también haya bloqueado sus recuerdos para seguir sin tí, no me cabe duda que esa niña sentiría un amor profundo por ti también, Edward.

- No sé, tal vez, espero de todas formas que ella no haya pasado por lo mismo que yo. Pero lo que en verdad no sé si me gusta que me conozcas tanto, eso me hace débil ante ti.

- Pues a mí me encanta saber que no eres tan prepotente, ni tan arrogante, sino que debajo de ese cascarón feo que te has puesto, hay un hombre sensible, cariñoso, un gran hombre..

- No sé por qué has logrado sacar todo eso de mí, Bella. Es como si hubieses sido hecha a mi medida..- y diciendo eso me tomó por la cintura y me acercó todo lo que la palanca de cambio nos permitió para besarme -. No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte conocido antes - susurró sobre mis labios antes de apoyar su frente con la mía.

- Lo sé Edward, y me alegra saber eso…- le respondí besándolo esta vez yo.

De nuevo puso en marcha el coche y después de un cuarto de hora conduciendo tomó un camino forestal hacia el interior del bosque.

- Llegamos, bienvenida a la casa de campo de los Cullen- dijo muy ceremonial mientras yo miraba atónita la casa.

- ¡Wow! - Exclamé seguido de un silbido - ¿A esto le llamáis casa de campo? - le pregunté asombrada.

Él rió y, tomando de mi mano, me llevó hacia el interior, que sin duda, era aún mejor. Todo lleno de ventanales que daban al exterior, con un enorme salón diáfano donde se reflejaba una diversidad de ambientes, una cocina esplendida y las habitaciones, eran como las que saldrían en las típicas revistas de decoración.

- Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores Bella, ella diseño toda esta casa… aunque a lo largo de los años, ha ido cambiando de aspecto. A mi madre le encanta innovar…- dijo burlón…

- ¿Y aquí vivisteis cuando erais pequeño? - le pregunté curiosa.

- Ah, no..no.. De pequeños vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, ya que mi padre era el director del hospital de Forks, pero cuando le concedieron la plaza en Seattle, decidió comprar esta maravilla y volver aquí para descansar y desconectar de la ciudad.

- Me gusta - dije pasando mi mano por el perfil de un aparador.

- Bueno, deja que encienda los fusibles y la caldera para que cuando regresemos de nuestro picnic, podamos estar más confortable.

- Esta bien, ¿puedo curiosear?- le pregunté con timidez.

- Claro, estás en tu casa, preciosa… - me susurró dándome un candente beso.

Mientras Edward se encargaba de preparar la casa para pasar la noche, yo divagué por ella… pero quedé atónita al ver la foto de un niño que había sobre la chimenea. ¿Cómo puede ser? Me pregunté. Era él, era una foto de ese niño que continuamente aparecía en mis sueños….

- Oh, vaya… pensé que mi madre había quitado esas fotos del medio - dijo Edward llegando hasta mí.

- ¿Eres tú? - pregunté asombrada.

- Ajám - asintió tomando el portarretrato-. Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí que no me había dado cuenta que aún la tenía puesta.

- Déjala Edward, a tu madre le gustará recordarte cuando niño - le dije pero no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Era él, ¿pero cómo es posible? Todo tenia que tener una explicación. ¡Claro!, seguramente había visto algún retrato suyo en la casa cuando me quedaba allí y de ahí que lo conectara…¡Eso, eso sería…! sonreí ante mi descubrimiento.

- En fin, tienes razón, al fin y al cabo es la casa de mis padres…- susurró antes de volver el retrato a su sitio -. Y ahora ¡vámonos! Aún nos queda un paseo de veinte minuto campo a través.

- Esta bien, ¡vamos!

Media hora más tarde y después de caminar por un escarpado bosque, que me obligó a ir tomada de la mano de él en todo momento, llegamos a un prado, a un hermoso prado rebosante de hermosas flores de colores.

- Oh, Edward, es precioso - musité caminando hacia el centro.

- Este es mi prado Bella, lo descubrí el día que ella se fue, estaba tan enfurecido y tan dolido, que corrí, corrí por el bosque hasta acabar derrotado en él.

- Edward…- su nombre volvió a brotar de mis labios con tristeza. Cuanto dolor guardaban esas palabras.

- Desde aquel entonces, hice de este sitio mi santuario, uno en el que me perdía en su recuerdo…aunque más tarde el doctor me hizo comprender que no avanzaría si seguía viniendo aquí.

- Edward…- volví a musitar, ahora volvía a sentirme inquieta - No deberías...

- Shhhss…- me hizo callar -. Por alguna extraña razón, desde que apareciste en mi vida, su recuerdo ya no me hace daño.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Bella, como hace mucho tiempo me sugirió mi doctor, ya va siendo hora de que deje de pensar en esa niña que seguramente ni se acuerde de mí- sonrió - Te amo, y ahora haré de este lugar nuestro santuario..- de pronto me atrajo hacia él y con ímpetu comenzó a besarme - . Quiero hacerte mía en este lugar, mi amor, quiero que este lugar sea nuestro, sólo y exclusivamente nuestro. No más fantasmas del pasado, solo nosotros, tú y yo - musitó haciéndome estremecer antes de tumbarme sobre la manta que había extendido sobre la hierba y ahí, rodeados de flores, con el cimbreo de los insectos y el cantar de las aves, Edward me hizo suya, de una manera sublime, sellando sin palabras este amor que nos procesábamos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...pero si sois los mismo! leches, soy la autora y me siento impotente ante el despiste de estos dos..ajaajjajaja. Pero claro, me imagino que para Edward lo mejor fue tratar de borrar sus recuerdos, incluso sus padres hicieron lo imposible para hacerlo. Y si culpó a ese recuerdo de llevar a Ángela a esa situación. Pobre, tiene que ser todo tan frustrante. Y la otra que no se casca de nada. Aunque en ella me resulta aún más comprensible, era más pequeña y el divorcio de sus padre debió de ser más doloroso que la separación de un niño al que quería de una manera especial. Digo, ver como te separan de tu padre no debió ser facil para ella.

Lo que está claro es que el destino de estos dos era estar juntos. ¿Será posible que superen esos obstaculos que les impide estarlo? Hummm...ya veremos.

Agradecimiento especial a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; **A1ma Cu113N**; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp.**

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	34. Chapter 34 Un secreto a voces

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores! aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento si algún rr me quedó por contestar, no me lo toméis a mal por favor. Desde aquí os doy las gracias por tan lindos comentarios.

Y ahora os dejo ya con el capi, no me enrollo más. Muchas gracias por todo vuetro apoyo. Espero que os guste el capítulo.

¡Disfrutadlo! ; )

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXXIV. Un secreto a voces.

- Edward…- susurré mientras seguía apoyada sobre su pecho mientras él continuaba acariciando mi cabello. - ¿Qué vamos hacer cuando Ángela regrese? - pregunté con tristeza incorporándome sobre la alfombra para encararle.

Después del delicioso picnic en el prado, nos vimos obligados a regresar a casa ya que el cielo se encapotó y prácticamente llegamos a la casa empapados. Menos mal que Edward, previendo que podía ocurrir, había dejado la chimenea encendida y después de desnudarnos para quitarnos nuestras ropas, completamente empapadas, lo volvimos hacer apasionadamente rodeados del calor que desprendía la chimenea…

- No sé, Bella…- respondió mirando hacia las hipnóticas llamas que danzaban en un baile decadente…- pero no quiero renunciar a ti…- dijo volviendo la mirada a mis ojos.

- Pero…ya no podrem…-musité sin llegar a concluir; la fuerza de la realidad me golpeó de lleno; de pronto un vacío comenzó abrirse paso en mi interior. Él ya no podría estar conmigo como hasta ahora.

- Bella, no puedo mentirte, las cosas no podrán seguir así - dijo con verdadero pesar en sus palabras - Aunque no la ame, no puedo, ni quiero humillarla.

- Te entiendo…- le contesté a penas con un hilo de voz. Y en verdad lo entendía. Una cosa era lo que sentíamos y otra lo que él había decidido; cuando yo aparecí, él ya tenía su vida planeada, no podía exigirle que dejara de ser quién era por estar conmigo.

-Bella…- musitó mi nombre mientras se incorporaba para quedar apoyado de un brazo y estar a mi altura-, desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero di mi palabra…- me recordó entristecido-. No puedo simplemente dejarla ahora, así, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable y es el castigo que merezco. No soy yo el que está condenado a estar en una silla, fue ella y fue por mi culpa.

- Edward…- musité su nombre tratando de hacerlo callar. Sabía como se sentía, pero me daba tanta rabia.

- Entenderé si no quieres volver a verme…- dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Tú querrías seguir? - pregunté tentativamente-, pero sólo…

- No puede ser de otra manera Bella, sólo podría estar contigo de vez en cuando y siempre, cuando la dejase a ella; ya te dije que no quería tenerte en esta situación, tú no la mereces - dijo levantándose y poniéndose el pantalón que había dejado sobre el sillón. Yo me coloqué su camiseta y también me incorporé.

- Lo entiendo Edward…- le dije llegando hasta él y tocando su brazo. Él me miró sobre su hombro con tristeza-, pero aunque esté dispuesta a eso, ¿qué pasará cuando tengamos que ir a los mismos eventos? Yo no podré ir contigo, irás con ella..- dije sintiendo un pellizco de celos sólo de pensarlo, aunque, de igual manera, yo también tendría que ir acompañada - ¿Soportarás que vaya con otros acompañantes? - él volvió la vista al frente y cerró fuertemente las manos en puños.

- No tendría más remedio, Bella - contestó con los dientes apretados -. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, no podría reclamarte, no me quedaría más remedio que verte con otros hombres. Pero…- se pausó y se giró mirándome profundamente - dime que no permitirás que te toquen, Bella, no te dejes amar por nadie más - me pidió con la voz atormentada.

- Edward…- mis labios musitaron su nombre temblorosos-, no podría estar con más nadie, sólo te quiero a ti, y tú….prométeme que no te acostarás con ella, dime que no…- de pronto comencé a llorar incapaz de soportar el nudo que atenazaba mi carganta- dime que no la dirás que la amas como me lo dices a mí…- le pedí con el corazón a punto de estallar.

- Jamás me he acostado con ella desde el accidente, Bella, ni le he dicho jamás que la amo. No lo haría -De nuevo su frente se frunció-. Pero no puedo rechazar sus besos, ni que quiera tomar mi mano en público- me dijo llevando sus manos a mi rostro y ahuecándolo, comenzó a secar mis lágrimas-. Aunque los evitaré en la medida de lo posible; porque nunca serán como los besos que sí quiero darte y recibir de ti...- y acortando la distancia, besó mis labios con extremada dulzura, con adoración -, nunca he deseando besar a nadie como deseo besarte a ti, mi amor, ni nunca he deseado hacer el amor a nadie, como deseo hacerlo contigo.

- Edward…- de nuevo fue lo único que fui capaz de susurrar mientras sentía que él profundizaba el beso y, tomándome en brazos a estilo novia, anduvo sin dejar de besarme hasta llevarnos a la habitación.

- Jamás he deseado tocar a nadie como he deseado y deseo tocarte a ti …- susurrándome, comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose de su camisa que yo llevaba puesta y deteniéndose en mis senos que devoró con vehemencia, provocando que todo mi cuerpo vibrase antes sus caricias…-. Jamás he deseado poseer a nadie como deseo poseerte a ti - siguió susurrando mientras abría mis piernas con las suyas y comenzó a frotar nuestros sexos haciéndome contraerme de placer.

- Edward….- gemí su nombre cuando, lentamente, comenzó a penetrarme, y mientras me besaba en los labios, los ojos, el cuello, seguía penetrándome llevándome una y otra vez a ese punto de no retorno.

- Te amo Bella, y sólo a ti puedo amarte - me susurró por último antes de tomar mis manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, elevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y continuó haciéndome el amor de la manera más exquisita que hasta ahora lo había hecho.

No tardé en dejarme caer en ese abismo de placer al que sus embestidas me llevaron y seguida de él, caí rendida temblando ante las sacudidas de placer que me azotaban.

- Sólo a ti, mi Bells - susurró y se dejó caer a mi lado llevándome consigo después de salir de mí..- Sólo a ti puedo amarte.

- Te quiero…- le susurré sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía como silenciosas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas - y no quiero que dejes de amarme, Edward..- le pedí y él, en respuesta, me aferró más a su cuerpo hasta finalmente quedarnos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos llevamos un largo tiempo sólo mirándonos al despertad; en silencio, sin querer perturbar esa burbuja que nos envolvía. Los dos los sabíamos; Ángela estaba próxima a volver a la vida de Edward y era algo que no podíamos evitar. Apenas musitamos un buenos días antes de fundirnos en un beso necesito, un beso, que no sabíamos si sería el último que nos diéramos al despertar juntos.

Con la misma tristeza, terminamos de arreglarnos y recoger todo lo que habíamos puesto por medio.

Él, cada vez que tenía ocasión, me abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba silenciosos besos en mi cuello, pero apretándome contra él; era más estremecedor la fuerza y la necesidad de su agarre, que el placer que me proporcionaban esos cálidos labios en mi piel. Ya lo sentíamos, no volvería a ser lo mismo…

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en silencio, supongo que cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Esta pequeña escapada, no sólo me había mostrado parte de su pasado, sino lo que podría haber sido de ser una pareja de verdad. Cómo podía sentirme al ir tomada de la mano de él al pasear, cómo sería ir de picnic y hacer el amor en medio de un prado como podría hacer una pareja cualquiera que se ama…Pero eso lo hacía aún más doloroso.

En varias ocasiones, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y sólo llegamos a sonreír tristemente; más tratando de reconfortar al otro que a uno mismo… ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en jugar tan cruelmente con nosotros? ¿por qué hacer que nuestros caminos se cruzasen, si sólo nos haría sufrir por no poder estar juntos como verdaderamente nos gustaría estar? Ahora sabía que él me amaba, pero… lamentablemente, no era libre para hacerlo, había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde…

La comida en la casa de los Cullen no pudo ser más desastrosa. Por más que quería no demostrar el dolor que me atizaba, simplemente me era imposible. En varias ocasiones, Esme me preguntó si me pasaba algo, o si me había gustado el lugar, pero yo me limitaba a negar a la primera pregunta y asentir a la segunda. No pude evitar conectar de vez en cuando con su mirada, tan triste y sombría como la mía… pero era algo inevitable…

En cuanto pude, me disculpé alegando que estaba cansada y que tenía mucho trabajo que preparar para el día siguiente. Edward, tan caballero como siempre, se ofreció a acompañarme y de nuevo, en la intimidad de mi apartamento, nos volvimos a amar. De una manera visceral, necesitada, atormentada. Y antes de que llegara la noche, se despidió…

De nuevo sola, en esa inmensa y fría cama; una cama que aún desprendía su olor y con todas mis fuerzas, me aferré a su almohada rota de dolor y desespeación.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo hizo milagros en mi estado de ánimo; estaba tan sumergida en él, que no me había fijado que era ya la hora de comer y de pronto, unos golpes a la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- ¡Ey Bella! ¿Es qué no piensa ir a comer? - me preguntó la cantarina voz de Alice.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se pintó en mi cara. Ella y Rose, se habían convertido en un bálsamo para mí; aparecían como por arte de magia cuando más las necesitaba.

- ¡Hola, Alice! ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté quitándome las gafas que tenía para estar frente al ordenador y masajearme el puente de la nariz.

- ¡Vamos!, tomas tus cosas, nos vamos a comer - me apremió haciendo exagerados gestos con la mano.

Yo sonreí y decidí animarme. No podía seguir sumida en ese bucle de dolor y desesperación por algo, que para mí, no tenía solución. Había tomado una decisión, mientras pudiera soportarlo, no dejaría de estar con él. Simplemente lo necesitaba.

Durante la comida, Alice me contaba de sus planes de viajar a San Diego para hacer las fotos de su próxima colección. Y de hecho, entusiasmada, comenzó a darme pequeños y reveladores detalles de cómo sería, lo que por otra parte, me tenía totalmente entretenida, tanto, que tuvo que ser ella quién me avisó de que me había llegado un mensaje al móvil.

Tras disculparme, me apresuré a tomarlo, y sin dudas mi sospechas fueron ciertas…

" _Hola preciosa, no sabes cuánto he echado de menos despertar contigo, te amo._"

De pronto, el corazón se me contrajo por una sensación contradictoria; por un lado, me alegraba que me hubiese echado de menos, pero por otro, el saberlo volvió a entristecer mi ánimo.

- ¿Problemas? - preguntó de pronto Alice al ver mi rostro.

- ¿Qué? No… no… - mentí de una manera muy poco creíble.

- Bella, no sé lo que te ocurre, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites; se escuchar, y no me caracterizo por juzgar a quienes confían en mí… - me dijo mirándome con una sinceridad infinita en sus hermosos ojos.

- Alice…- su nombre salió de mis labios en un suspiro.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? Es por ese chico de quien nos hablaste- dictaminó.

Yo bajé mi rostro enrojecido pero sin poder evitar que mi corazón se contrajese - Sí - le confesé finalmente sin llegar a mirarla, no podría haberlo hecho sin sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me sentía-, sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme así, que soy la otra, pero..

-Bella…- susurró mi nombre entristecida.

- No Alice, es mi realidad, estoy enredada con un hombre que no es libre; pero aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo evitar amarlo, no puedo…-la voz se me atoró en la garganta -, lo quiero con toda mi alma… - le confesé tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

- Bella…- volvió a musitar mi nombre pero esta vez, su mano tomó la mía sobre la mesa para reconfortarme.

- No sé como voy hacer para verlo de nuevo con ella, Alice. - De pronto, noté que ella fruncía el ceño como tomando consciencia de lo que le estaba diciendo y en ese momento supe que había hablado de más.

- Bella…- volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, pero en esta ocasión, en su voz había algo indescriptible, como si quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviese, o como si quisiera callarse algo e igualmente no se atreviese… - Es… ese hombre es…

- No lo digas Alice, por favor...- le rogué soltando mi mano de su agarre y cerrando mis ojos con fuerzas, provocando que una traidora lágrima comenzara a rodar por mi mejilla, al esta completamente segura de que ya sabría de quién se trataba- no pronuncies quien crees que es, no lo soportaría- le confesé amargamente.

- Pero…

- Por favor…-le supliqué; a estas altura algunas lágrimas más comenzaron a deslizarse por mi mejilla y mi labio comenzaba a temblar.

- Mi Bella, que mal lo estás pasando, pequeña - dijo y no pude evitar levantar mi vista y clavar mis enrojecidos ojos en ella. Ella me miraba con cariño, con sincero cariño y preocupación… no había reproches en sus ojos - Edward será un idota si te deja marchar - dijo de pronto asombrándome a la vez que mi corazón se partía en varios pedazos más.

- Alice, no…

- Shhhiiss - siseó mandándome a callar - No trates de desmentirlo, Bella. Para otros quizás haya pasado desapercibido, pero no para nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? - pregunté mucho más temerosa e incluso avergonzada.

- ¿De verdad pensabais que no nos daríamos cuenta?.. Edward ha sido demasiado obvio. Conozco a Edward desde el instituto. Ha sido amigo de Jasper desde siempre, y nosotros lo conocemos bien, Bella. Y el Edward que vino de Miami, no es el mismo Edward que se fue…

- No…no te entiendo..- musité confundida, sorbiendo por la nariz como una niña pequeña mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

- No me malinterpretes Bella, quiero mucho a Ángela, es una gran amiga. Pero por eso sé que no está bien lo que está permitiendo. Sé que Edward está con ella por sentirse culpable, pero tanto ella como todos nosotros, sabemos que él no la ama… de hecho, dudo que lo haya hecho alguna vez… él… él, sólo ha amado una vez y sólo ahora, en este último mes, que le he visto brillar de nuevo sus ojos.

- Alice…- su nombre volvió a salir de mis labios cual suspiro - no me siento orgullosa de mi comportamiento. Estoy engañando a Ángela, me acuesto con su hombre - le dije tragándome mi propio orgullo, exponiéndome como la mayor de las zorras.

- No te acuestas con su hombre, Bella, te acuestas con el hombre que amas…- me respondió ella condescendientemente -. No te voy a decir que está bien lo que haces, porque, obviamente, Edward debería atreverse a dejar de una vez por toda esa locura de seguir adelante. Pero sé que no lo hará, aunque… jamás lo había visto así Bella. Creo que ahora no le resultará tan fácil decidir seguir con esto. Lo que siente por ti es algo con lo que no está acostumbrado a lidiar.

- Pero… eso es aún peor, Alice ¿no lo entiendes? - le dije llevándome las manos a la cara y escondiéndome tras ellas…- Esto lo hace el doble de doloroso. Si entre nosotros no hubiera sentimientos, sería cuestión de un par de revolcones y si te he visto no me acuerdo, pero así… así duele mucho…- le confesé con la voz amortiguada por mis manos.

- Lo sé Bella, y no sé que decirte para ayudarte…- me dijo sinceramente y con un deje de tristeza en su voz-, pero… si alguna vez existió un motivo para que Edward finalmente decida acabar con esta locura, ese motivo eres tú…- me susurró tomando mis manos y obligándome a descubrirme para mirarla- Tú eres la ínfima posibilidad que tiene Edward para no malgastar su vida.

- Alice, no tienes razón. Sé que Edward siente algo muy fuerte por mí, pero el compromiso que tiene con Ángela, es emocionalmente irrompible.

- No subestimes el poder del amor, Bella. Hasta hoy, Edward no ha sentido ese sentimiento por ninguna mujer. Por eso le ha resultado fácil, pero tú despiertas en él algo nuevo, algo que desconoce. Sé que será difícil, sé que tendrás que soportar escenas que te harán daño, pero a él le ocurrirá lo mismo.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Alice? - le pregunté realmente confundida.

- Él jamás a lidiado con los celos, jamás los ha sentido por nadie. Pero ¡por Dios!, era impropio como se comportó el día del partido. O cuando James revolotea a tu alrededor… Edward siente celos de cualquier hombre que se te acerque, y para su desgracia, tendrá que verte ya que él no es libre para reclamarte.

- Eso es cruel, Alice - le reprendí sintiendo como mi estómago se contraía. Ni siquiera quería que tuviera que pasar por eso.

- No es cruel, amiga, es amor, puro y duro…

- Entiendo que hables así porque lo quieres, Alice, pero me sorprende… no puedo evitarlo…

- Lo sé, y no me gustaría que Ángela sufriese, pero… no lo dejes Bella, no abandones tan pronto. Creo que el destino os tiene preparado algo grande. No en vano hizo que os encontraríais a pesar de la distancia.

- No sé si podré soportarlo Alice, yo no soy tan fuerte - le confesé con lágrimas contenidas.

- Solo inténtalo, tú me has dicho que lo amas. ¡Lucha por él!- me sugirió.

- No sé cómo hacerlo, cómo lucho contra él mismo…- le dije con un hilo de voz.

- Sólo ámalo, hazle sentir lo que es ser amado, esperado, deseado… y deja que el tiempo y el destino haga su trabajo.

- ¿Tú lo apruebas? - le pregunté mordiéndome el labio…

- Yo haría lo mismo si fuese Jasper, Bella ¿si es eso lo que me estás preguntado?

- Dices que todos os distéis cuenta, ¿también Emmett? ¿él lo aprobaría? - le pregunté algo más animada.

- Emmett fue el primero en darse cuenta Bella, Emmett ama a su hermano, y aunque trata de disimularlo, culpa a Ángela por hacerle esto.

- No… no lo sabía …- le contesté sinceramente.

- Él sabe lo que era Edward antes del accidente y en lo que se convirtió después. Él quiere recuperar a su hermano y te aseguro, que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para hacerlo.

- Gracias Alice - musité sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas comenzaba a empapar mi rostro.

- No me las des, cariño. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí. Además… - me dijo inclinándose lo suficiente como para que no nos oyese nadie - ahora que lo sé quiero que sepas que podéis contar conmigo para lo que sea… una cuartada, lo que sea - me susurró divertida.

-¡Alice! - exclamé reprendiéndole… Ella rompió en risas y con el ánimo renovado, continuamos con nuestras comida.

- Por cierto, supongo que el mensaje era de él…- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Yo sólo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- Pues no veo que le hayas respondido, si es por mí, no te reprimas…- me dijo sonriente.

- No…no lo haré - le espeté con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! No me digas qué no lo estás deseando…- siguió apretando la tuerca.

- Eres de temer - le acusé señalándole con el dedo.

- Vamos Bella, ¿me dejas leer qué te ha escrito? Sí, sí, venga…que ilusión…- dijo cuál niña pequeña.

- No Alice, es privado - volví a reprenderle.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, porfa, porfa - me pedía suplicante rogando con las manos entrecruzadas…- Siempre quise tener una hermana para compartir estos momentos - dijo emocionada.

- Me da vergüenza, Alice, no somos dos adolescentes.

- ¡Bah! Tonterías, no me digas que no te revolotean mariposas en el estómago cada vez que te envía uno- dijo la muy maldita..- Anda amiga, déjame disfrutar un poquito.

- Ah…esta bien, ¡Dios! No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- dije buscando el móvil en mi bolso. Tanteé en él para poner en pantalla el mensaje y, con la cara roja como un tomate, se lo mostré.

-¡Ahhhhh! - gritó provocando que todo los que estaban en el local se voltearan a vernos.

- Alice, por Dios, ¡contrólate! - le pedí entre dientes.

- Pero mira esto Bella, es un amor… ¡Dios!, es lo más bonito que le pueden decir a una mujer..- dijo tratando de controlar su euforia.

De nuevo me devolvió el móvil y no pude evitar leerlo una vez más.

" _Hola preciosa, no sabes cuanto he echado de menos despertar contigo, te amo._"

- Ainss… si que lo es ¿verdad? - suspiré uniéndome a su eufórico estado y, como quinceañeras, comenzamos hablar de cómo se comportaban nuestros chicos… Sí, no podía creerme que estuviese hablando de él con alguien, como si fuera mío, pero por un ratito, Alice me hizo sentir así, y no me quedaba más que agradecer a la vida por habérmela puesto en el camino.

Cuando regresé al despachó, enseguida le envié un mensaje respondiéndole e invitándolo a cenar.

Por supuesto, su respuesta no tardó.

" _Allí estaré preciosa. Contaré los minutos que faltan para volver a besarte."_

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...que de pellizcos me provoca este capítulo. Más cuándo ellos reconocen lo que sienten, pero a veces creemos que es demasiado tarde. u.u Aunque el comienzó en sí fue triste, amé la conversación con Alice, creo que Bella necesitaba un poquito de paz mental, tiene que ser tan horrible amar a alguien que no está libre. Pero super Alice estuvo ahí apoyándola y ánimandola. Los que de verdad aman a Edward jamás juzgarían lo que están viviendo, más cuando esa pueda ser la única posibilidad de recuperar su vida. Y Emmett...AWWWWWW... pocas habeís reparado en él, pero él estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, desde que eran pequeños y él también sabe (movimiento de cejas) a buen entendedor...

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Poder compartir esta historia con vosotras me hace disfrutarla el doble, GRACIAS.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena. **

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

**Anykp: **Puede que no alcance a contestar todos los rr, pero ten por seguro que los leo todos; cada uno de ellos son un tesoro para mí. Gracias por tus comentarios preciosa, me alegra muchísimo que te guste.

**Mariajosemorales:** Hola guapa! capis? pues si no me cambia mucho la cabeza de aquí allí, como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, llegaremos aproximadamente a los 50. Pero sinceramente, hasta que no escriba Fin en una historia no puedes estar completamente segura jajajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y lamento la tardanza, aunque en estos momentos me resulta imposible subir con más frecuencia. Lo siento de verdad.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	35. Chapter 35 No es tan fácil

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores! aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento todos los rr que me quedaron por contestar, no me lo toméis a mal por favor, comienzo a estar envuelta en el cierre de otro trimestre y os aseguro que mi tiempo practicamente es "cero". Desde aquí os doy las gracias por tan lindos comentarios.

Tenía otra entrada para el capi, queria dedicarle el capiíulo a ciertas personas, pero hoy he tenido un muy triste y dolorosa noticia que me impide hacerlo aquí, lo haré al final del capi. Andy, cariño, sé fuerte. Te quiero.

Y ahora sí, perdonad mi abuso, os dejo ya con el capi, esperando de corazón que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

XXXV. No es tan fácil.

A las ocho de la tarde, tan puntual como siempre, el timbre de la puerta sonó provocando que me sobresaltase, y parte de las lechugas que estaba cortando saltasen por los aires. Lo sé, soy una exagerada; pero por más que anticipaba su llegada, en el momento preciso, mi cuerpo se sobrecogía y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora.

Me apresuré a limpiarme las manos y recoger un poco el estropicio que había formado. Unos segundos después, caminé rapidamente para abrirle la puerta.

- Hola…- saludó, con una maldita voz ronca, y su maldita sonrisa ladeada en los labios, mientras permanecía apoyado con una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta, mirándome de arriba abajo con un brillo de lujuria en su mirada.

- Hola…- musité yo, quizás con más excitación en mi voz de la que hubiese preferido. Pero verlo ahí, tan malditamente sexy, no pude evitarlo. Mordiendo mi labio traté de contener mis ganas de lanzarme a él, pero mi deseo fue mayor y, estirando la mano, me aferré al cuello de su camisa y tiré de él hasta estrellar por fin sus deliciosos labios contra los míos.

- Te extrañé…- confesé con un quejumbroso susurro cuando, después de deleitarme con sus labios, permanecimos unidos por nuestras frentes.

- Yo también te extrañé…- contestó de igual manera y, dicho eso, volvió a besarme, pero en esta ocasión, empujándome suavemente obligándome a entrar dentro, para cerrar, como se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, la puerta de una patada tras de él.

- Edward…- gemí, aún batallando con sus labios, mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían mi contorno, pasando sutilmente por mis pechos hasta descansarlas finalmente sobre mis nalgas.

- Me encanta cuando te pones este conjuntito - susurró candentemente, el muy maldito, apretando la piel expuesta de mis glúteos que no cubría el pantaloncito de algodón, provocando, en el acto, que nuestras caderas se enfrentasen y su sexo, bastante animado por cierto, presionara sobre mi vientre.

- Si seguimos así no cenaremos.. - conseguí decir en un momento en él que dejó mis labios para dedicarse a mi cuello, llevándose, de paso, algunos gemidos de mi parte.

- Ya estoy dando buena cuenta de lo que más me apetece comer - me contestó, casi en un susurró, sin dejar de besar y morder mi cuello.

- Oh, Edward…- gemí largamente, pero haciendo acopio de mi mayor fuerza de voluntad, llevé mis manos a su pecho y lo separé…- pórtese usted bien, Señor Cullen, o no le dejaré degustar el postre…- le medio amenacé, aunque casi convenciéndome más a mí misma en soltarlo a que lo hiciera él.

- Hum… degustar el postre… no sé si podré esperar a los postres…- me respondió tratando de acortar la distancia que había interpuesto entre nosotros con la intención de morderme los labios.

-Ah, ah…- le regañé negando y estirando los brazos para impedir que llegase a mis labios - Cena, ¿recuerdas?, además estoy hambrienta - le dije cuando él puso un fingido puchero por no dejarlo salirse con la suya.

- Ah, esta bien, pero tú te lo pierdes…- me contestó el muy… pero antes de que le protestara consiguió acortar la distancia y llevando mis manos a mi espalda me apresó..- quieta fierecilla… - me susurró en tono burlón antes de estrellar nuevamente sus labios con los mío….

Ay, Dios… como me encendía cuándo hacía eso. Ese lado dominante era sin duda lo que más me atraía de él, su seguridad en lo que quería y cómo lo quería, todo ese aura de poder me hacia estremecer…-. Edward…- gemí en sus labios y no sé de donde sacó la fuerza, y la destreza, para seguir sosteniendo mis manos tras mi espalda y con la otra impulsarme para quedar enganchada a su cintura.

Inmediatamente nuestros sexos se encontraron, y a estas alturas, yo había perdido mi voluntad; era tan exquisita la sensación que me recorría que me dejé envolver por ella y con verdadera lujuria comencé a besarlo…

- Sí, eso es cariño… cenaremos después, no puedo estar un segundo más si tenerte - murmuraba sin dejar del todo de besarme y caminando hasta…¿dónde?

- Edward…- volví a gemir y entonces sentí que soltaba mis brazos lo que me permitió rodearlo por el cuello y enredar mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

- No te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado - me susurró apoyándome sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- Mmmmh…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir mientra él comenzaba a subir mi camiseta y me dejaba con el pecho al descubierto para él.

- Amo tus pechos - murmuró antes de irse a ellos y con una delicadeza casi dolorosa, comenzó a acariciarlos y lamerlos. Toda mi piel se estremecía ante su contacto, era tan delicioso sentir el frío que dejaba tras abrasarme primero con su lengua que, sin poder evitarlo, gemí y me arqueé dándole involuntariamente más acceso..- Eres deliciosa, mi Bella… Eres adictiva; llevo todo el día pensando en devorarte, no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza ni un segundo…- me confesó, apenas con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de masajear y succionar mis pechos, mirándome con una mirada enfebrecida por el deseo…

- Yo…OH, Edward…- volví a gemir cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi estómago y llegar a mi sexo que seguía cubierto por el pantaloncito mientras con la otra seguía acariciando uno de mis pechos.

- Dios, estás tan húmeda…- murmuró y pude sentir como su piel se estremecía y esa sensación me la traspasó de inmediato sintiendo en el acto una corriente eléctrica bajar por toda mi espina dorsal…

- Oh, Dios….Edward…- gemí al sentir semejante latigazo de placer y él no hizo otra cosa que seguir masajeándome sobre el pantalón, de tal manera, que estaba apunto de hacerme venir.

- No, aún no preciosa, quiero estar dentro de ti -murmuró dejando mi sexo e invitándome a elevarme un poco para poder, al fin, deshacerse de esa prenda que entorpecía nuestros deseos… Él se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para poder dejar su erección en libertad; provocando que mis manos, involuntariamente, fueran a su encuentro ganándome en el acto un gruñido de placer por parte de él…- Oh, nena, me pones a mil….- susurró a duras penas; ya en la punta pude sentir esa pequeña gota que demostraba la carga de excitación que sentía, y sin poder evitarlo y con un deseo descomunal de sentirlo dentro, lo posicioné para que con un simple empujón se adentrara en mí…

- Oh Dios….- gemimos lo dos al unísono… Era tan deliciosa la sensación de esa invasión, que cerré los ojos y me arqueé disfrutando de esa sensación recorriendo y despertando cada una de las terminaciones nerviosa que hay bajo mi piel, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro toda su longitud adentrándose lentamente en mi vientre….

Nada más que gemidos y jadeos comenzaron salir de nuestras bocas mientras nos besábamos y hacíamos el amor sobre la encimera de mi cocina, de la manera más excitante que jamás la había hecho, aunque, con él, todas eran más y mejor…

-No puedo creer... que me hayas hecho... el amor sobre la encimera….- conseguí decir entrecortadamente cuando, después de un largo rato sintiendo el mayor de los placeres, estallaba en otro descomunal orgasmo…- no podré cocinar de nuevo sin tener el recuerdo..- le confesé y él, aún con su cara enterrada entre mis pechos, rió provocando que de nuevo esa parte de mi piel se estremeciera.

- No sabes cuánto me provocas Swan, sería capaz de estar haciéndote el amor todo el día, en todos los sitios; nunca termino de saciarme de ti, eres mi perdición…

¡Dios!, oírlo decir eso era algo que me hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

- Bella…- al rato, cuando ya los dos conseguimos normalizar nuestra respiración, su voz volvió a sonar sombría - no quería decirte esto aquí y así, pero es imposible verte y frenar el deseo que me provoca poseerte.

- Edward …- susurré temiéndome lo peor.

- Mañana regresa - terminó diciendo sin llegar a mirarme a los ojos -. Siento decírtelo, odio decírtelo, pero no quiero mentirte…- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Yo, no por esperar la noticia, dejé de sentirme peor. En el acto sentí que algo volvía a resquebrajarse, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada; lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma y él me amaba a mí. Tenía que acostumbrarme cuanto antes a que tendría que compartirlo, es más, ni siquiera podría reclamarlo...

- Bella…- mi nombre sonó tan triste en sus labios… Estaba completamente segura que él se estaba sintiendo, al menos, igual de mal que yo. Sólo confiaba en que esa sensación que Alice tenía de que yo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión fuese cierta, aunque por ahora, su compromiso con Ángela fuera más fuerte que lo que sentía por mí…

Esa fue la última noche que pasamos juntos abrazados, solo sintiéndonos, oliéndonos, acariciándonos, ya no hubo más sexo. Era más la necesidad de sentirnos cerca el uno del otro que de dejarnos llevar por el deseo… Y juntos, abrazados, dormimos por última vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despidió dándome un último beso, esta vez no hubo notas. Ni siquiera me permitió levantarme de la cama, desde ella se despidió y me dijo que me amaba mil veces antes de desaparecer por la puerta… Ya era un hecho, esa relación que habíamos tenido comenzaba a ser de otra manera.

Ángela regresó esa misma tarde, aunque me llamaron de la casa de los Cullen para invitarme a la cena de bienvenida, me excusé diciéndoles que estaba constipada y que tenía muchísimo trabajo atrasado. El contratiempo del programa me vino como anillo al dedo, ya que ninguno puso en duda mis palabras… Aún así, Ángela me llamó en cuanto se enteró, preocupándose por mi salud. No negaré que volver a escuchar su voz hizo que me sintiera una miserable; ella había confiado en mí y yo se lo pagaba enamorándome de su hombre y lo que era peor… convirtiéndome en su amante.

El resto de la semana me la pasé evitando encontrarme con ella, aunque su insistencia en que quedásemos al menos a tomar un café o comer me lo hacía cada vez más difícil. Tampoco había tenido ocasión de ver a Edward, trataba de evitarlo aunque todas las noches recibía un mensaje de texto de él deseándome las buenas noches y recordándome que me amaba … Sí, me amaba, pero yo dormía sola cada noche y así sería hasta que él cediera o yo no aguantara…

Afortunadamente pude escudarme en el trabajo, es más, esa misma semana viajaba con James a distintos lugares donde pensábamos realizar las fotos para el nuevo producto. Algo que a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia cuando se lo dije a través de una llamada que él me hizo, para pedir que nos viéramos, ya que tenía una cena de trabajo y Ángela no asistiría, lo que le dejaba toda la noche libre…

-No entiendo como es que siempre tienes que ir tú - me reprochó cuando me levanté de la cama desnuda para ir al baño…- Tienes personal, manda a otro en tu lugar…

-No es así como trabajo, Edward - le dije mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Desde que había llegado después de esa cena, era notable su molestia por el asunto -. Superviso cada detalle de las campañas, siempre lo he hecho y no pienso dejar de hacerlo - Ni siquiera me volví; me sentía verdaderamente frustrada; él estaba ahí, sí, apoyado en el cabecero de mi cama con su desnudez sólo cubierta desde su cadera por la fina sábana, pero… no estaba en mi vida, sino en la de ella… Oí como bufaba inconforme.

Tomé el vaso que tenía en el baño y lo llené de agua para beber un poco, sentía la garganta seca, y no sólo por los muchos gemidos que me arrancaba cada vez que me hacía el amor, sino por ese sabor amargo de no estar haciendo lo debido.

- Me voy a volver loco en tu ausencia - susurró cerca de mi oído de pronto, abrazándome desde atrás. Yo cerré los ojos y de nuevo experimenté como toda mi piel se activaba ante su contacto. Con que facilidad mi cuerpo me traicionaba ante su presencia. Podía llevarme semanas sin estar con él, evitándolo, pero en el momento en el que lo tenía delante, mi cuerpo se rendía como si de su dueño se tratase.

- Sabíamos que esto sería así - conseguí decir tratando de frena el impulso de volverme y apresar su labios.

- Se me hace más duro de lo que imaginaba - respondió él retirando el cabello de mi hombro para besarlo, provocando que mi piel se estremeciese de nuevo - Toda esta semana sin vernos ha sido una tortura y ahora… vuelves a desaparecer…

- No desaparezco, Edward - dije volviéndome y encarándolo - sólo es trabajo, en una semana, poco más, estaré de vuelta…

- Pero vas con él… - dijo mostrando su verdadero temor -. Odio saber que él te tendrá cerca, podrá disfrutar de tu compañía, comeréis juntos , cenaréis juntos, pasearéis juntos… seguro, que hasta saldréis alguna noche…

- Edward…

- Ardo de celos, Bella…- me confesó clavando sus dedos en mi cadera -, ardo de celos porque cualquiera puede compartir contigo más de lo que yo comparto… Me da miedo que te des cuenta que lo nuestro no merece la pena… Él sí puede darte lo que yo no puedo, él…

- Esa no es mi culpa, Edward… - le corté, ya no podía soportar seguir escuchando lo que decía, cuando él era el que tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas…- tú eres el que haces que sea así… - le recriminé.

En seguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho al ver como su rostro se ensombrecía. ¡Dios!, esto era más complicado de lo que parecía. No es que quisiera estar reprochándole cada cinco minutos el porqué de esta relación tan peculiar, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Dios, lo amaba tanto! Y no poder hacer todo eso que él había enumerado por su terquedad en querer seguir adelante con esa promesa, con esa farsa, con esa locura... Me enfurecía.

- Es cierto…- dijo de pronto con una voz fría, dura…- no sé lo que estoy diciendo - de pronto, sus manos fueron aflojando su agarre hasta finalmente desaparece de mi cuerpo, me miró con ojos vacíos, sin vida, y se separó…- será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que pierdas horas de sueño por mi culpa - dijo mirándome una última vez antes de girarse y comenzar a vestirse en la habitación... en silencio.

Yo me quedé allí, callada, sintiendo como mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente bajo mi pecho; notando de nuevo ese pellizco disconforme en el estómago, pero incapaz de moverme. Desde mi posición podía ver todo sus movimientos, aún cuando él estaba de espaldas a mí. Era tan doloroso verlo partir, ver como levantaba de nuevo esa barrera ante mí, y más, sabiendo que se iba molesto; pero no podía seguir humillándome, al menos, mantendría mi orgullo intacto. Era lo único que podía hacer para no derrumbarme y caer al suelo en un mar de lágrimas delante de él…

Salí del baño cuando vi que terminaba de arreglarse, era mejor ir hacía él, que esperar ansiosa a ver que haría. Se volvió justo cuando terminaba de colocarme una pequeña bata para cubrir mi desnudez.

- Supongo que ya no nos veremos hasta que regreses - aseguró clavando sus ojos en los míos, yo no pude más que bajar la mirada al suelo. En verdad, en un par de días emprendería ese viaje y aún faltaba muchas cosas que preparar.

- Salgo pasado mañana, pero tengo aún muchas cosas pendiente -. Casi susurré dándole a entender que si nos veíamos desde luego no sería por mí.

- Claro…- susurró en respuesta -. Bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar…- dijo y pude notar como acortaba la distancia entre nosotros - Espero que tengas un buen viaje - susurró y, levantando mi mentón, presionó sus labios con los míos…

Mi corazón latió dolorosamente bajo mi pecho al sentir ese beso tan amargo, un beso que sabia a despedida, un beso que sabía a añoranza, un beso que sabía a decepción… - Te veré a la vuelta…- volvió a decir, más serio de lo que me gustaría, antes de dejar mis labios y presionar con los suyos sobre mi frente… Mis ojos enseguida se aguaron ante ese acto. Quería retenerlo, quería gritarle que no se fuera, que pasara esta noche conmigo, pero tragué el nudo que ese beso me estaba provocando y contuve mi deseo… No podía estar siempre mendigando su amor, aceptaría lo que me diera, sin exigencias, pero sin humillaciones… aunque me destrozara el alma.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el frío que dejó su marcha. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de él, hizo que algo me atravesara por completo partiéndome, figuradamente, por dos. Una vez más tenté a la suerte tratándolo de forzar a algo que cada vez se me antojaba más difícil. Él no la dejaría… aún reprochándome el no poder estar juntos como si de mi culpa se tratase, él no cedía, y esto me lo había dejado bien claro.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con mi equipo como siempre, para dejar todo bien controlado antes de partir. Con James quedé para salir al día siguiente juntos al aeropuerto, después de todo, debía de dar gracias a Dios por tenerlo a él a mi lado.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Nicole después de golpear.

- Claro, adelante Nicole , pasa.

- Aquí te traigo los informes que me pediste y he metido todo los datos de los lugares a los que vais en este pen.

- Muy bien, gracias - le contesté casi sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla donde trabajaba en una memoria sobre todo lo que llevábamos realizado del proyecto.

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, Ángela ha vuelto a llamar e insiste en que le devuelvas la llamada. - Inmediatamente captó toda mi atención..- Ya le he dicho que estabas muy ocupada, pero aún así ha insistido..

- Aaah… está bien, ahora la llamaré - le contesté tratando de organizar en mi mente que es lo que hablaría con ella…- puedes retirarte Nicole, gracias - la despedí y ella, tan eficiente como siempre, se fue regalándome una sonrisa.

Me quedé por un rato pensando en que le diría, llevaba más de una semana tratando de quedar conmigo y yo buscaba excusas continuamente incapaz de enfrentarla. Pero ya iba siendo hora, no podía seguir con esta actitud si no quería que sospechase algo.

- Hola, ¿Ángela? - la saludé nada más descolgarme el teléfono.

- ¡Oh, Bella, al fin te dignas en contestarme, mujer !…- me reprochó en todo de broma lo que me hizo sonreír. En verdad, Ángela era tan cálida que era difícil no dejarse impregnar por esa sensación al estar con ella..

- Pues usted dirá señorita ¿a qué se debe tanta insistencia, será que ha descubierto en su viaje qué está enarmonada de mí? - le respondí siguiendo su broma, al menos, así me sentía más relajada.

- Oh Bella, como crees… eres hermosa, y estás de muerte… pero…

- ¡Ángela! - le corté casi con un grito, pude oír su dulce y relajada risa a través de la línea, lo que me hizo reír a mi también.

- Ok, Bella, no me digas que no …plis… almuerza conmigo hoy - me pidió y hasta podía imaginar su cara al pedirlo -. No he querido importunarte desde que llegué porque sabía que estabas muy ocupada, pero Edward me ha dicho que partes de viaje, y quisiera verte antes de que te fueras.

- Ah… Edward…- balbuceé como tonta sintiendo de golpe como mi corazón, hasta ese momento tranquilo, volvía a latir furioso - sí, es cierto, salgo mañana de viaje.

- ¿Entonces, me concedes el honor? - preguntó con un fingido sollozo.

- Claro - le respondí con una sonrisa. No podía seguir dándole largas, además, cuanto antes afrontara esa conversación, mejor -. Decide tú el lugar y allí nos vemos.

- ¡Oh, estupendo! - respondió ella entusiasmada - Para que no tengas que alejarte mucho de la oficina, ¿qué te parece si quedamos en el Italiano de la esquina?

- Claro, me parece perfecto.

- Pues te veo allí Bella, tengo muchas ganas de verte - dijo por último.

- Yo también Ángela - le dije, aunque realmente, era la última persona a la que quería ver; no sabía si podría soportar su presencia sin sentirme verdaderamente asqueada por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Una hora más tarde atravesé la puerta del Italiano y paseando la vista por todo el salón reparé en la chica que estaba sentada junto al ventanal.

- Buenas tardes Señorita, ¿desea una mesa?- me preguntó el encargado.

- Ah, no se preocupe, ya me esperan - le contesté y caminé hasta llegar a ella.

- Hola, morenaza…¿estás sola? - le susurré al oído siguiendo la broma lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Oh, Bella!… qué susto me has dado - dijo llevándose la mano al corazón - Pensé que estaban ligando conmigo - me respondió siguiendo la broma lo que nos hizo reír a las dos. Me alegré de que esa pequeña broma ayudara a relajar la angustia que sentía en mi interior - Pero mírate, ¡qué guapa éstas! - exclamó y, extendiendo sus brazos, me invitó a abrazarla. Yo me incliné y la abracé.

- Tú también lo estás - le respondí. Verdaderamente se veía radiante. Había algo en sus ojos que no tenía cuando se marchó, seguramente volver a ver a Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, pensé dolorosamente-. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? - le pregunté separándome y tomando asiento frente a ella… Enseguida el camarero llegó y nos tomó nota del pedido.

Pues muy bien Bella, la verdad que ya echaba mucho de menos a mis padres, aunque…- se acercó para susurrarme - …a los dos días de estar allí, ya estaba deseando volver…- me confesó, lo que me hizo sonreí -. No te imaginas lo pesados que pueden llegar a ser y la paliza que me dieron porque Edward no había podido acompañarme - saber eso volvió a estrujarme el estómago.

- Hombre, supongo que querían verlo - dije tratando de disimular.

- Sí, ellos adoran a Edward, a veces creo que lo quieren más que a mí - dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Nah, seguro que no…- le contesté pero igual comencé a tener consciencia de todo lo que Edward significaba para todos ellos; no sólo a ella como novio y prometido, si no a sus padres, que seguro lo querían como un hijo.

-Menos mal que algunos de mis compañeros también se quedaron allí, pues también tenían familia y me hicieron este tiempo más ameno. ¿Sabes?, algún día te los presentaré, son tan… tan divertidos..- me dijo y de verdad que me sorprendía con la alegría que hablaba de ellos.

La comida llegó y no tardamos en dar cuenta de ella. Ángela continuó contándome todo lo que había hecho en Chicago lo que me hizo sentir más cómoda, incluso divertida.

- ¡Ah, Bella!, que tonta... - Dijo de pronto tras terminar con su postre -. Casi olvido la razón por la que quería verte - y volviéndose, tomó su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en él…

Yo la miraba sin entender mientras acababa con el mío. Hasta que ella sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta, lo que me hizo casi atragantarme.

- Oh no, Ángela , ¿no será…? - le dije temiendo que se hubiese molestado en comprarme algo. Ya lo que me faltaba.

- No seas tonta, Bella, ¡aceptado!, en cuanto lo vi pensé en ti - me dijo ofreciéndome la cajita.

- Oh, Ángela, la verdad, esto me violenta… - le confesé

- Por favor…- me suplicó con la mirada.

Con manos temblorosa tomé la caja y mirándola mortificada comencé a desenvolverlo. Abrí la pequeña cajita y no puede evitar emocionarme al ver una delicada pulsera de donde pendía un dije con forma de estrella.

- En cuanto lo ví no pude resistirme. La estrella significa que obtendrás todo lo que deseas, y eso espero para ti Bella, que todos tus deseos se cumplan.

No pude evitar quedarme mirando a aquella pequeña estrella que relucía sobre mi mano. Cumpliría todos mis deseos. Volví a repetir en mi mente. Mis deseos, pero eso era algo que a ella le haría daño, mi más profundo deseo era que Edward tuviera el valor de dejarla y se uniera a mí. Inmediatamente mis ojos se anegaron, no podía ser, cómo podía estar haciéndole esto a ella.

- Bella…- me llamó con un deje de preocupación en la voz…- Bella, ¿no te gusta?

- Qué…- apenas musité y mis ojos se enfrentaron a los suyos, unos profundos pozos negros que me miraban tiernamente, emocionada, y con cierto brillo alegre.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - me preguntó inclinándose hacía mí y retirando una lágrima traicionera que surcaba mi mejilla - Es sólo un detalle Bella, si no te gusta…

- No…sí… - me apresuré a contestar sintiendo como todo mi interior se desquebrajaba -… es, es muy bonito Ángela de verdad, pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo...

- Por favor, Bella - me pidió entristecida y, tomando la pulsera, me la colocó -. Así siempre te acordarás de mí cuando la veas - Y de nuevo la culpa que me golpeaba.

Que cruel broma del destino el haberme hecho entrar en su vida, para acabar destruyéndola, o destruyéndome.

De pronto el sonido de su móvil nos devolvió a la realidad.

- Hola, mi amor… - oí que contestaba, inmediatamente me envaré, ella me miró y se disculpó con la mirada mientras seguía escuchando - claro… no tardes - le oí que decía.

¡Dios!, no podía ser cierto. Él iba a venir, ¿a qué jugaba?

- Entonces, ¿te gusta? - preguntó Ángela devolviéndome a la conversación.

Pero yo tenia todos mis sentidos puestos en su llegada; mi corazón latía casi dolorosamente bajo mi pecho, sentía que mi manos sudaba - Sí...claro, gracias - alcancé a decir cuando de pronto lo vi llegar.

Ahí estaba, tan impresionante como siempre, con ese elegante traje gris que lo hacía ver mucho mas sexy, venia con las gafas de sol puestas, las que acabó de quitarse al llegar. Él, aún, no nos había visto y yo sentía que mi pulso se disparaba, ¡Dios! Hasta la respiración comenzaba a fallarme.

- Disculpa Ángela - dije dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándome - voy un momento al baño.

- Claro , ve tranquila, Edward no tiene que tardar.

- De acuerdo, ahora regreso -. Me escabullí entre las mesas tratando de evitar su camino. A Dios gracias, él no reparó en mí y en unos segundos, volvía a sentirme a salvo..

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿por qué..? - repetía agarrada al lavabo - ¡Ahhh! - grité soltando la tensión. Pero me sentía malditamente mal. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho sin poder evitarlo, no podía ni soportaba esta tensión.

De pronto sentí que la puerta del baño se abría.

- Bella…- La sangre se congeló en mis venas al oírlo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. En serio, ni sé qué decir. Esta historia me tiene cambiando de sentimientos prácticamente a cada párrafo, lo amo, lo odio, quisiera que ella lo atrapase, y otras veces quisirea que le dé una patada y se de valor, a veces odio a Angela por que les impide ser libres y felices, pero luego la ves tan dulce y sincera, ¿de verdad está con él por egoísmo?, no sé porqué me cuesta creerlo. No sé chicas, es por lo que me fascina esta historia, no sé realmente qué decir...

Y, como anuncié al principio, me gustaría dedicarlo a tres personas en especial ( y no precisamente por su contenido)

A Alisanees, por ser una chica valiente y decidida. No todas hubiesemos tomados esas decisiones como lo has hecho tú Ale, eres admirable por no dejarte llevar por los miedos a dar un paso hacia delante. No hay que conformarse sin haber luchado antes. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

A Carelymh, porque nos hace tías fanfikeras de un niño que sin duda será precioso. Oye! ni se te ocurra ponerle Edward Cullen José (inserte apellidos) como nombre...eh! que ese lo tengo reservado para mí por si mi marido se sale con la suya de tener otro bebe, aunque borracha e inconsciente me tiene que pillar para que eso ocurra ;) Felicidades cariño, gracias por compartir tu dicha conmigo.

Y por último, y no menos importante, a mi prima Mari. Mariiiiii... nadie es profeta en su tierra, nunca he contado con eso, por esa razón, es para mí mucho más importante que tú, una prima hermana a la que quiero mucho, hayas dedicado tu escaso tiempo a leer una de mis historias sin juzgarme, y muchísimo más importante saber, por tu propia boca, que te ha encantado hasta el punto de haberte leido ya todas las demás historias y comenzar a llamarme " la escritora" AWWW. Sé que tardarás en leer esto, porque esperas que esté finalizada, joia ¬¬, pero estoy tan sumamente emocionada que no he podido evitarlo. Gracias Mari, y bienvenida al mundo Fic. Te quiero. Esta noche nos juntamos para nuestras caminatas, nos vamos a quedar como dos yogurines... jajajajajja.

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Poder compartir esta historia con vosotras me hace disfrutarla el doble, GRACIAS.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana. **

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	36. Chapter 36 Melancolía

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores! aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento todos los rr que me quedaron por contestar, no me lo toméis a mal por favor, lo que resta del mes me va a resultar muy complicado. Así que aprovecho por aquí para agradeceros todos esos comentarios que tanto alegran mis días. Gracías de corazón, son un bálsamo, os lo puedo asegurar.

Hoy además quisiera dar las gracias muy especialmente a ese grupo de chicas que están luchando, de una manera efectiva, contra los plagios. Muchísismas gracias por hacerme sentir protegida, al haber sido agraviada con el plagio de mi historia " Secreto de una traición" ya que desde aquí, en FF, parecen no velar por la seguridad de las que, de una manera totalmente desinteresada, contribuimos a que esta pag sea más seguida. Gracias Nachi y al resto de grupo. Deseo de todo corazón que vuestra labor sea premiada y agradecida por todas las autoras.

Y este es un mensaje que me gustaria haceros llegar a vosotras las lectoras, ya seais silenciosas o no, y particularmente a aquellas que, por el hecho de que les encanten las historias, se toman la libertad de hacer un copia y pega. ¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo se puede tardar en teclear las letras que dan forma a una historia? En el mejor de los casos, y me pondría como ejemplo, escribir un solo capítulo puede llevar de cuatro a seis horas seguidas tecleando. Sí, porque no se trata sólo de plasmar una idea, no sólo se trata de conseguir que los sentimientos que quieres hacer llegar consigan hacerlo, lo más duro es el tiempo que eso nos lleva. Las historias no se escriben solas por el hecho de pensarlas, detras de ellas siempre hay diez dedos que durante horas teclean sin descanso, después, como es en mi caso, de tener una agotadora jornada laboral, seguida de mi labor como madre, esposa y ama de casa. Precisamente en esa historia ha habido capítulos que me han obligado a ir a trabajar sin siquera haber pegado un ojo. Y el esfuerzo en verdad lo hago con gusto, porque amo escribir, pero es doloroso ver que no lo tengáis en cuenta y que nos pagueis ese esfuezo usando nuestras historias para disfrutar de un mérito que no mereceis. Si en verdad os ha gustado tanto una historia, lo mejor que podéis hacer por ella es recomendarla, como hago yo con las historias que me gustan, recomendarlas a mis amigas. Doy por hecho que este mensaje no molestará a la mayoria, porque me consta que sois consciente del esfuerzo que conlleva, aun así, necesitaba expresarlo.

Y ahora sí, perdonad mi abuso, os dejo ya con el capi esperando que sea de vuestro agrado.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XXXVI. Melancolía.

-No…no…no puedes.. - comencé a balbucear presa de la histeria.

- ¡Shhhss!, tranquila Bella - me susurró acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Yo comencé a sentir como el aire me faltaba, sentía el corazón bombear frenéticamente bajo mi pecho, todo comenzaba a darme vuelta. No podía con esto. ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero ni eso podía… sólo sentía ese ahogo asfixiante - Tranquilízate mi amor, Bella, por favor… - le oía pedirme suplicante pero era incapaz de hacer lo que me pedía.

De pronto sus brazos me apresaron, enseguida el embriagante aroma de su perfume impactó en mis fosa nasales y, cómo si de un bálsamo se tratase, el aire comenzó a entrar en mis pulmones con más regularidad…- Tranquila, Bella, tranquila… - oía que me susurraba mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba mi pelo y la otra me mantenía firmemente sujeta pegada a él.

Poco a poco toda la tensión acumulada fue desapareciendo dando paso a que ese sollozo necesitado brotase al fin de mi pecho, y allí, entre sus brazos, comencé a llorar; a llorar por sentirme así, a llorar por ella, a llorar por vernos en esta situación.

- Bella, mi amor… - volvió a susurrarme, podía sentir como su voz se teñía de dolor - no puedo verte así…- aflojó su agarre y con la mano que acariciaba mi cabello me hizo elevar la cara para que lo mirase -. Bella, mírame - me ordenó pero sin levantar un ápice la voz.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sollozando sintiendo como mis ojos ardían -. ¿Por qué me haces esto? - aunque era incapaz de separarme de sus brazos, de esos en los que sí me sentía segura, le reprochaba el hacerme sentir así…-. Ella está ahí, Edward, ¿cómo nos haces esto? - seguía reprochándole entre lágrimas.

- Ella no me ha visto, Bella. Y sí, sé que está mal, ¡maldita sea! pero no soportaba la idea de que te fueras sin verte, no lo soporto - su voz sonaba rasgada, dolida, atormentada…

- Pero Edward…

- Sólo necesitaba verte, no podía estar un segundo más sin verte… - mientras él hablaba y seguía sujetándome con fuerzas, notaba como mi cuerpo se iba relajando, como mi estómago volvía a asentarse y mis sollozos iban disminuyendo. Sólo necesitaba aspirar profundamente para seguir calmándome con su olor -. Cuando llegué, antes de ver dónde estabais…- continuó diciendo -… vi que entrabas en el baño, y que ella estaba de espalda a la entrada. Ella no me ha visto, Bella, por eso me he atrevido a entrar.

De pronto comenzó a subir la mano que me sujetaba por la espalda y la llevó hasta ahuecar mi rostro -. Sabía que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía de abrazarte, de besarte - y diciendo eso acortó la distancia que lo separaba de mis labios y comenzó a besarme, tierna y delicadamente, apenas roces, pero que inmediatamente me hicieron cerrar los ojos -. Bella, no me culpes por querer sentir esto - murmuró sobre mis labios presionando en esta ocasión con más fuerza, pidiendo acceso tímidamente con su lengua.

Un acceso que no tardé en darle porque de nuevo estábamos él y yo solos, con nuestro amor, con nuestra necesidad, en nuestro propio mundo dónde nadie, ni ningún remordimiento, tenía cabida; y como todas las veces me entregué, casi más necesitada que él, a esos besos; sintiendo como sus manos se deslizaban de mi cara y volvían a abrazarme; pero no con lujuria, sino con necesidad, con fuerza, apretándome contra él como si quisiera que mi cuerpo se tatuase en el suyo… Y yo, llevada por la inmensa satisfacción de que un ser tan maravilloso me quisiera de esa manera, llevé mis manos hasta rodear su cuello para hacer nuestro abrazo y nuestro beso mucho más profundo.

- Bella…- susurró mi nombre en un momento en el que la maldita falta de aire nos hizo separar nuestras bocas - perdóname, no quiero que sigamos molestos. No debí hablarte así anoche… yo…

- Shhsss - le hice callar y de nuevo me perdí en sus labios, apenas unos roces, pero tan exquisitos que estremecían - Lo sé, todo está bien -. Le aseguré para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- ¿Estás más tranquila? -. Me preguntó rozando su frente contra la mía dejando pequeños besos en mi nariz.

- Sí, pero no vuelvas hacer algo así, me pone verdaderamente nerviosa, por favor - le rogué.

Volvió a separarse -¿Sabes lo qué más odio de esto? - me preguntó con una mirada atormentada, entristecida -. Que ella es una gran mujer - me confesó sorprendiéndome.

Ya sabía que Ángela es una gran mujer pero oírlo decir de sus labios… dolió.

- ¿La quieres mucho, verdad? - le pregunté tragándome el nudo que se me había formado.

- Sí la quiero, Bella, pero… no como mujer -. De nuevo volvió a sorprenderme. - Ya te he dicho que no la amo, nunca la he amado, pero sé reconocer una gran mujer si la tengo delante y ella lo es. Y eso es lo que me impide dejarla Bella, entiéndeme. Ella…ella está así por mi culpa, si al menos estuviera bien, si supiera que ella podría ser feliz con otra persona pero… yo le prometí… - de pronto se separó y su rostro comenzó a contraerse evocando los recuerdos -. No te imaginas lo que sentí mientras ella aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Bella, no se lo deseo a nadie y todo por no haber sido tajante en mi decisión y buscar otra manera de dejarla.

- Shhhss - siseé para que callase de nuevo. Hoy más que nunca entendía a lo que se refería. Sobretodo, cuando al llevar mi mano a sus labios para hacerlo callar, vi la pulsera con esa pequeña estrella colgando brillante - No digas nada Edward, lo sé - Le dije tratando de reconfortarlo -. Será mejor que salga, va a extrañar mi tardanza-.

- Sí, será mejor - dijo no muy convencido acortando de nuevo nuestra distancia -Bella…- me llamó, lo que me hizo mirarlo de nuevo - Tú eres también una gran mujer y a ti si que no puedo evitar amarte - me confesó y de nuevo mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás y cambiar las cosas, Bella, pero no puedo…

Me quedé pensando en como hubiese sido todo si él no hubiese estado comprometido, si Ángela no estuviese en su vida, pero… ¿nos hubiésemos conocido entonces?

- Tal vez, si cambiaras las cosas, nunca nos hubiésemos conocido Edward - le contesté.

- Tienes razón - sonrió tristemente tras pensarlo unos segundos - fui a Miami como escape de esta vida.

- Ves - le contesté con una sonrisa, me pasé la mano por los ojos para apartar una lágrima traicionera y le dí un último beso; un último beso que él extendió hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Me vas a asfixiar una día de estos - le reproché en tono de broma separándome.

- Tú tienes la culpa por tener unos labios tan exquisitos - respondió haciéndome sonrojar hasta lo imposible -. Eres más preciosa aún cuando te sonrojas.

- ¡Ah, ya márchate Edward! o no saldremos de aquí - le empujé hacía la puerta. Pero antes de cruzarla me atrapó por la nuca y volvió a estrellar sus labios con los mío…

- Lo siento, no podía irme sin sentirlos otra vez -. Y diciendo eso, desapareció metiéndose al baño de caballeros.

Me quedé mirando como desaparecía sonriendo como una tonta. Cómo era posible que me hiciera sentir y cambiar tantas veces de ánimo. Estar con él era como subirse a una montaña rusa, las emociones iban y venían, de arriba a bajo, en espiral, dando vueltas y todas sin parar.

Me giré y me eché un nuevo vistazo. Tenía los labios un poco hinchado y los ojos rojos; tomé el bolso y me puse un poco de colirio, costumbre que mi queridísima Tanya me hizo adquirir desde secundaria. Me retoqué un poco el maquillaje y me apliqué un poco de brillo en los labios para disimularlos. Un último vistazo. ¡Perfecta! De nuevo las mariposas volvieron a revolotear, ahora tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y verlos juntos.

Al salir del baño no pude evitar mirar hacia la otra puerta ¿Estaría aún ahí? Sonreí y respiré profundamente varias veces para aplacar los nervios y comencé a caminar hacia la mesa. Pero que sorpresa me llevé cuando, aún desde la distancia, vi que en la mesa no sólo estaban Ángela y Edward, que al parecer había salido antes que yo, sino mi queridísimo James. ¡Dios! Tengo que hacerle un monumento a ese hombre, era como un ángel para mí.

- Hola - saludé nada más llegar regalándole una gran sonrisa a mi amigo que enseguida palmeó la silla que estaba a su lado para que me sentara. Traté de no mirar mucho Edward pero cuando me senté, y quedé justo en frente de él, pude ver como una vena en la sien le palpitaba más de la cuenta; me acomodé en la silla desviando la mirada.

- Hola preciosa - me saludó James que se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla - No te importa que me haya acoplado ¿verdad? - preguntó inocentón - muero de hambre y cuando fui a buscarte para invitarte Nicole me dijo que ya te habías ido.

- No, claro que no, ¿verdad Ángela? - dije mirando a Ángela, que sonreía mirándome de una manera sospechosa ¿En qué estaría pensando? Edward tensaba la mandíbula y sonrió forzosamente cuando Ángela lo miró. ¡Dios! Que raro era todo esto.

- No, claro. Mi amor ¿tú vas a comer algo? - le preguntó a Edward. Este me miró, y aunque no puedo negar que escucharla decir eso me hizo sentir un pellizco en el estómago, tenía que tratar de relajarme, al fin y al cabo, yo era la otra…

- Sí, picaré algo ¿sí no os importa? - dijo esta vez mirándome a mí.

- No, claro…- contesté tímidamente y enseguida desvié la mirada, no podía soportar la intensidad con la que él me miraba.

- Vaya, ni queriéndolo lo hubiésemos hecho mejor - dijo de pronto Ángela sorprendiéndome - Parece que estemos en una salida de parejas - dijo divertidamente.

- Qué… no. Ángela, por Dios…- traté de corregirla. Miré a James y el muy maldito sonreía de lo más satisfecho mirándome para ver cómo salía de esta, hasta se acomodó en la silla pasando una mano por la mía… Entrecerré los ojos reprochándole… En ese mismo instante noté como Edward comenzaba a removerse nervioso en la silla.. ¡Ay Dios! Dónde me había metido.

- Vamos Bella, a ver cuando te decides, hacéis una linda pareja - seguía diciendo Ángela de lo más divertida.

- Eso mismo le digo yo primita…¡augh! - se quejó James cuando le pegué un pisotón.

Ángela comenzó a reír con una burbujeante risa, mientras James me miraba como pidiéndome explicaciones de porqué le había dado semejante pisotón y Edward apretaba con fuerzas la servilleta con su mano.

- ¡Qué! Es cierto, sólo digo que hacemos una linda pareja - volvió a repetir. Estaba completamente segura que lo hacía para molestar a Edward, sólo él y ahora también Alice, sabían lo que había entre Edward y yo…- además, espero que en este viaje tenga la oportunidad de demostrarte la linda pareja que podemos llegar a ser - añadió moviendo la ceja sugerentemente.

En ese preciso instante, Edward apretaba tanto la servilleta, que al apoyarla dio con el puño en un extremo del tenedor y lo hizo volar por los aires hasta caer tras de él.

- Edward…- le reprochó Ángela mirándolo sorprendida.. - ¿te ocurre algo? - Yo quise que la tierra me tragase, después de los temores que Edward tenía, esto no me favorecía nada.

- Perdón - se disculpó con una voz seria, demasiado seria, mientra me taladraba con la mirada.

- James déjate de tonterías, que sabes que yo no mezclo el trabajo con el placer - aclaré mirando esta vez a Edward quien entrecerró los ojos. ¡Dios!, no se cómo Ángela no se daba cuenta del cruce de miradas.

- Eso es porque aún no has probado lo bueno, preciosa - continuó James con su jueguito - yo rodé los ojos y Ángela parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- Puede que ya tenga de lo bueno - Intervino esta vez Edward lo que provocó que a quien taladrase esta vez con la mirada fuera a él.

- Permíteme que lo dude, Edward - le replicó James adoptando una pose más seria - Si alguien estuviera con esta mujer, te aseguro que no estaría aquí entre nosotros, la tendría como a una reina, no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra, me cuesta dejarla a mí y eso que aún… - dijo enfatizando el "aún" - no me ha dado la oportunidad.

Yo miraba perpleja el cruce de palabras entre los dos gallitos. Sabía que James en el fondo lo estaba provocando, pero de igual manera no me gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.. Edward tensaba la mandíbula y miraba a James como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre él.

- Ya dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera - les pedi a los dos - además, mi vida amorosa es eso, mi vida, y no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga derecho de opinar sobre ella…- les reprendí.

- Tienes razón Bella, disculpa - dijo de pronto Ángela - no debí comenzar con el tema - dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente aunque miró a Edward extrañada…- Y dejando de lado lo de las parejas, ¿cuánto tiempo estaréis de viaje?

- Pues… al menos una semana, quizás algo más… - respondió James. Volvió a acomodarse en la misma postura aún con su mano apoyada sobre mi silla -. Tenemos varias localizaciones posibles pero aún no está todo decidido, al menos, el fin de semana podremos disfrutar tranquilos en San Diego - dijo provocando que Edward se tensara de nuevo.

- ¡OH, San Diego! Que suerte Bella, podrás ir a la playa - dijo Ángela con un suspiro.

- Bueno sí, supongo que sí, aprovecharé el fin de semana para descansar y tostarme un poquito - le contesté con una sonrisa aunque no pude evitar mirar a Edward de soslayo. Se veía tan mortificado.

- En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos Bella, aún quedan cosas que preparar antes de irnos a casa - volvió a intervenir James, esta vez, con un tono más profesional.

- Sí, tienes razón - le secundé, y era cierto, aún quedaban pendientes antes de poder marcharnos tranquilos a la mañana siguiente -, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ángela…- me levanté y la abracé para despedirme -. Ha sido un placer comer contigo y gracias, la pulsera es hermosa - le dije haciendo un movimiento con mi muñeca.

- No hay de que, Bella, me alegra que te haya gustado, y ¡diviértete! No todo es trabajar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahí encuentras a ese chico que te hará suspirar.

Yo me quedé mirándola avergonzada. ¿Suspirar? Si supieras qué quién me hace suspirar es precisamente tu prometido, dije para mí. Finalmente me enderecé y torpemente me quede frente a Edward.

- En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos …- dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla…- Ya nos veremos a mi regreso, le dije pero tratando de mirar a Ángela.

- Claro, que tengas un buen viaje - susurró él. En ese momento James se acercó a Ángela y se despidió de ella dándole un gran abrazo y haciéndola reí y entonces sentí como Edward apretaba una de mis manos lo que me hizo mirarlo sorprendida y temerosa, pero en sus ojos solo vi dolor, como si el hecho de que me fuera le estuviera desgarrando el alma… Yo me perdí en esa mirada por un momento y olvidándome de todo lo abracé y no pude reprimir dejar un beso en su cuello, pude sentir como el apretaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me apreté a él todo lo que pude, queriendo grabar en mi mente todo los que su cuerpo, su calor, su olor me hacían sentir- Te extrañaré…- le susurré y de nuevo sentí como sus manos me agarraban con más fuerza; hasta que finalmente me soltó.

Gracias a Dios, James mantenía a Ángela entretenida, ni siquiera miraba para nosotros solo prestaba atención a algo que él le murmuraba en el oído.

- Bueno James, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - le dije y él en el acto se enderezó y tras dejar un cálido beso en el dorso de la mano de Ángela, se acercó a Edward y le estrechó la mano, pero se podía notar la tensión entres ellos, al menos, por la parte de Edward.

- Que tengan un buen viaje - nos deseo Edward casi sin emoción en la voz, y tratando de pasar lo más rápidamente ese momento, tiré de James y nos alejamos para volver a nuestro trabajo.

- Él no te merece - dijo de pronto mientras entrábamos al hall de las oficinas.

- James, no empieces por favor - le supliqué, bastante mal estaba sabiendo que durante casi dos semanas no lo vería.

- Sólo digo que no te merece, tú mereces a alguien que se sienta orgulloso de llevarte de su brazo, que se sienta orgulloso de decirles a todos que tú eres suya y no de alguien que se tiene que esconder en los baños para robarte un beso.

- James… - mi voz sonó quebrada antes su discurso.

- Sí Bella, yo le vi entrar, y tendréis que tener más cuidado, al igual que yo lo vi, lo podía haber visto cualquiera… No sé en qué piensa Edward. ¿No tiene bastante con tenerte, también te tiene que exponer así?- me reprochó.

- Lo sé James, fue muy arriesgado, pero… ayer no nos despedimos en los mejores términos y creo que la presión nos pudo, pero no se volverá a repetir, te lo aseguro.

- Lo amas ¿verdad? Estás enamorada de él completamente - aseguró en un susurro mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Yo sentí que mi corazón se apretujaba, era cierto, lo amaba demasiado.

- Sé que no está bien - dije apenas con un hilo de voz - pero no puedo evitarlo. Sí lo amo James.

- Mi dulce Bella, que ingrata es la vida - dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y atrayéndome a su cuerpo para refugiarme -. No es justo que Edward sea el dueño de tu amor - yo no pude evitar reír entre lágrimas, me resultaba tan gracioso con ese aire de poeta.

- Eres un payaso - me burlé recuperando de nuevo mi ánimo y agradeciendo a Dios de que James estuviera a mi lado.

- Psee… -contestó divertidamente - y te haré pasar la semana más divertida que jamás hayas pasado. Verás como consigo que te olvides de él por unos días.

- Eso espero - le deseé.. - eso espero.

Y así llegamos a nuestras oficinas y terminamos de organizar lo que quedaba pendiente.

A la mañana siguiente el Chofer de la empresa me recogía y junto a James nos dejaba en el aeropuerto donde nos unimos al equipo técnico que trabajaba con James para hallar las mejores localizaciones.

Tres horas mas tarde íbamos camino al hotel Coronado donde nos hospedaríamos los próximos siete días.

Nada más entrar en la amplia habitación me dejé caer en la inmesa cama que presidía la estancia. Suspirando pasé la vista por toda la habitación. Decorada con colores neutros a base de blancos y grises claros, realmente se respiraba serenidad; la limpieza, la claridad, y los pequeños detalles florales, la hacían acogedora. Aunque sin duda, fue oir el murmullo del mar, cuando tumbada sobre el cochón cerré los ojos por un momento, que me dejé cautivar por una inmensa paz.

Tenía por delante una semana bastante ajetreada. Estábamos a miércoles y sólo el sábado y el domingo podría tomarlos como descanso, ya que el resto de los días correrían entre recorrer el área en busca de vistas que nos inspiraban el guión del anuncio, y las reuniones con los distintos gerentes para poder llevar a cabo dichas grabaciones y sesiones de fotos. Lo que más me animaba es que por delante tenía dos días sin tener que preocuparme de modelos y todo lo que ello implicaba. Por ahora solo James su equipo y yo recorreríamos San Diego con el firme propósito de encontrar las mejores tomas.

De pronto el teléfono de la habitación sonó sacándome de mi momento de abstracción. Con resignación me giré en la cama y contesté.

- ¿Diga? - aunque aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, mi voz sonó cansada, y es como realmente me encontraba.

- ¿_Cansada?_ - la voz de James sonó divertida al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué quieres James? aún no son las seis - le reproché dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

Su divertida risa sonó al otro lado - _Lo sé, disculpa, sólo era para confirmar que habiamos quedado a las seis._

- ¡Estás loco! No hace ni diez minutos que te he dejado en tu habitación ¿cómo es posible que ya tengas dudas? - le recriminé.

-_ No es eso tonta, es que, mientras descansas voy a bajar a dar una vuelta. Sólo queria estar seguro._

- Vas a salir, ¿ahora? -pregunté asombrada. Acaso este chico no descansaba nunca.

- _Es costumbre, en cuanto he salido a la terraza y he visto la maravillosa vista que tenemos, no he podido reprimir las ganas de hacer algunas fotos. Ya sabes, para el albúm personal_ - dijo divertidamente.

- Sí, claro, ahora lo llamáis así. ¿Es guapa? - pregunté con diversión girándome de nuevo quedando estaba vez bocabajo.

Una vez más su suave y sensual risa se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea -_ Creo que me conoces demasiado bien Señorita Swan, y sí, es guapa, no tanto como tú…- _bromeó

- Oh vamos, corta el rollo James, esta bien, ve a ligar por ahí, ¡desesperado! Eso sí, a las seis te quiero en el hall, no quiero cenar sola.

- _Ahí estaré, y por supuesto que no cenarás solas. Nos vemos luego. Que descanses_.

- Adiós, a las seis… -dije ya por último con un hilo de voz y pulsé el botón del inalámbrico para cortar la llamada.

Caminé por el camino empedrado que se abría paso entre los hermosos jardines del hotel que llevaban directo al restaurante exterior. Aunque habíamos quedado en el hall, le envié un mensaje a James para encontrarnos directamente allí ya que me había despertado con tiempo más que suficiente y deseaba caminar un rato antes de encontrarnos.

Aún faltaba media hora para la hora acordada así que decidí dar un paseo por la playa. El estar rodeada de tanta belleza hacía que hasta el camino a la playa se convirtiese en un auténtico placer. El hotel era impresionante, realmente hermoso, manteniendo completamente el encanto victoriano clásico con el que fue construido en 1887, con su inmaculada fachada de madera blanca y los techos de un destacado color rojo, pero aportando las nuevas tecnologías para hacer aún más memorable la estancia en cualquiera de sus habitaciones o villas privadas.

Sobrecogida, quizás, por los azulados, casi rosáceos, tonos del cielo que se confundían con el plateado reflejo del agua, sólo roto por la espuma blanca de las olas, dejé que mi mente volara y de pronto su recuerdo me inundó sumiéndome en una profunda melancolía.

Me abracé a mí misma mientras, descalza, caminaba sobre la fina arena. Como era una cena informal, me había decidido por unos pantalones de lino claro y una camiseta de tirantas blancas, me alegré de sumarle una pashmina de tonos rosados que me pasé por la espalda ya que la noche comenzaba a caer y con ella una suave brisa que me hizo estremecer.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Miré hacía la inmensidad azul del pacifico mientras sentía de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho. Podría todo resultar tan fácil…

Mi pelo danzó movido por la suave brisa mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, sintiendo ya el frío de la arena en mis pies. No pude evitar fruncir mis labios en una triste sonrisa de resignación. Apenas hacia un día que nos habíamos despedido y lo echaba tantísimo de menos, que dolía.

Volví a abrazarme a mí misma tratando de protegerme del estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo, pero era inútil, el frío no era físico, sino emocional, provocado sin duda por su ausencia.

De pronto el sonido del una máquina fotográfica me hizo mirar extrañada hacia mi izquierda y negando con la cabeza sonreí a mi admirador.

- No me tires fotos James - le reproché , aunque mi tono sonó cansado, mientras volvía mi vista al horizonte.

- No puedo evitarlo - me respondió y siguió tirando fotos mientras se aproximaba a mí rodeándome tomando así distintos ángulos y planos.

- En serio, deja de jugar - le regañé mientras me sentaba en la arena. Él al fin dejó de flirtear con la cámara y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - me preguntó con un deje de preocupación - ¿Es por él?

Yo dejé escapar un largo suspiro y sin llegar a mirarlo negué con la cabeza.

- A veces quisiera no sentir esto que siento - susurré sin cambiar la dirección de mi mirada que seguía enfocando a la nada sobre el horizonte - ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos de quien no debemos? - le pregunté realmente triste.

- No tengo respuesta para eso, quizás no es tan difícil, sino que nosotros lo hacemos difícil.

Yo dejé escapar una cansada risa. A veces pensaba lo mismo. Giré mi cara y me quedé mirándolo. James en verdad era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Su rasgos, algo peligrosos, eran excitantes y atrayentes.

- Hubiese sido más fácil si me hubiese enamorado de ti, aún no entiendo porque no lo he hecho, eres estupendo y estás buenísimo - le confesé. Él enfrentó mi mirada con una sonrisa divertida levantando una de sus sexys cejas.

- ¿Está flirteado conmigo Señorita Swan? - preguntó burlón traspasándome con su inmensa e inquietante mirada azul.

Llevada por un impulso, que realmente no sé de donde salió, corté la poca distancias que nos separaba y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Un beso, un suave beso sobre sus labios, pero era inútil, nada se comparaba con el simple roce de los labios de Edward.

Avergonzada y apenada, bajé mi rostro cuando separe mis labios de los suyo.

- Lo siento…

- Shhh..- me hizo callar - No lo sientas Bella.

- Pero…todo seria tan fácil si tú y yo…

- Los dos sabemos que no seria cierto - me cortó - Ahora lo sé, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, aunque odio tener que reconocerlo.

- Y él, ¿él lo es? - pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo realmente contrariada conmigo misma.

- Solo sé que yo no lo sería. ¡Mírate! Eres tan hermosa - dijo ahuecando mi rostro entre sus fuertes y grandes mano - Y aún lo eres más por dentro - sus enigmáticos ojos azules clavándose en mí mirada - Pero yo soy adicto a la belleza Bella, no puedo evitarlo; amo besar unos sensuales labios, como los tuyos, o lamer un pecho exuberante, como los de la rubia que viene caminando por ahí - giré mi cara y efectivamente, una explosiva rubia se acercaba junto a un chico por el camino que llevaba a la playa -. O acariciar un firme trasero, cómo el de aquella morena que corre por la orilla.

Yo sonreí entendiendo la idea. Y sabía que tenía razón, esa era la razón por lo que en verdad James no me atraía.

- No soy hombre de una sola mujer, porque disfruto de todas, porque aún mi corazón no domina mi bragueta - se burló y le di un codazo reprendiéndole.

- Lo sé - le contesté y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el pasaba su brazo por mi espalda para acomodarme.

- Aunque odio admitirlo, en este punto, Edward es más tu tipo de hombre que yo.

De nuevo dejé escapar una triste sonrisa.

- Que no le haya sido fiel a Ángela no significa que no sea capaz de ser fiel a la mujer de la que se enamore. Es más, apostaría lo que fuese, que de haber estado enamorado de ella la silla no hubiese sido un inconveniente para no serle fiel.

- No sé que pretendes decirme James - le pregunté mirando de nuevo a la inmensidad del mar, cada vez más oscurecida por la caída de la tarde.

- No pretendo decirte nada, solo he hecho una observación. Aunque te confieso que me jode reconocerlo - dijo haciéndome reír.

- ¿Crees que nunca vas a encontrar a la mujer que domine tu bragueta? - le pregunté esta vez a él, tratando de alguna manera cambiar de tema.

- Supongo que en algún lugar de este planeta existe una mujer igual a mí, que se complemente conmigo en todo los aspectos, pero para hallarla tendré que buscar,¿ no? -preguntó en tono guasón.

- ¿Y he de suponer que la chica que te ha robado tu rato de siesta no es esa mujer? - indagué divertidamente.

- Tenía una cara bonita, y un culo aún más bonito pero…

-Ah esta bien, no quiero oír -dije llevándome las manos a los oídos provocando que el rompiese en risas.

- Anda vamos, que muero de hambre, el ejercicio físico me ha dejado…

- ¡Ya cállate!- volví a ordenarle mientras él reía cada vez con más ganas. Y así mi momento melancólico quedó aparcado, quizás hasta más tarde, cuando estuviese a solas en la habitación, para disfrutar de una exquisita cena con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Llegué a la habitación con unas ganas locas de meterme en la cama. Aprovechamos la cena para fijar los lugares en los que nos centraríamos al día siguiente y sin duda iba a ser una jornada bastante exhaustiva.

Pero al poco de estar metida entre la sábanas, el sonido de un mensaje llamó mi atención, provocando que en el acto mi corazón latiese desenfrenado.

" _Apenas llevas un día fuera y te extraño a morir. EC"_

Mis ojos se nublaron estúpidamente sensibles ante tan hermoso mensaje y, con manos temblorosas tecleé la respuesta.

"_Yo también te extraño. BS" _

No había pasado ni treinta segundos cuando otro mensaje sonó, provocando que sonriera como una tonta.

" _Te amo. EC"_

¡Oh joder! De nuevo mis ojos comenzaron a picar - Yo también te amo - susurré mirando la pantallas como si lo estuviese mirando a él. De nuevo tecleé la respuesta.

"_Te amo. BS"_

Aún sabiendo que no habría más mensajes, ya que nos habíamos dicho todo lo que sentíamos, me quedé con el móvil pegado al pecho. Y con la sensación de que , a pesar de la distancias, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, me dejé llevar por un reparador sueño.

Los dos siguientes días los pasamos como habíamos previsto, recorriendo desde los paisajes más impresionantes que las hermosas playas nos ofrecían, hasta los variopintos barrios del centro de San Diego. Mientras el equipo de James planificaba el trabajo que se realizaría en cada sitio elegido, yo, junto a mi asistente, nos asegurábamos que todos los pases y permisos eran concedidos para el rodaje del spot publicitario.

Y aunque llegaba a la habitación realmente exhausta, siempre había un mensaje que me hacía dormir con una sonrisa.

El viernes, cuándo por fin pude llegar la habitación, me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama realmente cansada. Y esta vez fui yo la que envié el primer mensaje.

"_Hoy te voy a extrañar más que nunca, necesito un masaje. BS" _

Le escribí y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginar su cara al leerlo. Y era verdad que lo iba a extrañar mucho. James junto a los chicos de su equipo iban a aprovechar el fin de semana que teníamos libre para ir a Tijuana. Y aunque me animaron para ir con ellos, en verdad lo que me apetecía era descansar.

"_Y yo muero por ser el que te lo dé. EC"_

Sonreí, no me cabía duda alguna de que moriría por eso.

" _Me tendré que conformar con un baño relajante en el hidromasaje. BS"_

Seguí jugando con él mientras caminaba hacia el baño y dejaba correr el grifo de la bañera.

" _Humm…me encantaría compartir ese baño. EC"_

Me contestó el muy maldito provocando un efecto contrario al que supuse que quería conseguir, ya que aun me dio más rabia que hubiese tantos kilómetros entre nosotros en estos momentos.

"_Lastima que no hayan inventando una máquina de tele transporte. BS" _

No pude evitar contestarle mientras me terminaba de desnudar para meterme en la bañera.

"_¿Estás segura de eso? EC " _

Yo fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta y me sobresalté cuando al instante golpearon la puerta de mi habitación.

Extrañada, ya que no había encargado aún la cena, y sabía que James y los otros ya se habían ido a su nuevo destino, me coloqué le albornoz para cubrir mi desnudez y fui abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamé llevándome la mano a la boca.

- Sorpresa...

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ahhhhh! ¿Quién será? (movimiento de cejas) Yo apuesto que es la tia abuela de Tanya que pasaba por ahí..jjajjajjajajja ¿Qué decís ustedes?

En fin preciosas, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Poder compartir esta historia con vosotras me hace disfrutarla el doble, GRACIAS.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13 **.**

Gracias a todas por leerme una vez más, por seguir ahí, por seguir la historia y seguir disfrutando de ella.Y bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

floo**orr;** espero que ya te encuentres mejor y me alegra saber que la historia hizo más amena tu convalecencia. Un beso. ¡Mejórate guapa!

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	37. Chapter 37 Tú mi elección

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores! aquí estoy de nuevo, corriendo como una loca ¬¬. Siento muchísimo todos los rr que me quedaron por contestar, no me lo toméis a mal por favor, estoy cerrando trimestre y eso supone casi la totalidad de mi tiempo /(:_')\ Así que aprovecho por aquí para agradeceros todos esos comentarios que tanto alegran mis días. Gracías de corazón, no os imagináis lo importantes y motivantes que son. GRACIAS.

Y ahora sí, os dejo ya con el capi esperando que sea de vuestro agrado. ¿Quién será quien dice: "Sorpresa"? (movimiento de ceja) ajajaja

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XXXVII. Tú mi elección

" _Yo fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta y me sobresalté cuando al instante golpearon la puerta de mi habitación._

_Extrañada, ya que no había encargado aún la cena, y sabía que James y los otros ya se habían ido a su nuevo destino, me coloqué el albornoz para cubrir mi desnudez y fui abrir la puerta._

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamé llevándome la mano a la boca._

_- Sorpresa..._

Al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. No podía creerlo, no podía…

- Edward…- su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un susurro casi quejumbroso.

- ¿Ha pedido un servicio de masaje la Señorita? - Susurró mirándome seductoramente mientras me sonreía de medio lado.

- ¡Estás aquí! - casi grité experimentando una alegría tal que sin pensármelo dos veces me tiré a sus brazos rodeándolo de inmediato con mis piernas y mis brazos y estrellé mis labios con los suyos.

No lo podía creer, no podía ser, él estaba ahí. Mi mente aún no asimilaba lo que mi boca y mi cuerpo estaban corroborando mientras él correspondía a mi ímpetu con la misma intensidad, estrechándome con fuerza contra él. Dios, me sentía tan feliz, que no quería que este beso se acabase nunca. Dios…

Los dos gemimos y él caminó hacia dentro sin permitir que me separase de él ni un centímetro, cosa que no le iba a discutir, mientras enterraba mis manos en su cabello… OH Dios…su cabello, ¡estaba enterrando mis dedos en su cabello! Era cierto, ¡él estaba aquí!

-Bel…Bella…- Trataba de decir algo, pero por Dios que no entraba en mis planes ponerme precisamente hablar.

- Luego…- balbuceé a duras penas sin separar mis labios de los suyos mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros y con desesperación comenzaba a sacarle la chaqueta.

- Bell…esp…Bella…- volvió a intentar a hablar mientras apretaba mi trasero con sus fuertes manos procurando que no me cayese, lo que provocaba que me encendiese y lo deseara más aún. Pero yo arremetí con mi lengua impidiendo que siguiera hablando mientras me removía contra su cuerpo sintiendo en el acto su magnifica erección.

Conseguí que soltara una de mis nalgas para pasar la chaqueta por su brazo, para luego bajarla por el otro brazo y deshacerme de ella. Él sonreía sin dejar de besarme caminando dificultosamente no sé ni hacia dónde.

-Bel…- trató de llamarme de nuevo pero yo sólo me separé para repetirle de nuevo un "luego" que sonaba desesperado y continuar desabotonando su camisa con rapidez mientras él parecía chocar con algo.

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba como jamás lo había deseado, y la euforia de poder tenerlo conmigo me tenía ansiosa por sentirlo dentro, lo quería dentro, y lo quería ¡ya!

Los dos caímos sobre el sofá, sillón, o lo que coño fuera eso blando, aunque yo seguía a horcajadas sobre él.

- Oh, joder - gimió cuando mi albornoz se abrió dejando mi desnudez a su merced y fue cuando dejó de intentar hablar y se elevó lo suficiente para, con mi ayuda, bajarse los pantalones junto a sus Boxes; mientras yo me situaba en el lugar adecuado sintiendo la suavidad de su punta justo en mi entrada, él apresaba mis pechos y comenzaba a lamerlos y a apretarlos - Me vuelves loco…- musitó y de un solo empuje se introdujo por completo en mí provocando que los dos gimiésemos sonoramente.

Fue un momento animal, de total desesperación; comencé a moverme sobre él, apoyándome con fuerza de sus hombros mientras él aceleraba y profundizaba las embestidas embistiendo desde abajo mientras me agarraba con fuerza de las caderas, de mi culo , de mi cuello; de pronto sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientra su boca devoraba mis pechos, mi cuello, mi boca.

Dios mío, quería llorar de felicidad y placer, del inmenso placer que azotaba mi cuerpo sintiéndolo por completo, tan febril, tan fuerte, tan salvaje… y tan mío.

Apenas duramos diez minutos en ese infernal movimientos antes de ser presa los dos de un devastador orgasmo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí - susurré sudorosa y aún temblando, mientras él me estrechaba con fuerza y trataba de recuperar su respiración que golpeaba mi cara jadeante.

- Dios, cómo te he echado de menos - musitó atrapando con fuerza de nuevo mis labios, enterrando una de sus manos en mi cabello. Nuestros pechos chocaban por la agitación de nuestras respiraciones. Hasta que los dos comenzamos a reír el uno sobre la boca del otro al ser conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Yo también te he extrañado - susurré separándome de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Mis ojos se humedecieron de la emoción de verlo, más despeinado que de costumbre a causa de mis tirones, con una mirada cristalina, sus labios hinchados, y su respiración aún saliendo con dificultad. Él sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acortar la distancias hasta morder uno de mis labios para luego lamerlo y besarme de nuevo.

Una vez más mis manos se enredaron en su cabello mientras disfrutaba de su deliciosa boca cuando mis oídos registraron el sonido del agua de la bañera.

- ¡OH…Dios!…¡Dios mio! - exclamé aterrada, separándome abruptamente ante su cara de asombro, y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? - le oí que preguntaba viniendo tras de mí.

- El grifo, lo dejé abierto - le informé y respiré aliviada cuando ví que había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir una catástrofe.

Mientra cerraba el grifo sentí sus manos posicionarse en mi cintura desde atrás y su aliento golpear, malditamente caliente, sobre la piel de mi cuello.

- Parece que ya tenemos preparado el baño - musitó mientras sus labios comenzaron a rozar mi piel.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y me enderecé para apoyarme de su pecho. Él acabó de quitarme el albornoz que se había mantenido sobre mis hombro. Cuándo me tuvo totalmente desnuda me giró y su mirada comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo hasta los pies.

- Qué hermosa eres - musitó atrayéndome de nuevo a sus labios para volver a besarme. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis costados, acariciando mi cintura, el contorno de mis pechos, con sus pulgares alcanzaba mis pezones y los frotaba provocando que se endureciesen anhelándolo -. Eres tan suave -seguía musitando.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a arder de nuevo.

- Tú estás muy tapado aún- me quejé apenas con un hilo de voz mientras llevaba mis manos a su camisa que ya estaba media abierta y terminaba de quitársela. Pero cuándo iba a terminar de deshacerme de los pantalones que ahora colgaban de su cadera desabrochado, él detuvo mis manos.

- De eso me encargo yo, entra dentro - me ordenó.

Mi estómago se encogió ante el azote que la profundidad de su voz me provocó. Me tomó de una de mis manos y, con total delicadeza, me ayudó a entrar en el hidromasaje hasta estar completamente sumergida.

El placer que el agua caliente me provocó hizo que gimiera. Me sumergí por completo para luego emerger y enfocar mi mirada en él, que se había vuelto y terminaba de desnudarse, dándome un magnífico espectáculo de su fuerte y deseable trasero.

- Hum…- gemí sumergiéndome un poco más mientras restregaba mis piernas una contra la otra tratando de aliviar el cosquilleo que comenzaba a despertarse en ese precioso lugar.

Él se volvió y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derretía. Mis ojos, sin vergüenza alguna, comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo como él había hecho con el mío y sonreí un tanto avergonzada cuando una parte de su anatomía hizo un movimiento involuntario al sentir que mi mirada se enfocaba justo ahí.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó con un deje de diversión.

- Más de lo que debería - le confesé mordiéndome el labio y él rompió en una carcajada ante mi descaro, un descaro que contrarrestaba con el calor que se había implantado en mis mejillas.

- Siempre me sorprendes - comentó mientras entraba a la bañera y se situaba justamente en frente de mí.

Tiró de una de mis piernas y, sujetando mi tobillo sobre su pecho, comenzó a masajear mi pie.

Gemí de nuevo al sentir un placentero alivio en esa parte antes de abrir mis ojos y enfocarlos en él.

- ¿Me vas a decir cómo es qué estás aquí? - le pregunté mientras seguía disfrutando de su masaje - Estás loco, ¿lo sabias? - le reprendí.

- Tú me tienes loco - susurró mirándome con una oscura mirada mientras introducía el dedo gordo de mi pie en su boca.

¡Santo Dios! Mis ojos se cerraron de puro placer al sentir el calor de su boca succionando suavemente mi dedo. De nuevo mi centro palpitó deseoso.

- Edward…- gemí atreviéndome a enfocar mis ojos de nuevo en los de él. Dejando ese pie tomó entonces el otro y repitió la maniobra -. No es que me queje pero…

- No podía soportarlo un día más Bella - me cortó siguiendo con su placentera tarea - Me estaba volviendo loco, sólo de pensar que tú…que tú…

- ¿Que yo… qué? - pregunté sin entender.

Él dejó de masajearme el pie pero lo mantuvo entre sus manos mientras me miraba.

- No podía soportar la idea de que estuvieses aquí con él - susurró y hasta su mirada se transformó en una atormentada.

- Edward…- musité apenada. Entonces recordé el beso que le había dado a James, la melancolía que su ausencia me había provocado y pude entender su temor. ¿Y si me hubiese gustado? ¿Y si hubiese descubierto que con James podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que con él? Sin duda no estaría aquí con él. No sabiendo que eso me rebajaba al lugar de "la otra". Pero aunque sus temores podrían haber sido justificados, la realidad es que estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de él.

- No sé qué me pasa Bella - continuó diciendo -. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, ni siquiera a pedirte que…- se cayó cerrando los ojos y apretando mi pie, un gesto de frustración se dibujó en su cara - Pero la sola idea de que él…de que él…

-Shhhh- siseé y me deslicé hasta quedar justamente entre sus piernas y frente a él -. No te mortifiques más - le pedí - ves, estoy aquí - le aseguré y para demostrárselo llegué hasta sus labios y lo besé -, aquí contigo - le reiteré y volví a besarlo. Sus manos no tardaron en rodearme la cintura clavando la yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda - y te he extrañado demasiado - acabé situándome de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

- No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo - musitó antes de tomarme de las cadera y bajarme justo sobre él, introduciéndose en mí nuevamente, lentamente, tomando a su vez por completo mi boca.

Comenzó a guiar mi deslizamiento, de una menara totalmente atormentadora, lenta, muy lenta, pero llegando hasta lo más profundo de mí. Mi corazón no tardó en comenzar a bombear frenéticamente...

Dios, amaba a este hombre. Mientras me clavaba en él, mi ojos se humedecían por la intensidad de los sentimientos que me embargaban mientras su cuerpo seguía haciendo estragos en el mío. Su boca apenas dejaba la mía para lamer y morder mi cuello, siguiendo esa danza lenta, tan lenta que dolía.

El agua, al ritmo sensual de nuestras sacudidas, se derramaba por el borde. Todo era demasiado sensual, erótico, fascinante. Sus ojos, totalmente cristalinos y casi desenfocados demostrando el placer que estaba sintiendo, me hacían estremecer. Su dedos clavándose dolorosamente suave en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo mientras seguía subiendo y bajando sobre él, sintiéndolo a cada centímetro, sintiendo como me llenaba por completo haciéndome temblar de anhelo.

- Más…- prácticamente rogué ya que él frustraba cualquier intento de mi parte por aumentar la velocidad, lo que me tenía en el borde pero sin cruzarlo.

- Shhhh…- siseó para que callase - déjame amarte - me pidió conectando su mirada con la mía con tal intensidad que mi centro se ciñó contra él con fuerza en respuesta provocando un gemido gutural de su parte.

- Edward…-su nombre sonó en mis labios como una aceptación a la vez que un petición y una vez más sus labios sellaron los míos.

Pero de repente sentí que paraba nuestro movimiento y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a levantarse enterrado aún en mí.

-Sujétate - me ordenó y con una habilidad increíble nos sacó de la bañera y caminó, aún dentro de mí, hasta llegar a la cama.

Yo jadee de placer y emoción cuando, sin llegar a salir de mí, me tumbaba sobre la cama, totalmente empapada y, ahora con él sobre mí, continuaba con ese infernal movimiento…

- Edward…- lloriqueé enfebrecida, pero él ignorando mi ruego, se deslizaba hacia fuera casi por completo para de nuevo, sintiendo como sus glúteos se encogían ejerciendo así la fuerza suficiente, volvía a clavarse en mí hasta el fondo.

Todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba ante tanto placer, sus manos llegaron a las mías y entrelazando nuestros dedos las mantuvo sobre mi cabeza mientra seguía embistiendo lentamente en mí, impidiéndome de esa menara cualquier movimiento que él no permitiese.

Dios, iba a morir de placer…

Mis ojos se nublaron extasiados cuando él me obligó a girar la cara mientras lamía y mordía la piel de mi cuello y vi el reflejo de nuestros cuerpos en el espejo. Dios, esa imagen me cautivó como a una maldita voyeurista. Pero verlo de perfil, completamente desnudo, con su piel resplandeciente por la suave iluminación de la habitación, sus músculos contrayéndose mientras me penetraba y empujaba una y otra vez dentro de mí, nuestros pechos chocando, nuestros dedos entrelazándose con fuerzas, nuestra piel sudorosa y mi boca entreabierta mientras todo él me poseía… me llevaron al límite.

No pude soportarlo por más tiempo y, rendida completamente al placer, me dejé llevar por el más intenso de los orgasmo que jamás hube tenido.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, mi respiración casi se atoró en los pulmones ante de salir en un gemido lastimoso y sonoro mientras mi centro se contraía completamente en torno a él…

Fue entonces que mi nombre salió de sus labios con una voz tan profunda e intensa que un segundo orgasmo me sobrevino sin llegar a concluir el primero al sentir toda su simiente volver a llenar mi interior.

-Bella…Bella…Bella…- oía que susurraba besando con una fuerza desmedida mi cuello, y sus dedos apresaban los míos de una manera dolorosa -. Te amo…-gimió casi en un lamento -. Te amo - volvió a repetir y mis ojos no soportaron tal carga de emoción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, una mezcla de placer y dolor, una mezcla de alegría por su amor y de pena por la imposibilidad que teníamos de ser libres.

- Te amo - volvió a susurrar totalmente ido mientras los dos, cada uno por nuestra parte, tratábamos de recuperar nuestras respiraciones.

Por una largo tiempo permanecimos en silencio, cada uno tratando de asimilar la carga de sentimientos y emociones que nos rodeaba, tratando de combatir con la rabia, la frustración de no poder ser totalmente libres.

- No tengo derecho a esto - dijo de repente y levantando al fin su cara, que hasta entonces tenía enterrada en mi cuello, me miró fijamente.

Mi estómago se contrajo de dolor al ver la profunda tristeza de su mirada, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad que nuestros ojos conectaran, se dejó caer a mi lado, saliendo finalmente de mí y tapando sus ojos con uno de sus brazos.

- No tengo derecho a sentir esto - volvió a decir aunque esta vez su voz sonó rota ya que, seguidamente, un sollozo encarnizado brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Cuánta culpa, cuánto dolor, cuánta tortura había en ese sonido. Oírlo llorar me rompió completamente el corazón…

- Edward…

- Yo tuve la culpa - volvió a decir , de pronto sentí que estaba a años luz de mí, que aunque su cuerpo permanecía a mi lado su mente y su corazón estaban en otro lugar y sentí miedo, un miedo aterrador a conocer qué le estaba pasando…

- Edw…

- Aún puedo revivir el miedo que sentí mientras la veía caer - decía entre un doloroso llanto - aún tiemblo al recordar como ella me miraba aterrada mientras caía, aún recuerdo el sonido sordo que su cuerpo hizo al impactar contra la tierra. Incluso puedo experimentar el dolor que sentí al oír como crujieron sus huesos…

- Edward…- ahora eran mis mejillas las que se empapaba y mi corazón se contraía por la angustia de escucharlo.

- No tengo derecho a ser feliz - continuó diciendo, como si él mismo se estuviese reprochando -. Yo tuve la culpa, todo fue por mi culpa, no puedo ser feliz, no merezco ser feliz - siguió sollozando totalmente atormentado.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa - conseguí decir con la voz totalmente amortiguada por el cúmulo de saliva que llenaba mi boca - Tú no tuviste la culpa …- le grité entre sollozos desesperadamente.

Fue entonces que él reaccionó y quitando su brazo de su rastro se incorporó y me atrajo a sus brazos.

- Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento - balbuceaba meciéndome estrechándome entre sus brazos - Podría haber sido todo tan diferente - seguía diciendo mientras me mecía desesperado -. Si yo hubiese sido más firme. Lo siento amor mío…

- No puedes condenarte así Edward, no puedes juzgarte tan duramente - le susurré cuando conseguí aplacar mi llanto - Es enfermizo, no puedes…

- Nunca lo entenderías Bella, es algo…es…no puedo con la culpa. Si ella al menos pudiese tener una vida normal.

- Hasta cuando vas a castigarte Edward, ¿cuál es tu verdadera condena? - le pregunté conteniendo de nuevo el dolor que rompía mi corazón en dos.

Él bajó su rostro, era incapaz de mirarme, él había sido su propio juez y se había autoimpuesto la más duras de las condenas, el no ser feliz.

- No lo voy a permitir, ¡me oyes! - le grité de pronto cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos - ¡No lo voy a permitir! - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos -. Serás feliz, aunque sólo sea por unas horas, por unos días, por unos meses, pero por Dios que serás feliz, no consentiré que sigas atormentándote de esta manera.

- No entiendes que en el fondo de mi corazón no quiero hacerte esto, Bella…¡no lo entiendes! No puedo pedirte que permanezcas a mi lado, que me permitas estos momentos de felicidad a tu lado, porque eso es condenarte a ti también.

- ¿Y tú no entiendes que es mi elección?

- No puedo ofrecerte nada, sólo esto - dijo mirando la habitación con desprecio - encuentros clandestinos en lugares como este - susurró haciendo un puño con sus mano - abordarte en servicios público porque ya soy incapaz de contenerme.

- Pero te tengo a ti - susurré, aunque era consciente de esa realidad.

- No valgo tanto - musitó con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

- Sí lo vales Edward, míranos sino, estás aquí… conmigo… Está noche, y las que restaban hasta mi vuelta, las preveía en soledad y entristecida por tu ausencia, pero mira dónde estás. Sé que esto es una locura y que seguramente nos haga más daño que bien, pero… vivamos el momento Edward, porque seguir torturándonos por lo que va a pasar…no ves que el no estar contigo también me destruye -llevé mi mano a la frente en una señal de frustración. Desde el momento en el que te ví en Miami me condené contigo.

- Bella..- musitó entristecido.

- De cualquiera de las formas va a ser doloroso, disfrutemos entonces mientras podamos.

- Quisiera poder darte tanto - dijo llevando sus manos a mi cara y enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello - pero si hiciera lo que parece más fácil, dejarla, sé que la culpa me impediría ser feliz contigo Bella. Cada segundo que te dedicara lo ensombrecerían mis remordimientos y a la larga me odiarías. Es por eso que, aunque soy un egoísta de mierda - dijo apretando los dientes - sólo puedo dejarlo a tu elección.

- Y yo ya elegí Edward, y te elijo a ti, por el tiempo que sea…

- Cuando eso suceda, mi corazón morirá para siempre - musitó clavando su mirada en en la mía-. Ese día moriré definitivamente, sólo quedará un cascarón vacío.

- Edward - mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo - Calla, por favor.

- Esa será mi promesa a ti Bella. Trataré de hacerte feliz mientras me permitas amarte, y cuando decidas que ya no puedes más, te llevarás contigo mis sueños, mi corazón, y mi alma.

- Edward - rompí de nuevo en un sollozo.

- No lo olvides nunca mi Bella, sólo dejarás mi cuerpo, el resto se irá contigo.

- Te amo - susurré emocionada y de nuevo me abracé a él con fuerza, con la misma con la que él me cobijó.

El resto de la noche la pasamos así, abrazándonos, declarándonos nuestro amor, acariciándonos, amándonos de nuevo sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel. Aprovechando al máximo este tiempo que nos concedían…

Gemí quejumbrosamente cuándo de pronto una claridad repentina iluminó el interior de mis ojos provocándome cierto malestar. Aún adormecida me volteé bocabajo y di la espalada a esa claridad que me molestaba, enterré mis brazos bajo la almohada y me dispuse a seguir disfrutando de mi placentero sueño.

- Hey, dormilona - escuché en un susurro seguido de una divertida risilla.

- Mmmhhhh…- me quejé y de nuevo me removí en respuesta con la intención de seguir durmiendo. De pronto sentía todo mi cuerpo cansado, los brazos , las piernas, mi vientre…OH Dios mío…¡Mi Sexo! Sonreí con una cara de pura satisfacción al recordar el motivo de esa molestia en mi parte baja.

- Piensas llevarte todo el día en la cama - oí que me susurraban de nuevo mientras sentía como la sábana iba dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto lentamente.

De nuevo una sonrisa se perfiló en mis labios mientras volvía a removerme perezosamente estirando los brazos bajo la almohada para luego cambiar de posición hasta quedar de lado.

Una vez más esa risa suave, divertida, feliz. Sí, feliz, así sonaba esa hermosa risa. Una alegría inmensa inundó de pronto mi corazón y aún, media adormilada, o mejor dicho, bajo el dulce efecto del despertar, enfoqué lentamente el rostro del hombre más hermoso que había conocido nunca.

- Buenos días, al fin - dijo con diversión y acortó la distancia hasta besar delicadamente mis labios.

- Buenos no - le corregí - Espléndido día - añadí y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos lo atraje a mis labios.

- Me encanta el humor que tienes por las mañanas - susurró divertido sobre mis labios - Y lo hermoso que se muestra tu cuerpo resplandeciente. ¿Acaso el sexo es parte de tu secreto de belleza? - siguió divirtiéndose.

- El buen sexo, querido - le contesté con chulería lo que lo hizo reír nuevamente - Aunque el precio a pagar es caro, creo que no podré levantarme de la cama, me duele todo…¿Qué me hiciste? - le reproché en broma con el ceño fruncido - Creo que después del cuarto orgasmo perdí el conocimiento.

De nuevo su risa rompió el silencio de la habitación e hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan de felicidad en mi estómago.

- Un poco exagerada, ¿no crees? - dijo usando un tono de voz más sensual mientras comenzaba a delinear todo mi costado, desde el nacimiento de mi pecho izquierdo, bajando por la cintura, para dibujar finalmente mi cadera hasta la mitad del muslo, que había quedado al descubierto ya.

Toda entera me estremecí sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba por donde él pasaba su dedo, lenta y suavemente.

-¿Me vas a decir alguna vez qué tomas para tener tanta energía? - le pregunté disfrutando de su deliciosa caricia.

- Créeme si te digo que tú eres el mejor estimulante - me susurró y se inclinó para morderme suavemente en la curva que formaba mi cintura con mi cadera - Aunque en esta ocasión, nena, tengo otros planes para nosotros, asi que…¡arriba! Dijo dándome un fuerte nalgada y separándose de la cama.

-¡Edward! - me quejé frunciendo el ceño ante su arrebato. Yo quería que siguiese, ¿por qué paraba? Con lo ricas que son sus caricias…- ¿Qué planes ni que niño muerto? Vuelve a la cama. Mi cuerpo arde por ti - le ronroneé tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Ni lo sueñes. Si vuelvo a la cama no saldremos de ella y tengo otros planes, ya te lo he dicho - dijo mientras caminaba hasta el vestidor y comenzaba a rebuscar en él.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ese es mi vestidor? - le reproché mientras me sentaba en la cama estirando los brazos para desperezarme. De pronto miré mi reflejo en el espejo de al lado y quise gritar de horror, tenia los pelos como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufé. Bufé resignada ¿Por qué él amanecía tan sexy y yo como si viniera de participar en una pelea de gatos? Mire hacía él con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me pasé los dedos por los cabellos y traté de arreglar lo inarreglable, una vez más me atreví a mirarme y después de unos segundo decidí que no estaba tan mal. Sonreí tontamente. Aunque mi cabello seguía siendo un desastre, mis ojos brillaban de un modo especial y mis mejillas amanecieron sonrojada. Si, exactamente lo que es, la cara de una bien fo…

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - La voz de Edward me hizo desviar el cauce que llevaban mis pensamientos.

-Eh…. Ahhh….no, nada - y volví a fruncí el ceño cuando vi que tenia varias de mis prendas en sus manos-. ¿Sé puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Me levanté de la cama y me envolví en la sábana para cubrir mi desnudez mientras caminaba hacia él -. Eso que tienes ahí es mío.

- Ya lo sé listilla. Y estoy preparándote una bolsa de viaje.

-¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes. ¡Anda! métete a la ducha, el desayuno está por llegar y nos queda…-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca - exactamente… una hora para salir de aquí.

Yo lo miraba sin llegar a pestañear y totalmente anonadada. ¿Pero dónde pretendía ir? Yo tenía la esperanza de no salir de estas cuatro paredes en todo el fin de semana y a este loco se le ocurría hacer planes. Mi mirada pasó de anonadada a frustrada.

- Pensé que habías venido porque me echabas de menos - refunfuñé - Y ahora resulta que lo que quieres es ir de excursión. ¡Qué fraude!- exclamé negando con la cabeza.

Él de nuevo rió - Buena estrategia esa para sonsacarme, cariño, aunque no suficiente - me contestó guiñándome un ojo el muy maldito; yo lo fulminé con la mirada. De pronto vi que se quedaba mirando algo, dejaba los jerseys y vaqueros en una bolsa y tomaba un camisón cortito de color negro con transparencias. Lo levantó para observarlo con detenimiento y luego giró su cara hasta conectar con mis ojos. Inmediatamente un calor inundó mi cara - ¿Se puede saber con qué intención estaba esto en tu maleta? - me preguntó con cierto descontento en su cara.

Al principio no entendí a que venía con eso, hasta que recordé sus temores con respecto a James. Debería sentir cierta empatía con lo que estaba sintiendo pero lo cierto era que me estaba resultando gracioso y adorable sus celos.

- No entiendo el problema, ¿acaso no puedo querer dormir con eso? - le pregunté haciéndome la inocente. Él en respuesta arqueó una ceja. Y no pude evitar reír ante su cara.

- Dudo mucho que uses esto para dormir sola, querida, más viendo tus pijamitas de patitos y corazones que usas habitualmente.

Mis ojos se abrieron con la misma intensidad que mi boca. Sí, que pasa, los pantaloncitos de corazones con una camiseta de tirantas eran cómodos y sexy también, ¿no? Bueno…si no llevas las zapatillas de conejitos en el momento.

- ¡Hey! No te burles de mis pijamas. Te recuerdo que la última vez que me viste con uno de ellos lo hicimos en mi cocina - le reproché y el maldito sonrió con cara de satisfacción.

- Oh, que recuerdos - se burló simulando unos ojos soñadores y su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Ya cállate! y trae eso acá - Le pedí tirando de la prenda-. Y para tu información, no venía en mi maleta, lo vi, pensé en alguien, y lo compré ¿capisci?

Su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor y arrebatándomelo de las manos lo metió en la bolsa que seguía preparando.

- Pues entonces este viene con nosotros. ¡Y a la ducha! - me ordenó - Ya solo te quedan diez minutos, ni uno más.

-¿ Y sí me niego? - decidí provocarle un poquito. Estaba segura que fuese donde fuese que haya planeado llevarme lo iba a disfrutar, pero provocarle se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

- Nena, no tiene caso que te niegues, vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte atada…Hummm,atada…no creas que es una mala idea - susurró lascivamente.

Yo abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y mi boca por segunda vez y él rompió de nuevo en carcajadas.

- Eres de lo peor…y ni sueñes con eso, pevertido - le dije sacándole la lengua y metiéndome corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Desde el otro lado podía escuchar su risa, y seguía pareciéndome la risa de alguien que se sentía feliz. Sonreí emocionada al oírlo y como una tonta enamorada me metí corriendo a la ducha.

¡Dios! ¿Dónde me llevaría? - me preguntaba entusiasmada pensando en la multitud de posibilidades que había.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ahhhhh! ¿y ahora dónde la llevará? jajajajaj...ok, yo mismo me odio por ser tan joia jajajajajjajaja... Pero no me digáis que después de esos momentos "llorosocalenturientos" , me adjudico la palabrota como propia ;) no se os queda una cara con la sonrisa tonta y suspirando de amor...ainsss.../(*_*)\

En fin preciosas, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Y me encantará recibir vuestras amenazas, chantajes, comentarios amorosos y no tan amorosos hacia mi Edward ainnss...vosotras misma. jajajajajja

Y muchas gracias por ser como sois.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Ainss..poquito a poco nos vamos conociendo personalmente. ¿Cuándo será el día que nos podamos reunir todas? AWWWWWWW

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	38. Chapter 38 Un salto en el tiempo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola amores! no puedo entretenerme mucho (se supone que estoy contabilizando ¬¬, me tocará quedarme un par de horas más esta tarde) pero no me importa si es la única manera de disfrutar con vosotras del capi. Disculpad que no os haya contestado, en esta ocasion me ha resultado totalmente imposible, el poquísimo tiempo libre que tenia lo dedicaba a escribir aunque fuese a cuenta gota. (saraes con cara de estresada) Pero aunque ha sido agotador, me siento feliz de poder dejaros un nuevo capi. Espero que os guste. Gracias por todos los rr que me dejáis, en serio, en esta ocasión, más que nunca, fue el motivante para escribir cada linea. No os imagináis cuán importante son para nosotras, las autoras, vuestras palabras de entusiasmo y afecto hacia nuestras historias.

Hoy, si me lo permitís, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a alguien muy especial para mí. Angie Masen, ains mi niña, no sabes cuanto te agradezco la ayudita, el haberme hecho descubrir ese magnífico lugar al que no hubiese llegado sin tu sugerencia. Gracias cariño, y deseo de corazón que el capítulo esté a la altura, aunque nunca llegará a describir lo realmente hermoso que es el lugar. Gracias cielo.

Y ahora sí, os dejo ya con el capi esperando que sea de vuestro agrado. ¿Dónde la llevará? (movimiento de ceja) ajajaja

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XXXVIII Un salto en el tiempo

De soslayo miraba la sonrisa de satisfacción que Edward mantenía pintada en su cara desde que salimos de la habitación. Había intentado sonsacarle información del lugar al cual nos dirigíamos, pero él, haciendo alarde de su autocontrol, no cedió ni cuando comencé a torturarle lamiendo candentemente su cuello mientras desayunaba.

Podría decirse que odiaba las sorpresas, pero no la sorpresa en si, osea, me encantan las sorpresas, lo que odiaba era la sensación de anticipación que se me ponía en la boca del estómago hasta descubrirla. Sí, soy rara, ¿verdad?

De cualquier forma, por la incontenible sonrisa que Edward portaba desde primera hora de la mañana, sólo auguraba algo inolvidable.

Seguí tratando de aparentar indiferencia mirando hacia las puertas doradas del ascensor y salí con paso firme de él cuando llegamos al hall del Hotel.

- Vamos - me indicó apoyando una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi cintura mientras que con la otra llevaba mi bolso de viaje. Por supuesto me dejé guiar y mi boca cayó al suelo cuando, al traspasar la puerta de entrada al hotel, vi al valet parking al lado de un BMW X6 color negro.

- ¿Ese es tú…? - Dejé la pregunta incompleta cuando, escuchando una suave sonrisa, me llevó hasta donde esperaba el muchacho.

- Gracias - Le despidió dándole una propina y cogiendo la llave que el muchacho le ofrecía.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde me llevas para haber alquilado este todoterreno? - Le pregunté sin quitar la vista del magnífico coche mientras él, aún con una sonrisa pagada, se dirigía al maletero y dejaba allí mi bolsa.

- ¿Has visitado la zona rural de San Diego en estos días? - me preguntó rodeando por el otro lado hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para que yo tomara mi lugar.

- No - dijo aún maravillada , ahora más por su lujoso interior. Tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que subía en uno aunque era el vehículo con el cual soñaba. Sí, aquí dónde me ven , aunque era una chica de ciudad, me encantaba hacer mis escapadas por la zona rural de Barcelona. Y ese vehículo era fantástico tanto para ciudad como campo - ¿A dónde me llevas? - volví a insistir esta vez más emocionada.

Él rió con ganas mientras ocupaba su asiento y se colocaba el cinturón - Sólo te diré que vamos a viajar en el tiempo - musitó misteriosamente y yo no pude más que reprimir la risa mordiendo mi labio sintiendo de nuevo la ansiedad y el entusiasmo ante lo desconocido en la boca de mi estómago.

El camino no fue muy largo, aproximadamente hora y media. Y cuánto más subíamos de altitud, más entusiasmada me iba sintiendo. Entonces entendí a que se refería con viajar en el tiempo.

Quedé completamente fascinada cuando llegamos al lugar. Estabamos en Julian, un pequeño pueblo minero que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo ya que mantenía el estilo de casas y edificios que tantas veces había visto en las antiguas películas del Oeste.

-Bienvenida a Julian, Bella - dijo Edward con su imborrable sonrisa mientras conducía a través de sus calles hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde un sinfín de tiendas, restaurantes y cafees nos recibían.

- Oh Edward, !es precioso! - Exclamé emocionada cuando aparcó y salimos del coche.

- Sí que lo es, ya he venido varias veces a este lugar, es realmente fantástico, y tiene tantos sitios donde disfrutar de largas excursiones, y actividades al aire libre. Te va a encantar, ya lo verás.

- No lo dudo - le contesté y lo miré emocionada - Gracias, me encanta que me hayas traído aquí.

- Y a mí me encanta que te esté gustando. ¡Vamos! - dijo y volvió a guiarme para pasear frente a todas las tiendas y restaurantes que había bajo aquel larguísimo porche.

Mis ojos iban de un escaparte a otro, de un cartel a otro, de un edificio a otro, eran tan genuino; y las gentes, con sus gorros de vaqueros y sus botas hacían aún más encantador el lugar.

- OH , pero fíjate - le indiqué realmente emocionada cuando vi un carruaje de caballos llevando a turistas por el lugar… Es tan de película.

Él volvió a reír y yo me sentí inmensamente feliz cuando tomó mi mano y, como una pareja cualquiera, continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a uno de los restaurante donde según él se podía degustar las mejores tartas de manzanas.

- Tienes que probarla, en serio, vas a gemir de placer cuando la sientas en tu boca.

- Por Dios, Edward, deja de hablar así o me pondré cachonda comiendo tarta -le regañé volviendo a recibir su risa fresca que llevaba acampanándonos todo el día.

Y no mintió ni exageró, prácticamente gemí de gusto cuando, después de dar cuenta a unos sabrosos sándwiches, degustábamos al fin ese delicioso postre.

- Este lugar es verdaderamente maravilloso ¿sabías qué es de los pocos lugares en San Diego dónde puedes experimentar realmente las cuatro estaciones? - Edward no dejaba de hablarme de lugar, se veía realmente entusiasmado de esta aquí.

- No, no lo sabía - le contesté sin dejar de comer la deliciosa tarta.

- Pues sí, aquí incluso nieva. Es hermoso cuando está nevando, algún día volveremos en esa fecha.

Yo lo miré emocionada. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de la facilidad con la que hacía planes de futuro conmigo, como si en verdad pensara en nosotros como una pareja real. Y aunque en cierta forma era muy lindo que él pensara de esa forma, no me hacía salir de la realidad en la que estaba sumergida. Y mi realidad era, que esto que estábamos viviendo, esto que sentíamos, tenía fecha de caducidad, aún velada, pero ya escrita.

Mientras él seguía parloteando animadamente sobre las maravillas de este hermoso lugar, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de él, quizás sin prestarle la atención que debía ya que mis pensamientos iban por su propio camino. ¿Cuándo sería? Esa pregunta comenzó a rondarme la cabeza ante mis últimos pensamientos. Ellos estaban prometidos, ¿no se supone que deberían tener una fecha de boda? Aunque veía sus labios dibujando una sonrisa mientras hablaba, y sus ojos mostraban el verde más hermoso y luminoso que jamás le haya visto, tuve que obligarme a mantener mi sonrisa aunque interiormente comencé a sentirme deprimida.

Puede que ahora, y sabiendo que Ángela era, en cierta forma, consentidora de que él le fuera infiel, aceptara esta enfermiza relación que estábamos manteniendo, pero estaba completamente segura que jamás podría estar con él una vez se casasen.

Dios, él algún día se casaría con ella…Mi corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento.

De inmediato sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Fue algo inevitable.

- …Y la exploración de la mina. ¿Sabes lo impresionante qué es ir adentrándote por ese pasillo tan estrecho y oscuro esculpido en la roca, hasta las entrañas de la tier…-De pronto se pausó - ¿Bella, te ocurre algo? - la preocupación en su voz me hizo volver de mis tristes pensamientos y de nuevo enfoqué sus ojos, ahora no mostraban entusiasmo sino preocupación - Estas triste ¿qué te ocurre? - su pregunta sonaba angustiada.

- No, nada - respondí forzando una sonrisa lo que provocó que una lágrima se desbordase de mis ojos.

- Cómo que nada, Bella, ¡mírate! - me reprochó.

- No me hagas caso, es que estoy sensible y… no sé, estar aquí, los dos solos, en este lugar tan encantador…- medio mentí - simplemente me ha emocionado. Gracias, Edward, nunca voy a olvidar este día - le susurré completamente convencida de que así sería.

- Amor…- musitó emocionado. Tendió su mano y apretó la mía con algo más de fuerza antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos - Me hace feliz saber eso Bella, quiero sentir que cada segundo que pasemos juntos sea inolvidable.

- Sin duda lo está siendo - le contesté y llevando su mano con la mía a mi rostro, presioné mi cara contra su mano; él no dudó en acariciarme.

Media hora más tarde salimos del restaurante y seguimos paseando abrazados por la calle, admirando y disfrutando de los escaparates. Incluso entramos en una de las muchas pastelerías que había para hacernos de una tarta para llevar además de comprar algo de fiambre, fruta y vino.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí? - pregunté cuando llegamos al coche y depositamos todas nuestras compras en el maletero.

- Así es señorita - me contestó divertido.

-¡OH es fantástico! - exclamé realmente entusiasmada - ¿Y podríamos ver el lago Cuyamaca?- pregunté cuál niña pequeña, podía ver los picos desde el lugar y había leído panfletos de publicidad sobre el lago.

- Claro, dalo por hecho - contestó guiñándome un ojo. Cerró el maletero y caminó hasta abrirme la puerta - Y lo haremos ahora mismo -añadió y así retomamos el camino esta vez dirigido a Lake Cuyamaca.

Quedé totalmente maravillada; las vistas desde el embarcadero eran geniales. No sólo por la belleza del lago en sí, todo, los árboles inmensos que lo rodeaba, los picos de las montañas, la suave brisa, el sonido de aves, incluso la risa de los demás visitantes, que como nosotros, disfrutaba de la naturaleza desde ese maravilloso lugar.

Caminé hasta llegar al final del embarcadero y sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido del lago? - Me preguntó meciéndonos.

Aunque me encantan hacer excursiones, tenía que admitir que estaba lo suficientemente cansada para hacerla. Suspiré apretando más a mí los brazos que me rodeaban y negué con la cabeza.

- Es muy hermoso, pero no creo que tenga tanta energía. Ha sido una semana agotadora - le contesté apenada. Me sentía triste por no aprovechar la ocasión. A saber cuándo se volvería a repetir.

-No me refiero a hoy, sino a mañana - susurró dejando un suave beso en mi cabello.

- Pero mañana tenemos que volver.

- Lo sé - susurró con pesar - pero se que los domingos hay la posibilidad de contratar una caminata guiada y nos enseñan los lugares más destacados, sólo nos llevará un par de horas ¿Qué me dices?

- Me encantaría, además mañana estaremos más descansados - contesté girándome entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él - Realmente te agradezco todo esto Edward, estoy disfrutando mucho - le susurré y acorté la distancia que me separaba de sus labios - Y aún espero seguir disfrutando mucho más - añadí sobre sus labios lo que lo hizo sonreír- ¿Sabes qué me apetece en estos momentos? - él negó con la cabeza divertidamente apresando de nuevo mis labios - Un masaje. Oh sí, un reconfortante masaje.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, Señorita Swan - mordió suavemente mi labio inferior - Nos vamos de aquí - dijo de pronto sobre mi boca - ¡ya! - añadió; y eso me hizo reír.

Me tomó de la mano y, tirando de ella, me llevó a toda prisa al coche. Volvimos a Julian y me sorprendió ver que pasábamos de largo por el emblemático hotel " The Julian Gold Rush" del que tanto había hablado durante la comida y al cuál supuse que nos llevaría.

Él sonrió de medio lado al ver mi cara aún cuando mantuve mi boca cerrada - No nos hospedaremos en el hotel. Aunque es increíble, no deja de estar demasiado ocupado. Y hoy, señorita Swan, te quiero solo y exclusivamente para mí, y eso implica no tener a gente a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Has alquilado una casa? - Pregunté realmente asombrada. Apenas íbamos a estar una noche. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Te aseguro que merece la pena pequeña, confía en mí - me sugirió tomando una de mis manos y después de llevarla a sus labios para dejar un suave beso, la dejó caer, aún entrelazada con la suya, en su regazo.

Ainss… Si es que, no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar como una tonta enamorada. Edward hacía que mi lado quinceañero saliese a frote en cualquier momento, y este era uno de ellos, cuando me mantenía tomada de la mano mientras conducía.

Me acomodé en el respaldo del asiento y disfruté del hermoso trayecto que nos llevo a un lugar cerca de Pine Hills.

Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando dejó la carretera y entró por le camino que no llevaba justo a una hermosa y romántica cabaña. Gemí de emoción cuando salí del vehículo y puse mis pies sobre esa calzada de piedra, una inmensa piedra que nos guiaba hasta la entrada de la misma. Rodeada de una murallita de piedras, y como no, de la vegetación tipica del lugar.

- Oh Dios mío - musité emocionada llevando mi mano a mi pecho mientras me sobrecogía ante la hermosura de sus vistas. Fui rodeando la preciosa cabaña de madera con su resplandeciente tejado rojo, oteando desde los picos de las Cuyamacas a las islas frente a la costa del sur de California. Simplemente impresionante, y todo rodeado de su propia porción de bosque, ofreciéndonos total privacidad - ¡Esto es maravilloso! - exclamé y, llegando a su lado, me abracé a él con fuerza - Gracias, es…estoy sin palabras - Él me respondió el abrazo apretándome con fuerza.

- Me alegra que te guste, cariño, quería un lugar especial para alguien tan especial.

- Oh Edward - me emocioné de nuevo y me abracé más fuerte a él.

- Vamos, entremos - me sugirió. Deshice mi abrazo y emocionada caminé tras de él que no tardó en abrir la puerta principal que estaba cubierta por un hermoso porche.

- Oh Dios mío - musité llevándome la mano a la boca contemplando maravillada el interior de la cabaña.

Era un cabaña tipo loft, en realidad su propio nombre lo indicaba, según decía él. Toda de madera, incluso las vigas de tijeretas eran auténticas, hasta los clavos eran de madera, todo… era una genuina cabaña de madera.

Su decoración no podía ser más acogedora. Un amplio y cómodo sofá de cuero marrón, adornado con una auténtica manta criolla con diseño de distintos colores donde predominaba el rojo, quedaba justo frente a la acogedora estufa de leña, y de las impresionantes vistas al océano pacífico a través de sus puertas francesas. Todo el mobiliario era completamente rústico, con mecedoras fabricadas con troncos y materiales naturales. Alacenas, armarios… sillas, incluso la pata que sostenía la mesa de la cocina era un retorcido tronco. Todo tan natural que hasta el olor era especial.

Aunque todas las piezas principales se encontraban en el piso bajo, la propia cabaña contaba con una especie de buhardilla en un pequeño segundo piso, que era el sueño de cualquier artista. Equipado con un cómodo sofá cama, disponía de una estantería repleta de libros, un caballete en el que perderse pintando las hermosas vistas que había desde sus ventanas, un escritorio donde escribir… Estar en aquel lugar era sinónimo de paz, serenidad e inspiración. Pero lo que más me maravilló, fue sin duda alguna, la hermosa suite, en la cual presidía una enorme cama de matrimonio toda ella de madera con el cabecero fabricado con unos de los pinos del lugar que no se salvó del incendio que azotó aquella zona. La habitación daba al porche y desde su pared oeste, toda acristalada, podía disfrutarse de las hermosas puestas de sol. La propia suite contaba con un baño con hidromasaje, que sin duda haría nuestras delicias.

- ¿Te gusta? - susurró Edward sobre mi cuello abrazándome desde la espalda.

- ¿Gustarme? Eso es poco para lo que realmente me hace sentir. Es hermosa y… romántica - dije sonrojándome. Sentí como sonreía sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de dejar un candente beso en el hueco que se formaba.

- Estás cansada - aseguró deslizando sus manos desde mi estómago hasta llevarlos a mis hombros cuando sintió que me acomodaba en su pecho, y comenzaba a masajearlos - Te propongo un relajante baño y acurrucarnos luego en esta acogedora cama - susurró mordiendo uno de mis hombros.

- Hummm…ese es un planazo - medio gemí.

- Ve preparando el baño mientras yo saco nuestras bolsas del coche- me sugirió y yo me quejé cuando dejó de masajerame para separase de mí.

- De acuerdo - refunfuñé- Aunque te esperaré dentro, no tardes - le pedí besándolo de nuevo.

Edward desapareció después de regalarme su seductora sonrisa ladeada y yo aproveché para dejar correr el agua. Busqué las toallas que puse cerca de la bañera y comencé a desvestirme; en cuanto la bañera se llenó lo suficiente, entré en ella y me sumergí completamente disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación del agua caliente sobre mi piel. Al emerger me encontré frente a frente con los ojos de él que me miraban con fascinación.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté sintiéndome algo avergonzada por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Eres un placer para mi vista, Bella - dijo sin más y, acortando la distancia, me besó pausadamente.

- Ven dentro - le pedí tirando de su mano. Él me regaló su sonrisa más genuina y se separó para desvestirse. Una vez más me deleite con su impresionante figura. Su fuertes muslos, su apretado y musculoso trasero y esa espalda que me enloquecía. Y eso que estaba de espalda a mí, ya que tener la magnifica visión de su pecho, sus abdominales, sus brazos y esa uve que salía de su cadera y moría justo ahí, donde su gloriosa erección siempre me daba la bienvenida, simplemente me dejaba babeando.

- Hazme un hueco - me pidió y yo me deslicé un poco hacia el centro de la bañera mientras él se situaba justo detrás de mí. Me estremecí al sentir su dureza en mi baja espalda y me acomodé sobre su pecho - Déjame cuidarte y mimarte - susurró; y de pronto comenzó a acariciar mis brazos en un placentero masaje.

El masaje se fue deslizando lentamente hacia mis hombros y acabó en mi cuello haciéndome gemir de placer.

- Relájate - me ordenó con una voz sensualmente profunda. Fue entonces que dejó mi cuello, tomó el bote de champú, vertió un poco en sus manos, y luego comenzó a lavarme el cabello.

- Oh sí…que gusto - gemí disfrutando de su masaje en mi cuero cabelludo - Dios..que manos tienes, Edward - seguí delirando manteniendo los ojos cerrado y experimentando mil y una sensaciones, desde el bienestar inmediato , al estremecimiento, mientras escuchaba una suave risa de satisfacción de su parte.

Una vez me hubo enjuagado el cabello, concienzudamente, comenzó a lavarme el cuerpo, empezando desde los hombros, recorriendo mis brazos, llegando a mi cintura para luego deslizar sus maestros dedos por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos, que de inmediato se irguieron en busca de sus caricias.

- Eres tan hermosa - comenzó a susurrar mientras masajeaba lentamente mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones que resbalaban entre sus dedos a causa del jabón.

- Hummm….adoro que me toques - le confesé sin vergüenza sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse, mi sexo se contrajo deseoso y mis muslos se frotaron entre si.

- Yo adoro ver y sentir como tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias - susurró dejando uno de mis pechos y bajando por mi estómago y mi vientre hasta abrirse paso en mi entrepierna, mis piernas se abrieron como acto reflejo al sentir sus dedos jugando con mi vello púbico, antes de acariciar mis pliegues e indagar entre ellos…

- Edward…- gemí sintiendo una ola de calor que subió a toda velocidad desde mi mismo centro hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro - OH…sí…

- Mírate - susurró sobre mi cuello - siempre tan receptiva. Tu excitación me enloquece... - Y de inmediato sentí como embestía suavemente contra mi espalda.

- OH, Dios…- gemí de nuevo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotar mis clítoris mientras que con la otra mano seguía torturando mis pezones y sus labios besaban mi cuello - Me vuelves loca Edward - susurré y girando mi rostro busqué su boca hambrientamente.

Él siguió masajeando mi clítoris hasta que me tuvo rogando por que me follase y, clavando sus fuertes dedos en mi cadera, me izó lo suficiente para posicionarme sobre él e introducirse lenta y tortuosamente manteniendo mi espalda contra su pecho.

- Oh Bella…Hmmm - sus gemidos sólo eran eclipsado por los míos, ya que ante esta nueva postura estaba experimentado un placer distinto a los que ya hubiese sentido. Notar todo su pecho contra mi espalda y su estómago recibiendo mis nalgas ante sus embestida me hizo gritar de placer a los pocos minutos, pero él aún no tenía suficiente y siguió embistiendo en mí, con fuerza, con rapidez, clavando sus dedos en mi cadera ayudándome con el movimiento, mordiendo mi hombro, llevando de nuevo una de sus manos a mi clítoris y manteniendo un enloquecedor ritmo que me hizo alcanzar un segundo orgasmo cuando al fin llegó a su propia liberación.

Caí completamente lasa sobre su pecho. Mi respiración jadeante unida a la de él eran los únicos sonidos que había en aquel baño. Por varios minutos permanecimos así, juntos, aún unidos por nuestro sexos. Hasta que el descenso de la temperatura del agua me hizo estremecer.

-Salgamos de aquí, no quiero que enfermes.

A regañadientes me aparté de él y nos separamos al fin. Nos dimos un rápido enjuagón y me llevó a la cama. Y no sé si era por los extenuantes días que había llevado recorriendo una buena parte de San Digo, o la maratoniana sesión de sexo que tuvimos la noche anterior, o incluso el emociónate viaje hasta aquí y el encuentro que acabamos de tener en el baño, que caí completamente muerta a la cama y ni si quiera tuve consciencia de cuando me dormí, aunque por la falta de recuerdo, podría asegurar que no llegué a poner la cabeza en la almohada que ya estaría durmiendo.

Sólo comencé a tener consciencia cuando mi estómago gruñó por hambre y eso me despertó.

Aún perezosa me removí en la cama y me sorprendí al ver que estaba sola en la habitación.

- Edward…- apenas musité extrañada. Miré por la ventana y ya comenzaba a ponerse el sol, lo que significaba que habría dormido un par de horas. Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta y salí hacia el salón.

- ¿Edward? - lo llamé de nuevo pero nadie contestó. Volví a sorprenderme y caminé esta vez hacia la cocina. Realmente estaba hambrienta y se me hacía la boca agua pensando en un trozo de esa deliciosa tarta de manzana. Sonreí al ver que Edward había dejado preparado todo un banquete, desde fiambre y queso cortado , a los trozos de tarta, dos copas esperaban ser rellenas del vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

No pude evitar la tentación y cogí un poco de queso y lo saboreé gustosamente. Miré por una de las ventanas y fue cuando lo vi sentado en el porche, ensimismado, disfrutando sin duda de las vistas aunque con un semblante serio. Me preocupé.

Tomé la manta que había sobre el sofá y cubrí mi cuerpo con ella, comenzaba a caer la tarde y ya refrescaba bastante.

- ¡Hey! te extrañé cuando desperté - le reproché con un fingido puchero.

Él inmediatamente giró su rostro hacía mí y su expresión cambió por completo.

- Perdóname, no quería perturbar tu descanso y sentí ganas de disfrutar de la paz que aquí se respira. Ven acá - me ordenó abriendo los brazos para recibirme. Yo no lo dudé y me senté en su regazo dejándome caer sobre su pecho acomodando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello - ¿Has visto alguna vez alto más hermoso? - me preguntó cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse dando paso a un cielo crepuscular, con tonos violáceos y rosas mientras iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

- Sin duda, no - contesté cautivada por la hermosa vista.

- Echaba de menos esto - dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome, yo permanecí callada, esperando que él continuase - Gran parte de mi adolescencia la pasé haciendo senderismo, escaldas, acampando en plena naturaleza, durmiendo bajo un manto de estrella. Sabría decirte incluso el nombre de las estrellas - dijo mirando hacia el cielo que ya comenzaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas -Yo sonreí pero seguí callada, prestándole toda mi atención mientras disfrutaba del lugar.

- Me gusta mucho haber podido recuperar eso contigo Bella, no hay nadie más en este mundo con quién quisiera ver esta hermosa puesta de sol.

- Edward..- musité entre emocionada y entristecida por lo que esa declaración entrañaba.

- Es todo tan injusto - siseó. Pude nota su desagrado.

- ¿No has pensando en volver hacerlo? - pregunté aunque de inmediato mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Y sí le ocurría algo?

- No - contestó contundentemente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunté y no sé ni por qué.

- ¿Miedo? - repitió la pregunta mientras parecía pensar en ello.

- Sí, miedo ¿ Tienes miedo a que te ocurra lo mismo que a ella? - esta vez fui más directa y más aprensivo latió mi corazón.

- No, Bella, no tengo miedo a que me pueda pasar lo mismo - contestó. Sentí que apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza - muchas veces he deseado que me hubiese pasado a mí, incluso he pensando que no estaría mal morir haciéndolo, total…- dejó la frase sin continuar.

- Pero que estás diciendo Edward - Me volví levantándome abruptamente de su pecho para encararlo - ¿Me estás diciendo qué has pensando en suicidarte? Sentía que mis pupilas enloquecían tratando de leer su mirada.

- No me hagas caso, jamás le haría tanto daño a mi familia - Respiré aliviada al oírlo.

- Quizás si lo intentaras…

-¿Intentar? - preguntó como si no comprendiera.

- Sí, escalar. Amabas escalar, ir de acampada, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Nunca se sabe. Me encantaría saber escalar. ¿Me enseñarías alguna vez?

-¡No! - gritó firmemente.

- ¿Por qué no? - esta vez mi tono era de reproche - Lo que le ocurrió a Ángela fue culpa de los arneses, no de la escalda en sí, que probabilidad existe de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, Edward. Entiendo que lo ocurrido te haya traumatizado, pero…

Entonces me callé al entender. Por supuesto que estaba traumatizado. Cómo había podido olvidar todo lo que me reveló la noche anterior sobre sus miedos, sus pesadillas…

- Lo siento - me disculpé en el acto al ver como él tensaba su mordida. Estaba claro que el tema no era de su agrado y yo quería que se sintiese feliz, no amargado -, no debí decir eso.

- No te disculpes, yo tampoco debí de reaccionar así, pero dejemos el tema, por favor- me pidió atrayéndome de nuevo a su cuerpo- sólo déjame disfrutar de este maravilloso lugar con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo - me susurró abrazándome con fuerza y dejando un sentido beso sobre mis cabellos.

- Claro - contesté y me dejé querer por este magnífico hombre hasta que mi estómago se hizo notar, avergonzándome por completo; y esa fue la señal para que él, cogiéndome en brazos, me llevase dentro para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss... mira que estos dos me dan una cosita /(u_u)\ Lo dicho, es una historia tan agridulce, que al menos a mí, me mantiene con un pellizco en el estómago.

En fin preciosas, espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Y disculpadme, las chicas que conozcáis o viváis por esa zona, el atrevimiento; os aseguro que puse todo mi empeño para ceñirme a la realidad que google me mostraba de ese precioso lugar.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; ; Esyaba.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	39. Chapter 39 Miércoles

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana, con finde incluido jajaja. Yo hasta el lunes no acabé con mi estresado trabajo, es por eso que hasta hoy no he tenido el capi. Una vez más espero que me disculpéis por no haber contestado, espero sí poder hacerlo ahora que ya vuelvo a relajarme un poquito. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes. Hacéis que escribir bajo presión merezca la pena. Mil gracias.

Y ahora sí, no me enrollo más, disculpad si hay faltas, ya os digo que acabo de terminarlo. Aunque estoy desando saber que os parece...(saraes mordiéndose las uñas)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XXXIX Miércoles

Perdida en la hermosa vista de la ciudad que había desde mi despacho. Sonreí al recordar nuestra pequeña escapada mientras estaba en San Diego. Este hombre podía ser tan endemoniadamente romántico, que te podía hacer perder la cabeza. Y así estaba, con la cabeza perdida, incapaz de concentrarme en el trabajo que tenía entre manos porque todos mis pensamientos los ocupaba él.

Miércoles, ¡hoy era miércoles! Sí, desde primera hora que el hormigueo constante en mi estómago no me dejaba tranquila. Hacía ya tres semanas que había regresado de mi viaje a San Diego, satisfecha por haber conseguido las mejores localizaciones para el anuncio publicitario y más satisfecha aún por todo lo que con Edward había acordado.

-Eres un loco -susurré a la nada con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada mientras miraba una vez más la frenética actividad que se respiraba fuera en la gran avenida, recordando cómo llegamos a este arreglo…

_-Concretemos un día._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté con una voz media adormilada mientras disfrutaba del delicioso momento de paz y felicidad que me inundaba después de haber alcanzado otro glorioso orgasmo de mano de este magnífico hombre, mientras él jugaba con los dedos de mi mano entrelazándolos con los suyos._

_- Quiero poder verte todas las semana Bella, no puedo soportar que todo dependa de la ocasión. No quiero sentir que me ignoras para evitar encontrarte conmigo._

_- Edward…- susurré levantando mi rostro de su pecho para encararlo - Eso sería un compromiso tanto de tu parte como de la mía, no creo que estemos en condiciones de algo así - musité por último. _

_- Quiero ese compromiso - dijo ahora acariciando suavemente mi rostro. Podía sentir la emoción en mis ojos. No entendía nada, y menos quería hacerme ilusiones de algo que no tenía remedio; pero en momentos como este es que creía en la existencia de una ínfima oportunidad de conseguir que él se replanteara su relación con Ángela. ¿Sería que Alice tendría razón? "No, olvida eso," me dije a mí misma… - Quisiera poder dedicarte todo mi tiempo Bella, porque te aseguro que él que más disfruta de eso soy yo - dijo mirándome con un brillo tan especial en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer - pero no puedo. Por eso, comprometámonos en un día, siempre ese día, llueva o truene, será nuestro día._

_- Ambos tenemos obligaciones Edward -dije esta vez yo dejándome caer a su lado pero mirando al techo, sintiendo de nuevo esa bola que atoraba mi garganta, siempre sintiendo que era yo la más consciente de nuestra situación. _

_- Bella…- susurró incorporándose para quedar de lado apoyado en su codo - Será lo más parecido a tener una relación.._

_- Pero es que….- me callé, no quería seguir por ahí o acabaría desmoronándome._

_- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? - preguntó con un deje de decepción en su voz - Acaso eso sería mucho para ti - De nuevo se dejó caer en el colchón en la misma posición que yo y fijó su vista también en el techo - Tienes razón, no sé ni siquiera porqué he pensando en algo así._

_- Edward…- su tono derrotado me hizo sentir culpable - No hagas esto. Sabes que no sería fácil. Los fines de semana, tú…tú….si no estás con ella estarás en algún evento. Y durante la semana, que excusa pondrías…_

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí ocuparme de mis cosas? - me reprochó. Me dolió. _

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - esta vez el reproche vino de mi parte._

_Él se incorporó de nuevo quedando de lado y me miró. _

_- A veces hubiese preferido no haberte encontrado - musitó mirándome con intensidad para luego levantarse y cubrir su desnudez con su pantalón de algodón._

_Me quedé callada, impactada, y con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Se arrepentía de conocerme? El pellizco en mi pecho se hizo más doloroso. De todas las cosas posibles que podía haberme dicho, jamás pensé que me dijera algo así. Sentí el peso de las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos. _

_Me incorporé lentamente y tiré de las sábanas para cubrir mi desnudez mientras observaba como él caminaba y se quedaba delante del ventanal que nos permitía tener una hermosa vista del bosque y los picos de las Cuyamacas, y que ahora solo eran iluminado por el plateado reflejo de la luna._

_¿Por qué siempre volvíamos a lo mismo?, pensé sin dejar de mirarlo con ese estúpido nudo en mi garganta. ¿Por qué no , simplemente, disfrutábamos de lo que teníamos? Quizás tenía razón, esto era una lenta agonía. Pero era un agonía a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, por estúpido que pareciese, y de hecho era lo más estúpido que hacía en mi vida, enredarme con alguien tan comprometido._

_Me levanté de la cama y dejé caer la sábana sin miramiento, caminando totalmente desnuda hasta posicionarme justo detrás de él. _

_- ¿Has dicho eso en serio? - le pregunté sin llegar a rozarlo. Él giró su rostro para mirarme sobre su hombro y volvió su mirada a la inmensa oscuridad. _

_- Te amo Bella - dijo sin apartar la vista de las ventanas - y ese es mi mayor castigo - su voz tembló. No pude evitarlo y llevé una de mis manos a su brazo y presioné sobre él acercándome luego para apoyar mi rostro en su espalda y rodearlo con mi otro brazo. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando - Me siento tan miserable por no poder dart…_

_- El miércoles - susurré de pronto tratando de cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos que hacía en voz alta. Él giró de nuevo su rostro al escucharme y finalmente giró todo él para quedar frente a mí. _

_-¿Qué? - musitó mirándome con emoción._

_- ¿Podrías comprometerte conmigo para vernos cada miércoles? - le pregunté esta vez con más timidez, sintiendo que era un paso agigantado establecer un día fijo. _

_- ¿Por qué el miércoles? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que esas arrugas apareciesen en sus ojos. Era tan adorable cuando sonreía así…_

_- ¿Y por qué no? - contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho ese día, pero de pronto me pareció el día más perfecto, justo a mitad de semana - Aunque si no te viene bien, siempre puedes decidir tú otro día - dije bajando la mirada._

_- El miércoles - susurró y llevó su mano a mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo -. A partir de hoy el miércoles será mi día favorito de la semana - contestó y acortó la distancia para besarme._

_- ¿Y qué pasará cuando alguno de los dos tengamos que viajar? - pregunté sobre sus labios. _

_Él mordió candentemente mi labio inferior ganándose un gemido de mi parte - Llueva o truene, el miércoles será nuestro día, y si alguno está fuera, buscaremos la manera._

_- ¿Tendremos sexo telefónico? - pregunté con diversión._

_- Hummm….nunca he practicado sexo telefonico, creo que podría ser una gran experiencia, ¿no crees? -contestó divertido llevando sus manos por mis costados hasta apretar candentemente mis nalgas, lo que de nuevo me hizo gemir para luego, y de una manera repentina, izarme y engancharme a su cintura - No deberías estar desnuda delante de mí - susurró sobre mis labios mientras caminaba hacía la cama y sin llegar a desengancharme de su cintura, me posicionaba en la cama con él encima de mí - Eres una tentación imposible de resistir - continuó diciendo antes de arremeter contra mis labios con ferocidad y una vez más fundirnos en uno…_

Unos golpes a la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación y me hizo girar el sillón para quedar frente a la puerta.

- Pasa - indiqué.

- Bella, acá tengo los balances de contabilidad, y la copia de las sesiones de fotos en San Diego, James ha tenido que salir, se reunirá contigo mañana para estudiarlas en profundidad.

- Esta bien, Nicole, gracias -le contesté, mirando aprensivamente los balances. Nicole sonrió comprensivamente.

- Ah, se me olvidaba, Jessica ha vuelto a llamar, el Señor Cullen requiere tu presencia en su despacho.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté alarmada -¿Ocurre algo?

- No podría decirte Bella, sabes como se las gasta Jessica, sólo dejó el recado de que su jefe te espera.

- Esta bien, ¿qué tengo ahora en la agenda? - pregunté, me había vuelto una confiada desde que Nicole trabajaba para mí. Esa chica llevaba mi agenda mejor que yo misma.

- Tienes reunión con el gerente del Sheraton en una hora. Y la comida con el señor Newton.

- Mike , cierto…-dije mirando los balances de contabilidad, tenía que ponerme con ellos de inmediato para la comida con Mike - Supongo que puedo subir por unos minutos antes de ponerme con los balances.

- Están claro, me he tomado el atrevimiento de revisarlos, no tendrás ningún problema. Creo además que están justificadas las partidas.

- Gracias Nicole - dije levantándome del sillón y rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a ella y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla - eres la mejor secretaria que alguien pueda desear.

-Es un placer trabajar para ti, y más vale que vayas a ver al "Señor Cullen" , a ver que bicho le ha picado ahora - dijo con cara de aprensión.

- Esperemos que no haya nuevos cambios sino, yo mismo lo descuartizaré - dije susurrando cómplicemente.

Nicole rió ante mi comentario y me acompañó a fuera cerrando la puerta de mi despacho tras nosotras.

Llegué a la planta dónde Edward tenía su despacho y sin saludar siquiera pasé de largo delante de la mesa de Jessica, ella hizo el amago de avisar de mi llegada pero yo la ignoré abriendo la puerta antes de que ella descolgara.

- No te molestes Jessica, si me ha llamado, no estará ocupado - le contesté y cerré la puerta tras de mí sin esperar respuesta. Sabía que era muy borde por mi parte, pero joder, esta tía me daba un coraje.

Di un paso hacia el interior del despacho y me paré cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Joder, al final voy a quedar como una idiota - farfullé de pensar que cara de risa tenía que tener la rubia oxigenada al imaginarme. Pero entonces sentí un brazo rodeándome desde atrás lo que me sobresaltó.

-¿Edward? - pregunté con el corazón desbocado.

- No es muy educado presentarse sin avisar, no crees, estás siendo muy desconsiderada con mi secretaria - me dijo el muy maldito pegadito a mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Serás capullo - dije entredientes y le clavé el codo en el estómago.

- Auchh…¡Bruta! - se quejó separándose medio doblado.

- Y tú un idiota integral. ¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿para reprocharme lo borde que soy con tu preciosa y jodida secretaria? - le reproché con más rabia de la que cabía esperar, y de la que yo misma me sentía asombrada.

- Ey, ey…¿Qué pasa preciosa? - dijo recomponiéndose y llevando sus manos a mi rostro para ahuecarlo - Ha sido una broma, ¿a qué viene cabrearse así? - preguntó con un deje de diversión.

- Yo no sé tú, Señor Cullen - dije aún mosqueada - pero algunas personas tenemos trabajo que hacer, para estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías y bromas…

- Dios, cómo me pones cuando te cabreas - susurró el muy maldito antes de estrellar sus labios con los mío y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

- Edw..Edwa…Edw…-me resistía a su beso mientras él me aprisionaba entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarme. Finalmente vi que toda lucha carecía de sentido y me dejé llevar por el inmenso placer y disfrute que me proporcionaban sus labios y esa enloquecedora lengua. Dios, este hombre si sabía cómo besar a una mujer para dejarla sin aliento…

- Mejor…- susurró sobre mis labios cuando fue bajando la intensidad del beso. Claro que ese comentario me hizo enfurecer de nuevo y no me resistí a morderlo en castigo.

- Eres un estúpido engreído, Edward Cullen, aún no sé cómo te soporto - le dije separándome y alisándome la camisa y la falda de tubo negra que llevaba puesta. Él simplemente rió lamiéndose el labio que le había mordido negando con la cabeza.

- Eres una fierecilla tan caliente, que me tienes loco todo el día.

-¡Pervertido! - le reproché.

- Y tú que lo disfrutas - me contestó tan resuelto.

- Ahhh…eres imposible - me quejé …odiaba que él se quedara con la última palabra.

- Ven anda, quiero enseñarte una cosa - dijo tomando una de mis manos. Se aseguró que la puerta tenía el seguro echado, lo que me hizo mirarlo con una ceja levantada, él simplemente sonrió y caminó hasta su sillón, se sentó en el y tiró de mí hasta dejarme sentada sobre sus rodillas.

- Tú estas mal, ¿verdad? - me burlé de él con diversión.

- Calla y mira - dijo mostrándome un calendario en su ordenador.

- Oh, vaya, un calendario - me burlé exagerando mi emoción.

- No seas idiota - contestó dándome un palmada en la pierna

- ¡Auchhss! que eso duele - me quejé.

- Pues pórtate bien.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué se supone qué tengo que ver?

- ¿A qué estamos hoy? - preguntó.

- A doce Edward, ¿dónde pretendes llegar?, ¿me has llamado para preguntarme esta bobería? Para eso te sobra con tu secretaria - le dije y no pude evitar un ramalazo de estúpidos celos en mi voz.

- ¡Calla, tonta! - dijo dándome otra palmada.

- Te estás pasando, ¡eh!- le reproché golpeando su hombro.

- Mira ahora - dijo picando con el ratón en otra pestaña donde apareció un calendario lunar - ¿Qué ocurre hoy? - volvió a preguntarme. Yo pasé mi vista por el calendario y me sorprendió ver que seria luna llena.

- Será luna llena - musité sin llegar a encontrar sentido a nada.

- ¿Podrías tomarte el día de mañana libre? – me preguntó mordiendo suavemente mi hombro con una mirada expectante.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ven de acampada conmigo hoy - me pidió, sus ojos brillaban suplicantes y emocionados a la vez.

- ¿De acampada? - pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

- Recuerdas nuestro prado - dijo de pronto. Mi corazón dio un brinco al oírlo.

- Iremos…¿iremos allí? - pregunté realmente emocionada.

- Vas a alucinar - dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente - ¿Te parece bien qué te recoja a las tres?

- Sí, me parece bien, tengo una reunión en media hora y luego como con Mike…

- ¿Con Newton? - preguntó con resquemor.

- No empieces, tenía que elegir entre una reunión formal para ver balances contables de mi departamento -dije con una mueca de asco en la boca - o una comida en la que discutiríamos los puntos más importantes. Y obviamente opté por la más placentera - dije pestañeando.

- Con que placentera, ¿eh? -dijo pasando su mano por mi muslo subiendo la falda lentamente.

- Ni lo sueñes, Casanova, si concretamos un día en la semana era precisamente para evitar cosas como esta. Así que…-dije quitando su mano de mi muslo dándole un rápido beso en los labios - Me voy. Cuanto antes termine con mis obligaciones, antes podremos comenzar nuestra escapadita -De pronto me vino a la mente Ángela - ¿ Y tú…cómo vas hacer?

- Por eso no te preocupes, hoy es nuestro día, olvida todo lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

- No es agradable esto, que lo sepas - le recriminé.

- Pues deja de pensar. Ve hacer lo que tienes que hacer e intenta estar lista para las tres. Casi llegaremos oscureciendo. Ponte ropa cómoda y abrigada, ¿de acuerdo? - me recomendó.

- Está bien. ¿Preparo algo para llevar?

- No te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo.

- De acuerdo -dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta seguida de él, que seguía tomando una de mis manos -Nos vemos en unas horas.

- Hasta luego - contestó besándome una vez más, aunque tuve que apartarme cuando noté que el beso subía de intensidad.

Salí de su despacho con una amplia sonrisa, la que aumentó cuando vi la cara de revenía que tenía Jessica. Mi día mejoraba por momento y ya comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa por la dichosa acampada. Iba a compartir con él uno de sus hobbies y no me podía sentir más dichosa.

El resto de la mañana pasó como una auténtico suplicio, desde la aburrida reunión con el gerente del Sheraton a la comida no tan aburrida, pero si deslucida por culpa de esos malditos datos contables, con Mike. Al menos conseguí que aceptara el incremento en el presupuesto ya que vio aceptable todas las partidas.

Llegué a casa media hora antes de la acordada y jamás corrí tanto para encontrar la ropa adecuada y preparar una mochila. Me miré con diversión en el espejo. Parecía una colegiala, hasta me había atrevido a recogerme el cabello en dos trenzas, que junto a mi ropa de deporte y mis botas de campos me hacia parecer más juvenil.

Bajé entusiasmada en cuanto me avisaron de que Edward me esperaba y mi ego aumentó cuando la cara de Edward demostró asombro y fascinación al verme.

- ¡Hola! - saludé acortando la distancia que nos separaba, haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Bella, pareces… te pareces.

- Ah no me hagas correr a cambiarme que me lo estoy pensando - le pedí avergonzada.

- No, no lo hagas, es… increíble - dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla mirándome realmente sorprendido - Eres tan hermosa, y pareces tan inocente…

- Vamos Edward, eso lo dices por mis trenzas, sabes que no tengo nada de inocente - le dije cómplicemente golpeando su hombro con el mío, pero él seguía mirándome con fascinación, incluso tomó una de mis trenzas y la acariciaba entre sus dedos.

- A veces tengo la sensación de que te conozco desde siempre- susurró sacudiendo luego la cabeza como si quisiera alejar algún pensamiento.

- Me alegra saber eso - le dije y le dediqué mi más radiante sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro - contestó y tras dejar la mochila en el maletero nos pusimos en camino.

Casi cuatro hora de camino nos llevó llegar al hermoso prado que nos acogería en esta loca noche de acampada. Sólo pude negar sonriendo viendo como Edward se afanaba por montar una pequeña tienda campaña y recopilar unos troncos que dispuso de manera ordenada para prender una pequeña hoguera que nos mantendría caliente. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos sus conocimientos sobre las acampadas, y reí cuando pasando por los riachuelo buscando los troncos, saltaba cual gacela entre las piedras mientras reía entusiasmado.

Finalmente, cuando cayó la oscuridad de la noche, ya teníamos el pequeño campamento montado. Un gran tronco hacia de asiento delante de la hoguera y tras nosotros la pequeña tienda.

- Esto si que es vida - dijo mientras comenzaba a prepara algo de café.

- No puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto solo por una noche - le confesé.

- Y no te olvides de las nubes…- dijo enseñándome la bolsa.

- OH , sí - grité entusiasmada - Yo quiero nubes…

Una hora mas tarde, y sentada entre sus piernas, disfruté del espectáculo que quería mostrarme.

Jamás vi una luna tan grande, tanto, que podía distinguir perfectamente los cráteres de su superficie.

- No es hermoso - susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de proferir sonido alguno, sólo fija mi vista en tan espectacular imagen -. Mira - me indicó señalando con su dedo índice el cielo, ahora salpicado por infinidades de estrella. Afortunadamente era uno de esos pocos días en los que apenas habían nubes cubriendo el cielo.

- ¿Qué miro? - pregunté a media voz.´

- Ves aquel grupo de estrellas que están ahí…

- Edward, veo miles de estrellas desde aquí - le bromeé cortándole.

- No seas tonta - me regañó y de nuevo me señaló con el dedo -. Aquellas de allí, son cinco, y si trazas una línea imaginaria entre ellas, podrás ver una "M" - dijo trazando la línea con su dedo.

- Creo que la veo - Él sonrió sobre mi cabello ante mi comentario.

- Pues es la constelación de Casiopea.

-¿En serio? - pregunté fascinada y mirando con más atención.

- Así es y si miras un poco más abajo hacia la derecha, está la osa menor.

- ¿Dónde, cuál es?

- Aquella - dijo trazando como una especie de carro o pala, formada por un cabo largo y en el extremo la unión de cuatro estrellas formando un cuadrado.

- Jamás pensé que vería esas constelaciones. Las he estudiado y visto en fotografías, pero jamás conseguí verlas en vivo.

- Es por las luces de la ciudad, muchas de esas estrellas no se ven por esa razón, pero en un lugar como este, en plena naturaleza, con la única luz que nos proporciona esta pequeña fogata, son fáciles de reconocer.

- Y porque tú eres un gran maestro- le piropeé girándome para mirar sus ojos, que bajo la luz de la hoguera, aún se veían más hermosos.

- Eres adorable, lo sabias - me susurró y tomándome del mentón unión nuestros labios.

Él se dejó caer sobre la manta que habíamos traído y yo me coloqué a su lado; los dos observando el cielo mientras él seguía enseñándome más constelaciones . No tardó en pasar un brazo por mi espalda y atraerme a su pecho.

- Gracias por querer compartir esto conmigo Edward.

- Con nadie más querría compartir esto Bella. Tengo la desconcertante sensación de que siempre esperé por ti.

- Edward…

- Lo sé, es muy cursi, pero es la realidad que siento Bella, y aunque sé que no merezco ni siquiera un segundo de tu tiempo, agradezco a Dios todos los días de que te haya puesto en mi camino.

- Amor mío…- musité sin poder evitarlo - Bésame - le pedí - hazme el amor, no dejes de hacerlo nunca.

- Mi Bells…-susurró antes de tomar mis labios, para luego, con la maestría que siempre demostraba, tomarme por completo, lentamente, reverencialmente, como si fuese su diosa, bajo un maravilloso manto de estrellas.

Aún cuando hacía frío, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se deslizaban uno contra otro, nuestros gemidos de placer se unieron a los sonido del bosque y todas sus criaturas. Era grandioso ver como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban aguantando todo su peso mientras una y otra vez entraba en mí, provocando así que mi cuerpo vibrase de puro placer. Maravillándome al ver como mordía su labio o los fruncía tensando su fuerte mandíbula conteniendo su propio deseo de liberarse, hasta no conseguir que yo llagase a mi propia libración.

Y así fue como vivimos nuestra primera escapadita desde que nos habíamos convertidos en amantes.

- ¿Volveremos a repetirlo? - le pregunté ya dentro de la tienda mientras permanecíamos acurrucados, ambos completamente desnudos, bajo nuestros sacos de dormir.

- Tantas veces como quieras - fue su contestación antes de besarme de nuevo.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y nuestra secreta relación siguió adelante dejando los miércoles como nuestro día; dónde podíamos amarnos libremente, dónde nos olvidábamos de todo y de todos, dónde podíamos descansar el uno en el otro, hablar de nuestros proyectos, nuestros deseos, incluso atreviéndonos a hacer planes.

El resto de los días, la realidad los marcaba. A veces coindicamos en el ascensor, y nos comportábamos como simples compañeros, siempre guardando las formas, siempre reprimiendo las ganas. Otras tenía que presenciar verlos juntos, incluso sentarme con ellos cuando coincidíamos en algún café o salíamos con los chicos, tragándome mis remordimientos y mis celos, un coctel desagradable que me hacía llegar a mi departamento triste y desesperada porque de nuevo fuese miércoles. Solo agradecía que James no me dejaba sola, al menos, siempre que ellos estaban presente. Pero no podía pedirle que adoptara ese papel eternamente, él tenía derecho a poder estar con quién quisiese, estuviésemos todos o no.

-¿Vas a aceptar? - la pregunta de Alice volvió a incomodarme. Aunque agradecia cuando subia a mi oficina a hacerme una visita.

- No creo, no sé…Sí acepto, tendré que soportar verlos juntos, celebrando juntos, y si no acepto, Esme no me dejará tranquila, pensará que ocurre algo…No sé…- contesté frustrada enterrando mi cara entre mis manos.

- No puedes pasar el día de Acción de gracias sola, Bella. ¿Y tu padre?

- Yo no he celebrado nunca ese día, al menos que recuerde, no es una costumbre en Europa, y mucho menos lo querría celebrar con mi padre. Él, con saber que las cosas van bien, tiene suficiente, y te aseguro que para mí también.

- Pues tendrás que decidirte, será pasado mañana.

- Lo sé, quizás hable con él mañana.

- Claro, mañana es miércoles - dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice era la única a la que le había hablado de ese acuerdo. Ni siquiera me atreví a contárselo a Tanya, ya me costaba que aceptara que estaba con él "esporádicamente."

- En fin, sólo piensa que todos estaremos ahí, y que será una reunión de amigos más, ellos no son precisamente de los que se muestran cariñosos en público.

- Calla, no quisiera imaginar que se muestran más cariñoso en privado - le pedí sintiendo un agobio en el pecho - Llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos, a veces me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra y en cuanto se da la vuelta, la más desdichada. Si no doliera tanto pensar en dejarlo todo…

- Lo sé - susurró llegando hasta donde yo estaba para abrazarme - Es una situación tan complicada…

- Quisiera por unos días olvidarme de todo, de él , de ella… de lo que siento estando con él o de lo que siento cuando no estoy. Quisiera desconectar. Pero es inútil. Todo cuanto me rodea me une a él. Su familia, nuestros amigos, incluso nuestro trabajo. Creo que el día que no pueda con esto tendré que marcharme.

- No…no… No digas eso Bella. ¿Marcharte? ¿Y qué pasaría con nosotros, con tus amigos?

- No sería la primera vez que dejase a tras a unos amigos Alice…- le aseguré con pena -. También los extraño a ellos. No te sientas mal, sabes que te adoro y que te he contado cosas a ti que ni a mi mejor amiga, pero los hecho mucho de menos.

- Lo siento, he sido una tonta, claro que los debes de estar echando de menos.

- No te imaginas cuánto. Quizás hable con Aro y me tome lo que resta de semana libre, podría ir a visitarlos, me quitaría la dichosa celebración del medio de un plumazo…

De pronto el sonido del interfono nos sobresalto.

_- ¿Bella? Hay alguien que pregunta por ti. ¿Lo hago pasar?_

- ¿Por mí? ¿Quién es?

- _No ha querido identificarse, dice que quiere darte una sorpresa _- contestó Nicole.

- ¿Quién será? - miré a Alice; ella se encogió de hombro.

- Dile que pase, yo tengo que irme ya.

- De acuerdo - asentí y pulsé el intercomunicador - Esta bien Nicole, que pase - le pedí.

Me levanté para ir hacia la puerta para acompañar a Alice cuando esta fue golpeada suavemente antes de abrirse.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuándo lo vi justo delante de mí. No podía ser… Llevé mis manos a la boca en señal de asombro.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Señorita Swan…? - preguntó con voz socarrona luciendo su siempre deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¡Jakeee! - grité de emoción y me lancé de inmediato a sus brazos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ahhhh! Qué emoción! es la primera vez que me alegra ver a Jake en escena..jajajjajajaa...Creo que se avecina momentos tensos, teniendo en cuenta que Edward solo sabe que es su ex y no que es gay (movimiento de cejas)

En fin amores, que espero que os haya gustado la escapadita, el que tengan un día para ellos, y esta visita sorpresa. Ame todos vuestros rr, en serio, me alegro que haya gustado ese hermoso pueblo de San Diego.

Y por cierto, seguís preguntando cuántos capis queda, y sinceramente, os podría decir que unos quinces y luego ser algunos menos o algunos más. Desafortunadamente voy a capítulo vencido. Por lo tanto solo tengo la estructura de los capis que quedan pero igual escribirlos me obliga extenderlos o acortarlos. Yo como siempre digo..tendrá los capis que la historia quiera. No os preocupeís.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	40. Chapter 40 Una visita inesperada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola mis niñas preciosas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi que...¡Ah! ¿Qué pasará? (saraes mordiéndose las uñas... nuevamente)

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XL. Una visita inesperada

No dudé ni un solo segundo en tirarme a sus brazos y me dejé llevar por la sensación de hogar que me invadió al aspirar ese olor tan peculiar en él, y que hacía casi un año que había dejado de lado. Aunque habíamos vuelto hablar después de mi viaje a Miami, era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde nuestra ruptura.

Él fue lo suficientemente amable como para darme espacio cuando todo ocurrió. Fue un golpe bastante duro y aunque sabía que él sufría por mí, yo necesitaba por entones esa separación. Pero desde que conseguí perdonarlo y aceptar su nueva condición, sentía que necesitaba tenerlo de regreso y sólo lo habíamos podido hacer por alguna que otra llamada de teléfono o email. Creo, que en el fondo, los dos teníamos miedo a que todo fuera diferente a como era antes de que decidiéramos estar juntos. Ahora estaba completamente segura que nada había cambiado. Confundimos el inmenso amor que nos procesábamos como amigos con otro tipo de amor, pero ese sentimiento de cariño y protección seguía ahí, intacto. Y me sentí de nuevo en casa.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí - casi balbuceé totalmente emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo sus fuertes manos apretarme contra él con la misma desesperación.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Bella- me susurró apretándome de nuevo y dejando un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

El sonido de un carraspeo me hizo deshacer el abrazo y mirar a mi espalda para ver a una Alice que, cruzada de brazos, nos miraba con una ceja levantada.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír un tanto avergonzada y sin llegar a soltarme de mi Jake, me giré y la encaré.

- Alice, te presento a mi mejor amigo - dije mirando, emocionada de verdad, a mi querido Jake. Él me dedicó esa sonrisa que tanto había extraño y me miró con la misma emoción antes de pasar su vista a Alice - Jake, te presento a Alice, una gran amiga - los presenté.

Alice, un poco dudosa, dio un paso hacia adelante y Jake, sin llegar a soltar mi cintura, se inclinó para darle dos besos.

- Un gusto - dijo Alice que seguía con un semblante extraño.

- El gusto es mío - contestó Jake volviendo su atención a mí - Espero no haber interrumpido nada Bella, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte...- De nuevo me atrajo a él y besó mi sien.

- No, en absoluto - contestó Alice mientras nos miraba con curiosidad -, yo ya me iba - dijo y pasó por nuestro lado - Bella, recuerda lo que te dije - Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido al principio antes de recordar la cena de Acción de Gracias.

- No te preocupes, ya te avisaré - le aseguré.

- Está bien, os dejo. Nos vemos - se despidió y ahí nos quedamos los dos, aún con la puerta abierta.

- Aún no me lo creo - volví a repetirle y de nuevo me abracé a él.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada? Tenía la esperanza de poder comer contigo, al menos - dijo soltando mi cintura para tomar mis dos manos y, después de besarlas, mantenerlas entre las suyas.

- No, nada de ocupada, déjame arreglar algunas cosas con mi secretaria y podremos marcharnos - contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En verdad estaba entusiasmada. Incluso sentía una sensación serpenteante en mi estómago debido a la alegría. ¡Dios, si que lo había echado de menos!

- Esta bien, ocuparé tu baño mientras tanto, si no te molesta.

- Claro que no, vuelvo enseguida - le dije, y antes de salir no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. No conseguía hacerme a la idea de que estaba aquí.

Fui directo al escritorio de Nicole y le di las indicaciones.

- Nicole, ¿tengo algo importante para hoy en la tarde? - le pregunté cruzando los dedos para que fuese que no.

- No, Bella. Tenías proyectado reunirte con los chicos para ver los últimos avances del vídeo publicitario y de los carteles, aparte de eso.

- ¿Y para mañana?

- A las nueves tienes la reunión con la directiva.

- Sí, lo sé, Aro quiere saber que tenemos pensado para la campaña de Navidad - pensé en voz alta - Esta bien, avisa a los chicos que pospondremos la reunión para la próxima semana y si no tengo nada más urgente, no conciertes citas hasta el próximo lunes.

- Descuida - contestó Nicole solícitamente tomando notas - ¿Algo más?

Me quedé pensando. Aunque Jake era de esos chico que disfrutaba de una velada casera, me moría de ganas de enseñarle todo esto y teníamos tanto de que hablar…

- Sí, Nicole, ¿serías tan amable de reservarme una mesa para dos en el Club?

- Dalo por hecho. ¿Te parece bien a las nueves?

- Perfecto. Gracias Nicole, eres un tesoro. Me tomaré el resto de la tarde libre. Para cualquier cosa me avisas al móvil.

- Ve tranquila, Bella.

Volví a mi despacho después de haber dado las indicaciones a Nicole y me encontré a Jake con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jeans mirando distraídamente por el ventanal hacia la calle. Por unos segundos me quedé allí, mirándolo; no podía negar que Jake era un chico muy atractivo y no pude evitar recordar lo bien que me sentí por un tiempo siendo su novia. Pero ahora, que lo tenía al frente, pude comprobar que ya sólo quedaba un verdadero cariño fraternal, independientemente a su recién reconocida inclinación a su mismo sexo, lo nuestro finalmente no hubiese funcionado. Sólo en pensar lo que una simple caricia de Edward provocaba en mi piel para ver la diferencia.

- Impresionante, ¿verdad? - dije finalmente haciéndome notar.

Jake se giró y volvió a regalarme una de esas atractivas sonrisas.

- Joder Bella, así da gusto trabajar - dijo con admiración. Sonreí ampliamente mientras me acercaba a él y me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Jake - le susurré con sinceridad.

- Te puedes creer que estaba nervioso - me confesó dejando un cariñoso beso en mi frente- Hubo un tiempo en que creí que te había perdido para siempre - dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Su voz tembló.

- Sólo era cuestión de tiempo Jake, sabes que te quiero, mucho. No podría vivir sin saberte a mi lado.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Bella - Dijo apretándome de nuevo.

- Por cierto- me separé lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos - Dónde dejaste a Jared, ¿está aquí? - pregunté con curiosidad. Ahora me sentía mal por haberme mantenido alejada.

- Ah…- balbuceó un tanto incómodo.

- ¡No! ¿Estáis peleados? - le reproché con la mirada. Él sólo bajó la mirada.

- Yo hubiese preferido que viniera, pero él, supongo que tiene temor de que lo nuestro sea más que amistad - dijo señalándonos. Se encogió de hombros - No iba a retrasar más esto por sus estúpidos celos.

- No entiendo cómo puede temer eso - susurré frunciendo el ceño - Finalmente me dejaste por él.

- Quizás yo tenga un poco de culpa en eso - dijo clavando sus ojos en mí con intensidad - Sí algo tengo claro en mi vida Bella, es que yo soy de una sola mujer.

- Qué…- balbuceé sin entender.

- Soy lo que soy, y estoy completamente enamorado de Jared. No te quepa duda. Y realmente no concibo mi vida sin él, ahora; pero…- volví a fruncí el ceño -...realmente te amé Bella. De hecho, creo que una parte de mí siempre te amará. Eres perfecta, eres la única mujer que de verdad me ha hecho sentir cosas.

- Jake…- musité sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Puede que fuera por amor propio, o por orgullo, pero oírlo decir eso me provocó una emoción extraña. Me gustó saberlo. No es fácil aceptar que tu novio te deja por otra persona, y más si esa persona además es del sexo contrario - Gracias…-añadí, sintiendo como una traicionera lágrima se escapaba por mi mejilla.

- Ey, no trenzas, ni una lágrima más. No te imaginas lo mucho que sufrí al verte tan hundida al principio -dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No me hagas caso, sólo que…me alegra haberte recuperado - le confesé y nuevamente me fundí en un necesitado abrazo con él. Un rato después él aflojó y yo me separé para sonreírle - Bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar - le dije brindándole una de mis más genuinas sonrisa -. Espero que no vengas muy cansado. Esta noche, tú y yo - dije señalándolo - ¡Nos iremos de marcha!

- Oh, nena. No sabes que ganas tengo - aseguró abrazándome de nuevo.

- Pues no se diga más. Empecemos yéndonos a comer. ¿Qué te apetece? - pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas, y tirando de su mano lo saqué de mi despacho para dirigirme a los ascensores, despidiéndonos de Nicole después de presentárselo.

No podía dejar de negar con la cabeza ante las miradas que todos nos daban. Y como las chicas del departamento se comían a mi flamante ex-novio, y mejor amigo, con los ojos, mientras él, ajeno, o no, ya que siempre fue un presumido, pasaba como siempre un brazo sobre mis hombros y entre comentarios que me hacían reír llegábamos a los ascensores.

- Bells, me tienes que presentar a ese morenazo que está sentado en la tercera mesa - me pedía divertidamente - ¡Está que se muere! - seguía diciendo en mi oído.

- Ah…no jodas Jake, respeta mi lugar de trabajo, y aquel, querido amigo, es Joel, aunque perderías el tiempo. Le gusta una falda más que a un tonto un lápiz - le informé sonriente.

- Ay Bella, si supieras cuántos hay que aún ni lo saben - dijo divertidamente atrayéndome más a él mientras dejaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Mi corazón se paralizó por un momento cuando él apareció justo ahí, tan guapo y sexy como siempre y como habitualmente pasaba cada vez que nos cruzábamos, ya que el verlo me removía todo por dentro. Aunque en esta ocasión, su dura mirada me hizo sentir inquieta.

- Bella - profirió con una voz seria en forma de saludo.

- Ed… Edward…- casi balbuceé separándome discretamente del agarré de Jake, que ignorante de la situación, mantuvo su mano en mi cintura. Los ojos de Edward no dejaban los míos. De pronto eran fríos, severos, acusadores; yendo de mis ojos a mi cintura y de nuevo a mis ojos- ah…- seguí balbuceando como una idiota mientras entrábamos al ascensor. Jake notó mi incomodad y relajó su agarre hasta soltarme totalmente - Jake, te presento a Edward Cullen - dije tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Ya era mala suerte encontrármelo precisamente a él, con lo celoso que siempre se mostraba; algo me decía que esto iba a traerme problemas - Él es el Ingeniero informático de Twiligh Corporation; Edward, él es Jacob Black, un amigo -los presenté sin más preámbulo.

- ¡Oh joder, tú eres el creador de Revolution Evel! - aseguró Jake con admiración extendiéndole la mano a Edward como un auténtico fan. Éste, sin cambiar la seriedad de su semblante, le estrechó la mano en respuesta - ¡Wow, Trenzas!, la de noches que nos hemos pasado jugando a ese juego ¿verdad?- dijo de lo más inocente. Y era cierto. Jake era un fanático de los videojuego y muchas veladas las pasábamos en auténticas batallas de juegos. Aunque lo que realmente me hizo rodar los ojos, fue volver a escuchar ese apodo que me decía desde que nos conocíamos.

- Jake, por favor - dije entre dientes mientras Edward seguía mirándonos con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Trenzas? - musitó levantando un ceja. Inmediatamente me ruboricé. Aunque para mi desgracia, Jake estaba en modo hablador.

- Sí, ella es mi "trenzas" - dijo Jake mirándome con cariño regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, ignorando lo que en verdad estaba pasando - Siempre será mi trenzas; fue lo primero que me enamoró de ella cuando la vi, sus lindas trenzas… - añadió y no dudó en acariciar mi mejilla.

- Ya veo - musitó esta vez Edward y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí. Su mirada interrogativa me traspasó, formandome un incómodo nudo en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente estaba en problemas - ¿Y estás de visita? - prosiguió con su interrogación sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

- Así es - contestó Jake de lo más relajado - Ya echaba mucho de menos a mi niña, espero que podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido - añadió. Yo estaba allí como una simple espectadora, sabiendo que se iba a armar la gorda pero totalmente incapacitada para reaccionar. Podía incluso oír los engranajes en la cabeza de Edward formando sus propias conclusiones; conclusiones erradas ya que todo lo estaba oyendo fuera de contexto. Y el maldito ascensor que parecía no llegar al hall nunca.

- ¿Y nuestra reunión de mañana? - preguntó de pronto reprochándome con los ojos.

- Ah…- balbuceé. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

- Por mí no hay problemas - contestó Jake de lo más confiado sin saber de lo que estábamos hablando realmente - Yo entiendo que ella tiene que trabajar. La esperaré en casa hasta que regrese- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- En casa…- repitió Edward, su tono denotaba contrariedad. Yo ya no sabía ni dónde esconderme - No, tranquilo- añadió recuperándose y mirándome fijamente - Supongo que la reunión que teníamos no es tan importante.

Yo le miré con una expresión dolida.¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada y ya él daba por hecho eso. Comencé a sentirme cada vez más molesta por su actitud. ¿Acaso ahora no podía tener vida fuera de él?

- Sí, como tú dices, supongo que no es tan importante, me alegra saber que no te importa posponerla - dije a la defensiva. Él abrió los ojos sorpresivamente por unos segundos. Afortunadamente en ese instante el timbre del ascensor sonó anunciando la llegada.

- Llegamos - anunció Jake un tanto extrañado por la manera en que los dos nos mirábamos.

- Sí, vamos. Ya estoy deseando que me pongas al día - dije apartando finalmente la mirada de Edward para salir del ascensor. Él se quedó por unos segundos parado viéndonos salir. Y juro que sentía que el corazón martilleaba mis sienes. De nuevo volvía a comportarse como un idiota. Siempre dudando de mí. ¿No le había dado muestras de más de lo que sentía por él? ¿Tenía que aislarme del mundo para que él estuviera tranquilo? Eso sí, mientras él dedicaba su tiempo a su prometida. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Jake al ver que andaba con prisas y más seria de lo que, supongo, esperaba que estuviese - Bells… espera -me exigió entonces tomándome de la mano y haciéndome parar justo antes de cruzar las puertas. Llevó las manos a mis mejillas y las ahuecó - ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

Entonces fijé mis ojos en sus oscuros ojos. Tan cristalinos como siempre, tan amables como siempre. Hay estaba mi Jake.

-Perdona, yo….lo siento. Edward tiene tendencia a crisparme, andamos siempre sobre una cuerda muy fina - le confesé, aunque no el motivo por el cuál andábamos siempre así.

- Bueno, tiene pinta de estirado - dijo y ese comentario me hizo sonreír. No pude evitar buscarlo con la mirada y de nuevo mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi que miraba fijamente hacia nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de apartar ese sentimiento de culpa. No era por mí que no podía presentarlo como lo que era en realidad, no era por mi culpa que no podía incluirlo en la reunión con mi amigo como en verdad me gustaría. Hubiese sido la mujer mas feliz si lo hubiese presentado como mi chico, como mi novio, pero no, él no era ni una ni otra cosa…

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí - dije tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él, no soportaba más esa mirada de reproche.

Nada más salir a la calle inspiré profundamente llenándome los pulmones de aire y solté el aire lentamente. No iba a permitir que sus celos infundados me estropeasen este momento. Mi mejor amigo y el chico que había sido más importante en mi vida estaba aquí, conmigo, no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Me apoyé en su brazo y regalándole la sonrisa más radiante, le indiqué hacia dónde caminar para tomar un taxi y buscar un lugar donde comer algo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste el equipaje? - pregunté una vez en el taxi.

Él se arrascó la cabeza con mirada avergonzada.

-Esto… Tany me dijo la dirección de tu apartamento, dejé mi equipaje con el conserje. Contaba con poder quedarme en tu casa. Puedo buscar un hotel si soy inoportuno.

- Eres idiota, ¿verdad? Mi casa es tu casa siempre, Jake- Él me dio una gran sonrisa y de nuevo paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a él.

- Te extrañé, trenzas, no sabes cuánto - añadió y volvió a darme otro beso en la coronilla.

- Yo también, grandullón.

Como no era de extrañar, acabamos sentado en una cafetería de comida rápida degustando una enorme hamburguesa con todos los ingredientes habidos y por haber.

- Oh, sí… esto es una hamburguesa y no lo que nos ponen en casa -dijo saboreándola con los ojos cerrados.

Yo negué divertida con la cabeza viéndolo disfrutar.

- Y cuéntame. Estás con alguien. Mira que ese tal Edward está como un tren - dijo golpeándome cómplicemente en un hombro.

- Sinceramente Jake, espero que cuando estabas conmigo no te fijaras tanto en otras mujeres, compadezco a Jared - le bromeé.

- ¡Bah! tenemos ojos para mirar, ¿no? -preguntó inocentón.

- Claro, mirar - le reproché.

-No cambies de tema, a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué ocurre con ese hombre, Bells? - preguntó esta vez más serio, adaptando como siempre ese papel de protector.

- Realmente no quieres saber - contesté y aparté la mirada de la suya cuando él frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

- ¿Tan malo es?

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a inspirar profundamente antes de encararlo.

- Me vas a odiar, lo sé -susurré avergonzada agachando la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! Bells, nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que te odie, nena. ¡Cuéntame!

- Edward y yo… estamos….ni siquiera sé como calificarlo.

- ¿Liados? - dijo con diversión.

- Supongo que sí, liados sería la palabra adecuada.

- No le veo el problema - añadió mirándome con curiosidad. Yo mordí mi labio y decidí contárselo.

- Él…él está comprometido con otra mujer - solté al final y cerré los ojos a la espera de su bronca.

- ¿Te has enredado con un hombre comprometido? - preguntó en un susurro y eso me hizo abrir los ojos para ver su cara de incomprensión - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible Bells? Tú jamás harías algo así. Tanto daño te hice que…

-Qué…no - me apresuré a cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Entonces me armé de paciencia y comencé a contarle todo, desde el principio.

- ¡Wow Bells!…no sé que decir - susurró cuando acabé con la historia.

- No hay nada que decir. Yo he tomado esa decisión. No lo puedo culpar - dije bajando la cara tratando de ocultar el dolor que me causaba.

- Qué injusto es todo. Y ella…¿por qué no lo libera? Está claro que no la quiere- preguntó como si yo tuviese la respuesta a ese enigma.

Me encogí de hombros. Supongo que también lo quiere y le da igual que esté con otras mujeres. Al final, es ella quien lo tiene - de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

- Sinceramente Bells, ahora mismo lo detesto por cobarde - dijo frunciendo los labios - Te va hacer daño. Y no se justo ¡joder! - presionó uno de sus puños en la mesa.

- Lo sé Jake. Pero no lo culpes a él, tengo claro que la única culpable de eso seré yo. Yo he elegido estar con él, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Y merece la pena? - preguntó tomando mis manos y fijando sus ojos en mí.

- Sí Jake, merece la pena, tanto como mereciste la pena tú - le contesté y fue su turno para bajar la cabeza.

- No sabes cuánto lamento el daño que te causé, Bells.

- Ey, ya pasamos eso , ¿no? - le dije tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarme - Olvida todo esto Jake y hazme reír como sólo tú sabes hacerme. Ahora necesito a mi amigo. ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí? -Le pedí poniéndole ojitos. Su debilidad.

- Aquí me tienes para lo que quieras, cariño. Siempre seré tuyo - me dijo y besó mis mano.

- Pues regresemos a casa, descansaremos un poco y luego nos arreglaremos. Esta noche te quiero como siempre, Jake. ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

- Así se habla trenzas…

Así continuó el día. Volvimos al apartamento y después de presentárselo a Marco subimos y le mostré todo el apartamento, hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados.

Jake lo miraba todo embobado y sin dejar de alabar el gusto por la decoración. Como habíamos planeado descansamos un rato antes de ducharnos y prepararnos para salir.

A las nueve traspasábamos las puertas de unos de los clubes de moda donde además se podía cenar.

Vestidos para la ocasión; él con unos vaqueros, una camiseta, y encima una chaqueta; y yo con un sencillo traje que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color azul de un gran escote en uve y con unas capas que salían desde debajo del pecho formando unos grandes bolsillos..Sexy y cómodo. Y sobre unos taconazos que hicieron silbar a mi acompañante.

_-Tanya se moriría de envidia si te viese ahora, Bella - me piropeó cuando me vio aparecer en el salón._

Jake me ayudó a despojarme de mi abrigo y luego tiré de su mano hasta llevarlo a la zona de reservas. El maître no tardó en llevarnos a nuestra mesa y ante los ojos deslumbrados de Jake, que no dejaba de admirar el lugar y el ambiente tan chic que había, dimos buena cuenta a una exquisita cena.

- ¡Lo estoy flipando! Tengo que volver con Jared aquí - dijo disfrutando de todo.

- Hay muchos lugares aquí en Seattle pero el Club Twiligh es de los mejores. Suelo venir aquí con mis amigos. Porque además de disfrutar de una buena cena, luego puedes pasar a la zona de copas e incluso puedes bailar si te apetece.

-Y hablando de copas, ¿te parece qué vayamos para allá? -preguntó entusiasmado y yo pedí la cuenta al maître - Deja eso Bells, no permitiré que pagues - me regañó Jake y como era imposible entrar en discusión con él, simplemente rodé los ojos y le dejé hacer de machote. ¡Qué ironía!

Bajamos a la zona de copa, y no llevábamos más de un cuarto de hora allí sentados hablando animadamente cuando la voz aguda de Alice llamó mi atención.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó con asombro acercándose a la mesa.

- ¡Alice! - dije realmente sorprendida de encontrármela un martes por aquí, y lo que era más extraño, tras ella llegaron Jasper, Rose y Emmett -¡ Hola chicos! Que gusto veros ¿Qué hacéis por aquí ?- pregunté sorprendida. Normalmente me daban un toque cuando iban a salir, aunque en la mayoría de las veces rehusase a ir con ellos.

- Pues nos ha dado por ahí, estábamos aburridos y no apeteció ir a tomar una copa. ¿Os importa?- Preguntó Rose señalando nuestra mesa.

Yo miré a Jake y él simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombro en señal de que no le molestaba.

- Claro, chicos, acompañadnos - les pedí y no tardé en presentarlos.

La velada continuó un tanto extraña. Las chicas no dejaban de hacerles preguntas a Jake, el que, encantado de la vida, contestaba. Jake era muy divertido, con lo cuál en pocos minutos los tenía a todos metidos en el bolsillo, a todos menos a Emmett, que aunque mostraba una cara amable no dejaba de mirar nuestras muestras de cariño. Como cuando nos tomábamos de la mano, o Jake pasaba su mano por sobre mi hombro con total confianza.

Para más tensión, también se nos unió James que casualmente también pasaba por allí acompañado de una rubia despampanante, y se sorprendió al vernos, especialmente al chico que me acompañaba a quién miraba cautelosamente.

- Ese…ese es tu ex, ¿el marica? - me preguntó cuando me levanté para ir al baño un momento.

- Shhhh…- le ordené que callará - No digas eso, ¿por qué hablas así?- le regañé molesta.

- ¡Joder!, pues no tiene pinta de gay, y bien que te soba - reprochó. Yo alcé una ceja divertida.

- Ya lo que me faltaba - respondí rodando los ojos.

- Pues ándate con ojo, a ver si va a ser bisexual y quiere a su novia y a su novio fijo - se burló.

- Vete a la mierda, James, no lo conoces para hablar de él así - le contesté enfadada.

- Bueno, perdona, tienes razón, pero joder, cualquiera piensa lo contrario -dijo mirando hacia Jake que permanecía en la mesa rodeado de los chicos que no paraban de reír con él.

- Ya déjalo James. Adoro a Jake, conozco a Jake, ni siquiera recuerdo de cuando, desde niños, no permitiré que lo insultes.

- Ya lo sé Bella, perdona, sólo me ha sorprendido, realmente lo imaginaba más afeminado pero joder, mira…- dijo señalando con el dedo - tiene a medio club babeando - Yo reí ante su ocurrencia y me encogí de hombros.

- Ese es mi Jake, un sexy a atractivo… gay… así que, no me jodas más.

- ¿Y ya Edward sabe que está aquí…? ¡joder Bella! déjame estar presente cuando se lo digas. Se lo van a llevar los demonios - se burló divertido - Además él no sabe que Jake es…

- Ni lo va a saber. Así qué…¡chitón! - le ordené y regresamos a la mesa.

- ¿Y ya decidiste si vendrás a casa a celebrar Acción de gracias, Bella? - preguntó Emmett . como si tal cosa, dando un sorbo más a su copa.

- Aún no lo he decidido - dije mirando a Jake.

- Ah, pues… por mí no lo hagas Bells, si tenías planes no los cambies - Jake sonó un poco incómodo. Es lo que tiene llegar sin previo aviso.

- Nada de eso, tú también estás invitado - intervino de nuevo Emmett.

- No chicos, de verdad - me apresuré a decir. Ni loca iba yo a esa cena y con Jake.

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu amigo? - insistió Emmett de una manera que me molestó.

- Claro que no me avergüenza, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? - contesté a la defensiva.

- Bells, no…no importa, en serio, me sentiré mal si cambias tus planes.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y miré a Emmett con recelo. No me estaba gustando su actitud, ¿a qué venía comportarse así?

- Tendré que consultarlo con Esme - dije como respuesta.

- Te aseguro que no habrá inconveniente alguno, los amigos de nuestros amigos son siempre bien recibidos, y sabes que en casa te adoramos - aunque sabía que era cierto, el modo en el que lo estaba diciendo realmente me estaba molestando.

- Pues no se diga más, el jueves nos veremos en casa de los Cullen para celebrar Acción de Gracias - dijo Alice de lo más feliz rompiendo así la atmósfera tensa que se estaba creando entre Emmett y yo.

Una hora después nos despedimos de los chicos y con Jake volvimos al apartamento.

- Ha sido una gran noche Bells, gracias. Tus amigos son encantadores - dijo Jake dejándose caer espatarranado en el sofá.

- Sí que lo son. ¿Estás seguro qué quieres ir a esa cena? -le pregunté sentándome a su lado, él no tardó en atraerme a su cuerpo para abrazarme. Se estaba a gusto ahí. Tenía que agradecerle el que no me hubiese acordado del malestar que Edward me dejó en la mañana. Y no es que no lo extrañase, siempre lo hacía, desgraciadamente, pero de todas formas si Jake no hubiese llegado hubiese estado sola una noche más...no era miércoles.

- No quiero que dejes de hacer nada porque yo haya irrumpido así en tu vida, Bells. Para mí será un honor acompañarte, además seguro lo pasaremos bien.

- Él estará ahí - le recordé, por si no se había percatado - Edward y Emmett son hermanos.

- Sí, cuando me los presentaste me llamó la atención su apellido. Si no quieres ir, no me importará que me uses como excusa - dijo sonriéndome - pero si ellos son importantes para ti, me encantará acompañarte, además, así ese cobarde sabrá que no estás sola.

- No tengo ninguna ganas de celebra Acción de Gracias con Edward, ahora mismo me siento molesta, pero adoro a los Cullen, no quisiera defraudar a Esme y Carlisle, se están portando como unos padres para mí. Y aunque Emmett ha estado un tanto tenso hoy, te aseguro que es adorable.

- Creo saber la razón de su actitud - dijo sonriente - Creo que piensa que le quiero quitar la chica a su hermano.

- No soy su chica- bufé- aunque supongo que sí, algo así ha de sucederle - Dije bostezando.

- Mírate, estás agotada. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Mañana trabajas y ya son las dos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, iré a la reunión y estaré de vuelta para que comamos juntos ¿De acuerdo? - él asintió - Quedas en tu casa, Jake - le dije levantándome. Él también se levantó y caminamos juntos hacia las habitaciones.

-Que descanses "trenzas" - me deseo y me dio un fraternal beso en la frente.

- Que descanses - me despedí y cada uno nos metimos a nuestras habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente me costó un poco más de lo normal emprender con la rutina diaria. Y aunque tuve que tirar un poco del maquillaje para ocultar los signos de la noche anterior, finalmente llegué a la dichosa reunión.

Allí estaban todos los directivos, como siempre, incluyendo a Edward que no se dignó en dirigirme la palabra. Tampoco lo hice yo.

Uno a uno fueron exponiendo los distintos puntos del día. Y en alguna ocasión lo pillé mirándome para inmediatamente desviar la mirada.

Fue una reunión horrible, entre el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenía y las miradas acusadoras de Edward, lo único que quería era salir de allí. Finalmente y después de dos largas horas, Aro dio por terminada la reunión Y así uno tras otro fuimos abandonando la sala.

- Veo que tuviste una movida noche - la voz acusadora de Edward me hizo sobresaltar mientras esperaba el ascensor.

- No estoy de humor para escenitas, Edward - le advertí presionando la carpeta que llevaba contra mi pecho y sujetando fuerte el maletín con la otra. Rogué para que el maldito ascensor llegase pronto. Realmente no tenía ánimos para discutir con él, igualmente sería como discutir contra la pared.

- Descuida, no será por mi parte - contestó con sequedad y se apartó dejando una distancia bastante considerable entre nosotros.

Yo cerré los ojos y me obligué a mirar la dichosa puerta, sintiendo como mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos y un nuevo vacío se instalaba en mi pecho, evitando así el inmenso deseo que tenía de enfrentarlo y rogarle que entendiese que no tenía nada que temer, y así pedirle que me abrazase y me dejase relajarme sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos. Pero no ¡Joder! Sabía que estaba molesto, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que las cosas fuesen así.

Afortunadamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no tardé en entrar en él apoyándome en a la pared del fondo, entonces fijé la vista en él que se mantuvo fuera.

No, no iba a rebajarme de nuevo a él. Me esforcé por tragar el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta, ya que mi cuerpo seguía gritando por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Pero él no tenía derecho a tratarme así, a desconfiar de mí de esa manera, de hacerme sentir la culpable de que no estuviésemos juntos… Él era el menos indicado para reclamarme…Conseguí mantenerme aparentemente firme hasta que las puertas se cerraron, rompiendo así nuestro cruce de miradas, y fue cuando dejé escapar el aire que contenia, aunque este salió entrecortado, como muestra de la lucha que se libraba en mi interior.

Nada más llegar a mi despacho Nicole me avisó de que tenía una llamada. En un momento mi estómago se contrajo con la esperanza de que fuese él. Que quizás hubiese recapacitado y se quisiera disculpar por sacar las cosas de quicio; pero resultó ser Esme que insistió en que cenara con ellos y que Jake sería bienvenido también.

Finalmente me vi obligada a aceptar, los Cullen nos merecían que los rechazase por culpa de lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo. Sólo rogaba para que tuviésemos una cena en paz, aunque yo por dentro me estuviese muriendo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainsss...si ya se veia venir... Con sinceridad, aunque este Edward (en realidad cualquier Edward Cullen que exista), me tenga suspirando por los rincones, en esta ocasión, y como habitualmente en este fic, 100% Bella. Entiendo que a Edward ha de llevárselo los demonios más cuando está sacando todo de contexto, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarla así y más cuando él se niega a que esa relación vaya a más... Ay dios, me da a mí que la dichosa cenita va a atraer cola...

En fin amores mios, espero que os haya gustado y quedo a la espera de saber que opináis. ¡Qué nervios!

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir acompañándome.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A Bella Cullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**.**

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito, y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas. Y FELIZ PUENTE A TODAS LAS ESPAÑOLAS.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	41. Chapter 41 ¡Ya basta!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. Aquí estoy de nuevo; y como el capi quedó largo, y seguro estáis deseando leerlo, no me enrollo más. Espero no decepcionaros. Nos leemos abajo

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLI. ¡Ya basta!

-¡Jake! Ya he vuelto.

Dejé las llaves sobre el cuenco que había en el recibidor y caminé hasta dejar el maletín sobre el sofá. Caminé deshaciéndome de los tacones, aún tenía los pies un poco doloridos de la salida del día anterior, y llegué hasta la cocina.

- ¿Jake? - volví a llamarlo en voz alta mientras me servía un vaso de agua. Me extrañó no obtener respuesta y aún con el vaso en la mano caminé hasta el salón para recoger el portátil y ahí fue que vi la nota.

" _He salido hacer unas compras, vuelvo enseguida. Jake"_

-Otra nota - musité arrugándola. Que manía tenían los hombres de andar dejando notitas. Me podía haber llamado o dejado un mensaje en el móvil. La lancé a la mesa, recogí el maletín y me fui a mi cuarto.

Sentía el cuello engarrotado y el dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido aún no me abandonaba.

Dejé el maletín a los pie de la cama, me quité la chaqueta y la dejé caer sobre la cama también. Necesitaba un ducha.

Me fui desnudando mientras iba a la ducha y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente comenzó a golpear suavemente sobre mis vértebras. Por unos minutos dejé que el agua me desentumeciese y calentase apoyando las manos sobre las baldosas.

"_- Oh sí…- mis gemidos se entrecortaban al ritmo de sus arremetidas - Oh dios mío…sigue - le rogaba mientras me apoyaba de las baldosas para no caer mientras el me follaba desde atrás, sintiendo como me ensartaba por completa cada centímetro hasta unirnos completamente…"_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante el impacto que ese recuerdo proyectado en mi cabeza me provocó.

"_- Nunca me canso de follarte, Bella…me tienes loco…- susurraba, volviéndome loca a mí mientras no paraba de penetrarme; cada vez mas hondo, cada vez más rápido…"_

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y presioné con más fuerza mis manos sobre las baldosas, su recuerdo era tan vívido que mi sexo se contrajo ansiosamente…

"_- Dámelo Bella, quiero que te corras para mí. ¡Dámelo!..-Su orden llegó directo a mi centro y sin poder evitarlo grité su nombre mientras me dejaba llevar por otro glorioso orgasmo…"_

-¡Maldita sea! - golpeé con fuerza las baldosas tratando de borrar el estremecimiento que me provocó su recuerdo -¿Por qué no te jodes, Edward Cullen? - grité desesperada - Por qué no te jodes… - repetí sintiendo como mi voz se rompía acompañada de mis primeras lágrimas.

-No es justo - sollocé dejándome caer. El agua seguía corriendo sobre mí. Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto, por qué demonios me había enamorado de él - ¡Eres una maldita estúpida! - me espeté a mí misma - ¡Estúpida!..¡Estúpida!..Estúpida…

Pero por más que me esforzaba por no sufrirle, me resultaba totalmente imposible.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en mi bata, ni siquiera me molesté en secarme el pelo. En estos momentos todo me importaba una mierda. Era miércoles, ¡joder! Se suponía que era nuestro día. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué sus enfermizos celos no le dejaban ver la realidad? ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí después de todo lo que ya le había dado?

-¿Por qué me haces tanto daño? - balbuceé acurrucándome en la cama; en la misma cama en la que tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor. Maldito seas, Edward, maldito seas.

No sé el tiempo en el que estuve ovillada dejándome llevar por la desazón que sentía en mi pecho.

- Bella…- oí de pronto la voz de Jake.

Me limpié con la sábana la cara agradeciendo estar de espaldas a la puerta.

- Bella, ¿estás dormida? - susurró llegando hasta la cama. Sentí como el colchón cedía un poco tras de mí. Y aunque no quería que me viese llorando en realidad deseaba poder refugiarme entre sus brazos - ¡Joder, Bella! ¿Qué coño te pasa? - preguntó preocupado al sentir como mi cuerpo tembló.

- Jake…- sollocé y, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me volví y enterré la cara en su pecho.

- Ey, Bella…Bella…Ya estoy aquí - Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon al instante y enseguida rompí a llorar -. Dios mío, ¿qué coño ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que estés así? - preguntó sin dejar de abrazarme fuertemente mientras me mecía. En su voz se sentía la rabia.

- Odio sentirme así de mal siempre que discutimos - conseguí decir después de unos minutos en los que pude desahogarme - ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí, Jake? ¿Qué he hecho de malo para que todo me pase a mí? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Yo sabía que no era libre…¿Por qué, Jake? ¿por qué? - la desesperación no me dejaba ya ver con claridad.

- No lo sé, mi niña. La vida es un puta mierda - contestó sin dejar de mecerme.

- ¿Qué voy hacer para aliviar este dolor que siento? - pregunté desconsolada…- Lo quiero tanto. Dios mío, me duele tanto…

- Ya, ya …- musitaba besando mi cabello trantando de tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento mucho. No debería permitir que me vieras así. No sabes cuánto lo lamento - me disculpé aún sollozando. Pero era cierto, me sentía mal por no estar bien para él - En estos momentos lo odio, con la misma intensidad con que lo quiero, por estar haciéndonos esto -le aseguré. Y sentí como él sonreía sobre mi cabello.

- Tú y tus contradicciones, trenzas. No cambiarás nunca.

- No te rías de mí, mal amigo - le reproché sintiéndome un poco mejor. De nuevo rió sobre mi cabello - No es gracioso.

Entonces se separó hasta llevar sus manos a mi rostro y hacer que lo mirase.

- Ese gilipollas no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas, Bella - susurró mientras con su pulgar iba borrándolas.

- Ya lo sé… - admití sorbiendo por la nariz -, pero supongo que yo soy tan gilipollas como él y por eso lo hago - De nuevo sonrió y dejó un suave beso en mi nariz.

- Nadie elige de quién se enamora - susurró y de nuevo me atrajo a él -. Nadie elige querer sufrir por amor, mi Bells, pero lo hacemos.

- Extrañas a Jared, ¿verdad? - susurré sobre su pecho -. Esto es de locos. Jared se enfada contigo porque piensa que puede haber algo entre tú y yo , y Edward responde de la misma manera, ¿y qué hacemos nosotros..?

- Sufrimos por ellos - contestó con resignación.

- Creo que lo que más me duele es que es nuestro día.

- Hay que ser anormal para poneros un día - sentenció.

- Estoy empezando a creer que tienes razón.

- ¿A qué fue idea de él? - preguntó y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Sí.

- Y todo perfecto hasta hoy, ¿verdad? Es de esperar que trate de crear un mundo solo para vosotros, un universo solo para vosotros, es tan cobarde que tiene que mantener el control de esa manera... para justificarse.

- Nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que es así. Hasta que decidimos comprometernos en vernos un día en particular nuestros encuentros eran todos fortuitos y a veces desafortunados.

- Aunque desde ya te digo que me cae como el culo, he de admitir que le compadezco.

- Si supieras cuánto sufre… - susurré sintiendo de nuevo el escozor en mis ojos. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse - Y todo por ese maldito sentimiento de culpa. Sé que es egoísta, sé que su actitud es de cobardes, pero también sé que lo está sufriendo mucho Jake, y una parte de mí no soporta verlo sufir, es lo que me hace seguir adelante.

Sé que esto esta abocado al fracaso. Todo estallará. Pero miro sus ojos y veo tanta culpa y necesidad en ellos; entonces estamos juntos y su mirada cambia, sus ojos brillan emocionados, más verdes que nunca, como si por un momento abrazara una mínima esperanza de que todo puede cambiar y hay algo, algo que no sé como explicarlo, es como si através de su propia forma de mirarme... me amara. Me siento unida a él de tantas formas distintas... Incluso cuando estamos juntos siento que lo conozco de siempre, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que es muy extraño.

- Tal vez sea él tu destino - susurró.

- ¿Mi destino? ¿sufrir por él?- cuestioné.

- Sufrir con él - aclaró.

- Pues es un puta mierda - musité y me incorporé - ¡Míranos! - dije mirando a sus ojos - Hace más o menos un año lloraba desconsolada por ti, y ahora estás aquí, oyendo mis penas de amor por otro hombre.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño, Bells. Dar ese paso ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en la vida.

- Lo sé - sonreí tristemente -. Supongo que nadie quiere hacer sufrir a nadie gratuitamente. Como tú has dicho: Nadie elige de quién se enamora.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé - Me encogí de hombros -. Supongo que en el fondo espero que él me de alguna señal.

-¿Señal?

- Solíamos encontrarnos a las tres de la tarde. Veníamos directamente al apartamento y comíamos siempre juntos. Desde ahí empezaba nuestro día. Tal vez me llame, o me mande un mensaje que indique que me está extrañando, que no quiere seguir molesto conmigo, que desa verme; tal vez…

- Tal vez no lo haga esperando a que lo hagas tú - me cortó. Mi corazón se apretujó ante esa posibilidad -¡Mírate! tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad y ha decaído tu rostro de nuevo. ¡Vístete! Nos vamos de aquí.

- Qué...

- Que nos vamos. No pienso permitir que te la pases esperando a que él haga algo, para que finalmente, si no lo hace, aún te deprimas más.

- ¿Y qué pretendes?

- He venido de visita, ¿no? Pues ejerce de anfitriona y vayámonos por ahí. ¡Ya lo tengo! Quiero ir al Seattle Center. Quiero subir a la aguja espacial.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. De nada me va a servir estar aquí llorando por él. Si quiere dar señales que las dé, sino…ya pensaré mañana…

- Oh sí, Señorita Escarlata - Se burló, usando ese característico acento, al escucharme.

- Deja de reírte de mí, tontorrón, te la estás jugando - le amenacé con el dedo y él me lanzó un cojín antes de levantarse de la cama y salir hacia el salón.

- Tienes diez minutos - ordenó -. Me tienes muerto de hambre -añadió exagerando antes de salir.

- Si serás…

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y decidí que tenía razón, no me la iba a pasar llorando por él.

Me levanté con ímpetu y me fui directo al baño. Miré mi desastrosa imagen en el espejo antes de aclararme la cara con un poco de agua y nuevamente usé maquillaje para adecentar mi aspecto.

Opté por ir cómoda. Me enfundé en mis vaqueros preferidos, me coloqué un jersey calentito, ya que hacía bastante frío, unas buenas botas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y mi cazadora negra; me dejé el cabello suelto que cubrí con un gorro de lana; tomé mi bandolera y, después de revisar que lo llevaba todo y aplicarme un poco de brillo de labios, salí al encuentro de mi Jake.

Él también se decidió por vaqueros y cazadora negra, sonreí, parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, aunque era algo que nos salía de una manera innata, no en vamos teníamos gustos similares. Claro que él proyectaba la imagen de un chico duro y sexy y yo parecía…bueno…no me voy a quejar no iba muy sexy pero tampoco era esa la idea.

-Ey, trenzas…- silbó al verme - ya echaba de menos a mi chica - dijo cariñosamente pasando una mano por mi cintura y atraerme hasta dejar un fraternal beso en mi frente - ¿Lista para pasar una divertida tarde cómo las de antes? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Soy toda tuya - le contesté y él me guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

Dios, sabía que en algún momento me arrepentiría. Decirle a Jake "soy toda tuya" es darle carta blanca para llevarme a hacer lo que le plazca.

Y no me equivoqué. Después de subir a la aguja espacial (Space Needle), donde Jake no dejaba de exclamar alucinado por las vistas de todo seattle y más allá, y acabar tomando un buen café con crepes que a mi querido Jake le supieron a gloria, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que visitar la pista de hielo, y aunque disfruté de lo lindo de la exposición navideña, como anticipo a lo que estaba por llegar en el próximo mes, sufrí como nadie al verme en medio de una inmensa pista, clavabando prácticamente mis uñas en los brazos de Jake mientras éste lo pasaba de lo lindo ante mi torpeza.

- No puedo creer que me hagas esto - le increpé cuando volví a caer de culo en la pista - ¿A esto le llamas tú una tarde divertida?

Muerto de la risa una vez más pasó sus brazos bajo los míos y me ayudó a sostenerme en pie.

- No sé la de veces que te he llevado a patinar, trenzas, y aún no le pillas el truco - siguió burlándose mientras él se movía fluidamente y de lo más elegante por la pista, una vez me dejó sujeta al borde.

- ¡Te odio, Jacob Black!- le grité para que me escuchara por encima de la música y el barullo de la gente mientras mis pies se deslizaban sin control alguno obligándome a sujetar el borde como si la vida me fuera en ello.

- Vamos, una vez más. ¡Inténtalo! Haz el movimiento de una "L", así - me animaba y de nuevo hacia la demostración.

- Está bien, pero si ahora no sale, desisto, dimito, paso olímpicamente de ti y de tu cara - le advertí y él, con la sonrisa más radiante, tendió su mano para mí, me rodeo con su otro brazo por la cintura y comenzó a impulsarnos.

- Relajate y disfruta, Bells. Yo te sostendré. ¿Ves? Es una "L", primero con uno , luego con otro…eso es - me animaba cuando aún con cierta torpeza le eché valor a la cosa y comencé a concentrarme en lo que me decía.

- ¡OH, Dios mío! ¡Mírame! ¡Lo estoy haciendo, Jake! - grité emocionada aún sujeta de su mano mientras seguía manteniendo el ritmo, un poco antiestético, pero ritmo al fin y al cabo.

- Eso es…ya lo tienes, trenzas, ahora te voy a ir soltando, te sujetaré con una mano...

- ¡No, espera! - le grité y de nuevo mis pies comenzaron a deslizarse desequilibrados.

- ¡Mantén la "L" Bells, no te caerás! - me gritaba él. Y mordiendo mi labio me concentré en mantenerme en equilibrio y conseguí volver a coger el ritmo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡lo estoy haciendo! ¡lo hago! - Con entusiasmo me aferré a su mano y comenzamos a deslizarnos fácilmente por la pista y fue ahí donde empecé a disfrutar de verdad.

No podía dejar de reír, aún a veces el equilibrio me fallaba pero ya no caía solo hacía movimientos ridículos tratando de recuperarlo que conseguían divertirme aún más al igual que a mi acompañante.

Más de una hora estuvimos dando vueltas por la dichosa pista, aunque en una de ella me sobresalté al ver a alguien que me pareció él. Esa vez la impresión me hizo perder totalmente el equilibrio; juraría que me estaba mirando, y sus ojos me atravesaban como si fueran unas dagas. Cuando conseguí ponerme de pie y miré hacia el lugar, ya no estaba. Aún sentía latír mi corazón desaforadamente de la impresión.

- ¿Bells, estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Jake que patinaba unos metros retirados de mí.

- Nada, sólo me distraje.

- ¿Quieres qué salgamos ya? - preguntó con preocupación.

- No, aún no, lo estamos pasando bien- le contesté y de nuevo, tomada de su mano, seguimos patinando.

Aunque forzaba la mirada por encontrarlo entre todas las personas que se agrupaban alrededor de la pista, ya no volví a verlo.

Poco después salimos de la pista y en el mismo pabellón nos sentamos a tomar un chocolate bien caliente.

Eran ya casi las ocho y no puede evitar la tentación de mirar el móvil. Y nada, absolutamente nada, ni una llamada perdida, ni un mensaje.

- Olvida ese maldito móvil - me regañó Jake al verme -. No tiene sentido, habéis discutido Bells, seguro él espera lo mismo que tú.

- Pero no es justo - me quejé - él se sobrepasó, no tenía sentido tratarme así, él no es quién para reprocharme. Si tan solo me hubiese dejado explicarle. Si me hubiese preguntado al menos.

- Los hombres somos así, no vemos nunca más allá de nuestras narices.

- Qué me tratas de decir, ¿qué debo llamarle?

- ¡Yo! - exclamó apuntándose con el dedo - No querida, como dices, el comprometido es él, no es justo que seas tú la que vayas tras de él como perrito faldero.

- No lo va hacer - aseguré tristemente sintiendo un pellizco en el estómago, no pude evitar la mueca de disgusto.

- Cambia esa cara, nena - me pidió llevando su mano hacía mi mentón para hacerme mirarlo a los ojos -. El que se lo pierde es él, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias, Jake - le contesté tomando su mano que tenía libre -¿Por qué tuviste que ser gay? - le reclamé poniéndole un pucherito -. Hubiese sido feliz contigo. Me hubiese bastado contigo - le aseguré; él me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- No Bella, yo no hubiese sido suficiente para ti. Aunque tú si hubieses sido más que suficiente para mí.

- Te quiero - le susurré y él entrelazó nuestros dedos.

- Yo también te quiero... -De pronto su móvil sonó. Lo sacó de su chaqueta y sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla -. Pero lo amo a él - añadió y yo le sonreí. Jacob había tenido suerte al encontrar a su media naranja.

- Cógelo, anda. No lo hagas esperar - le aconsejé y mientras él se llevaba el móvil a la oreja después de descolgar, yo me acerqué a la barra para pagar la cuenta.

Mientras el camarero preparaba nuestra cuenta, yo me volví sobre la barra y observé a Jake. No cabia duda que andaban enfadados, su cara reflejaba preocupación, pero poco a poco sus facciones se fueron suavizando y sus palabras se tornaron más dulces; y ahí supe que lo estaban arreglando, como debía ser.

Por un momento lo envidié. Jared se había dejado llevar por el perjuicio de que habíamos sido pareja y obvió lo más importante, me dejó por él; pero lo importante y la diferencia, es que Jared estaba demostrando su necesidad por arreglar las cosas, en cambio Edward…

Dirigí la vista hacia los ventanales que daban al exterior buscando darle un poco de intimidad a Jake. De pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco al volverlo a ver, justo ahí, de pie, al otro lado del ventanal, semi oculto por la gente que cruzaba entre nosotros de un lado a otro. Su ojos permanecieron fijos en los míos y yo me quedé mirándolo entre la multitud de la gente como un conejillo asustando ante unos faros. No podía ser él. Aunque su expresión era tan fría, reprochante, incluso dolida como en la mañana en la oficina, estaba completamente segura que no era más que mi imaginación jugándome otra mala pasada.

- La cuenta señorita - de pronto la voz del camarero me hizo salir de ese encantamiento. Me giré y aboné las consumiciones. Cuándo volví la vista al mismo lugar, él ya no estaba.

Qué ilusa si pensaba qué él podría estar siguiéndome…

- ¿Ya has pagado? - preguntó Jake tras de mí.

- Sí, listo... ¿Todo bien con Jared?-Interrogué llevando de nuevo mi vista hacia aquel lugar, con esa sensación inquietante que se había apoderado de mí minutos antes.

- Supongo que sí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - sería mejor si estuviera aquí - añadió con una mueca de tristeza.

- Quédate con que te ha llamado Jake, eso demuestra que te echa de menos tanto como tú a él. Eres afortunado…- traté de animarlo.

- Ven, salgamos de aquí, ya es hora de volver - dijo pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros guiándome hacia el monorraíl que de nuevo nos llevaría al centro, cerca de donde estaba mi apartamento.

- Al menos nos hemos divertido ¿no? - dijo mientras nos acercábamos al portal.

- Ha sido genial, Jake, gracias. Si no hubiese sido por ti…

- Si no hubiese sido por mí, hoy estarias con él - aseguró con un deje de culpabilidad.

- Sí, probablemente, pero hubiese pasado en cualquier otro momento, cualquier otra cosa lo hubiese hecho reaccionar así. El problema lo tiene él, no entiende que yo tengo una vida más allá de él y que si él no la comparte conmigo es porque no quiere. Yo no lo hubiese excluido, Jake, gritaría a los cuatro vientos todo lo que siento por él, pero él es quien se excluye - le aseguré y me acurruqué mas contar su brazo mientras traspasábamos el portal.

Al instante el ruido de un coche que salía a toda velocidad nos sobresaltó.

- Malditos niñatos - profirió Marco desde su puesto - cualquier día provocarán un accidente.

Jake y yo lo saludamos y tomamos el ascensor que nos llevó a casa. Me disculpé para ponerme cómoda y preparar algo rápido que llevaros a la boca. Le sugerí acabar la jornada viendo una película.

Mientras estaba allí, apoyada en el hombro de Jake, que también se había puesto su pijama, sentí de nuevo un pellizco en la boca del estómago. La imagen de la televisión se hizo borrosa y sentí como nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a agolpase en mis ojos de una manera involuntaria.

Lo estaba extrañando, lo estaba necesitando, y él no había dado señales de vida. Ya comenzaba a entender lo que me esperaba si seguía con esta enfermiza relación.

Él trataría de hacerme sentir feliz mientras estuviesemos juntos, pero en cuanto saliese por esa puerta, yo volvía a ser nadie.

- Estoy agotada, Jake, me voy a ir a la cama - le informé y él asintió.

- Claro Bells, descansa - se despidió y se quedó para terminar la película. Yo me acerqué, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a la habitación.

Ya dentro de la privacidad que me daba mi cuarto me dejé llevar por el desasosigo que me embargaba, y una vez más las lágrimas empaparon mi almohada, una almohada que hoy no tenía su olor…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con peor ánimo que el anterior. Jake, que me conocia bien, me dejó tranquila hasta que terminamos de poner el desayuno sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - disparó al fin. Yo continué moviendo la cucharilla en mi café tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

- No muy bien - le confesé sin llegar a mirarlo, no tenía caso que anduviese ocultándole mis sentimientos.

- ¿Hoy es esa cena, no? - preguntó cautelosamente.

Simplemente asentí, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo agarrotar mi garganta.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - indagó preocupado.

- No lo sé - le contesté sin dejar de mover la cucharilla, ese movimiento espiral mantenía a raya la presión de mi sien - pero no va a ser agradable. Ellos estarán ahí, no creo que pueda soportarlo, no sintiéndome como me siento - mi labio tembló y Jake no tardó en levantarse y acuclillarse a mi lado tomando mis manos.

- Pues no iremos - dictaminó. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyo y una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas con tristeza.

- No puedo hacerles esto - susurré - Esme y Carlisle y los chicos…se supone que entre Edward y yo no hay nada. Y ya tú no eres una excusa. Aceptaste.

- Me da igual, Bells. No pienso llevarte allí para que sufras más. Es insano. En un principio pensé en divertirme un poco jugando con él - mis ojos se fruncieron extrañados - sí, trenzas, que tomara de su propia medicina le vendría bien, pero… mira como estás. No puedo permitir que vayas así, es como llevar a un cordero al matadero…

Su comparación me hizo sonreír. A veces era tan payaso.

- No te discuto que tienes razón, pero…sigo sin tener una excusa.

- Yo te la daré…

- Ya aceptaste ir, no puede quedar mal diciendo ahora que no, que van a pensar de ti.

- Primero, lo que piensen de mí me importa una mierda, y es lo mismo que debería importante a ti. ¿Acaso son familiares tuyo? No. Así que… no les debes nada…

- Te equivocas, ellos me acogieron nada más llegar, si no hubiese sido por ellos estaría sola…

- Y lo entiendo, pero tendrás que elegir Bells, hoy se trata de ellos o de tí.

- No quiero ir - lloriqueé como niña pequeña cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Solo de imaginarmelo allí, con ella, en su perfecto papel de prometido después de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, que sentía un dolor insoportable en mi corazón.

- No se diga más Bells, déjalo en mi mano.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - interrogué, curiosa.

- Para empezar, voy a salir a compar algo para que tengamos nuestra propia celebración. Y luego… esperaremos hasta una hora antes de lo acordado para decirles que estás indispuesta y no puedes ir.

- Pero eso es mentira, lo sabrán…

- Confía en mí.

- Esta bien, confiaré en ti. Tú líbrame de esta, y te estaré agradecida eternamente - le prometí y él me besó en la coronilla, después de levantarse, para volver a sentarse en frente y acabar el desayuno.

El simple hecho de saberme libre de esa tortuosa cena me hizo sentir más tranquila. La sensación de tristeza y de decepción seguía ahí, pero ya no la inquietud.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde….

- No puedo creer que vayamos hacerlo - dije sintiendo como el sonido de mis palabras comenzaban a decaer.

- Te dije que lo dejaras en mi mano - me aseguró sonriendo mientras marcaba el número de la casa de los Cullen.

Yo me serví una copa más de vino. Sí, como oís. El plan de Jake consistió en beber desde primera hora de la tarde. Primero unas copas de vino, nada alarmante, mientras comiamos, luego le siguieron algunos licores suaves. No me quejé; me estaban achispando y ya comenzaba a ver las cosas con otro color; hasta rompía en tontas risas que él acompañaba mientras recordabamos cosas de nuestra juventud.

¿Edward? ¿Quién era Edward? Pensé divertidamente mientras le daba otro sorbo. Comencé a desprenderme de ropa, el vino comenzaba a calentarme bien por dentro. Reí ante mi ocurrencia. Pensé en ese…sí, Edward. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería el quién metiera el relleno al pavo? Nuevas risotadas descontroladas salieron de mi boca imaginándome a Edward metiendo el brazo por la parte trasera del pavo. Jake frunció el entrecejo al verme. Dios, ¡estaba borracha! Definitivamente ahora no podía ir, menuda podía montar. Volví a reír.

- Ah…¿casa de los Cullen? - Escuché que Jake preguntaba al teléfono…¡Al teléfono!…Como sí el supiese. De nuevo su entrecejo frunció al ver que me reía sola.

- ¿Podría pasarme con la Señora Cullen? - siguió preguntando.

Ainss…mi Esme, ¿qué iba a pensar de mí? pero ¡Joder! Ni que fuera mi madre. Me encogí de hombros. Ya me disculparía…¿Seguirá Edward rellenando el pavo? Me serví una copa más y rellené la de Jake. Él me sonrió.

- No se preocupe señorita, soy Jacob Black, el amigo de Bella. ¿Sería tan amable de informarle de que Bella no se encuentra bien y no podremos asistir a la cena? Preséntele nuestras disculpas.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Lo has hecho! - exclamé llevándome una mano a la boca para amortiguar mi risa.

- Felíz día de acción de gracias a usted también - se despidió Jake con una sonrisa lobuna... ¿O era de hiena? OH si, de hiena, las de Rey león, ¡qué graciosas eran! Me reí imitándolas.

- Bells ¿qué haces? - preguntó extrañado al oírme conteniendo su propia risa - Pareces una hiena - añadió y volví a rompí en carcajadas que, aunque ahora no quería que se pareciesen a esas graciosa alimañas, no dejaban de parecerse…

Y así, de un disparate a otro, continuamos pasando la velada anestesiando por completo el dolor que en la mañana había sentido.

- Dios, me siento fatal, todo me da vueltas - dije al cabo de unas horas dejándome caer en el sofá.

- Si es que nunca has tolerado el tequila. No debí dejar que bebieses, ya tenías suficiente - se reprochó Jake a sí mismo…

- No te culpes, seré tu amante perpetua por haberme librado de esta cena… o tu esclava…¿quieres qué sea tu esclava? - no dejaba de disparatar sintiendo de verdad que todo mi estómago giraba como una lavadora y tenía una sensación de sequedad en la boca; sin contar la fatiga que subía y bajaba, bajaba y subía…¡Joder fatiga! ¡Estate quieta!

- ¡Mierda! Será mejor que te tumbes -dijo Jake tomando mis piernas subiéndolas al sofá -¡Hora de dormir la mona, nena! - añadió. Yo alcancé a sonreír para después cerrar los ojos y rezar para que todo lo que se removía en mi interior se mantuviese ahí - Deja una pie sobre el suelo, te sentará mejor -me aconsejó y no tardé en seguirlo. Bueno, al decir verdad me soltó la pierna y ella cayó por su propio peso.

- Te quiero, Jake, eres un marica de mierda pero te quiero…- balbuceé lo último sintiendo que me dejaba llevar por el sopor…

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, una hora, dos... unos minuto... cuando el estridente ruido del timbre de la puerta sonó rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces reinaba haciéndome incorporarme en el sofá sobresaltada.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Ni siquiera recordaba que hacía allí. Me esforcé por mirar al aparato de "TDT" y ví que eran las diez de la noche. ¿Quién podría ser a las diez de la noche?

- Creo que comienza el Show pequeña, aguanta un poco - oí que Jake decía mientras iba hacia la puerta del departamento. Yo seguía sin entender nada y todo seguía dándome vuelta. Una botella de tequila se mantenía en pie sobre la mesita del sofá junto a dos vasos, un salero y una fuentecita con rodajas de limón.

De pronto noté la sequeda en mi boca y una nueva arcada me sobrevino. Presioné mi boca con la mano tratando de controlarme.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Bella? ¿Sentimos no haber venido antes? - oí la voz de una mujer y varios pasos acercarse hasta el salón.

- Ah..bueno, ella no está en condiciones de recibir visitas. Perdone... ¿Usted es? - de nuevo escuché la voz de Jake que sonaba más gangosa debido al alcohol.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? - Un voz muchos más grave y que me puso los pelos de la nuca de punta lo cortó.

- ¡Ey! A mí no me hable así…

Dios mío, era Edward y pensaba pelearse con Jake ¡en mi apartamento! La arcada volvío con fuerza. De pronto el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza; el estómago me comenzó a arder y las piernas se me volvieron pensadas…Dios, ¡iba a vomitar!

- Bella, cariño ¿Cómo te encue….- Dejé a Esme con la palabra en la boca cuando me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y corrí hacia el baño…

No voy a llegar…no voy a llegar…Repetía mentalmente mientras corría, abría torpemente la taza del váter y con toda la fuerza que Dios, o le diablo, me dio, vacié el contenido de mi estómago.

- Dios mío, Bella ¿Qué te ocurre,hija? - la voz de Esme sonó preocupada a mi lado y enseguida sentí su tibia mano sobre mi frente sujetando a la vez mi cabello mientras seguía vaciándome por completa.

- ¡Carlisle, ayúdame !- oí que le gritaba - Se está desvaneciendo y no puedo sostenerla..

-Ya lo hago yo…- Escuché a Edward.

- Eso ni lo sueñes - esta vez fue Jake quien habló y acabó pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y después de asegurarse que ya no me quedaba nada me cargó entre sus brazos.

- Hola Edwarrrr…- lo saludé aún un poco afectada con una sonrisa borranchina en mi cara mientras Jake me devolvía al sofá. Esme llegó con una toalla que enseguida puso en mi labios y me limpió como pudo.

- Estás bebida - observó a modo de reproche pero se podia ver la preocupación en su voz.

- Lo siento mucho señora, pero avisé de que Bella no se sentía en condiciones para ir a la cena.

- Ya nos damos cuenta del motivo - la voz de Edward volvió a cortarlo.

Carlisle llegó a mi lado con un vaso de agua y me lo ofreció.

- Toma Bella, toma un poco -Yo le obedecí agradecida de sentir ese fresco liquido aplacar las llamaradas que sentía en mi garganta - Te voy a revisar - me informó, cosa que no entendí hasta que sus dedos abrieron mis parpados y miraron mis ojos.

- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que haya bebido tanto? - Escuché que Esme preguntaba, me figuro que a Jake.

- No sé. ¿Tú sabes si Bellas tenía motivos para beber?- interrogó esta vez Jake.

Al sorprenderme la pregunta miré en su dirección y vi que le preguntaba directamente a Edward. Éste apretó los puños contra su muslo y vi como la vena de su sien palpitaba con fuerza.

- No lo sé, aunque me lo figuro - respondió apretando los dientes sin llegar a esclarecer. ¿Acaso estaba confesando?

- No tendrás vitamina B-12 ¿verdad? -negué con la cabeza- Ya me figuraba. Voy a pedirle a Emmett que acerque una caja. Eso absorberá el alcohol y te sentirás mejor. Y tómate una aspirina.

- Yo…- balbuceé sintiéndome avergonzada porque me viesen así. No entraba en mis planes que vinieran a casa, y tan preocupados. Me sentí mal.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - la cálida voz de Esme me hizo mirarla con remordimiento. Al instante comencé a sentir frío y ella lo tuvo que notar porque no tardó en pasarme una manta por encima.

- Gracias…- musité. Cada vez me sentía más avergonzada y miserable.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que hayas llegado a este extremo? Preguntó tomándo una de mis manos…

- Yo…- mi voz tembló.

- Yo sé muy bien cómo alguien llega a ese estado - interrumpió Edward, su voz destilaba veneno.

- Edward, por favor - le regañó su padre.

- Sí, seguro que lo sabes muy bien - añadió Jake con rabía.

- Claro que lo sé. Lo que me rebienta es que siga haciéndose la mártir - arremetió con furia - ¿Es que no lo vei? ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de verla como Santa Bella? -reprochó mirando a su madre con cara de decepción - ¿A caso no ves lo que estaba pasando? - negaba con indgnación meneando la cabeza sin quitar esa expresión de furia, de reproche…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward? - su madre musitó realmente preocupada - No creo que a Bella le haga bien que hables así…

- A Bella, a Bella… - repetía con renuencia levantando los brazos. Estaba realmente fuera de si.

- ¡Tú, aguántate un poco! - le exigió Jake que se puso delante de mí en un postura claramente protectora- No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella, ni siquiera sé que pintas aquí - añadió apretando sus dientes.

- Bien…Sí señor, como era de esperar - comenzó a aplaudir con ironía - El novio saliendo en su defensa - escupió.

- ¡Qué! - exclamamos Esme y yo a la vez.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Periféricamente vi como Carlisle iba hacia la puerta y segundos después Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper entraron a escena.

- ¡Joder, Bella! Si creo que han venido a continuar la fiesta aquí, seguro se aburrian en su casa - se burló esta vez Jake que no dejaba de estar también bastante achispado.

- ¡Maldito seas!- gruñó Edward y se abalanzó sobre él.

Gracias a Dios, tanto Carlisle como Emmet frenaron a su hermano a tiempo y sólo se quedaron mirándose frente a frente, Jacob contra Edward, los dos lanzándose dagas con los ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ? -Preguntó Rose, preocupada. Giré la cara hacia ellos y pude ver cuatro pares de ojos mirándome asombrados, y los de Alice en particular, entristecidos.

- ¿Bella? - musitó ella en mi dirección. Yo bajé la cabeza. Ella lo sabía todo, era la única que sabia lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo, y aun así pude ver reproche en su ojos cuando miró mi atuendo y luego el de Jake; que todo había que decirlo, él usaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantas y yo estaba con mis culotes y una camiseta.

- Yo os diré lo que ha pasado - intervino de nuevo Edward, podía sentir el desprecio en cada silaba que pronunciaba - Lo que hemos interrumpido es la reconciliación de una pareja. ¿No es verdad, Bella? - preguntó mirando hacia mí. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir como mi corazón era rasgado en dos - ¡Cuéntales! Aprovecha que estamos todos y da ya de una puta vez la notica - gritó desquiciado.

Yo no entendía nada, cómo me decía esas cosas, cómo se atrevía después de lo que habiamos vivido juntos. Sentía como todo volvía a removerse en mi interior, pero esta vez era de puro resentimiento.

- Y eso lo exiges tú - inquirí levantándome sin dejar de mirarlo con el mismo desprecio que él me miraba a mí - ¿Y qué si así fuera? - grité alzando la cabeza desafiándolo.

- Bella…- Jake se acercó a mí pasando su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo a él para susurrarme al oído -. No sigas por ahí Bella, no te hagas esto…

- ¿Qué no me haga? - contesté girándome para encarlo , presa de la indignación - ¿Acaso no soy ante sus ojos una cualquiera? ¿ No es eso Edward?-mi vista fue de nuevo a él- ¿Es lo que estás tartando de decir? ¡Tú! ¡Precisamente, tú! - escupí sintiendo mis uñas atravesar la propia piel de mis manos.

- Bella….-Jake trató de callarme.

- ¡Increíble! Haz ahora el papelón de tu vida - se burló Edward con ironía - Tú amigo- siseó- ¿Por qué no les cuentas la verdad? -increpó-. Estos que están aquí... - se volvió señalando a su familia y sus amigos mirándome con vehemencia-... son mis padres y hermanos, y han dejado de celebrar una fiesta familiar por ti - gritó realmente enfurecido, rezumbando despecho - ¿Y por qué? - trató de dar un paso hacia delante pero tanto su padre como su hermano lo sujetaron, Jake inmediatamente se interpuso entre nosotros - Porque estaban procupados por ti mientras tú te divertias bebiendo y retozando con tu ex novio- contestó encolerizado- Que poco le ha costado volver a tenerte - escupió con desprecio.

- Edward, por favor. ¡Cállate!...no sabes lo que dices... - le pedió Esme comenzando a llorar, trató de posar una mano sobre mi brazo pero yo estaba tan enfurecida que hice un movimiento despreciándola - Bella...por favor...- sollozó.

- Ya basta - apenas musité mirándolo con todo el odio que pude acumular - Quiero que salgan ahora mismo todos de mi casa…- añadí sin apartar la vista de él.

- Bella…- Esme musitó llevando una de sus manos a su boca.

- Ahí la tenéis- sus labios se presionaron con dureza antes de esbozar una sonrisa altanera-. La verdadera Isabella Swan -añadió, sus ojos tampoco dejaban de mirarme. Cada palabra era como una cuchillada más profunda a mi corazón - Ahí tenéis a la que tratáis como a una hija -concluyó.

- Eres un hipócrita - le insultó Jake apretando los dientes retándolo con la mirada - El cobarde más cabrón que me he echado a la cara.

- ¡Ya basta, Jake! - Grité y tiré de su brazo para callarlo - Que piensen lo que quieran.

- ¡No! - contestó con rabia -No permitiré que este mal nacido siga insultándote gratuitamente- Se zafó de mi agarre y lo encaró.

- ¡No Jake!-grité- No lo hagas - Le pedí. No quería que les dijera la verdad para que no pensaran mal de mí. Sé que él lo hacía con buena intención, pero yo no podría soportar que solo confiaran en mí por esa razón.

- ¿Sabes por qué no estaba con Bella, Gilipollas? - continuó diciendo sin escucharme.

- Jake no, por favor - le rogué aún sabiendo que no me estaba escuchando, dejándome caer de rodillas en el suelo esperando lo inevitable.

- Porque soy gay - respondió a su propia pregunta y sentí como si el techo me aplastase mientras un suspiro generalizado de asombro resonaba en la habitación.

- Sí, maldito idiota, soy gay- repitió con rabia -. Dejé a Bella hace un año porque me enamoré de un hombre, del que hoy en día sigue siendo mi pareja - le siguió informando. Edward lo miraba totalmente impactado sin llegar a compender del todo. Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver en el momento justo en el que la comprensión de todo lo que eso significaba llegó a sus ojos -. Pero te aseguro una cosas...-continuó Jake-. En esta habitación no hay nadie que la quiera más que yo - le escupió con desprecio al momento que sentí como los ojos de todos se clavaban en mí.

Ahora todos me miraban con pena, totalmente impactados por la noticia, casi podia oír sus pensamientos diciendo: Pobre Bella, su novio la dejó por un hombre.

No lo soporté más.

- Quiero que todos salgan de mi casa - musité sintiendo como mi corazón se iba desquebrajando a cada segundo que pasaba-. Salid de mi casa- pedí con más voz sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos.

- Bella…- Esme trató de acercarse pero yo me removí rechazándola de nuevo.

- Bella…yo…- La voz de Edward de pronto sonó cargada de culpa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había llegado muy lejos. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo. Quería guarda en mi memoria su cara de desprecio, el odio en sus ojos, la rabia en sus reproches. El daño que me había causado tratándome asi, acusándome así, no lo olvidaría facilmente. Ese recuerdo me haría odiarlo y seria la razón que necesitaba para mantenerme lejos de él.

- ¡Salid todos de mi casaaaaaaaaaa! - grité al fin y, levantándome, corrí hasta encerrarme en mi habitación…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. ¿Cómo se os ha quedao el cuerpo? Sinceramente pienso que era de esperar, todo es demasiado complicado entre ellos. Lo único verdadero es la necesidad animal que sienten de peretenercese, pero lo que les rodea lo impide... Tiene que ser realmente durísimo sentir tanto hacia una persona que en teoría no es para ti. Me imagino que para ambos es un sufrimientro atroz. Amar y celar tanto a un persona sin poder ni amarla ni reclamarle con naturalidad.

Sé que muchas dieron por hecho que habría esa cena y que en ella Edward herviría de celos, aunque, siendo sinceras, ¿quien de vosotras hubiese acudido a esa cena sintiendo lo que sentía?, es algo humanamente imposible. Y dado lo ocurrido, os aseguro que Edward hervía desde el momento en el que se los encontró en el ascensor.

En fin amores mios, espero que no os haya defraudado, quedo a la espera de saber que opináis.

De nuevo me disculpo por no haber contestado los rr. Estando de puente mi tiempo, casi al completo, es para mi familia, y el poco que conseguí arañar lo dediqué a escribir, espero que me excuséis, pero como siempre... leeros fue toda una fuente de inspiración. Gracias de todo corazón.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito, y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

Y ahora, si me lo permitís, me gustaria recomendaros un fic de una gran autora, que seguro muchas de ustedes ya conocen, **A BellaCullen,** y que aparce de nuevo, después de un largo tiempo, con una mini historia que os aseguro a mí me tiene cautivada. (Noe susurrando) Yo he leido algo en adelanto y os aseguro que es de los que nos hacen suspirar. Su título : "**HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ**."

**Sumario:** Un guerrero ensangrentado y sin rostro protagoniza los sueños de Bella desde hace años. Inconscientemente se encuentra atrapada en esa pesadilla hasta que un hombre se cruza en su camino y percibe que su vida cambia por completo en tan solo un segundo sintiendo que alguna vez pudo pertenecer a otra época. Edward no se encuentra en una mejor situación. Lograrán una explicación.

Pasaros por ella, merece la pena.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	42. Chapter 42 Perdóname

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

¡Hola, amores! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. Me alegró saber que el capi os gustó a pesar de que la mayoría había esperado la tan ansiada cena. Es gratificante saber que el sentido común prevaleció al deseo de ver a un Edward rabiando de celos, ¿acaso no lo estuvo? ;) En fin, os dejo con el capi, ainsss... veremos a ver que pasa.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLII. Perdóname.

La puerta retumbó tras de mí al cerrarla de golpe y, totalmente desconsolada, casi atragantándome con mis propias lágrimas, me dejé caer apoyada en ella hasta acabar abrazada a mis propias piernas.

Todo había acabado. Lo sabía. Sentía mi pecho abrirse en canal por el dolor que ese pensamiento me causaba. Sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza como un mazazo mientras me deshacía en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¡Bella!…¡Bellaa! -Amortiguados por la puerta podía escuchar los gritos desesperado de Edward.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡largaos de aquí! ¿No la habéis oído? ¿No ha sido ya suficiente?- arremetía Jake con furia. Podía incluso imaginarlo tomando a Edward por la camisa impidiendo que llegase a mí. Algo de lo que en verdad le estaría agradecida. No podría soportar verlo… no podría…

- ¡Bella! - Edward seguía gritando obligándome a taparme los oídos para no escucharle mientras un vacío frío iba apoderándose de mi interior.

Me concentré en mi propio dolor intentando alejar de mí el barullo de voces que se oía desde el salón. Ni siquiera tuve noción del tiempo, solo era consciente del inmenso dolor que me embargaba.

De pronto todo se hizo silencio. Un silencio espeluznante, aterrado, demoledor. Se habían ido, ahora ya sí se habían ido. Y lejos de sentir alivio, el dolor se hizo mayor obligándome a llorar desesperadamente en busca de llenar mis pulmones de aire; de un aire que parecía no llegar con suficiencia.

-Dios…-balbuceé apretando mi pecho tratando de soportarlo.

Aún pasó un rato más hasta que sentí unos pasos tras la puerta y acto seguido una sucesión de suaves golpes.

- Bells, Bells… déjame pasar- me pidió Jake. Su voz sonaba suave aunque preocupada. Pero yo no me encontraba en condiciones, quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola. No deseaba más espectadores de mi miserable existencia.

- Déjame sola - apenas musité dejando caer la cabeza sobre la puerta mientras miles de silenciosas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas -. Necesito estar sola, Jake…-casi rogué rota por el dolor.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Bells, no puedo soportar verte así - Sentí su voz muy cerca de la puerta, incluso como él golpeaba su cabeza suavemente contra la misma, seguramente apoyándose en ella.

- Ahora no Jake, por favor, solo quiero estar sola - sollocé abrazándome a mi misma más fuerte.

Gracias a Dios Jake entendió mi necesidad y de nuevo el silencio me envolvió abrazando mi cansado y desanimado cuerpo.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y sintiendo como arrastraba mi propia alma, llegué hasta la cama y me introduje en ella.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Me sentía tan destrozada que hasta los efectos del alcohol se habían volatilizado. Nada, sólo el deseo de llorar, llorar sin parar, llorar hasta reventar, llorar hasta que ya no me quedasen lágrimas.

Había llegado el día que tanto había temido, el día en el que la realidad me golpease; esa realidad que me mostraría el lado más amargo de esta incomprensible relación que tanto a Edward como a mí nos había consumido.

Aún no entendía cómo todo se había complicado tanto. Cómo Edward no dudó ni un ápice en desconfiar de mí, solo por verme con un amigo. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a tener amigos?

Pero ahora había llegado el momento de despertar de este sueño; un sueño que a veces fue hermoso, donde mi príncipe me hacía sentir la mujer más amada del mundo y la más feliz de tenerlo, para luego tornarse pesadilla y ver como mi príncipe, el que me prometía amor, se alejaba sin remedio, de tal manera que era imposible alcanzarlo.

Cómo había llegado a esto. Me reproché apretando la sábana entre mis manos formando un puño. Cómo había permitido que otro hombre me minara de esa manera.

Con impotencia apreté los puños mientras seguía sintiendo las lágrimas bañar mis mejillas. Hasta que de pronto el móvil comenzó a sonar. Y aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba, no aminoró el sufrimiento… sino que lo acrecentó.

El móvil siguió sonando, una vez, dos, tres….se silenciaba por unos minutos y de vuelta a sonar: y a cada sonido mi corazón se iba despedazando. Las llamadas, todas ignoradas, dieron paso a los mensajes un cuarto de hora después. Uno, dos, tres… hasta diez mensajes, que al igual que las llamadas ignoré.

-No, esta vez no - musité sintiendo la tirantez de mi tez a causa de las lágrimas - Se acabo Edward, ya no puedo más - susurré, ahogando un último sollozo, dirigiéndome a la pantalla del móvil.

Totalmente exhausta caí en un profundo sueño, que lejos de tranquilizarme y relajarme, avivó más el fuego en mis entrañas, ya que los ojos encendidos por la furia de Edward aparecían continuamente acusándome, alejándose, abriendo una brecha cada vez mayor entre nosotros…

A la mañana siguiente, Jake se atrevió a atravesar mi habitación, y después de susurrar mi nombre para ver si estaba dormida se tendió a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Pero yo me sentía vacía, tan vacía, que ni siquiera me moví.

- Bells, por favor, háblame - me rogaba abrazándome meciéndonos - Bells…por favor, no soporto verte así.

Pero aunque podía sentir su preocupación, mi mente había volado a un lugar donde no sentía dolor. Un lugar hermoso, donde una dulce fragancia a flores adormecía mis sentidos, donde el cielo resplandecía más azul que nunca, donde el arrullo de un arrollo me hacia sentir una paz infinita, protegiéndome de la siniestra oscuridad que rodeaba ese hermoso lugar. Y su voz me llegaba desde ese lugar tenebroso del que pretendía huir.

- Cariño, por favor, Bella. Contéstame. No puedes seguir así, no puedo permitir que sigas así…

La oscuridad cada vez se cernía más cercándome, formando una prisión alrededor de mí. ¡No! No quería que siguiese avanzando. Pero la voz de Jake hacia que las oscuridad cada vez me acorralara más…

-Vete... - conseguí musitar mientras en mi mete se lo gritaba con tal de que esa aterradora oscuridad parase - déjame….

- No puedo Bells, no me pidas eso…- imploró.

- ¡Vete! - Esta vez el grito fue real y entonces tomé consciencia de que estaba en mi habitación, en la misma habitación que había sido testigo de mi dolor, un dolor que de nuevo me hizo romper en lágrimas - ¡No ves que quiero estar sola! - continué gritándole mientras me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de alejarme de él.

- Él no merece esto - contestó apenado, y acto seguido sentí sus labios presionar el tope de mi cabeza - no lo merece - repitió, dejó de abrazarme y alejándose dejándome de nuevo sola…

De nuevo me vi sumida en la desesperación. En medio de un enfrentamiento de sentimientos a cuál más devastador. Lo amaba, lo odiaba, lo deseaba, lo despreciaba, toda una lucha de emociones y sentimientos que me estaban consumiendo. En algunos momentos un fuerte llanto brotaba de mi pecho descargando la opresión que sentía, otras…las que más… silenciosas lágrimas de frustración, de ver como, queriéndolo tanto, no podía tenerlo, se deslizaban por mi mejilla provocando que el vacío, que la noche anterior se había instalado en mi pecho, se hiciera más grande.

- Bells, mi niña…- mis ojo, que podía sentir hinchados de tanto llorar, enfocaron a Jake que después de dejar algo sobre la mesita de noche, se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, tratando de borrar mis lágrimas - no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, lo siento…yo tengo la culpa - musitó con una mirada sufrida.

Quería decirle que no se sintiera culpable, que él nada tenía que ver, el problema era yo, que me había enamorado perdidamente de un imposible. ¿Qué futuro teníamos en realidad? ¿A qué podíamos aspirar Edward y yo? A nada, a absolutamente nada, y era consciente de que necesitaba pasar por esta desolación, llorar de impotencia, soltar la rabia, para poder volver con fuerzas para afrontar que todo había terminado…

-Come algo, por favor , Bella…- me suplicó.

- Gracias - musité apenas con un hilo de voz, pero igual me quedé inmóvil. Él, con una mueca de dolor, entendió que aún necesitaba estar sola y una vez más me dejó.

Así continué hasta el sábado por la noche. Llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin salir de la cama nada más para ir al servicio, y aún así, lo hacía por inercia.

-Bells, pequeña, por favor…- la voz de Jake sonaba destrozada; una vez más mis ojos lo enfocaron, y tal fue el dolor que vi en ellos, que por fin pude reaccionar al estado de retraimiento en el que estaba sumida.

-Jake…-musité sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a picar.

-Cariño…- susurró él atrayéndome a su cuerpo en un protector y reconfortante abrazo - Ya va a pasar todo - musitó besando mi cabeza.

- Lo siento - me disculpé sintiendo como el vacío era más doloroso.

- Lo sé, tranquila, esto aquí - contestó sin dejar de mecerme, consolándome, protegiéndome - Llevas muchas horas así, Bella. ¿Por qué no te despejas con una ducha mientras te preparo algo? - Yo solo asentí.

Un minuto más se mantuvo abrazándome para después separarse para acunar mi rostro analizando mis ojos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó preocupado.

De nuevo asentí sin encontrar mi voz.

- Bien - profirió después de observarme -. Te dejaré sola para que te refresques. Te espero en la cocina - añadió y comenzó a alejarse.

- Gracias, Jake - conseguí decir antes de que atravesase la puerta.

Él se giró y no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome antes de regalarme una triste sonrisa para después salir por la puerta cerrándola tras él. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo lo ocurrido, esa sonrisa lo decía todo y de nuevo me sentí mal por él.

Sentada en la cama miré a mi alrededor. Todo estaba casi a oscuras; la cama más deshecha de lo normal, efecto de haber estado en ella tantas horas. La atmósfera cargada por haber permanecido tanto tiempo con todo cerrado.

Me removí y sentí el cuerpo molido, las mejillas tensas, los ojos ardientes y la garganta seca. Estaba hecha una mierda. No pude evitar recordar lo parecido que fue cuando Jake me dejó, y como los meses posteriores estuve sumida en una desoladora depresión. ¿Acaso iba a volver a lo mismo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y apretando las sábanas con mis puños recordé el motivo por el que me sentía así y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no podía permitir caer en lo mismo. Una fuerza desconocida me hizo salir de la cama, rebusqué en el armario algo cómodo que ponerme y me metí a la ducha.

Una vez más el agua caliente hizo su milagro y, sorpresivamente, cuando la imagen de Edward se proyectaba en mi mente, una rabia inusual se apoderaba de mí. Podía notarlo. La Bella que entró destrozada y débil en la cama no era la misma Bella que ahora se miraba en el espejo.

El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido volviéndose glaciales, y su expresión, lejos de ser amigable y amable, se había trasformado en indolente.

Puede que con Jake me dejara llevar por la depresión, al fin y al cabo, no solo perdía un novio, y de que manera, sino que nuestra amistad de tantos años se vio desquebrajada. En cambio, como Jake decía, Edward no merecía mis lágrimas, ni una más de mis lágrimas, y mucho menos me haría caer en depresión. Puede que una parte de mí muriese el jueves en la noche, pero la parte que aún quedaba era suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante… la historia no se repetiría.

-Hola - apenas musité al entrar en la cocina. Jake se volvió con una sartén en la mano donde podía apreciarse una apetitosa tortilla de patatas.

-Hola - me devolvió el saludo -. Siéntate, esto ya está listo - me sugirió.

Yo le obedecí sin decir una palabra, tomé mi lugar en la mesa y me serví un poco de agua fresca. Estaba sedienta.

- Come - ordenó sirviéndome un trozo de tortilla y un poco de ensalada en el plato.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestar. Sabia que lo hacía por mi bien y lo que tenía pensado decirle después requería que él me viera en disposición.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - indagó cuando vio que ya había vaciado mi plato y me disponía a servirme un poco de zumo.

- Mejor - contesté levantado mi vista hacía él para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿A qué hora sale tu avión mañana? - fue mi momento de preguntar.

- No me iré - contestó -. Voy a cancelar mi vuelo. No pienso dejarte en este estado, no otra vez.

- No quiero que lo hagas Jake- me apresuré a decir -. El lunes vuelvo a trabajo, no tendré tiempo para atenderte, además tengo que viajar a mitad de semana a Nueva Yorks para ultimar los detalles de la presentación.

- Bella, no creo que debieras…

- No pienso cambiar mi vida por lo que pasó Jake. En estos dos últimos días ya he soltado todo lo que tenía que soltar. Estaré bien.

- No, te conozco, no lo estarás.

- He aprendido Jake, no pienso malgastar mi tiempo por él. Tú mismo lo dijiste, él no lo merece.

-Te crees que soy idiota Bella, me ofendes - mi actitud permaneció impasible ante su respuesta.

- No, no lo creo, por eso pienso que es una soberana tontería que retrases tu vuelo. Después de todos estos días que me he tomado libre tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. En serio, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que te tengo desatendido todo el tiempo - mentí.

- No te creo, a mi no me engañas. Mírate.

- Si lo prefieres me pongo a llorar - contraataqué -. Es en serio Jake, no quiero que sientas que te echo, pero en verdad me haría sentir intranquila el tenerte aquí sin poder estarlo yo.

- Entonces, ¿es eso lo que quieres, que me vaya?

- Si Jake, lo prefiero, no hay razón para que te quedes, estoy bien.

Por unos minutos mantuvo su vista fija en mí, examinándome.

- Esta bien. Ya eres grandecita - contestó un poco molesto levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

- Estaré bien - le aseguré abrazándolo desde atrás - te lo prometo. No te enfades.

Él se volvió y me abrazó con fuerza - Siempre estaré ahí, para cuando me necesites, lo sabes ¿verdad? - preguntó apretando con más fuerza.

- Lo sé - Le contesté.

Esa noche, por ser la última noche que estaríamos juntos antes de irse, decidí ser una buena amiga y le acompañé viendo una película. Aunque mi mente no se concentró en ella, sino en la coraza que ya comenzaba a levantar a mi alrededor. Después de mucho pensar en por qué todo me ocurría a mí, llegué a la conclusión de que era demasiado afectuosa y amable, y eso parecía darle a la gente derecho a lastimarme. Pero eso ya había acabado. Ya no permitiría que me vieran accesible. Ahora entendía el por qué Edward se volvió como se volvió. Es más fácil sobrevivir cuando te muestras inaccesible , que cuando tienes un carácter afable.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma**.

- Estaré bien, Jake - le aseguraba por undécima vez en lo que llevaba de día mientras él acunaba mi rostro estudiándome - Te lo prometo.

- Si te sientes mal, si te sientes triste, si me necesitas Bella, solo llámame y tomaré el primer vuelo.

- Lo sé - le contesté para tranquilizarlo - pero te aseguro que estaré bien. Ve y vuelve con tu chico, debe estar echándote de menos.

- Eso no es importante ahora - contestó.

- No digas eso - le regañé - a ninguna pareja le gusta no ser tan importante - el agachó la cabeza entendiendo mi punto.

- Lo siento, pero me preocupa que te encuentres sola, sigo pensando que yo he provocado todo esto cuando tu vida estaba tranquila - se martirizó.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? Sabes que mi vida era todo menos tranquila. Quizás ahora sí me sienta tranquila.

- Prométeme que no dudarás en llamarme - me exigió.

- Confía en mi Jake, ya no soy una niña. He tomado una decisión.

- Siento que todo haya resultado así, Bells, de verdad me hubiese gustado que él te hubiese hecho feliz.

Me encogí de hombros y una vez más me abracé a él.

- Resultó no ser mi destino, que le vamos a hacer - susurré contra su pecho mientras el dejaba un cálido beso en mi cabello - Ahora vete, no quiero que pierdas el avión.

- Te echaré de menos.

- Yo también, Jake. La próxima vez ven con Jared, me encantará conocerlo.

- Lo haré. Te quiero - dijo dándome un último abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero. Y no le digas a Tanya, déjame ser yo y a mi manera, no quiero tenerla aquí mañana poniéndome de los nervios.

El rió y me dio otro beso en la mejilla.- Tranquila, la próxima vez vendremos los tres. Hasta pronto.

Y con una última señal de su mano, vi como se perdía por la puerta destinada a los pasajero. Dejé escapar un suspiro, no sabía si de alivio o de tristeza. El revoltillo de sentimientos que me embargaban desde el martes me comenzaba a provocar dolor de estómago.

Caminé distraídamente hasta la salida y tras cubrirme bien con la bufanda y el gorro y abrazarme con el chaquetón, salí al gélido aire del exterior hasta que pude tomar un taxis que me devolvió a mi departamento. Fue un viaje tranquilo que pasé mirando por la ventana mientras mi mente iba más allá, haciéndome sentir de nuevo la soledad, una soledad fría, triste, y dolorosa. Sin su fragancia, sin el sonido de su aterciopelada risa, sin la intensidad de su mirada.

Los edificios seguían pasando uno tras otros mientras los recuerdos hacían lo mismo. Costaría, no lo dudaba, y dolería, ya lo hacía y bastante, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, por mi, por su propio bien.

Al llegar a casa me quedé mirando a mi alrededor. Todo estaba como siempre. No había señales del paso de Jake, Solo una desconcertante sensación de vacío. Hasta las paredes parecian llorar la ausencia de Edward, hasta lo sentía menos acogedor. Tan frío, como frío tenía mi corazón.

El resto del día lo pasé poniéndome al día con la agenda. Sentí cierto alivio al ver lo ocupada que tenía la semana. Nicole había hecho un trabajo excelente para dejarme libre los días, aunque dado el resultado, más me hubiese convenido no cogerlo.

Pero me reprendí mentalmente. Ya no volvería a lamentarme. No dejaría ni una sola ranura para que pudiesen hacerme daño.

En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlos, a todos, pero por mi salud mental, lo retrasaría lo más posible. Necesitaba curar un poco este maltrecho corazón antes de pedir y aceptar disculpas. Trataría de mantener las distancias con todos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sin ningún humor, ni bueno ni malo, solo desperté. Tomé la rutina diaria: ducharme, vestirme, desayunar. Poco después atravesaba el espacio que me conducía hasta mi despacho.

Como había decidido, mantuve una expresión impasible, profesional. Había borrado por completo mi sonrisa y la calidez con la que me dirigia a mis compañeros. Esta Bella era otra Bella y tendrían que acostumbrarse a ella.

-Buenos días, Nicole. Acompáñame - le pedí sin más florituras sin llegar a determe.

- Buenos días, Bella -ni siquiera me volví para comprobar que me seguía, era Nicole, obviamente me seguiría.

- Cierra la puerta - le pedí mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento y comenzaba a sacar las gafas, el móvil, el portátil y preparar mi area de trabajo.

- Claro - contestó ella. En ese momento levanté mis ojos a ella para comprobar que me miraba cautelosamente - ¿Todo bien, Bella? - preguntó tentativamente.

- Sí, todo bien - contesté sin emoción alguna -. Necesito tu lado más profesional ahora más que nunca Nicole. Y necesito que cumplas mis ordenes sin cuestionarme. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ella frunció el entrecejo mirándome, claramente sorprendida, pero inmediatamente su expresión se volvió tan profesional como la mía - Por supuesto Bella. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bien - le contesté mostrando un poco de gratitud. A estas alturas era de las pocas personas en las que confiaría - No quiero que me pases ninguna llamada de ningún Cullen, incluido Edward -Ella abrió los ojos con impresión por una fracción de segundos para de nuevo mantener la compostura.

- Así se hará - contestó solicita.

- Tampoco me pases llamadas ni de Alice, Rose o Jasper. Sólo cuándo se trate de algo meramente profesional, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Tampoco quiero visitas. Si piden cita, inventa mil excusas , pero siempre estoy ocupada. Todo lo que tenga que comunicarles lo haré a través de ti.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

- Si, tráeme un poco de café, si eres tan amable. Y empecemos a trabajar.

- Inmediatamente - contestó y sin más ceremonia, y con la profesionalidad que la caracterizaba, se levantó para salir.

- Nicole… - la llamé antes de que cruzase la puerta. Ella se volvió - Gracias - esta vez era más sentido, un gracias verdadero, un gracias por no preguntar, por simplemente complacerme.

- No hay de qué, Bella - contestó y me regaló una cálida sonrisa - estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites… todo - insistió.

- Lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta - fue lo único que pude contestarle.

La mañana siguió transcurriendo entre reuniones del departamento visualizando videos, haciendo reajuste, organizando el inminente lanzamiento del "TwiSytem 11". En apenas una semana se haría la presentación en Nueva York y aún teníamos que organizar con logística todo lo concerniente a reservaciones e invitaciones para el evento.

Y aunque el móvil no dejó de sonar en toda la mañana, pude lograr concentrarme, aunque no pasó desapercibido para mí la mirada curiosa de todos los miembros del equipo al ver que continuamente mandaba las llamadas al buzón de voz. Un buzón de voz cargado de mensajes de Edward, de Alice, incluso de la misma Esme.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia tras en el respaldo tratando de relajar los músculos del cuello que comenzaban a resentirse. Había sido un jornada caótica, algo que en verdad agradecía y me había servido para apartar el problema que tenía encima.

- Bella…- Nicole llamó mi atención después de pedir permiso para entrar.

- Dime Nicole - ni siquiera me volví para verla, seguía masajeando mi cuello en busca de algo de alivio.

- Ya son las seis. Si no necesitas nada más de mí.

- Claro, no, tranquila, ya puedes irte.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo - sugirió.

- Y es lo que pienso hacer, solo haré una llamada más y me marcharé. Puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana.

- No han dejado de llamar - informó tentativamente. Esta vez me volví para enfrentarla.

- Siento mucho que tengas que soportar esto, pero necesito un poco de tiempo.

- No necesitas explicarme nada Bella, es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto. Solo te aviso que a excepción de la Señora Cullen que fue bastante comprensiva y amable, el resto insisten en que no dejarán de llamar hasta poder hablar contigo.

- Esta bien. Sigue dándoles largas. Yo te avisaré cuando esté…lista.

- Cómo desees. Ahora, si de verdad no me necesitas me retiro.

- No, de verdad, puedes irte, yo te seguiré.

- Hasta mañana, Bella.

- Hasta mañana y…gracias.

Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos apoyada sobre la mesa por los codos. Me sentía cansada y comenzaba a ser más preciso el dolor que horas antes comenzó a instalarse en mi cabeza. Masajeé un poco mi sien y enfoqué la pantalla del ordenador.

Una punzada de dolor volvió a encoger mi corazón cuando en ella vi el logo del nuevo sistema operativo. Edward había hecho un magnífico trabajo, era un verdadero genio y una parte de mí se entristeció por no poder celebrar con él los existos que cosecharía gracias a su prodigiosa mente. Ni siquiera podía permitirme sentirme orgullosa de él. Ese papel le correspondía a otra, pero …realmente lo estaría.

-Ya basta, Bella- me reproché a mi misma. Seguir pensando así solo acrecentaría el dolor y no había una solución posible.

- ¿Estás libre ahora? - Su voz sonó exigente en el momento en el que la puerta era abierta.

Levanté mi rostro sintiendo como toda la sangre se iba de él. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, todo era demasiado reciente y no quería decir o hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiese después. Pero él parecía tener muy claro que sería hoy y que sería ahora.

Cerré los ojos por un instante e intenté respirar profundamente dándome tiempo así para aclarar mis ideas.

- El que haya estado evitando tus llamadas y mensajes, y haya pedido a mi secretaria que te diga que no estoy disponible, no te resulta suficiente para hacerte saber que no quiero verte – le recriminé con voz cansada.

- Bella…- susurró mi nombre adentrándose en mi despacho cerrando la puerta tras de él – Lo siento – añadió quedándose de pie frente a la mesa - De verdad lo siento – repitió mortificado. Lejos había quedado esa expresión exigente con la que llegó mostrando a un Edward tan cansado y abatido como yo.

Por un instante me permití observarlo y él también tenía señales de haberlo padado mal. Sus ojos presentaban más, pronunciadas que de costumbre, una sombra bajo sus parpados, incluso su expresión era dolida, abatida, ni siquiera su magnífico porte enmascaraba su desanimo y abatimiento.

- He sido un verdadero idiota – añadió acertadamente.

Me mantuve impasible. Cuántas veces habíamos pasado por esto. En tan poco tiempo ya había habido muchos "los siento" y eso era una señal inequivoca de que lo que pretendía no tenía razón de ser.

- De nada sirve ya Edward, estoy cansada, por no decir destrozada después de la mantera tan humillante con la que me trataste. ¿Lo sientes? Ahora te aseguro que me importa una mierda lo que sientas.

- Bella, no… hablemos- pidió apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

- No Edward, ya no quiero hablar más. Ya todo lo que nos tuvimos que decir ya nos lo dijimos.

- Bella, por favor, tienes que escucharme...¡enloquecí! – levantó la voz por último preso de la impotencia.

- No sigas Edward, no quiero seguir escuchándote. Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer sentir mejor, te lo aseguro, en todo caso hará que sienta más dolor del que ya siento.

- Pero quiero arreglar eso – contestó frustrado - Sé que he sido un grandísimo gilipollas, ni siquiera tenía derecho a reclamarte, pero no pude soportar el miedo a perderte - se retiró de la mesa con intención de acercarse.

- ¡No te acerques! no des un solo paso más – le advertí fulminándolo con la mirada. Ya no me iba a dejar manejar más y no iba a consentir que mi traicionero cuerpo lo hiciera.

- Bella, por favor…- suplicó, deteniendo su paso; podía sentir como su semblante se retorcía de dolor - yo…yo te amo.

- ¡Ya cállate! - esta vez grité tapándome con las manos los oídos - Cómo te atreves siquiera a decir eso - le reproché con una mueca de desprecio - ¡Cómo te atreves!

- Lo sé, por Dios bendito Bella, no sabes cuanto me desprecio por lo que te llegué a decir.

- ¿Decir? ¡Já! -ironicé, el reproche emanaba de todo mi cuerpo que súbitamente se levantó del asiento encarándolo - No solo lo que dijiste, sino lo que hiciste, incluso lo que no hiciste.

-Ponte en mi lugar - argumentó desesperado.

_Dios mío_, pensé llevándome una mano a la frente. ¿En verdad estaba diciendo eso?

- ¿Y tú me pides que me ponga en tu lugar? - Le contesté negando indignada - ¿Cómo te atreves Edward? ¡Por el amor de Dios! En qué mundo paralelo estás viviendo que no eres consciente de la realidad. ¿En que lugar quieres que me ponga? ¿En el lugar de tener que soportar verte con otra? ¿En serio me quieres pedir eso?

- Bella, no quise decir…- se mostró realmente contrariado. Una y otra vez se pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos en desesperación - Sabes porque estoy con Ángela, sabes demás que no la quiero, que entre ella y yo apenas hay roce.

- Cállate , maldita sea - le rogué tapándome de nuevo los oídos - No quiero seguir escuchando tus patéticas excusas. Todo esto es un sinsentido. En verdad crees que puede llevarnos a algo. ¡Jamás la dejarás! - le aseguré desesperada - Me has condenado a ser la otra para siempre, pero cuando piensas en siempre.. ¿a qué aspiras Edward? ¿qué pretendes, qué sea tu amante perpetua? Y a cambio de qué, de unas horas a la semana, a un compromiso que solo sirvió para acallar tu conciencia por degradarme tanto- seguí reclamándole con impotencia - No dudaste un ápice, ni siquiera temblaste al acusarme. Cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de todo lo que yo he dado por ti. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado cuánto te amo? No puedes pretender tenerme en una urna Edward, no soy tu mascota, ni tu esclava… ni nada tuyo...eres tú quien lo quieres asi.

- Bella…- musitó entristecido mientras me escuchaba.

- ¡No, Edward!, nada de Bella - le recriminé - Ni siquiera hiciste nada por aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Ni siquiera te importó que pasara el miércoles sin que supieras de mí.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- saltó él enfurecido - Crees que fue fácil ver como te tocaba, con el derecho que se sentía de agarrarte, de abrazarte, de besarte…

- Qué estás diciendo…- murmuré sin llegar a comprender.

- Vi como te reías, vi como disfrutabas con él, vi como le mirabas con amor, vi con la admiración y el amor que él lo hacía, vi cuanto te divertías…-comenzó a soltar enloquecido. Podía notar como sus ojos se enrojecían.

- No sé de qué me hablas, ¿acaso me seguiste?- pregunté realmente conmocionada.

- Sí, maldita sea. Sí, lo hice...

- Eres un maldito loco... - le escupí realmente preocupada -.Cómo pudiste seguirme. Por qué hiciste eso en vez de venir a aclarar las cosas conmigo… Ni siquiera una llamada, ni un mensajes; tantos que me has enviado desde el jueves y en cambio, después de despedirnos molestos el uno con el otro , decides que lo mejor es espiarme… ¡como un maldito acosador!

- ¡No fue mi intención!- Gritó de vuelta tirando de su pelo - Durante dos horas estuve frente a tu apartamento debatiéndome en subir o llamarte. Maldita sea, Bella… estaba destrozado; los celos me cegaban. Sólo podía imaginarte con él, juntos, me estaba volviendo loco. Los chicos no dudaron en hacerme saber lo mucho que Jake te quería, y lo bien que te trataba y la confianza que había entre vosotros. Incluso Emmett llegó a insinuar que hacíais una buena pareja y estaría bien que ya no estuvieras sola. ¡Enloquecí! Todo lo vi rojo. Y para colmo era miércoles. Nos comprometimos, dijimos que pasase lo que pasase- me reprochó.

- Tú no apareciste, fuiste tú con tu actitud quien provocó esa discusión…

- Y por eso toda la noche estuve recapacitando. Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé. No sabía como lidiar con esto Bella, jamás he sentido esto por nadie, jamás he estado tan asustado.

- No lo entiendo - musité sin llegar a comprender.

- Tan simple como que allí estuve - mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando mi cerebro comenzó a atar cabos-. Solo me demoré media hora Bella, aunque todo ese tiempo estuve en el coche, luchando contra mi mismo por hacer lo mejor. Por apartar mi rabia, mi dolor, mi desconfianza. Pensando en las consecuencias que mi inoportuna visita te acarrearía. No sabía si te perjudicaría. Tendríamos que darle una explicación a ese amigo tuyo de qué hacía yo allí, maldita sea Bella, me moría por aclarar las cosas contigo, por comprobar con mis propios ojos que todo esos celos eran infundados, que tu realmente me amabas…

- Edward…- musité sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- Pero cuándo había reunido el valor para hacerlo, salisteis los dos por la puerta. Y juro que quise morir al ver como él te llevaba abrazada y tú sonreías, parecías feliz, contenta, mientras yo me consumía...

- Jake sólo trataba de animarme…- musité sin saber para quién. Ya que él seguía hablando como si no me escuchase.

- Por eso te seguí. Necesitaba odiarte; necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos para convencerme que tampoco merecías la pena; y cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, incluso cada risa, fue un mazado a mi corazón. No te puedes imaginar cuánto lo odié por poder darte lo que yo no podía.

-No quieras culparme. Nada de lo que hice me comprometía Edward, solo me refugié en la persona en la que más he confiado en mí vida; él y Tanya han sido todo lo que he tenido, aparte de mi madre; fue el inmenso amor fraternar que sentimos los dos lo que nos hizo estar juntos. Lo confundimos, pero la realidad se impuso. Y sí, sufrí cuando rompimos porque me sentí humillada, no entendí cómo me hacía eso. Te aseguro que antes de conocerte Edward, Jake era más que suficiente para mí. Es cariñoso, cálido, divertido, protector, es y seguirá siendo siempre mi mejor amigo…Fueron tus atormentados ojos, lo que te hicieron ver lo que no era.

- Si hubiese sabido que él es…

- Ves, aún no lo has entendido - le reproché en un suspiro -Necesitaba que creyeses en mí, que te bastara con mi palabra. Si me hubieses preguntado, nada de esto hubiese pasado Edward, nos hubiésemos evitado un daño... irreparable.

- Bella, por favor, no me digas eso - suplicó -podremos superar esto, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, por favor -de nuevo trató de acercarse a mí.

- No Edward, ya no… Un "lo siento" no borrará todo el daño que me has hecho. Incluso metiste a tu familia por medio. Con qué cara pretendes que me presente ante tu madre. Me siento tan avergonzada de que me viese así. ¿Pero sabes por qué bebí?… Porque a pesar de mis sonrisas, a pesar de lo feliz que parecía junto a Jake, la verdad es que estaba destrozada, completamente hundida.

- Bella…

-No podía ir a esa cena Edward, no sabía absolutamente nada de ti, mi corazón te reprochaba que no le hubieras dado siquiera valor a ese día tan especial entre nosotros; y lo peor, no soportaba la idea de verte con ella, no sintiéndome tan mal como estaba.

- Bella….

- Ya nada tiene sentido Edward. Todos esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de la realidad. Nosotros no estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Tú tienes tu vida, tus planes, tus propios muertos en el armario, y yo no tengo cabida en él. No puedo ni quiero ser siempre la otra Edward, y tú no estás en condiciones de ofrecerme otra cosa.

- Pero nos amamos - argumentó como si con eso fuese suficiente.

- No Edward, a estas alturas creo que lo nuestro es una obsesión. Nos atraemos, tenemos una gran conexión, pero no me amas. Si lo hicieras no permitirías que fuera la otra - le reproché, apenas con un suspiro de voz.

- ¿Quieres qué la deje? - inquirió desesperado- Ahora mismo lo haré si es eso lo que quieres - añadió, y aunque me sorprendió, me di cuenta que no era lo que quería. No, así no.

- Te equivocas. Lo que quiero es que te perdones, sólo así serás libre para estar conmigo. Sólo así podrás romper con ese compromiso.

Un silencio espeluznante se hizo entre nosotros. Sus ojos entonces me miraron descorazonados.

- No puedo hacerlo, Bella...no puedo perdonarme… - musitó totalmente derrotado. Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos y se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla hasta morir en la comisura de sus labios.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar esa imagen tan devastadora. En mi imaginación esa lágrima era una lágrima de sangre. Definitivamente Edward nunca sería libre…

- Entonces, si es verdad que me amas…- tragué el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta mientras mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente- mantente alejado de mí – le rogué sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía definitivamente en dos.

- Bella…- su voz se rompió y se volvió dándome la espalda. Podía ver como sus hombros temblaban y como se llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz. Sólo me quedé ahí, mirándolo, llorando silenciosamente junto a él por ese imposible - ¿Es lo qué quieres? - preguntó sin llegar a darse la vuelta.

- Sí - respondí en un susurro, cerrando los ojos tratando de contener tanto dolor.

- Te amo, Bella, y serás a la única mujer que amaré. Jamás quise causarte tanto daño -dijo sin llegar a volverse, su voz, rota, me destrozaba el alma - Perdóname - me pidió apretando las manos en puños junto a sus muslos. Sin esperar siquiera respuesta anduvo hasta la puerta dejándome a tras; sin volverse, sin mirar ni una vez atrás… y se lo agradecí.

- Te perdono - respondí apenas con un hilo de voz cuando él ya se alejaba.

Ahora sí, todo había acabado. Dolería, no me cabía duda, pero al menos podría sentirme bien conmigo misma…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ay, Dios. Que mal. (saraes con los ojos aguados) Os aseguro que estos dos me tienen sobrecogida /(;_')\ ¿Creéis que hizo bien Bella pidiéndole eso, o debería haber aceptado que él dejara a Angela?

Muero por saber qué opináis, muero por saber cómo os hace sentir este capítulo y muero por saber qué esperáis que pase a partir de ahora.

Y hoy, más que nunca, os doy de corazón las gracias por los rr, Dios mio, ¡superamos los 3000! y lo que aún me emociona más... cada capítulo son más, lo que demuestra que de verdad la estáis disfrutando. Os amo por todas las palabras hermosas, por todas vuestras opiniones, por todas vuestras sugerencias, os amo por ser tan agradecidas conmigo. Quisiera de verdad disponer de más tiempo, pero sin tener los capitulos escrito me resulta imposible, ayer de madrugada escribía las últimas palabras de este, y aún quedaba editarlo. Espero de corazón que me excuséis y no será la costumbre, os lo aseguro, porque me encanta poder compartir con vosotras.

Y si me lo permitís, me gustaria recomendaros el fic de una gran amiga y una de mis autora preferidas, **A BellaCullen.** Os aseguro que es una delicia de historia. Y ese Edward te deja haciendo con los ojos chiviritas. Sabeís lo que más me gusta de ella, la capacidad que tiene de hacer enormemente emocionante los pequeños acercamientos entre Edward y Bella, os aseguro que esa chica, al menos en mí lo provoca, te tiene manteniendo el aliento mientras ellos se acercan ante el primer beso, aunque este acabe en la mejilla..ajajajajajja.. Te adoro Ana. Su título : "**HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ**."

**Sumario:** Un guerrero ensangrentado y sin rostro protagoniza los sueños de Bella desde hace años. Inconscientemente se encuentra atrapada en esa pesadilla hasta que un hombre se cruza en su camino y percibe que su vida cambia por completo en tan solo un segundo sintiendo que alguna vez pudo pertenecer a otra época. Edward no se encuentra en una mejor situación. Lograrán una explicación.

Pasaros por ella, os aseguro que merece la pena.

Y ahora sí amores, gracias por seguir acompañándome en este viaje, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen;** Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen; **hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi; **chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis; **MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;** vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen; ****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86; **Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku; **mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel; **anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN; **lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania; **Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey; **carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;** Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen.**

Si se me pasó alguién , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito, y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	43. Chapter 43 Terapia vertical

¡Hola, amores! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía más liá que la pata de una romano ¬¬ pero bueno, lo importante es que...¡ya está aquí el capi! wiiii...jajajajajja.

¿Se os pegó el entusiasmo? ajajaja...espero que sí, ya que en el anterior os dejé un poquito triste. Ainss...¿qué pasara a partir de ahora? (Saraes arqueando las cejas) Pues a leer para descubrirlo. ;)

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención, menos el grupo de musical al que hago mención que pertenece a mi queridísima amiga y gran autora Sarah-Crish Cullen.

¡Ali..! esto es lo que consigues creando personajes así, que yo los sienta como reales. Gracias por permitirme soñar también con ellos. Y es sólo un aperitivo ;)

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLIII. Terapia vertical

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo y al día siguiente, en la oficina, mi humor estuvo de lo peor. Pero agradecí que Edward cumpliera su palabra. Ya no hubieron más llamadas, ni más mensajes. Incluso Alice desistió en su empeño de hablar conmigo. Aún no me encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarla. Lo haría, no podía seguir así eternamente, pero aún necesitaba cerrar esta herida que aún supuraba.

La semana pasó sin apenas darme cuenta. Aunque en las noches mi cuerpo entero convulsionaba añorándolo, el resto del día la muralla que había levantando a mi alrededor me protegía del dolor y así, sin apenas darme cuenta, nos encajamos de lleno en la presentación del nuevo "TwiSytem 11" en Nueva York.

A pesar de que todos los Cullen fueron en apoyo de Edward, incluida su prometida, el resto de directivos y un sinfín de invitados, no me costó mucho mantener la distancia. Aunque me destrozaba ver el rostro entristecido de Esme si en algún momento nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Sólo Carlisle se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo, yo solo bajé el rostro avergonzada y me mantuve siempre lejos de ellos, con mi equipo, flanqueada por Nicole y James, que sin llegar a hacer preguntas, no me dejaban sola en ningún momento.

Aunque en el caso de James fue un poco más complicado, ya que cuándo se enteró de lo ocurrido, poco menos que quiso arrancarle la cabeza a Edward. Tuve que recurrir a la amistad que teníamos para que dejara correr, al fin de cuenta, yo era tan culpable como él. Sólo le consoló saber que habíamos terminado definitivamente, y aunque trató de tenerme ocupada para que no sufriera ni lo más mínimo, tuve que pedirle que lo dejara. No podía consentir que se autoproclamase mi eterno acompañante.

Habíamos dejado claro que entre nosotros sólo podía haber una hermosa y estrecha amistad, y él tenía que seguir con su vida. No podía estar siempre pendiente de mí, más cuando la relación con la chica pelirroja, Victoria, cada vez parecía más seria.

La presentación fue todo un éxito, Edward estuvo francamente imponente, tanto, que a pesar de nuestra separación me sentí orgullosa de él, claro que nunca me acerqué para decírselo, en todo momento me mantuve a la sombra, lo más lejos posible, disimulando ante todos lo desgarrado que sentía mi corazón.

La prensa se hizo eco del evento y eso hizo que a la vuelta de una semana el nuevo sistema operativo duplicara en ventas al anterior.

Así, con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo, y las felicitaciones por parte del cuerpo directivo y de Aro, en particular, volvimos a la realidad diaria; una realidad que se antojó más solitaria y triste que nunca…

El mes de diciembre corrió dejando de paso las fiestas navideñas, unas fiestas que teñían de una mágica felicidad todo los lugares, desde el ambiente en la oficina, las propias calles de Seattle todo…Las navidades llegaron sin tener en cuenta el corazón solitario de algunos.

Lo mejor, que tuve la excusa perfecta para salir de allí; un viaje que no solo me permitió celebrar en compañía de mis seres queridos, Tanya y Jake, sino que también me haría cumplir con la visita anual a mi padre.

Y aunque me sentía feliz de volver a estar en casa, con mis amigos, eso no apartó la eterna compañera que llevaba conmigo desde hacía ya varias semanas… la soledad.

Aunque les sonreía, aunque trataban de hacerme partícipe en todas las actividades típicas de estas fechas, yo todo lo veía como si estuviera sentada en un sillón, mirándolos de lejos a través de una ventana… Viéndolos reír, cantar villancicos, beber, contar chistes y anécdotas, intercambiar regalos… pero siendo incapaz de apartar esa dolorosa y triste sensación de vacío que me embargaba. Y ellos, ellos me supieron dar mi espacio. No hubieron recriminaciones, no hubieron vanas palabras de consuelo, solo se mantenían ahí. A veces, simplemente me abrazaban, y nuevamente me regalaban un sonrisa que pretendían alentadora y que yo les devolvía agradecida.

La cena con papá no fue tampoco nada extraordinaria. El acostumbrado saludo seco, apenas un roce en la mejilla, y una conversación de lo más fría y en torno al trabajo en todo momento. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguíamos haciendo esta farsa. Supongo que porque él, aunque a la distancia, siempre se mantuvo ahí, a su modo. Quizá este fuera el último año que lo hiciera, definitivamente para mí carecía de todo sentido.

Fue triste despedirme de todos ellos, pero una parte de mí sentía necesidad de volver, de no tener que esforzare para no hacer sentir mal a nadie.

Dos meses, dos meses sin saber nada de ninguno de los Cullen, solo informada a través de las reuniones que teníamos cada semana con Aro. Edward apenas paraba por las oficina ya que estaba sumergido en la presentación del "TwiSytem" por todo el mundo, lo que lo mantenía literalmente alejado de mí.

En alguna ocasión pude verlo en las noticias, y tuve que soportar la opresión que se formaba en mi pecho cuando veía alguna fotografía de él en algún reportaje. Tan hermoso pero tan triste al mismo tiempo; mis ojos picaban si me fijaba en el vacío estremecedor que mostraba los suyos. Jamás se le tomaron fotos en compañía femenina a excepción de Ángela. Su aspecto, según la prensa, seguía siendo de alguien impenetrable, impasible, solitario, algo más irascible de lo que acostumbraba pero nada que de verdad les sorprendieran. De nuevo metido entre sus propias murallas, pensé. Yo sabía bien de eso.

Las noches seguían siendo una verdadera tortura. Mi subconsciente se negaba en dejar ir su recuerdo proyectando imágenes de nosotros juntos una y otra vez, provocando que la herida siguiera sin cicatrizar.

El trabajo se volvió monótono. Había sugerido a Aro la posibilidad de hacer pequeños trabajos de publicidad para terceros, nos mantendría ocupados cuando no tuviésemos nada de la propia firma que publicitar y sería una fuente más de ingresos. Obviamente le entusiasmó la idea siempre que esos trabajos no me descentraran de lo verdaderamente importante.

Fue entonces que hubo más actividad en el departamento. Desde lo que fue un primer sondeo para la captación de clientes, al desarrollo de la misma propiamente dicho.

Aún así yo necesitaba más. Cada tarde me sumía en una silenciosa soledad que estaba minando mi estado de ánimo cada día que pasaba.

Fue precisamente Nicole, preocupada por mis repentinos cambios de ánimos, quien me aconsejó hacer algún deporte que ocupara físicamente esas horas. Ella corría cada noche y me invitó a hacerlo con ella. Y la verdad que me sirvió de terapia, al menos los primeros días, ya que llegaba tan exhausta a casa que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Pero un día Nicole no pudo venir, tenía reunión familiar, así que decidí hacerlo sola.

Como cada tarde, casi noche, bajé al Green Lake Park y comencé con mi terapia personal contra el abatimiento. Correr, correr y más correr, hasta caer reventada. Aunque en esta ocasión, no sé si era por la ausencia de Nicole, o porque el frío había provocado que mucho de los corredores habituales se quedasen en casa, lo que hacía el camino más solitario, sentí que no me estaba sirviendo.

A cada zancada que daba sentía una desconcertante opresión en el pecho. Furiosa conmigo misma ejercí más potencia en mis zancadas, incluso decidí correr por más tiempo de los que planeaba hasta que finalmente, y sintiendo que nada mitigaba esta dolorosa sensación, me dejé caer de rodillas en el césped y, después de mucho tiempo, volví a romper en un inconsolable pero necesitado llanto.

Todos mis esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano. Me odiaba a mi misma por sentirme así, tan vulnerable, tan rota, mientras él parecía haberse acomodado perfectamente a la situación. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan mal eso cuando había sido yo la que le pedí que se alejara? Pero era superior a mí, lo amaba, dolorosamente lo amaba y por más que trataba de mirar a otro lado y busca mil manera para ocuparme, siempre volvía a lo mismo.

Quizá todo fuese fruto de la conversación que involuntariamente había escuchado, mientras esperaba el ascensor, sobre la inminente llegada de Edward; quizá todo era fruto del temor que sentía de volver a verlo y no poder contenerme , o simplemente ver como ya se había olvidado de mí… Me estaba volviendo loca.

Después de desahogarme a gusto, agradeciendo que no tuviera espectadores, decidí regresar andando con la intención de relajarme, pararía un taxi cuando me sintiera lo suficientemente cansada; Aunque eso nunca ocurrió ya que mientras tomaba distraídamente una de las calle me topé de lleno con un edificio, en el que no había reparado antes, y que llamó enteramente mi atención.

"Vertical Hold. Centro de Escalada Deportiva" Rezaba en un cartel iluminado por unos grandes focos, y la imagen de una extraña pared llena de marcadores mientras una chico se sujetaba de ellos aparecía al lado izquierdo.

Mi vista voló a la puerta del mismo y me asombró ver a varias chicas entrando en el junto a otros chicos.

Crucé la calle que me separaba de él y curiosa miré por el gran escaparte que permitía ver una pequeño hall adornado por infinidad de fotografías de montañas.

- Por qué no entras, aquí no se comen a nadie - susurró una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Sobresaltada me volví hacia el dueño de esa voz y quedé francamente sorprendida.

Un chico, unos pocos años mayor que yo, de pelo castaño, musculoso sin llegar al exceso, con unos penetrantes ojos color miel y una seductora sonrisa me miraba con diversión.

- Ah…no, solo sentí curiosidad…- contesté sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse. ¡Joder! definitivamente Tanya me mataría si viera con la facilidad que volvía a sentirme avergonzada. Sin duda alguna estar lejos de su fuerte influencia me estaba pasando factura.

- Lo digo en serio, no te cobrarán por entrar - insistió guiñándome un ojo divertidamente.

De pronto me sorprendí sonriendo. ¡Era un descarado! No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero comenzaba a sentime mejor.

- Hola, soy Evans… - añadió y tendió su mano hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Y tú eres?

Miré su mano y nuevamente mi vista volvió a sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio.

- Ah…Bella, soy Bella…¿Siempre entras a las chicas así? -interrogué entrecerrando los ojos con diversión.

- Bueno, no a todas, han de estar mirando tras un escaparate para que me lance - dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente lo que me hizo sonreír. - Un placer conocerte Bella. Y ahora que somos amigos, por qué no entras, te aseguro que si eres amiga de un socio no te miran raro ni nada - siguió burlándose encantadoramente. Yo rodé los ojos, pero igual acabé sonriendo - Vamos - me incitó.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca comprobando que pasaba de las ocho de la tarde, pero recordé que nadie me esperaba en casa así que…¿por qué no?

- Está bien - le contesté y él me hizo una señal con la mano dándome paso caballerosamente- ¿De qué se trata exactamente? - pregunté mientras atravesábamos el hall, totalmente impresionada por las fotografías del mismo.

- Es lo que su propio nombre indica. Un centro de entrenamiento para escalada deportiva, o escalada libre.

- O sea, ¿una pared con agujeritos? Y cuántas veces hay que subirla para sentirse preparado - casi me burlé desconociendo realmente su interior - Porque dudo que dentro haya una montaña como esta- dije señalando una de las fotografías que mostraba a un hombre escalando una pared montañosa imposible, a una altura impresionante y con todo un paisaje detrás de él que parecía estuviera a punto de tocar el mismo cielo.

- Vaya, eres una graciosilla - contraatacó pero con diversión - Compruébalo por ti misma - dijo empujando con suficiencia unas grandes puertas abatibles dándome una impresionante vista de su interior.

Obviamente no había ninguna montaña allí, pero si un sinfín de estructuras a cual más complicada todas ella con infinidad de marcas y resaltos de todos los tipos.

-¡Wow! - exclamé fascinada - Es impresionante.

Él rió pagadamente-. Vamos, déjame enseñarte todo.

Una a una me fue indicando el nivel de dificultad que entrañaba cada una de las paredes que nos íbamos encontrando.

En las consideradas más fáciles vi de nuevo al grupo de chicas que, ya con el atuendo adecuado y los arneses colocados, subían sus respectivas paredes.

- Algunos solo vienen para ejercitarse. La escalada es un deporte muy completo, requiere de gran fuerza, elasticidad y sobretodo inteligencia.

- ¿Inteligencia? - pregunté divertida- ¡Oh, vamos! No creo que se necesite mucha inteligencia para poner el pie en un agujero, o grieta, e ir subiendo- me burlé.

- Te equivoca, preciosa. Según en que resalto o grietas te apoyes subes antes y con más o menos complicación. Es deportiva recuerdas-añadió guiñándome de nuevo un ojo, lo que hizo que negara con la cabeza divertida - Y si no me crees…¿Quieres probar? -inquirió retándome.

- ¿Quieres qué suba una de estas? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Bah, no me hagas caso, tú estás muy endeble para siquiera subir esa de ahí - dijo señalando una pared de poco más de cinco metros de altura que mas bien parecía una atracción de niños pequeños.

- Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? - contesté levantando una ceja. Él rió divertido encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Lo dices en serio! - afirmé al ver como se reía. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Digamos que te pondré una dificultad, has de subirla en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¿En serio? - volví a responder realmente divertida por su cachondeo - ¿Acaso crees qué no puedo conseguirlo?

Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciendo como si estuviese pensando y eso me hizo golpearle juguetonamente el hombro.

- Está bien, chulito, te lo voy a demostrar - dije yendo hacía allí.

- Ey, ey, espera fierecilla- frenó mi moviendo tirando de mi camiseta - Tienes que prepararte.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, tenemos que coger los arneses y el casco. ¿No pensarás que subirás ahí sin protección?

- Oh, por favor, si es un castillito de parque - respondí rodando nuevamente los ojos. El rompió de nuevo en risas pero igualmente me guió hasta lo que parecía unos vestuarios.

De allí sacó varios arneses y cascos y de nuevo volvimos al lugar de la dichosita pared. He de reconocer, que una vez a los pies de la misma. Pude notar su pequeña dificultad. Realmente era una pared totalmente vertical y aunque había muchos lugares donde apoyar el pie, sin duda se requería de fuerza.

Evans amablemente me ayudó a colocarme el arnés.

- Ahora es cuando yo digo: Lo que quieres es toquetearme -me burlé mientras él apretaba las correa asegurándose que estaban bien sujetas y colocadas.

- Como poder, podrías, aunque te aseguro que en este momento me preocupa más tu seguridad que otra cosa - contestó guiñándome de nuevo.

De acuerdo, no me quería toquetear, y realmente estaba siendo bien delicado, pero tanto guiño, tanto guiño…

- Pues ya estás preparada - dijo sujetando del cabo de una cuerda - Ahora, Bella, demuéstrame cuán fuerte eres - me retó y yo entrecerré los ojos mirándole, de nuevo rió.

Me giré para quedar frente a la pared y por unos segundos comprobé donde estaban todas las marcas. De una manera innata visualicé un primer trayecto mentalmente. Pondría un pie aquí, otro allá y así hasta llegar a la cima. Y cuándo lo tuve claro. Me volví, le dí una sonrisa de lado y de nuevo me giré para comenzar a ascender.

Como había planeado anteriormente, fui colocando los pies y las manos en los lugares convenientes y tengo que admitir que fue divertido. No tardé ni tres minutos en llegar a lo más alto donde me senté y lo miré con suficiencia.

- Sorprendido, ¿eh? - me burlé sonriente y él, negando con la cabeza mientras reía comenzó a aplaudir.

- Estoy impresionado, eres toda una trepadora Bella, aunque claro, esta es, como dices, para niños…-fue la hora de burlarse él - Anda, baja - me apremió.

Yo lentamente fui descendiendo sintiendo en todo momento como él me sujetaba con la cuerda.

- ¿Te has divertido? - se interesó en cuanto pisé el suelo y comenzó a desatarme.

- La verdad es que sí - contesté francamente, mordiéndome de nuevo el labio- ¿Y podría repetir? -indagué.

-¿Ahora?

- No, no…-contesté riendo-. Es muy tarde ya. Me refería a si puedo venir otra vez. Por supuesto me haría socia- añadí.

- Eso sería genial - contestó con una voz más seria, de pronto sentí su mirada más intensa, lo que indiscutiblemente me hizo sonrojar, entonces sonrió dulcemente como si le hubiese gustado mi reacción - Sólo tendrás que equiparte mejor - sugirió rompiendo así con ese momento que me estaba resultando un tanto incómodo.

- Claro… Si fueses tan amable de indicarme - le pedí, de nuevo sintiéndome tímida. Algo que me sorprendió, todo estaba resultando extraño, abrumadoramente extraño.

- Por supuesto- contestó. De pronto la chica que estaba en la recepción entró llamándole.

- Evans..

- ¿Sí, Natali? - se volvió para atenderla.

- Perdona, veo que estás ocupado pero te recuerdo que en veinte minutos llega Carter para su entrenamiento - la chica me miró con recelo.

- Lo sé, no hay problema. Asegúrate que la nueve está despejada y pide a John que tenga preparado el material.

- Claro, enseguida lo haré - se disculpó para irse no sin antes mandarme otra escrutadora mirada.

- Lo siento, te estoy entreteniendo - me disculpé sintiéndome mortificada - será mejor que me marche.

- No hagas caso, Nat solo hace su trabajo. Tendemos a distraernos cuando estamos en las clases y si no es por ella no cumpliríamos con el horario - aclaró.

- Siempre es bueno estar rodeado de gente eficiente, aunque… creo que me ha mirado mal - le confesé mordiéndome el labio.

Él volvió a reír - Tranquila, por suerte para ti no tendrás que depender de ella para tu seguridad - se burló de nuevo obligándome a rodar los ojos.

Después de ayudarme a deshacerme del arnés me acompañó afuera a pesar de mi negativa. Insistió en que pidiese un taxi, ya que era bastante tarde, y me dio conversación hasta que éste llegó.

- Entonces, ¿te veré mañana? -interrogó esperanzado apoyado en la ventanilla.

Le miré una vez más detallando con más interés sus facciones. Era un hombre muy atractivo, con una mirada penetrante, una dureza en su rostro que denotaba madurez, curtida, seguramente, por las inclemencias del tiempo en sus muchas escaladas, que al mismo tiempo competía con su encantadora sonrisa. Su barba de al menos tres día le daban un aspecto muy varonil, sin contar con su perfecto tono muscular. No podía negarse que era un hombre muy agradable.

De nuevo miré hacía el cartel pensando en Edward. Las vueltas que da la vida, pensé mirando al hombre que escalaba, quizás había sido el destino quien me había traído aquí.

- Sí - contesté entonces. ¿Por qué no? Me pregunté sonriéndole - Mañana volveré. ¿Tú estarás? - indagué con cierto interés, al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por él jamás me hubiese atrevido a entrar en un lugar tan desconocido para mí.

- Claro, seré tu monitor… ¿si quieres? - respondió y de nuevo la profundidad de su mirada de topacio me abrumó.

- Me encantaría - contesté mordiendo involuntariamente mi labio. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Hasta mañana, entonces - se despidió sin cortar la conexión de nuestros ojos.

- Hasta mañana - respondí e indiqué al taxista que podíamos marcharnos.

Mientras me daba una ducha no pude evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado. Desde el momento en el que todo se volvió negro en el parque y me hizo caer de nuevo en llanto, al estado desconcertante en el que había salido de ese extraño centro que había aparecido como de la nada.

Sonreí al pensar en las coincidencias de la vida y de nuevo mi ánimo decayó al recordar el temor en los ojos de Edward cuándo le pedí que me enseñara. Apenas habían sido unos metros, y de lo más fáciles, pero eso me bastó para entender lo que había podido significar para Edward y me sentí triste por él, por haber dejado de hacer algo que realmente le apasionaba.

Por un momento odié a Ángela, su empeño en seguir con él había destruido todos y cada uno de sus sueños y deseos, y no entendía como podía decir que lo amaba o lo quería si consentía que él se destruyera así.

Esa noche me fui con una sensación amarga a la cama. No tan desoladora como los días anteriores, el haber conocido a Evans y ese nuevo mundo que abría para mí, era como un soplo de aíre fresco. Aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí como si estuviera teniendo la oportunidad que Edward no tenía.

- Eres tonta - susurré para mí -. Todos tus pensamientos siempre vuelven a él, y para qué - me reproché - para nada. Él lo había decidido así - La vida te está ofreciendo otra salida, ¿no la vas a tomar? - me cuestioné apoyando el brazo sobre mi cabeza - Es hora de seguir, Bella, es hora de seguir… - me dije a mi misma y con ese pensamiento me obligué a dormí.

Extrañamente a la mañana siguiente me levanté con mejor humor. La jornada laboral fue como de costumbre: Reunión con nuevos clientes y la supervisión de los trabajos que teníamos entre mano. En la reunión con Aro pude saber ya con seguridad, que tanto Edward como Alice regresaban de sus respectivos viajes promocionales.

Con Jasper mantenía una relación totalmente profesional, no en vano lo veía casi todas las semanas, sin contar con todos los contratos que él, en calidad de jurídico, se encargaba de cerrar con los nuevos clientes. Agradecí que no quisiera forzar las cosas. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, nos saludamos, cortesmente, y aunque al principio hubo tensión, por el bien de nuestros trabajos, tuvimos que apartarla a un lado. Obviamente no era como antes pero tampoco era tan molesto.

No me consideraba una persona rencorosa, pero mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor y sinceramente, me hacía sentir mejor permanecer alejada que admitir lo avergonzada que me sentía por todo lo que ocurrió. No me arrepentía, en absoluto. En aquel momento me sentí acorralada por personas que en verdad nada debían de importarme, ya que no eran nada mío, pero la realidad era que los extrañaba, y lo que más dolía, lo que más me hacía sentir una miserable, era Esme. Sabía que el siguiente paso debía darlo yo, aunque seguía sin estar preparada, estar cerca de ellos era estar, irremediablemente, cerca de él. Ese era el motivo principal por el cuál no arreglaba las cosas con los Cullen.

Esa tarde dejé las oficinas antes de lo que acostumbraba y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Evans, fui a comprar el equipamiento necesario. De pronto me sentía emocionada. Estaba emprendiendo algo nuevo y no sé, pero presentía que algo bueno saldría de esto.

Sobre las siete llegué al centro y allí estaba mi flamante monitor esperándome. Me ayudó a registrarme como socia, cosa que agradecí; me daba la impresión que a esa chica, Natali, no le caía muy bien. Después me facilitó una taquilla en el vestuario y luego me instó para que me cambiase y así empezar nuestra primera clase.

Lo primero fue aprender sobre la correcta colocación de arneses y demás materiales de seguridad, luego todo los conceptos esenciales para una escalada segura y precisa, y por último pasamos a la actividad en si. Comenzando con un calentamiento a base de estiramientos y ejercicios de flexibilidad para después empezar con el ascenso de las primeras verticales.

- Eso es Bella, ¿ves la marca de tu izquierda? - me iba indicando Evans mientras luchaba por encontrar otro lugar donde apoyarme en la que fue la primera pared que me resultó difícil.

- No la alcanzo - me quejé desde una altura de siete metros. Miraba un tanto agobiada a los lados en busca de algún apoyo mejor. Las yemas de los dedos me ardían de estar fuertemente sujetas de ellas y sentía el gemelo de la pierna derecha bastante cargado tratando de soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo mientras con la izquierda, una y otra vez, trataba de alcanzar la siguiente marca.

- Vamos Bella, tú puedes - me animaba desde abajo.

- No jodas Evans, es mi primer día - le increpé mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por mi sien.

- Está bien, es suficiente por hoy, llevas mucho tiempo ahí, mañana lo vuelves a intentar - sugirió y derrotada tuve que admitir que comenzaba a dolerme todas las extremidades.

- Esto es realmente duro - resoplé al llegar abajo mientras me inclinaba apoyándome en las rodillas tratando de recuperarme del esfuerzo.

- Pero mira el lado bueno, Bella, ya diste con tu primer obstáculo, ahora experimentarás la satisfacción de conseguir salvarlo - dijo realmente divertido - Debes estar orgullosa -añadió, lo que me hizo mirarlo con más interés - no muchas personas llegan a este nivel de dificultad en su primer día - dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿En serio? - cuestioné sintiéndome orgullosa.

- Ves a aquellas chicas que están allá - dijo señalando tres paredes más alejadas de donde estábamos, yo giré la cara hacia ellas - pues apuesto una cena a que las habrás superando en menos de dos semanas.

Yo abrí los ojos ante esa apuesta. Miré a las chicas y aunque también tenían sus propias dificultades en sus paredes se les notaban todo lo que llevaban entrenando, lo que realmente entrañaba un verdadero reto para mí.

- Esta bien, pero entonces, ¿en qué consistirá la apuesta?

- Pues fácil, si yo gano , tendrás que venir a cenar conmigo…

- ¿Y si gano yo?-inquirí divertida, recuperando al fin el aliento.

- Entonces seré yo quien vaya contigo - contestó guiñándome un ojo.

- Espera un momento… eso significaría que sí o sí, dentro de dos semanas tendremos una cita - observé ante su cara de diversión - ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo? - cuestioné aunque con cierta diversión.

Él rompió en carcajada - No, cómo crees - respondió aun sonriendo - digamos que me ofrezco como recompensa por lograrlo.

- Eres un creído - le acusé. Y él volvió a reír.

- Anda, ve a darte una ducha y pasa luego con Zafrina - dijo terminando de quitarme el arnés …

- ¿Zafrina? - pregunté, curiosa.

- Ella es una de nuestras masajistas. Te has excedido y no quiero que mañana no puedas moverte - contestó con cierto tono de preocupación.

- No ha sido para tanto - respondí estirándome, y de inmediato un punzante dolor a la altura del omóplato derecho me hizo gemir.

- Ah, ¿no? - sonrió y comenzó a empujarme suavemente para conducirme al vestuario femenino - Anda ve, te veo luego -se despidió dejándome en el vestuario.

No tardé en darme una reconfortante ducha y al salir, aún envuelva en la toalla, una chica de tez oscura me esperaba.

- ¿Eres Bella? - preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

- Sí, soy yo - contesté un poco sonrojada.

- Soy Zafrina - se presentó - Ven sígueme, haré que te sientas como nueva - añadió con una cálida sonrisa.

Yo la seguí por un pequeño pasillo, al que se accedía desde el mismo vestuario, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que había en el fondo, revestida de un cálido color anaranjado e iluminada tenuemente por unos pequeños focos de luz. Un embriagante y relajante aroma envolvía la estancia junto a una suave música instrumental . Un camilla presidía la habitación y a un lado, sobre una encimera caoba, una gran variedad de aceites y varas de incienso.

- Sube a la camilla bocabajo, por favor, verás como sales nueva de aquí - me indicó y sin protestar obedecí.

Y por media hora amé las manos de esa mujer que después de golpear con algo de fuerza mis músculos, terminó con un relajante masaje que me dejó como mantequilla.

- Dios Zafrina, que manos - gemí cuando ella acabó.

- Gracias - respondió y oí una suave risa. Abrí uno de mis ojos y la vi sonriendo amablemente.

- Debes de ser alguien especial si en tu primera clase Evans te ha enviado a mí - Yo la miré extrañada.

- ¿No es la práctica habitual? - pregunté, confundida.

- No, de hecho solo los que compiten recurren a mi servicio.

- Yo…ah…sólo hice lo que él me sugirió - contesté avergonzada. No entendía nada.

- No te apures, Bella. No ha sido mi intención. De hecho estabas muy tensa, creo que él lo ha intuido. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- se interesó.

- Bu..bueno, la verdad es que cogería una cama y no despertaría hasta mañana - respondí con una perezosa sonrisa, la que ella no tardó en responder.

- De eso se trata, ahora ve a casa y descansas. Y aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. Ha sido un placer conocerte - añadió.

- Te aseguro que el placer ha sido mío - respondí agradecida.

Me despedí de ella y volví al vestuario dónde terminé de cambiarme. Al salir vi como Evans daba indicaciones desde abajo a un chico que ascendía por una complicadísima pared. Por un rato me quedé observándolo, admirando silenciosamente los músculos de sus brazos que se tensaban agarrando fuertemente la cuerda que había pasado por detrás de su espalda, y que sostenía al muchacho. Una pierna más avanzada que la otra le ayudaba con la resistencia. Su semblante era serio, concentrado, podía notar como fruncía los labios en el esfuerzo. Realmente era un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¡Wow! - exclamé llegando a su lado - ¿Algún día subiré yo ahí? - pregunté fijándome en la dificultad que entrañaba.

- Claro, si entrenas duro - me contestó sin dejar de supervisar al chico - Veo que te ha ido bien - afirmó echándome un rápido vistazo.

- Bien es quedarse corto.¡Zafrina es maravillosa! - exclamé - Gracias.

- Lo necesitabas, así me aseguro que mañana no dejarás de venir por no poder moverte - se burló.

De pronto el chico resbaló.

-¡Cuidado! - exclamé llevándome las manos a la boca sobresaltada cuando vi que se resbalaba.

- Tranquila, lo tengo bien sujeto - contestó Evans, agarrando con fuerza la cuerda y ayudándole a bajar lentamente.

- ¡Mierda! Es ya la cuarta vez que caigo - Maldijo el muchacho que apenas superaría los veinte años. No era muy alto, un metro setenta aproximadamente, su corto cabello rubio lo hacía ver más juvenil aún y su comprensión era fina a pesar de la musculatura.

- Cuida esa boca, Carter, hay una señorita delante - le reprendió Evans, su tono autoritario me hizo rodar los ojos.

- Perdona, no te había visto. Soy Carter. Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó soltándose el arnés.

- Sí, es mi primer día, soy Bella -le contesté y le ofrecí la mano, él no tardó en estrechármela.

- Un placer conocerte Bella, espero que no te achantes a la primera de cambio - añadió guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has necesitado para llegar a esta pared? - pregunté, interesada.

- Bueno, llevo muchos años escalando, la verdad, aunque nunca había competido. Este es mi primer año en competición.

Yo miré a Evans que nos escuchaba mientras recogía las cuerdas y demás materiales.

- Carter necesita bajar su registro si quiere entrar en competición.

- ¡Vaya! Pues espero que lo consigas.

- Eso está hecho, Bella - contestó y se volvió hacia Evans - Deja, ya recojo yo - se ofreció.

- Buena idea, termina tú de recoger y pásate por la sala de máquinas, no te vendría mal unas sesiones de pesas - le sugirió.

- Es lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Nos vemos luego en el Sanders? - le preguntó mientras se pasaba todas las cuerdas y los arneses al hombro.

- Claro, voy a acompañar a Bella, luego nos vemos - le contestó y nuevamente fijo su vista en mí.

- Oh, no, Evans, en serio, por mí no lo hagas, solo me he acercado a despedirme hasta mañana.

- Ya mi trabajo aquí ha concluido, Bella. Si no has traído coche yo puedo acercarte.

- No, en serio. Tomaré un taxi. Solo faltaba.

- No me cuesta nada, te lo aseguro.

- No, por favor, me harás sentir mal - contesté sintiéndome violentada.

- Esta bien. Déjame al menos acompañarte hasta que llegue el taxi - sus ojos me miraron con intensidad, con una intensidad que me hizo sonrojar.

- Vale….- Contesté - Pero acabarás haciendo que me odien por trato de favoritismo - le reproché, recordando lo que me había dicho Zafrina, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

- Soy mayorcito, Bella, no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie de lo que haga o deje de hacer - contestó sujetando la puerta para que yo pasase, caballerosamente. No pude evitar morderme el labio. Su manera de tratarme me perturbaba. Me hacía sentir tímida, pero al mismo tiempo cómoda. Le sonreí.

- Dame un segundo - me pidió acercándose al mostrador de recepción -Nat, llama a un taxi para Bella, por favor - le oí que le pedía a la chica, que le frunció el entrecejo algo molesta, al tiempo en el que yo buscaba el móvil en mi bolsa con la intención de hacerlo- ¿Algún problema?- inquirió al ver su actitud.

- No, claro que no, Evans, ahora mismo aviso - contestó ella suavizando su voz.

- Gracias. Esperaremos fuera - le informó mientras regresaba a mi lado.

- Evans por favor, yo iba a llamarlo, no era necesario- le reproché avergonzada.

- No hay problema Bella, vamos - me contestó. ¿Pero de qué iba?

Cruzamos el hall, no sin percatarme de la mirada asesina que me brindó Natali, sobretodo cuando Evans llevó su mano a mi espalda y me guió hasta la puerta.

No sé si era porque Natali habría sobornado al taxista para que no tardase o tuve suerte de que hubiese uno cerca, porque no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el taxi paró frente a la puerta.

- ¿Mañana a la misma hora? - indagó Evans, nuevamente, apoyado de la ventanilla. Y tengo que reconocer que una sensación extraña se instaló en mi estómago al notar su interés.

- A la misma hora - le contesté y no pude evitar quedarme mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Hasta mañana entonces - apenas susurró sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos.

- Hasta mañana - contesté sintiéndome de nuevo, extrañamente tímida.

Los siguientes días la rutina fue la misma. Trabajaba hasta las seis y luego salía disparada para mis ansiadas clases de escalada. Tenía que reconocer que volvía a sentirme viva. Llegaba tan cansada a casa que apenas me quedaba tiempo para pensar en nada ni en nadie, lo que me hacía sentir mejor. Y aunque había una extraña conexión entre Evans y yo , era realmente lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente experimentaban cuando estaba allí, escalando por esas paredes, sintiéndome sola ante todo, aún sabiendo que Evans estaba ahí parar protegerme, lo que me hacia sentir bien. Era esa sensación de libertad. Mi mente se concentraba tanto en los pasos que debía dar que todo pasaba a un segundo plano y el deseo ferviente de llegar arriba del todo como si algo me estuviese esperando allí, me mantenía totalmente entusiasmada.

- Pareces otra - señaló Nicole cuando fui a despedirme para ir mi próxima clase. Solo a ella le había dicho a que me dedicaba cada tarde ya que dejé de ir a correr con ella, ahora lo hacia con Evans, como parte del propio entrenamiento.

- Me siento otra - le contesté.

- Me alegro mucho Bella.

- Yo ya me voy, si necesitas algo de mí me avisas al móvil - le indiqué.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Yo cerraré todo.

- Gracias Nicole, eres la mejor - le agradecí con sinceridad - Ya sabes, si me necesitas…- le hice la señal de que me llamase - ¡Me voy! -me despedí, y entusiasmada, porque hoy empezaría con una pared nueva, me dirigí a los ascensores.

Pulsé para llamar al ascensor tarareando una de las canciones rockeras que Carter se empeñaba en poner para escuchar en el pabellón mientras escalaba, y que tenia que reconocer que me encantaba, "Slave Heart" era uno de mis grupos favoritos y su música toda una inyección de energía que nos motivaba en las ascensiones.

Tan distraída estaba... que mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando el timbre avisó de su llegada, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y una esmeraldina mirada se clavó en la mía…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ay, Dios Bendito, ¿y ahora qué...? (saraes con las manos en la boca en señal de asombro) Os aseguro que hasta yo me muerdo las uñas...ahhhh! que tensión.

Ni que decir tiene que me muero por saber qué os ha parecido...¿Os sorprendí? ¿Alguien pensó en la posibilidad de que Bella acabaría en un lugar como ese y conociendo a alguien como ...Evans...? (movimiento de cejas) Cuál pensáis que será el efecto que cause en Edward. ¡ Ahhh...me muero por seguir!... Es lo más fascinante de escribir, ser la primera espectadora.

Deseo de corazón que os haya gustado. Y muchísimas gracias por vuestros rr, sois todas maravillosas. Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl; **Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY.  
**

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito, y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

madeki: Cielo, tienes los pm deshabilitados por eso no he podido contestarte. Gracias por tu comentario guapa y bienvenida.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide, ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	44. Chapter 44 ¡Tierra, trágame!

¡Hola, amores! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía como siempre, más liá que el moño de una loca...

Así que no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! momento ascensor..(movimiento de ceja) ¿qué pasará?...¡qué nervios!

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLIV. ¡Tierra, trágame!

Mi pulso se disparó en el instante en el que nuestras miradas conectaron, mi cuerpo experimentó la sacudida más violenta que jamás había sentido y, por un instante, un nanosegundo, mi piel quiso sentir la suya.

Me odié, quise que la tierra se abriese bajo mis pies y desaparecer, no podía ser; no podía aceptar que mi cuerpo se despertase con solo tenerlo al frente. Tenía que ser algo enfermizo.

Durante estos últimos meses había experimentado toda clase de sufrimientos. Desde la necesidad sexual, propiamente dicha, al frío más devastador en mi corazón.

Había llorado, había casi gritado de impotencia ante el dolor que toda esta separación estaba provocando en mí. Había machacado mi cuerpo corriendo hasta la extenuación y todo…todo, para que mi cuerpo volviera a despertar de un largo letargo ante su sola presencia.

Cerré lo ojos con fuerza sabiendo que eso delataría en parte mi lamentable estado, pero solo así conseguí cortar con el poder que esa mirada ejercía sobre mí. Respiré profundamente y, con determinación, obviando lo que cada poro de mi piel gritaba, volví a mirarlo, esta vez sin titubear, esta vez sin dejar mostrar el temblor de piernas que amenazaba con hacerme caer, ante la sorpresa. Levanté la barbilla unos centímetros más de lo correcto como defensa de lo que su propia imagen, además del desconcierto inicial, me provocaba.

No me iba a dejar influenciar ante el cansancio que mostraba su cara, la oscuridad que resaltaba bajo sus hermosos y tristes ojos, ante la tensión que su cuerpo irradiaba…no me iba a dejar llevar por el remordimiento... No ahora.

- Edward - apenas musité como saludo.

- Bella - contestó, con un hilo de voz, asintiendo un poco, también como saludo.

No lo pensé más, entré al ascensor y de inmediato me volví dándole la espalda.

No iba a salir corriendo. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a su presencia, y tenía que hacer que mi corazón aceptara, de una vez por todas, que lo nuestro no podía ser.

De nuevo sentí una sacudida cuando el ascensor comenzó con su descenso.

_Ya vamos a llegar_. Me repetía una y otra vez dándome ánimo mientras sentía la escalofriante sensación de su mirada penetrando mi espalda.

Aferré con fuerza el asa del maletín, necesitaba contrarrestar la violenta batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior; y aunque en un principio fue un alivio, finalmente odié que tres pisos más abajo el ascensor volviera a abrirse y un grupo, de al menos siete personas, entraran obligándome a retroceder hacía atrás, tanto, que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

- Perdón - se excusó uno de los hombres que había entrado acomodándose delante de mí y tratando de dejarme espacio, algo que se antojaba imposible.

Los minutos se hicieron interminable en aquel reducido espacio. Y de pronto sentía que el aire me faltaba; pero no por la falta de espacio en sí, o porque sintiera claustrofobia, sino por el estremecimiento que el calor de su aliento, golpeando la parte posterior de mi cuello, provocaba. La energía que rezumbaba de su cuerpo llegaba a mí en forma de hormigueo; un hormigueo que erizaba cada poro de mi piel...

¿Por qué Dios era tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que había pasado volvía a tenerme en esta situación?

Interiormente lloraba ante el desesperante y traicionero deseo que tenía de apoyar mi espalda en su pecho y sentir sus brazos rodearme de nuevo, envolviéndome en su calor, diciéndome con ese gesto que todo iba a estar bien…

¿Por qué me sentía tan necesitada de él? ¿Por qué tenía que ejercer tanto poder sobre mí? _Dios,_ ¡_quería que me tocase! _Debía de estar loca, completamente loca, pero ansiaba con toda la fuerza de mi ser que me rozase, aunque solo fuera accidentalmente; una parte de mí necesitaba sentir que él también me extrañaba, que él también sentía todo este mar de emociones que me embargaba.

Pero me quedé quieta, casi aguantando la respiración temiendo que ese simple hecho me delatara. Mis puños cerrados con fuerza evitando que el cosquilleo que sentía en mis dedos me obligasen a tocarlo de alguna manera, y sentí que mi alma volvió a mi interior cuando, después de unos interminables minutos, las puertas de nuevo se abrieron, esta vez en la planta adecuada, y sin ningún tipo de cuidado me abrí paso para salir casi corriendo de allí.

- Bella…

Mi labio tembló cuando oí mi nombre en un quejumbroso lamento. Pero me obligué a no parar. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas por un segundo y continué andando perdiéndome entre la gente que entraba y salía del edificio.

Mis ojos picaron en cuanto el aire frío de la calle golpeó mi rostro. Con la mirada aguosa alcancé a ver un taxi que acaba de parar dejando a unos pasajeros, y olvidando completamente los modales, casi empujé al Señor que pretendía ocuparlo entrando en el atropelladamente y pidiéndole al taxista que me sacase de allí.

Sólo cuando me sentí en la seguridad del vehículo me di valor para mirar por la ventanilla y una inevitable lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando lo vi allí, justo en la puerta, mirando hacia mí con una mirada de dolor…

- Por favor, sáqueme de aquí - rogué desesperadamente apartando la vista de aquel lugar incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

Por veinte minutos el taxista estuvo callejeando sin rumbo alguno solo atendiendo a mi orden de que siguiera. ¿Pero a dónde? Todavía sentía el temblor en mi cuerpo y lo único que quería era llorar, como si aún me quedasen lágrimas, como si no hubiese derramado las suficientes en todo este tiempo. ¿Sería alguna vez capaz de superarlo?

Finalmente le di la dirección de casa y, sin importarme nada ni nadie, volví a regodearme en mi lamentable estado.

Iba a ser una noche larga, iba a ser una lucha encarnizada, pero tenía que prepararme para su vuelta. No podía permitir que siguiera afectándome así.

El móvil comenzó a sonar. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo por si era él… no lo soportaría.

Estaba claro que no lo había superado, que este tiempo de separación sólo había sido una pequeña tregua. Había sido relativamente fácil seguir adelante cuando no tenía el temor de encontrarme con él, cuando no tenía que afrontar la devastadora sensación que su presencia provocaba en mí.

Pero había llegado el momento; el momento de afrontarlo. Solamente esperaba que él cumpliera su palabra de mantenerse alejado.

A la mañana siguiente, y sintiéndome más cansada que nunca, entré a la cocina para tomar el primer café del día, rogando para que hiciese su efecto y me despejase.

Saqué el móvil del bolso y, tomando valor, comencé a mirar todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía.

A parte de una de Nicole y dos de Tanya, las demás eran de Evans, y de inmediato me sentí mal por no haberlo llamado para avisar que no iría a la clase. Ni siquiera había pensado en él.

Respiré profundamente y le marqué. No había pasado ni dos tonos cuando su voz, claramente preocupada, me contestó:

- ¿_Bella? ¿está bien_? - Mi corazón se arrugó con remordimiento al oír como la preocupación teñía su voz.

- Hola Evans…- saludé algo cansada - Sí, estoy bien. Siento haberte preocupado. Ayer tuve una reunión que se alargó hasta muy tarde y no tuve lugar para avisarte, lo siento - me disculpé mintiendo, como no.

De una forma u otra Edward siempre me obligaba a mentir, haciéndome sentir como la peor persona del mundo. Pero era incapaz de confesarle que ni siquiera me había acordado de él porque había estado totalmente destrozada por un hombre que claramente no me merecía.

- _Me alegro entonces que estés bien, al ver que no llegabas me preocupé y más cuando no contestabas las llamadas_…

- Lo siento, de verdad- le corté- llegué tan cansada que ni revisé le teléfono - volví a mentir.

- ¿_Vendrás hoy? _- su pregunta sonó cautelosa.

Eso me hizo pensar. ¿Iría? ¿Tendría ánimos para estar con más personas sin temor a deprimirme ante ellos?

Sin embargo las clases me habían servido como terapia, tenía que reconocerlo, me hacían sentir viva, me distraían... No podía seguir dejando que Edward manejase mi estado de ánimo. No era sano.

Admito que lo amo, admito que en los más profundo de mí ser desearía que todo fuese distinto entre nosotros, incluso sería capaz de admitir que si él me lo pidiese_…_

_¡No! _No debía seguir por ahí, sería como caer una y otra vez en lo mismo ya que él había dejado claro que no podía… Lo ocurrido con Ángela siempre sería una piedra en nuestro camino…

- Claro Evans, allí estaré - le contesté después de pensarlo.

- _Estupendo_ - contestó, incluso podía llegar a intuir una de esas lindas sonrisas tras el aparato- _¿A la misma hora? Si tienes algún problema con el horario podríamos ajustarlo…_

- No, no… tranquilo, a la misma hora me va bien, lo de ayer solo fue un imprevisto - medio mentí.

- _Esta bien, te espero entonces _- contestó.

- Hasta la tarde - me despedí y ambos colgamos.

Se acabó. Suspiré. De nuevo tenía las riendas de mi vida y esta vez no habrá ningún Cullen que me las quite.

Aunque entré al edificio con cierto temor a encontrármelo, caminé con seguridad y llegué a mi oficina como cada día.

Mentalizada con la idea de que en cualquier momento coincidiríamos era más fácil de manejarlo, sólo tendría que volver a levantar mis barreras y así todo iría bien, o relativamente bien.

Y la primera prueba: La reunión semanal con Aro dónde, por supuesto, Edward no faltó.

Que mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente al verlo, lo admito. Que un calor agobiante me hacía sudar las manos mientras trataba de evitar su mirada, también. Que me obligué a concentrarme en los folios que tenia delante cuando su aterciopelada voz nos hizo participe de su periplo por el extranjero, acariciando con ese sonido mis oídos, sería una estupidez negarlo.

Pero afortunadamente la reunión acabó y, aunque más estresada interiormente de lo habitual, había salido ilesa. Incluso cuándo él se dirigió directamente a mí, para otorgarme ante todos el merito de la campaña publicitaria, conseguí mantenerme imperturbable, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia.

Bajé soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que había salvado mi primer obstáculo. Más que eso no tendría que soportar siempre y cuando él se mantuviera lejos. Y eso, en cierta forma, me tranquilizó.

Puede que una parte de mí siempre lamentara que lo nuestro no pudiera ser, pero la otra quería salir adelante y es lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Esa misma tardé volví a verme envuelta en la euforia y la sensación de libertad que me producía la escalada. Y por qué negarlo, también en la tranquilidad que la presencia de Evans, con su sincera sonrisa, con sus gritos de ánimo, incluso con sus regañinas cuando no seguía sus instrucciones, me provocaba.

Me hizo bien tomar la decisión de seguir con las clase y su efecto se notó en como encaraba cada mañana al volver al trabajo con la posibilidad de encontrarlo.

A pesar de la tensión que inevitablemente nos envolvía si nos cruzábamos, todo se fue normalizando. Yo me limitaba a hacer mi trabajo y trataba de no dar alas a mi corazón. No permitía que pensamientos tales como : _"Míralo, ni siquiera se molesta en hablarte" _o " _Realmente no significaste nada para él_" , minaran mi ánimo. Lo habíamos decidido así y tocaba ser coherente.

De ahí que el ir a escalar cada tarde se convirtiera en una necesidad, una válvula de escape.

La amistad con Evans y los demás, tanto chicos como chicas que practicaban la escalada, fue creciendo hasta el punto de que alguna tarde me uniera a ellos para tomar algo en el "Sanders", una pequeña taberna que quedaba cerca del centro y lugar de reunión de jóvenes deportistas.

Y también que me sintiera más confiada con Evans y al fin le permitiese que me acompañase a casa, o incluso que supiera donde trabajaba, ya que cuando una de las veces que nos reunimos en la taberna, hablaban de cómo hacer publicidad sobre unas jornadas de escalada que estaban organizando, salió mi lado más profesional y todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante mis propuestas.

Haciendo balance podría decir que me sentía bien, relativamente bien, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que unos nudillos picaron la puerta de mi despecho y, sin haber podido siquiera decir "_adelante_," una Alice, bastante furiosa, se plantó delante de mi escritorio.

- ¡Ya basta, Bella! Me vas a oír ahora lo quieras o no - me amenazó taladrándome con la mirada dejándome totalmente estupefacta.

- Bella…no he podido hacer nada…- Nicole llegó detrás de ella con cara de disculpa.

Mucho había tardado en llegar este momento, pensé, así que en cierta manera debía agradecerle…

- Está bien, Nicole. No pasa nada. Déjanos solas, por favor - le pedí y ella, tan eficiente como siempre y mirándome con preocupación, se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Alice permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con tal intensidad, que acabó haciéndome suspirar.

- Toma asiento Alice, por favor, no creo que hayas venido con intención de atacarme o algo así, ¿no? - pregunté en un tono burlón; extrañamente descubrí que me seguía resultando fácil hablar con ella, y ella pareció notarlo en el tono de mi voz porque al instante su expresión cambió y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse.

- Oh, Bella…lo siento tanto -se derrumbó, rompiendo en un nervioso llanto, dejándose caer en una de las sillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Tuve que tragar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta y cerré los ojos con fuerza aunque eso solo sirvió para que una traicionera lágrima se escapara de ellos. Me había dolido mucho su manera de mirarme, el sentir que me juzgaba silenciosamente cuando nos miraba a Jake y a mí , siendo que había sido en ella en quién más había confiado.

Sinceramente no sabía que decir para consolarla. Me dolía verla así, pero también me dolía la duda en sus ojos… Decidí permanecer en silencio aferrándome con fuerza a los brazos de mi sillón.

- Lo siento, todo es culpa mía, nunca debí pedirte….- decía entre sollozos y en ese momento no sabía de qué estaba hablando -. Fui una maldita egoísta y te pido perdón por eso - seguía diciendo. Yo seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

- Alice…- pronuncié su nombre tratando de entender a que se refería. Ella apartó sus manos y con dolor me miró para acto seguido romper nuevamente en llanto.

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablo. Pero yo te quiero Bella, es cierto, todo este tiempo separadas sólo me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo estúpida y egoísta que fui.

- Alice, no te entiendo - musité realmente preocupada por su estado y las incoherencia que decía.

- Nunca debí pedirte que siguieras con él - aclaró entonces y en ese instante mi corazón se quebró más de lo que ya estaba, jamás pensé que estaba hablando de eso, e inevitablemente, mis ojos se enrojecieron sintiendo la pesada carga de miles de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

-En aquel momento pensé que Edward reaccionaría- continuó-, que lo que parecía sentir por ti lo sacaría del hoyo en el que se había metido- seguía diciendo sin dejar de llorar, con rabia, como si de verdad le estuviese dando coraje todo -. He visto sufrir a Edward desde hace muchos años, vi como se iba consumiendo, como se endurecía, como se aislaba, como se negaba a sentir y a amar... ¡Por Dios! - exclamó bebiéndose las lágrimas - Hemos rezado tanto para que apareciese alguien que lo hiciera reaccionar…

Mordí mi labio con rabia por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Un punzante dolor comenzó a martillear mis sienes, una angustiante bola se había formado en mi garganta impidiendo el paso regular del aire, y un desagradable ardor de estómago me provocó nauseas.

- Lo siento mucho Bella. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- me pidió desconsolada- No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo ignorar lo mucho que me importas, no puedo dejar que pienses que no eres importante para mí, porque lo eres, Bella. Te quiero mucho, a ti, como amiga, como hermana... y me importa una mierda lo que pase con el desgraciado ese que no vive ni deja vivir - dijo mirándome desesperada.

- Yo…- tragándome las lágrimas esbocé una triste sonrisa - Qué irónico. Lo que más me dolió de ti fue que dudaras de mí…que callaras…que no te pusieras a mi lado..- le contesté tragándome un sollozo.

- Bella…- balbuceó ahogándose entre lágrimas - Lo siento, lo siento mucho, me di cuenta en el instante en el que explotaste, pero ya era tarde. Estabas en todo tu derecho de echarnos de allí… de apartarnos de tu vida.

Yo permanecí en silencio dejando correr por mis mejillas las lágrimas sin restricción alguna.

- Hubiese preferido arreglar esto ese mismo día, te llamé mil veces, traté de hablar contigo después, pero tú te negaste, y estabas en tu derecho. Luego Edward me pidió que te dejara en paz.

- ¿Edward?

- Sí, y yo como una estúpida le hice caso. Aunque si de verdad me mantuve lejos, fue por ti. Sabía que no estabas preparada, sabía que te había dañado y necesitabas tiempo.

- Tú y Edward habéis regresado juntos, ¿por qué? - pregunté por curiosidad, limpiándome las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa.

- Pura casualidad-respondió-. Desde la presentación en Nueva York, no he vuelto hablar con él.

- ¿Qué? - quedé estupefacta al conocer ese dato.

- Edward se ha mantenido lejos de todos. A penas a contactado con Esme desde que partió. Y créeme, me consta que está destrozada. A la única persona que ha permitido acercarse, y ni siquiera entiendo por qué, es a Ángela- arrugó su cara en una mueca de desagrado- Supongo que para seguir llevando su farsa…

- Alice…- suspiré realmente impactada.

- Pero no quiero que creas que es por eso que te digo esto. Edward me demostró que no te merecía cuando dejó que te alejases, permitió que te fueras sin hacer nada… Alguien que deja ir a la persona que ama por una estúpida culpa... no la merece.

Oír esa verdad de sus labios, desgraciadamente, hizo que me doliese más, y de nuevo un sollozo brotó de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

- Bella…- musitó entristecida, y sin previo aviso, se levantó y corrió a abrazarme- Lo superaremos juntas, cariño, nunca más te fallaré, te lo prometo, no permitiré que ese malnacido te siga haciendo daño. Yo te ayudaré. No sé cómo, pero como que me llamo Alice Mary Brandon, que dejará de hacerte daño.

Yo sonreí entre sollozos al oírla.

- Prefiero que no hagas nada Alice - dije al fin separándome -No pudo ser, hay que asumirlo y ya está - le confesé.

Ella clavó sus expresivos ojos en mí y una tristeza profunda se adueñó de ellos.

- Sabes qué es lo que más me jode de esto - frunció sus labios con rabia- Qué si él supiera….

- ¿Él supiera qué… que lo amo?- concluí supuestamente la pregunta por ella - Lo sabe Alice y no ha servido para nada.

- Bella…- tomó mis manos entre las suyas - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? - indagó con tristeza.

- Te lo agradezco Alice, pero nada se puede hacer. Continuaré para adelante, como siempre. No es la primera vez que paso por un desamor, ¿recuerdas? - le dije haciendo referencia a Jake.

- ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó de pronto mirándome con anhelo.

¿La podría perdonar? Me pregunté a mí misma. Y mirándola a los ojos supe que ya lo había hecho.

- Sí Alice, te perdono - le respondí y de nuevo volvió a abrazarme - Sólo necesito saber por qué malmetiste a Edward, sobre Jake y yo.

- ¿Qué? - fue su respuesta.

- Edward me dijo que vosotros le estuvisteis diciendo lo buena pareja que hacíamos y eso, entre otras cosas, hizo que explotara todo.

- Ahí si puedo asegurarte que no fui yo. Fueron Emmet y Rosalie. Aunque en su defensa diría que no lo hicieron con mala intención.

- ¿Qué no? - dudé.

- No, Bella. Sólo trataron de presionar a ver si así Edward reaccionaba.

- Y reaccionó - contesté evocando el desagradable momento.

- No fue esa su intención. Pero Edward enloqueció. Y supongo que verte en aquella situación lo empeoró todo.

- Fue vergonzoso. Carlise y Esme tienen que odiarme por eso - dije ocultando mi rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se apresuró a decir..- Los que se sienten avergonzados son ellos, por haber irrumpido así en tu casa. Y más por como se portó Edward.

- Pero yo les había mentido, y había bebido…¡Dios! Que vergüenza - volví a ocultarme.

- Te aseguro que si hubo un momento en el que se sintieron defraudados, Edward se encargó de borrarlo al exponerte y atacarte de esa manera. Sus padres no son tontos, sólo había que sumar uno más uno para saber que entre ustedes pasaba algo… y aquí, el único que estaba comprometido era él, por lo tanto, suya es la falta.

- Creo que jamás podré mirarlos a la cara - musité entristecida.

- Pues te aseguro que ellos lamentaran mucho eso. Me consta que te quieren de verdad, Bella, y si fueron a tu casa, es porque Esme insistió en que no estaría tranquila hasta saber como te encontrabas. Su preocupación era de una verdadera madre.

- Dios - suspiré entristecida - quizá debí haber ido a esa maldita cena y haber soportado verlos juntos. Al menos nos hubieramos ahorrado todo esto. Sólo hubiese salido dañada yo…

- No digas eso ni en broma. Bella, durante todo este tiempo he pensado en cómo me sentiría yo estando en tu situación… Y cariño…no sé como has podido soportar tanto. Yo no hubiese podido. Igual que en su momento te dije que por Jasper estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, también te dejo que estaría agonizando de dolor a cada instante… Siento mucho haberte impulsado a aceptar una situación así, Bella. Tú mereces mucho más que esto, y aunque desearía, en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que ustedes fueran felices juntos, Edward ha demostrado no ser el hombre adecuado para ti…lo siento.

- Lo sé - me encogí de hombros resignada.

- Hoy he quedado con Jasper para comer, le dije que vendría a verte e insistió en que le contara despues. Más que nada para cerciorarse que no me has matado o algo por cruzar tu puerta - su burló. Sonreí - ¿Te apuntas?

- No, Alice, gracias pero no. Prefiero tomar las cosas con calma.

Ella hizo un gesto triste con la boca, pero asintió.

- Sólo dame tiempo, dejemos que las cosas vayan fluyendo solas…

- Está bien, te entiendo. Al menos puedo llamarte o venir a verte si necesito algo y me llamarás si es al contrario, si necesitas de mí, ¿no? - interrogó anhelante.

- Claro, le diré a Nicole que levante la veda sobre ti - me burlé.

- Ongg, que mala - se quejó - una sufriendo tanto para que la traten así - acabó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie - Me alegro que hayamos arreglado las cosas Bella y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Esta bien Alice, lo haré.

- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó con reservas.

- Lo estaré, tranquila - le contesté.

Me dio un último abrazo y luego se fue dejándome sola, lo que aproveché para digerir todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Tenía que admitir que arreglar las cosas con Alice me había dejado una sensación agridulce.

Por una parte me sentía más tranquila, ahora yo no temería un encontronazo con ella en el ascensor como ocurrió con Edward, pero por otro lado me dolió saber todo eso; desde el hecho de que Edward se había alejado de todos, no solo de mí, hasta el hecho de saber que Esme sufría y ahora por los dos.

La vida, sin duda, era una mierda, pero era la que nos había tocado y nada ganaba quedándome aquí pensando en ello.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad que traté de impedirle pero ya sabes como es Alice…- volvió a disculparse Nicole cuando salí de mi despacho con intención de irme a comer.

- No te preocupes Nicole, de verdad, y a partir de ahora ya todos tienen permiso. Pásame con cualquiera de ellos que llame o pida cita.

- ¿Estás segura? - Ella jamás había preguntado , pero como sabia la relación que había habido entre nosotros, seguramente suponía que habríamos discutido. Valoré mucho que no me cuestionara nunca y que siempre se mostrara leal a mí, aun si saber nada. Era bueno saber que estaba rodeada de gente que de verdad velarían por mí.

- Sí, Nicole, ya todo está bien - medio mentí. Dudaba que a corto plazo ningún Cullen se pasara por aquí, y con Alice sentía que estaba bien…así que, no tenía caso seguir poniendo a Nicole en una situación desagradable. Era hora de afrontar lo que viniese - Voy a salir a comer algo. ¿Vienes? - le pregunté, en las últimas semanas habíamos salido a comer juntas en muchas ocasiones.

- Hoy no puedo Bella, he quedado con Clarisse. ¿No te importa , verdad? - me miró con disculpa.

- Claro que no. Nos vemos luego entonces - me despedí.

- Hasta luego - se despidió.

Llamé al ascensor con cierto requemor, "_Dios, que no venga en el..." "Dios, que no venga en él..._" rezaba interiormente mientras esperaba. El timbre del ascensor sonó y dejé escapar el aíre que había contenido al comprobar que él no estaba ahí.

Con una sonrisa aliviada pulsé el botón que me llevaría directo al hall. Afortunadamente no hubieron más parada con lo que en unos escasos tres minutos las puertas se abrieron y feliz salí con el deseo de tomar un poco el aire.

Saludé al guardia que había siempre cerca de los ascensores y me quedé congelada cuando al mirar al frente veo a Edward que hablaba muy sonriente con otro hombre, aunque la sangre abandonó por completo mi cara cuando al girarse un poco el otro... vi de quien se trataba…

- Dios, no puede ser cierto - musité deseando que de nuevo la tierra me tragase.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Swan? - preguntó preocupado el guardia. Al ver, supongo, mi cara.

- Sí…creo que sí - musité en respuesta y me obligué a mover las piernas para caminar.

Apenas diez metros me separaban de ellos y traté de idear una vía de escape antes de que ninguno me viese. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, y como si de una puñetera atracción se tratase, Edward levantó la vista clavándola en la mía, borrando en el acto la sonrisa de su cara. Obviamente, su acompañante se extrañó ante su reacción y curioso se volvió.

- ¿Evans? - Saludé a modo de pregunta. Por Dios, pero qué leches hacía este aquí.

- Oh, ahí está mi chica - dijo con la sonrisa más radiante, y juro por Dios, que si alguna vez pensé en la posibilidad de que un meteorito cayese y me pulverizase, era ese, sin duda, el momento ideal para hacerlo.

Forcé una sonrisa y caminé hasta llegar a ellos - ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? - pregunté realmente intrigada.

- ¿Os conocéis? - interrogó Edward con cierto asombro.

- Qué si la conozco. Es mi mejor alumna - contestó Evans como si tal cosa.

- A…¿Alumna? - su ojos se clavaron de inmediato en mí. Dios, si las miradas matasen ahora mismo yo estaría tres metros bajo el suelo- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No tenías un centro de escalada? - siguió interrogando Edward sin dejar de mirarme con inquietud.

- Y ella es de las mejores. Sé que lo dejaste hace mucho tiempo pero te aseguro que Bella sería de las nuestras, para que me entiendas - comentó; yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Esto no acabaría bien. Algo me decía que esto no acabaría bien…

- No me has contestado - interrumpí deseando desviar el tema.

- Ah, sí, he venido a invitarte a comer. Si no tienes otros planes, claro.

- A mí…¿por qué? - pregunté extrañada, tratando de ignorar la mirada asesina de Edward.

- Porque gané una apuesta, ¿recuerdas?- contestó dándome un golpecito en la nariz. Yo sonreí al recordar el motivo de esa apuesta y lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando conseguí adelantar a Gina. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward cerraba los puños con fuerza apretando contra sus muslos.

Lo conocía, y estaba completamente segura que se estaba cabreando... y mucho. Pero de nuevo opté por ignorarle.

- Si mal no recuerdo, era una cena - contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo sé, y te la deberé. Prometido - dijo llevando una mano a su corazón -. Pero esta tarde salgo hacia Carver Cliff con Carter. Ha sido algo imprevisto, así que, pensé que era la mejor manera de avisarte así también aprovecho para despedirme.

- Cla…claro - contesté y de nuevo mis ojos viajaron a Edward que me taladraba con la mirada.

- Edward, tío - Se dirigió esta vez a él - me ha encantado verte, a ver si te pasas por el centro - le invitó ofreciéndole la mano, una mano que Edward le estrechó sin apartar de mí su mirada.

- Claro - le contestó éste sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Si estás lista? - me apremió.

- Si, claro. Cuando quieras - contesté dándole una mirada de disculpa a Edward.

- Nos vemos, tío - se despidió Evans y comenzó a andar a mí lado prestándome por completo su atención - ¿Tienes preferencia por algún lugar? - indagó mientras sujetaba la puerta para mí.

- No, elige tú el lugar - le contesté y di una última miradita hacía Edward antes de cruzar sólo para comprobar que seguía allí, mirando hacia nosotros con gesto enfurecido - Vamos, no dispongo de mucho tiempo - le apremié con intención de salir allí lo antes posible. Por lo poco que conocía a Edward sabía que en este momento era como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

Evans me guió hasta su coche y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando en mi móvil sonó el aviso de un sms.

Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vi de quién se trataba. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, lo sabía, pero una fuerza superior me hizo pulsar para leerlo.

"_Qué coño crees que estás haciendo."_

Sólo eso, sólo ese escueto y, al mismo tiempo, reprochante mensaje que dejaba muy claro el estado de cabreo que sentía su emisor. Cerré los ojos con fuerza conteniendo la rabia que me estaba provocado.

- ¿Algún problema? - se interesó Evans viendo como apretaba con furia las teclas contestando.

- No, ningún problema - respondí mientras terminaba de contestar el maldito mensaje.

" _Nada que sea de tu incumbencia."_

Le dí a enviar y no pasaron ni diez segundo que de nuevo el móvil sonó. Evans cuestionó con la mirada y yo sólo negué con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

De nuevo pulsé para leerlo.

" _No seas estúpida. Tenemos que hablar"_

Un gruñido de rabia brotó de mis labios involuntariamente alarmando a Evans.

-¿ Bella? - volvió a interesante.

- Tranquilo, es solo trabajo - mentí, y de nuevo comencé a teclear la respuesta - Dame un segundo y lo solucionaré.

" _El estúpido lo estás siendo tú. Y ni sueñes con que hablemos."_

Tecleé, le di a enviar y de inmediato apagué el móvil.

- ¡Listo! - exclamé guardando de nuevo el móvil en mi bolso - Problema resuelto - le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el restaurante en un cómodo silencio. Evans concentrado en la carretera y yo…bueno, yo tratando de no pensar demasiado.

Sabía que cuando Edward se enterase del deporte que estaba practicando se iba a molestar. Pero bien sabe Dios que nada fue premeditado ni con doble intención. Fue pura casualidad que me diera de narices con aquel lugar y lo que nunca imaginé es lo bien que me haría sentir. Por eso no iba a permitir que él me lo impidiese de algún modo. Él no formaba parte de mi vida y tendría que aceptarlo le gustase o no.

Sólo esperaba que supiera mantenerse al margen, aunque, a tenor de los mensaje, algo me decía que eso no iba a ocurrir…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. ay, ya, ya, ya, yayyyyyyyy...aquí se va a liar parda ¬¬ No, si ya se veía venir que mucha gracia al muchacho no le iba a hacer (saraes con sonrisa traviesa) aunque una parte de mí se muere por saber qué va a pasar...¡ahhh, qué tensión!..ajajajjajaja

En fin, amores míos, que espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, deseandito saber que tal os pareció.

De nuevo me disculpo por no haber contestado los rr, más por lo fascinante que me pareció ver la diversidad de opiniones con respecto a la aparición de este nuevo personaje. Leer vuestros rr es como ser expectadora de un debate, la mitad de ustedes están encantadas con el nuevo fichaje y el juego que puede dar...siempre según vuestra imaginación que vuela más allá del capi, y la otra mitad con cierta angustia por el dolor en si que puede causar si Bella ve en Evans a alguien más que a un amigo...igualmente, según vuestra imaginación. Lo que me hace quedar maravillada por como , unas mismas letras, según quien las lea, suscita una reacción u otra. Gracias por permitirme disfrutar de todo esto. Os aseguro que con cada rr me devolvéis con creces los sacrificios que a veces hay que hacer para seguir publicando. Un millón de gracias.

Especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl; **Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia; **Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha.

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré. Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito, y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide... ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	45. Chapter 45 Confrontación

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía estresante, he estado más agobiada que pinocho en un incendio ¬¬

Así que no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi...ahh! hasta el capi fue estresante ( movimiento de cejas) jajajajja

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo ILV Confrontación.

Finalmente nos decidimos por un café-bar que no quedaba muy lejos dado que tenía que regresar a la oficina. Aunque en honor a la verdad, era algo que estaba sopesando, la posibilidad de tomarme la tarde libre ya que no tenía ninguna intención de soportar las paranoias de Edward; estaba cien por cien segura que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Definitivamente era el colmo de los colmos. Estaba llegando a pensar que los astros se confabulaban contra mí.

- ¿Y cómo es qué conoces a Edward ? - pregunté, intentando sonar casual, cuando el camarero se retiró después de anotar nuestros pedidos.

- La verdad ha sido una grata sorpresa - contestó con una dulce sonrisa mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios-. Conozco a Edward desde hace mucho, comenzamos en el club de alpinismo y escalda juntos, cuando apenas éramos unos niños- se acomodó relajadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla manteniendo aún su copa en la mano- y bueno…no es que hayamos sido los mejores amigos, él siempre fue un poco reservado, pero si es cierto que formábamos un buen equipo - Yo le escuchaba con atención frotanto inconscientemente el pie de mi propia copa -. Fue una verdadera lástima lo que pasó con su chica - añadió y mi atención se agudizó - Él dejó radicalmente el club.

- Ángela - suspiré.

- Sí, la verdad que presenciar algo así te marca. Le suele ocurrir a muchos - observó con una mueca de resignación - Aunque fue una gran pérdida.

Mi ceño se frunció sin llegar a comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Hasta dónde yo sé Ángela sigue viva- objeté extrañada.

- No me refiero a ella, lo de ella fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan a diario sin tener que ser escalando - contestó con ligereza - me refería a Edward, era de los mejores.

- Es un poco insensible por tu parte, ¿no crees? - observé, sorbiendo de mi copa.

- Insensible ¿por qué? - preguntó con cierta reserva - Lo que le ocurrió a esa chica fue un accidente. Y afortunadamente salió adelante, como bien sabes. Soy de los que piensan que lo que ha de ocurrirte ocurrirá sea de la forma que sea.

- Esa es la patética excusa que utilizas para justificar que practicas un deporte que conlleva un gran peligro - objeté un poco decepcionada.

- No, ¿por qué? - su respuesta fue inmediata y con cierto tono de molestia - No es una excusa Bella. Si pensará en dejar de hacer lo que me gusta porque entraña cierto peligro, ¿qué haría realmente? ¿No nos exponemos continuamente en cuanto nos subimos a un vehículo? Te puedo asegurar que mueren muchos millones de personas más por un simple accidente de tráfico que por subir una dichosa pared- bufó.

Yo lo miré con intensidad, en cierta forma coincidía con él y me fascinaba su manera tan pasional de defenderse.

- No te enfades, Evans, sólo es que me ha sorprendido que sintieras más lástima por él que por ella, eso es todo - me defendí.

- Creo que no me has entendido. Claro que siento lo que le pasó a esa chica, por supuesto, pero realmente lamenté que él lo dejara todo. ¿Sabes lo más triste? - añadió. Mis ojos lo miraron con atención negando con la cabeza - Él siempre iba solo. Bueno, me refiero a con el grupo de escaladores. Nada de amiguismos. No sé que hacía ella allí.

Mi rostro decayó al ser conocedora de esa respuesta. Y una vez más la odié. Últimamente me resultaba fácil tener ese sentimiento hacia ella, quizá, el distanciamiento que tenía con todos ellos me hacía olvidar su calidez, su amabilidad, su confianza y verla como lo que realmente era, la culpable de todo este drama. Sí ella simplemente hubiera aceptado esa ruptura…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me reprendí mentalmente por pensar así.

- Apoyándome en tú teoría, me atrevería a decir que era su destino… estar ahí - él esbozó una triste sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Os conocéis mucho? - preguntó de pronto, mirándome con interés, dando un giro a la conversación.

- Supongo que sí - contesté sinceramente encogiéndome de hombros quitándole impotencia - Soy la directora del departamento de publicidad y él el Ingeniero informático. Yo me encargo de lanzar al mundo sus creaciones, asi que…

- Claro, aunque… yo diría que le gustas - soltó sin más.

- Qué..- exclamé en un suspiro.

- Observé como te miraba. Realmente se veía afectado, incluso enfurecido…

- ¡Bah!- Le quité importancia-. Es un malhumorado, ya sabes - dije como única respuesta - y bueno, supongo que si está traumado con lo de su novia- volví a encogerme de hombros - no creo que le haga gracia que y…- me paré al punto de delatarme, ya que decir "Yo" quedaría un poco impropio o lo suficientemente obvio -…que alguien a quien aprecia, en cierta forma - traté de disimular - practique ese deporte.

- Sigo pensando que hay más, todo él se tensó en tu presencia.

- Ya déjalo Evans, no sigas por ahí…- le corté cansada; hablar sobre lo que Edward podría o no sentir por mí no entraba dentro de mis temas favoritos para conversar, sobretodo en este momento -. Claramente te equivocaste. Él simplemente es así…con todos- señalé mintiendo, realmente comenzaba a molestarme tanto interés en ese punto -. Tú mismo has dicho que hace mucho que no os veis - añadí - créeme, hoy estaba en sus mejores días - me burlé quitándole importancia y él simplemente sonrió - Y ahora dime…¿Cómo es qué te vas? ¿Me dejas tirada sin la clase? - le miré acusadoramente rezando interiormente para poder cambiar de tema.

Y ¡bingo! Evans sonrió en todo su esplendor negando divertido con la cabeza.

- Un club de Portland, con quienes tenemos una gran relación, nos han propuesto unirnos a ellos en una escapadita - contestó con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos - y bueno, ya sabes como somos, no nos hemos podido resistir. Algún día te llevaremos para que vivas esa experiencia, ya nunca querrás parar - compartió con alegría.

- Me encantará - respondí con sinceridad.

- Y sobre tu clase, no te apures, Jackson se queda al tanto de todo. Además ya te defiendes bastante bien, ¡ve y diviértete! - me sugirió -. A mi regreso te enseñaré otros movimientos que te servirán para el siguiente nivel - añadió.

Seguimos con la comida hablando animadamente sobre lo que haría en su fin de semana. Me gustaba ver la ilusión con la que hablaba, como brillaban sus ojos ideando lo que haría, cómo lo haría. Si no fuera por sus rasgos meramente masculinos, juraría que hablaba con un niño entusiasmado con su juego favorito.

¿Habría sido Edward así?

De nuevo me reprendí por llevar mis pensamientos hacía él.

Finalmente, y después de una agradable comida, me devolví de regreso en un taxi. No fue tarea fácil convencer a Evans para hacerlo, pero la comida se nos había extendido y ya iba apurado para su salida con Carter.

Suspiré aliviada una vez acomodada en el asiento trasero, y mirando la hora, decidí llamar a Nicole para tomarme el resto de la tarde libre.

Y como no, ahí estaban. Al menos diez llamadas perdidas de Edward. No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su insistencia. No lo iba a dejar pasar y me iba a costar un disgusto.

-Dios, qué cruz - murmuré marcando a Nicole ignorando a propósito a Edward.

- _¿Bella? _- contestó Nicole al otro lado de la línea, podía oír como tecleaba en su ordenador.

- Hola Nicole, necesito tomarme el resto de la tarde libre. ¿Algo de vital importancia en la agenda que haya olvidado? - pregunté mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- _No, de vital importancia no _- contestó y pude escuchar una risilla, instantáneamente sonreí - _Pero no sé que habrás hecho, porque tienes al Señor Cullen hecho una furia _- añadió.

- ¿Qué?

- _Ha llamado como veinte veces; las diez primeras su eficiente secretaria, las últimas diez él mismo; y tengo la consigna de avisar en el preciso instante en el que regreses…_

- ¡Qué tienes que! - casi chillé al teléfono interrumpiéndola. El taxista miró hacía mí por el retrovisor frunciendo el ceño - Lo siento - murmuré con una mirada de disculpa -. Explícame eso - le exigí esta vez a mi secretaria tratando de no levantar la voz hablando entredientes.

- _Como oyes. Él mismo ha bajado para cerciorarse de que le decía la verdad y me ha dejado bien clarito, ya te imaginas cómo _-añadió. Apreté los labios y el puño que tenía libre de pura rabia -, _que debía de informarle inmediatamente en cuanto llegaras._

-¡Arrggg!- gruñí de impotencia - Pero quién demonios se ha creído éste - espeté sin precaución alguna - Está bien - concluí con determinación tratando de tranquilizarme , algo totalmente imposible -, llama a su excelentísima majestad - señalé con renuencia, la furia tiñendo cada una de mis palabras. Nicole rió al escucharme - y le informas de que me he ido a la China… ¡por tiempo indefinido! - los dientes me rechinaron de pura rabia.

_-¿En serio quieres que le diga eso ? _- preguntó con cautela.

Yo resoplé llevándome una mano a la frente. Cómo iba a exponer a Nicole a semejante situación, por mucho que lo estuviese deseando. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas y le contesté:

- No Nicole, claro que no, tranquila… sólo me estaba desahogando. Este hombre consigue sacar lo peor de mí…¡Es frustrante! - dije una octava más alta, lo que de nuevo le hizo reír - Ya que quiere que le informes, infórmale que me he tomado la tarde libre, así te deja a ti tranquila. Pero espera un poco más - le pedí, era más que seguro que en cuanto lo supiese volvería a acribillarme a llamadas y si de algo estaba segura es que mi nivel de cabreo estaba ahora mismo en lo más alto como para lidiar con él.

- _De acuerdo…¿Estás bien?_ - se preocupó.

- Sí, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que lidio con su malhumor - me resigné - Que pases un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes, para cualquier cosa llámame al móvil.

- _Descuida, así lo haré, que también tengas un buen fin de semana Bella_ - se despidió y cortamos.

Llegué a casa hecha una furia. Es que no podía dejar de maldecirlo por lo lejos que estaba llegando. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su actitud era totalmente inapropiada? ¡Joder! Sentía la sangre correr hirviendo por mis venas. Al final conseguiría que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro, justo cuando ya no habia nada entre nosotros.

Con movimientos agitados preparé mi bolsa de deporte y decidí ir a correr por el parque antes de ir al centro. Además, nadie me aseguraba que ese energúmeno no se presentase en casa para echarme la puerta abajo, con ese lado acosador que tenía, ni me extrañaba que me estuviese vigilando.

Salí equipada con mi ropa de deporte y juro por Dios que parecía una delincuente en fuga mirando para todos lados al salir a la calle.

Cualquier coche plateado me hacía volver la vista con el corazón a punto de estallarme. Y no porque le tuviese miedo….¡Miedo yo!…¡Já! Sino porque si nos encontrábamos en este instante nada impediría que formásemos una escena desagradable...de las gordas.

Respiré aliviada cuando conseguí un taxi y le indiqué la dirección.

Pasé a dejar la bolsa al gimnasio y desde allí comencé a correr hasta llegar al parque.

Apreté la carrera todo lo posible mientras una y otra vez los mensajes de Edward se proyectaban en mi cabeza. Y cuanto más aparecían, más caña me daba diciéndome a mí misma que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí ni mi vida y que no consentiría que siguiese tratando de manejarla.

Por tres cuarto de horas estuve corriendo hasta llegar de nuevo al centro.

Ni siquiera saludé, entré directo al vestuario a cambiarme el calzado y a colocarme el arnés y fui a una de las paredes en las que no requería la presencia de nadie, tan solo pasar la cuerda que me mantendría segura por las argollas de sujeción.

Paso a paso fui trepando centrando mi atención en cada ranura, en cada resalto. Asegurándome de seguir la técnica que Evans me habia enseñado.

- ¡Debiste avisarme! - me gritó Jackson desde abajo cuando iba por la mitad de una pared de quince metros - Evans me encomendó que fuera tu asegurador - añadió.

- No te preocupes Jack, en serio…- dije con cierta dificultad, mientras trataba de llegar a otro de los anclajes de la vía - he utilizado el seguro fijo, tendré cuidado - le grité de regreso- Además sólo voy a hacer una ascensión…

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí - respondí mientras gemía al alcanzar otra de las marcas que se me estaban haciendo imposibles . _Concéntrate , Bella…concéntrate_. Me reprendí mentalmente.

- Esta bien - pareció relajarse- Y avanza con el derecho ahora, tienes una marcar azul…¿la ves? - me indicó.

Con lentitud giré la cara hasta mirar a mi derecha. Y sí, ahí estaba la marca. Pero antes de irme hacia ella miré las que tenía en la parte superior, tenía que preveer cual seria el siguiente movimiento. Los dedos de las manos comenzaban a quemarme…¡_Vamos, Bella! _Me animaba a mi misma. La marca amarilla, sí, desde ahí podría colocar luego el pie izquierdo justo sobre el derecho y rápidamente podría alcanzar la marca marrón.

Sonreí, lo tenía claro.

- Sí, la veo - contesté y gimiendo estiré el pie derecho hasta alcanzar la marca…

- Eso es, luego ve hacia la amarilla…

Es lo que había pensado. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma y seguí avanzando. Al menos el esfuerzo me estaba sirviendo para olvidarme por unos minutos de él. Solo yo y la vertical.

- Veo que lo tienes ya dominado.

- ¡Sí! - grité, planeando a que marca me iría justo después, apenas tres metros me separaban ya de llegar a la cima.

- Pues si no me necesita, iré con Gina. La he dejado con el chico nuevo y no estaba muy contenta - me gritó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Ve tranquilo - le contesté y seguí concentrada alcanzando un nuevo anclaje por donde pasar la cuerda.

Estaba apunto de alcanzar la marca de meta cuando un barullo me hizo perder la concentración y la mano izquierda me resbaló dejándome colgada por la cuerda desde el último anclaje.

-¡Cuidado Bella!- un grito de terror hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta aunque eso no impidió que alcanzara de nuevo la marca- ¡Maldita sea!…¡Te has vuelto loca! - Juro que la sangre abandonó mi rostro - Dios, ¡baja ahora mismo de ahí!- Me ordenó Edward y yo simplemente me había quedado shock. ¿Qué hacia éste aquí?

Por varios segundos no supe como reaccionar. Segía sujetándome de las yemas de los dedos y la cuerda, solo un movimiento más y tocaría la marca de meta, pero una mirada hacia abajo me hizo dudar.

Edward me estaba mirando de una manera que me hizo estremecer, y no precisamente de placer. Sus ojos me reprochaban a la vez que temían. La ansiedad pintada en su rostro , sus labios fruncidos, furiosos.

- No me has oído, ¡maldita sea! ¡baja ahora mismo! -volvió a gritar sacándome de mi trance.

De pronto comencé a verlo todo rojo. Quien demonios se creía para hablarme así. Por un instante clavé mi mirada en la suya y juro que podría haberlo partido en dos de la intensidad con que lo hice.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - le espeté sin moverme.

- ¡Impedir que te abras la cabeza! - me gritó de vuelta, sus ojos encolerizados.

- ¡Já! - exclamé, pero justo en ese momento la mano me resbaló y de nuevo caí quedando suspendida.

- ¡Bella! -la voz de Edward sonó aterrada. Mi corazón estaba a mil. ¡Joder! Esto era un subidón - Dios Santo, Bella, por favor, ¡baja! - de nuevo gritó lo último. Y debía de pasarme lo mismo que a los bebés que bastaba que me dijera una cosa para que yo hiciera la contraria ya que, después de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados , retándole, volví a tomar la marca en la que estaba.

- Estúpida mujer, ¡ahhhhhh, eres frustrante! - me gritó de vuelta al ver que no sólo volvía a la posición sino que terminé de avanzar lo que me quedaba para llegar a la cima.

- ¡ Ya te puedes volver por donde has venido! - le grité cuando terminé de pasar la cuerda por el último anclaje - No tienes nada que hacer aquí -le espeté. En ese momento vi que todos nos estaban mirando y Jackson apremiaba a Gina para que bajase, supuse, para venir en mi ayuda.

- No pienso irme ¡maldita sea! Y ¡baja ahora mismo! Tenemos que hablar - volvió a ordenarme.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - contesté furiosa mientras me posicionaba y, desbloqueando la cuerda, descendí al más puro estilo "Lara Croft."

Interiormente sonreí al ser consciente de la destreza que estaba adquiriendo con los sistema de sujeción, recordando lo ocurrido dos días antes cuando bajé así por primera vez…

_- Wow, Bella… esa bajada ha sido la más sexy que he visto en mi vida - piropeó Evans mirándome con admiración. _

_- Ya te digo, tío - secundó Carter dando un manotazo en el hombro de Evans, también mirándome embobado…_

Por un momento deseé causar el mismo efecto en él, y creo que algo conseguí porque cuando llegué abajo oí como tragaba en seco.

- Absolutamente nada que hablar - añadí desatándome de la cuerda sin dejar de atravesarlo con la mirada antes de pasar por su lado y caminar directa a los vestuarios.

- Maldita sea - oí que maldecía entredientes - Bella, ¡detente ahora mismo! - volvió a ordenarme y evitando armar un escándalo en el lugar apresuré los pasos hasta llegar a mi destino -Bella ¡joder! - le escuché gritar furioso cuando prácticamente le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Me dejé caer de la misma y por unos segundo permanecí allí, tratando de tranquilizarme. Debía pensar.

Claramente Edward no se conformaría con dejarme tranquila, y yo no estaba dispuesta a montar un espectáculo en el lugar.

-Piensa, piensa - me dije apretando los dientes.

Me metí a la ducha y no tuve prisa en arreglarme. Edward no se atrevería a cruzar esa puerta…¿o sí? La ansiedad me pudo de nuevo obligándome ir más rápido por si las moscas.

Zafrina salió al oírme y preocupada me preguntó. Quise quitarle importancia y ella sólo me acompañó afuera.

Decir que mi corazón parecía querer salir por mi boca cuando crucé la puerta del vestíbulo, sería quedarse corto, aunque respiré un poco más tranquila cuando comprobé que Edward no estaba. Pero entonces la aprensión se hizo mayor cuando Gina se acercó a mí, con cara de preocupación, y me preguntó si me encontraba bien y que quién era ese hombre, que Jack ya se había encargado de él.

Aterrada hice un barrido con la mirada por toda la sala comprobando que allí no estaba, y aunque una parte de mi estaba furiosa por la menara en la que Edward trataba de inmiscuirse en mi vida, no podía ni siquiera soportar la idea de que pudieran hacerle daño de algún modo, con lo que salí dispara hacia el hall encontrándome a Jack de frente.

- ¿Dónde está ? - interrogué con ansiedad - ¿Le has hecho daño? -inquirí.

-Qué…

- Edward…¿dónde está?

- Ah, el tio que te molestaba - mis ojos se cerraron sintiendo un pellizco en el corazón - Le pedí que se marchara.

-¿Sólo eso? - pregunté cautelosa.

- No lo entiendo, juraría que te estaba molestando - me reprochó.

- Y lo hacía, pero…es una larga historia - ¿Y se ha ido, sin más?

- Sí, o eso creo, aunque lo hizo hecho una furia - mi cara decayó al oírlo.

- Esta bien, Jack, lo siento…no pensé que Edw…- me corté, qué estaba haciendo, no podía esta explicando esto que pasaba entre nosotros como si de una simple riña de novios se tratase.

- Tranquila. ¿Estarás bien? Puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres - se ofreció.

- No, tranquilo. Él jamás me dañaría - al menos físicamente, añadí para mí.

Dando una mirada de disculpa a todos me despedí y salí al exterior mirando de nuevo para todos lados. Y una vez más respiré aliviada al no encontrarlo.

No me resultó difícil encontrar taxi, juraría que Evans había dejado indicaciones claras y habrían llamado por mí. Y no tardé en llegar a casa después de un corto trayecto en el que mil dudas asomaban a mi mente.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? No podía estar evitándolo constantemente. Y aunque una parte de mi se negaba a darle ningún tipo de explicación, la otra sabía que debíamos de hablar.

Salí del taxi y cargué con la bolsa sintiendo sobre mis hombros el peso y el cansancio del día.

-Buenas noches, Peter - saludé al que estaba siendo el sustituto de Marco por unos días que había tomado de vacaciones para visitar a unos familiares.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Swan - me respondió con una amble sonrisa.

No era como con Marco, así que no dudé en irme directa a los ascensores deseando poder tirarme en la cama.

Haciendo un recopilatorio de todo lo ocurrido en el día , resoplé dejándome caer sobre el espejo del ascensor.

Había sido un día intenso y aún tenía que pensar como aclarar las cosas con Edward. Esto era demasiado agobiante.

El timbre del ascensor sonó avisando de la llegada y no fue hasta que estuve a mitad del pasillo que me di cuenta del hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de mi puerta, con las piernas flexionadas y la cara enterrada entre sus brazos.

- Edward…- musité sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Él levantó su rostro al oírme y la desesperación que había en sus ojos me desarmó.

- Tenemos que hablar, Bella - casi me suplicó levantándose.

Sin duda había llegado el momento. Ni siquiera sabría explicar como era que me sentía. Tenia una mezcolanza de tristeza, culpabilidad, rabia , cansancio… sí, cansada, así era como en verdad me sentía, cansada de todo.

- Está bien - contesté derrotada- entremos -ofrecí y pasé por su lado para abrir la puerta.

Caminé hasta la mitad del salón y dejé la bolsa de deporte sobre la mesa. Sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar hasta que él lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que dijo haciéndome girar para encararlo.

Sus ojos me examinaban interrogantes, sus hombros un poco caídos, al igual que sus brazos pegados a sus costados.

- ¿Por qué que? - me aseguré.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? - insistió - Es tu manera de castigarme - reprochó con tristeza y juro que el alma se me partió.

- No, no siempre se trata de ti - contesté apenas con un hilo de voz

- Entonces, explícame por qué Bella, por qué me estás haciendo esto…- demandó, las muecas de su cara expresando el dolor y la frustración que sentía.

- Es lo único que me ayuda a sopor…- me callé cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

- No, no me digas eso, por favor - rogó y dio un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo acercándose al mío.

- Qué quieres que te diga entonces- le encaré, mi tono subió un poco, todo esto me estaba afectando demasiado - Qué es lo que quieres oír. No trato de castigarte, tú lo haces solo- seguí escupiendo con rabia - Acaso no recuerdas cómo se sentía, ¿ah? -le encaré; él me miraba con aprensión - Maldita sea, Edward. No recuerdas cómo todo se olvida, cómo todo tus sentidos y toda tu mente se aúnan para un único cometido… seguir avanzando, no caer, pisar adecuadamente. No recuerdas cómo el cuerpo explota cuando logras llegar arriba, cuando salvas un obstáculo más…¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la sensación de libertad que te embarga? -la desesperación quemando mis venas.

- Bella - susurró mortificado - No soporto la sola idea de que te pueda pasar algo - confesó acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Me moriría si te ocurriese algo - declaró desesperado pasánose nerviosamente la mano por el cabello.

- Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita - escupí, su ceño se frunció en una mueca de dolor mirándome con tristeza - No me mires así -le acusé- . Acaso no ves que yo muero de dolor por no estar con la persona que amo- declaré sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mi mejilla - y todo por tu culpa - lloré sin dejar de golpearlo - Con eso si puedes lidiar…¿ah?

-Bella…- mi nombre salió de sus labios como un lamento mientras recibía mis golpes sin resistirse.

- Maldito seas, Edward. No puedes venir y decirme eso, no puedes.

- ¡Crees qué no quisiera que fuera de otra manera! - gritó tomando mis manos de una vez y parando mis golpes. Mis ojos, nublados por las lágrimas, trataron de enfocarlo- La muerte de la que te hablo, sería una muerte física, porque emocionalmente morí cuando te dejé en tu maldito despacho- declaró y finalmente me soltó. Un sollozo entrecortado brotó de mis labios haciéndose eco del inmenso dolor que atravesaba mi pecho -Cada vez que te veo, muero, Bella; cada vez que te oigo, muero; cada vez que te pienso , muero. He muerto mil veces desde hace dos meses. Pero lo único que me mantiene en pie es saber que al menos puedo verte en la distancia aunque me destroce; que puedo escuchar tu risa aunque no sea yo quién las provoque; que puedo olerte aunque sea como un maldito acosador respirando cerca tu pelo en el ascensor. Pero…si te ocurriese algo, Dios mío Bella, entonces ya nada, absolutamente nada tendrá sentido para mí…- sus ojos se aguaron como los míos.

- Entonces entiéndeme Edward - le pedí entrecortadamente-. Tú me condenas a no ser plenamente feliz para el resto de mi vida -sollocé - porque nunca seré feliz... si no es contigo- confesé sintiéndome destrozada.

- Bella…- susurró dando de nuevo un paso hacia mí.

-¡No! – Extendí la mano parando su avance – Si tu preocupación reside en mi bienestar, acéptalo. No va a ocurrirme nada, Edward - dije suavizando la voz -. No puedo estar metida en una urna de cristal sólo para que tú no sufras. Eres tú quien nos condenas a estar asi. Ni siquiera debería estar dándote explicaciones… Tú y yo no somos… nada - susurré sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto - respondió acercándose aún más.. - Y no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo. Déjalo, por favor- me rogó- Sólo te ruego que lo dejes, Bella. No podré soportarlo…

- Esta vez no Edward, es tu trauma, no el mío. No elegí esto, sabes, lo encontré sin buscarlo y jamás pensé que me haría sentir viva.

- Sabes lo que esto significa para mí - su voz rota, sus ojos suplicantes.

- Lo siento, pero no lo voy a dejar, también significa mucho para mí.

- ¿Es tu última palabra? - inquirió apretando fuertemente sus puños contra sus muslos.

- Sí, Edward - contesté sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Por unos intensos segundos permanecimos mirándonos, en su mirada reflejados el miedo, la desesperación, la decepción. En los míos, seguramente nada, vacíos, opacos.

- Está bien- dijo con frialdad, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, haciéndome encoger.

Sin más se giró y se fue dejándome totalmente paralizada y sin saber que esperar, en medio del salón.

Una sensación amarga se instaló en mi garganta y tragando el nudo que sentía asfixiante, tomé valor para cerrar la puerta, apoyando por un instante la frente en la puerta para después suspirar entrecortadamente ahogando un sollozo.

- Adiós, mi amor - murmuré, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, antes de girarme y, como un cuerpo sin alma, me desplacé hasta llegar al dormitorio y me dejé caer en la fría y grande cama.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, podría haber sido un par de minutos o un par de horas, sólo el sonido de un mensaje me hizo volver a la realiad.

Me estiré por la cama y tomé el móvil que había dejado en la mesita.

"_Lo siento, siento que tenga que ser así."_

Mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo al leerlo sintiendo mi corazón latir al instante, no dudé en contestar.

"_Yo también lo siento."_

Contesté con sinceridad. A los pocos segundo volvió a sonar:

"_Ten mucho cuidado, por favor._"

Mi corazón se arrugó ante esa petición. No me sentía feliz causándole esa inquitud, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era lo correcto. De nuevo tecleé una respuesta.

"_Lo tendré."_

Tragué el nudo que volvía a atenazar mi garganta y me quedé mirando hacia la pantalla sintiendo como mi corazón golpeaba ansioso bajo mi pecho. Debería desear que no siguiese escribiendo, debería esperar que todo acabase ahí, pero mi lado masoquista, supongo, quería seguir conectada, aun cuando sabía que esto me hacía más daño. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y finalmente admití que era lo mejor, qué más podría decirme.

Pero cuando iba a regresar el móvil a la mesilla, quizas varios mintutos más tarde de mi último mensaje, volvió a sonar.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y los latidos de mi corazón se multiplicaron. Siempre podía no ser él, pero igual, y con más ansiedad que nunca, lo abrí. Y efectivamente era él y deseé no haberlo leído…

"_Te amo…y siempre lo haré."_

Mi corazón se exprimió más si cabe y oculté mi rostro en la almohada ahogando un grito desgarrador.

-Dios mío, dame fuerzas para soportarlo - lloré desesperadamente, pero no contesté. Me ovillé y deseé desaparecer…

El fin de semana pasó y me vi totalmente derrotada, sintiendo toda una espiral de sentimientos encontrados, ante la sala de juntas donde me preparaba mentalmente para verlo, despues de ese último mensaje que había sido, sin duda alguna, su tiro de gracia. Supongo que lo tenía merecido.

Pero mi sorpresa llegó cuando comprobé, por mi misma, que su silla estaba vacía.

No pude evitarlo y acercándome a Jasper pregunté por él.

- Ha salido a uno de sus retiros – respondió.

- ¿Retiro? – Pregunté escéptica.

- Sí, es una práctica habitual en él – mi ceño se frunció y lo miré expectante – siempre se va de retiro cuando necesita trabajar en una nueva idea. A veces lo hace solo y luego su equipo lo sigue, es un investigador Bella, le gusta trabajar sin interferencias.

- Claro, por supuesto – contesté a media voz.

Y tenía que admitir que era muy posible, por supuesto, yo misma en mi trabajo a veces necesitaba de aislarme para poder dejar espacio a la inspiración. Aunque una parte de mí se sentía responsable de esa repentina retirada.

De nuevo mi lado masoquista lloró por el hecho de saberlo lejos, de la imposibilidad de, como él decía, poder al menos verlo en la distancia. Mi lado racional, sin embargo, agradeció su retirada. Esto resultaba más doloroso de lo que esperaba, necesitaba de nuevo un descanso para mi maltrecho corazón.

- Entonces esperemos que salga lo mejor de él – deseé sinceramente y Jasper sonrió tristemente.

- Alice me ha pedido que te invite a comer con nosotros – dijo después de pensárselo mucho – si está bien para tí – añadió con cautela.

No era el mejor momento para mí, pero cuanto antes volviera a mi rutina y llevara una cierta normalidad a mi vida, más rápido podría reponerme.

- Claro, ire con vosotros - contesté forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta vez su sonrisa fue más sincera y aliviada. Y así comenzó una nueva semana, una más sin él..

Aunque los primeros días no llegaba a concentrarme lo suficiente y tuve que soportar varias regañinas de Evans por ese motivo, finalmente conseguí el ritmo anterior y me alegré de haber defenfido mi interés por este deporte.

Las semanas seguian pasando y lo único que me animaba en el día era el rato que pasaba ahí colgada.

No hubieron más mensaje, y ni siquiera Alice o Jasper lo mencionaron, aunque no podía obviar sus rostros abatidos. Me sentí mal una vez que bajé a buscar a Alice para uno de nuestros almuerzos y la pillé hablando por telefono, con Esme. Ella no me vio, miraba por su ventana mientras hablaba y no pude evitar quedarme escuchando.

_...- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada – contestó y se mantuvo al telefono – necesita tiempo, quizá todo se solucione, habrá que seguir esperando- una nueva pausa –. Ella está relativamente bien. Sí, no te preocupes, no la dejaremos sola – De nuevo una pausa – Todo se arreglará ya lo verás, no sufras más Esme, dejémoslo todo en manos del destino- Una vez más se quedó a la escucha – gracias a ti, y recuerda que nos vemos el viernes…- La conversación parecía llegar a su fin así que decidí hacerme notar golpeando la puerta. Ella de inmediato se giró y me miró sorprendida. – Te tengo que dejar… claro, un beso – Colgó mirándome con cierta intranquilidad..._

Después de aquella conversación pensé mucho en Esme. Si era cierto lo que Alice me había contado, esa mujer estaría sufriendo mucho por su hijo y realmente me odié porque una parte de mi había sido responsable de eso. Pero aún no me encontraba preparada para afrontarla. El tiempo hacía cada vez más dificil nuestro acercamiento. Como una maldita cobarde huía de esa confrontación aunque mi actitud estuviese haciendo más grande su pena. Sólo esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

- Oh vamos, Bella, solo serán dos días – me seguía persuadiando Evans para que los acompañase al monte Rainier – El tiempo sera favorable, estamos entrando en la primavera verás que bien te lo pasas.

- No sé Evans, de verdad piensas que esté preparada para algo así, siento ansiedad en el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

- ¡Bah!, tonterias. No es tan complicado, ni siquiera se necesta ser profesional, mira en youtube la de gente que se anima a hacerlo. ¡Será divertido! Además vas con el mejor – añadió giñándome un ojo. Yo solo los rodé. Este hombre tenía un serio problema con su gran gran..gran.. ego.

- Bueno, ya veremos - le contesté mientras él me daba paso a una cafetería donde nos disponiamos a tomar un buen café.

- Toma asiento, yo haré el pedido - sugirió y yo obecedí.

Aunque nadie me preparó para lo que mis ojos estaban a punto de presenciar cuando me giré para buscar un lugar donde sentarnos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. ¡ahhhh! Dios bendito, ¡soy de lo peor! grrrhhhh... Lo admito y acepto todo tipo de amenazas, insultos, etc...Pero chicas...ya sabéis...lo bueno se hace esperar jajajajjajajaja ; )

Y ahora sí, ¿qué os parecio? Yo os aseguro que tanto escribiéndolo, como leyéndolo para editarlo, lo hice en todo momento con un nudo en la garganta y una sensación serpenteante y angustiosa en la boca del estómago. ¡Dios! ¿Qué será lo que sus ojos presenciarán? ¡Me muero por leer vuestras teorias! Así que, amores míos, expláyense, no se corten, delen a la imaginación y denme la inmensa satisfación de leeros.

Porque aunque no consiga el tiempo para contestaros (saraes con carita triste y agobiada) amo cada una de vuestras palabras y adoro vuestra manera de dar vuestra particular versión de la historia. A veces coíncido, otras no, pero es lo fascinante, da igual si matarias a Edward o a Bella por como se comportan, da igual si odiáis o no a Angela o a los Cullen, lo realmente importante es que, sea como sea, la historia no os deja indiferentes,y os aseguro que ningún rr, al menos hasta el momento, me ha hecho sentir mal como autora. Así que...lo dicho, siéntanse libres para dar su opinión.

Y os aseguro que si no os contesto, no es porque no quiera, realmente me faltan horas en el reloj y me siento verdaderamente agobiada. Todo lo que consigo arañar de tiempo lo dedico, casi al 100x100, a escribir el capi para tenerlo el miércoles.

Por eso aprovecho por aquí para agradeceros inmensamente el que sigáis ahí apoyándome, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl; **Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia; **Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; ; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole**.

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré. Siento el descuido JOSELINA, creí haberte añadido a la lista ya. Me alegro que me avisaras.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide... ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques.

Feliz semana a todas y provechoso puente de la Constitución e Inmaculada a todas las Españolas.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	46. Chapter 46 Lo más temido

Hola, mis niñas. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero en esta ocasión me ha resultado imposible tenerlo antes. Han operado a mi marido y como comprenderéis si antes me quejaba por falta de tiempo os podéis imaginar como estoy ahora. El capitulo está recién salido del horno, así que , espero que me disculpéis si se me han escapado algunas faltas; son las cinco de la mañana, ya no doy para más. Y espero que también me disculpéis por no contestaros y porque hoy, ni siquiera pondré los agradecimientos. O publico de esta manera o tendréis que esperar a ver a que hora mañana puedo ponerme con él...así que...suponiendo que lo preferís, aquí os lo dejo. Y espero que lo disfrutéis. De ante mano os puedo decir que yo he acabado con la mano en la boca de ...asombro.

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLVI. Lo más temido.

-¿Ángela? - mi voz sonó sorprendida y ella inmediatamente retiró la mano que su acompañante le sujetaba.

- Bella…- su voz salió entrecorta y cuando se giró a verme vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

No pude evitar mirar a su acompañante. Era un hombre joven, más o menos de nuestra edad, no muy alto, y un poco desgarbado, sus rasgos revelaban descendencia asiática, unos cálidos ojos marrones y cabello moreno. La preocupación se pintó en su rostro al verme.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Lo siento, os he interrumpido - dije sintiéndome verdaderamente violenta por la situación. No sabía que pensar. Obviamente Ángela no se sentía muy feliz, pero igual su reacción me hizo especular.

- Ah..no, tranquila, no has interrumpido - sus ojos me miraban con cierto temor -. Dios, que desconsiderada -añadió apresuradamente -, él es Ben, un compañero de trabajo en el Instituto.

- Soy Bella, encantada - me presenté y extendí la mano para estrechársela.

- El gusto es mío -se levantó para saludarme.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo se hizo entre nosotros hasta que Ángela volvió a hablar.

- Ah…¿estás sola? siéntate con nosotros si quieres - me ofreció, aunque claramente se veía forzada.

- Uh… no, te lo agradezco, pero no vengo sola - En ese momento Evans llegaba a mi lado para corroborar mi versión.

- ¿Bella? - interrogó al verme allí parada - ¿Dónde…? - preguntó indeciso.

Yo me volteé a verlo y suspiré aliviada. De inmediato hice un barrido con la vista y divisé una pequeña mesa en una esquina.

-Allí - señalé y miré a Ángela que a su vez miró hacia Evans con una expresión extraña en la cara.

- ¿Te conozco? - le preguntó y éste la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Me resultas familiar , aunque…- Evans le dio una mirada de disculpa.

El momento no podía ser más violento, incluso Ben se mostraba incómodo. Aunque eso no evitó lo que hice a continuación.

-Pues creo que si os debéis de conocer - intervine -. Ella es Ángela, la prometida de Edward - y juro por Dios que no quise que sonara como sonó, pero los tres me miraron cada uno con una expresión diferente.

Evans con asombro, Ben con recelo y Ángela… sorprendida a la par que entristecida.

- Oh, claro, por supuesto - dijo finalmente Evans -. Edward y yo éramos compañeros del club de escalada - aclaró y de pronto los ojos de Ángela volvieron a enrojecerse.

Dios mío, tenía que acabar con esto ya, esto era demasiado surrealista.

- Bueno, me alegra haberte visto Ángela, pero tenemos prisa. Un placer conocerte Ben - dije y les di una mirada de disculpa antes de apurar a Evans para ir a nuestra mesa.

Sin titubear caminé hasta el lugar que había indicado anteriormente y traté de sentarme de espalda a ellos; en mi maltrecho estado emocional no podría evitar curiosear y era algo a lo que realmente me negaba a rebajarme. Aunque tampoco me sirvió de mucho ya que Evans, sin siquiera preguntarle, me hacía conocedora de lo que él si tenía a la vista.

- Vaya… - dijo nada más sentarnos -, que pequeño es el mundo . Aunque me atrevería a decir que hemos sido muy inoportunos - Su ojos volaron de nuevo a la mesa de Ángela mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir ?- inquirí obligándome a no girarme.

- Creo que nuestra aparición los ha tensado. El chico le está hablando y ella permanece con la cabeza baja como la que está escuchando el gran sermón - aclaró.

Por un instante mi curiosidad pudo a mi voluntad y miré, todo lo disimuladamente posible, hacia ellos para verificar la impresión de Evans. Y era cierto, Ben hablaba, parecía estar sermoneándola y ella miró hacia nuestra mesa en un instante para pillarme mirándola. Inmediatamente fijé mis ojos en Evans sintiendo el calor inundad mis mejillas y el corazón golpear descontrolado contra mi pecho.

- Creo que ahora, literalmente, los acabas de echar. El chico se ha levantado y camina hacia la barra.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas? - le regañé mirándolo entreojo.

-Oh vamos, Bella. ¿Vas a negar que te mueres de curiosidad? No sé que te traes entre manos con ellos, pero te aseguro que esa chica te ve temerosa. ¿Algún día confiarás en mí lo suficiente para contarme? - presionó.

- No hay nada que contar - me apresuré a responder. No es que no le tuviera confianza, era más bien que mi vida privada no tenía que ser de incumbencia para nadie y mucho menos cuando era tan complicada.

No era tonta, aunque Evans no había sido directo, ni en ningún momento se me había declarado, era obvio que le gustaba. Y quizá era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con un enamorado en estos momento. No sé cuánto especulaba sobre mi vida, ya que, fuera de cosas que tuvieran que ver con la escalada, poco habíamos hablado. Me sentía a gusto en su compañía, no lo iba a negar; era divertido y su entusiasmo contagioso, pero aunque reconocía que Evans era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo, no provocaba más efecto en mí que pudiera provocarme cualquier amigo guapo y era por eso, y teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía a un amigo al tanto de todo, que no veía la necesidad de meterlo a él también en esto.

- Si tú lo dices - contestó algo decepcionado.

- Evans, de verdad, son conocidos, él es un compañero de trabajo, supongo que me preocupo por él y su entorno, eso es todo, lo mismo que él hará por mí y por todos sus compañeros - traté de justificarme.

- No me hagas caso - se disculpó - Sólo que…¡tch!..Déjalo- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Quise preguntarle qué quería decir pero mi móvil sonó anunciando la entrada de un nuevo sms.

- Disculpa - dije mientras cogía el móvil y revisaba de quién se trataba.

"_Bella, necesito que hablemos.¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos vernos hoy?"_

El mensaje me sorprendió tanto o más que ver de quién se trataba.

Con el ceño fruncido no pude evitar girar la cabeza para conectar con su mirada, una mirada suplicante.

Fijé de nuevo mis ojos en Evans quien aprovechaba también para revisar su móvil y decidí contestar al ver que no me estaba prestando atención.

"_Claro, cuándo quieras" _

Respondí, a los pocos segundo me llegó la contestación.

"_¿Podemos vernos en tu casa?"_

De nuevo me sorprendió y aunque quise girarme me obligué a contestar.

" _No hay problema. ¿Te viene bien en una hora?"_

Sugerí, y miré a Evans que en ese momento dejaba de revisar su teléfono y me ofrecía una tranquilizadora sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café, ajeno completamente a la conversación que mantenía vía sms.

La respuesta de Ángela no tardó en llegar. Le sonreí, disculpándome con la mirada, y volví a revisar.

" _Allí estaré. Gracias"_

Ante esa respuesta no pude evitar girarme de nuevo y ella me miró una vez más. Unos segundos después Ben llegaba y empujando su silla, caballerosamente, salieron de la cafetería.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Evans cuando volví la vista hacía él.

- Sí, sí… todo bien - contesté nada convencida sintiéndome verdaderamente ansiosa por la pronta reunión.

Permanecimos por media hora más en la cafetería dónde Evans volvió a insistir en que los acompañara a la salida que estaban preparando, para dentro de dos semanas, al Monte Rainier; a lo que finalmente accedí, siempre y cuando él me asegurara que estaba preparada para ir y que me entrenaría, en estas dos semanas, a propósito para esa salida.

Mantener esa conversación hizo que él finalmente se olvidara de Ángela y yo pudiera irme a nuestro encuentro sin levantar sospechas. A tenor de que estuvo revisando sus propios mensajes dudaba mucho que se hubiese percatado de que quién me enviaba los mensajes era la mismísima Ángela.

Cómo era ya costumbre entre nosotros, me opuse a que me acompañase a casa, tomé un taxi, y con un manojo de nervios revolviendo mis entrañas, llegué a mi apartamento con un cuarto de hora de antelación a la hora convenida.

Apenas me dio tiempo a dejar el bolso en el cuarto y entrar al baño cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó provocando que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

No sabía que esperar de este encuentro. Desde lo ocurrido en el día de Acción de Gracias que había evitado contacto alguno con ninguno de ellos, y aunque Ángela no estuvo presente, gracias a Dios, estaba segura que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y no trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Seguramente Edward se lo había prohibido o incluso la misma Esme se lo habría sugerido, dada la situación. El caso es que todo este tiempo no había sabido nada de ella y realmente, encontrármela en esa cafetería, y de esa manera, me tenía intranquila.

- Hola - saludó tímidamente en cuanto abrí la puerta.

- Hola, pasa - contesté invitándola. Ente ambas una invisible tensión que me hizo mirar a otro lado mientras le dejaba paso.

Ella, en un principio dudosa, desplazó su silla hasta quedar a un lado del sofá y apoyó sus manos en su regazo esperando a que yo tomase asiento.

- Te apetece algo de tom…

-No…- contestó sin dejar que acabase mi ofrecimiento retorciendo sus manos -. Estoy bien así, gracias - dijo a continuación tratando de parecer más tranquila.

- Está bien - contesté y caminé hasta sentarme quedando prácticamente enfrente. Permanecí en silencio, solo tomándome el atrevimiento de observarla, y verdaderamente se veía intranquila, dudosa… mortificada.

- Ángela, yo…

- Bella…

Las dos dijimos a la vez y eso nos hizo sonreír, en cierta forma, para darnos ánimo. Ni siquiera sabría explicar cómo me sentía.

- Dime - le animé y ella volvió a fijar su vista en sus manos que volvían a retorcerse nerviosamente.

- Bella…- susurró mi nombre con un suspiro cansado - yo… no quisiera que malinterpretaras lo que viste hoy en la cafetería - dijo a continuación y no pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

- No creo que tengas que darme ningún tipo de explicación Ángela - respondí mirándola fijamente, sus manos seguían retorciéndose.

- Ya lo sé, no se trata de eso…- añadió.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Ben realmente es un amigo, un amigo que, quizás, está un poco harto de verme deprimida - confesó.

- De verdad que no entiendo que pinto yo en todo esto - dije realmente incómoda. ¿Ahora también tenía que ser su pañito de lágrimas? Una parte de mí, la que siempre había sido empática, me pateó por pensar de una manera tan insensible, pero ¡joder! Ella era la razón de mi desdicha.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué me pasa esto contigo. De verdad que no me ha pasado con nadie. Lo de Edward y yo, bueno, lo de sus infidelidades solo lo he hablado contigo… y con él… con Ben - agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza la miré con tristeza.

- ¿Sabes por qué estaba con él allí y de esa manera? - inquirió y su expresión cambió a una de dolor - No sabes lo jodido que es saber que él vuelve a sus andadas, cada vez se me hace más humillante. No sé que le está ocurriendo. Nunca antes se ha mostrado como lo está haciendo en lo que llevamos de año. Apenas hablamos ya, siento que hasta esa confianza que teníamos, esa amistad… se está perdiendo.

- Es que nunca voy a entender vuestra relación Ángela, no me pidas que la entienda porque simplemente no puedo.

- Sí, me imagino que verlo desde fuera tiene que parecer enfermizo - dijo y de nuevo se retorció las manos - Pero una parte de mí excusa su comportamiento, porque esa estúpida parte aún cree que finalmente me amará… cuando pase ese tiempo de fogosidad.

- Qué estás pretendiendo decir - dije levantándome en el acto. Mi mano voló a mi frente en señal de frustración - ¿Es ese tu plan? ¿Aguantar todas sus infidelidades para que cuando su libido desaparezca sea completamente tuyo? ¡Dios, Bendito! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel! ¿Realmente piensas alguna vez en él? ¿Qué pasa con sus sentimientos?- le reproché alterada.

- ¡Cruel! - me gritó moviendo su silla para quedar frente a mí - Me estás viendo ¡maldita sea! ¡mírame Bella!- gritó sobresaltándome - Mira lo que soy…¡mírame! - volvió a gritar desesperada al momento en el que se lanzaba hacia delante como si pretendiera anda y caer totalmente desplomada en el suelo.

-¡Ángela! -grité de la impresión inclinándome para poder ayudarla, pero ella me apartó de un manotazo y comenzó a deslizarse mientras rompía en un doloroso e impotente llanto, arrastrando sus piernas inertes.

- Mírame… En esto me convertí por su amor…- sollozó llegando hasta el sofá y recostar su espalda en el, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo culpas a él - susurré afirmando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Culparlo, sí lo culpo, y lo odio… ¿por qué tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino? - sollozaba desolada - Puedes imaginar cuanto duele amar tanto a alguien, hasta el punto de perder la vida… Él llegó a mi vida sin avisar, de improviso, con su atractivo porte, su deslumbrante sonrisa, incluso con una pizca de timidez. Con esos hermosos ojos verdes que se veían tristes, y que por un corto espacio de tiempo me vieron a mí. Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de él Bella, ¿quién?

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mis mejillas, mis manos temblaban oyendo todo lo que decía. Cómo no iba a entenderla si yo misma no conseguía sacármelo de la cabeza. ¿No he soportado incluso la humillación de ser su amante, la que calentaba su cama, solo por poder tener algo de él?

- Lo amaba con toda mi alma Bella, en un corto periodo de tiempo Edward se adueñó de mi corazón. Yo era una joven inexperta, no había tenido nunca una relación y él…él….- sollozó volviendo a esconder su cara entre sus manos..- Cuando comenzó a alejarse, no quise reconocerlo. Aceptaba sus excusas de que tenía que estudiar, que tenía que entrenar para la escalada, solo sé, que a los pocos meses ya apenas coincidíamos. Pero yo lo amaba- balbuceó temblorosa, sus ojos totalmente anegados en lágrimas - Crees que soy cruel por luchar por lo que amaba. Sabía que él pretendía buscar excusas, y las más dolorosa fue la de incitarme a ir con él de escalda.

Mis lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas sin restricción alguna mientras permanecía arrodillada, a su lado, sufriendo su propio sufrimiento, entendiendo a la perfección cómo se sentía.

- Nunca debiste ir - finalmente conseguí susurrar - No siempre se tiene lo que se desea Ángela. Y entiendo que lucharas por mantenerlo a tu lado, pero… él no te amaba, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ni siquiera ahora lo hace - tomando valor la miré y la encaré. Ella también fijó su vista dolida en mí - Si te amara no te engañaría, no le importaría tu incapacidad, no se sentiría con una obligación.

- No te imaginas cuánto duelen tus reproches -susurró - aunque creo que por eso estoy pagando. Me siento unida a una persona que jamás me amará.

- Aún estás a tiempo de terminar con esta locura Ángela. Edward nunca se desentenderá de ti, porque te quiere, porque siempre cuidará de ti y lo tendrás a tu lado siempre que lo necesites, pero seguir con esto… así…

- No es tan fácil…

- Acaso piensas que no encontrarás felicidad con otra persona, a la que de verdad ames y a su vez te corresponda, no crees que tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz.

- Sólo me basta con una sonrisa suya para ser feliz, Bella - sollozó entrecortadamente - sólo me basta con sentir su mano tomando la mía, o su aterciopelada voz mientras charlamos tranquilamente después de nuestro trabajo.

- Te entiendo, pero… y él, ¿crees que para él es suficiente? ¿Jamás has pensado que toda esta situación lo pueda estar matando lentamente, privándolo de una dicha completa, de conocer a la mujer que realmente ame, disfrutar de una entrega completa, sin obligaciones?

- Sí lo he pensado, crees que soy un monstruo ¡claro que lo he pensado! Pero hasta ahora él jamás había dado señal de desacuerdo. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a andar con otras mujeres. Ya te dije, fue lo más doloroso, aceptar que yo nunca sería suficiente para él, ese era mi castigo por mi terquedad. Pero hace un año, justo hace un año, mis padres nos mandaron a llamar.

Me sorprendí por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Qué…

- Nosotros estábamos bien así, como novios, sabíamos que eventualmente nos casaríamos, al menos eso siempre lo desee, pero entonces mis padres nos obligaron a comprometernos. Ellos quieren hacer su vida en Europa, estudiaron allí, y siempre pensaron en retornar allí , pero no podían dejarme aquí sola.

- Ni siquiera vives con ellos - musité sintiendo como mi estómago se retorcía dolorosamente.

- Yo me opuse en un primer momento. Sabía que aún no estábamos preparados para un paso así, pero Edward aceptó de inmediato como si siempre hubiese estado preparado para ese momento. Te puedo asegurar que los únicos que lucieron felices ese día fueron mis padres. Edward permanecía impasible y yo…yo seguí admitiendo que todo esto me lo estaba ganando a pulso.

- Esto es una locura…- musité cerrando los ojos.

- Traté de hacerlo recapacitar, aunque nos habíamos acostumbrado él uno al otro, en la soledad de mi habitación era consciente de que Edward no me amaba y que solo seguía ahí por cuidar de mí - mis ojos, aunque totalmente anegados en lágrimas, no dejaban de mirarla y ella siguió con su relato - No lo creerás, pero en varias ocasiones le planteé la posibilidad de dejarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al oírla.

- Sí, aunque sabía que podía perder a la persona a la que más había amado en mi vida, me sentía culpable por él, pero él siempre cambiaba el tema y con una tajante "no" daba por zanjado el asunto. Y esa pequeña voluntad que había apilado se desvanecía en el acto, casi respirando por que él seguía queriendo estar conmigo.

- ¿Y aceptas con tranquilidad que él sólo lo haga por sentirse obligado? - de nuevo le reproché entre lágrimas - Quizás él se sienta culpable por todo lo que paso y eso sea lo que lo mantenga a tu lado.

- Yo sé que se siente culpable aunque jamás me lo ha referido. Ya sabes como es, totalmente hermético. -No tan hermético, pensé, después de todo lo que había hablado conmigo.

- Si él te dijese un día que no puede más, que no puede seguir con esto, que ha conocido a alguien a quién ama…

- Me dolerá, muchísimo; aunque su manera de ser ha conseguido que ese deslumbramiento ciego que sentía por él se haya desvanecido, una parte de mí lo sigue amando y con todo mi corazón preferiría que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero sí…lo dejaría ir.

Sus palabras me llegaron al alma, obviamente las dos amábamos a nuestra manera a ese hombre, las dos habíamos accedido a hacer cosas que con nadie lo hubiéramos pensado, yo aceptar ser su amante, ella…ella seguirle para desafortunadamente perder parte de su vida. Con que moral podría yo pedirle a ella que lo dejase… no podía.

- Sabes lo peor - dijo llamando de nuevo mi atención - que hace apenas un mes mis padres volvieron a insistir y nos obligaron a poner una fecha.

-Qué - musité y juro que sentí como si la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y comenzara caer por un precipicio sin fin.

- Sí, mientras él estaba en viaje promocional, creo que salieron algunas fotos nuestras, mis padres aprovecharon que Edward fue a Chicago parar hablar con él y luego me hicieron llamar. En nueve mese no casamos - anunció y yo me quedé perdida. No sabía que decir. Dios mío, mi temor más profundo se estaba cumpliendo y aún era más doloroso de lo que creí que fuera. Ahora sí que todo había acabado parar nosotros.

- Por eso me viste como me viste con Ben. Fue un momento de crisis. Edward volvió a irse, a refugiarse en ese retiro que aprovecha para desconectar de mí, lo más probablemente que revolcándose con una o varias zorras - dijo con resignado dolor.

-No…-musité más para mí que para ella, pretendiendo alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza de Edward estando con otras mujeres.

- Sí Bella, siempre es igual, es su modo de hacerlo, así es como se desahoga… y yo no me siento capaz de reclamarle - sollozó - Por eso Ben me reprendía. Él es un buen amigo, a veces pienso, que de no haber sido por él en este año, no sé que habría sido de mí.

- Entonces ya es definitivo, os casáis - reafirmé con un hilo de voz.

- Para principio de Septiembre, mis padres se marcharan a Europa una semana después de nuestra boda.

- Supongo que me corresponde felicitarte- dije tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y sintiendo como mi interior se desquebrajaba ante ese último tiro de gracia; primero él mandándome un mensaje diciéndome que me ama y ahora ella, sentenciándome con ese anuncio-, aunque mejor sería desearte suerte…- añadí… _"Incluso para mí_," pensé.

- Eres una gran persona Bella, realmente te aprecio. Y te agradezco que me hayas atendido. - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para volver a subirse a la silla. De inmediato reaccioné y la ayudé a sentarse - Sé que Edward no se ha portado muy bien contigo- continuó diciendo mientras se colocaba bien las piernas - y de eso me siento responsable, quizás nunca te debí pedir ayuda. De verdad que lamento todo lo que él te ha herido. No es malo, te lo aseguro, jamás había sido así, lo que sea que le esté perturbando lo está volviendo loco.

-Yo también lamento que todo sea así - respondí.

- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde- dijo mientras rodaba las ruedas para salir hacia la puerta. La acompañé - Se que las cosas no está bien entre tú y los Cullen, Bella, pero espero que pronto podáis arreglar vuestras diferencias. No me gustaría que por culpa de Edward nosotros perdamos nuestra amistada.

Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse. ¿Amistad? De nuevo tragué el nudo. Aunque asentí y me obligué a sonreír, tristemente.

- Adiós Bella - se despidió.

- Adiós - contesté y por educación permanecí en la puerta hasta verla tomar el ascensor. Luego, cerrando al fin la puerta, me dejé caer en ella y me deslicé hasta quedar con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, un incontrolado llanto brotó de mi pecho…

…

-Esto es precioso - exclamó Gina mirando por la ventanilla del Land Rover mientras no adentrábamos al Parque Natural de Mount Rainier. Y era cierto, el trayecto desde Seattle al Parque apenas nos había llevado dos horas y había que reconocer que la carretera era buena y el paisaje más que alentador. Siempre con la gran montaña, coronada siempre de nieve, al fondo, levantando el ánimo a mis acompañantes y los nervios a mí.

Nunca conseguiré agradecer lo suficiente a Evans y a los chicos por lo que estas dos últimas semanas me ayudaron a no hundirme en mi propia miseria. Después del mazazo de saber que en apenas nueve meses Edward se casaría, solo los momentos que pasaba en el centro conseguían sacarme de mi abatimiento. No es fácil aceptar que algo que deseas con toda tu alma, con todos los poros de tu piel, no será posible nunca.

Enfrascarme en un nuevo entrenamiento que me permitió conocer tanto las técnicas como todos los materiales para escalar en hielo y nieve ocupaba casi todo mis pensamientos.

Me dejé envolver por el sobrecogimiento que las altas coníferas, los casi jurasicos helechos y ese manto verde que cubría casi todo. Era uno de los lugares más hermosos e inquietantes que había conocido y a medida que íbamos avanzando hacia la montaña, como allí la llamaban, parecía invitarnos a subir.

Después de registrarnos en las oficinas, ya que para escala era imprescindible registrarse primero, nos dirigimos al coche y cogimos todo el equipamiento.

Éramos cinco: Gina, Jackson, Carter, Evans y yo. Y todos cargábamos con nuestra propia mochila donde no faltaban: las cuerdas, cintas, crampones, arneses, los piolets, además de ropa de abrigo, un saco, un kit de supervivencia, linterna, cantimplora, comida, el kit de primeros auxilio… y como no, los bastones que nos ayudarían a desplazarnos mejor.

Por delante teníamos una caminata de al menos seis horas hasta llegar al campamento Muir, dónde Evans había planeado pasar varios días hasta que consiguiésemos adaptarnos al la altura, ya que este se encontraba a 3072 m.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunté a Gina que estaba tumbada sobre una de las literas del refugio del campamento, ya que éste era el segundo día y sus malestares no parecían remitir.

- Creo… creo…¡creo que voy a potar!- y una vez más se inclinó para escupir.

Ese había sido uno de los síntomas, las nauseas, sin olvidar los dolores de cabeza y la hiperventilación. Aunque afortunadamente yo conseguí adaptarme mejor que ella.

- Tranquila. Descansa, quizás mañana estés mejor - le aconsejé y volví a arroparle con su saco.

- No lo voy a poder hacer Bella - dijo realmente apenada -. En este estado no podré dar ni un paso, mucho menos subir mil cuatrocientos metros más.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con los chicos. De nuevo han bajado las temperatura y Evans sigue preocupado por el viento - le informé -, creo que será mejor que lo intentemos en otro momento, más entrada la primavera o verano.

- Evans se disgustará, y Carter, estaban entusiasmados por venir, incluso Jack - dijo afectada.

- No, no se enfadarán, además, si ellos quieren pueden subir, yo me quedaré contigo. Cuando te sientas un poco mejor podemos bajar.

- No Bella…- un repentino golpe de tos la hizo callar.

- Ey, tranquila, será mejor que les informe.

- Esta bien - dijo cuando se recupero.

Salí de la pequeña habitación donde estaban las literas y me acerqué a donde los chicos se disponían a preparar otra noche más.

- ¿Cómo está Gina? - Jack preguntó nada más verme llegar.

- No se encuentra bien, me temo que no podrá subir - todos me miraron con cara seria, expectante - Evans, creo que debemos dejarlo, quizás volver en otro momento, ya haber llegado hasta aquí es todo un triunfo para mí.

- Supongo - dijo no muy convencido mientras preparaba otra olla de sopa precocinada.

- Yo puedo quedarme con ella- intervino de inmediato Jack al ver la mueca de disgusto que Carter había puesto - He subido el Rainier tres veces ya, de verdad, aunque me encantaría subir con vosotros, puedo tranquilamente dejarlo para otra ocasión. Además la radio a informado que el viento remitirá en pocas horas.

- Pero…- traté de protestar.

- Bella, créeme, te encantará subir y te has adaptado muy bien. Es una lástima que estando tan cerca te pierdas el espectáculo de coronar la cima.

Tanto Carter como Evans mi miraban suplicantes.

- ¿Y será seguro que os quedéis solos? - cuestioné no muy convencida. ¿Y si empeoraba?

- Tranquila, continuamente suben grupos aquí, además estoy seguro que Gina se recuperara pronto. Os esperaremos aquí.

Me mordí el labio y miré a los chicos que una vez más me suplicaban con los ojos.

- Si el viento remite, en unas horas podremos salir - sugirió Evans comenzando a servir los cazos - Come algo y ve a descansar, lo necesitarás para la gran aventura - me pasó uno de los cazos y ahí estaba de nuevo contagiándome el entusiasmo.

-Yo voy a prepararlo todo - como ellos no vienen aún necesitamos menos carga.

- Es una gran idea.

Afortunadamente el viento amainó y los tres nos preparamos para la "Gran aventura"

Los tres nos colocamos nuestras ropas de abrigo ya que fuera hacia un frío terrible. También colocamos los crampones en las botas, el casco. La braga que nos abrigaría la cara mientras ascendíamos, nuestros bastones, los piolets y revisamos que llevábamos la suficiente agua y comida para el camino.

Era las doce de la noche, pero era la hora propicia para salir ya que la ascensión nos llevaría de seis a siete hora y por seguridad debíamos de hacerlo así.

Y ¡Dios!, realmente estaba disfrutando. La sensación de caminar amarrada de una cuerda, siguiendo a Evans por un carril formado en el glacial, solo iluminados por la luz de nuestros cascos era una pasada. Una mezcla entre miedo, nervios y sorpresa. Nunca sabes que te vas a encontrar unos metros más allá.

Mantuvimos un paso lento pero adecuado y aunque hacía un frío terrible, el esfuerzo que nos estaba suponiendo nos mantenía calientes.

- ¿Estás bien? - Evans me grito ya que, de nuevo, comenzaba a sentir cierto malestar. No tan pronunciado como el primer día, pero el mal de altura igual me estaba afectando.

- ¡Sí! - grité ya que de nuevo el viento sonaba con fuerza y el sonido era ensordecedor.

-Ya llevábamos cinco hora de camino y comenzaba a amanecer.

- ¡Mira que vistas más bonitas!- gritó esta vez Carter llamando mi atención, ya que, apenas me atrevía quitar un ojo de Evans, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Miré hacía donde me señalaba y quedé completamente maravillada. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás hube divisado. Por un lado era de noche, todo permanecía oscuro, por el otro estaba saliendo el sol. Fue impresionante mirar por primera vez hacía abajo y ver una manta de nubes que nos impedía ver todo lo que había abajo. Era espectacular.

- Ya queda poco - anunció Evans después de que nos quedásemos unos momentos descansando y tomando agua. Aunque bebía regularmente, continuamente tenía la sensación de estar deshidratada, aunque según decía Evans, era algo normal - Sabía que lo conseguirías - dijo orgulloso pasando un brazo por mis hombros y abrazarme con suma alegría - Vamos, un poco más y verás como el esfuerzo a merecido la pena.

Recopilando fuerzas nos volvimos a poner en camino y Evans tenía razón. Aunque físicamente me sentía como una mierda ya que en dos ocasiones tuve que para y prácticamente me di la vuelta vomitando, finalmente estaba ahí, arriba del todo. Mirando en 360 grados y era una preciosidad. Aún estaba la manta de nubes que nos impedía ver lo de abajo, pero todos aquellos picos… toda aquella inmensidad, y solo azul… un inmenso y radiante cielo azul sobre nosotros.

Estiré los brazos y comencé a gritar girando totalmente pletórica. Era sin duda lo mayor aventura que había vivido y tuve que admitir, que me encantaría seguir coronado montañas. Era impresionante lo insignificantes que podíamos sentirnos ante tanta inmensidad.

Nos hicimos la foto de rigor y después de descansar otro poco Evans sugirió que bajásemos, a medida que descendiésemos comenzaría a sentirme mejor y así fue…

- ¿Qué tal se siente siendo la primera chica del centro que corona el Rainier?

- ¿En serio, he sido la primera? - pregunté fascinada y sumamente orgullosa.

- Has visto a Gina, ¿no? Ninguna ha pasado de ahí, al menos cuando han venido con nosotros.

-¡Wow! -exclamé - Entonces ..me siento ¡Feliz!- grité y ambos rompieron en risas.

Llevábamos tres horas caminando de regreso. Sin duda el descenso estaba costando un poco más ya que nos resbalábamos con frecuencia y es por lo que entendí que era mejor hacerlo con las luces del día.

Pero de pronto sentimos una sacudida.

- ¡Evans! - grité asustada mirándolo con desesperación…

Tanto Evans como Carter se miraron preocupados y de inmediato miraron a la cima.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido eso? - grité asiéndome al brazo enguatado de Evans.

- Tranquilízate - me pidió y volvió a quedarse a la escucha - Creo que ha sido un temblor de tierra.

-¡Qué! - grité horrorizada.

- Esta montaña es un volcán activo, Bella. No es extraño que se sientan sacudidas de vez en cuando - dijo y no paso desapercibido para mí la mirada de complicidad con Carter.

- Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, aún nos queda un largo camino - me apremió y de nuevo nos pusimos en marcha, aunque en esta ocasión mi estado no era precisamente pletórico, sino más bien cauteloso y muy asustado.

El viento, que soplaba con fuerza, nos estaba dificultando un poco el descenso, pero no fue hasta que la tierra se sacudió de nuevo cuando el terror se plasmó directamente en nuestras caras, sobre todo cuando el terreno sobre el que pisábamos comenzó a deslizarse bajo nosotros y un estruendoso sonido nos hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver una masa grande de nieve venir directa a nosotros.

- ¡Corre Bella, es una avalancha! - gritó Cartel pero en cuestión de segundos me vi cayendo y rodando envuelta en una masa de nieve…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Por favor, no quieran matar a la autora que sino, nos quedamos sin saber que pasa...(Saraes con cara de espanto)...en anticipo os diré...en el próximo ...bueno, mejor me cayo y os dejo muertas cuando lo leáis ;)

Trataré de tenerlo para el miércoles, como siempre pondré mi empeño en ello, pero si me retraso un poco, espero que me comprendáis, estas fechas de navidad son un caos para mí.

Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y aunque no puedo contestarlos ahora, no sabéis cuanto lo lamento, no dudéis que todos se quedan en mi corazón y hacen que mis días sean más lindos. Sois un motor para mi. Gracias de corazón.

Espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo enorme a todas, en especial a mis reques que esta semana las tengo abandonadas. Lo siento mucho chicas, gracias por seguir siempre ahí.

Hasta el próximo miércoles.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	47. Chapter 47 Hasta el último aliento

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía estresante pero no más que lo de costumbre gracias a todos esos buenos deseos hacia la recuperación de mi esposo. Gracias por vuestra buena vibra, la verdard que se está recuperando estupendamente y sé que es gracias a todas ustedes que lo han deseado.

Odio no poder contestaros a todas, pero, hasta para poder editar este capítulo estoy robando un tiempo en mi trabajo. (Espero que no me lea mi marijefe ¬¬) De corazón os pido que me disculpéis y no lo tomo como costumbre, de verdad, el poder contestaros me supone un tiempo del que no dispongo y mucho menos en estas fechas. Asi que, todo el que consigo lo empleo en escribir...que desafortunadamente, los capis no se escriben solos ¬¬. Debería alguien inventar una máquina donde te pongas un casco y con solo pensar la historia ésta se escribiera..ajajajjaja, ya te digo yo escribir una biblioteca entara ;)

En fin, como sé que os dejé con mucha ansiedad por lo que ocurrirá ... no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi...Eso si...por si las moscas, si alguien padece del corazón, que lea con precaución, que vaya que me salió al borde del infartooooo (Saraes con la mano en la boca) Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLVII. Hasta el último aliento.

_- ¡Corre Bella, es una avalancha! - gritó Carter pero en cuestión de segundos me vi cayendo y rodando envuelta en una masa de nieve…_

Todo fue demasiado rápido. De pronto todo se convirtió en blanco a mi alrededor, era incapaz de distinguir si miraba hacia arriba o hacia abajo, simplemente sentía que mi cuerpo era arrastrado, sin resistencia alguna, a una gran velocidad.

El sonido era ensordecedor, pero a pesar del pánico que estaba sintiendo, y de una manera totalmente instintiva, comencé a bracear cómo si estuviese nadando, dejándome llevar por la propia fuerza de esa masa que parecía querer engullirme.

Ni siquiera era consciente que mientras caía me iba golpeando con pequeñas rocas que habían en el camino; ni siquiera el más mínimo pensamiento de que esta masa podía precipitarme al vacío se coló en mi mente. Lo único que trataba era de seguir respirando, luchando por mover la cabeza hacía lo que pensaba era el cielo y mantener la boca cerrada ya que continuamente se me llenaba de nieve.

Entonces la nieve en la que me deslizaba comenzó a ralentizarse, y por un segundo, un solo segundo, pensé que había tenido suerte y que saldría de esta, cuando de pronto, antes incluso de siquiera pensar en ponerme en pie, la nieve que venía tras de mí comenzó a enterrarme hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Desesperadamente moví los brazos buscando alcanzar la superficie, todo mi cuerpo se retorció hasta que la nieve a mi alrededor comenzó a entorpecer mis movimientos y ya no pude moverme más.

Había quedado totalmente sepultada y sólo una pequeña cámara de aire, que se había formado a causa de mis convulsionados movimientos, me mantuvo en aquella oscuridad, donde de pronto la imagen de unos hermosos ojos verdes me hicieron pedir perdón mentalmente, siendo consciente que había llegado el fin.

"_Lo siento Edward" _dije en mi pensamiento sintiendo como la nieve a mi alrededor se compactaba y la pequeña cámara de aire cedía al peso de la nieve llenando finalmente mi boca de nieve y sintiendo como el aire, la última bocanada de aire que había conseguido dar, se iba desvaneciendo provocando que una agobiante y desesperante sensación de fuego me quemara los pulmones… muriendo mi deseo de seguir luchando por conseguir un poco más de aire…

Entonces, en la semiinconsciencia en la que me había sumergido, oí que gritaban mi nombre, el sonido venía amortiguado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía moverme, no podía hablar, sentía como mi garganta ardía por el cúmulo de nieve y me dejé ir… rogando para que esta agonía acabase cuanto antes.

Entonces sentí un tirón en mi cintura y las voces se oyeron más fuertes.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame! Está aquí Carter…¡Ayúdame! ¡Sigue cavando! -gritaba Evans desesperado - Aguanta Bella, Dios mío , ¡aguanta! ya te sacamos de ahí.

Y fue cuando la luz solar impactó de pronto en mi cara.

-Dios mío , ¡Bella!- los dedos de Evans despejaron mi garganta y sus labios se cernieron sobre los mío - ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Respira! - y un golpe de aire comenzó a llegar a mis pulmones.

- Vamos…vamos…- oía la voz de Carter, en la semiinconsciencia en la que me sentía sumida.

- Bella, por favor - y una vez más Evans insufló su aliento dentro de mi y fue cuando el aire llenó mis pulmones y una repentina tos brotó de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

- Eso es , preciosa, mantente con nosotros - seguía diciendo Evans mientras sentía como el peso de la nieve que cubría mi cuerpo era aliviado. Mis ojos se abrieron y conseguí enfocar al que había sido mi salvador y mis ojos se nublaron - Tranquila, cariño, ya te sacamos de ahí - seguía diciéndome apartando la nieve que había alrededor de mi cara, manteniendo su mano por debajo de mi cabeza para mantenérmela lo más erguida posible mientras Carter seguía apartando la nieve de mi cuerpo.

- Evans - suspiré en un sollozo cuando al fin pude sentir mis brazos liberados y, haciendo un esfuerzo, me colgué de su cuello como si la vida me fuera en ello.

- Ya ha pasado, tranquila , ya pasó - me susurraba besando mi frente mientras yo rompía en un llanto incontrolable.

Cuando al fin me vi completamente liberada, también me abracé a Carter, sin duda alguna hoy habían salvado mi vida de una muerte segura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada? - preguntó Evans con aprensión revisándome completamente.

- Creo que estoy bien - contesté no muy segura; me sentía aturdida, los brazos y las piernas las tenía como adormecidas y en mi pecho seguía sintiendo un ardor abrasador, la cabeza me estallaba y una sensación de nausea me sobrevino.

- ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Cómo habéis podido…? - dejé la pregunta en el aire, en verdad solo agradecía de que ellos no hubiesen quedado sepultados como yo.

- Estás con él mejor, te lo dije ¿no? - contestó Evans guiñándome un ojo mientras me sonreía. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta totalmente agradecida.

- Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí, esto sigue siendo muy inestable - dijo entonces Carter y Evans asintió en su dirección, antes de volver a fijar los ojos en mí.

- ¿Crees qué puedes caminar? - me preguntó preocupado.

- Creo que sí - contesté y valiéndome de su ayuda me puse en pie.

En un principio me tambaleé y sentí que todo me daba vueltas pero a los pocos minutos me sentía mucho más segura y aunque sentía que el miedo no abandonaba mi cuerpo, traté de mostrarme lo más relajadamente posible.

- Yo iré por delante - anunció Evans colocándose de nuevo la mochilla a su espalda y asegurándose que los tres permanecíamos bien unidos por la cuerda.

- Esto es lo que te ha salvado Bella - dijo tirando de la cuerda - ella me ha llevado a ti - susurró y me sonrió - Vamos, salgamos de aquí - nos sugirió, y nuevamente los tres nos pusimos en camino, manteniendo una perfecta línea entre nosotros con la debida distancia entre cada uno.

Aunque los dos sonreían tratando de animarme, no pasaba desapercibido para mí las miradas ansiosas, y la extrema precaución que Evans ponía a cada paso, valiéndose de su bastón para medir la densidad de la nieve o desviarnos hacía otro lado si no estaba completamente seguro, pero entonces, y cuando ya pensábamos que habíamos pasado por lo peor, de la manera más inesperada, la nieve cedió bajo nuestros pies y los tres caímos al vacío sin poder evitarlo.

Un grito de terror brotó de mis labios ante la sensación de precipitarme al vacío, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en que iba a morir, ni de darme cuenta que mi cuerpo golpeaba en algunas rocas que sobresalían hasta que el impacto más fuerte llegó… volviéndolo de nuevo todo negro...

Un inmenso dolor en el brazo me hizo tomar consciencia y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. Podía ver todo azul y algo duro y oscuro bajo mi cara. No entendía nada hasta que los minutos siguieron pasando y el dolor en mi brazo, cada vez mayor, junto al sonido de unos quejidos lastimoso, me hizo reunir fuerzas para girar la cabeza y ver a Evans a unos pocos metros de mí.

-Evans…- mi voz sonó rasposa y de nuevo emití un gemido de dolor al tratar de apoyarme del brazo. Mis ojos se abrieron asustados cuando vi como de él brotaba sangre - ¡Evans! - grité pero él no se movía.

No podía creer que aún estuviera viva, alguien allá arriba sin duda me quería mucho para salvarme por segunda vez.

Asustada comencé a mirar a mi alrededor siendo consciente que la mochila había amortiguado mi caída. Busqué con la mirada a Carter, pero desde esa postura solo podía ver a Evans y al otro lado lo que parecía ser un precipicio. Habíamos caído por una grieta oculta en la nieve por la avalancha hacia a una cornisa de roca.

-¡Carter! - grité, sintiendo como la voz volvía a mí - ¡Carter! - el miedo se iba apoderando a cada segundo.

Obviando el inmenso dolor que me atravesó el brazo cuando lo moví, de manera que me deshice de la mochila, me arrastré hasta lo que parecía el borde de la cornisa y fue cuando vi el cuerpo de Carter a unos veinte metros por debajo de nosotros.

- Carter..- musité, aterrada ante la imagen, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas -¡Carter! - volví a gritar desperada, pero él no se movía. Tiré de la cuerda que supuestamente me unía a él y esta vino hacia mí sin resistencia alguna. Mis lágrimas brotaron finalmente cuando comprobé que la cuerda se había roto y quizás fue eso mismo lo que, una vez más, me había salvado la vida, no arrastrándome con él…

- Carter …- balbuceé y lloré; lloré desesperadamente viendo su cuerpo inerte allá abajo.

- Dios mío, cómo nos pudo pasar todo eso.

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor al recordar su linda sonrisa, la viveza de sus ojos azules, recordando la alegría que siempre le caracterizaba siendo consciente de que nunca más disfrutaríamos de él. Por primera vez en mi vida me arrepentía de algo, jamás debí permitir que me convencieran para subir; si nos hubiésemos quedado con Gina y Jack… si nos hubiésemos marchado, ahora todos estaríamos en una cafetería , seguramente, riéndonos de los males de Gina, y en cambio, aquí estaba, viendo como un chico formidable, que tenía toda una vida por delante, era arrebatado de este mundo después de haber salvado mi propia vida…

- Bella…- la voz quejumbrosa de Evans me hizo apartar finalmente la vista de mi otro compañero, y gimiendo de dolor, cuando me apoyé del brazo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, fui hacia donde estaba Evans. Mis manos ahogaron el grito que pugnaba por salir cuando vi el lamentable estado de sus piernas.

No tenía que ser médico para darme cuenta que ambas piernas estaban rotas, de una de ellas, incluso se veía el hueso, lo que me hizo girar la cabeza y apoyándome de la pared rocosa, vacíe lo poco que permanecía en mi estómago ya que la imagen era realmente espeluznante.

Cuando sentí que volvía a ser dueña de mis emociones, volví a su lado y me arrodillé.

- Evans…- musité sintiendo mis ojos nublarse de nuevo.

- Ey, pequeña, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo, cómo si con él no pasara nada y realmente preocupado por mí, cuando en verdad podía ver como su cara se contraía de dolor y su cuerpo tiritaba.

- Te estás helando - susurré tragando el nudo en mi garganta evitando mirar sus piernas. No tenía ni idea si él era consciente de la gravedad de su estado pero estaba decidida a ser fuerte por él, para que no se asustara ya que yo estaba realmente aterrada.

No sabía que hacer ni cómo proceder, no me iba a engañar, ni siquiera tenía estómago para ver como ese hueso atravesaba su piel y si me pedía que se lo tocase, no creía ser capaz, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, así que hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y que fue sacar la ropa de abrigo que tenía en mi mochila y taparlo después de cubrir un poco su herida, taponándola en la medida de lo posible.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté tratando de apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo para acomodarlo. Su grito de dolor ante ese movimiento me hizo desistir de la idea y simplemente coloqué un chaleco en forma de almohada para acomodarlo.

- Como si un tren hubiese pasado sobre mí - respondió e intentó sonreír - ¡Dios! -bramó y su cara se descompuso de dolor de nuevo.

- Tranquilo Evans - le sugerí - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? No sé que hacer -dije desesperada por ayudarle. ¡Maldita sea! ese hombre había salvado mi vida antes.

- ¿Dónde está Carter? - preguntó y de nuevo el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de mi joven amigo, allá abajo, hizo que mi labio temblara - ¿Bella? - interrogó con los ojos. Yo le miré y simplemente negué con la cabeza -¿Qué…? - balbuceó.

- La cuerda se rompió - comencé a contarle sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi mejilla - Está más abajo, pero… pero…- balbuceé y él no necesitó más, cerró los ojos y su labio, al igual que el mío, tembló antes de apretarlo - Lo siento mucho, lo siento Evans- sollocé y él trató de abrazarme.

- Era un gran chico, voy a lamentar mucho su pérdida - de sus ojos comenzaron a fluir lágrimas y yo lo abracé más fuerte, ambos consolándonos mutuamente.

Unos minutos después, Evans se quejó de dolor de nuevo y eso me hizo separarme de él.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? - pregunté mirándolo asustada, si algo tenía claro es que esta vez, Evans no podría sacarnos de aquí.

- Ya los de rescates han de estar buscándonos.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté esperanza.

- Sí, siempre que se produce una avalancha los equipo de rescates se ponen en marcha. Además, Jack habrá tratado de ponerse en contacto con nosotros y al no poder, habrá dado la voz de alama - su cuerpo tembló.

- Tienes frío- afirmé y traté de darle calor abrazándole de nuevo.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, lentamente y podía notar como Evans se esforzaba por no quejarse, seguramente para no asustarme más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero yo misma sentía mi brazo arder y apenas era un corte que ya había vendado. Su dolor debía ser irresistible.

- Maldita sea -oí que balbuceaba - Están tardando mucho - añadió y miró con aprensión hacía el cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de una densa nube. También el viento comenzaba a soplar mas fuerte y yo misma sentía ya como la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Si tardaban mucho más moriríamos congelados aquí, sin más calor que el que nos proporcionaba nuestras propias ropas de abrigo.

- ¿Crees qué no nos encontraran? - pregunté con ansiedad.

- Se está formando una ventisca Bella, con este tiempo los helicópteros no podrán salir.

-¿Dejarán de buscarnos? - la alarma se pintó en mis ojos.

- Aún puedes tratar de salvarte Bella.

- Qué…- balbuceé sin entender. Entonces el giró la cara hacía la pared de la montaña, en parte rocosa en parte de hielo - Tienes que tratar de llegar arriba Bella, sé que puedes, es la única posibilidad.

- No,…no puedo - dije totalmente desesperada mirando con aprensión la maldita pared.

- Bella…- de nuevo un lamento sobrecogedor proveniente de su parte me hizo temblar - Yo no tengo otra alternativa que seguir esperando, pero tú…tú puedes tratar de salir de aquí. Quizás consigas llegar a tiempo al campamento - dijo fijando sus ojos con intensidad en mí.

Mi estómago se encogió sólo de pensar lo que pasaría si no lo lograse y mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

- No voy a dejarte Evans, será lo que Dios quiera, pero no pienso abandonarte - le aseguré y de nuevo lo abracé con fuerzas.

- No me abandonas pequeña, tú eres, en estos momento, mi única esperanza…

- Qué…no…no puedo - dije llorando al fin, aterrada solo de pensarlo. De nuevo mire hacia la pared y parecía como si fuese un gran monstruo que me miraba provocándome para caer en sus garras.

- No tengas miedo Bella, yo sé que podrás. Has entrenado duro, eres diestra en la escalada, confía en ti pequeña, confía en tu instinto… es nuestra única oportunidad.

- ¿Y si caigo?

- No caerás, tu instinto de supervivencia no lo permitirá, pero …si te quedas aquí, pueden que no lleguen a tiempo, hemos caído en una cornisa muy resguardada, será difícil que nos encuentren en este lado, además la ventisca impedirá que los helicópteros sobrevuelen…

- No quiero dejarte solo, qué pasará contigo…no puedo - dije llorando una vez más.

- Yo ya hubiese tratado de salir de aquí si hubiese podido Bella, cuando caiga la noche estaremos a menos veinte grado.

- Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, esta cornisa está resguardada por esta pared, ella nos protegerá…

La verdad es que estaba totalmente aterrada. Sólo de pensar que tendría que subir al menos unos treinta metros sobre una pared natural me temblaba todo.

- Bella, sé que estás asustada, pero no hay otra opción. No podremos sobrevivir una noche aquí , a la intemperie.

De nuevo comencé a llorar desesperada. Sopesando mentalmente las otras alternativas y tenía que reconocerlo. Si no intentaba al menos llegar, definitivamente ambos moriríamos. Lo miré de nuevo y mi corazón se encogió. Evans estaba sufriendo, mucho, no podía seguir titubeando, él me necesitaba y yo se lo debía. Si esta maldita montaña se quería cobrar mi vida, al menos que lo hiciera intentando salvar a mi amigo.

- Esta bien, lo haré - dije con convicción y él me miró orgulloso.

- Sabía que eras de las nuestras.

- No te dejaré Evans, ni sueñes por un momento que dejaré que mueras aquí…. Vendré a por ti, te lo juro - le prometí y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero si no llegas a tiempo…

- Lo haré.

- Escúchame Bella - me pidió y tuve que esforzarme aunque no quería escuchar lo que quería decir - Si no llegas a tiempo, jamás te sientas culpable porque tú habrás hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano…

- Evans..- sollocé.

- Prométemelo - me pidió.

Yo le miré con los ojos llorosos..

- Prométemelo, Bella - insistió.

- Te lo prometo - le contesté llorando y una vez más alargó su mano para abrazarme.

- Gracias - susurró antes de que otra mueca de dolor se dibujase en su cara - Prepárate, acabará cogiéndote la noche - me exigió y tuve que obedecer.

Mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaría para ayudarme a subir, agradecí que gran parte de la pared fuese de hielo así los piolets me facilitarían la tarea, Evans me iba instruyendo para que me asegurara de todo, de cómo debía de clavar los piolets, de hacia donde tenía que dirigirme una vez llegara arriba y como debía de asegurar mis pasos para que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Cuando ya lo tuve todo dispuesto, me acerqué para despedirme. Mi arnés estaba bien asegurado, él, a pesar de su lamentable estado, decidió ser mi asegurador, y sostuvo la cuerda para que no cayese en el caso de que resbalase. Sabía que las piernas le estaban matando, pero era Evans, nunca me dejaría sola en un momento así y …aunque sabía que sufría, saber que él me sostenía me dio la poca seguridad que me faltaba..

- Volveré - le repetí con solemnidad antes de besar su frente asegurándome de que estaba bien arropado - Mantente vivo Evans, lucha tú también… por favor.

- Aquí te esperaré - contestó esbozando una preciosa sonrisa para segundos después volver a contraerse de dolor.

Miré una vez más hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Carter y me persigné rezando por él y pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido ayudarle.

- Nunca me olvidaré de ti, amigo, lo siento mucho… hasta siempre Carter - me despedí con lágrimas en los ojos y asentí hacía Evans haciéndole entender que ya me disponía a subir. Me puse frente a la pared, posé las manos en ella y le pedí a Dios que me diese fuerza, valor y que me guiase para llegar arriba.

La pared estaba helada y eso que aún no llegaba a la parte que tenia hielo...

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella - oí que me gritaba Evans desde abajo.

No quise mirar, mi valor decaería si volvía a ver sus piernas. "_Tienes que hacerlo por él_," me decía a mí misma, y paso a paso, clavando mis dedos en cada saliente, apoyando mis pies en cada grieta, ahogando los gemidos de dolor que me provocaba la fuerza y los movimiento ejercido con el brazo en el que tenía una gran herida, que seguía sangrando a cada movimiento, seguí adelante. Tenía que hacerlo y me mentalizaba de que no importaba el dolor, no hay dolor... Cuando finalmente alcancé la pared de hielo, seguí clavando con ímpetu mis piolets y conseguí llegar a la cima, no sin haber dado varios traspiés que obligó a Evans a tirar con fuerza de la cuerda para que no cayese, lo que agradecía en el alma más cuando oía sus alaridos de dolor.

- Un poco más nena, lo vas a conseguir - continuó animando a pesar de su estado cuando al fin conseguí llegar al borde. Con un último impulso, y sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento, subí la pierna y me dejé caer de espalda sobre la superficie helada, dándole gracias a Dios por haberlo conseguido.

- ¡Lo conseguí! - grité asomando la cabeza y vi que Evans me miraba con orgullo.

- Nunca lo dude , preciosa - le oí que me decía antes de contraerse nuevamente de dolor.

- Resiste Evans, no te dejaré, sea como sea regresaré a por ti - le prometí y él me sonrió.

Me desaté la cuerda, y tras sacar el bastón de mi mochila y recoger los piolets, me aseguré que mi abrigo estuviera bien cerrado para ponerme en marcha.

Abrí un bote de tinte rojo que Evans me obligó a llevar en la mochila y lo vertí marcando lo más que pude el lugar. Sabía que la nieve acabaría cubriendo la marca, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que entre tanto, algún helicóptero o avioneta o lo que sea lo viese.

Me coloqué las gafas, la braga tapando mi boca y el gorro, y pidiéndole a Dios que no me abandonase, comencé a andar poniendo toda la atención para evitar pisar en una mala zona.

Tras varios resbalones, que de verdad me hicieron temer por mi vida nuevamente, y tras sentir que mis pies estaban congelados al igual que mis manos, la ventisca comenzó a ser mayor, provocando que mi visión fuera, además, completamente nula.

Aún así, y luchando contra un viento gélido que abrasaba mi cara , seguí caminando sin saber muy bien hacia dónde me estaba dirigiendo, pero con la esperanza de toparme con los chicos de rescate. La imagen de Evans, la imagen de Carter y sobretodo, la imagen de Edward, me iban dando fuerza para seguír dando un paso más. No podía rendirme, no podía sucumbir al miedo.

Las horas se iban sucediendo, o eso me parecía, ya que el cielo cada vez se hacía más oscuro. Ya era seguro, no lograría llegaría a tiempo al campamento, ni siquiera sabía exactamente a que distancia me encontraba de él. Podría estar a unos kilómetros como a cientos de ellos, podía, incluso, haber estado andando en zis zas… Sólo sabía que mis fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme, no había comido nada en lo que llevaba de día y apenas había bebido un poco de agua, mis piernas ya no me respondían, y supe que no lo lograría.

Ya no podía más, estaba completamente agotada y temblando de frío, y la imagen de Evans allí solo, con las piernas partidas, helándose bajo este frío, me hizo caer de rodillas. Sinceramente, yo no merecía vivir … ya no podía más…

- Lo siento… - grité a la nada -. Siento no haberlo logrado Evans, espero que de verdad me perdones - lloré encogiéndome sobre mis propias rodillas siendo consciente que mi derrota era su muerte segura. Entonces, de nuevo la imagen de Edward se proyectó en mi cabeza - Lo siento mucho mi amor… quizás esto era lo que tenía que pasar. Espero que me perdones Edward…- dije también sintiendo que había faltado a mi palabra de cuidarme, y sabía que esto le causaría aún más dolor, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas -…lo he intentado, perdóname… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

Una última vez miré hacia adelante, quizás con la esperanza de vislumbrar algo que me hiciera reconocer el lugar, cualquier cosas que me diera la pista de cuán lejos estaba de la que podía ser mi salvación y entonces lo vi…

Allá, a lo lejos, un débil destello, que cada vez se iba haciendo más brillante, fue revelando una silueta humana a través de la ventisca.

- Eh… - apenas susurré sintiendo que de nuevo Dios no me abandonaba, aunque ese sonido apenas alertaría a ese hombre…- ¡Ehhh…aquí!- dije con un poco más de voz, haciendo acopio de fuerzas - ¡Estoy aquí!…¡Eh! ¡Aquí!.. Por favor…- grité todo lo que pude tratando de ponerme de pie, algo que me pareció casi imposible pero que finalmente conseguí, y volviendo a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, y sintiendo como el brazo me estallaba de dolor, comencé a hacer aspavientos tratando de llamar la atención de aquella persona que de pronto se había convertido en mi ángel… rezando para que me viese…

...

Pov. Edward.

De nuevo me veía allí, aferrado a la roca que me mantenía seguro mientras su grito me hacía girar a mirarla en el preciso instante en el que comenzaba a caer. Su cuerpo volteó varias veces y luego llegó el impacto. El crujido de hueso llegó a mí provocando que algo se rompiese en mi interior… ¿qué había hecho?… ¿qué había hecho?

Con la destreza que había adquirido tras todos estos años escalando llegué abajo y mi dolor se hizo mayor cuando al retirar el pelo de su cara, no era Ángela, sino Bella... quien yacía inerte totalmente rota entre mis brazos.

- No…No…¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - grité.

Repentinamente me incorporé en el sofá provocando que la botella de whisky que seguramente había quedado en mi pecho, cuando la inconsciencia me sobrevino, cayera al suelo.

Medio aturdido y sintiendo que el corazón se me salía por la boca y gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaba por mi sien, traté de enfocar el lugar donde me encontraba reconociéndolo a los pocos segundos …

Este siempre había sido mi lugar favorito para perderme. Era una antigua cabaña de vigilantes que encontré un año casi perdida en medio del bosque cerca del Lago George, en el parque nacional del monte Rainier, y que había equipado con la mejor de las tecnologías para poder trabajar desde aquí, convirtiéndolo en mi laboratorio personal donde nacían las primeras ideas de mis proyectos.

Aunque jamás volví a subir a aquella magnífica montaña desde que pasó lo de Ángela, permanecer allí, cerca, disfrutando de su vista desde una de las ventanas, me proporcionaba la poca paz que podía conseguir en medio de la mierda en la que se había convertido mi vida.

Y ahora, era cuando más lo necesitaba. Todo había acabado para mí drásticamente. Conocer a Bella había sido lo que me catapultara al mayor de los castigos.

Hasta que ella entró en mi vida, vivía resignado y casi agradecido por no tener que luchar por nada, solo tenía que seguir adelante, sin preocuparme por más nada que ofrecerle tranquilidad y afecto a esa mujer que había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por estar conmigo. No la amaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero era fácil quererla y sabía que jamás amaría a nadie. Mi corazón estaba vacío, y siempre se mantendría así…

Pero entonces esa castaña se cruzó en mi vida y todo se tambaleó. Y aquí estaba ahora, totalmente destrozado por no poder estar con ella, sufriendo como mil muertes cada segundo que pasaba lejos de sus caricias, lejos de ese embriagador olor con el que me envolvía, lejos de la envolvente melodía de su voz, de su risa… lejos de ella.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, Bella era lo que siempre deseé, lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre ansié, y ahora… ahora yo no podía aceptarla.

El tiempo que ella me permitió estar a su lado sería lo único bueno que tendría en mi vida, algo que atesoraría comun un pequeño oasis que egoístamente me permití vivir. Aunque cada vez que ella se entregaba de esa manera tan ferviente a mí, era como si me clavara un cuchillo cada vez más profundo, hiriéndola de paso a ella también sin que se lo mereciera.

Dios, ¿estará bien? ¿Ya la habrá conquistado ese chico?

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y de nuevo mi corazón se encogió sangrante. Te amo tanto….

Ya no era capaz de recordar cuantos días llevaba aquí, una semana …dos…tres… Prácticamente me levanto para beber, y bebo hasta caer de nuevo dormido; sólo así consigo mitigar en lo más mínimo este dolor; y aun así, a veces me obligo a permanecer por unas horas sobrio, sufriéndola, añorándola… como castigo.

Cuanto hubiese deseado conocerla antes, cuando nada de esto había sucedido, pero estaba claro que me destino era ser un desdichado… por siempre.

Los días pasaban, las semanas también, y el dolor cada vez era mayor. ¿Cómo iba hacer para soportar su presencia? Lo había intentado, había vuelto y tuve que clavar mis uñas en mis manos para no abrazarla cuando nos encontramos en aquel ascensor, la necesitaba tanto, la añoraba tanto…

- Cuánto te amo…

Una vez más este inmenso dolor me hizo sollozar. Me sentía tan impotente, tan desgraciado… ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si iba a buscarla? Y si me atrevía a hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Quizás si hablase con Ángela… quizás…

-Que éstas pensado, Edward - me reprendí nuevamente . Ángela no merece eso, no puedes hacerle eso y menos ahora, sus padres esperan que cuides siempre de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!

Me incorporé y di una patada a la botella que empezó a rodar por la habitación. Cómo iba a conseguir sacarla de mi cabeza. Cómo iba a conseguir sacarla de mi corazón…

- Bella…¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

Me estaba regodeando en mi desgracia cuando sentí que el suelo temblaba. Me aferré con fuerza a la mesa mientras el temblor cesaba.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía los temblores aunque no era nada extraordinario, al fin y al cabo esto era un volcán.

Cuándo pensé que ya no volvería a repetirse, una vez más, y esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, la sacudida se repitió. La lámpara que colgaba sobre mi cabeza tintineó en señal. A los pocos segundo paró.

Por instinto anduve a mirar por la ventana de la cual tenía un buena vista del Mt. Rainier en los días despejado y agudizando la vista, podía distinguir cierto movimiento en lo más alto. Sin duda alguna aquel último temblor había originado una avalancha.

Miré aprensivamente hacía el lugar deseando que a nadie le hubiese dado por subir hoy, pero igual, que no les llegara a pillar.

Una vez más la imagen de Bella se proyectó en mi cabeza y mi corazón dio un vuelco solo de imaginar que ella pudiera verse algún día en una situación similar. Todos aquellos que nos hemos dedicado a la escalada y al alpinismo, habíamos sufrido algún que otro percance. Era, principalmente, por lo que no soportaba la idea de que ella subiese a las cumbres y se expusiera a una experiencia así, una experiencia que bien podría ser la última.

- Te cuidado mi niña - susurré con los ojos cerrado deseando con todo mi corazón que Bella jamás se viera en una situación así. Cuando los abrí , volví a fijar la vista al monte. Ahora una enorme nube cubría su cima lo que impedía su visión.

Froté mis ojos, y arrascándome la cabeza me miré. Estaba hecho una porquería. Hasta sentía que olía mal. Parte de ese maldito licor se había derramado sobre mí, seguramente cuando me quedé dormido.

Aunque no tenía otro plan, más que quedarme mirando por la ventana revolcándome en mi propia miseria, decidí darme una ducha. Realmente apestaba.

El agua caliente golpeó cada nudo formado en mi espalda, y por media hora permanecí allí, envuelto en una nube de vapor, apoyando mis manos sobre las baldosas rememorando una y otra vez, las veces que había compartido ducha con ella, lamentando profundamente el tener que empezar a vivir sabiendo que nunca más volvería a sentirme vivo, no si ella no estaba a mi lado…

Cuando salí de la reconfortante ducha, fui a la cocina a prepararme un buen café. Mientras este se terminaba de preparar puse la radio, estaba seguro que ya habría noticias sobre los temblores que una hora antes se había producido.

Me serví el café y tomé un primer sorbo con gusto. Necesitaba este liquido caliente que me despejaba, hoy trataría de ponerme a trabajar. Sólo así conseguiría sacármela de la cabeza.

De pronto, el anuncio de una última hora me hizo prestar atención a la noticia.

"_**Última hora en el Parque Nacional de Mount Rainier. A primera hora de la mañana, una sucesión de temblores ha provocado una gran avalancha en la cima del Monte Rainier. Fuente oficiales confirman que solo un grupo de tres alpinistas se encontraban coronando la cima cuando se produjo el evento y hasta el momento ha sido imposible mantener contacto con ninguno de ellos, temiendo que los tres hayan sido sepultados por la avalancha. De inmediato un equipo de salvamento ha salido en su busqueda con la esperanza de encontrarlos, aunque se espera una fuerte ventisca en las próximas horas que podría dificultar el rescate. Los tres jóvenes, que responden a los nombres de Evans Granet, Carter Dever e Isabella Swan…"**_

La taza que sostenía en la mano cayó al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos cuando el nombre de Bella fue pronunciado por el reportero. Ni siquiera terminé de escuchar la noticia. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser la misma Isabella Swan. Ella apenas… entonces recordé el primer nombre, Evans, el mismo con el que ella entrenaba.

**- **Dios mío…Bella…no puede ser - susurré experimentando el pánico más profundo - Pocas personas pueden contar haber sobrevivido a una avalancha, Dios, Bella…

Desesperado, y deseando que todo fuese una broma más del destino, corrí en busca de mi móvil y llamé a su oficina.

-_ Departamento de Publicidad, despacho de Isabella Swan, al habla Nicole_ - contestó tan profesional como siempre.

- Nicole, soy Edward, pásame con Bella- exigí sin ningún miramiento preso de la ansiedad.

-_ Lo siento Señor Cullen, pero la Señorita Swan no se encuentra_.

- Dime que no fue al monte Rainier, por favor - rogué sin poder evitarlo.

- _Ah…yo…no debería_.

- Nicole, ha habido una avalancha.¡Maldita sea! Hace apenas unas horas unos temblores de tierra han provocado una avalancha, Dios mío, dime que la Isabella Swan que dan por desaparecida no es nuestra Bella..- volví a rogar.

- ¿Qué?…Oh, Dios mío… Edward… Sí….Bella fue de escalada, en teoría vuelve pasado mañana.

- Dios mío, avisa a todos, es ella, ¡maldita sea! , es Bella...- no pude continuar, dejé caer el teléfono de mi manos cuando el nudo atoró mi garganta y amargas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos a la par que de mi pecho brotaba un sollozó profundo - No, no puede ser cierto, mi Bella, no… ella no puede morir… no puede…

Caí de rodillas y me abracé a mi estómago, sentía que se me desgarraba el alma. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía ser posible, no podía ser…

-Tengo que ir allí… - susurré tomando real consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía quedarme esperando de brazos cruzados - Bella, resiste mi amor, yo te encontraré…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ay Dios...que cosita tengo en la garganta, no sé ustedes pero esta última parte la escribí a moco tendido. Joio Edward que me descompone en dos segundos. Y cuánto amo a esta Bella, tan decidida a pesar de sus miedos, tan fuerte a pesar de parecer tan frágil. Si pudiese elegir ser alguien, sin duda querría ser como ella, actuar como ella, con sus errores , con sus aciertos, pero siempre tan luchadora... siempre mirando hacia adelante.

Gracias mis niñas preciosas, espero que os haya gustado y me encantará leer vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Gracias porque seguís ahí apoyándome, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl; **Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia; **Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; MariiitaC . Hale; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole; **marianark**; Minique; **alicebhalecullen**; Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Josaa**; Maff lOvE iN pInK; **andreacgllo**; maru; **Mary de cullen**; espejismo; **Apple19**; Jazmin Li ; **coral . delgado . 3;** Ine Flores M; **Tepha;** lydiacarltonzs; **manligrez**; Mistey17; **lig**; **; **fary03;** dana . zavaleta

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

Y ahora sí, como ya no nos hablaremos hasta el próximo miércoles...¡**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODASSSSSSSS! **Os deseo de corazón que paséis una feliz noche buena en compañía de vuestros seres queridos. Que papa Noel os traiga muchos regalos a las que se hayan portado bien y a las que no...que se los traiga Noel Junior...que vaya como está el tío..ajajjajajajaja En fin, que seáis muy felices... ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Que con algunas ya es nuestra cuarta navidad juntas...¿no? Os amo.

Sed muy felices.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	48. Chapter 48 Sigue conmigo, mi amor

¡Hola, mis loquitas! Feliz Navidad a todas; espero que hayáis pasado una feliz semana, acompañadas de vuestros seres queridos y recibiendo muchos regalos todas aquellas que esperaban a papa Noel. Yo soy más de Reyes asi que...me toca esperar ¬¬

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me ha resultado imposible ponerme con el capí hasta hoy, en estas fechas las reuniones familiares y de amigos absorven casi todo mi tiempo. Así que, yo casi que consideraría el que esté publicando, un verdadero milagro de navidad, que me ha rodeado el día de hoy de manera que pude escribirlo. Eso sí...ocupé casi todo el tiempo en mi trabajo...(Saraes con cara de pilla) mañana me tocará hacer todo lo que dejé pendiente hoy ¬¬

En fin preciosas, que me alegra poder entregaros un capi más y espero que sea de vuestro gusto. Ainss...

Quisiera dedicarle este capi a una persona que quiero mucho, mi cuñada. Ro, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tienes el capí, que por culpa de estar en tu casa todo el 25 me he visto obligada a escribir en el curro ¬¬. Espero que te guste. Bienvenida a mi mundo.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo XLVIII. Sigue conmigo, mi amor.

Cada minuto que pasaba era como una pesada losa que se cernía sobre mí. Mientras me ataviaba con la ropa adecuada y ponía en marchar el quad de última generación que me permitía desplazarme por cualquier terreno dentro de aquel parque, no podía dejar de pensar que ya podía ser demasiado tarde.

Llegué al campamento base Muir en cuatro horas aproximadamente, jamás había puesto a esta máquina tan al límite, pero luchaba contra el reloj. Ya habían pasado más de siete horas desde la maldita avalancha y aunque una parte de mí se negaba a perder la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, otra, la más realista, sabía que a estas alturas, ya todo era demasiado tarde..

El tiempo iba empeorando. Una fuerte ventisca se comenzaba a formar cuando conseguí llegar al campamento donde me abrí camino entre un sin fin de medios de comunicación hasta llegar a los miembros del cuerpo de rescate.

- ¡Eh! No puedes pasar - me dio el alto uno de los agentes encargados de mantener a los curiosos y periodistas lejos del centro de operaciones.

- Tengo que ver al sargento - exigí desesperado.

- Esta es un área restringida, pónganse junto a los demás medios, aquí no se está jugando - me acusó pensando que era un curioso más.

- ¡Maldita sea!- tengo que ver al encargado de la operación. Soy familiar de uno de los desaparecidos, necesito hablar con el encargado - demandé con más desesperación asiéndome con fuerza al abrigo del agente.

Éste me miró con sorpresa, casi molestia al sentir mis manos tomando en puños su abrigo, pero inmediatamente cambió la expresión al oírme.

- ¿Es usted familiar?- preguntó esta vez más condescendiente.

- Sí, contesté con ansiedad. Por favor, llevo horas conduciendo un maldito quad, hasta llegar aquí, necesito saber, necesito encontrarla.

De nuevo sus ojos se fijaron en mí esta vez con una expresión compasiva. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, conocía bien esa expresión, ese agente ya daba por hecho que no los encontrarían con vida.

- Esta bien - dijo apartándose de una improvisada entrada. Siga hasta la tienda, el sargento Smith lo recibirá.

Anduve todo lo rápido que la nieve me permitía hasta llegar a la entrada de la tienda donde un grupo de personas rodeaban una mesa donde había una infinidad de mapas.

- Aún no hay señal, Señor - le informaba uno de los agentes que parecía querer encontrar algún tipo de señal por radio.

-Siga insistiendo. Y pónganse en contacto con el helicóptero, si no han encontrado nada, da la orden de que vuelvan, en apenas una hora será imposible sobrevolar la montaña.

-¡Qué!- exclamé sin poder evitarlo al escuchar esa orden. Si dejaban de buscarla, ya no habría ni la más mínima posibilidad.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué está haciendo aquí? – la severa voz del sargento me reprochó viniendo hacía a mí - Quién le ha permitido entrar - gruñó.

- Soy Edward Cullen y soy…soy…soy familiar de una de las desaparecidas.

Los ojos del sargento se achicaron escrutándome.

-De todas formas, aquí no debe de entrar. Más abajo están dispuestas varias tiendas de información, allí un agente le tendrá informado.

- No pienso moverme de aquí, ¡me ha escuchado!- respondí dando un paso hacia delante dejando claro que no iba a dejarme manejar como uno de los familiares asustados - Quiero saber exactamente lo que han estado haciendo desde que ocurrió la avalancha y cómo pretenden seguir buscando si ha dado la orden de que el helicóptero vuelva.

Una vez más la mirada escrutadora del sargento me molestó, pero a estas alturas sólo quería saber. Dejó escapar un suspiro y la intensidad de su mirada se suavizó.

- ¿Quién es exactamente? - cuestionó y sin vacilar, contesté:

- Isabella Swan… ella… ella es… mi novia.

- Lo siento Señor Cullen, le aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlos - contestó condescendiente.

- Vamos Sargento, no quiera intentar tranquilizarme como si fuera un idiota. He sido alpinista durante muchos años y sé lo que han de estar pasando ahí arriba. ¿Es cierto que no se ha tenido ningún tipo de comunicación? - exigí mirando al agente que se encontraba en la radio.

- No, no lo hemos hecho. Y esta bien, si es lo que quiere, le seré sincero. Sin tan experto es sabrá que las oportunidades de encontrarlos con vida son prácticamente nulas. No sin saber nada de ellos después de tantas horas.

- Cómo es posible … ¿nada? …¿no han estado buscando con los radares..?

- Un equipo sobrevoló la cima una hora después pero apenas conseguimos el rastro de la propia avalancha. Han estado buscando señales a pie durante tres horas, y nada. Sólo hay nieve, nieve y más nieve… No podemos decir con seguridad que hayan sido sepultados, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba de lo contrario tampoco. Lo siento, ya sabe que si han sido sepultados, es imposible que…

-¡No! - grité tirando de mi cabello, incapaz de admitir que eso hubiese ocurrido - Evans era un gran montañero, y ella… ella ….

- Han pasado ya siete horas, Señor Cu..

- Edward, llámeme Edward, por favor - le pedí mirándolo con desconsuelo - por favor, no pueden dejar de buscarlos, no puedo aceptar eso… algo me dice… ella… no - me rompí asiéndome a los brazos del sargento que por un momento me miró con compasión.

- Se avecina una tormenta Edward, sabe que en esas condiciones no puedo ordenar que un equipo se exponga. En cuanto la ventisca pase seguiremos con la búsqueda.

- Entonces ya será demasiado tarde - balbuceé y miré hacia los mapas de la mesa. Me separé del sargento y miré con desesperación todas las rutas posibles.

- Lo siento, pero…

- Yo iré - murmuré mirando con detenimiento cada ruta marcada fijando en mi cabeza lo que haría a continuación - Conozco a Evans, habrá tomado esta ruta y si la avalancha los alcanzó sobre este punto - señalé con el dedo sobre un lugar - igual cambió la bajada. La nieve les habrá obligado a bajar por otro lado.

- Hemos mirado por ahí también Edward. En el supuesto caso que hayan sobrevivido a la avalancha, han podido ser victima de una caída. La nieve en estos casos oculta la ruta de vuelta…

- No importa. Él no la dejaría morir, sé que no lo haría, ellos están vivos y seguramente esperan por nosotros - mi desesperación llegando al limite.

- No puedo autorizar un ascenso en estas condiciones Edward. Es totalmente imposible. Expondría la vida de mis hombres y a estas alturas…

- No me diga eso Señor, es que usted no lo entiende, no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que amo está allí arriba. Y si está herida, y si está perdida…

- Y si está muerta - añadió cruelmente él.

-¡No! - un sollozó brotó involuntariamente de mi garganta - Ella no puede dejarme así, ella no…

- Lo siento, pero habrá que esperar a que pase la tormenta. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

- ¡No! - me negué tajantemente a aceptar esa resolución y miré con desespero a mi alrededor - No lo permitiré - le aseguré y salí fuera siendo seguido por él y otros dos agentes más hacía el lugar dónde había dejado aparcado el quad.

Allí tenía todo preparado, la mochila con todos los útiles necesarios. Nadie me impediría ir en su búsqueda. ¡Nadie!

- ¿Qué cree qué está haciendo? - interrogó.

- Lo que está viendo. Voy a ir a buscarlos.

- Está loco, ¡eso es un suicidio!- increpó.

- Y cree usted que me importa una mierda - le contesté taladrándolo con la mirada - Es mi vida la que está ahí arriba, ¡mi vida! - repetí tomándolo por las solapas de su chaquetón - De verdad piensa que me puede importar una mierda si muero mientras la busco.

- No puedo permitírselo -volvió a increparme.

- Arrésteme cuando regrese si es que lo hago, pero no pienso dejar que pase un minuto más. Si está muerta, con gusto me reuniré con ella en el otro mundo. Y si está viva… al menos no la habré dejado morir por una puta tormenta.

- Tendrá que hacerlo solo - añadió con pesar - No puedo ordenar a mis homb..

- Yo iré con él - Dijo un hombre que aparecía tras el sargento. Sólo me faltó una mirada para reconocerlo, era el mismo hombre que me había sacado con amabilidad de rocódromo.

- Definitivamente se han vuelto locos - dijo el sargento mirando con vehemencia.

- Yo tengo a dos de mis mejores amigos ahí arriba Señor, y si no he intervenido antes es porque no quería entorpecer vuestra labor, pero si van a dejar de buscarlos- esta vez fijó los ojos en mí- yo me uno a él.

Gesticulé un gracias mientras miraba al sargento con aprensión. Sabía que dependíamos de él. Bien podría arrestarnos en este momento aunque bien sabía Dios que eso no impediría que fuera a por Bella.

Durante un minuto el Sargento nos miró con detenimiento y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es una locura, pero no seré yo quien se lo prohíba. Sólo espero que cuando esta tormenta pase no tengamos que recuperar cinco cuerpos.

- Soy Jack, no sé si me recuerda - dijo el hombre que se había ofrecido tendiéndome la mano.

- Claro, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Yo debí estar con ellos..yo…-su voz se rompió.

- Los encontraremos, no pararemos hasta hacerlo - le corté tratando de animarlo.

- Usted la ama - afirmó con comprensión en los ojos.

- Más que a mi vida - contesté y él asintió afirmando el apretón de mano - No perdamos más el tiempo - sugerí.

El volvió a asentir y en menos de veinte minutos los dos comenzábamos nuestra ascensión a la cima. Sabíamos que por delante nos esperaba un largo camino y con un tiempo que cada vez se hacía más duro. Pero en ambos una intención, seguir adelante para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Las primeras dos horas fue relativamente tranquila, a pesar que lo hacíamos a la mayor velocidad posible bajo esas circunstancias, y siempre manteniéndonos en contacto con el campamento base. El propio Sargento permanecía al otro lado guiándonos.

Cuándo habíamos recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto, la ventisca se incrementó haciendo casi imposible que pudiéramos vernos el uno al otro. El viento entorpecía nuestro avance, la nieve que caía incesantemente hacía nula la visión y el frío comenzaba a calar nuestras propias ropas térmicas.

Aunque los dos nos negábamos a admitir nuestros pensamientos, éramos conscientes de que las posibilidades eras mínimas.

- Edward -oí que me llamaba Jack después de cinco hora de caminos. Su respiración al igual que la mía era jadeante.

- Vamos allí - le indiqué a gritos señalando un montículo de piedra que podría resguardarnos mientras descansábamos y tomábamos algo de agua.

- No podemos seguir - dijo nada más dejarse caer en una de las rocas. Yo me incliné dejando caer la mochila para descargar un poco el peso tratando de recobrar el aliento. Me dolían las piernas y los brazos de la fuerza que iba ejerciendo con los bastones. Era como caminar contra un muro, empujando este para ir abriéndonos paso, lo que nos estaba desgastando completamente - Tendremos que esperar a que amaine un poco Edward, acabaremos perdiéndonos en la montaña -Dijo haciendo barrido con la mirada mostrándome su punto - Ahora mismo me costaría encontrar el camino de vuelta -añadió.

Me senté aprovechando para tomar un poco de agua y algo de comida. Realmente estaba exhausto, pero solo un pensamiento permanecía en mi cabeza. Si ella aún seguía con vida, me necesitaba y me necesitaba ya. No podía siquiera pensar en descasar solo de imaginarme por los sufrimientos que pudiera estar pasando, alejando completamente de mi mente la posibilidad de que haya quedado sepultada. Dios… no… no podía siquiera ni pensarlo. El vello se me erizaba con solo imaginarlo. No podría vivir si ella no existiera, simplemente no podía.

- Yo voy a continuar - declaré mirando de nuevo al horizonte - no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, simplemente no puedo Jack.

- De verdad piensas que aún pueden…

- No lo sé pero… no dejaré de buscarla, no lo haré, no volveré sin ella…

- El sargento tenía razón, moriremos aquí - murmuró mirando hacia el frente con impotencia.

Miré al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer, estaba claro que si nos movíamos de ahí acabaríamos congelados. No podía permitir que este hombre también muriese.

- Puede que la única posibilidad que tengan seamos nosotros, Jack. Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, así nos aseguraremos que uno de los dos se mantendrá con vida para seguir con la búsqueda. Pero yo voy a seguir, no tengo nada que perder…

Jack me miró con admiración.

- Bella tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú, Edward. Espero que Dios premie tu insistencia devolviéndotela sana y salva. Yo te cubriré amigo, no os dejaré ahí arriba, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias. No habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ti, jamás olvidaré esto.

- Estaré con la walkie encendido. Háblame por él así tendré una idea de por donde estas. Y si los encuentras…

- Tú asegúrate de que vuelven por nosotros Jack. Sólo asegúrame que si la encuentro con vida, los obligarás a venir a por nosotros.

- No lo dudes amigo -dijo levantándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Tras recuperarme un poco, me puse de nuevo en camino despidiéndome a lo lejos con la mano.

Ahora la inclemencia del tiempo era aún mayor, en pocos minutos había incluso perdido de vista el montículo tras el que se resguardaba Jack, pero poco me importaba ya eso. Solo quería seguir, no sabía que me esperaría, ni que encontraría y si los encontraría, sólo había una fuerza superior que me hacía querer seguir adelante y así lo hice por unos kilómetros más.

El viento era aterrador, la nieve se arremolinaba a mi alrededor impidiéndome caminar, sentía los dedos congelados y cada vez mis esperanzan eran menores.

- ¡Bella!- comencé a gritar desesperado, aún sabiendo que nadie me oíria, pero necesitaba de esa liberación - ¡Bella! - seguí gritando mientras caía una y otra vez enterrado de nieve casi hasta las rodillas, pero no podía parar.

"_-Isabella Swan… Gracias a usted por la invitación..."_

- Bella …- musité sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían al recordar el preciso instante en el que mis ojos se clavaron directamente en los suyos en aquel hotel de Miami, cuando por primera vez esa sonrisa iluminó mi vida. Y como mi corazón saltó emocionado cuando ella aceptó cenar conmigo, lo hermosa e impactante que me resultó verla con ese traje negro, sonrojada. En ese preciso momento odié a todos los que la estaban mirando, aun cuando sería conmigo con quien pasaría la noche.

"_- Oh, Edward…Edward…"_

_-_ Bella…- volví a musitar tragándome mis propias lágrimas mientras la recordaba retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, implorándome para que la hiciese mía. Sintiendo por primera vez lo que era entrar en un hogar… porque es lo que ella se había convertido para mí, en un hogar. La calidez de su interior inundó mis sentidos de un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido. Su estrechez era como un abrazo después de un separación largar. Todo mi cuerpo cobraba vida en cada empuje, a cada gemido que brotaba de su boca, a cada estremecimiento que su cuerpo experimentaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis del orgasmo.

- Dios Bella….no podré vivir sin ti- lloré experimentando el dolor más inmenso - Por favor mi amor, resiste donde quieras que estés, no te vayas Bella, vuelve a mí mi vida - musité levantándome de nuevo para seguir un paso más, incapaz de soportar el dolor.

El viento seguía congelando mi cara, mis lágrimas, pero no mi empeño por encontrarla.

-¡Bella! – volví a gritar desperado.

Fue entonces que vi algo al frente, era como un bulto, y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si fuera a estallarme. Comencé a caminar hacia aquello sin saber siquiera que esperar, aunque mi ansiedad se fue haciendo cada vez mayor a medida que me iba acercando y ese bulto se iba trasformando en la silueta de alguien, alguien que de pronto comenzaba a moverse, tratando de levantarse.

- Dios mío… Bella…- musité ansioso tratando de ir más aprisa cuando vi que esa persona comenzaba a mover los brazos como llamando mi atención… No sabía quién era pero en mi corazón rezaba para que fuera ella…

Seguí luchando contra el viento que parecía querer impedir que llegara allí cuando escuché su voz mietras caía de nuevo...

-¿Bella? - No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era ella…¡Era ella! – corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a ella y cuando estuve a uno metros solté la mochila para ir más ligero y llegué a su lado.

- Bella… Bella..- musité cayendo de rodilla.

- Ed… Edward…- musitó ella mirándome como si hubiese visto a un angel antes de desplomarse entre mis brazos.

- Mi amor, no… no…- sollocé mientra buscaba su pulso entre las capas de ropas que llevaba. Estaba completamente helada. Sus labios de un frío color azulado, su cara quemada por la nieve, las lágrimas de sus ojos congeladas sobre su mejilla – Bella, mírame Bella, Bella …por favor….aguanta amor mío… no puedes dejarme… Bella… Bella…- le pedía sollozante mientras la mecía tratando de que entrara en calor con mi propio cuerpo.

- Edward… eres tú - le oí susurrar desorientada.

- Mantente despierta, cariño, sigue conmigo, mi amor..

- Evans.. tenemos..

- Shhhhs…- siseé tratando que se tranquilizara. Seguí frotando sus brazos intentando que entrara en calor mientras tomaba el Walkie y me ponía en contacto tanto con Jack como con el campamento base.

- ¡La he encontrado! ¡La encontrado!- grité por él. Y comencé a dar las indicaciones de más o menos dónde nos encontrábamos.

La cargué en brazos incapaz de dejarla sobre la nieve y la llevé hasta donde estaba mi mochila. Saqué una botella de agua y comencé a darle de beber. Ella bebía con dificultar, tiritaba de frío y su color cada vez era más amoratado. Estaba perdiendo el color , estaba congelándose, pero yo no iba a permitir que muriera. ¡Maldita sea! No lo iba a permitir.

Saqué otro de mis abrigos y lo puse bajo su cabeza mientras buscaba un lugar donde montar una pequeña tienda campaña. Poco podía hacernos, pero esperaba que nos protegiera lo suficiente hasta que llegara el equipo de salvamento.

Visualicé otro montículo contra cual anclar la tienda y la metí dentro, asegurándome de tenerla completamente entre mis brazos para darle el mayor calor posible. Ella seguía tiritando y en su delirio nombraba una y otra vez a Evans.

- Te…tete..tene..mos….Ev Evans…es…es….estt..esta…

- No te esfuerces, cariño.

- No…- comenzó a llorar...- Ed…Edward…sal…sálva..sálvalo..- me pidió aferrándose con toda sus fuerzas - La…la grie…la grieta…oes…oeste…- indicó y fue cuando entendí lo que trataba de decirme. Ella había dejado a Evans en una grieta. Seguramente habían caído tras la avalancha y dado que solo ella estaba aquí, Evans debía de estar muy mal herido.

- Lo salvaremos - le aseguré besando su frente mientras tomaba de nuevo el walkie y me comunicaba con el equipo de salvamento que después de saber que al menos había una superviviente, decidieron ponerse en marcha aun exponiendo sus propias vidas.

Dos horas más tarde y cuando pensé que la iba a perder ya que había perdido el conocimiento. Los chicos del equipo de rescate llegaron y enseguida se ocuparon de ella. En ese tiempo la tormenta había remitido lo suficiente para que un helicóptero viniera a por nosotros, ya Jack se encontraba en el cuando bajaron por nosotros para trasladar a Bella a un hospital.

- No… no puedo… Evans..- volvió a decir desesperada como si no quisiera irse sin él. Y en cierta forma la entendía -Me salvó la vida… Edward… me salvó la …la vida - volvió a aferrarse a mi abrigo rogándome que la ayudara y en ese momento supe que estaría agradecido a ese hombre de por vida, porque gracias a él mi Bella seguía viva.

- Yo iré a por él - le aseguré y fue cuando ella dejó escapar una suspiro de alivio y me sonrió débilmente, mirándome con los ojos húmedos.

- Gracias por no dejarme..- musitó y tragué en seco al ser consciente de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- Nunca te hubiese dejado… mi amor… nunca -susurré y besé sus labios, unos labios que me respondieron aun cuándo estaban casi congelados.

Según las indicaciones que Bella nos pudo facilitar y tras unas imágenes que el satélite había captado unas horas antes de una marca roja inusual en la nieve, pudimos dar con el paradero exacto de Evans y la imagen que nos encontramos fue atroz. El equipo de rescate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano hasta conseguir llegar hasta él, con la alegría de encontrarlo, inconsciente y con altos signos de hipotermia, pero vivo. No tuvimos la misma suerte con el otro joven que se encontraba unos metros más abajo y que había perdido la vida en el acto.

Por unos momentos imaginé todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado Bella para llegar hasta donde había llegado, incluso lo que tendría que sobrecargar ahora tras la muerte de ese compañero. Sólo esperaba y deseaba que al menos Evans consiguiera salir adelante, ya que sabía que Bella no se perdonaría en la vida si moría.

Los dos supervivientes fueron trasladados en sendos helicópteros al hospital Central en Seattle, donde fueron atendidos de inmediato. Bella fue trasladada a planta tras pasar por un exhaustivo examen médico que diagnosticó un caso leve de hipotermia y deshidratación, y después de haber recibido al menos veinte punto de sutura en la herida de su brazo por el que había perdido bastante sangre. Aun no entendían cómo pudo escalar ella misma la pared de la grieta hasta salir con una herida así, aunque supongo que en momentos como ese, en el que no solo tu vida sino la de tus propios compañero están en juegos, el dolor pasa a otro plano.

Evans tuvo que ser operado de inmediato de varias fracturas importantes en sus piernas, afortunadamente su columna seguía intacta, que era lo que más se temía, y esperaban que con el tiempo pudiera recuperar completamente la movilidad de las piernas. No obstante su hipotermia y deshidratación era más grave que la de Bella y por esa causa fue ingresado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde permanecía totalmente sedado.

- Dios mío, dónde está …dónde está Bella -oí la voz alarmada y desesperada de mi madre que irrumpió en la sala de espera de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.

- ¿Mamá? - llamé su atención ya que aún no se había fijado en mí.

- Dios mío, Edward - dijo corriendo hasta a mí - Cómo estás y cómo está ella, y cómo ha sucedido todo, Dios mío, ¿está bien, Bella está bien?…¿tú estás bien, estás herido…?- comenzó a interrogar presa de la tensión.

- Tranquila mamá… mamá..- tuve que abrazarla para que se tranquilizarse. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así - balbuceaba agarrando fuertemente mi camisa-. Desde que Nicole avisó de la tragedia he tratado de ponerme en contacto contigo, cómo no nos llamaste Edward - comenzó a reprocharme -, cómo no piensas nunca en cómo me siento cuando te alejas, lo mucho que temo que te ocurra algo, maldita sea Edward, no vuelvas a desaparecer así, no lo vuelvas hacer - siguió llorando totalmente rota.

- Lo siento mamá..lo siento - le contesté abrazándola con fuerza, odiándome a mí mismo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir soportando la ausencia de Bella ante ellos. No tras la discusión que tuvimos después de la presentación en Nueva York...

"_- Si no quiere saber nada de nosotros es por tu culpa, te tuviste que acostar con ella. Tuviste que usarla como a todas esas zorras con las que engañas a tu prometida…_

_- ¡Déjame en paz!- le grité mientras ella seguía reprochándome entre lágrimas._

_- Cómo has podido hacerle eso…¿ah? Ahora lo entiendo todo… Cómo has sido capaz de aprovecharte de ella así, ella no merece que la trates como a una cualquiera, estás prometido, maldita sea Edward, no puedes tratar a la gente como si fueran cosas.._

_- ¡Tú no sabes nada!…¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que me está pasando…!_

_- No le hables así a tu madre, muchacho._

_- Es Bella…es nuestra Bella… cómo has podido..- siguió reprochándome desconsolada._

_- No me he aprovechado, es que no lo entiendes, yo..la amo… ¡la amo con toda mi alma! - grité finalmente dejándolos a los dos estupefactos._

_- Qué…- musitó entre lágrimas - Pero ….tú… Ángela... _

_- Sí, ¡maldita sea! Ángela es la razón por la que no puedo amarla como ella se merece, nunca lo entenderías, jamás me entenderías - les dije antes de subir de tres en tres los escalones hasta llegar a mi habitación, preparar una bolsa de viaje, y salir pitando dejándolos a los dos rogándome que no me fuera…"_

Finalmente ella comenzó a tranquilizarse y se separó para fijar sus ojos color miel en los míos.

- ¿De verdad qué estas bien? - sus manos acariciaron las marcas de abrasión que tenía en la mejilla.

- Estoy bien mamá, solo algo cansado.

- Y Bella…ya sabes cómo está Bella - preguntó, de nuevo con la preocupación en su rostro.

- Afortunadamente está bien. Se está recuperando de su estado de hipotermia y de su deshidratación, supongo que en unos días estará restablecida - le informé y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo - esa pequeña es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en la vida... Creí que la había perdido - susurré sin poder evitando sintiendo como de nuevo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -, por unas horas pensé que todo había acabado, que ella…que ella - el cúmulo de saliva me impedió seguir hablando.

- Pero no lo hizo, ella siguió ahí, Edward…¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - preguntó y realmente no entendí a que se refería -. No puedes seguir como hasta ahora Edward, tú mismo has experimentado lo que es perderla, ¿en verdad serás capaz de vivir sin ella?

- No sé cómo lo voy hacer, mamá… pero ya no puedo más -dije cansado.

- Tienes que ser sincero con Ángela, hijo, ella tampoco merece que la trates así. Sé que una parte de ti se siente responsable de lo que pasó, pero eso no es motivo para que os condenéis de esa manera. ¿Acaso piensas que ella es feliz?

- No lo sé… no lo sé - dije pasando mis manos por el pelo desesperadamente.

- No lo es, hijo, sé que has tratado de hacer lo que has creído mejor, pero esa no era la solución. Ángela tiene derecho a conocer a alguien que realmente la ame Edward, puede que no lo entienda al principio, pero cuando conozca a la persona adecuada…

- Y si no llega esa persona, y si por el hecho de que esté inválida nadie se acerca a ella, yo me siento responsable de ella mamá, no quiero que siga sufriendo, no quiero que se sienta sola…

- Y crees que no lo está. Crees que hablar con ella por teléfono es no dejarla sola. Has desaparecido, como tantas otras veces has hecho. Qué crees que siente ella cuando eso ocurre.

- Yo…

- Es hora de que asumas lo que pasó Edward, y que ella también lo asuma, tenéis que recuperar vuestras vidas, o acabaréis odiándose mutuamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón… solo que… no sé si me atreva a hacerlo.

- Hazlo, no lo pienses, y si lo haces, piensa en como te has sentido mientras creías en la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera estar muerta. Vuelve a sentir lo que sentiste mientras la buscaba y aférrate a eso para que te de fuerzas para hacer lo correcto, hijo… Ahora voy a pasar a ver a Bella, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

- Gracias mamá - susurré y ella de nuevo me abrazó.

- Vuelve conmigo, mi pequeño. Quiero recuperar a mí hijo, Edward, y quiero que seas feliz- Yo asentí y la dejé marchar al interior de la habitación.

Sabía que uno tras otro acabarían llegando ya que había avisado a Nicole que la habíamos encontrado para que se lo comunicase a todos. No me sentía con ganas de estar contando la historia en cada llamada. Y aún me encontraba sin ánimos de enfrentar el porque salí como loco en busca de ella… obviamente mis sentimientos hacía Bella habían quedado totalmente expuestos tras mi actuación.

Me froté los ojos, me sentía realmente cansado así que decidí ir casa a tomar una ducha y cambiarme para volver la hospital. Quizás tendría suerte y para cuando regresase ya habrían pasado todos.

Le mandé un mensaje a mi madre avisándole de mis planes y ella me aseguró que se quedaría con Bella hasta que regresase para que pudiera descansar. Y eso hice, me di una reconfortante ducha y después de vestirme me dejé caer por un rato sobre la cama. Aunque todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento comenzó a proyectarse en mi cabeza provocando que nuevamente me sintiera ansioso y aterrado por el simple hecho de poder haberla perdido.

Un par de horas más tarde regresé al hospital incapaz de estar lejos de ella por más tiempo. Mamá había avisado que ya todos habían pasado a visitarla y que me dejarían tranquilo. Le agradecí, ella siempre un paso por delante de mí.

Llegué a la habitación y me quedé por unos minutos mirándola. Detallando cada arañazo, cada quemadura, la sequedad de sus labios que ya estaban recuperado su color. Aún permanecía dormida, conectada a un suero que la mantenía hidratada. Podía ver la venda que cubría su brazo.

- Qué asustada habrás estado - musité tomando su mano, pasando una y otra vez mi pulgar sobre ella -pero que valiente has sido - de nuevo mis ojos se humedecieron y no pude evitar apretar suavemente su mano - No sé que hubiese hecho si te hubiera perdido Bella - susurré tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta - No imagino ya vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. No vuelvas a hacerme esto mi amor, nunca lo vuelvas hacer - le rogué inclinándome sobre ella apoyando mi frente en la suya - Lo único que me daba fuerzas para continuar hacía adelante era encontrarte. No quería volver sin ti, Bella, no soportaba la idea de volver sin ti. Gracias por luchar hasta el último momento mi vida. Gracias por volver a mí - Me separé lo suficiente para besar su frente para luego besar una vez más sus inertes labios, unos labios que cada vez eran más cálidos y sonrosados.

-Edward…- De pronto esa voz me hizo separarme de Bella y mirar hacía la puerta de la habitación para encontrarme a Ángela que me miraba con los ojos humedecidos. Por un instante cerré los ojos al haber sido tan descuidado y que ella presenciara una escena así.

- Angie…- musité y la miré como el mierda que realmente me sentía. Incapaz de negar por más tiempo lo que sentía por la mujer que yacía dormida en la cama.

- Tú... tú y…- su labio tembló y eso me desarmó por completo. Odiaba verla así, tan vulnerable. Y por un segundo mi determinación flaqueó.

- Edward… Ed… Edward…- de pronto Bella comenzó a balbucear mi nombre y de nuevo estaba ahí, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ella, no podía, la amaba demasiado.

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios y acaricié de nuevo su mejilla, luego me volví y encaré a Ángela que permanecía inmóvil, sin dejar de mirarnos, a la entrada de la habitación.

- Tenemos que hablar Angie…- le pedí y ella, tras fruncir el ceño, con una mueca que claramente describía su temor, asintió…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss...se salvó. Awwwwww y... ¡Va a hablar con ella! AWWWWW...¿Será que al fin se libre de ese compromiso? (saraes moridéndose el labio con emoción)

Gracias mis niñas preciosas, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias también por todos vuestros rr y pm, siento no haber tenido lugar para contestarlos aunque os puedo asegurar,que en verdad, es por vuestro entusiamo, por vuestras ansias de seguir leyendo, que no descanso hasta tenerlo escrito, no sabéis lo que significáis para mí. Y no dudéis de que haré lo imposible para no fallaros. Os adoro y espero de corazón que no os decepcione.

Gracias porque seguís ahí apoyándome, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen; **Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute; **Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;** beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison; **Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9 **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic; **alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16; **Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea; **marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55; **kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl; **Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia; **Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; MariiitaC . Hale; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole; **marianark**; Minique; **alicebhalecullen**; Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Josaa**; Maff lOvE iN pInK; **andreacgllo**; maru; **Mary de cullen**; espejismo; **Apple19**; Jazmin Li ; **coral . delgado . 3;** Ine Flores M; **Tepha;** lydiacarltonzs; **manligrez**; Mistey17; **lig**; **; **fary03;** dana . zavaleta; **tynyami**; nait; **Aime Cullen**; Angy Manse Cullen; **Denissevel**; AnnieDreams; **Floorchiii**; joselinamadera; **panicxlove**; lydia . carlton . zs; **PALAS**; bluesweet; **Lucerito11**

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

Y ahora sí, como ya no nos hablaremos hasta el próximo miércoles...¡**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODASSSSSSSS! **Os deseo de corazón que paséis una feliz noche vieja en compañía de vuestros seres queridos. Y no se me atraganten con las uvas, las quiero aquí el miércoles...eh...jajajjajaja Me hace muy feliz recibir un año más junto a vosotras. Gracias por seguir a mi lado un año más... ¡**HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Os amo.

Sed muy felices.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	49. Chapter 49 Soy yo

¡Hola, mis niñas! ¡FELIZ 2013 A TODAS! Awwwww, me parece mentira que otro año más esté escribiendo estas notas. Mil gracias por estar conmigo un año más, y hoy, muy especialmente, quisiera agradeceros por todo vuestro afecto, por todas esas palabras de ánimo y cariño y por vuestro reconocimiento. Hace apenas 24 horas que me enteré que había sido nombrada o nominada a autora del año en la página Memes ff . net , y os aseguro que aún no consigo acostumbrarme a estas cosas. Todos los años me sorprendéis y eso, mis queridas amigas, es gracias a vuestro reconocimiento, a vuestro aprecio. ¿Y aún alguien puede cuestionarme por qué me estreso tanto para cumplir con mi calendario de actualización? Pues ahí está la respuesta. Por que es la manera que tengo de agradeceros tanto como me dais. Porque el que améis mis historias tanto como yo las amo, no tiene precio. Gracias, gracias...no sabéis lo que me hacéis sentir al disfrutar esta historia tanto como yo.

Y ya no me enrollo más, solo pediros de nuevo disculpas por no poder contestaros. Ojalá pudiera agradeceros personalmente a cada una, pero por suerte o por desgracia mi tiempo cada vez es menor y lo dedico casi en su totalidad al capitulo. Lo siento de veras. No dudéis que cada rr me llega al corazón. Os adoro. AWW

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo que espero que os guste, creo que muchas esperaban que llegara este momento, espero no decepcionaros.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo IL. Soy yo.

Apreté la mano de Bella antes de dejarla y seguí a Ángela que ya había tomado camino. La seguí en silencio, aprovechando cada segundo que me ofrecía para pensar que le iba a decir, cómo se lo iba a decir; y mientras veía como esa silla se deslizaba delante de mí, el corazón me golpeaba con fuerza; y una voz, esa maldita voz que todos estos años me recordaba lo que por mi falta de valentía había ocurrido, volvía con su cometido.

_Mírala, mira cómo rueda su silla, mira como has segado su vida, cómo te atreves a abandonarla así, cómo puedes abandonarla así…_

Cerré los puños y los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar esa maldita voz, esa atormentadora voz que me culpaba cada maldito día de mi existencia desde aquel fatídico día.

"…_no lo pienses, y si lo haces, piensa en como te has sentido mientras creías en la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera estar muerta_…"

Esta vez fue la dulce voz de mi madre quién irrumpió en mi mente.

Bella... Pensé justo en los minutos antes de encontrarla, cuando la desesperación misma me hizo recordarla desde que la vi por primera vez, desde que supe que me había enamorado de ella sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba a cada paso y esa maldita ventisca hacía, cada vez, más remota la posibilidad de encontrarla.

De pronto Ángela se paro frente a una sala. En un principio me extraño, una cruz colgaba justo encima de la puerta de entrada, era la capilla.

Por un minuto me quedé parado, viendo como ella se adentraba y llegaba hasta casi el altar. Finalmente decidí entrar, lentamente, fijándome en cada uno de los bancos que iba dejando a mi camino y me pare junto a ella.

Ella miraba hacia el Cristo que presidía la mesa sobre una cruz, sin decir nada. Podía ver de soslayo como su labio temblaba y sus manos se retorcían.

Dolía verla así, odié verla así, me sentí el ser mas miserable de la tierra.

Entonces fijé mi vista en el propio Cristo, enfocando mis ojos en cada detalle de esa talla, y me conmovió el dolor que representaba su expresión, las gotas de sangre que brotaba de las púas de esa corona de espina que atravesaba su pensamiento, de sus manos y sus pies clavados, de su herida en el costado. Y por un momento, un extraño momento, sentí que ese Cristo me miraba, me miraba con unos ojos colmados de amor, colmados de esperanza, colmados de perdón….de perdón, él murió por todos nuestros pecados, por todas nuestras faltas, ¿acaso eso es lo que me quería decir? ¿Qué no debería seguir cargado con esta falta porque ya él la cargó?

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y sentí como una lágrima rodaba por mis mejillas.

- Así que es ella - la voz de Ángela me hizo girar la cara -. Debí haberlo sospechado, todas esas señales, vuestra manera de molestaros mutuamente. ¿Así es cómo tratabais de desviar la atención? - acusó. Pero aunque no era cierto, no tal como lo estaba diciendo, me sentía incapaz de hablar - ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis engañándome? - sentí que su voz se quebraba y me volví a sentir un mierda.

- Angie..

- ¡No! No quiero que trates de consolarme - dijo girándose y encarándome por primera vez - ¿También con ella? - susurró en reproche y una lágrima comenzó a rodar sus mejillas. Apreté de nuevo los puños, no quería verla así; por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso.

- Lo siento - fue lo único que conseguir decir - Lo siento mucho.

Me dejé caer cansado en el banco y, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, me tapé la cara.

- Yo no quise que pasara Angie, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho…- apenas pude decir con un hilo de voz.

- ¿La amas? - Su pregunta hizo que separara mis manos de la cara y la mirase. Ella se había movido y ahora estaba justo frente a mí. No pude evitar tomar sus manos. Necesitaba tener ese contacto, no entendía por qué, pero lo necesitaba.

- Sí - susurré y comencé a frotar mis pulgares por sus manos - No sé cómo pudo ocurrir, jamás pensé que pudiera enamorarme de alguien…- decidí ser sincero.

- Fue cuando le pedí que te acompañara, ¿verdad? Que estúpida fui…

- No - contesté negando, incluso con la cabeza - Conocí a Bella unos meses antes, por casualidad, en el viaje que hice a Miami - le aclaré.

- Claro, tus famosos viajes - dijo con dolor -. Entonces…¿te siguió? - su acusación me hizo fruncir el ceño. Y volví a recordar como por un tiempo fue lo que creí; que idiota había sido por tratarla como la trate. Bella había demostrado con creces el motivo por el cuál Aro la contrató.

- Es curioso… - sonreí tristemente- por un tiempo fue lo que pensé - ella, al igual que yo, frunció el ceño - pero no Angie, Bella llegó a "Twiligh Corporation" por mérito propio. Es una gran publicista, ya sabes que a tu tío le gusta rodearse de lo mejor en cada campo- ella asintió, un poco apenada-fue totalmente fortuito.

- Fue por eso que la trataste así al principio…

Yo asentí.

- No tengo excusas, Angie -dije apretando de nuevo sus manos - pero si sirve de algo, te aseguro que tanto Bella cómo yo luchamos por no estar juntos - le confesé - Pero no podía evitar lo que ella me hacía sentir, yo… luchaba cada día por no acercarme a ella, por alejarme, por no dejarme llevar por el deseo que sentía de acariciarla, de… de besarla… yo… nosotros…

- Pensé que ella era mi amiga - musitó entristecida.

- No la culpes a ella Angie, Bella se ha resistido a todo esto, pero... - cerré los ojos con fuerzas -... yo la amo, la amo con toda mi alma, no sé ni cómo ni por qué sucedió, sólo sé que me quema las entrañas cada día que paso lejos de ella, que por más que los dos hemos tratado de alejarnos, cada vez que volvemos a vernos no podemos evitar sentir lo que sentimos… yo… yo la creí muerta - confesé y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaba a correr por mis mejillas - Cuándo oí la noticia que informaba de su desaparición, creí morirme Angie… jamás he pasado tanto miedo, yo… yo… si no la hubiese encontrado, no hubiese tenido fuerzas para volver de allí…

- Edward… - susurró aterrada llevándose una temblorosa mano a su boca.

- Sí Angie, es así como la amo, no encuentro sentido a mi vida sin ella, Bella… Bella es la luz de mis ojos, es la frescura en mi vida, incluso la locura; es la pasión, es la confianza, es el motor; jamás me he sentido tan vivo como cuando he estado con ella. Siento que tengas que escuchar esto, Angie, lo siento con toda mi alma, pero no puedo seguir negando esto.

- Te he hecho mucho daño, ¿verdad? - dijo de pronto y eso me hizo enfocar de nuevo sus ojos - Yo también lo siento Edward, siento haberte obligado a estar conmigo…

- No…- traté de cortarla, no quería que se culpara, pero ella paró mi voz con su mano.

- No Edward, déjame expiar mi propia culpa - susurró rogándome con los ojos - Nunca debí seguirte a esa acampada, nunca debí forzarte a que me llevaras. Todos estos años me he engañado a mí misma tratando de ver en ti al culpable, porque yo te amaba, te amaba como jamás he amado a nadie.

- Angie…

- Por eso no podía dejarte ir, por eso quería otra oportunidad, de verdad que pensé que podría ser esa persona que llenara de calor tu corazón, pero… pero estaba claro que estaba equivocada, y Dios me lo hizo ver de la peor de las formas - se soltó de mis manos y agarró con fuerza los hierros de su silla - Siento haberte culpado todos estos años Edward, siento no haberte sacado de tus remordimientos, debí haberte liberado hace mucho tiempo, pero entonces mi rencor por verme sobre estas ruedas pudo conmigo.

- No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé Angie, todo estos años me sentía en paz cuidando de ti.

- Lo sé - dijo esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Y siento que te hayas enterado que te he sido infiel - me avergoncé.

- Lo sé hace mucho tiempo - mi ceño se frunció ante esa declaración.

- ¿Qué? - musité…

- ¿Acaso crees qué no sé de las demás? Irina fue muy elocuente en su momento - Sentí como la bilis llegaba a mi garganta.¡Maldita mujer!

- Angie…- Dios, todos estos años creyendo que ella era ajena. Sentí como otro mazazo en el estómago. ¿Es qué nunca había hecho nada bien?

- Supongo que yo misma creía que lo merecía, por eso no te acusé. No te lo voy a negar, fue muy doloroso, pero cuando vi que ella no importó nada para ti, pensé… no, no pensé, supe que fuera lo que fuese que sintieras por mí era mas fuerte que lo que sentías por esas mujeres.

- Ellas nunca fueron nada en mi vida, Angie, solo momentos de debilidad.

- Pero con Bella fue diferente… - Mis ojos volvieron a los de ellas de nuevo. Aún no creía que estuviéramos hablando de esto. Simplemente asentí.

- No creo que pueda seguir sin ella - le confesé clavando mi vista en ella para que viera mi dolor - Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

- Supongo que ya es hora de que afronte mi realidad - susurró ella y de nuevo me hizo fruncir el ceño -. No me mires así - dijo llevando una de sus suaves manos a mi mejilla, no pude evitar descansarla en ella, buscando su caricia - Dime al menos que me has querido alguna vez - su labio tembló.

- Cuándo te conocí, me hiciste creer en que sí tendría la posibilidad de sentir amor, Angie, yo hasta entonces jamás me había fijado en una mujer porque…- me callé, no quería cagarla más.

- Por la niña…- de nuevo mis ojos se achicaron.

- Cómo sabes…

- Nely, ella me dejó bien claro el porque tú me habías elegido entre todas las chicas.

- Angie..

- No, Edward, esta bien, es incluso halagador pensar que pude inspirarte algo de esperanza.

- Me has preguntado si te quise, y sí lo hice, y lo hago, te quiero mucho Angie, y daría lo que fuera por volver a atrás y borrar todo lo que pasó.

- Lo sé - volvió a acariciarme -. Dentro de lo que cabe, has sido un buen novio- dijo y me sonrió. Yo le sonreí tristemente de vuelta.

- Nunca voy a dejar de cuidar de ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? - le aseguré.

- Lo sé.

- Si me pidieras que no lo dejáramos… no lo haría… te hice una promesa - también le aseguré.

- No Edward, no más promesas sin sentido, no puedo seguir reteniéndote a mi lado sabiendo que sufres por amar a otra mujer.

Mis ojos bajaron apenados.

- Y ella…¿te ama? - preguntó y eso me hizo tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Sí - contesté apenas con un hilo de voz - aunque hace tiempo que me pidió que me alejara de ella. Le he hecho mucho daño Angie, sé que la he cagado mucho con ella, ella… ella me lo dio todo, me lo daba todo, pero yo no podía corresponderle de la misma forma, aunque me destrozara, aunque era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

- Lo siento Edward, una vez yo también te hice una promesa, cuando no me abandonaste por Irina, cuándo volviste a mí, me prometí protegerte de esas mujeres, pero si algún día encontrabas a la mujer de tu vida, yo me apartaría.

- Angie…

- Era lo justo, ¿no crees? - me sonrió con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - pregunté realmente preocupado.

- Lo primero de todo, hablar con mis padres, ya es hora de acabar con esta locura.

- Yo iré contigo.

- No… no…

-No hay discusión Angie, no te dejaré afrontar esto sola, además me corresponde a mí ya que soy el que está rompiendo el compromiso.

- No es necesario Edward, ya has hecho suficiente.

- No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas hacer, ya sea viajar con ellos, quedarte aquí, lo que sea, siempre estaré aquí contigo Angie, eso no lo cambiará nadie, espero que no dudes que siempre serás alguien importante para mí.

- Oh, Edward - dijo con los ojos cristalinos y yo me incliné para abrazarla.

- Siento no haber sido ese novio perfecto Angie, eres una gran mujer, sé que alguien algún día verá eso en ti y encontrarás al hombre que en verdad te haga feliz. Porque tu mereces tanto o más que yo ser feliz. Te quiero, no lo dudes nunca - le susurré mientras la abrazaba sintiendo como el nudo volvía a formarse en mi garganta - Iremos juntos, no te dejaré ir sola.

- Gracias Edward, gracias por todo estos años de compañía, de seguridad, de amistad. Gracias por todo lo que has sacrificado por mí. Y te deseo de corazón que seas feliz con Bella, ellas es una gran mujer. Ahora entiendo su resistencia a verme, seguramente se sentía culpable, cuando la culpable siempre fui yo...

- Gracias, Angie.

Por un largo tiempo permanecimos abrazados hasta que al fin nos miramos y creo que por primera vez me sentí libre. Ahora no sentía esa carga sobre mis hombros y aún me sentía más feliz por saber que ella lo había entendido y aceptado sin reproches.

No sabía como iba a resultar las cosas a partir de ahora, por supuesto que hablaría con Bella, pero lo haría después de terminar definitivamente con todo. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño con mi terquedad, con mi culpabilidad, no quería que ella siguiese dudando de mí, o la hiciera sentir culpable por dejar a Ángela. Esta vez haría las cosas bien, iría con ella cuando realmente pudiera ofrecerle todo de mí, mi amor… mi vida… incluso mi apellido… Sentí que mi corazón brincaba de dicha solo de imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, le había hecho demasiado daño y sabía que ella no me aceptaría así como así, está claro que debía de reconquistarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, como Dios manda; y empezaría ahora mismo con mi plan de reconquista.

Sonreí a la dependienta cuando firmé el pago.

- No lo olvide, señorita, una cada día -le recordé y la dependienta sonrió asintiéndome mirándome emocionada.

- Así será Señor, su novia debe sentirse la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.

- Se equivoca, el afortunado aquí soy yo - le contesté y le sonreí antes de girarme y salir del establecimiento…

…

Pov. Bella.

Desperté sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En un principio no sabía dónde estaba, la habitación era desconocida para mí, pero a los pocos segundo fui tomando consciencia y entendí que me hallaba en una habitación de hospital.

La luz era tenue, y había un silencio perturbador. Un fuerte olor a desinfectante y a medicina me hizo arrugar la nariz.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba sola, y en cierta manera lo agradecí. ¿A quién iba a esperar?

De pronto todo lo ocurrido comenzó a proyectarse en mi cabeza y no pude evitar extrañar a Edward, para luego sentir una gran preocupación por saber que había pasado con Evans. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría salvado?

- Oh, Carter - un sollozo brotó de mi garganta al recordar a mi joven amigo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de ellos. Nunca debimos subir, tuvimos que haber tomado el malestar de Gina como una señal para no hacerlo.

Mi mano se hizo un puño de impotencia y sentí el pinchazo en el bazo, lo que me hizo mirarlo. Tenía todo el brazo vendado con la sombra de un rastro de sangre.

Traté de tranquilizarme, no tenía sentido que me diera un ataque de ansiedad. Lo último que recordaba era a Edward asegurándome que salvaría a Evans y sólo quería saber qué había pasado.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y él apareció, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a bombear fervientemente.

- Bella… - mi nombre sonó en un susurró de sus labios al clavar su vista en la mía.

- Edward…- musité y de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

- Mi amor - musitó y corrió a mi lado y me abrazó. Decir que en ese preciso instante sentí que el alma volvía a mí, sería quedarme corta. Toda la tensión y el miedo me sobrevino al sentir la protección de sus brazos, la envolvente fragancia de su olor - Ya todo pasó… - susurró besando mi cabeza, apretándome con fuerza entre sus brazos - Ya estoy aquí.

- Lo siento - conseguí decir entre lágrimas - Lo siento mucho…

- Shhhsss - me hizo callar - Estás bien, estás aquí, ya pasó todo.

- Creí que moriría allí arriba Edward, yo… creí que moriría…

- Tranquilízate, por favor, esto no te hace bien..

- Es que… yo… la nieve me cubrió - de nuevo mis ojos se aguaron y una opresión hizo que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado - Yo… fui sepultada, yo… OH, Edward, creí que iba a morir - lloré desesperada, aterrada.

- Ya, ya no recuerdes eso mi amor, ya estás a salvo.

- Y luego, luego… todo cayó a nuestros pies, yo… caímos… Evans…- lo miré desesperada - Dime que Evans se salvó - le pedí - Edward - lloré - dime que llegaste a tiempo, por favor, dime que lo salvaste - Dios mío, sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar de angustia, no soportaría saber que él no lo consiguió. Dios mío, que lo haya conseguido.

- Evans está a salvo Bella - sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba al oírlo experimentando un alivio inmediato -, aún permanece en la UCI, le tuvieron que operar de inmediato, pero creen que en unos meses podrá volver a caminar.

- Gracias, Dios mío - musité llorando descontroladamente - Gracias Edward… Gracias -le decía mirándolo entre una cortina de lágrimas.

- Evans te debe la vida a ti, Bella. Si tú no hubieses subido, si no hubieses marcado… si no hubieses caminado hasta donde lo hiciste, quizás hubiese sido demasiado tarde…

- Oh, Edward - lloré de nuevo al escucharlo, recordando como dolía el brazo mientras subía esa maldita pared, el frío que sentía en mis pies en mis dedos, en mi cara, de como me dolían las piernas y sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban y el miedo de que todo iba a acabar para nosotros…

- Ya todo paso Bella, ahora debes concentrarte en recuperarte, para que puedas volver a casa.

"_A casa" _pensé y eso me hizo mirarlo con dolor. A qué casa se refería. ¿A mi solitario apartamento donde cada rincón guarda un recuerdo de él?

Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba. Cómo me decía eso. Me removí y logré separarme de él. Edward me miró extrañado pero me dio espacio, permaneció en silencio.

-Creo que no deberías de estar aquí - conseguí decir tragando el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta - Alguien puede entrar y encontrarte - dije sintiéndome un poco ansiosa.

- Bella…

- No, Edward… yo… Sé que te debo la vida y …jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. Pero ya todo estaba hablado. No creo que sea adecuado que vengas a visitarme.

- Bella… por favor…

- Shhhh..- puse un dedo en sus labios y le sonreí - Todo estará bien Edward, en verdad ahora prefiero estar sola - le mentí. Claro que no quería estar sola, pero tampoco podía seguir alimentando un imposible. Ya no. Incluso la muerte de Carter hubiese sido en vano si ahora cedía así como así a lo que trataba de superar.

- Sé que no estás siendo sincera, pero lo entiendo Bella, me lo merezco, y te juro que ganaré mi lugar junto a ti de nuevo- Yo le miré extrañada, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

- Ahora que veo que estás mejor, me marcharé. No tardarán en llegar los chicos, incluso mi madre - me advirtió.

- Qué…- musité sintiéndome de nuevo ansiosa. No estaba muy segura de querer lidiar con familiares ahora.

- Tranquila, mamá ha estado cuidando de ti mientras yo no estaba…

- Qué..- volví a musitar realmente apenada.

- Siento que por mi culpa te alejaras de ellos Bella, ojala pronto podáis volver a ser lo que fuisteis.

Yo le miré sintiendo como volvían a agolparse las lágrimas en mis ojos. Realmente los extrañaba, a Esme la que más, pero me sentía avergonzada, no sabría que decirle.

Edward de pronto volvió a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y dejó un suave beso en mi frente que me hizo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la delicada tibieza de sus labios, y deseando desesperadamente que buscaran los míos, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto.

Mi corazón latió alocado cuando se separó y sus verdes ojos, que ahora me miraban con un brillo especial, se clavaba en los míos antes de mirar mis labios.

Dios, a pesar que le había pedido que se marchara, una parte de mí quería que me besara. Y mi corazón se puso en mi garganta cuando vi que él se acercaba hasta topar sus labios con la comisura de los míos; lo amé y odié con la misma intensidad. Odiaba lo vulnerable que me hacía sentir, lo necesitada que me hacia sentir y amaba al mismo tiempo como erizaba mi piel, como despertaba cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, como me hacía estremecerme como si fuera el verdadero dueño de todas mis emociones.

- Pronto, Bella, te juro que será pronto. Te amo..- me susurró y besándome de nuevo en la frente acabó marchándose dejándome más confundida que nunca.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas, sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío volver a aparecer en mi corazón. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil. Y las palabras de Ángela no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza. Yo era la intrusa aquí, la que nunca debió poner sus ojos en él. Y aunque cualquier caricia, cualquier beso, cualquier palabra, me hacía arder mi corazón de amor, debía ser fuerte. Aunque estaba claro que no podría seguir aquí…

Mientras me tragaba mis propias lágrimas, desconsolada por lo injusta que la vida estaba siendo conmigo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró trayendo consigo un arreglo floral.

- Oh, señorita Swan, me alegar que esté despierta. ¿Cómo se encuentra? - me preguntó mientras dejaba un hermoso arreglo floral con una hermosa rosa blanca - Mire lo que han dejado para usted, ¿es hermosa verdad? - preguntó con admiración.

- Sí… Quién…

- La han mandado de una floristería. Mire, acá tiene una tarjeta - dijo sacándola del pequeño y hermoso arreglo y dándomela - Veo que está bien, si necesita alguna cosa sólo pulse el botón - Me dijo señalando el pequeño aparatito que tenía cerca de la cama.

Yo asentí mirando con curiosidad la nota, pero esperé a que se marchase para abrirla.

" _Lo que siento por ti, va más allá del deber. Confía en mí. Te amo" _

-Edward…-musité cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por mi mejilla - Por qué me haces esto - sollocé sintiendo como el dolor se hacía aún mayor - Por qué…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que el sueño me venció, ni tan siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Pero al despertar vi que Esme dormitaba sobre un sillón cerca de mi cama.

Temerosa abrí la mano encontrando la dichosa nota arrugada y en un disimulado movimiento la puse bajo la sábanas. Esme se despertó al oírme.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó en un susurro inclinándose sobre mí. No pude evitar mirarla apenada. No me había portado bien con ellos y aún no sabía como iba a excusarme.- Hola, preciosa - susurró mostrándome una mirada cristalina, emocionada.

- Hola - apenas contesté sintiéndome vulnerable.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó y una de sus manos apartó maternalmente un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre la frente.

- Bien - contesté escuetamente, sin llegar a apartar la mirada de ella.

- Me alegra oír eso - contestó y su mano bajó hasta tocar la mía dándome un reconfortante apretón.

- Esme…- susurré tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta - yo… siento mucho…

- Yo también lo siento, cariño - dijo ella sin dejarme acabar, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - no sabes cuánto miedo he pasado- me confesó y oírla hizo que mis propias lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

- Yo no quería…

- Lo sé - dijo volviéndome a cortar- Por un momento temí perderte otra vez.

- Esme…- susurré sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.

- Mi pequeña princesa - musitó mirándome con tal ternura, que me hizo emocionar - Una vez prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti. Y hasta ahora te he fallado. No pienso volver a hacerlo.

No entendía nada, la medicación debía de estar afectándome porque no lograba entender nada de lo que me decían, ni ella, ni Edward. Pero cuando iba a preguntar el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar y eso hizo que ella se levantara para atender la llamada.

- Habitación de Isabella Swan… Hola Charlie…- ¿Mi padre? Mi ceño se frunció ante la sorpresa. Quién lo habría llamado. Era lo último que necesitaba, hablar con ese hombre que seguramente me sermonearía. - Sí, se está recuperando bien… Voy a ver si puedo pasártela - dijo e inmediatamente comencé a negar con la cabeza, ante su mirada de asombro - Ah… Charlie, ahora mismo está dormida, le diré que la has llamado para que se comunique contigo… Tranquilo por eso, yo cuidaré ella - de nuevo mis ojos se achicaron al oírla ¿Por qué se sentía con tanta familiaridad? - Claro, hasta pronto Charlie. Cuídate - dijo antes de acabar con la llamada.

- ¿Quién lo ha avisado? - inquirí molesta - No era necesario molestarlo.

- ¿Molestarlo? Es tu padre Bella - me regañó.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- No, no lo entiendo - dijo entonces ella con una nota de decepción en la voz - Creo que va siendo hora de que habrás los ojos Bella, creo que tu madre no..

- ¡No hables de mi madre! ¿Quién te crees para hablar de ella? - le espeté sintiendo rabia.

- Alguien que cono…- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y acto seguido entraron Jack y Gina.

Yo los miré al principio con furia para luego mirar a Esme que se veía contrariada y con los ojos a punto de brotar en lágrimas.

- Creo que voy a aprovechar que te dejo acompañada para ir a tomar un café - dijo y se levantó mirándome una última vez con los ojos humedecidos.

- Claro Señora Cullen, tómese el tiempo haga falta, nosotros la acompañaremos - le contestó Jack mientras Gina se acercaba a mí y me preguntaba como me encontraba.

Vi como Esme abandonaba la habitación y por fin pude enfocarme en mis amigos.

- ¿Cómo está Evans? ¿Lo habéis visto? - pregunté ansiosa.

- Evans está bien dentro de su gravedad - contestó Gina - Oh Bella, le salvaste la vida, aún no doy crédito de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer..

- Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, te lo aseguro - le contesté - Siento mucho lo de…- Ni siquiera me atreví a nombrar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mis ojos - Él sí me salvó la vida a mí y no pude devolverle el favor - sollocé.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa Bella. Los del cuerpo de rescate nos dijeron que había fallecido en el acto. No podías hacer nada por él.

- Es tan injusto - seguí sollozando, Gina también se había sumado a mis lágrimas.

- Se le extrañará mucho - susurró tragando sus propias lágrimas - Sabes, él siempre decía que si tenía que morir de algo, que prefería que fuera escalando, mientras hacía lo que más le gustaba.

- Dónde será el entierro…

- Su familia es de Redmond, lo llevaron allá directamente. Lo enterramos ayer.

- OH - exclamé realmente entristecida.

- No te tortures Bella. Todos los que nos dedicamos a este deporte sabemos que corremos estos riesgos. Fue mala suerte que justo cuando estabais arriba temblara la tierra. Nadie puede evitar eso Bella, nadie.

- Nunca debimos subir - musité mirando hacía el otro lado.

- ¿De verdad piensas que ellos no hubiesen subido? - dijo Jack y me hizo girar para verlo.

- Ellos aman esto Bella, no es la primera vez que Evans sobrevive a una tragedia como esta. De hecho, creo que es experto en avalanchas - dijo con cierto sarcasmo - Él ha sido testigo de la muerte varios compañeros Bella, y no por eso ha dejado de hacer lo que más le gusta. De hecho, creo que es por ellos que sigue haciéndolo. Si ha de morir, como Carter decía, hacerlo haciendo lo que más le gusta.

- No sé si me atreva a subir nunca más a una montaña - musité estremeciéndome.

- Nadie te criticará por eso Bella.

Mientras Jack y Gina seguían acompañándome, el doctor pasó para anunciarme que todo progresaba adecuadamente y que probablemente mañana mismo me diera el alta.

Me alegré, una parte de mí moría por poder salir de aquella cama y ver con mis propios ojos que Evans seguía vivo, pero otra parte, otra parte temía enfrentar mi vuelta a casa, mi soledad, y lo que era peor, enfrentar los recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado.

Después de que me llevaran la cena. Gina y Jack se fueron y agradecí quedarme por un tiempo sola. No sé cuando me dormí, pero como la vez anterior, al despertar, no estaba sola. Esme estaba a mi lado, aunque esta vez pasaba con una mirada de añoranza las paginas de un álbum de fotos.

- Hacía muchos años que no veía estas fotografías… - dijo de pronto, sin llegar a mirarme, cuando el sonido de las sábanas le advirtió que estaba despierta - Tuve que hacerlas desaparecer para que mi pequeño no sufriera tanto…

Yo la miraba sin entender, aunque permanecí en silencio viendo como pasaba una hoja más.

- Eras tan hermosa - musitó pasando sus dedos por una fotografía como si la estuviese acariciando - Siempre quise querer un hija - continuó- pero Dios me privó de ello. Unas complicaciones en el parto de Edward me obligaron a tomar la decisión de ligarme las trompas. Aunque siempre tuve la pena de no poder ir a por mi princesa. Por eso, cuando tú llegaste..

- Qué…- musité sin llegar a comprender.

- Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar me di cuenta que Renée nunca te habló de mí, de nosotros.

- Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto - volví a decir sintiendo de nuevo el malestar.

- Renée y yo… éramos las mejores amigas - dijo de pronto y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe - Fue muy duro cuando se marchó, su partida cambió de alguna manera, la vida de todos.

- Qué…

- Sí Bella, tú no nos recuerdas, pero hasta que tus padres se separaron, tu eras parte de nuestra familia..

- Qué..- volví a balbucear sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Mi pequeña Bells - musitó emocionada y sacando una de las fotografías del álbum, me la extendió para que la tomase.

Con manos temblorosas cogí la fotografía y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras sentía como mi corazón galopaba bajo mi pecho.

La foto mostraba a tres niños. Uno moreno, el más grande, con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos bonachones, otro niño más pequeño, con pelo cobrizo y la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto mientras miraba embelesado a una niña de pelo castaño con trenzas que lo miraba a él con adoración.

- Soy yo…- susurré llevando una mano temblorosa a la boca, reconociéndome en el acto a la edad de cinco años - Yo… yo soy… la niña - mi pecho se contrajo de dolor mientras ella me miraba bebiéndose sus propias lágrimas y asentía con la cabeza…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. AWWW...se lo dijo, le dijo que la amaba (saraes con la lagrimilla en los ojos) Si es que no podía ser de otra manera. Ese amor que él siente por ella es insuperable. Ni los años, ni la distancia, ni tan siquiera una promesa, ha podido destruirlo. Y por otra parte...AWWW al fin Bella lo supo... Pobre mi niña, todo ha de ser super impactante. ¿Qué pasará ahora que sabe que ella es la niña que él siempre amó? Dios..¡que nervios!

Espero que os haya gustado, yo, como siempre, esperaré ansiosa para saber qué tal os pareció, y como no, seguir leyendo vuestras teorías, temores, deseos, sugerencias, incluso quejas; todo es recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Gracias porque seguís ahí apoyándome; ya estamos a punto de superar los 4000 rr. Estoy que no quepo en mí. (Saraes con los ojos cristalinos)

Muchs gracias, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen;**Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez; **tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson; **Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute;**Jorgi;** Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07; **Paaameeelaaa;**beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8; **ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS; **PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison;**Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho; **yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9**maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic;**alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16;**Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux; **MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li; **ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT; **ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy; **gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea;**marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28; **Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita;**gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten; **marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55;**kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G; **AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales;**melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis; **Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten; **marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20; **teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl;**Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia; **Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; MariiitaC . Hale; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole; **marianark**; Minique; **alicebhalecullen**; Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Josaa**; Maff lOvE iN pInK;**andreacgllo**; maru; **Mary de cullen**; espejismo; **Apple19**; Jazmin Li ; **coral . delgado . 3;** Ine Flores M; **Tepha;**lydiacarltonzs; **manligrez**; Mistey17; **lig**; **; **fary03;** dana . zavaleta; **tynyami**; nait; **Aime Cullen**; Angy Manse Cullen; **Denissevel**; AnnieDreams; **Floorchiii**; joselinamadera; **panicxlove**; lydia . carlton . zs; **PALAS**; bluesweet; **Lucerito11; **Pato**; Samantha; **YasminaMase**; JELI; **anilla09;** Love . Happy . Ends; **claulrp;** michelle de cullen; **mercedes2497**; Eliy; **Eriale**; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; **mayra cullen.**  
**

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide... ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Os amo.

Sed muy felices.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	50. Chapter 50 Dolorosa revelación

¡Hola, mis loquitas! Espero que los Reyes Magos se hayan portado bien con todas. A mí no me ha ido mal (movimiento de cejas) eso sí, mi familia acaparó por completo mi atención y ahora lo hace mi trabajo, ya que estamos en pleno cierre anual ¬¬ Es por eso, y porque estoy completamente agotada (Saraes con ojitos tristes) que paso rápido a dejaros el capítulo.

Disculpad si hoy no me entretengo con los agradecimientos generales ya que no me quedan ya ojos. Sí quisiera agradecer, especialmente, a una amiga que anoche no dudó en echarme una manita con una dudita que tenía sobre un asunto médico, y que a las dos de la madrugada me traía un poco loca buscando información.

Paola; mil gracias por tu rápida respuesta a mi SOS, sin ti, seguramente aún andaría perdida por google buscando lo que realmente quería encontrar. Gracias cielo.

Ahora sí, espero de corazón que os guste el capítulo y en contestación a algunos rr que me preguntaba si estaba por terminar el fic, me temo que sí, si no me fallan los cálculos, y a mi loca cabeza no le de por enredar ¬¬ creo que después de éste, quedarán tres capítulos más. Al menos es lo que pretendo. Así que...Os dejo con él.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo L. Dolorosa revelación.

…

Pov. Bella

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras miraba, tras una cortina de lágrimas, aquella entrañable fotografía.

Por más que quería comprender no encontraba el sentido a nada.

¿Cómo era posible? Era él, de nuevo ese niño que en varias ocasiones se había aparecido en mis sueños… No, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto.

Pero entonces la foto me devolvía una realidad diferente, en verdad éramos nosotros, Emmet, Edward y… yo.

Un sollozo desgarrador brotó de mi pecho al ver como nos mirábamos y de pronto, como si hubiese salido de un estado de amnesia, los recuerdos, de esta etapa olvidada de mí vida, cobraron vida en mi cabeza.

"_- ¡Corre Bells, mira lo que he encontrado!_

_- ¿Qué es Eddie?_

_- Es una pequeña tortuguita, ¡ven, acércate! no te hará nada - Me acerqué y tomé su mano que mi mejor amigo agarró con fuerza, algo que siempre hacía que mi corazón brincase, y me acercó a la charca, tomando la precaución de que no cayera en ella - Mira, es aún muy pequeña. ¿Te gusta? - preguntó y yo asentí con fascinación._

_- Oh sí, Eddie, es preciosa._

_- Pues será nuestra mascota. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla? _

_Miré a la pequeña tortuguita que ahora estaba en mi mano y que asustada metía su cabecita dentro del caparazón, y de pronto se me ocurrió. _

_- ¡Poly! - grité con entusiasmo - Me gusta Poly._

_- Poly…- susurró y me miró con la sonrisa más radiante del mundo - Es perfecto. Será nuestra primera mascota._

_- ¿Tendremos más? - pregunté con ilusión._

_- Tendremos todas las mascotas que tú quieras. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una casita?_

_- ¡Sí! Será perfecto Eddie, la podemos hacer cerca de la charca y siempre que vengamos al parque le traeremos comida…_

_De pronto mi mamá comenzó a llamarme para que nos fuésemos, apenada devolví la pequeña tortuguita a la charca para ir con mi mamá._

_- No te preocupes Bells, mañana reuniremos todos los palos que encontremos y le haremos la casita a Poly._

_- ¿De verdad? - pregunté emocionada._

_- Claro que sí, enana. _

_- Gracias Eddie - dije lanzándome a sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza - Te quiero mucho, te querré siempre._

_- Yo también te quiero, Bells - respondió y pude sentir como besaba el tope de mi cabeza. Me acurruqué más en sus brazos. Realmente lo quería mucho, no había nadie a quien quisiese más que a él, y por eso sabía que siempre estaríamos juntos, y cuando fuésemos grandes nos haríamos novios, y luego nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos, y muchas mascotas, y jugaríamos siempre juntos, porque él era mí Eddie, mío… sólo mío._

_- Vamos Bells, se nos está haciendo tarde, despídete ya de Eddie - volvió a repetir mi mamá y con pesar me despedí , dejándolo cerca de la charca mientras me sonreía y me decía adiós con la mano, lo mismo que hacía yo, deseando que llegase el día siguiente para volver a jugar con él…"_

- Eddie...-musité sintiendo una lágrima salada en la comisura de los labios -. Soy… yo…- volví a susurrar al cabo de un rato aún perpleja por el descubrimiento.

- Sí Bella, tú siempre fuiste nuestra pequeña princesita - contestó con la voz temblorosa, elevé mi mirada a ella y me conmovió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Pero…¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste..- no pude terminar la pregunta, el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta era demasiado grueso -¿ Ed…Edward lo sabe? - de nuevo la presión en el pecho hizo que llevará una mano allí.

Sería posible que él siempre lo hubiese sabido y callase.

- No Bella. Creo que lo ocurrido con Ángela hizo que enterrara esos recuerdos. Aparte de que, por su propia salud, hicimos desaparecer todas tus fotografías, todo lo que le mantuviera atado a tu recuerdo de alguna manera, cuando supimos que ya nunca volverías - sollozó.

- Pero…por qué - pregunté deshaciéndome en lágrimas -No lo entiendo, por qué mi mamá…- volví a dejar la frase sin acabar tomando por primera vez consciencia de que mi madre provocó que olvidara todo eso…

- Aún me pregunto por qué te separó de nosotros, Bells - contestó girando su cuerpo hacia la cama - Yo sabía que entre ellos no se estaban llevando bien, Renée me lo contaba todo, y..

- Él tuvo la culpa - sentencié con más odio hacia el hombre que me había dado la vida.

- ¡No!…- se apresuró a decir Esme y de nuevo enfoqué mis ojos llenos de dolor y rabia hacia ella.

- Sí, él fue, ese maldito hombre destrozó la vida de mi mamá y…y…provocó que creciera en un lugar lejos de…- de nuevo el sollozo brotó de mi garganta al ser consciente de que siempre había sido él, mi Eddie…mi lindo y fuerte Eddie, el niño con la sonrisa más hermosa y que se desvivía cuidándome, protegiéndome, consintiéndome; al que nunca pude sentir como un hermano porque yo aún lo quería más… mucho más… mi Eddie… mi Edward.

- Oh, pobre niña - dijo de pronto Esme y de nuevo la ira se hizo más fuerte en mi corazón - Nunca pensaron en ti, ninguno, los dos son tan culpables…

- No sabes lo que dices, tú no sabes nada - le increpé.

- Sí Bella, sé mucho más de lo que tú crees.

- No…- sollocé, no podía consentir que empañara la imagen de mi madre, mi pobre madre, una mujer que toda la vida resintió el abandono de mi padre, la que no dormía por las noches porque la pena la consumía, la que se partía de dolor cada vez que veía las fotos en las revistas, no… no podían cambiar todo lo que viví, yo estuve allí, yo fui testigo de cómo mi madre se consumía día a día…

- Bella, sé que lo que te voy a contar puede que te haga daño, puede que me odies más por eso, pero no puedo permitir que sigas en la ignorancia. Ya no, mi pequeña, tienes derecho a conocer la verdad, no sólo la verdad de tú mamá…

- No…- susurré sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho - ella, ella fue la victima..

- Sí, no te lo voy a negar, fue victima, pero no la única victima.

- Qué…- mi voz sonó temblorosa.

- ¿Quieres oír la verdadera historia Bella?¿Estás preparada para hacerlo?

Yo no entendía que quería decir, ¿preparada?… nada de lo que me dijese cambiaría la percepción que tenía de mi mamá… nada haría que se me borrara sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, los gritos de dolor desesperado ante la soledad, su necesidad de abrazarme para consolarse, repitiéndome una y otra vez que yo era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante. La vi luchar para salir adelante, trabajar para que no me faltara nada aun cuando mi padre siempre le daba dinero para mí, un dinero que ella guardaba para cuando me hiciese falta y del que tuve conocimiento una vez que ella falleció. Sólo los estudio fue lo que permitió que mi padre me costease y porque quería lo mejor para mí..

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no entendía como mi madre me ocultó todo esto, qué es lo que de verdad pretendía. Cómo era posible que ella me apartara así, tan cruelmente, de mi amigo…

- Sí - dije titubeando, quería saber qué fue lo que hizo que mi madre me arrancara de todos ellos.

- Conocía a tu madre desde el colegio Bella. Renée... - dijo con los ojos centelleantes de lágrimas y emoción - fue siempre mi mejor amiga. Compartíamos los juguetes, los secretos, nuestros primeros anhelos, todo… - sollozó - Y todo fue aún mejor cuando llegamos a la universidad. Las dos disfrutamos los primeros años, estudiábamos, sí, pero también nos divertíamos, sobre todo tu mamá - dijo dejando escapar una nostálgica sonrisa - Renée era tan alocada, tan divertida, tan valiente. Ella siempre era la que más ligaba, y fue por ella que conocí a Carlisle...

Yo la miraba con atención, sintiendo cierto cariño a esos recuerdos de mí mamá. Con ella nunca habíamos hablado estas cosas.

- Fue una noche en un pub, habíamos ido a tomar nuestro acostumbrado cosmopolita como inicio de nuestras vacaciones de navidad, y lo vi, apoyado en la barra hablando con otro chico. Era tan guapo, su cabello rubio, sus sonrisa radiante, sus movimientos seguros, reía con su amigo despreocupado y no pude evitar que mi corazón brincara por él. De pronto él miró hacia nosotras y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los mío, supe que quería conocerlo, era el primer chico que en verdad llamaba mi atención, aunque me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza - yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa en reconocimiento de esa reacción- Y desde ese momento, cada vez que miraba hacía él siempre lo atrapaba mirándome, lo que me ponía nerviosa. Entonces Renée se dio cuenta, como no, ella me conocía a la perfección. "_Ve a por él_" dijo como si tal cosa- negó sonriendo- ella era así, pero yo no. Después de un intercambio de palabras, Renée se levantó dejándome plantada con la boca abierta mientras la veía que iba directamente hacía él. Intercambió varias palabras con él y acabó, lo que supuse, presentándose, ya que se dieron dos besos en la mejilla.

Yo seguía escuchándola, realmente emocionada por conocer esa parte de la historia.

- Yo quise morirme - dijo y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo, aunque una traicionera lágrima seguía corriendo por mi mejilla. Sí, aun recuerdo ese desparpajo de mi madre, cuando no estaba llorando en la habitación - En cuestión de minutos, ella regresó a la mesa con los dos amigos. Y claro, nos presentó. Esa noche supe que había conocido al hombre de mi vida Bella, y se lo debía a tu madre. El otro chico, Aro, era también encantador, ambos se conocían de antes y nos hablaron de un tercer amigo, un tal Charlie, pero que era el menos sociable ya que se la pasaba estudiando duro.

- Papá..- musité y ciertamente me intrigó cómo fue que mis padres se enamoraron.

- Ya llevaba varias semanas saliendo oficialmente con Carlisle cuando una tarde, mientras los cuatro, Renée, Aro, Carlisle y yo tomábamos un café, apareció un chico moreno y se sentó con nosotros. Si yo me fleché directamente de Carlisle cuando lo vi en aquella barra, lo de tu madre no fue menos, y eso que Aro ya la había invitado a salir varias veces. Pero cuando ellos se conocieron, hasta nosotros pudimos sentir la atracción que hubo.

- Ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarme a mis padres así - pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- Pues así fue, esa misma noche ambos se fueron juntos, y bueno, ya te imaginarás lo que pasó. Renée era una mujer muy pasional y Charlie al parecer también lo era. Sin llegar a ponerle nombre empezaron una relación. Y al principio todo era perfecto. Las navidades las pasamos juntos, los cuatros o seis ya que Aro también se nos unía con una que otra chica. El caso es, que mi relación con Carlisle se iba profundizando y la vuelta a las clases solo nos distanció un poco, porque ambos buscábamos siempre la manera de vernos, de estar juntos. Charlie en cambio prácticamente desapareció. Sí, la llamaba, pero para él lo principal eran sus estudios y Renée empezó a sentirse sola. Carlisle trataba de justificar a su amigo, al parecer Charlie procedía de una familia humilde, de pocos recursos y él era el único que había conseguido llegar a la universidad con el firme propósito de progresar en la vida. Y por eso se esforzaba para sacar las mejores notas y no perder las becas que le permitía estudiar su carrera.

- Sí, conozco ese rasgo en mi padre, anteponiendo todo a su familia- dije con tristeza.

- No te lo voy a negar Bella, Charlie se hizo de la nada, todo lo que ha conseguido ha sido desde su esfuerzo. Pero si había otra verdad absoluta, era que amaba a tu madre.

- No…eso no es cierto.

- Sí Bella, aparte de su carrera, nada hacía más feliz a Charlie que los ratos que pasaba con Renée y fue por eso que habló con ella al notar su distanciamiento. Le confesó sus ilusiones, sus metas, lo que esperaba de la vida y como el estado de pobreza en la que había vivido con sus padres le obligaba a luchar para conseguir algo mejor. Y que la amaba y por eso aún luchaba más, para ser merecedor de ella, porque ella merecía lo mejor.

- Oh…- musité verdaderamente emocionada.

- Él la amaba con locura Bella, tu madre era esa pincelada de color en la vida de Charlie, era la espontaneidad, la locura, la pasión, por eso, al poco tiempo de casarnos Carlisle y yo, él le pidió matrimonio a ella. Y te aseguro, que no había pareja más feliz.

- Entonces…- indagué sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Se casaron muy enamorados Bella, y Renée ayudó en sus inicios en el negocio que Charle trataba de emprender. Fue duro al principio, la empresa de publicidad requería casi todo su tiempo, y mi amiga comenzó a sentirse sola de nuevo. Luego llegaron Emmett y Edward, mis tesoros, y Renée no conseguía quedar en estado. Lo que hacía que la tensión en ella fuera mayor. Entonces, cuando ya mi amiga lo daba todo por perdido, llegaste tú -dijo con los ojos llorosos - No puedes hacerte una idea de lo felices que fueron tus padres cuando se enteraron del embarazo. Todo las discusiones y reclamos que habían tenido entre ellos hasta entonces quedó por un tiempo en el olvido porque ambos se sentían dichosos de ser papás.

- Entonces…- sollocé sintiendo un dolor inmenso en mi pecho - por qué…

- Cuando tú naciste, Bella, fue lo más maravilloso que nos pasó a todos. Mi amiga se sentía la mujer más dichosa, y Charlie… Oh Bella, tu padre te adoraba, se pasaba las noches solo observándote, tomándote en brazos, hasta el punto que hizo surgir celos en Renée ya que el tiempo que pasaba en casa casi te lo dedicaba por completo a ti.

- Qué…- susurré temblorosa. No, no podía ser, mi padre era el ser menos cariñoso y acogedor que haya conocido nunca…

- Aunque no lo creas Bella, tú eras la niña de sus ojos, la devoción por ti hizo que Renée cayera en depresión, y eso comenzó a provocar grandes discusiones entre ellos. Nos consta que Charlie salía de la casa para evitar esas confrontaciones con Renée. Al principio pensamos que era la depresión pos parto, pero, aunque Renée también se desvivía por ti, empezó a guardar un resentimientos infundado contra Charlie.

- Entonces…yo…yo tuve la culpa…- susurré llevándome una mano temblorosa a la boca.

- No, Bella, no fuiste tú. Los culpables eran ellos, que no supieron manejar la situación. Tu madre no le perdonaba a tu padre que no le dedicara el tiempo que Carlisle me dedicaba a mí, siempre le reclamaba lo mismo, y eso enfurecía a tu padre que todo lo que hacía era trabajar para que ni a ella ni a su pequeña princesa le faltase nunca nada.

- Pero…él…él la engañó - dije finalmente como excusa de todo el sufrimiento de mi madre.

- No Bella, no al menos hasta que ella se marchó…

- ¡Qué! - exclamé horrorizada. Por Dios, mi madre sufría desgarradoramente la traición de mi padre, es lo que me repetía una y otra vez.

- Bella, cuando tu naciste, en cierta forma, ambos se concentraron en ti, y fueron dejando de lado lo que sentían entre ellos. La pasión de los primeros años había desaparecido a causa de los reproches y discusiones, los dos estaban en continua crisis. Ella no terminaba de comprender por qué tu padre trabajaba tanto y él no entendía como ella le reclamaba tanto, cuando todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ustedes. Pasaron por momentos de crisis en los que tu madre no lo acompañaba a fiestas sociales y eso hizo que comenzaran a aparecer fotografías de tu padre con mujeres al lado. Pero él no tenía nada con ellas. A veces era una de las socias de alguna empresa con la que pretendía trabajar, otras, alguna hija de alguno de sus socios, personas con las que se veía de pronto obligado a posar. Y bueno, alguna que otra fresca que solo buscaba los titulares, que era lo que más daño hacía a tu madre. Pero lo sé Bella, él jamás la engañó.

La noche que llegó tarde a casa antes de que Renée cogiera las cosas y se largara, la pasó con nosotros; sabía que Renée estaba muy molesta por las fotos que habían salido la semana pasada y odiaba llegar a casa y discutir, así que vino a casa y se encerró con Carlisle en el despacho. Sé que estuvieron bebiendo y Carlisle me contó que Charlie estaba desesperado, que la amaba pero que sentía un abismo entre ellos, que no sabía como recuperarla y que le dolía que su pequeña estuviera sufriendo todo eso, que él no era ni un buen marido ni un buen padre, que lo estaba estropeando todo y no sabía como hacer para volver a tener a su mujer y a su hija y vivir feliz, como lo hacíamos Carlisle y yo con los niños.

- Eso…¿eso es cierto? - musité con aprensión. OH Dios mío, cómo era posible…

- Sí Bella, esa noche que fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Renée, no la pasó con otra mujer, sino en casa, tratando de encontrar una solución para salvar su matrimonio. Pero fue tarde, mi amiga estaba enferma de celos, no solo de él, sino de mí. Ya habíamos discutido nosotras alguna vez al respecto, cuando ella se comparaba con nosotros y yo le decía que Charlie no era como Carlisle y que ella lo supo desde el primer momento, pero que aún así él la amaba. Pero eso era insuficiente para ella Bella, por eso, cuando aquella noche tu padre no volvió , su corazón, que no veía otra realidad más allá de un engaño, hizo que tomara la decisión más importante de su vida. Y fue así que ella te arrancó del lado de tu padre y de nosotros.

- No…-de nuevo me llevé la mano a la boca - no puede ser, ella, ella amaba a mi padre pero él se paseaba con una y con otra sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de mi mamá…

- Charlie enloqueció Bella, tu madre no le dio opción alguna, no solo salió del pueblo o la ciudad, no, se fue del país y te llevó con ella.

- Pero…por qué él nunca…

- Él trató de recuperarte Bella, y comenzó a luchar por tu custodia, pero entonces ella le dijo que si lo hacía, que si te apartaba de ella... se mataría.

- OH, Dios mío…- sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho que me hizo comenzar a respirar jadeantemente.

- Si pequeña, fue por eso que tú padre dejó de luchar por ti, porque te amaba, con locura, pero también la amaba a ella y no podía ni siquiera imaginar que ella se matara por su culpa.

- ¿Le chantajeó? - sollocé - ¿Ella fue capaz de hacer algo así? - no podía ver con las lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos.

- No sólo le chantajeó emocionalmente Bella, sino que fue haciendo que tú te olvidaras de todos , y que lo odiaras a él. Aún tengo grabada la vez que nos llamó desde París desconsolado para contarnos que tú no habías querido ir a tu cita con él. Ya que un juez había estipulado los días que debías de pasar con tu papá Bella.

- Yo…yo lo odiaba - confesé entre lágrimas - yo, lo odiaba por dejarnos, lo odié por que no me quería lo suficiente, eso es lo que mi madre siempre me decía, que para él lo único importante era su carrera y por eso no luchó por mí.

- No era cierto, mi niña, él no luchó por ti porque ella se lo pidió de esa manera. Y por eso se volvió más cerrado, más déspota con ella. Ese día tú padre murió para ustedes, cuando ella lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

- Y por qué él nunca me dijo nada - pregunté sintiendo un mar de emociones encontradas.

- Por que no quería hacerte daño Bella, no quería que dejaras de ver a tu madre como lo que creías que era, la mejor madre del mundo, la que luchaba para salir adelante con una niña tras ser abandonada. Y porque tú cada día te alejabas más y más de él, y sabía que si te decía la verdad, tú no la creerías y te olvidarías completamente de él.

- Yo…-llevé una mano al cuello tratando de tragar - yo…no sabía….yo…siempre lo veía como mi madre me decía, volcado en su trabajo, y tonteando con una y con otra.

- Con el tiempo, el amor que sentía por tu madre se fue desvaneciendo Bella, no podía amar a la persona que le había arrebatado lo que más quería,a su hija, pero al menos contaba con verte esas pocas veces, y se sintió el hombre más feliz, aunque tú no lo sepas, cuando decidiste estudiar lo mismo que él y mucho más cuando demostraste ser tan buena incluso mejor que él.

- Qué…

- Sí Bella, aunque por mucho tiempo nuestra relación se enfrió, cuando murió tu madre él nos llamó para comunicárnoslos, finalmente ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga. Aunque ella me hiciera la cruz cuando traté de mediar por Charlie cuando ella se marchó. Ahí ella me dijo que me olvidara de que existía, que para ella y su hija, nosotros no existíamos, que nos podíamos quedar con Charlie.

- Dios mío… cómo pudo ser capaz - sollocé de nuevo.

- No te imaginas cuánto me dolió saber que había fallecido y que yo no pude estar a tu lado, mi niña. Aún recuerdo el calor de tu tierno cuerpecito entre mis brazos Bella, tú fuiste esa princesita que la vida se negó a darnos, tanto Carlisle como yo fuimos tus padrinos de bautizos y una vez, mientras las dos mirábamos como dormías en tu cunita, Renée me hizo prometer que si alguna vez ella faltaba, yo nunca te dejaría sola, que cuidaría de ti. Pero le fallé, no pude estar a tu lado, tu padre me lo impidió...

- Pero…¿por qué…?- sollocé cansada. Dios, estaba siendo tan doloroso saber esto.

- Porque para poder acercarme a ti era obligatorio que te contaría esta parte de la historia Bella, y tu padre, desde siempre, ha querido mantenerte en la ignorancia. Prefería sacrificarse él a que le pasase algo a Renée o que la odiaras a ella.

- Papá…- musité sintiendo por primera vez un verdadero efecto hacía ese ser..

- Tus padres han cometido muchos errores en sus vidas Bella, y el mayor de ellos fue utilizarte a ti en sus problemas. Tú has sido la verdadera victima de todo esto. Ellos debieron ser claros contigo y los dos optaron por ocultar y mentir. Pero yo no voy hacer lo mismo Bella, y aunque sé que esto me costará un disgusto por parte de tu padre, me veo en la obligación de decírtelo.

- Qué..- no sabía si estaba preparada para seguir descubriendo más verdades.

- Hace poco más de un año, Aro se encontró con Charlie de nuevo, pero no en una reunión social como te han hecho creer, sino en una visita que hizo a un amigo en un hospital de Miami…

- ¿En un hospital?- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Bella, a tu padre…

- Mi padre qué - pregunté con aprensión, ¿qué hacía mi padre en un hospital en Miami?

- Le han detectado principio de alzheimer.

- Qué... - la impresión hizo que un nudo estrangulara mi voz.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no podía callarlo por más tiempo, sé que estoy incumpliendo una promesa a tu padre, pero no puedo seguir con esta locura, tú eres la única razón de su existencia Bella, tú padre te ama, y ha sufrido cada uno de los días de estos largos años por tu lejanía, por tu falta de amor…

- No…no…- balbuceé sintiendo un dolor insufrible en el pecho. Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto, no, todo tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Empecé a negar con la cabeza y la boca totalmente ida. No quería seguir escuchando, por qué ahora, no podía soportar tanto dolor, no…

El aire comenzó a faltarme, mi respiración se hizo cada vez más jadeante y asfixiante, no podía respirar, mis pulmones no se llenaba...

- ¡Bella! - escuché que Esme gritaba - Bella, por Dios hija, reacciona - le oía decir pero era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que en la falta de aire y en tratar de conseguirlo.

De pronto todo se volvió un caos a mi alrededor.

- Está teniendo una crisis de ansiedad, tiene que salir señora- oía que alguien decía.

- No…no quiero dejarla sola …Bella…Bella…

Pero yo seguía luchando por respirar hasta que alguien puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Isabella, escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte, soy el doctor Paulino, ¿me oyes? - yo quise mirarla pero el calor que consumía mis pulmones hacía totalmente imposible ese gesto. Necesitaba respirar, me estaba ahogando y dolía, el pecho dolía - No responde. Enfermera, póngale un miligramo de Alprazolam, ¡rápido!

De pronto, comencé a sentir que los parpados me pesaban, los bazos también pesaban y la respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más pausada hasta que todo se volvió completamente oscuro…

Desperté cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación con otro arreglo florar, otra rosa blanca.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra esta mañana? - preguntó cariñosamente mientras dejaba el nuevo arreglo cerca del anterior - Creo que tiene un enamorado - bromeó con una sonrisa divertida.

Yo me sentía un poco desorientada, la cabeza me dolía un poco incluso el brazo comenzaba a picar.

La enfermera me tomó la tensión y la temperatura - Ayer nos diste un sustillo - dijo mientras acomodaba las sábanas a mi alrededor -¿Está más tranquila? - preguntó con una sonrisa afable - Tus constantes están bien, ahora cuando pase el doctor veremos si pronto puede irse a casa - siguió diciendo mientras yo permanecía en silencio, observando cada uno de sus movimientos - Oh, se me olvidaba, toma la tarjeta - dijo y buscando en el arreglo sacó la tarjeta que llevaba y me la acercó.

De nuevo esperé a que ella se marchase y sintiendo de nuevo como el corazón golpeaba con fuerza bajo mi pecho, tomé el valor que necesitaba para leerla.

" _Una rosa más, un día menos. Confía en mí. Te amo" _

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar al leerla y no pude evitar recordar toda la conversación que había mantenido con Esme. Dios mío, siempre había sido él. Yo…yo era esa niña de la que Edward siempre estuvo enamorado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla. Todo era demasiado fuerte para mí, qué iba a hacer ahora, cómo iba a encarar esta nueva situación.

"_Una rosa más, un día menos. Confía en mí. Te amo"_

Volví a leer la nota y mi corazón se oprimió de impotencia. Todo por mi culpa, y aún seguía siendo la culpable de su infelicidad. Él jamás me olvidó, en cambio yo lo borré completamente de mi mente.

- Cómo me pudiste hacer esto mamá - susurré bebiéndome las lágrimas - Cómo me alejaste de él - yo lo quería a él, siempre lo quise a él y aún hoy lo sigo queriendo con toda mis fuerza - Cómo fuiste capaz - sollocé totalmente desconsolada.

Pero qué hacía ahora, ya era demasiado tarde, Edward se había encadenado a una mujer que no amaba por que fue incapaz de olvidarme. Si me olvidaras, si me hubieses olvidado.

Esme me aseguró que él no sabía nada, y así debería de seguir. Yo no podía hacerle más daño. Él no soportaría saber que yo era esa niña que le llevó a estar atado de esa manera, me odiaría, me odiaría para siempre…

-Papá…- de pronto el recuerdo de todo lo que Esme me contó sobre mi padre me sobrevino. Cómo pude estar tan ciega, cómo me dejé manejar por los celos infundados de una mujer. Sabía que mi madre me amaba, pero ese odio tan grande hacia mi padre… debí sospechar, de alguna manera, a mí también me chantajeó haciéndome sentir culpable cuando mostraba alguna satisfacción proveniente de mi padre. Por eso yo misma lo odié.

Dios, cuánto años perdidos. Cómo pudo hacerme esto. Ella sabía que yo lo extrañaba, necesitaba a mi papá…pero ella lo convirtió en un ser malo ante mis ojos. Cómo iba a pedir perdón por tanto desprecios, por tantas palabras hirientes, por tanta indiferencia y frialdad. Un abismo se abría entre mi padre y yo. Cómo iba a hacer para estrechar esta distancia.

Sólo había una manera, necesitaba hablar con él, pero antes debía saberlo todo, no dejaría que mi padre siguiera ocultándome cosas y menos ahora.

- Alzheimer…- musité y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrima - Necesitaba saber.

Me estiré lo máximo que la vía me permitió y tomé el teléfono dónde marqué el número de Esme.

Pasaron varios segundos antes que ella contestara.

- ¿Esme? Soy Bella, necesito saber.

- _¿Estás bien?- _su voz sonaba preocupada - _El doctor me dijo que no podías recibir más noticias._

- Estoy bien, siento mi reacción de ayer, todo…todo esto es duro de asimilar - me sinceré.

- _Está bien, cariño. En una media hora estaré ahí_.

- Gracias - susurré.

- _Gracias a ti por llamar Bella, nunca es demasiado tarde, cariño_.

Cortamos la llamada y me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Y desafortunadamente, para algunas cosas, ya si era demasiado tarde.

Media hora más tarde Esme entraba a la habitación con cierta reserva. La entendía, debía sentirse culpable por lo que pasó.

- Hola Bella - saludó suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, gracias, creo que hoy me quitan el suero, muero por llevarme algo sólido a la boca - bromeé para hacer que se relajase pero al parecer no lo conseguí del todo ya que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer, no me gusta verte mal - susurró y mi corazón se encogió por ella.

- Me alegra que me hayas contado todo Esme - le confesé y con mi mano tomé la suya para reafirmarme - Yo nunca me imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar con mis padres, la historia que yo viví era totalmente diferente.

- Lo sé Bella.

- ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decírmelo?- cuestioné decepcionada.

- Hay varios motivos por lo que optamos por no decirte nada. El primero y esencial, porque Charlie nos lo prohibió.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué?

- Supongo por no borrar el recuerdo que tienes de tu madre Bella, y porque pensaba que el que lo supieras así de pronto, solo te alejaría más de nosotros - no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso último - No me mires así, si el día que nos conocimos te hubisemos dicho esta verdad,¿nos habrías creído o hubieses salido huyendo?

Me quedé penando por un momento y definitivamente hubiese salido corriendo de aquí.

- Ves, no hace falta que me respondas - yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada -Tranquila, cualquier persona hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero eso era algo que Charlie queria evitar a toda costa, por eso nos hizo prometer a Aro, a Carlisle y a mí, que no te diríamos nada, al menos, por el momento.

- Entonces Aro sólo me contrató por mí padre - de nuevo la sombra de la decepción se cernió sobre mí.

- No, claro que no, precisamente fue tu grandísimo talento lo que nos dio la llave para llegar hasta ti. Es cierto que Aro se rodea de lo mejor y Bella, tu eres una gran publicista, a la vista está.

- Pero si no hubiese sabido lo de mí padre…

- Quizás hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo que tus éxitos llegaran a sus oídos, aunque la lucha por tenerte en su equipo habría sido grande contra tu padre.

- No, ya ves que mi padre no opuso resistencia..- musité con cierta pena.

- No Bella, pero porque era lo que él quería. Te aseguro que de ninguna otra forma Aro te hubiese tenido en plantilla. Tú padre te adora Bella, tú padre se desvive hablando sobre ti, sobre lo inteligente y trabajadora que eres, sobre tu don para la publicidad, sobre tu carácter fuerte y decidido. Te pareces tanto a él en eso. Renée siempre fue alocada y despreocupada.

Sentí un pellizco en el pecho ante la mención de su nombre.

- Pero cuando Charlie descubrió que tenía principio de Alzheimer y se encontró con Aro, idearon ese plan para que finalmente volvieras con nosotros Bella, de una manera natural, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Ahora entiendo porque esos comentarios sobre que parecíamos como niños - musité recordando nuestras peleas al principio entre Edward y yo y de nuevo sentí un pellizco en la boca del estómago.

- Sí Bella, cuando volvimos a verlos juntos, supe que era lo correcto, de alguna manera lo supe, este es tu lugar Bella, con nosotros, sé que tienes buenos amigos, pero que pasa si ellos deciden mudarse, o se casan y se alejan para formar su propia familia, ¿qué te queda a ti?

Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse ante esa posibilidad. Y era cierto. Quizás el amor que sentía hacía Jake y hacia Tanya era fruto de mi miedo a quedarme completamente sola.

- El otro motivo por el que callé, Bella, fue mi propio hijo. Temí su reacción al saber que estarías trabajando para Aro, y por un momento pensé que él te había reconocido, pero luego supe que no, aunque de alguna forma todo su ser giraba en torno a ti.

- Esme…-susurré violentada.

- Mi hijo sufrió mucho tu ausencia Bella, se transformó en otro persona, y cuando pensamos que finalmente te había superado al empezar su relación con Ángela, todo giró drásticamente y mi pequeño se encerró aún más en si mismo, tanto, que casi no lo reconocíamos nosotros mismos. Su carácter se agrió totalmente. No era participativo, los días pasaba por él como si tal cosa. Lo único que le hacía sentir persona era sus cuidados y protección a Ángela, pero a nosotros no nos engañaba, sabíamos que él no era feliz y nunca será feliz con ella… porque nunca la amó.

- Es doloroso saber que yo tuve la culpa de su desgracia - susurré tragándome las lágrimas -Qué ironía del destino,¿no? - dije con una triste sonrisa.

- Quizás es porque vuestro destino es estar juntos…

-No -le rebatí- Te equivocas, creo que es todo lo contrario..

- Pero …yo sé que él te ama.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la firmeza con la que defendía esa idea.

- Es demasiado tarde parar nosotros Esme, nos hemos hecho mucho daño, demasiado…

- Si lo dices por Ángela…

- Lo digo por nosotros - le corté - Edward arrastra consigo una culpa que nunca nos dejaría ser felices, jamás podríamos ser felices - dije tragando el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta.

- En cuanto él sepa quién eres…

- ¡No! Prométeme que nunca le dirás. Por favor Esme, eso solo hará todo más doloroso. Si de verdad lo quieres, no le digas que yo…que yo…soy esa niña..- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin restricción alguna.

- Mi pequeña - musitó Esme y de inmediato sus brazos me arroparon - Aún estáis a tiempo de ser felices, mi niña, no puedes negarte a eso.

- Nunca lo seríamos Esme - balbuceé en su pecho - Él …él va a casarse con ella.

- ¡Qué! - Exclamó como si esta noticia fuera algo nueva para ella - Es cierto que se prometieron, pero eso puede cambiar, ni siquiera tienen fecha…

Entonces asentí con la cabeza encogiéndome de dolor.

- Sí, Esme, ellos van a casarse para el mes de septiembre, en apenas nueve meses -sollocé y de nuevo sus brazos me arroparon.

- Eso no puede ser Bella, Edward no puede casarse con Ángela, yo sé que él te ama a ti, no…mi hijo no se casará con ella.

- De nada servirá torturarlo más Esme. Edward está encadenado a Ángela por él mismo. Créeme, nada le hará cambiar de opinión y si lo hiciera, sí él dejara a Ángela por mí al enterarse que yo soy esa niña… cómo esperas que sea feliz con él, siempre pensaré que lo hizo por lo idealizada que me tenía, pero no porque en verdad me ame a mí, no así Esme, ¿no lo entiendes?...Y que pasaría con Ángela. Ella también lo ama, y lo necesita… no, no podemos decirle, es mejor que siga sin saber.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo Bella, pero si es cierto que si he mantenido a Edward en la ignorancia sobre ti, es precisamente para no añadir más sufrimiento a su vida, pero ahora…pensé que ahora…

- Por favor Esme, él no debe saber, le haríamos demasiado daño - sollocé.

- Está bien, tranquila - su voz sonaba tan rota como la mía - dejaremos que sea Dios quien ponga todo en su lugar - añadió comenzando a mecerme entre sus brazos para tranquilizarme.

A los pocos minutos conseguí serenarme, las dos lo hicimos y fue cuando pregunté directamente por la enfermedad de mi padre.

- Apenas está en el principio, pero ya sabes que esta enfermedad va en progreso. Aún pasara algunos años, pero ya empieza a tener pequeñas perdidas de memoria. Llegará el momento en el que no nos reconozca a ningunos. Por eso…

- Por eso no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo- volví a decir con los ojos rojos de llorar.

- Sí mi niña, creo que es hora de que le des a tu padre el lugar que siempre le correspondió en tu corazón, Bella. No querrás presentarte un día frente a él y que no sepa ni quien eres, piensa cómo te sentirás entonces.

- Tienes razón, aunque no sé cómo hacer, me siento tan extraña a su lado.

- Pero ahora sabes la verdad. Llámalo, no sabes lo intranquilo que está por lo del accidente.

- Sí, ahora mismo lo llamaré. Gracias Esme. Por abrirme los ojos.

- Eres una gran mujer Bella, sabía que entenderías. Y nunca olvides que todos nosotros te amamos por lo que siempre significaste en nuestras vidas. Tanto Carlisle , como Emmett como yo, estabamos deseando que llegara el momento en el que nos recordaras.

- Siento haberme olvidado, yo…

- No sufras, mi pequeña - dijo apartando cariñosamente un mechón de cabello y pasándomelo por detrás de la oreja - tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, apenas eras una niña de seis años y vivir la separación de tus padres era ya demasiado traumático para ti.

- Siento que me he perdido una parte importante de mi vida. Aunque pareciese extraño, desde el primer momento que os conocí me sentí como en casa.

- Oh pequeña, ya estás en casa - susurró abrazándome una vez más.

Media hora más tarde Esme se despidió aprovechando que pasaba el doctor. Y yo aproveché para llamar a Charlie.. a mí papá, a pesar de todo lo que había conocido aún me costaba sentir ese sentimiento que cualquier hijo tiene hacia su padre.

- ¿Papá? Soy Bella - dije cuando una voz cansada contestó.

- _Bella, oh dios mio Bella, ¿cómo estás?_ - su voz de pronto sonaba aterrada.

- Estoy bien papá, gracias a Dios, estoy bien.

- _En qué estabas pensando muchacha_ - me reprendió y por primera vez, que me dijese así, no me molestó, sino que hizo que una pellizco apretara mi corazón. Ahí estaba el Charlie de siempre pero ahora sabía porqué me trataba así.

- Nunca piensas que vas a acabar atrapada en una avalancha cuando subes a escalar papá.

- _Bella...yo..._- su voz sonó temblorosa y mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.

- Siento el mal rato que te he hecho pasar, papá- dije tragando el nudo en la garganta.

-_ Por favor Bella, se un poco más sensata, yo...yo no sopor.._.- pero de nuevo se calló supongo que tratando de acallar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y una vez más eso me emocionó. Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, él siempre me amó...

- Tranquilo papá, de verdad que estoy bien, sabes qué...¿qué te parece si cuando me recupere del todo viajo para encontrarnos?

- _¿De verdad harías eso_?- preguntó titubeante.

- Claro, todo esto que me ha ocurrido me ha hecho pensar en todo lo que podría haber dejado de hacer si hubiese... muerto.

- _No digas eso...por favor_ -de nuevo su voz sonó temblorosa.

- Por eso quiero hacerlo. En cuanto pueda viajar iré a verte. Espero que no sea un contratiempo para ti, ya sabes, tu agenda - le dije aunque ahora dudaba si siempre había sido su agenda o su propósito para que lo odiara.

- No, claro que no es ningún contratiempo, me sentiré más traquilo cuando te vea con mis propios ojos.

- Pues quedamos en eso, ahora...¿Cómo estás tú? - indagué, pero como siempre su respuesta fue la misma.

- _Bien, como siempre._

- Está bien papá, tengo que dejarte, hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto...hija -y cortó la llamada dejándome con el auricular en la mano y totalmente emocionada por ese "hija" final.

Esa misma tarde me quitaron el suero y me aseguraron que al día siguiente podía marcharme a casa. Solo debería devolverme para quitarme los puntos del brazos una semana más tarde.

Aproveché que ya me sentía liberada del suero y tras asearme un poco y colocarme una bata, pregunté si era posible ir a visitar a Evans.

Jack y Gina estaban en ese momento en la sala de espera de la UCI cuando llegué y los dos se alegraron al verme tan mejorada. Amablemente me permitieron entrar a verlo cuando la hora de la visita dio lugar.

Por unos minutos me quedé allí, apoyando mis manos en el cristal que me separaba de Evans quien permanecía conectado a un sinfín de cables y con ambas piernas elevadas totalmente enyesadas. Mis pecho se oprimió de dolor al verlo así, pero al menos estaba vivo y los médico tenían mucha confianza en que pronto volvería a ser el mismo Evans de siempre.

- Lo siento mucho Evans, siento que estés ahí, recupérate, por favor - susurré rogándole - necesito verte sano y alegre como siempre. Te debo mi vida…

De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí y sin siquiera mirar atrás, supe de quien se trataba.

- Es doloroso verlos así, ¿verdad? -dijo tras de mí - Se muy bien lo que se siente - cerré los ojos al ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y ahora más que nunca entendí por todo lo que Edward pasó - Es tan aterrador pensar que en cualquier momento pueda morir, que jamás despertará y cuando lo hace, cuando finalmente lo hace, sabes que nunca será igual, que una parte se quedará en esa montaña para siempre…

- Edward…

- Pero Evans se recuperará Bella, él volverá a escalar en apenas unos meses, ya lo verás - sentí que sonreía tras de mí. De pronto sus manos me abrazaron desde la espalda reposando en mi vientre - No te tortures, le salvaste la vida.

Él me giró y finalmente quedamos uno frente al otro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla y acariciarme.

- Mucho mejor, mañana me darán el alta- contesté algo nerviosa. Él se mostraba tan confiado cuando en realidad debería estar lejos de mí.

- Esa es una gran noticia - dijo sonriendo y casi suspirando de alivio - Y el brazo…¿te duele? - me levantó un poco la manga para mirar el vendaje.

- Apenas nada - contesté tapándome de nuevo el brazo.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que ella misma vendrá para llevarte a casa.

- Ya le dije que no era necesario, puedo tomar un taxi - contesté.

- Me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te acompañara a casa - mis ceño se frunció al oírlo - pero pasado mañana salgo para atender un asunto en Chicago, y no puedo posponerlo más…Mañana me la pasaré en la oficina dejándolo todo preparado para mi viaje.

- Claro, además no es necesario, ya te he dicho que hubiese podido tomar un taxi - contesté tragando el nudo que acababa de formarse en mi garganta. Chicago, el lugar donde viven los padre de Ángela, de nuevo mi corazón se oprimió al ser consciente de ese detalle. Seguramente fueran a seguir ultimando cosas sobre la boda, tal vez a elegir salón, o lugar de la ceremonia, incluso elegir trajes, estaba claro que de la organización se encargaría la familia de Ángela ya que Esme me había hecho saber que no estaba al tanto de nada.

- Necesito que hablemos a mi regreso, Bella - sus palabras comenzaron a sentirse como puñales. Seguramente sería el momento en el que me dijera que se iba a casar y bien sabe Dios que hubiese preferido no saberlo.

- Claro - contesté en contra de mis propios sentimientos.

- Contaré cada minuto que pase hasta que vuelva -dijo de pronto y me quedé mirándolo, sin saber que contestar, sólo viendo sus ojos, sus verdes ojos, que seguían brillando de una manera totalmente desconocida. Cómo si por primera vez se sintiera feliz. Y eso me dejó más desconcertada aún.

Puede que él contase los minutos, pero cada uno de ellos sería como un puñal más a mi pobre corazón…que sabía que todo llegaba, irremediablemente, a su fin.

Continuará..

* * *

N/A. Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero de corazón que os haya gustado; y una vez más gracias por todos vuestros rr, alertas y favoritos. Gracias por hacer que esta historia ya cuente con más de 4000 emotivos rr. Gracias por ser como sois. Os adoro.

Ahora, si el trabajo no me lo impide, hasta el próximo miércoles.

Un beso enorme a todas, en especial a mis reques.

Feliz semana a todas.

/(*_*)\saraes.


	51. Chapter 51 Bella, ¿qué has hecho?

¡Hola mis niñas! Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía no ha sido muy buena pero bueno, seguiré pensando que es mejor ver el vaso medio lleno que medio vacío. No merece la pena enfocarse en las cosas malas para acabar perdiéndote las buenas.

Y bueno, como ya todas os imagináis, al menos a tenor de vuestros rr, que aprovecho para daros las gracias por ellos, se nos viene el capítulo primero. Así que... ¡preparaos!...ya sabéis :(

Espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo LI. Bella, ¿qué has hecho?

Pov. Bella

-¿Seguro qué estarás bien? - preguntó Esme por enésima vez, tras dejarme acomodada en la sala de mi apartamento.

- Sí Esme, estaré bien - le aseguré.

- Deberías quedarte en casa, no me gusta que te quedes sola, y si necesitas algo, y si te duele algo o te empiezas a sentir mal - su preocupación era palpante.

- Esme, estoy perfectamente, llevo más de una semana recuperándome en el hospital, ni siquiera me duele ya el brazo - dije haciendo un movimiento con él - Ve tranquila, si necesito algo te aseguro que te llamaré. Ahora me gustaría estar sola - casi le rogué con los ojos.

- Está bien. Pero ya sabes…

- Que sí…- contesté rodando los ojos y ella me ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

Me gustaba volver a verla así. Y una vez más pensé lo distinto que hubiese sido todo si mi madre…

Esme afortunadamente se fue y me quedé mirando a mi alrededor desde donde estaba sentada. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejé, con la salvedad de que Esme había venido y se había ocupado de su limpieza para mi llegada. Tenía que agradecerle ya que era lo menos que me apetecía hacer en estos momentos.

Vagueé por un rato en el sofá tratando de no pensar en nada. Hasta que mi móvil vibró y me hizo salir del ensimismamiento en la que estaba sumida.

"_Espero que estés bien. Para cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, dejaré todo lo que estoy haciendo. Te amo"_

De nuevo otra punzada en el corazón, este era ya el tercer mensaje que recibía hoy y a cuál de ellos más doloroso. Aún no entendía que pretendía Edward, ¡es que se había vuelto loco!

Recordé el pánico en sus ojos cuando me encontró allí arriba, acaso ahora se sentía con la misma obligación conmigo que con Ángela.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Si además supiera que yo…que yo era…

No, no podía permitirlo, no le haría eso en la vida, lo condenaría a sufrir en la amargura de haberme encontrado y no poder hacer nada.

Aún no entendía porque esta nueva actitud, como insistía en decir que me amaba, es que no se daba cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo. No llegaba a comprender, y todo era tan confuso.

Me levanté dejando el móvil tirado sobre el sofá y me fui hacía mi cuarto. Necesitaba tomar una ducha, necesitaba pensar…

Todo estaba envuelto en un perturbador silencio, demasiado silencio y demasiado frío. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación una escalofriante sensación me hizo estremecer parándome en seco. Por un momento me quedé allí, en la puerta, mirando hacia la cama, cuando de pronto los recuerdos de nosotros haciendo el amor asaltaron mi cabeza como si estuviera viéndolo desde fuera, y dolió… dolió ver con que ternura me acariciaba… me besaba.

Mi piel se erizó mientras mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse ante el recuerdo del calor de su aliento golpeando mi cuello mientras me susurraba que me amaba con sus fuertes manos rodeando mi cintura, haciéndome retorcer de placer, mis ojos clavados en los suyos, bebiendo de cada mueca que su rostro hacía evidenciando el suyo.

-Edward…-caí arrodillada a la entrada del cuarto incapaz de dar un paso más adentro - ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? -lloré, mi corazón resquebrajándose de nuevo - Te amo tanto… Dios mío, duele tanto… Edward…-me abracé tratando inútilmente de apaciguar el dolor.

Pero él ya tenía la decisión tomada y yo no podía soportar la idea de verlo con ella, ya no, ahora menos que nunca sabiendo quienes éramos en realidad.

Por un largo rato me quedé allí, incapaz de levantarme, regodeándome en el dolor, tratando de desahogar la presión que tenía en el pecho, de aliviar el calor que quemaba mis entrañas; rebelándome por primera vez ante toda esta situación.

Yo lo quería, lo quería conmigo, lo necesitaba conmigo. Cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin él. Dios mío - ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?- grité desesperada.

Lo he intentando tantas veces. ¿Es qué la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí? Porque ahora sabía que nada ni nadie podría llegar hacerme feliz excepto él, sólo él, nadie más que él…

"_- Bells, ¿dónde estás?_

_Me encogí tras el arbusto que me ocultaba de él. No quería que me viese, no quería que viera mis lágrimas. Era su cumpleaños, yo no podía estropearlo._

_- Bells, vamos a partir la tarta, te necesito para que soples conmigo - volvió a gritar, y eso hizo que mi llanto se hiciera más fuerte._

_- ¿Bells? - susurró extrañado rodeando el arbusto y encontrándome - Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te caíste? ¿te hiciste daño? Todos te están buscando - dijo Eddie al llegar a mi lado. _

_Yo le miré entre una cortina de lágrimas. Era tan guapo. Con su pelo todo alborotado, su linda mirada esmeraldina, y ahora su expresión de preocupación. _

_- No..- contesté sollozando. _

_- Entonces, ¿ por qué lloras? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado. _

_- Porque… porque ellas dijeron que era una mocosa, y que tú sólo venías conmigo porque tu mamá y tu papá te obligaban -lloré desconsolada._

_- ¿Pero quién te ha dicho semejante idiotez?- inquirió._

_- Esas niñas tontas de tu clase - contesté y él no tardó en abrazarme._

_- Tú lo has dicho Bells, ellas son tontas y no tienen ni idea. A mí nadie me obliga a estar contigo - dijo revolviendo mi cabello- me encanta estar contigo, además a ti es fácil ganarte en todo - bromeó pero yo puse un puchero._

_- Eso es mentira. Yo también gano… a veces…-aclaré y él se rió - Además… ellas, ellas me dijeron que mi regalo era una tontería y que no te gustaría. _

_- Que yo sepa, aún no me has dado tu regalo - añadió - ¿cómo van a saber si me va a gustar o no?_

_- ¡No! no te lo daré, devolveré el regalo y te compraré otro juguete, otro como el de ellas, para que también te guste - dije tratando de levantarme ocultando, inútilmente, el regalo tras de mí._

_- Vamos Bella, no seas tonta. Quiero mi regalo, y quiero ese regalo. _

_-¡No! no te gustará, soy una tonta -lloré con más fuerza._

_- Bella, ¿alguna vez no me ha gustado lo que me has regalado?-preguntó y me quedé mirándolo, entristecida - ¡Ven! te voy a enseñar una cosa - añadió tomándome de la mano y adentrándome en la casa._

_- Eddie, es hora de partir la tarta, cariño. ¿A dónde vais?- preguntó su mamá cuando nos vio subir la escalera hacia su cuarto - Y qué te pasa princesa, ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó preocupada al verme._

_- No es nada mamá, yo me encargo. Voy a enseñarle una cosa a Bella y bajamos enseguida. _

_- Esta bien, pero recuerdas que tienes a todos los niños de tu clase esperando por ti en el jardín. No tardéis. _

_- Ellos pueden esperar -le contestó guiñándome un ojo y volvió a tirar de mi mano._

_Me hizo entrar en su cuarto y corrió hasta abrir su armario, buscó algo en su interior y luego regresó instándome a sentarme en la cama. _

_- Mira - me pidió abriendo un lata grande. Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver todas las cositas que tenía en la lata - ¿Recuerdas esta piedra? -dijo mostrándomela - es la piedra que encontraste en el río y que me regalaste por ser tu mejor amigo, cuando nuestros papás nos llevaron a pescar…- Yo cogí la piedrecita en la mano y enseguida me llegaron los recuerdos de ese día, cuando papá le había pedido a Eddie que me llevara a buscar tesoros con tal de quitarme de al lado de los anzuelos ya que había caído varias veces cerca de ellos y fue cuando encontré esa piedra rosada._

_-¿Y ves este lazo?- continuó. Yo asentí con la cabeza -. Fue el lazo que perdiste cuando fuimos de acampada el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo encontré y tú me lo regalaste- de nuevo me asaltaron esos recuerdos, como nos llevamos más de dos horas buscando mi pequeño lazo rosa que tanto me gustaba y él como mi héroe lo encontró, pero se había rasgado con una rama y ya no servía para usarlo. Realmente le gustaba mis regalos._

_-¿Y mira esto? -continuó señalando una pluma blanca - esta es la más especial porque esta pluma que encontraste y me regalaste, es tan hermosa como tú…- dijo mirándome a los ojos - , y tan suave como tú… - su mano rozó la piel de mi mejilla- y tan delicada como tú… - con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban en ella - por eso para mí es la pluma más bonita del mundo Bells._

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunté mimosamente sorbiendo por la nariz._

_- Todo lo que venga de ti siempre será especial para mí Bells. ¿Sabes por qué?- yo negué con la cabeza y él me sonrió -. Porque te quiero mucho - contestó y en ese momento me sentí muy feliz. _

_-Yo también te quiero, Eddie -le contesté abrazándome con fuerza a su cuello._

_- ¿Me das ahora mi regalo? -preguntó, y aunque no estaba segura del todo, le ofrecí el paquete en el que estaba envuelto. _

_- Espero que te guste - susurré algo ansiosa._

_Él desenvolvió el regalo y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al verlo._

_- ¿Me has comprado un libro? - su voz sonaba asombrada._

_- ¿No te gusta?-mordí mi labio esperando su respuesta. _

_- ¿Gustarme? - dijo mirándolo por todos lados - ¡Me encanta! Y era el que yo quería "La Isla del Tesoro" -contestó y me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._

_- Sé que aún no escribo muy bien, pero mi mamá me ayudó - le aclaré haciéndole que abriera la tapa del libro, donde le había escrito una frase, seguramente, con la letra más fea del mundo._

" _Para que siempre recuerdes que te quiero. Tu Bells"_

_- Bella…- Sus ojos vidriosos se clavaron en los mío - Nunca lo olvidaré pequeña, y nunca dejaré de quererte yo tampoco - contestó y me abrazó de nuevo._

_- ¡Eddie, Bells…Os están esperando! ¡Bajad ya! - su madre nos gritó desde abajo._

_- Recuerda esto Bells. Nunca, jamás dejaré de quererte, digan lo que digan - Y besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de tomarme de la mano y salir de la habitación…"_

- Oh Edward, y cumpliste tu palabra - sollocé sin consuelo en el suelo- siempre cumples tu palabra…

Cuando el frío del suelo comenzó a traspasar mi ropa, me obligué a levantarme y meterme en la cama, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, algo totalmente imposible porque continuamente me asaltaban esos recuerdos, durante tanto años olvidados, de nosotros, de nuestras familias, de mis padres, de mi casa… de Forks.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo un mensaje me dio los buenos días.

"_Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche, siento no poder estar ahí contigo, pero lo que tengo que hacer no puede esperar, en unos días volveré y hablaremos. Bella… te amo_"

De nuevo las lágrimas, y de nuevo un mensaje que me negué a contestar, y una vez más esa sensación de vacío en mi estómago, en mi corazón… en mi alma.

Esa misma mañana tomé la decisión más dura que jamás hubiese tomado.

Tras llamar a Tanya, e informarle que volvía a casa, comencé a preparar la que, a todas luces, sería mi huida a esta dolorosa realidad.

Me vestí y me dirigí a mi puesto de trabajo, los chicos se asombraron al verme allí, ya que el doctor me había dado la baja para un par de semanas más, pero lo que necesitaba hacer no podía esperar. Todos se acercaron para saludarme e interesarse por cómo me encontraba. Gracias a Dios pude alegar que aún me mareaba un poco y pocos minutos después me encontraba sentada tras la mesa de mi despacho.

Pasé mis manos sobre el tapete de cuero rojo donde tantos informes había firmado y miré la pila de papeles que esperaban por mí en la mesa. El anagrama de _Twilight Corporation _bailando en la pantalla de mi ordenador a la espera de que me pusiera a trabajar en él, pero lo que hice fue escribir mi carta de dimisión para entregársela al Aro.

Hice pasar luego a Nicole y, con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas en los ojos, le conté que tenía que volver a casa y que necesitaba de su ayuda por última vez.

Ella al principio se alarmó, y por supuesto no tardó en acompañar mis lágrimas. Realmente se había convertido en una gran amiga a la que siempre querría y recordaría. Luego entendió mis motivos y aunque apenada, prometió no decir nada a los chicos hasta que la decisión fuese firme. Y así, durante los siguientes dos días, dejamos encauzados todos los trabajos que teníamos pendientes para que, quien fuese mi sucesor, no tuviera que empezar desde cero.

Otra cosa diferente fue comunicarle mi decisión a James, que casi tira las paredes de mi despacho bramando ante semejante locura. No entendía cómo iba a irme así, sin más, dejándolos a todos ellos allí y todo por, según él, un miserable cobarde que no sabía valorarme, pero finalmente, y tras contarle todo lo que había descubierto, lo que realmente le impactó, decidió apoyarme, eso sí, haciéndole la firme promesa de que entre nosotros nada cambiaría, y que nos mantendríamos en contacto e incluso que lo llamaría para mis trabajos siempre que lo necesitase. Era obvio que James se había convertido en alguien importante en mi vida y esta vez la distancia no influiría en nuestros sentimientos.

Poco después subí a encontrarme con Aro, al que también me costó convencer pero que terminó aceptando mi carta cuando le expliqué que ya lo sabía todo y que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi padre. Me dejó ir, apenado, pero haciéndome prometer que contaría con él para cualquier cosa que necesitase y que si algún día quería volver, esa siempre sería mi casa. Le abracé con cariño. Realmente él había sido una pieza clave para que pudiera conocer esta parte desconocida de mí vida.

Desde allí me acerqué una vez más al hospital, cómo había estado haciendo desde que salí y me quedé varios minutos mirando a través del cristal.

- Hoy amaneció bastante mejor Bella, incluso ha estado bromeando con algunas de nosotras, es un encanto - me dijo una de las enfermeras al verme. Yo asentí con una triste sonrisa. No me decía nada nuevo, claro que era un encanto y alguien que también ocuparía un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Tomé un respiración profunda y entré. Aún seguía conectado a un sinfín de máquinas, pero al menos había despertado y había conseguido hablar con los chicos. Me acerqué a la cama y justo en ese momento el giró su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron enfocando los míos.

- Bella…- susurró con voz ronca pero con una expresión de alegría al verme, a pesar de lo demacrado que se veía - Hola, mi heroína -bromeó y aunque no debía, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mis ojos.

- Hola, mi heroe - le contesté, al fin y al cabo , si él no me hubiese rescatado primero, yo no estaría aquí.

- Ey, no llores, lo conseguiste, sabía que lo conseguirías - su voz seguía siendo ronca. Mis ojos volaron a sus piernas que permanecían suspendidas en un aparatoso artilugio.

- Sí - susurré pero encogiéndome de hombros - aunque estás hecho una mierda - Él trató de reír pero acabó con una mueca de dolor.

-Bah, esto no será nada, ya estoy pensando en que subiré cuando consiga salir de aquí - dijo como si tal cosa y sinceramente, lo admiré. Realmente él si era un hombre valiente.

- Estoy segura de ello, Evans.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto…triste- dijo de pronto y la realidad del porqué estaba allí me sobrevino.

- He venido a despedirme, Evans - le solté.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - su voz sonó alterada.

- Por favor, trata de entender…

- ¿Entender? ¿ Qué hay que entender? ¿Acaso es por lo que paso a Carter? A mí también me duele y odio lo que pasó Bella, pero no pudimos hacer nada, esas cosas pasan, si hubiese estado en nuestra mano…

- No…no, Evans… no es por eso. Lamento profundamente lo que pasó a Carter, pero entiendo que nada pudimos hacer por él. Es..

- Es por él, entonces - aseguró. No pude evitar bajar el rostro.

- Lo siento mucho Evans, pero no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar dónde esté él. Simplemente no puedo.

- Pero por qué no habláis. Dios Bella, él vino a por ti, Edward te ama, no descansó hasta encontrarte le debemos la vida, ¿acaso dudas de lo que siente por ti?

- No dudo que él me ame Evans, pero lo nuestro es un imposible y no puedo más…duele demasiado, entiéndeme, por favor - le rogué.

- Y nosotros…y tus amigos…

- Seguiremos en contacto. Y podremos volver a vernos. No es que no vaya a viajar nunca más - le aseguré con una sonrisa.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos - susurró y giró la cara, podía ver como su rostro se apenó y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Yo también los extrañaré, pero realmente necesito salir de aquí, quizás, algún día consiga superar lo que siento por Edward y pueda volver.

- Siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites - dijo clavando de nuevo su mirada en la mía.

- Lo sé, ahora necesito que me prometas que te cuidarás.

- Lo haré, y lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí, será buscarte para tomarnos una cerveza juntos.

- ¿Vendrás a buscarme a Europa?- pregunté con escepticismo.

- Dicen que de allí son las mejores cervezas, ¿no? - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Ya te digo - le contesté con una sonrisa para luego abrazarme a él - Te quiero mucho Evans, me alegra haberte conocido, pase lo que pase, jamás te olvidaré - le susurré tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

- Yo tampoco lo haré Bella, siempre serás mi amiga…

Tras salir del hospital terminé de organizar el viaje, en apenas dos días tomaría un vuelo a Barcelona y hasta aquí llegaría nuestra historia.

Escribí la carta que dejaría en manos de Nicole para que se la hiciera llegar a Esme la misma mañana que yo partiera hacía Barcelona, donde le entregaba la pluma que alguno de ellos me había hecho llegar, para que cuando creyese conveniente la devolviera a su lugar, y dónde le explicaba las razones de mi partida.

Y por último y lo más duro, escribir la carta que dejaría a Edward.

Aunque durante esos cuatro días los mensajes no dejaron de llegar, como tampoco dejaron de llegar esos arreglos florales siempre con el mismo mensaje: _"Una rosa más, un día menos. Confía en mí. Te amo"_

Y sólo por eso, no tuve el corazón de irme sin verlo, como había planeado, aunque me doliese en el alma y ese recuerdo lo llevara grabado a fuego para el resto de mi vida.

Pero una parte egoísta de mí necesitaba sentirlo por última vez, para, aunque fuese por unas horas, sentirme amada por el amor de mi vida, el único amor de mi vida, el que siempre sería… el amor de mí vida.

El teléfono sonó, algo que estaba esperando desde hacía unas horas atrás. Eché un último vistazo a mi alrededor, tratando de tragar el nudo que desde primera hora de la mañana tenía formado en mi garganta, aparentemente todo estaba como siempre, aunque en realidad, de mí solo quedaba yo.

- ¿Diga?- contesté sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

- Bella, necesito verte, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, ¿crees qué es posible que nos veamos? ¿Podemos ir a cenar o…- no lo dejé terminar, sintiendo las lágrimas asomar a mis ojos.

- Claro Edward, te espero en…casa -dije sintiendo como una de ellas comenzaba a rodar por mi mejilla…

…

Pov. Edward.

Estaban siendo las cuatro horas más largas de mi vida. Pero en todas ellas un solo pensamiento que me mantenía despierto… Ella… mi Bella.

Por fin la vida me daba la oportunidad de ser feliz. Hasta había tenido que pedir un trago porque los nervios azotaba mi estómago y necesitaba relajarme.

Dejé reposar la cabeza en el asiento y miré una vez más por la ventana para no ver nada más que un manto de nubes.

-Ya queda menos mi amor- musité a la nada- ya queda menos para que al fin podamos ser felices.

Di un nuevo sorbo a la copa. A pesar de todo, había algo que me hacia sentir intranquilo. Desde que nos vimos en el hospital ella había sido esquiva, y no me había contestado los mensajes, aunque era algo que esperaba de ella, más cuando aún no le había dicho la verdadera razón de mi viaje. Pero esta vez quería llegar a ella totalmente libre, totalmente capacitado para poder amarla y adorarla como ella se merecía.

Sonreí feliz al recordar la sensación de libertad que me sobrevino cuando crucé la puerta de los padres de Ángela dejándolo a todos atrás. ¡Por fin era libre!

Esperaba de ellos que me insultasen, y estarían en su derecho; que me reclamasen, y los entendería, por eso insistí en acompañarla. Ella siempre se veía tan vulnerable ante ellos. Sé que siempre me culparán a mí de la desdicha de su hija, era algo que tenía asumido, como yo mismo siempre me sentí, pero Ángela no dudó en apretar mi mano y, con los dedos entrelazados, darles la noticia sin permitir, por primera vez, que ninguno de ellos dijese nada…

" _- Es algo que hemos meditado mucho mamá - respondió ella, al grito de asombro de su madre al enterarse._

_- Pero… cómo es posible, ¿Edward? - sus ojos lloroso se clavaron en mí en busca de una explicación, y por un instante me sentí mal - Cómo la dejas así - trato de acusar._

_- No me deja él, mamá - le reprendió Ángela, que seguía fuertemente agarrada a mi mano -, lo hacemos los dos, yo… yo tampoco lo amo- confesó, y aunque ese descubrimiento me hizo mirarla, en el acto sentí alivió y fue mi turno de apretarle la mano. Ella se giró y me sonrió - Lo quiero mucho, y siempre será alguien especial para mí. Pero ninguno de los dos nos amamos y tenemos derecho de encontrar a las personas adecuadas._

_- ¡Pero te has vuelto loca! ¡Te has visto! - gritó su madre y mi mandíbula se tensó. Es qué esa mujer no se daba cuenta del daño que sus palabras hacían en su hija - ¿Quién se hará cargo de ti ahora? _

_Iba a intervenir cuando Ángela agarró con más fuerza mi mano._

_- Ese es el problema mamá, que consideras que siempre seré una carga. Pero no lo soy ¡Maldita sea! Soy más que capaz de valerme por mí misma- soltó mi mano y movió su silla en dirección de su madre para encararla - Y también de que un hombre se enamore de verdad de mí - dijo eso con los ojos colmados de lágrimas._

_- Angie, ¡vámonos de aquí! - dije levantándome. No iba a permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño._

_- No, Edward, ya no más - me contestó mirándome con intensidad para luego volver a mirar a su madre - ¿Acaso no crees qué sea capaz de hacer que alguien se enamore de mí, mamá?- le preguntó y eso hizo que su madre la mirara con los ojos enrojecidos._

_- Oh, Dios míos, mi niña…Claro que sí - le contestó y se inclinó para abrazarla - Lo siento mucho, Ángela, he sido una necia todo este tiempo, pero no sabía cómo aceptar que ya no podrías hacer la vida como todos los demás..._

_- Pero si puedo mamá. Es más… hay alguien…- susurró Ángela y me miró apenada. Yo la miré extrañado - Lo siento Edward, pero estos últimos meses he conocido a alguien…no sé, quizás nunca me imaginé al lado de nadie más que de ti, pero después de lo que hablamos el otro día, me dí cuenta que siento algo especial por ese chico…y …sé que él siente algo especial por mí._

_- ¿En serio? -pregunté algo asombrado, pero inmediatamente me sentí feliz por ella - Es lógico Angie, eres una gran mujer, sabes lo que pienso de ti - le dije sinceramente - y me alegra saber, eso sí, quiero conocerlo, ya veré yo si ese sujeto te conviene o no- le dije, y ella se echó a reír. _

_- Siempre tan protector - profirió divertida y me di cuenta que era verdad. _

_- Siempre- musité y ella volvió a mirar a sus padres._

_- Así es que, espero que acepten nuestra decisión y no hagan sentir mal a Edward, que ha sido un novio cariñoso y complaciente todos estos años. _

_- ¿Estáis seguros entonces? - esta vez fue el padre de Ángela quien hablo._

_- Sí- respondimos los dos a la vez._

_- Al menos no llegamos a publicar la fecha de la boda - suspiró apenada la mamá - Hubiese sido muy violento. _

_- Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabais, pero quiero que sepáis, que nunca me desentenderé de ella, y que cuidaré de ella, tal vez no como novia, pero sí como amiga - dije mirándola con verdadero cariño, ella asintió sonriente…" _

Después de todo no había sido tan malo. Di un sorbo más. Ángela decidió quedarse unos días con sus padres y ella misma se encargaría de dar la noticia a la prensa. A mí ya me daba igual. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y buscar a Bella, y por fin declararme como ella se merecía.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente y cuando al fin el avión tomó tierra, salté del asiento y prácticamente fui el primero en abandonar el avión.

Me alegré de llevar sólo un equipaje de manos, aunque finalmente tuvimos que permanecer en casa de los padres de Ángela por dos días más, esperando que regresasen de un viaje repentino que les había surgido en el último momento, mis planes había sido volver a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ya todo carecía de importancia, ahora estaba aquí, y aunque aún no las tenía todas conmigo, esperaba al menos que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella hoy. Realmente necesitaba verla, ansiaba verla y ya me encargaría yo de hacer que ella me aceptase de nuevo.

Porque una cosa tenía claro, esa mujer iba a ser mía, y nadie me separaría nunca más de ella.

En cuanto el maldito móvil dio señal de que ya tenía cobertura, no tardé en llamar, y aunque pasaron varios tonos hasta que al fin su voz contestó, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo por el simple hecho de oírla.

- _¿Diga?- _Su voz sonó contenida. Pero no me iba achicar. Esta vez no, nena, ahora iba a ir a por todas.

- Bella, necesito verte, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, ¿crees qué es posible que nos veamos? ¿Podemos ir a cenar o…- Le dije ansiosamente armándome de valor, pero ella me cortó.

- _Claro, Edward, te espero en…casa _- su voz de nuevo sonó apocada, pero igual sentí como si comenzara a flotar de felicidad. "_En casa_" no podía ser de otra manera, mi vida, porque tú siempre serás mi casa, pensé emocionado.

- Gracias a Dios - no pude evitar exclamar a su sugerencia. Me hubiese conformado en vernos en algún lugar público, porque ya no pretendía esconder lo nuestro nunca más, pero sólo de pensar que estaríamos solos, que si me aceptaba podría hacerla mía allí mismo después de tanto tiempo, hizo que me estremeciera- Llego en media hora - respondí ansioso.

- Aquí estaré… - contestó y mi corazón brincó emocionado - Pero antes de poder responderle la llamada se cortó.

- Te amo - dije al aparato que sonaba con el fin de llamada.

No tardé en tomar un taxi, y con verdadera ansiedad, hice el trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa.

- Buenas noches, Marco - saludé al portero mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

- Buenas noches, Señor Cullen - contestó con una mirada extraña- ¿Todo bien? - se preocupó.

- Sí Marco, todo más que bien. ¿Puedes avisarle a Bella que voy subiendo? - le sugerí con prisa.

- No es necesario, ella mismo avisó de su llegada hace unos minutos. Lo está esperando - Me contestó y de nuevo la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

- Está bien -respondí y pulsé de nuevo el botón que llamaba el ascensor -¡Venga, maldita sea! - farfullé entre dientes un segundo antes de que éste se abriera por fin. No pasó ni un minuto cuando el ascensor me dejó en su planta y menos de dos segundos de que yo golpeara su puerta.

Dios mío, los nervios me tenían realmente ansioso. Necesitaba verla… me urgía verla para saber que todo estaba bien.

Llamé una vez más y al segundo golpe la puerta se abrió dejándome con la respiración contenida al verla.

Ella estaba allí, mirándome, mordiéndose el labio en ese acto que tanto me enloquecía, y aunque sus ojos estaban especialmente vidriosos, sus mejillas azoradas y su nariz algo rojiza, seguramente por un catarro después haber estado apunto de morir congelada, me seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del universo.

- Hola - saludó con voz tímida, lo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera con una tierna sensación. Se veía tan frágil… Por un momento me quedé viéndola como hipnotizado. Y sin poder evitarlo, una extraña fuerza hizo que me acercarse a ella, tomase su rostro entre mis manos y, como si fuera un sediento en medio del desierto, lanzarme a sus labios como si fueran el único manantial en medio del oasis.

La besé con urgencia, con necesidad, con miedo, pero cuando ella me respondió, sentí que todos mis músculos se relajaban y fue que mi beso se volvió tierno, atreviéndome a besarla apenas con un pequeño toque, una, dos, tres veces más…

- Bella…-susurré sintiendo desbordarse todo mi miedo, dejando mi frente contra la de ella - Bella…

- Sólo bésame, Edward - oí que me pedía y tirando de mí, hizo que entrar a la casa y se lanzó de nuevo a mis labios.

Estaba vez el beso se volvió más pasional, hasta el punto que mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo al igual que las suyas.

No sé cómo fue pero de pronto la tenía entre la pared que quedaba cerca de su habitación y mi cuerpo.

- Bella…- gemí de placer cuando sus dientes mordieron mis labios. Pero necesitábamos hablar, necesitaba saber que sólo la quería a ella…- Bella… tenemos que…-traté de hablar, pero de nuevo sus labios me callaron y sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de mi jersey.

Dios, si seguía desnudándome no podríamos a hablar.

- Bella, para, tenemos…

- No- su voz sonó como un lamento. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y había tanto miedo, tanto ruego en su mirada que me hizo estremecer - Sólo ámame Edward, por favor… ámame.

- Siempre - contesté y quise complacerla, quería borrar esa expresión dolida, asustada, triste que tenía, pero esta vez, sabiéndome completamente libre.

Llevé mis manos a su nalgas y, de un solo impulso, hice que sus piernas me abrazaran. Si quería que la amase lo iba hacer sin dejar un solo pedazo de su piel.

- Edward...- gimió mi nombre ante la impresión, algo que provocó en mí un escalofrío de placer, aunque no tardó en llevar de nuevo sus labios a los míos; y así la llevé hasta dejarla cerca de la cama.

Con lentitud pasé por sus hombros mis manos y recorrí todo su contorno hasta llegar a la orilla de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Ella misma subió sumisa sus brazos para que pudiera deshacerme de esa prenda y mis ojos la admiraron desde sus preciosos y vidriosos ojos marrones, a sus carnosos e hinchados labios rojos; de la blanca y cremosa piel de su cuello, al hermoso nacimiento de sus pechos y de ahí a sus rosados y erizados pezones que me hicieron relamerme despertando una parte de mí en el acto.

- Siempre tan hermosa - susurré con vehemencia ahuecando sus pechos entre mis manos para luego inclinarme y besarlos, sintiendo como ella echaba hacia tras su cabeza mientras gemía -, siempre tan dulce -susurré lamiéndolos con delicadeza, provocando que se erizasen más si cabe, lo que me hacía sentir poderoso.

De sus deliciosos pechos hice un camino de besos mientras iba bajando hasta acabar de rodillas frente a ella, con mis manos en la liguilla de su pantalón y mis labios a la altura de su ombligo.

- Edward…- oí que susurraba mi nombre con voz tembloroso, jadeante.

Me estremecí.

Aunque eso no impidió que siguiera con mi empeño y, tirando de la liguilla, bajé sus pantaloncitos dejándola en un minúsculo tanga que me hizo gruñir en aprobación.

Ella ayudó en la tarea levantando las piernas para que pudiera sacárselos y, con la misma devoción, besé su vientre, desviándome por una de sus cadera, lo que la hizo encogerse tiernamente.

Y mi sexo vibró de nuevo cuando mi nariz rozó su monte de Venus, aún oculto bajo ese pequeño tanga, y la esencia de su excitación llegó a mis fosas nasales.

- Me vuelves loco - musité y sin previo aviso, me levanté, la tomé en brazos y la dejé caer suavemente sobre el colchón, deslizándome completamente sobre su cuerpo - Completamente loco - repetí, y devoré de nuevo sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, hasta perderme entre sus piernas.

La llevé a su primer orgasmo con mi lengua, saboreándola por completo y luego me enterré en ella sintiendo en el acto como un torrente de vida recorría inundando cada una de mis venas, provocando que el vello que cubría mi piel se erizase.

- Te amo…- le susurré mientras la volvía hacer mía, completamente mía, más mía que nunca.

- Te amo - seguí repitiéndole hasta que los dos alcanzamos juntos el cielo. Y me dejé llenar de la insuperable sensación que provocaba su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el mío.

- Bella…- susurré su nombre tratando de llamar su atención, pero sus ojos me vieron con lágrimas.

- No, aún no Edward - una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras ella nos volteaba y quedaba sobre mí - por favor, sigue amándome…- y sin dejarme decir una sola palabra más, volvió a besarme y bajar sobre mi cuerpo, introduciéndome una vez más en su interior.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si con cada uno de ellos quisiera llevarse una parte de mí y era tanto el placer que me hacía sentir, que no pude más que dejarme hacer, disfrutando de la magnífica mujer que estaba siendo mía y que siempre sería mía.

Ambos llegamos una vez más a un intenso orgasmo, tanto es así, que ella cayó desplomada sobre mi pecho y yo no tuve fuerzas para nada más que para abrazarla con fuerza, antes de caer sumido en el más placentero de los sueños.

Una molesta claridad me hizo despertar. Por un momento me desorienté, pero a los pocos segundos recordé dónde me encontraba y sonreí girándome, en busca de su cálido cuerpo. Pero entonces nada había allí. Pestañeé varias veces tratando de despertar por completo y me erguí permaneciendo sentado en la cama.

- ¿Bella? - la llamé extrañado al no encontrarla a mi lado. Por unos segundo me quedé quieto, tratando de escuchar si estaba en el baño o en la cocina, pero todo estaba sumido en un escalofriante silencio.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano al lugar dónde debería de haber estado ella y mi corazón comenzó a latir angustiado al notar la frialdad de las sábanas. Entonces la vi. Estaba allí, casi escondida bajo la almohada. Y algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que habría allí escrito.

Sintiendo un miedo atroz tomé la nota y la desdoblé, y ya sus primeras palabras me hicieron querer morirme.

" _Mi querido Edward:_

_Espero que no me odies después de leer esta carta, pero no encontraba otra manera mejor de hacerlo. Siento haber sido tan malditamente cobarde…"_

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme con esas simples palabras, pero aunque sentía como si estuviesen sacando mi corazón del pecho… me obligué a seguir leyendo…

"…_Cuando leas esto, ya estaré lejos de aquí. No me busques, por favor, ni trates de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No tendría sentido. Esta es la decisión más dura que he tomado en mi vida y créeme que lo hago por los dos._

_Siento haber entrado en tu vida a perturbar tu tranquilidad, pero espero que guardes, esto que tuvimos, como un bonito sueño; uno que nos regaló la vida donde pudimos amarnos, sentirnos, vivir por un tiempo lo que siempre habíamos deseado. _

_Yo te recordaré así, cómo lo más maravilloso que ha pasado en mi vida aunque ahora muera de dolor. Porque eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo, Edward, y para mí, todo ha merecido la pena. Tú has merecido la pena._

_Gracias por todo lo que me diste, gracias por hacerme saber que es sentirse amada de verdad, gracias por tus risas, por tus miradas, por tus caricias, gracias por hacerme sentir deseada y …gracias por amarme, porque sé que me amas, aunque el destino no nos permita estar juntos._

_Trata de olvidarme, si me olvidaras, quizás consigas ser feliz con ella, al fin y al cabo ella será tu compañera para el resto de tu vida. Pero si al final nunca lo consiguieras, no dudes que te amé con toda mi alma y que seguramente con toda mi alma te seguiré amando mientras viva. _

_Adiós para siempre, mi amor, trata de ser feliz"._

- Bella…¿qué has hecho? - la carta cayó de mis manos mientras mi rostro se empapaba en lágrimas. No podía estar pasando de verdad. Dios mío, cómo pude ser tan idiota y no decirle que ya todo estaba arreglado.

-No, Bella. ¿Qué has hecho?

De pronto el móvil comenzó a sonar. Saliendo del shock en el que me encontraba salté de la cama para buscarlo. Obvié la llamada que me estaba haciendo mi madre y marqué directamente su número.

- Bella, por favor, cógelo -rogué esperando impacientemente los tonos de llamadas, pero ella nunca contestó.

De nuevo la pantalla marcaba una llamada entrante de mi madre. Y desesperado la tomé.

- _¡Edward!_..- oí que gritaba mi madre alterada- _tienes que volver, Bella se ha ido , hijo. Yo tuve la culpa, yo he tenido la culpa…_

- ¡Qué..!- exclamé extrañado. ¿La culpa? Sólo había un culpable aquí y no era precisamente ella.

- _Sí Edward, yo le conté toda la verdad y ella no pudo soportarlo. Ella…Ella supo que te ibas a casar con Ángela y..._

- Qué... - mi voz salió ahogada. ¿Cómo es posible que ella?

- _Ángela se lo contó antes de que pasara lo del accidente. Cómo no nos dijiste nada_ - me reprochó -. _Yo pensé que tú ibas a terminar con Ángela, creí que el accidente te había abierto los ojos…_

- Y así fue mamá - dije cansado - Pero como siempre la cagué. Yo no le dije que iba a Chicago a terminar definitivamente con mi compromiso. Quería poder estar delante de ella totalmente libre esta vez, pero ella… ella no me permitió decírselo.

De pronto sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos ante el recuerdo de nosotros haciendo el amor. Sus ojos suplicante, su mirada rota, ella pensaba que iba a decirle que me casaba, Dios mío… Cómo he podido ser tan idiota. Lo que habrás sufrido, mi amor…

- _Tienes que buscarla Edward, ella tiene que saber la verdad. No puedes perderla de nuevo._

- Pero no sé dónde buscarla mamá. No sé por dónde empezar - le confesé desesperado.

- _Yo sí, hijo. Ven a casa. Ya va siendo hora que sepas la verdad_…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. Ainss... si es que no se puede estar dando por hecho las cosas sin saber. Que verdad que es, que el peor enemigo de las parejas es la falta de comunicación. Y es fascinante como una misma situación se puede estar viviendo de tan distintas maneras. Que penita, por Dios /(;_`)\

Y ahora...¡AAAhhhh! ¿qué pasará? ¿será que la verdad, de quien es Bella, también podrá con él, o por el contrario, reforzará su decisión? ¿será qué esta vez si consiga decirle? Dios! ya no me quedan uñas...

Espero que os haya gustado, yo, como siempre, esperaré ansiosa para saber qué tal os pareció, y como no, seguir leyendo vuestras teorías, temores, deseos, sugerencias, incluso quejas; todo es recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Gracias porque seguís ahí apoyándome, en estos momentos, sobretodo, vuestros comentarios son un bálsamo. Gracias, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen;**Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez;**tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson;**Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute;**Jorgi;**Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07;**Paaameeelaaa;**beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8;**ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS;**PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison;**Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho;**yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9**maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic;**alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16;**Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux;**MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li;**ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT;**ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy;**gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea;**marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28;**Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa;**kattycastillo510;**silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita;**gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato;**Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten;**marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55;**kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G;**AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales;**melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis;**Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten;**marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20;**teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl;**Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia;**Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; MariiitaC . Hale; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole; **marianark**; Minique; **alicebhalecullen**; Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Josaa**; Maff lOvE iN pInK;**andreacgllo**; maru; **Mary de cullen**; espejismo; **Apple19**; Jazmin Li ; **coral . delgado . 3;** Ine Flores M;**Tepha;**lydiacarltonzs; **manligrez**; Mistey17; **lig**; **; **fary03;** dana . zavaleta; **tynyami**; nait; **Aime Cullen**; Angy Manse Cullen; **Denissevel**; AnnieDreams; **Floorchiii**; joselinamadera; **panicxlove**; lydia . carlton . zs;**PALAS**; bluesweet; **Lucerito11; **Pato**; Samantha; **YasminaMase**; JELI; **anilla09;** Love . Happy . Ends; **claulrp;**michelle de cullen; **mercedes2497**; Eliy; **Eriale**; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; **mayra cullen; **MYFML**; AlitaC; ** Iare**; Lunas89; **catitacullen**; cullen-lemmon.

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo hasta el final. Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os esté gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide... ¡**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. Os amo.

Sed muy felices.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	52. Chapter 52 Nuestro destino

¡Hola, mis loquitas! siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me ha permitido tener el capi hasta hoy.

Disculpad si no me entretengo en poner ni siquiera los agradecimientos generales, son casi las tres de la madrugada y estoy completamente agotada después de casi diez horas trabajando. Lo siento mucho, odio no tener tiempo para poder agradeceros como merecéis. /(;_`)\

Espero de corazón que os guste. Para mí es un capítulo muy especial. En lineas generales ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace dos años. Justo cuando escribí la última escena de mi Bellita hecha una bolita en el sofá, del primer capítulo, que visualicé a Edward llamando a su puerta. Verlo escrito al fin es realmente emotivo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo LII. Nuestro destino.

- Al principio pensé que lo sabías, aunque tu actitud hacia ella era bastante hostil… - comenzó a decir mi madre sin apartar la vista de las manos que, fuertemente, sujetaban un álbum de fotos.

Había salido disparado de la casa de Bella en cuanto colgué la llamada. Aún sentía la presión en el pecho, la ansiedad en la boca del estómago, y ese dolor implacable que parecía que iba a hacer explotar mi corazón. Aún me costaba creer que Bella se había ido, todo era tan surrealista.

- No sé qué quieres decir - musité con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento hijo, no quería que volvieras a pasar por lo mismo si ella…

- Mamá, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir. Sólo quiero saber dónde buscarla, por favor - mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Tenía que encontrarla. Dios, no podría vivir sin ella.

- Te costó tanto superarlo… Aunque ahora creo que nunca lo llegaste hacer…

- Mamá… - traté de apremiarla al ver que continuaba hablando sin escucharme, pero entonces ella levantó sus ojos colmados de lágrimas y me miró, provocando que mi corazón se encogiese al verla.

- Sólo dejaste de manifestarte sobre ella, y yo, estúpida de mí, pensado que ya la habías olvidado.

- No sé de que me hablas… Mamá, ¿dónde está Bella? - le rogué desesperado.

- La pequeña Bells, volvió al lugar de donde vino - dijo mientras una lágrima comenzaba a surcar su mejilla.

- Qué…

- Nuestra Bells…Tu Bells - repitió y un sentimiento, hasta entonces olvidado, afloró de pronto ante su recuerdo.

- No sé a que viene esto mamá - contesté con seriedad, realmente contrariado ante la actitud de mi madre.

- ¿Es qué no reconociste sus ojos? ¿Su pelo? ¿Su sonrisa? - preguntó y de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente - No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, hayas vuelto a enamorarte de ella..

- Mamá…no te ent…

- Bella, mi amor, es tu Bells - confesó y de pronto sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mis garganta se secó, mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente mientras clavaba la vista en esa mujer que, delante de mí, se bebía sus propias lágrimas.

- No… no puede...

- Sí hijo, siento que haya sido así que te tuvieras que enterar.

De pronto mi memoria comenzó a recordar cada minuto que había pasado con Bella, desde el mismo instante en el que mis ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos, hasta ese último "te amo" que salió de su labios, y sentí que me tambaleaba.

- Bells…- musité aún en estado de shock. De pronto el recuerdo de esa sensación de familiaridad que me sobrevino al conocerla hizo que en mis ojos comenzaran a agolparse lágrimas. Sus ojos… su cabello . Dios, cuántas veces había pensado en que su cabello debería ser exactamente igual al de ella, cuántos de sus gestos me asombraban por el parecido, pero siempre me negué a la evidencia, no podía volver a engañarme, no podía volver a enamorarme de alguien por un recuerdo equivocado… Pero entonces… siempre había sido ella, ahora sí había sido ella…- Bells…- incapaz de seguir sosteniéndome sobre mis piernas trastrabillé hasta caer en el sillón que quedaba justo delante de mi madre.

- Edward - suspiró asustada mi madre haciendo el amago de levantarse.

- No…- mi voz sonó temblorosa - estoy… estoy bien…¿Por qué? - conseguí preguntar sintiendo que mi corazón cada vez se oprimía más-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - mi voz se rompió en el reproche.

- Lo siento, pero no quería que te hicieras más daño, Edward. ¿Acaso hubieses dejado a Ángela si te lo hubiese dicho desde el principio?

De lo más profundo de mi pechó pugnó un sollozo ahogado, la sien me estallaba de dolor, la garganta me ardía tras tragar el nudo que tenía formado. Me quedé pensando, visualizando como hubiese sido saber que ella era "ella" y quise morirme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mis mejillas, el dolor era tan intenso, que no pude evitar apretar los labios para evitar ponerme a llorar como un maldito niño. Pero tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, y era que no.

- Entiendes porqué permanecimos en silencio. Tú habías decidido seguir adelante con Ángela. Por más que habíamos intentado hacerte ver que era el mayor error de tu vida, había algo superior a eso que te impedía ver con claridad. Y yo no quería que sufrieras más hijo, no soportaba ver como ibas apagándote cada día más y más. ¿Sabes, ni tan siquiera, cómo me sentí al veros discutir a Bella y a ti la primera vez? ¿Sabes lo que ha sido ver de nuevo brillar tus ojos? Edward, eres un hombre formidable, y la vida no ha sido justa contigo. No merecías sufrir tanto como lo has hecho cariño, pero ese eres tú, nadie puede cambiarlo, aunque todos los que te queremos sufriéramos por ti.

- Mamá - balbuceé incapaz de contener las lágrimas - Sabía que algo especial me unía a ella, desde el primer instante me enamoré de ella. Dios, es mi vida, lo ha sido siempre, Dios mío, la amo tanto…- mi madre se levantó y corriendo me abrazó, mis manos se fueron fuertemente a su cintura tratando de aliviar el dolor tan inmenso que sentía. Ahora lo sabía, siempre había sido ella, no podía haber sido otra, mi Bella…mi Bells..

- Mi niño- lloró mi madre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza - No puedes perderla de nuevo, cariño. Debes de buscarla. Ya es hora de que seas feliz, mi amor, nadie más que tú lo merece tanto.

- Mamá…- era incapaz de dejar de llorar, de pronto me sentí como aquel niño; aquel que no entendía cómo podían llevársela lejos de mi lado. Qué había hecho yo para que la llevasen lejos de mí. Volví a sentirme igual de vulnerable, de roto. Bella se llevó consigo mi corazón.

- Edward, mi amor - musitó mi madre tomando mi cara entre sus manos y levantando mi cabeza para que la mirarse - No llores, ella volvió, la vida la trajo de nuevo, solo está confundida, solo es eso, sé que ella te ama, tienes que buscarla, tienes que decirle que la quieres, que…

- Pero no sé por dónde empezar - sollocé incapaz de soportar tanto dolor.

- Mientras que venías hacia aquí yo llamé a su padre. Toma, aquí la encontrarás - dijo sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y entregármelo.

En el había anotado una dirección que me resultaba desconocida completamente, pero que sabía que era el lugar exacto, ya que se trataba de una calle de Barcelona. Dónde sino iría.

- Ella está ahí, al menos su padre ya lo confirmó. Tal parece que la amiga la estaba esperando.

- Tengo que ir inmediatamente.

- Llamaré al aeropuerto mientras preparas una bolsa - se brindó ella tan solícita como siempre.

- ¡No! tardaría demasiado - contesté levantándome para ir a buscar el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa - Llamaré a Aro.

- Claro… Aro - exclamó - Entonces arregla el viaje, yo te prepararé la bolsa mientras tanto.

- Gracias, mamá - le contesté mientras marcaba desesperadamente el número personal de mi jefe. Mantuve el móvil cerca del oído pero mientras esperaba que Aro contestarse, no pude evitar ir al sofá dónde aún permanecía el álbum de fotos.

Comencé a pasar las hojas, y la opresión cada vez era mayor. Allí estaba, después de mucho tiempo volvía a ver aquella mirada transparente, tan vivaz que parecía hablar con los ojos, con esa hermosa sonrisa enmarcada en unos rosados y preciosos labios y sus pequitas, su hermoso cabello trenzado. Mi Bells…

-¿Edward? -contestó al cuarto tono.

- Sí, sí, soy yo Aro…- contesté atropelladamente saliendo de las emociones que esas fotografías me estaban despertando.

- Acabo de enterarme que tú y Ángela habéis roto - dijo con cierta seriedad en la voz - Hoy todo son malas noticias, primero Bella y ahora…

- Siento mucho lo de Ángela- le corté, aunque me callé abruptamente al oír el nombre de Bella, no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón volvía a encogerse - Yo… yo tengo algo que decirte Aro, y es sobre Bella.

- Siento comunicarte que Bella me entregó hace dos días la carta de dimisión… - Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esa noticia. Dios mío, había dejado definitivamente el trabajo. Bella, dios mío Bella, cuánto daño te he hecho mi amor -, y créeme que me costó dejarla marchar.

- Aro… yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ella - le confesé incapaz de ocultarlo por más tiempo sintiendo el sabor salado de mis lágrimas en los labios- Siento que te enteres así, pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito encontrarla…

- ¿Enamorado? Es por ella qué…

- Lo siento. Pero sí Aro, quiero ser honesto contigo, la amo demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ella. Ella, ella es…

- Lo sé - contestó y entonces recordé que tanto los padres de Bella como los míos, eran los mejores amigos de Aro - Ella es la pequeña que cautivó tu corazón. Dime en que puedo ayudarte hijo. Aunque lamento que lo tuyo con mi sobrina no haya funcionado, creo que lo mejor que habéis podido hacer es acabar con esa locura a tiempo.

- Gracias por la comprensión, Aro. Y creo que sólo tú puedes ayudarme. Necesito usar el Jet privado para ir a España- solicité.

- Cuenta con el, muchacho. Me imagino que iras a Barcelona - dedujo correctamente - Yo mismo voy a encargarme de que todo esté preparado. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

- Muchas gracias, Aro. Te debo mi vida - le agradecí sintiendo que un rallo de esperanza se abría frente a mí.

…

"_- Bella…_

_- No… Sólo ámame Edward, por favor… ámame._

_- Siempre…_

_- Edward..._

_- Siempre tan hermosa… siempre tan dulce…_

_- Edward…_

_- Me vuelves loco … Completamente loco…_

_- Te amo…_

_- Te amo…"_

Mi amor, por qué no hablaste conmigo, por qué sufriste en silencio esa equivocación.

Los minutos se estaban volviendo horas y apenas acabábamos de despegar. Volví a mirar la fotografía que había sacado del álbum.

"_-Mas fuerte, Eddie..más alto._

_- ¿Más? ¿estás segura?_

_- ¡Siiii, mira cómo vuelo! - gritaba entre risas - ¡Estoy volando!- Su pelo ondeaba al viento mientras se mecía en el columpio, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más alto. _

_-No te sueltes, Bells._

_- ¡No…nunca!¡ Te quiero, Eddie!.."_

- Mi Bells…-No podía creer que la hubiese encontrado, aún me costaba creer que el destino hiciera que nos encontrásemos de nuevo.

"_-Gracias por aceptar… Edward Cullen. _

_-Isabella Swan. Gracias a usted por la invitación._

_-Tutéame por favor, no soy un viejo. _

_-¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, Edward? _

_-Estoy pasando unos días de vacaciones ¿ Y tú ?_

_-También vengo a pasar unos días de vacaciones… _

_-¿Sabes Isabella? _

_- Bella…_

_-Bella... Eres sorprendente… gratamente sorprendente. _

_- Quizás pueda seguir sorprendiéndote…"_

Y nunca has dejado de hacerlo, mi amor. ¡Dios! si supieras lo que se aceleró mi corazón cuando entraste a aquella piscina. Jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte y extraño al mismo tiempo, ahora entiendo por qué mi corazón se aceleró, por qué tuve una necesidad, casi mortal, por acercarme a ti… Mi cuerpo te reconoció. El lo hizo.

"_-¿Eddie?_

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no estás en tu cama?_

_- No puedo dormir, extraño a mis papás._

_- No, Bells…no llores. Ellos volverán mañana. ¿Es qué no te gusta estar aquí?_

_- Sí, pero… me da miedo esa habitación. La rama golpea la ventana, y me asusta._

_- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?_

_- ¿Puedo?_

_- Claro, ven. _

_- Eddie, contigo nunca tengo miedo._

_- Duerme, Bells, yo velaré tu sueños…"_

_-_ Señor Cullen, ¿necesita qué le traiga algo? - la azafata de vuelo me preguntó sacándome del mundo de los recuerdos.

- Ah…¿Qué hora es, cuánto llevamos?

-Apenas hace dos horas que despegamos Señor. Aún falta mucho para llegar. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo? ¿Quizás unos frutos secos?

- Dos horas - musité disgustado - Esta bien, prepáreme un sándwich y un poco de vino, por favor.

- Enseguida, Señor - contestó con una radiante sonrisa, y se giró para ir en busca de mi pedido.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y me fije que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a impactar contra el cristal. Suspiré. El azul intenso del cielo le daba paso a un triste y frío gris.

De pronto el avión dio una sacudida y no tardó en encenderse la luz que daba el aviso de ponerse los cinturones. La voz del comandante sonó por los altavoces alertando que pasábamos por una zona de turbulencia.

No tenía miedo a volar, nunca la había tenido, aunque no pude evitar que mi corazón latiese ansioso cuando el avión descendió algunos metros de repente y vi que nos adentrábamos en una masa nubosa más espesa y oscura.

El avión comenzó a temblar, a sacudirse; un relámpago iluminó el cielo de pronto. Una vez más, la voz del comandante sonó por los altavoces informando de la situación. Pero aunque quería prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo, solo conseguía tenerla en un pensamiento.

Qué injusta sería la vida si, llegados a este punto, decidiera que no habría más camino.

La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de mi estado y, sin poder evitarlo, el miedo a perderlo todo me hizo recordar de nuevo...

"_-Tenemos que irnos, cariño, se nos está haciendo tarde._

_- Pero no puedo irme, mamá. Bells aún no ha llegado - Vi como mi madre miraba extrañada hacia la entrada del parque._

_- Lo sé, cielo, pero igual se enfermó y por eso no pudo venir._

_- ¿Enferma? ¿Bells está malita?_

_- No lo sé, Eddie, pero se nos hace tarde, tengo que preparar la cena, cariño. _

_- Sólo unos minutos más, mamá. Quizás tía Renée se retrasó, ella siempre llega tarde- Entonces mi papá llegó al parque. Era extraño, él casi nunca venía al parque porque siempre estaba en el hospital._

_- Esme - dijo con voz sombría - Recoge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos a casa, Charlie va hacia ya._

_- ¿Qué…qué ocurre Carlisle?_

_- ¡No! no podemos irnos, estoy esperando a Bells- protesté, pero mi padre ni me miró. Tomó el bolso de mi madre y llamó a gritos a Emmett para que viniese._

_- ¡Vamos!_

_- Pero Carlisle, ¿qué pasa? me estás asustando._

_- Yo no quiero irme, yo me quedo._

_- No puedes quedarte, Edward. ¡Vamos! - mi padre me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hasta llegar a su coche._

_- No quiero, no quiero irme, Bells…ella se asustará si no me ve - trataba de convencerlo. Pero él no tardó en entrar en el coche y en cuanto todos estuvimos sentados lo puso en marchar._

_Mamá trataba de hacerlo hablar, pero él estaba en completo silencio y conduciendo a más velocidad que la que acostumbrada. _

_No tardamos en llegar a nuestra calle y nada más entrar pude ver el coche del tío Charlie en la puerta. En ese instante me sentí feliz. Yo esperaba a Bells en el parque y sus padres la habían traído aquí. _

_Salí del coche disparado hacia su coche, y antes de que pudiera llega a él, salió su papá con los ojos enrojecidos, y gestos nerviosos en sus manos. _

_- Tío, ¿dónde está Bella? - pregunté, pero él sólo me miró con los ojos humedecidos, su labio tembló. _

_- ¡Emmett! Llévate a tu hermano a su cuarto. Charlie, vamos, entremos dentro._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle… Charlie? - mi madre comenzaba a sentirse asustada. _

_- Vamos Eddie, te reto a una carrera- me desafió Emmett._

_- Qué…¡no!, yo no quiero ir. ¿Dónde está Bella?_

_- ¡Edward! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Sube inmediatamente! - me ordenó mi padre y su grito me hizo estremecer. Era la primera vez que mi padre me gritaba así, jamás, ni cuando Emmett y yo nos peleábamos, me había gritado o reñido de esa manera. _

_Sentí que Emmett tiraba de mi chaleco obligándome a subir. Aún sorprendido por lo ocurrido comencé a subir, pero cuando vi que entraban al despacho, dejándose descuidadamente la puerta entreabierta, bajé corriendo y me puse a escuchar._

_- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo qué se ha ido? - mi madre trató de acallar el grito de asombro con su mano._

_- Se fue, ni siquiera me escuchó, cogió una pequeña maleta, a mi hija, y se largó. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Carlisle - se agarró fuertemente a la camisa de mi padre en un acto desesperando - Cómo voy a vivir sin ellas, ¡cómo lo voy a hacer!_

_- No puedo creer qué haya hecho eso, Charlie. No ha podido irse así, sin más…_

_- Lo ha hecho Esme y se la ha llevado, para siempre, Dios mío - rompió a llorar - no puedo vivir sin mi hija..._

_- Qué…- musité, sin poder evitarlo, allí mismo, desde la puerta - Bells…¿Bells se ha ido?- El miedo hizo que las palabras se ahogasen en mi boca._

_- Oh, Eddie…_

_- ¿Dónde está Bells, tío Charlie? - pregunté desesperado, sintiendo un dolor insoportable aquí, en el pecho - Yo la estoy esperando… Cuan…¿Cuándo va a llegar? - una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar._

_- No lo sé, hijo- sollozó tío Charlie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos._

_- No - mi voz se rompió mientras sentía un dolor que jamás había sentido. Mi labio comenzó a temblar, mi respiración comenzó a ser jadeante, y hasta que no rompí en llanto, creí que moriría sin aire - ¡Nooooooooo! - grité sintiendo miles de lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, y antes de que mi madre pudiese llegar a mí, salí corriendo por la puerta trasera hasta tomar el camino que me llevaba a su casa. _

_Por unos instante podía oír los gritos de mi madre y de mi padre llamándome, pero yo no podía dejar de correr, de correr y llorar, simplemente no podía. Quería encontrarla, no sabía dónde, ni cuando, pero corrí hasta llegar a su casa. _

_- Bells…¿dónde estás Bells? - grité golpeando la puerta, pero nadie contestaba. Comencé a rodear la casa, buscando alguna señal de movimiento en su interior, pero todo permanecía en silencio y oscuridad. _

_Comencé a llorar más fuerte, a golpear con más fuerza esa maldita puerta, hasta que entendí que ella ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, mi Bells se había ido. _

_De nuevo comencé a correr esta vez adentrándome en las profundidades del bosque, corrí hasta caer sin aliento, corrí hasta quedar completamente tendido en el suelo llorando, incapaz de soportar el dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho, gritando su nombre una y mil veces, pero ella nunca contestó. Se había ido…y se había ido para siempre…"_

El avión comenzó a zarandearse con más violencia. Mis dedos, de modo involuntario, se clavaron en el reposabrazos.

-Dios mío -rogué. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No me separes de ella de nuevo -comencé a sollozar entredientes - Por favor, Dios, necesito verla, necesito tocarla…necesito recuperar tantos años perdidos, tanto amor doblegado.

El avión volvió a descender bruscamente para luego comenzar a ascender entre turbulencias, hasta que al fin salimos de aquella masa nubosa en la que nos habíamos sumergido, y de nuevo, un rallo de luz dio paso a un radiante y despejado Cielo.

- Gracias, Dios mío - agradecí sintiendo que mi cuerpo volvía a relajarse. Al instante las luces de aviso se apagaron y de nuevo la voz del comandante sonó informando que el vuelo proseguía con normalidad.

- Un pequeño susto, ¿verdad? -la azafata se acercó con el sándwich y la copa de vino que le había pedido anteriormente.

- Sí, uno pequeño - contesté sonriente mientras tomaba mi pedido.

Después de comer, prendí mi laptop y enseguida comencé a mandarle correos. No sabía si llegaría a leerlos o no, pero estaba desesperado por saber de ella. Necesitaba aclararle que todo había sido un mal entendido y que la necesitaba y la quería a mi lado, conmigo…siempre.

Entre recuerdos presentes y pasados conseguí dormitar por varias horas, hasta que finalmente el comandante anunciaba que sobrevolábamos Barcelona.

Con un manojo de nervios serpenteando mi estómago, me permití apreciar la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Y ni un minuto perdí en cuanto el avión tomó tierra.

Aro había sido tan previsor que hasta había contratado un chofer que me llevaría hasta dónde estaba Bella. No tardé en facilitarle la dirección. Y de nuevo, totalmente ansioso, entremezclando los recuerdos con la fantasía de cómo sería nuestro reencuentro, recorrimos la distancia que me separaba de ella.

"_-Tanya, soy Edward.._

_- ¡Cómo te atreves si quiera a llamarme, maldito cabrón!_

_- Tanya, por favor, necesito saber de Bella. Estoy volando hacía allí… apenas en cinco hora llegaré a Barcelona._

_- ¡Cómo! ¡Te has vuelto loco!… Por qué no la dejas tranquila, ¿no le has hecho suficiente daño ya? - me gritó y podía entender su furia hacía mí._

_- Lo siento, se que he sido un maldito idiota, pero la amo, Tanya, la amo con toda mi alma, no pudo vivir sin ella. Déjame hablar con ella, necesito saber que está bien…_

_- ¡Já! Ni loca te dejo acercarte de nuevo a ella. Ya se acabó Edward, Bella ha tomado una decisión. No vas a venir a desestabilizarla de nuevo. ¡Ya déjala en paz! Ella merece mucho más que ser una maldita amante tuya -escupió con rabia._

_- ¿Amante? Yo no quiero que sea mi amante, nunca lo quise…_

_- Pues entonces no sé a qué vienes aquí, vete mejor con tu mujercita. Bella lo superará, yo me encargaré._

_- No…No…¡Maldita sea! Yo la amo, yo he dejado a Ángela porque con quien me quiero casar es con ella - le contesté totalmente desesperado._

_- Qué..- Tanya musitó sorprendida._

_- Qué Bella se ha marchado innecesariamente, yo ya había dejado a Ángela, maldita sea…_

_- Pero… pero tú te fuiste…_

_- Fui a romper mi compromiso como un hombre Tanya, tenía que hablar con sus padres, no puedo dejarla y no dar la cara. _

_- Entonces… ¿realmente la amas?- su voz se quebró._

_- Más que a mi vida. Déjame hablar con ella, necesito que me escuche, que sepa que antes de que ella decidiera marcharse, ya había arreglado todo para que al fin pudiésemos estar juntos, como una verdadera pareja._

_- Oh, maldito seas Edward, por qué has tardado tanto - oí que sollozaba - Tienes la más mínima idea de lo destrozada que está. La tuve que emborrachar para conseguir que se relajara por un rato. _

_- ¡La emborrachaste!_

_- ¡Eh! Tú me obligaste a ello, así que , guárdate tus reproches. _

_- Supongo que me lo merezco. Pero… ¿ella está bien? ¿Crees qué puedo hablar con ella? No me contesta las llamadas, ni los mails._

_- Ahora está durmiendo, y aún necesita dormir un poco más. No creo que quiera hablar contigo Edward. La conozco, ha tomado una decisión que la está destrozando, pero la ha tomado. Si le digo que estás al teléfono, no sólo no contestará, sino que se irá huyendo de aquí. _

_- No…por favor Tanya, tengo que contarle la verdad, no puedo perderla de nuevo. _

_- De verdad la amas - afirmó._

_- Desde que tengo uso de razón.._

_- Qué…_

_- Es una larga historia… que espero que podamos contarte los dos juntos._

_- Oh, maldita sea, con razón se ha enganchado tanto de ti. Ni con Jacob la he visto así. _

_- No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso._

_- De acuerdo, voy a ayudarte, pero te voy advertir una cosa… Vuelve a hacerla sufrir y yo mismo te cortaré las pelotas.¡Entendido!- tragué en seco._

_- Te aseguro que tengo planes de tener hijos Tanya, asi que… da por hecho que no expondré mi maquinaria._

_- Eres un loco- escuché que reía al otro lado de la línea -. Está bien. Había pospuesto un viaje a Roma por ella. No quería dejarla sola de esa manera, así que… si me prometes que cuidarás de ella, y que no permitirás que se borre la sonrisa de su cara, me iré y la dejaré sola, así cuando llegues sí o sí tendrá que atenderte. El resto depende de ti. _

_- ¿Harías eso ? - sentí que mi corazón brincaba emocionado._

_- Por Bella haría cualquier cosa Edward, te lo aseguro._

_- Te creo, yo también - le contesté sinceramente._

_- Deseo de corazón que seáis felices, y espero que sepáis aprovechar este regalo que os hago._

_- Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo Tanya, pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás._

_- Por ahora solo te pido que la hagas feliz, siempre, ya más tarde veré para mí - dijo y en su voz se notó diversión._

_- Gracias Tanya._

_- No tardes mucho. Llamaré a Bella por la noche, así me aseguro que las cosas salieron bien._

_- Yo mismo haré que te llame. Gracias…"_

Los nervios amenazaban con destrozar mi estómago ahora que estaba aquí.

Miré por un minuto más aquella puerta que me separaba del amor de mi vida, y respirando profundamente tomé el valor que necesitaba para pulsar aquel extraño timbre.

Las palpitaciones se me disparado ante aquel estridente sonido, pero aún se acentuaron más cuando comenzaron a pasar los segundo y la puerta no se abría.

- Vamos Bella, por favor, abre -musité entre diente y volví a pulsar el timbre.

Nuevamente el silencio y la quietud reinó en aquel rellano. Y sí aún estaba dormida y no escuchaba el timbre, y si había mirado por la mirilla y había decidido no abrir…

De pronto escuché una maldición amortiguada desde el interior de la casa y pocos segundo después, el sonido inconfundible de las cerraduras abriéndose.

- Lo siento pero Tanya no…- comenzó a decir mientras abría la puerta y yo me quedé sin aliento al verla.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta te tirantas y unas mallas de deporte, su pelo estaba enmarañado, como si hubiese estado recostada en algún lugar y su cara, su cara estaba enrojecida, predominando la hinchazón de sus ojos y las marcadas ojeras.

- Ed…- su voz tembló y de nuevo sus ojos se enrojecieron.

Pero yo no podía gesticular palabra, de pronto todo el dolor, todo el miedo, toda la desesperación me hizo emitir un sollozo que brotó de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Mis ojos se aguaron, y bajo una cortina de lágrimas, aquella mujer, aquella vulnerable mujer se fue convirtiendo, a mis ojos, en aquella niña hermosa que tanto había añorado.

- Bells…- balbuceé incapaz de soportar la emoción que sentía al volver a tenerla frente a mí - siempre fuiste tu - conseguí decir con voz temblorosa.

Ella me miró sorprendida para comenzar a llorar de nuevo, e incapaz de soportarlo más, di un paso hacía ella y la atraje con fuerza a mis brazos.

- Mi amor, amor mío, perdóname, Bella, mi amor, perdóname - le pedí escondiendo mi cara entre su pelo.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, su cuerpo tembló entre mis brazos y sentí que sus manos comenzaban a agarrarse fuertemente a mi camisa.

- Siento haber sido tan idiota, te he hecho tanto daño.

- ¿Por qué has venido? - dijo entre llanto - no ves que no puedo más… ¿por qué lo has hecho? - me reclamó pero apretando con todas sus fuerzas mi cintura. Mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza, besando con vehemencia su cabello.

- Porque te amo, mi vida; porque mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin ti, mi amor; porque es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, la única que puede hacerme feliz.

- Edward…- lloró con más fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho mi amor. Y todo porque quise darte la sorpresa. Porque quería acercarme de nuevo a ti siendo un hombre completamente libre…

- Qué…- musitó. Se separó lo suficientemente de mí como para mirar mis ojos.

- Tomé la decisión de dejar a Ángela cuándo te encontré en la nieve Bella. Ya en ese momento sabía que no podía vivir sin ti. Prefería morir a solo imaginar que esa maldita avalancha te hubiese sepultado. Por eso, cuando en contra de todo pronóstico, te encontré, supe que la vida me daba otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

- Yo…

- Me sinceré con Ángela cuando estabas en el hospital, le dije que te amaba a ti, y que ya no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos.

- Pero…

- Viajé con Angie para terminar oficialmente nuestro compromiso ante sus padres.

- Oh, Dios mío - sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de nuevo mientras se llevaba una mano en a la boca.

- Pero fui un estúpido. Me sentía tan feliz porque al fin iba a poder pedirte que fueras mi novia que no pensé en ningún momento en tus sentimientos. En lo confundida que debías de estar…

- Yo… ella me dijo - sollozó.

- No sabes cómo me sentí cuando supe que te habías enterado. Una parte de mí esperaba que no te enterases nunca, para que no lo sufrieras. Pero cuando, después de que pasáramos la noche juntos, leí tu carta, supe el daño que mi silencio te había provocado.

- Entonces…- las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas.

- Entonces no pienso volver a dejarte ir. Te amo, Bella. Esta vez no pienso dejar que salgas huyendo.

- Edward…- balbuceó.

- Te amo - susurré y tirando de su brazo la acerqué completamente a mí - Dime que tú también me amas - le pedí mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que seguían brotando lágrimas.

- Yo…yo…te amo - su voz tembló de emoción y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo estreché mis labios con los suyos.

La besé desesperado, jamás antes había necesitado tanto ese beso como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Sentir el calor y la suavidad de sus labios hizo que mi corazón latiese desenfrenado. La besé como un sediento.

- Te amo - volví a repetirle en el instante en el que nos separamos para tomar aire - Dime que me perdonas mi amor - le pedí besándola de nuevo - dime que ya todo a pasado y que siempre estarás conmigo.

- Sí, sí …cómo no voy a perdonarte. Te amo… Te amo - dijo entre lágrimas abrazándome con fuerza enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

De pronto el ruido del ascensor nos recordó que aún permanecíamos en la puerta.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos…¿no? - le susurré llevando una de mis manos a su barbilla para hacer que me mirase de nuevo - Quiero recuperar todos este tiempo perdido con mi novia. Sin espectadores, al ser posible - susurré besándola de nuevo.

- Oh Edward - susurró emocionada y tirando de mi camisa me hizo entrar en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi - Te amo, te amo - sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y al fin pude besarla como dios manda.

Durante un maravilloso rato, pude saborearla de nuevo, sentir su cuerpo completamente adherido al mío, sus manos acariciando mi nuca.

- No puedo creer que hayas venido - susurró cuando volvimos a separarnos por falta de aire - Aún no me creo que estés aquí.

- Casi me matas del disgusto, te haré pagar el mal rato que me has hecho pasar con esta loca huida - le regañé y ella se mostró avergonzada.

- Lo siento mucho Edward, yo…yo… me sentía tan mal…

- Shhhh…- coloqué mi dedo índice en sus enrojecidos labios para hacerla callar- Ya no más disculpas Bella, los dos hemos sufrido demasiado; y yo no sé tú, pero yo te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, ahora que te he recuperado, no pienso perder el tiempo en disculpas.

- Edward…- sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo…- Tú… tú sabes qué..

- Sí, Bells - la volví a llamar por su sobrenombre, con el que siempre la recordaba.

- Yo - de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas - sentí que mi corazón se paralizó cuando tu madre me lo contó. Yo… siento no haberte recordado… Eddie - mi corazón se encogió al volver a escuchar ese nombre. Tanto, que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo- Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira Edward, mi mamá…

- Bells… ya mi madre me contó.

- Duele saber que alguien que se supone que te quiere, ha hecho que olvide y odie a personas que en verdad amaba mucho.

- Lo sé, mi amor - llevé mis manos a su cara y la miré profundamente - Pero nuestro destino es estar juntos. Por esos nos volvimos a encontrar.

- Aún me cuesta creerlo.

- A mí nada. Ahora si puedo decir que tu pelo me recordaba a ti, que tus ojos me recordaba a ti, que esa manía que tienes de morder tu labio, me recordaba a ti, ahora sí, porque sé que eres tú, que no es una falsa ilusión que desaparecerá en cuanto te roce.

- Eddie…

- Bells…

- Te amo - susurramos los dos al unísono antes de volver a besarnos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A. AWWWWW! cómo he esperado este momento. AWWW. Espero que os haya gustado.

Si nada me lo impide, el capítulo final el próximo miércoles. Ainss...que cosita tengo /(;_`)\

Un beso enorme a todas. En especial a mis reques. Os amo.

Sed Felices.

/(*_*)\saraes.


	53. Chapter 53 Gracias por no olvidarme

¡Hola, amores! Perdón por el retraso (saraes con cara apenada) Espero que hayáis tenido una linda semana. La mía no ha podido ser más complicada; hasta hoy que no terminamos con el cierre del trimestre...ufff, creí que no sobreviviría ¬¬ pero bueno, lo importante es que...¡ya está aquí el ... Último capi /(;_`)\ ainsssss...

Mejor no me extiendo más, nos leemos abajo; espero de corazón que os guste.

¡Disfrutadlo!

Ali..! Ahora sí que sí, te lo dedico con todo mi corazón. Esta es ya mi segunda historia en la que no he podido resistirme a usar tus personajes. Los amo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención, menos el grupo musical al que hago mención que pertenece a mi queridísima amiga y gran autora Sarah-Crish Cullen.

**Primera canción del capi, : It´s my life de Bon Jovi **

**watch? v=wU7b1r_PZoM**

**segunda canción del capi: Thank you for loving me de Bon Jovi **

**watch? v=XknhpQpI0sc**

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

Capítulo LIII. Gracias por no olvidarme.

No había nada más hermoso, ni nada que inflamase más mi corazón, que verlo sonreír así, mientras me miraba con esos ojos dilatados, con sus labios entreabiertos, y esa sonrisa de alguien que se siente pleno, completamente liberado, sin más ataduras que las de mi propio cuerpo.

Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir sus dedos rozando mi costado; era tan electrizante su toque, que mi sexo se contrajo goloso a su alrededor, apretándolo con fuerza, lo que lo hizo gemir… nos hizo gemir.

Él continuaba adentrándose en mí, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de tocarme, sin dejar de susurrarme: "Te amo"…amándome.

Y era tanto lo que me estaba dando, que no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas; lágrimas de placer, lágrimas de amor, lágrimas de felicidad.

- Te amo - casi sollocé cuando sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más apremiantes transportándome a ese paraíso que él había creado para nosotros, donde mi ser explotaba fragmentándose en miles de luces de todos los colores; completa, extasiada, temblorosa… totalmente entregada a él.

- Bells… mi amor - susurró antes de besarme con fuerza, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras su propio cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sobre el mío, provocando una vez más que mi placer se extendiera hasta el infinito.

Sentir su aliento jadeante en mi cuello era algo que me negaba a perder de nuevo. Quería esto, deseaba poder hacer el amor con él todo los días, amanecer con él todos los días, reír con él, pasear con él, soñar con él… incluso deseaba poder discutir con él, sólo para poder reconciliarnos y volver a sentir su fuerza poseyéndome, haciéndome suya, reclamándome como suya; porque es lo que era, suya, completamente suya, y no quería que fuese de ninguna otra forma.

- Te amo - se escapó de entre mis labios mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, siendo incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas se me saltasen de nuevo. Agradecida a la vida, agradecida a ese Dios que, a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba, se había empeñado en que estuviésemos juntos.

Él tenía razón, no merecíamos perder el tiempo en vanas disculpas. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos la culpa de nada, solo tratamos de sobrevivir en un lugar al que no correspondíamos, porque ahora sabía que mi lugar era él, estar junto él y el suyo era estar junto a mí. ¿Qué culpa había en ello?

Miré de nuevo ese revoltijo de pelo cobrizo y mi corazón volvió a encogerse… Era él y estaba aquí...junto a mí.

Pasé mis manos por entre sus mechones disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelo escurriéndose entre mis dedos, y de nuevo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus dedos en mi piel, garabateando sobre ella, acariciándome suavemente mientras se relajaba junto a mi cuerpo, con su cara enterrada en mi cuello.

Ahora todo era perfecto. Como debía de ser.

- Aún me cuesta creer que estemos aquí, así - susurré al cabo de un rato cuando él se colocó de lado, mirándome, con el codo clavado en el colchón y su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa…¡Dios! amaba su sonrisa; sus ojos brillaron antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y besar mis labios, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran disfrutando del toque exquisito de los suyos.

- A mí también - musitó dejando descansar su frente en la mía -. Pero entonces hago esto… - pasó repentinamente un brazo por sobre mi estómago hasta alcanzar mi cintura y, tirando de ella, hizo que rodara sobre él; mis piernas se colocaron a horcajadas a sus costados instintivamente, sintiendo en el acto su sexo rozando el mío, y sus manos fueron a mis hombros descendiendo lentamente por toda mi espalda, arqueándome, estremeciéndome, y sin duda excitándome -…y compruebo que eres real - se irguió conmigo a horcajadas quedando sentando en la cama, ahora los dos a la misma altura.

- Edward... - jadeé impresionada. Amaba el dominio que tenia en la cama, me hacía sentir una verdadera muñeca entre sus brazos; sus movimientos resultaban tan ágiles que parecían estar siguiendo una coreografía erótica, que definitivamente a mí me enloquecía.

Llevó entonces sus manos a mi rostro y lo ahuecó con ternura, bebiéndome con su mirada, haciéndome temblar de anticipación, para derretirme cuando al fin me permitía sentir sus labios, su lengua… ¡Oh, Dios!… podría morir ahora mismo y moriría feliz…

- Si pudiera te tendría así siempre - susurró besando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mordiendo suavemente mi hombro; siseé de placer -. No saldrías de esta habitación… - me encogí y no pude evitar sonreír… mimosa -. Podría amarrarte a la cama. Oh sí… - seguía susurrando juguetonamente sin dejar de acariciarme, excitándome cada vez más…-, así me aseguraría que jamás volverías a huir.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que le había dolido, no me permití sufrir por ello, para resarcirme me dejaría en sus manos, que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese… estaba completamente segura que saldría ganando, con un hombre como él…

- Moriría de hambre - señalé tratando de llevar mis manos a su cuello aunque él las interceptó y unió mis muñecas con una de las suyas, alzándomelas sobre mi cabeza…

- Tsk…tsk… -chasqueó la lengua antes de besarme, ardientemente, hasta dejarme sin aliento, para luego separarse de nuevo - Yo te alimentaría…- musitó, inclinándose hasta lamer uno de mis pezones.

- Oh, Edward…- jadeé, pero traté de recomponerme, amaba jugar con él…-. Acabaría apestando…- conseguí decir ganándome una risa amortiguada de su parte.

- Nah…- la cadencia de su voz me estaba llevando a un nivel de excitación que no sabía ni que existía -, yo te lavaría… asegurándome no dejar ni un pedazo de tu piel… así…- susurró y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarme, comenzando por el cuello, descendiendo hasta cubrir uno de mis senos, acariciando suavemente el pezón antes de pellizcarlo; lo que me hizo sisear; para luego seguir su trayecto hasta mi ombligo, el cuál rodeó varias veces haciendo que mi estómago se contrajese, acabando entre mis piernas y llegando a esa zona, en exceso sensible, que me hizo estremecer.

- Sería una tortura - gemí removiéndome sobre sus piernas, sintiendo su sexo, claramente erguido, presionando en mi entrada, pero conteniéndose.

- Oh, sí…- volvió a gemir, buscando de nuevo mis labios mientras acariciaba mi sexo - amaré torturarte de placer.

- Edward…- sollocé deseosa, completamente excitada.

- Bella…

El juego finalmente acabó y sentí como entraba de nuevo en mí, esta vez sin delicadeza, algo que me hizo vibrar hasta la punta del pelo...este hombre, definitivamente, iba a acaba conmigo...

Reí cuando cayó desmoronado hacía atrás, temblando y jadeante tras sucumbir de nuevo al placer. No entendía cómo seguía teniendo fuerzas; aún no habíamos salido del apartamento, justamente dos días encerrados aquí, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido…

- Eres malvado - me burlé besándolo de nuevo; no podía despegar mis labios de él. Sonrió bajo mi toque.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó tras recuperarse, mientras acariciaba la cicatriz, aún colorada, de mi brazo. Entre las horas que habíamos dormido juntos, abrazados, recuperándonos, sin duda, del cansancio acumulado en todos estos días separados, y el resto de horas en las que hacíamos el amor, apenas nos habíamos llevado algo a la boca y realmente me sentía hambrienta.

- Aja, mucha…- sonrió y volvió a besarme. Él tampoco parecía poder dejar de hacerlo.

- Está bien, déjame ver con qué puedo sorprenderte.

- Oh, no…yo lo haré…

- Nada de eso - me regañó besándome de nuevo -déjame consentirte… no sabes cuánto he deseado esto.

- Oh, Edward…- mis ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo.

- Yo prepararé un… almuerzo desayuno -dijo mirando hacia el reloj de la mesilla - tú espérame aquí.

- No… yo…me daré una ducha. Me gustaría salir un rato, tomar un poco el aire, pasear - sugerí y sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¿Quieres? - preguntó emocionado.

- Claro, es hora que regresemos al mundo de los humanos , ¿no crees? - me burlé; él pellizcó suavemente mi muslo.

- Anda, ve a la ducha, yo lo haré después.

No demoré mucho bajo el agua, ni tampoco en colocarme unos vaqueros, mi suéter azul sobre una camiseta blanca y mis converses favoritas.

Y totalmente inflamada de amor, me quedé recostada del marco de la puerta mientras le oía cantar dándole vueltas a sus famosas tortitas.

- Para bailar la bamba… para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca…

Suspiré totalmente enamorada al verlo menear su cadera, relajado, feliz. Caminé en silencio tras de él y lo rodeé completamente desde atrás, descansando mi cara en su musculosa espalda.

- Ey, ya estás aquí - exclamó mirando sobre su hombro, más atractivo que nunca…

- Eché de menos esto - susurré, aunque sentí como él rodeaba uno de mis brazos y lo apretaba con fuerza.

- Yo te he echado de menos a ti, mucho - musitó y apreté mi abrazo más.

Él apartó la salten de las tortitas del fuego y dejó la espumadera sobre la encimera para luego girarse y rodearme por la cintura, llevando una de sus manos a mi barbilla.

- Ey, quiero esa sonrisa - me pidió al ver que me estaba emocionando, hasta le punto de que mi labio temblase conteniendo las ganas de llorar; en verdad lo había echado mucho de menos - Recuerda que tengo una amenaza explícita sobre mis pelotas, de parte de tu amiga, si no mantengo la sonrisa en tu cara…- bromeó y eso definitivamente me hizo sonreír, provocando que una lágrima traicionera se derramase. Él no tardó en retirarla con su pulgar - Te quiero, Bells…

- Te quiero, Eddie - le contesté abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Vamos, las tortitas se enfrían -señaló y ambos terminamos de preparar la mesa.

- ¿Qué planes tienes ahora? - preguntó al cabo de un rato. Yo le miré sin entender.

- Íbamos a salir..¿no? -dudé.

- No me refiero ahora mismo, sino a tus planes. Aro me informó que habías presentado tu carta de dimisión - su voz sonó apenada.

- Ah, eso…- jugueteé con el tenedor. No había pensado en eso, cómo tampoco había pensado en el hecho de que él tendría que regresar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y? - insistió al ver que permanecía callada.

- Independientemente de nosotros - lo miré, dejando de jugar con el tenedor - he regresado por mi padre - Su ceño se contrajo; no sabría decir si de sorpresa o de comprensión.

- Mi madre me contó algo - se mostró apenado.

- Necesito hablar con él… yo…- sentí como mi labio comenzaba a temblar.

- Ey… ven acá…- susurró estirando su mano por la mesa hasta agarrar la mía, y tirando de ella, incitándome a levantarme, me atrajo hacía él y me sentó en su regazo, acunándome. No tardé en enterrar mi cara en su cuello en busca de su relajante olor- No te dejaré sola en esto, mi amor - musitó.

Por alguna razón, oír eso me conmovió, y realmente sentí la necesidad de tenerlo de verdad a mi lado.

- Aún no sé que voy hacer - sollocé en su cuello -, tú tendrás que regresar - su agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda.

- Acabo de recuperarte, Bells, no planeo separarme de ti tan pronto - se explicó.

- Qué…¿qué quieres decir? - me separé para encararlo.

- Voy a hablar con Aro, le pediré una excedencia…

- Qué…- me sorprendí.

- Yo también necesito recuperar mi vida Bella; necesito volver a vivir, quiero hacerlo, he estado muchos años sintiéndome muerto. No quiero volver a sentirme así y si me alejo de ti, es como me sentiré. Iré contigo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

- ¿De verdad harás eso? - mi ánimo mejoró.

- Claro, mi amor.

- Y si Aro…

- Créeme, sé lo que valgo para él. Y llegado el caso, siempre puedo trabajar desde casa… cuento con el mejor equipo del mundo, podría dirigir los proyectos desde cualquier parte del planeta.

- Oh, Edward, eso sería fantástico - me abracé con fuerzas.

- Superaremos esto juntos - susurró respondiendo a mi abrazo -. Además, quiero presentarme formalmente a mi suegro.

- Oh… ¿formalmente?… ¿te refieres…? digo, él ya te conoce - contesté atropelladamente.

- Quiero pedir tu mano formalmente Bella…

- ¡Qué! - exclamé realmente asombrada.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo.- Yo le miré con los ojos como platos - . Y si estás pensando en negarte, vete desechando esa idea - Mis ojos se achicaron -. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por ti, no necesito un periodo de noviazgo. Te aseguro que tengo muy claro lo que quiero - me quedé con la boca abierta.

- O sea, ¿esto se supone qué es una pedida? - susurré entre divertida y emocionada.

- No es una pedida, cariño… es una exigida…- aclaró con seriedad y no pude evitar estallar en risas. Dios, ahí estaba mi arrogante de nuevo.

- Te amo, señor exigente Cullen - le contesté besando sus labios.

- Te amo, futura Señora consentidora Cullen - respondió e incrementó el beso.

- ¿Consentidora? - pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Psee… me consentirás, lo sé, me amas y lo harás…

- ¡Eres un creído! - le regañé provocando de esa manera su risa; una risa, dicho sea de paso, que aceleraba e inflamaba mi corazón.

Los siguientes cuatro días lo vivimos como una verdadera luna de miel. Recorrimos Barcelona y sus alrededores; perdiéndonos en el barrio Gótico, maravillándonos tanto de la Catedral como de la Sagrada familia, incluso visitando el acuario del Maremágnum. Cómo no, el parque Güell, un lugar que visitaba con asiduidad cuando residía aquí, ya que me encantaba perderme en ese mágico mundo diseñado por Gaudí, y por supuesto la Rambla. Oh, amé estar con él paseando, cogidos de la mano, por esa Rambla, comprando en sus muchos tenderetes, sentándonos en sus innumerables terrazas, disfrutando de espectáculos insólitos en medio de la calle, improvisados escenarios que hacían las delicias de cualquier visitante.

- ¡Tira otra Bells! Oh, como voy a fardar con Emmett y los chicos cuándo les enseñe las fotos - me pidió Edward, entusiasmado como un niño, mientras posaba al lado de Messi, el mejor jugador del mundo, según él, y con quién nos topamos, por pura casualidad, cuando se empeñó en ir a visitar el Museo del Barça. Aún no entendía cómo , un lugar donde predominaban los recortes de prensa..¡de prensa! ..provocaba tanta fascinación. Incluso posó junto a la vitrina donde exhibían todos sus trofeos.

- Bien podríamos habernos encontrado a Pep…- musité tirando otra foto más.

- Te he oído - me regañó antes de agradecer a Messi por su paciencia…

Reí, siempre me hacía reír esa vena celosilla que tenía. Aunque aún no entendía por qué; él no debería, en ningún momento, sentirse preocupado porque mis ojos miraran a otro hombre; podría estar viendo al hombre diez en persona y mi corazón seguiría latiendo sólo, y exclusivamente, por él. Aunque para que íbamos a engañarnos, yo disfrutaba con esa pequeña muestra de inseguridad por su parte.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? - preguntó pasando su brazo por mis hombros y caminando hacía la salida, de lo más despreocupado.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las cinco de la tarde, aún era temprano, pero mañana volábamos hacia París para encontrarnos con mi padre, y esa situación me tenía bastante ansiosa.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría volver a casa, quiero descansar para mañana - sugerí. Enseguida noté sus labios en mi pelo.

- Claro, cariño. Es más… tengo una idea.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - indagué.

- Será una sorpresa.

- Oh, Edward…- me quejé -, sabes que no me gustan…- Pero él estrelló sus labios con los míos haciéndome callar.

- Calla ya, tú limítate a disfrutar - me pidió en un susurro. Y no pude resistirme más.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos sintiendo aún el palpitar frenético y descompensado de mi corazón. Sin duda, una verdadera luna de miel…

Después de llegar a casa, él se las apañó para mantenerme sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras preparaba algo en la habitación. Más tarde descubrí que había preparado el baño, llenando la bañera con agua perfumada, incluso había esparcido algunos pétalos de rosa del ramo que me regaló el día anterior en la Rambla; por supuesto amenizó el lugar con unas cuantas velas aromáticas que, supongo, había encontrado registrando los cajones. Menos mal que sabía que a Tanya no le molestaría, a ella le obsesionaban esas cosas, continuamente compraba velitas para cualquier ocasión.

Me hizo desnudar y me sumergió en aquella reconfortante y apacible agua y, manteniéndose en el exterior, se encargó de enjabonarme, asegurándose que sus dedos masajeaban mis hombros, mi cuello, mi espalda, incluso mis piernas y brazos.

Dios, estaba completamente derretida entre sus magistrales manos. Y una y otra vez pequeños gemidos de satisfacción y placer brotaban de mis labios mientras me dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados, tal como él me había pedido.

Traté de convencerlo para que se metiese conmigo; estaba completamente excitada, pero él insistía en que era un momento sólo para mí y, ¡joder! ya te digo que lo fue; sus dedos hicieron maravillas en mi cuerpo, tanto dentro como fuera de él.

Luego continuó secándome con la mayor de las delicadezas; podía sentir mis piernas aún flaquear ante el éxtasis alcanzado minutos antes; pero él, siguiendo con su plan, me cargó suavemente y me llevó a la cama, desnuda, expuesta completamente a él.

Y lo que le siguió nunca se borraría de mi mente. Había recopilado algo de comida que mantenía sobre la mesita de noche, desde pedazos de frutas, hasta salsas dulces; y me hizo comer de la manera más caliente que jamás hubiese imaginado, incluso él se alimentó usando mi piel como recipiente, llevándome a la locura cuando la salsa de chocolate calló sobre mis pechos y él los lamió hasta no dejar ni rastro.

Por supuesto me hizo suya, con la misma intensidad y fogosidad que los días anteriores, haciéndome estremecer ante su potencia unida a su delicadeza. ¡Dios!… era completamente adicta a este hombre; no quería que parase, nunca, hasta mi piel dolía cuando dejaba de tocarla.

Y así, como siempre ocurría, me hizo olvidar la realidad haciendo desaparecer la ansiedad y la intranquilidad que durante todo el día me había provocado la visita que tenía que hacer a mi padre…

- Tranquila, cariño. Todo va a ir bien - susurró besando mi cabeza, al notar que apretaba su mano mientras el ascensor nos llevaba a la vivienda de mi padre, en uno de los barrios más selectos de París.

Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta e hice varias respiraciones tratando de relajar la ansiedad que me poseía. Siempre me violentaba cuando tenía que visitarlo; hasta ahora lo había hecho por mantener la fachada, ya que siempre había sentido un odio arraigado hacía su persona, pero ahora, ahora todo era distinto y me sentía tan miserable por haber permitido que me manipularan así. La rabia por la situación volvió a revolverme el estómago y suspiré entrecortadamente, llevando una mano temblorosa a mi frente.

- Relájate, Bella. Es tu padre…

- Es fácil decirlo para ti Edward, yo…apenas he tenido relación con él, y la poca que hemos mantenido, era envuelta en un reproche tácito, un odio que se desprendía de mí sin ser pronunciado. Yo le creía el ser más miserable y despreciable de la tierra, alguien que antepuso su dinero y trabajo a su familia. Yo… siempre he pensado que no era suficiente para él…

- Lo sé, cariño, pero tú no tuviste la culpa Bella, fueron ellos, ambos, ni siquiera a tu madre se le puede culpar en exclusividad.

- Lo sé - respondí con un hilo de voz - Aún así, siento que le fallé, era mi padre, debí luchar más por estar con él, no permitir que mi madre..

- Basta Bella, no es justo que te juzgues así, eras una niña - me reprendió y me abrazó con fuerza - Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo; y si ves que la situación consigue superarte en algún momento, sólo hazme una señal y te sacaré de ahí, ¿entendido? - me pidió tomando mi barbilla y levantándola.

- Esta bien - suspiré una vez más.

Al momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminamos por aquel pasillo empapelado exquisitamente, todo un alarde de lujo y poder, hasta llevarnos a los grandes portones brindados que daban acceso al lujoso, y exclusivo, ático de mi padre.

Enseguida una chica del servicio, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, nunca me había importado lo más mínimo quienes vivían o trabajaban bajo la dirección de mi padre, nos abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, su padre los está esperando en el despacho - anunció reverencialmente, ofreciéndonos una cálida sonrisa.

De pronto me invadió la conocida sensación de repulsión al estar allí; esa sensación de que cualquier mujer, fuese del servicio o no, fuese joven o no, acababa en la cama de mi padre; una imagen que no conseguía sacar de mi cabeza desde que escuché a mi madre gritárselo una de las veces que, de niña, vino a por mí para cumplir con el régimen de visita.

Edward se mantuvo impasible a mi lado mientras sostenía mi mano. Lo observé de soslayo tratando de descubrirlo admirando todas los lujos y riquezas que embellecían la casa de mi padre, pero para mi satisfacción, él pareció no darle importancia a nada. Sólo cambiaba el rictus serio de su cara para ofrecerme una reconfortante y alentadora sonrisa. Lo amé.

Llegamos al despacho y la chica del servició anunció nuestra llegada dándonos a su vez paso.

- Bella, hija…- musitó mi padre emocionado levantándose impulsivamente de su gran sillón negro, pero permaneció allí, de pie, titubeante… por supuesto manteniendo esa distancia que, con tanto ahínco, yo había construido entre nosotros. Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió. Pero… ¿cómo cambiar un sentimiento, con el que has crecido, de la noche a la mañana?

- Hola… papá - contesté ofreciéndole una incómoda sonrisa.

- Edward, muchacho - Esta vez mi padre se dirigió a él, llevando sus ojos a la unión de nuestras manos, unas manos que yo prácticamente retorcía buscando su apoyo.

- Buenas tarde, Señor…- lo miré ante su titubeo. Su expresión ahora mostraba asombro, como reconocimiento, supongo que los recuerdos comenzaban a amontonarse, al fin y al cabo, él era tres años mayor que yo, y hasta donde me alcanzaba los recuerdos, recientemente recuperados, él le llamaba tío.

Pero mi padre hizo algo que realmente me sorprendió, le sonrió comprensivamente y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

- Han pasado muchos años - señaló y le extendió su mano, la que Edward no dudó en estrechar - Llámame Charlie - le sugirió y Edward asintió conforme, agradecido, y yo seguía mirándolos sin llegar a definir cómo me sentía.

Los ojos de mi padre volvieron a volar a mí, y por primera vez, sentí la necesidad de que me abrazara.

- Hija…- dijo con un hilo de voz, algo que me conmovió, ahora no había rastro de ese hombre frío, distante.

- Papá…-suspiré entrecortadamente por el remolino de emociones que me embargaba y él acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó.

Yo mantuve mi mano agarrada a la de Edward, él no la soltó en ningún momento, pero por primera vez sentí la emoción de un abrazo de verdad, lo que me hizo llevar mi otra mano a su espalda, aceptando ese abrazo.

- No te imaginas el miedo que he pasado - susurró en mi oído sin dejar de abrazarme - Cuándo Esme me contó que habías sufrido un accidente, quise morirme Bella…

Conmovida por sus palabras aflojé el agarré a la mano de Edward, señal que él recibió, liberándome en el acto, y me abracé completamente en él, dejando, por primera vez en mi vida, que las lágrimas fluyesen delante de mi padre.

- Lo siento mucho - fue lo único que pude decir entre sollozos - yo no sabía, lo siento…

- No llores mi niña, no lo hagas, no puedo soportar verte llorar - me pidió y por primera vez sentí sus labios besar mi frente.

- Papá..-sollocé emocionada abrazándome más fuerte a él. Cuánto había necesitado este abrazo, este beso. Tanto años viviendo con la idea de que no me quería, que no era suficiente para él, cuándo la realidad es que era yo la que lo mantenía alejado.

- Bella, mi pequeña Bells…- musitó. Mi corazón se oprimió cuando escuché su propio sollozo.

Por un tiempo permanecimos así, abrazados, hasta que finalmente los dos nos calmamos y al mirar, vi que Edward no estaba. Un movimiento en la terraza me alertó de que él había salido allí para darnos privacidad. Lo miré a través del cristal y él me sonrió guiñándome un ojo, diciéndome sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que necesitaba este tiempo con mi padre. Le agradecí con la mirada.

- Así que, tú y Edward - musitó y una suave risa de alegría brotó de sus labios.

Él permanecía tomándome las manos y junto con su afirmación, me hizo sonrojar.

- Ven, tomemos asiento - sugirió y nos llevó hasta el sofá de su despacho - ¿Quieres tomar algo? - se mostró preocupado.

- No, gracias…¿Cómo te sientes? - No me preocupé en irme por las ramas, finalmente éramos como éramos , él hizo una mueca con sus labios.

- Supongo que Esme te contó - susurró apenado.

- Sí, así que no tiene sentido que me ocultes nada, quiero saber.

Quizás estaba siendo igual de seca que siempre, pero al menos ahora sabía que sabía la verdad. Él me sonrió, las arrugas que rodearon sus ojos me llenaron de ternura, sin duda habían pasado los años, ya no era ese hombre vigoroso que mantenía en la memoria de cuando era niña.

- La medicación está haciendo bien su trabajo - de nuevo esa mueca - y ya Sue se encargar de que mi alimentación sea la correcta.

- ¿Sue? - Él cariño con el que pronunció su nombre me hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Bueno, sí…- se veía apenado - Ella…ella es…

- Tú pareja - terminé la frase por él.

- Bella, yo…

- No necesito explicaciones papá, es tu vida…

- No, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas, que Sue es mi pareja desde hace ya varios años…

- ¿Años? - exclamé realmente asombrada - ¿Cómo qué nunca supe?

- Sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año, Bella ¿Crees qué llevaría a mi pareja a esas reuniones contigo?

- Pero…y la prensa, cómo es que nunca..

- Sue es mi enfermera.

- Tú…tú enfermera, pensé que lo de tu enfermedad…

- No, sí, contraté los servicios de Sue una vez que me dio un amago de infarto.

- ¡Qué! - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- No fue importante Bella, no creí que fuese necesario que supieras. El doctor me recomendó llevar una vida sana y por causas de problemas con la tensión y el azúcar tenía que medicarme a diario, con el trabajo muchas veces se me olvidaba tomármelas así que decidí contratar los servicios de una enfermera que estuviera pendiente, tanto de mi medicación como de mi dieta. Sue además comenzó a hacerme compañía, me hacía sentir tranquilo, y cuidado, y no sé… poco a poco… surgió. Ella es una mujer sencilla, Bella, odia la farándula y todo ese mundo. Y ya sabes que de unos años acá he recortado mis apariciones públicas. Además, ella sabe la situación entre nosotros, y entiende que no quiero que…

Llevé mi mano al pecho a tomar conciencia del papel que esa mujer tenía en la vida de mi padre, y por un momento, sentí verdadera compasión y tristeza por ella. Sue había adoptado el mismo papel que yo había adoptado con Edward, cuando su atadura con Ángela me hizo convertirme en una amante clandestina. Por mi culpa Sue ha vivido en la misma situación. Me odié, nadie más que yo podía entender el dolor que esa mujer seguramente soportaba cada día…

- Y …¿dónde está ella ahora? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquila, ella tiene su propio apartamento…

- Llámala papá, no es justo que tengas que esconderla de mí - le pedí.

- Pero Bella, no importa , de verdad…

- No, sí importa, a mí me importa, yo…yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie papá. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que se ha de sentir con respecto a mí - dije avergonzada.

- Ey, no es culpa tuya, es una decisión mía.

- Que tomaste obligado por la situación. Por favor , papá… quisiera conocerla.

- ¿Estás segura? - me escrutó.

- Completamente, papá. Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos viviendo entre mentiras. No soy una niña, si tú eres feliz… yo… me alegro por ti.

- Bella…- musitó emocionado.

- Haz que venga a cenar con nosotros.

- De acuerdo, dame un momento - me pidió y caminó hacia su escritorio, marcó un número en el teléfono y habló con ella.

Tratando de darle privacidad, busqué con la mirada a Edward que había encontrado un lugar desde dónde podía verme. Allí la chica del servicio le llevó algo de tomar. Él cruzó su mirada con la mía, y movió las cejas sugerentemente, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Luego ví que miraba a la chica que se retiraba después de dedicarle una sonrisa, y el muy canalla hizo un gesto con sus dedos y su boca diciéndome lo mona que era la… ¡la chica! Lo taladré con la mirada lo que le hizo reír. Luego me lanzó un beso. Yo negué con la cabeza y le hice un gesto con los dedos corazón e índice señalando mis ojos y luego los suyos, asegurándole que esto no iba a quedarse así. Él volvió a reír de nuevo.

Entretanto mi padre volvió a mi lado.

- Está bien, Sue llegará en una hora. ¿De verdad que estás bien con esto? - indagó preocupado.

- Claro - le sonreí afablemente- De verdad me alegra saber que has encontrado a una persona que te quiera - dije eso último un poco apenada - siempre había pensando que la abandonada había sido mamá, pero ahora veo hasta dónde nos pudo llevar sus celos enfermizos, su inestabilidad…

- No ha sido fácil, Bella… Si sirve de algo, tu madre fue la mujer a la que más he querido en mi vida, pero no pudo ser - su voz decayó -. Al final sólo conseguimos hacernos daño.

- Por qué permitiste que viviera en esa mentira, por qué dejaste que creciera pensando que…que no nos querías…

- Porque sabía que ella siempre cuidaría de ti - dijo susurrante - y tú eras muy pequeña, necesitabas a tu madre. No podía soportar la idea de que Renée hiciera una locura si trataba de luchar por ti. Sé que no tengo excusa, lo sé, era tu padre… pero, simplemente no lo supe hacer mejor.

- Crees qué ella…- dejé la pregunta sin acabar.

- Te apartó de mí lado, Bella. Te arrancó de tu casa, de tu entorno, de tu familia, en un arrebato. Renée era inestable, siempre tan frágil - sus ojos se iluminaron hablando de ella - Era tan hermosa, tan divertida, tan loca, pero tan vulnerable… Nadie podía hacerme sentir tan completo como lo hacía ella, por eso yo quería luchar para que nunca le faltase nada, parar ser merecedor de su amor, yo quería cuidar de ella, protegerla y..amarla. Pero no entendí su verdadera necesidad, y los dos éramos muy temperamentales y orgullosos, y ese orgullo nos pudo.

- Ella siempre sufrió por ti - le aseguré.

- Cuando uno ama, Bella, tiene que estar dispuesto a ceder, a dar sin pedir nada a cambio. Nosotros nos amábamos mucho, pero no supimos ceder. Ahora que conocí a Sue…que ella cede siempre ante mi necesidad, es que lo entendí. En verdad quisiera poder estar con ella como realmente se merece, no aspiro a que se lleven bien, pero si a que la respetes Bella. No es ninguna mujerzuela ni nada por el estilo.

- Siento mi comportamiento en estos años, papá. Me gustaría volver a empezar de cero.

De pronto un sollozo espontáneo brotó de sus labios, lo que hizo que de inmediato mis ojos se cristalizaran.

- Me da rabia recuperarte tan tarde, hija - sollozó - Siento rabia de que un día, no muy lejano, ya ni te reconozca.

- Papá…- jadeé sintiendo una lágrima correr por mi mejilla - No es demasiado tarde, aún nos queda mucho tiempo que recuperar..

- Me duele saber que ese es mi destino, solo de imaginar que te olvidara…

- Si me olvidaras, creariamos recuerdos nuevos, papá, día a día.

- Si algún día te olvidara… recuerda que te amé, mi pequeña princesa, siempre te amé, y aunque mi cerebro te bloqueé, mi corazón siempre te amará.

- Papá…- sollocé y me abracé de nuevo a él.

- Prométemelo - me exigió.

- Te lo prometo, papá..

Las horas que le siguieron pude vivir por primera vez una verdadera velada familiar, de mi propia familia. Sue resultó ser una mujer encantadora y hermosa, y con solo ver como brillaban sus ojos al mirar a mi padre supe que era la mujer adecuada.

Edward me hizo pasar el bochorno de pedir la mano conmigo presente, lo que me hizo morir de vergüenza y a mi padre y a Sue reír divertidos y emocionados. Ya eran dos las que le debía al canalla éste.

Y durante la cena tanto Sue como mi padre nos hicieron conocer su deseo de volver a su hogar, a Forks. Yo me sorprendí, pero finalmente entendí que es lo que realmente quería mantener, los años buenos que pudo vivir ahí, mientras aún era feliz con mi mamá, me conmovió.

Esa decisión conllevaba trasladar la sede de nuestra empresa de nuevo a Seattle, me informó de que tenía pensamientos de hablar con Tanya para que ella siguiera al frente de las oficinas en Europa, y me pidió que yo fuera la que dirigiera la sede desde Seattle.

Decir que me sentía feliz, era quedarse corta. Había recuperado al amor de mi vida, había recuperado a mi padre, y la vida me daba la oportunidad de ejercer mi profesión en lo más alto… y lo mejor… junto a ellos dos.

Cinco meses después…

- Oh, vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde - La molesta voz de Alice me apremiaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- Edward está que se los lleva los demonios.

- ¡No exageres! - le grité en respuesta.

- ¿No exagere? ¡Son los Slave Heart! ¡Estás loca! Edward está apunto de subir y tirar la puerta abajo como no te des prisa.

- ¡Eh! Que yo no tengo culpa de ser una mujer profesional, tenía una reunión importante -dije saliendo del cuarto de baño enfundada en unos vaqueros, un TOP que dejaba un hombro descubierto y mis botas de tacón; no muy altos ya que pretendía dar algún que otro salto.

- Que sí, que sí…que ya sabemos que eres una mujer muy ocupada, señora vicepresidenta, pero te recuerdo que tuya fue la idea de regalarle las entradas como obsequio de bodas.

- Fue original, ¿verdad? - le contesté sintiéndome feliz. Edward llevó acabo su promesa de una boda Express, y tan Express que ni tiempo me dio de comprarle ningún regalo. Tampoco fue una ceremonia muy sonada, sólo una reunión íntima con unos pocos amigos y eso si, como único requisito por mi parte, en la pequeña capilla de Forks.

Así que, hoy hacía exactamente, cuatro meses y una semana que me había convertido en la Señora Cullen.

- Venga, vamos, creo que no he visto a Edward tan ansioso ni cuando esperaba por ti en el altar.

- ¡Au!… eso ha dolido ¿eh? Mi Eddie me adora- refuté.

Alice rió a carcajada tirando de mi mano escaleras abajo.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Edward que ya nos esperaba en el coche; habíamos decididos ir los cuatro juntos, allí nos encontraríamos con Rose y Emmett.

Alice y yo nos colamos en el asiento trasero.

- Lo siento amor - me excusé y me incliné para besarlo; él, a pesar de su molestia por la espera, no dudó en responderme.

- Oh vamos, ahora déjense de arrumacos - nos regañó Jasper rodando los ojos- Tío, no encontraremos sitio- se quejó.

Yo sonreí dándole un beso más antes de ocupar mi lugar y Jasper aprovechó para poner la música más alta.

- Para que vayamos entrando en ambiente - gritó, y tanto él como Edward comenzaron a menear la cabeza mientras cantaban a la par que la canción, a voz en grito:

" _Es mi vida!…Es ahora o nunca…_

_Porque no voy a vivir para siempre.."_

Tanto Alice como yo rompimos en risa y contagiadas de su entusiasmo, nos unimos al canto; la gente nos miraba como si fuéramos cuatro chiflados.

Toda una odisea fue conseguir sitio para aparcar; afortunadamente teníamos un enchufado en la organización, gracias mí, dicho sea de paso, ya que mi empresa se había encargado de la publicidad del concierto a cargo del Ayuntamiento, y nos permitió acceder sin tener que esperar la interminable cola.

Nos conseguimos un lugar a un lado del escenario. El sitio era genial, no había el agobio de la parte central y se veía perfectamente. Y, aunque hubiese acabado completamente aplastada, habría merecido la pena sólo de ver como brillaban los ojos de Edward nada más sonar los primeros acordes.

Los seis saltamos, gritamos, bailamos y cantamos a coro todas y cada una de las canciones de nuestro grupo favorito.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡pero que guapo y que bueno está! , ¡es que está para comérselo! - grité emocionada oyendo al vocalista partirse la garganta en el escenario, ofreciendo el mejor de los espectáculos, con ese tatuaje en el brazo que…¿cómo se vería mi Eddie con uno así?

- Te he oído - gritó Edward pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome completamente a su cuerpo- y te recuerdo que ese ya tiene novia y que tú eres una mujer casada.

- Sólo son detalles sin importancia, cariño…¿No te gustaría hacerte un tatu?- le grité para burlarme ganándome una buena nalgada de su parte.

- ¿Bueno? Bueno el batería, ese sí que está bueno. Dios, ese hombre es caliente, muy caliente, mirad como mueve las baquetas -babeaba Rose mirando al batería sin pestañear.

- ¿Baquetas? quieres qué te enseñe cómo muevo yo la baqueta - oí que le contestaba mi cuñado..¡Refregándose por detrás!

- ¡Emmett, por Dios! ¡Qué estas delante de una mujer casada y de un millón de personas más! - le regañé. Y todos rompieron en risas.

- Y tú, cariño…¿no tienes preferencia por ninguno? - le increpó Jasper a Alice antes incluso que esta dijera nada.

Ella movió la cabeza negando enérgicamente pero sin apartar los ojos del teclista.

- ¿Qué no? - le grité y ella me miró de mala manera -¿Dime qué no te mueres por que cierto teclista te toque el órganooo?

- ¡Serás burra! - me contestó mientras todos nos partíamos de la risa.

- Así que, el teclista - Jasper la asaltó - Yo te enseñaré esta noche como toca un hombre de verdad - y sin cortarse un pelo la besó como si quisiera quitarle la vida…

- Dios Bendito, Jazz -contestó ella coquetamente colgándose de su cuello continuando así el beso.

La noche continuó siendo loca, todos embargados por la emoción de las canciones, hasta que una de ellas, una especialmente, hizo que grabara esta noche en mi memoria para siempre.

La gente pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor cuando los primeros acordes hizo que Edward me girara y comenzara a bailar conmigo, aferrándose a mi cintura, meciéndonos lentamente, y susurrando la canción palabra tras palabras para mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas cuando clavó sus ojos en mi mientras cantaba a la par que el cantante:

" _Gracias por amarme_

_Por ser mi ojos… cuando no podía ver.._

_Por partir mis labios… cuando no podía respirar_

_Gracias por amarme, gracias por amarme…"_

- Gracias por no olvidarme, mi amor - le contesté emocionada antes de que abordara sus labios en el beso más apasionado , sentido, y necesitado, que jamás más le hubiese dado.

- Siempre Bells, tuyo siempre - musitó y volvió a besarme haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

Cierto que, durante mucho tiempo, los dos estuvimos perdidos sobreviviendo en una vida que no nos correspondía, pero ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado, todo se había colocado en su lugar, abriendo para nosotros una puerta a esa vida que nos arrebataron.

_"La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse_." _Roger Martín du Gard._

~~Fin~~

* * *

N/A. Siempre es duro poner fin a una historia, cualquier autora puede dar fe de ello, pero cuando has vivido con ella por más de dos años, soñando con estos personajes, imaginando escenas y escenarios, viendo ir creándose la historia hasta desembocar en ese desenlace que siempre pensaste para ella, es especialmente emotivo. He amado la naturaleza de cada uno de estos personajes hasta el punto de sufrir por ellos. Pero toda historia llega a su final, es lo que la hace inolvidable. Espero que "Si me olvidara" sea una de esas historias que no se olvidan.

Como siempre me faltan palabras para agradeceros, de todo corazón, todo lo que me dais a través de vuestros comentarios, de sentiros ahí en todo momento, de vuestro reconocimiento,de vuestro apoyo, de vuestro cariño. Por muy buena que sea una historia, sino tiene lectores, ni siquiera se puede considerar historia. Vosotras hacéis que mis historias cuenten, y por eso os estaré eternamente agradecida.

Y aunque esto suene a despedida, en realidad no lo es, aún nos queda el epílogo, que espero poder entregaros la próxima semana. Ya en él me despediré como Dios manda.

Pero por ser este mi penúltimo capi, quería aprovechar para daros una sopresita que os tenía guardada.

Como muchas seguro ya saben, mi querida amiga **Betzacosta**, ha comenzado a subir una historia titulada: **"Enredos en San Valentín"**

Se trata de una historia que surge de la idea de celebrar San Valentín, uniendo lazos de amistad en fanfiction, motivándonos en crear una historia entrelazada sobre esa festividad, sobre el amor, desamor, amistad, encuentros, desencuentros, odios y afectos. Somos 13 autoras, trabajando 14 personajes, en un solo mundo. Os aseguro que el reto a sido bestial. Y como opinión personal, una historia que merece mucho la pena. Para mí, haber podido trabajar en conjunto con varias autoras, ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. A nosotras, las autoras, nos han lanzado un reto que no hemos dudado en coger, os invito a entrar en **"Enredos en San valentín**" y coger el reto que las autoras os lanzamos a vosotras. Espero con ilusión veros a todas por ahí. ¡Qué nervios! ; )

Aquí os dejo el link:

www. fanfiction s/8961179/1/Enredos-en-San-Valent%C3%ADn

Si tenéis algún problema, podéis encontrarlo también en mi perfil.

Gracias porque sé que contaré también con vuestro apoyo allí, especialmente a: Vale; **A BellaCullen**; Sarah-Crish Cullen; **Milhoja**; Lullaby Wayllen; **katlyn cullen**; Lore562; **freckles03**; Nurymisu; **Rosi22**; solecitopucheta; **Shibubi;** Angie Masen;**hilarycullen17**; Dulce isabella 7; **yasmin-cullen**; deandramari; **Paz Cullen**; lexa0619; **Mon de Cullen;**Kikid'cullen**; Catalina-Lina; **suzette-cullen;** maddycullen; **Cherryland**; bellaliz; **Tata XOXO**; SalyLuna; **BkPattz**; alee rodriguez;**tany cullen;** Patchmila Cullen Mellark; **JosWeasleyC**; lagie;** Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten**; Addy Ortiz; **Chayley Costa; **Tulipan 8**; vivi S R; **anita cullen**; samyzoe; **L'Amelie;** audreybaldacci;**anamart05**; toat86; **Dreams Hunter**; ludgardita; **foryou45**; annabolena; **robsten-pattison**; Bere Moreno; **Sully YM**; Areli Pattirson;**Eleneth**; indacea; **daniella maria**; jupy; **karenov17**; EdithCullen71283; **klaxi;**chusrobissocute;**Jorgi;**Betzacosta **beluchiss ;** themis78; **EdwardKaname; **Alisaness Cullen**; sabi07;**Paaameeelaaa;**beakis;**MELI8114;** codigo twilight; **maireth-SM cullen;** nelliel-kay; **Tita Moon**; KellyJA8;**ati88**; karito CullenMasen; **martinita**; natalia; **nikkimellark;** arianna mansen; **Antonella D Pattinson**; Ginegine; **Yiyolinaa21**; Bertlin; **DaniiEverdeen;** est cullen; **Sky LeVan**; YeyaCullen; **NaChiKa Cullen**; sachita1212; **Isabella Stryder**; Una Yegua del Caos; **gbyaln; **Hola**; Lurix; **Cullen Vigo**; twifanMarie;**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**; Ligia Rodriguez; **Arixa**; CB; **yolanda dorado;** Diana robles; **LauraECS;**PattzStewLove;**vanesa pinilla; **ThoraPoison;**Brontedel Caos**; anon; **nagisa-chan**; LunaS Purple**; WiPho;**yessenya**; Ara Cullen;****MeliRobsten02; **Mimi . rp9; **maria6995**; SerenitySey; **bedaniie**; ela fordyce; **Twilight all my love 4 ever**; Carmen Cullen-.i love fic;**alexpattinson**; Robaddict18; **Pamny; **Gaby;** luisa; **Pulytas**; BETTY CULLEN; **Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**; carlita16;**Branstone Rose**; Noelle xD; **yolabertay**; hildiux;**MAMITAKAREN**; Nohemi; **Dani Meneses**; lorshy; **elenna**; TereCullen; **Blo**; NuRySh; **Almaa Cullen;** Ximena del Caos; **madaswan**; vampi**; Solchizz**; Julie Black Lautner; **Ani;** karo; **monique**; Jazmin Li;**ALEXANDRACAST**; I love Edward; **ISACOBO**; luna; **Jbpattinson**; MalloryGreatson; **Samantha**; diianiita de cullen; **Antuss**; keimasen86;**Yaspicado; **lizitablackswan**; chiquitza;**bells77**; SabiaAtenea; **Krom**; EmilioLT;**ErandiLina**; ViviORD'Cs; **betssdi**; Tsukisaku;**mandy 01**; viivii alice; **BK'Cullen; **anónimo**; zuly luna; **Bydanny**; CamilleGrigori; **MarieCS**; EmmaGrigori; **JELITA**; anabel;**anónimos; **janalez**; yoly rocha; **Ninacara**; Lucy;**gis1416; **DiAnA**; akitha; **dani**; SabiaAtenea;**marah2221**; DINDA CULLEN;**lupita calvo**; Isabella Cullen28;**Sofy Vicky; **felicytas; **Esyaba; **akitha**; orangeandlemon; **nana cullen**; lesliok; **LadyMe**; Melania;**Carelymh**; A1ma Cu113N; **Rateaga; **mirdg**; Danny Ordaz; ; **Anonymus C**; gaviota; **Angeles Nahuel**; Alyssa; **kattycastillo510; **silves**; Mss1-cullen-swan; **jhanulita; **gabyhyatt; **ini narvel**; luzdeluna2012; **GoAskEmily**; zluna; **DaniiEverdeen**; iSpidermonkey;**carolina llv**; Roxa Cullen Hale; **ETERNOAMANECER**; Julissa de Pattinson; **lokaxtv; **paky32**; vanpirita; **Silvana**; Rob y Pato; **Yumi; erika shields; **loverobsten27**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Gdc**; chivis libis; **Yekitab;** ValenchuCullen; **antomirok**; roxy de roca;**Nia Masen**; Karenrobsten;**marcia rodriguez**; manuela; **martinezgonzalez . 10**; Melania; **vale55;**kryzpollito;** Mallory Stewart G;**AnnieVargas; **Anykp; **MariaCarlaPL**; Paola C19; **Rosy Inda**; Mariajosemorales; **melyna-cisne**; NataliElena; l**aura**; fefita018; **crismery;** Lynnn B Cullen; **marycruz**; Ana; **flooorr;** Ko0oralle patzz; **InvisiblePaula**; magui9999; **cavendano13; **inexscor;** noemi . avilasandoval; **Deysi Maria**; SharitoSD; S**weet**; CindyLis;**Esyaba**; malicaro; **lorincullen**; jesiiccaa; **BABYBOO27;** Natalia Ranieri; **Alejandraltm**; Isa Robsten;**marcecullenswan**;solasol; **Rommyev**; Anto Prenezio; **Paola Cullen; **María**; mari; **Wawis Cullen**; cris20;**teky; **fantwilight1**; Shar0192; **azabella45**; any0239; **MonseCullen;** caro508; **Martita cullen; **Carytt**; madeki; **Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore**; JulietaloveCullen; **LiiQanLu**; oliviitha; **MissCullenPattz**; MummyGirl;**Elizabeth O'Shea**; LUY; **bellarenesmee alias NATI**; NereaCullenSwan; **Luz twiligth**; EmilyLuchia;**Melyna-Ortiz**; MBMR; **terewee; **AlitaC;** akitha; **Angel3s Cull3n**; MariiitaC . Hale; **ReneesmeCC**; Me-Jo; **Karen Pattz**; JOSELINA; **sole; **marianark**; Minique; **alicebhalecullen**; Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Josaa**; Maff lOvE iN pInK;**andreacgllo**; maru; **Mary de cullen**; espejismo; **Apple19**; Jazmin Li ; **coral . delgado . 3;** Ine Flores M;**Tepha;**lydiacarltonzs; **manligrez**; Mistey17; **lig**; **; **fary03;** dana . zavaleta; **tynyami**; nait; **Aime Cullen**; Angy Manse Cullen; **Denissevel**; AnnieDreams; **Floorchiii**; joselinamadera; **panicxlove**; lydia . carlton . zs;**PALAS**; bluesweet; **Lucerito11; **Pato**; Samantha; **YasminaMase**; JELI; **anilla09;** Love . Happy . Ends; **claulrp;**michelle de cullen; **mercedes2497**; Eliy; **Eriale**; Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen; **mayra cullen; **MYFML**; AlitaC; **Iare**; Lunas89; **catitacullen**; cullen-lemmon;**karili**; Caniqui; **cris20;** michiscullen; **espejismo de ficcion**; tyn yami; **estefyfati;** Sofa Del Valle; **The Princess of the Dark**; briza cullen; **MaruBsAs**; aebera;** Elizabethmasencullen16**; Gaby Rivera; **nelda;** Katty A Cruz; **Sady Cabrera 3**; Masilobe; **Estteffani Cullen-Swan**; andri88;** CARLOTA**; Donitha

Si se me pasó alguien , por favor, no tengáis reparo en decirme y con todo el gusto del mundo os pondré.

Bienvenidas todas las que os incorporáis a la historia, gracias por dejar vuestra huellita en ella. Gracias también a todas las que me seguís añadiendo a alertas y favorito,lo rr anónimos y a todas las que leéis la historia aunque permanezcáis en silencio. De verdad deseo que os haya gustando.

En fin, ya sabéis preciosas mías, si nada me lo impide... "**El epílogo el** **PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES!**

Un besazo enorme a todas. En especial a mis Reques. iAinss...ya puse "fin" /(;_`)\ esto siempre duele igual. Os amo.

Sed muy felices.

/(^_^)\saraes.


	54. Chapter 54 Epílogo

Hola preciosas, antes que nada pediros disculpas por el retraso, pero esta vez no he podido remediarlo. El exceso de trabajo y estres en este último mes ha acabado pasándome factura y me ha provocado problemas con la tensión arterial impediéndome cumplir con mi día de actualización. Lo siento de verás.

Como éste es el último capi, os dejo sin más que disfrutéis de él. Nos leemos abajo.

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. Tanto la trama como los personajes que no aparecen en la saga, son de mi entera invención.

* * *

"**Si me olvidaras**"

**Epílogo**

_Tres años después…_

Edward volvió a llenarse la mano derecha de magnesio mientras la izquierda lo mantenía sujeto de unos de los salientes de la pared rocosa. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión: sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas… y aunque las puntas de los dedos le ardían, y sentía reseco los labios, mirar hacia su izquierda y verse, casi suspendido, en medio de la nada, era una sensación que no quería volverse a perder.

El canto de un águila imperial que surcaba el cielo le hizo llevar su vista hacia el horizonte, y se maravilló una vez más ante tanta belleza. Las vistas desde las montañas en la península de Olimpyc, era dignas de admirar, con ese manto verde a sus pies, abriéndose paso entre hermosas praderas, rodeadas de gigantescos árboles; sus lagos, sus valles, el mar, todo; poder contemplar aquello, sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro, era algo que debía agradecerle a ella, pues le había devuelto esa parte de su vida.

- ¡Ey! ¿Necesitas un empujón? - escuchó la voz que venia tras él, lo que le hizo sonreír antes de mirarlo.

- Evans, ¿aún no has aprendido que lo verdaderamente importante de este deporte es poder disfrutar de este momento? - le reprendió él.

Evans miró hacia un lado e hizo un movimiento con

su cabeza para luego chasquear con la lengua.

- Te aseguro que disfrutaría más de la vista si un mariquita como tú no me estuviese obligando a estar sujeto, por mas tiempo del que mis piernas me permiten, de esta minúscula grieta - su voz sonó con esfuerzo y Edward no pudo reprimir la risotada.

- Ya te dije que esto era para chicos grandes - se burló.

- ¡Tira anda! - le apremió - O acabarás subiendo conmigo a cuestas.

De nuevo Edward rió y, terminando de empolvarse la mano, continuó con su ascensión, disfrutando de cada metro que avanzaba, de cada obstáculo que lograba salvar, hasta conseguir tocar con la punta de sus dedos el borde mismo de la pared.

Elevó su pierna derecha hasta alcanzar una grieta, casi imposible, para tomar impulso y subir; cuando su vista se fijó en unos zapatos que estaban demasiado cerca del borde.

Resistiendo la, casi dolorosa, abertura de piernas, viajó con sus ojos desde la punta de esos zapatos, por el largo de unas piernas hasta ver un pequeño abultamiento a la altura del abdomen; sonrió, no pudo evitarlo; siguió su viaje hasta ver los brazos cruzados bajo sus pecho, para acabar su escrutinio en su hermoso rostro; un rostro que lo miraba con cara de regaño.

- Llegas diez minutos tarde - la voz de Bella, aunque quería que sonara dura, le traicionó.

- Lo siento amor- le contestó con la sonrisa más adorable-, pero llevo a un medio lisiado atrás, no lo iba a dejar solo - se excusó dramáticamente.

-¡Eh, capullo! - se escuchó la voz de Evans por detrás. Edward trató de reprimir la risa mientras veía como Bella se asomaba para ver a su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien, Evans? - preguntó Bella con algo de preocupación. Aunque había conseguido recuperarse del grave accidente sin perder ni una de sus piernas, todavía se resentía a veces de ciertos dolores, y aunque nunca dejaría su pasión por escalar, era consciente que no podía extralimitarse.

- Perfectamente, muñeca, aunque no veo la hora de que vuelvas al equipo. Prefiero que sea tu lindo culo y no el de tu marido, el que vaya delante de mí - se burló.

- ¡Evans! - exclamó Bella mientras veía como Edward conseguía subir, sin darle mayor importancia.

Por más que habían conseguido recuperar la amistad que pudieron haber tenido de jóvenes, si las circunstancias no lo hubiesen impedido, eran las continuas bromas, de piques entre los dos, las que predominaban en su relación; ese tira y afloja con ella, por regla general, en el medio.

- No le hagas caso, cariño, creo que le gusta ir siempre detrás porque le encanta mi culo - se burló esta vez Edward tomando a su esposa por la cintura y trayéndola a él, para luego estampar un deseoso beso en sus labios.

- Lo que hay que oír - masculló Evans, mientras conseguía llegar a la cima y quedarse sentado al borde, recuperando un poco la respiración; tanto Edward como Bella rieron al escucharlo.

- Anda, déjame que te ayude con esto - se ofreció Bella, ayudándole a sacarse el arnés y recoger todo el material que traía.

Tanya llegó hasta ellos, después de haber regresado de ir a buscar leña con Alice, se acercó al borde, y se acuclilló al lado de su novio.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó a Evans, quien de inmediato se giró para verla y esa sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro.

- De maravillas, mi amor - le contestó, y Tanya, con los ojos relucientes, acortó la distancia hasta besarlo.

- Vamos, deja que te ayude - se ofreció ella también.

Tanya y Evans se conocieron, precisamente, en la boda de Bella. Él iba en su silla de ruedas; las heridas causadas en el monte Rainier, le obligaron a estar en ella por unos meses, para luego pasar a rehabilitación y conseguir su total movilidad al año. Pero eso no había resultado obstáculo alguno para que entre ambos saltase la chispa. Y aunque Tanya regresó a Barcelona, desde donde dirigía una de las sucursales de la empresa de Bella, siguieron manteniendo el contacto por email, y se visitaban siempre que podían, lo que hizo que su relación se hiciese cada vez más estable hasta que, finalmente, Evans decidiera irse a vivir a Europa con ella. De eso hacia ya más de un año.

Aunque, a pesar de la distancia, y como hacían todos los años desde la boda de los chicos, nunca faltaban a la acampada que hacían en familia.

Edward y Bella, con él agarrándola de la cintura, como siempre, como si de esa manera se asegurara de que nunca se alejaría, y cargando con su propio equipo, caminaron por el florido prado hasta llegar al campamento.

Sí, campamento, así le llamaban al lugar que unos años atrás habían comprado entre todos y donde habían construido varias cabañas de maderas, todas formando una plaza, en el medio de la cual había una zona habilitada para una gran hoguera rodeada de los típicos troncos para sentarse. El lugar de reunión donde todos compartían las comidas, los juegos, las charlas y sobre todo, las risas.

- ¿Se ha portado bien? - preguntó Edward, nada más escuchar las risas contagiosas de niños jugando que procedían del límite del prado.

- Sí, acaban de regresar, Anthony y Marc fueron a pescar con lo abuelos y Emmett - le informó buscándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Edward, mirando hacía el lugar de donde procedían las risas, hasta ver a dos hombrecitos, de aproximadamente dos años, tratando de trepar uno de los árboles, bajo la supervisión, eso sí, de sus protectores abuelos -. ¡Ey, campeón! - le gritó; y nada más oír la voz de su padre, el pequeño Anthony dejó el árbol y comenzó a correr hacia él, seguido del pequeño Marc, tres meses más pequeño que él, hijo de Emmett y Rose.

-¡Papá, Papá! - gritaba entre risas, tirándose a sus brazos en cuanto llegó a él.

- Hola campeón, ¿te has portado bien? - le preguntó su padre y el pequeño comenzó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza asintiendo.

- ¡Zsi, papi! - contestó el pequeño mirando a su padre con adoración, con esos ojos achocolatados al igual que su madre, y su cara llena de churretes, prueba irrefutable, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del lugar.

- Io ambien, io ambien - balbuceó de pronto el pequeño Marc llegando al fin a ellos. Edward no dudó en soltar el equipo de escalada, para con el otro brazo, coger también a su sobrino, al que también adoraba.

Bella no podía ocultar la emoción que le provocaba ver a Edward interactuar con su hijo y sobrino. Ese había sido otro gran descubrimiento, lo buen padrazo que estaba resultando, como no podía ser de otra forma. Sonrió al recordar lo neurótico que se volvió Edward al enterarse que iba a ser papá por primera vez. La que tuvo que batallar para que la dejase trabajar tranquila hasta dos meses antes de dar a luz. Y lo mucho que se aprovechó, como venganza, de sus supuestos antojos, los que Edward sació sin rechistar. Cómo no seguir suspirando cada día por él, si Edward conseguía hacerla sentir la mujer más amada, adorada y deseada del planeta.

- A ver, contadme, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo, granujillas? - les preguntó Edward, y Bella sonrió escuchando a su hijo y sobrino tratando de explicar, a su manera, claro, la gran aventura en el río con los abuelos.

Edward reía como un loco, le encantaba escuchar a hablar a esos dos renacuajos aunque apenas se les entendía la mitad de las cosas, y mucho menos, cuando lo hacían los dos a la vez.

Evans, junto a Tanya, los alcanzaron y tomando el equipo de Edward, siguieron caminando directos a las cabañas.

Bella se quedó unos pasos por detrás acompañada de Tanya. Su pequeña aprovechó ese momento para hacerse notar y Bella se llevó una de sus manos a su tripita, ya de cinco meses.

-Aun no puedo creer que ya tengas un hijo y otro en camino - musitó Tanya agarrándose de su brazo, como siempre hacían desde adolescentes, mientras miraba a Edward cargando con los dos pequeños y a Evans haciéndoles bromas.

- Aún no me lo creo ni yo - le contestó Bella emocionada viendo a su marido jugando con su pequeño.

- A veces sois, cochinamente envidiables, ¿lo sabías? - se burló Tanya, aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz porque su amiga al fin había encontrado su sitio -. En serio, ver el amor que os profesáis es realmente hermoso.

- Siento que fuimos destinados el uno al otro, Tany, no concibo mi vida sin él, no puedo llegar ni a imaginarlo- sus ojos se humedecieron ante tal declaración - Malditas hormonas -masculló conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Tanya sonrió emocionada y apretó más su agarre - Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Dios! solo vosotros sois capaces de hacer el amor colgados - exclamó Tanya y Bella le reprendió:

- Calla, loca - dijo entredientes - no se te puede contar nada - le reprochó - Y no lo hicimos colgados… aunque casi - sonrió soñadoramente, sin duda, evocando ese recuerdo…

Aunque de recién casados decidieron vivir por un tiempo en el apartamento de Bella, la llegada inesperada del pequeño Anthony les apremió en la compra de una casa, una hermosa y gran casa, a las afueras de Seattle, donde ofrecerle un hogar más adecuado a su pequeño.

Pero Bella, después de tener a Anthony, sentía la necesidad de ejercitarse y le comentó a su marido su deseo de volver al gimnasio de Evans. En un principio, Edward se sorprendió, pensaba que después de la trágica experiencia que había vivido, le habría tomado miedo. Pero Bella, lejos de temerle, sentía verdadera necesidad de volver a subir esas paredes que tanto bien le hicieron en uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida.

Los primeros meses, Edward insistió en ir con ella, fue así que él volvió a entrenarse como antes. Y poder hacer las ascensiones juntos, siendo uno de ellos quien sujetaba y aseguraba al otro, no hacía más que fortalecer la ya, de por sí, irrompible relación.

Pero el trabajo de ambos les impedía acudir al centro con la regularidad que deseaban, así que Edward sorprendió a Bella, en su cumpleaños, con un rocódromo en su propia casa. Con el engaño de construir un estudio donde poder trabajar desde casa, Edward mandó levantar un pequeño pabellón en el jardín trasero de la casa. Y como por seguridad con el pequeño Anthony, la obra se mantuvo bien protegida con lonas de obras que tapaban la edificación, hizo que Bella no viera mucho más que eso, una pequeña nave.

Pero su sorpresa fue memorable cuando, una vez sopladas las velas de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, Edward le hizo cerrar los ojos y la condujo hasta allí, haciéndola abrirlos una vez dentro y maravillándose de la cara de perplejidad de su Bells, que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

A partir de entonces ambos entrenaba, se divertían y disfrutaban de ese tiempo junto, haciendo algo que los dos habían acabado amando.

Y fue precisamente una noche, en la que Bella se sentía intranquila y para relajarse decidió ir a escalar un rato, que Edward la siguió tras sentir su ausencia.

Mientras ella se afanaba por subir, ajena a que él la observaba de la puerta, Edward se permitió disfrutar de sus movimientos premeditados, de los giros de caderas, de la tensión en sus brazos y sus piernas, excitándose irremediablemente.

Y aunque nunca fue su intención, sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque seguía concentrada en cada movimiento que requería, consiguió llegar hasta ella, sorprendiéndola hasta el punto que se soltó de una de las manos y quedó suspendida del arnés.

Él no dudó en tomarla por la cintura pegando su cuerpo completamente contra él, sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo se iba despertando ante su proximidad.

- Edward - susurró Bella, entre sorprendía y a la vez jadeante.

Y esa imagen le fue suficiente a Edward para, sin soltar su cintura, llevar una de sus manos a su nuca y besarla hambrientamente.

Ese beso dio paso a otros besos y de estos, a las caricias, e imprudentemente, los dos suspendidos por sus arneses, comenzaron a desnudarse, provocando que el sistema que mantenía bloqueada la cuerda se abriera y ambos se deslizaran precipitosamente al suelo, quedando Bella, afortunadamente, sobre él.

- Ahhh…- gimió Edward al golpear con la espalda en la colchoneta que amortiguó buena parte del golpe.

- Dios…¿estás bien? - Bella lo miró con preocupación, pero entonces él clavó su mirada encendida en ella y, tirando de su nunca, la atrajo de nuevo a sus labios - Estás loco - musitó Bella sonriendo sobre sus labios.

- Estoy loco por ti - le contestó él y girándose quedó completamente sobre ella - Totalmente loco por ti - susurró de nuevo antes de volver a besarla, aunque esta vez deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que le impedía llegar a donde más deseaba; y con la pasión y el deseo que le caracterizaba, la tomó allí, sobre las colchonetas del rocódromo, haciéndola alcanzar, junto a él, ese cielo particular.

Esa experiencia jamás la olvidaría, como tampoco olvidaría el retraso que tuvo al mes siguiente y que les dio la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. La pequeña Emily, así es como habían decidido llamar a su hija en cuanto se enteraron que iban a ser padres de una princesita.

Bella volvió a acariciar su abultado vientre cuando su pequeña se removió, y sonrió feliz.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó a su amiga mientras seguían a los chicos - ¿No te animas? - se burló aunque desde siempre las dos habían opinado de tener los hijos cuando encontraran al hombre con el que se casarían.

- No, cómo crees - suspiró Tanya mirando hacia su chico, el que justo en ese momento se giraba y la miraba, sonriéndole.

- Evans te ama, Tanya, de verdad te ama - Bella intercedió por su amigo.

- Lo sé - los ojos de su amiga relampaguearon - me ha pedido que nos casemos.

-¡Qué! ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? - le reprochó Bella.

- Lo estoy haciendo, ¿no?

- Le dirías que sí…¿no?

Tanya bajó la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba obligando a Bella a parar el paso.

- ¿Tanya? - la encaró.

- Yo…

-Tanya, no jodas, ¿acaso tienes dudas sobre lo que sientes por él? - Tanya levantó el rostro y la miró por unos segundo seria antes de comenzar a esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad has creído que el amor de mi vida me iba a pedir matrimonio y no le iba a gritar que sí?

- ¡Eres una perra! - la insultó para luego abrazarse a ella - ¿quieres que me ponga de parto de la impresión? - le recriminó abrazándola con fuerza.

- No, tonta. Pero tenías que haber visto tu cara - se cachondeó.

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- Ainss, pues todo amoroso, ayer por la noche. ¿Recuerdas que me invitó a pasear? - Bella asintió - Me condujo hasta el lago, y allí, cuando la luna se reflejaba en el agua, me invitó a nadar.

- Oinsss…- Bella suspiraba.

- Me hizo el amor de la manera más deliciosa. Lo amo - declaró Tanya con los ojos emocionados.

- Oh, dios mío, me voy a desmayar. ¡Sigue! -le apremió, Tanya sonrió nerviosa ante el entusiamo de su mejor amiga.

- Y justo después, mientras aún nuestros cuerpos vibraban…

- Oh, dios mío, no….- Bella se llevó la mano a la boca conteniendo la emoción.

- Sí, me pidió que fuese su esposa - dijo acallando un grito.

- Me muero, adoro a Evans, es un amor - Bella realmente se sentía orgullosa de su amigo. Y muy feliz de que justo se enamorara de su mejor amiga, así siempre los tendría a los dos…¿se podía pedir más?

- Así que, pensando en ti, hemos pensado casarnos cuando nuestra pequeña Emily ya esté entre nosotros, y su hermosa madre recuperada para que disfrute del matrimonio de su hermana - le informó y a Bella, una vez más, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- Oh, Tany, me siento tan feliz por ti, por los dos, te amo, lo sabes - le recordó abrazándola de nuevo.

- Yo también te amo, Bella - le contestó su amiga que, tomándola de nuevo del brazo, la incitó a caminar, ansiosa por estar de nuevo al lado de su futuro marido.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, ya Alice, junto a Esme, Rosalie y Sue, habían colocado la mesa mientras que Carlisle y Jasper se encargaban de preparar el pescado; Emmett entretenía a los pequeños y, Edward y Evans habían aprovechado para ir a asearse.

Buscó con la mirada al único integrante de la familia que no veía y su ceño se frunció al verlo parado junto a uno de los árboles que limitaban el prado.

- Ahora vuelvo - se disculpó con su amiga quien aprovechó la ocasión para ir donde su novio.

Bella caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y le sorprendió ver que titubeaba sin saber si dar un paso hacia un lugar u otro.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó con voz suave acercándose a él.

Charlie levantó la vista y por unos segundo se quedó mirando hacia ella, con una expresión de desconcierto, con su ceño fruncido, como si por un momento, no supiera quién era.

- Papá…- musitó de nuevo acercándose hasta tomar una de sus manos - ¿te encuentras bien? - Bella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante la cara de desconcierto de su padre, y aunque llevaba estos tres años preparándose y conociendo sobre la enfermedad, no dejaba de ser doloroso cuando las señales cada vez se iban haciendo más visible.

- Quién…- musitó Charlie entrecerrando los ojos, pero permaneció escrutándola unos segundo más hasta que de pronto, algo pareció haber conectado en su cerebro - Bells…hija - susurró y de inmediato sus ojos se humedecieron, siendo consciente que por unos minutos, había vuelto a olvidar quién era su hija.

- Ey, tranquilo papá - Bella se apresuró a engancharse a su brazo y se acurrucó a su lado. Sintiendo en el acto como su padre besaba, torpemente, el tope de su cabeza - No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? - le aseguró y subió su barbilla para sonreírle. Aunque por dentro trataba de tragar el nudo que se le formaba - Será mejor que no te adentres al bosque solo, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió. Charlie asintió, consciente del peligro que eso conllevaba, aunque al mismo tiempo, sufriendo en silencio las consecuencias del avance imparable de su enfermedad - ¡Vamos!, nos esperan para comer - le indicó y tiró suavemente de él para llevarlo de regreso al campamento.

Sue los vio venir de lejos y no pudo evitar entristecerse. Esme se percató del semblante triste de la que se había convertido en una buena amiga, y no dudó en acariciar su brazo llamando su atención.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada. Sue apenas esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Cada vez son más seguidos los episodios de no reconocernos, apenas dura varios minutos, pero cada vez son más seguidos - le confió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se enrojeciesen - Míralos - le indicó que mirara hacia Bella y Charlie que venían abrazados pero en silencio hacia el campamento - Perdieron tanto tiempo - un sollozo brotó de su pecho - me hubiese gustado que hubiesen tenido más tiempo para que se demostrasen ese amor que se tienen.

- Lo sé - suspiró Esme - alegrémonos de que lo estén haciendo todo este tiempo, y lo último que recuerde Charlie, que sea que su hija lo perdonó y lo amó, hasta el último minuto.

- Tienes razón - se limpió sus lágrimas y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. A los pocos minutos hija y padre se acercaban a ellas y Charlie besando en la mejilla a su hija, la dejó ir para acortar la distancia que le separaba de su mujer - ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó ella en cuanto él se le acercó.

- Todo bien - le contestó y la besó castamente.

Al poco rato Edward salió de su cabaña ya duchado y cambiado. Y no tardó en buscar a su chica con la mirada, la que estaba sentada ya a la mesa tratando de dar de comer a su campeón.

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? -se interesó ocupando el lugar que quedaba libre a su lado. Aunque sólo le bastó con ver la cara de Anthony con resto de pescado por todas partes para saber que no iba del todo bien - ¿Ya estamos con lo mismo? - preguntó mirando con cierta severidad a su pequeño quien lo miró con titubeo.

- Lo de siempre, a éste lo sacas de los macarrones y no hay nada que hacer - se quejó Bella, un poco cansada.

- Ven conmigo, machote. Dejemos que mamá coma tranquila mientras te enseño el nuevo garaje que hemos comprado.

Al pequeño se le iluminó la cara y tiró los brazos corriendo hacia su padre. Bella rodó los ojos pero agradeció que Edward siguiera ocupándose del pequeño, consiguiendo, entre juegos, que acabara de comerse todo su plato.

El pequeño pidió que lo liberase cuando acabó de comer, y sin quitar entre todos un ojo de los pequeños, disfrutaron una vez más del resto del día juntos...

- ¿Ya se durmió?- Preguntó Bella a Edward mientras se terminaba de aplicar un poco de crema hidratante por sus brazos.

- ¡Al fin! - Exclamó Edward saltando a la cama y permaneciendo semi tumbado, observando, detalladamente, como ella se masajeaba los brazos. Sonrió cuando Bella se levantó, para dejar la crema sobre la cómoda, y el camisón de gasas dibujó su hermosa y curva silueta - Ven acá, hermosa - le pidió tirando una mano hacia ella, incitándola a subir a la cama.

Bella no lo dudo, y acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se soltó la pinza con la que había recogido su cabello al ducharse, cayendo éste como una cascada sobre su espalda.

Edward se acomodó y llevó una de sus manos a su nalga lo que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa pillina, luego llevó la otra mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Cómo están mis princesas hoy - musitó acariciando a Bella con las dos manos.

- Hummm…- gimió ella estremeciéndose para luego enfocar una mirada encendida hacía él - estamos deseosas - contestó provocando que Edward riese. Amaba la falta de pudor de su desvergonzada esposa. De hecho, lo amaba con locura. Bella tenia el punto intermedio entre la decencia y la indecencia, algo que a él, lo volvía loco.

- Entonces, tendré que remediar eso, ¿no cree, señora Cullen? - contestó juguetonamente él deslizando sus dos manos hasta pasar por encima de sus senos hasta llegar a sus hombros y, lentamente, comenzar a bajar los tirantes de ese endemoniado y enloquecedor camisón.

- Oh, sí… definitivamente tienes que remediarlo, Señor Cullen - gimió Bella, acortando la distancia y buscando hambrientamente sus labios.

Y una noche más los dos acabaron abrazados, temblorosos y entrelazando sus dedos, después de haber hecho el amor.

- Hoy ha vuelto a ocurrir - compartió Bella, jugueteando con los dedos de Edward mientras miraba el cielo que se veía a través de una de las ventanas - Cada vez son más seguidos.

- Tenemos que aprender a vivir con eso, mi amor - susurró Edward, a modo de consuelo, dejando un suave beso en su cabello y frotando suavemente su brazo mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo, acurrucándola.

- Lo sé - respondió ella - pero es muy triste - no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, aunque trató de que Edward no se diera cuenta.

- Al menos tenemos el consuelo de que tú no has heredado la enfermedad- Edward cerró los ojos, y mentalmente agradeció de nuevo a Dios que todas las pruebas dieran negativo.

- Y si nuestros…

- Shhhh…- llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y la calló - No suframos por algo que no podríamos evitar Bella, nuestros hijos no merecen que vivamos temiendo por ellos, lo que ha de ser será…

- Si, pero…

- Ey - llamó su atención de nuevo - No lo hagas Bells, prométeme que no albergarás ese temor, aceptemos lo que nos depare la vida mi amor, hemos sufrido mucho los dos, no desperdiciemos esta nueva oportunidad que nos ha brindado la vida pensando solo en lo malo que nos pueda ocurrir.

- Soy una tonta, tienes razón - contestó ella bajando su mirada.

- Espera, quiero que veas una cosa - Dijo Edward deshaciendo el abrazo y saliendo de la cama.

- ¿Edward, dónde vas? - susurró para no despertad al pequeño, que descansaba en la habitación de al lado.

Edward apareció unos minutos después cargando una caja.

- He estado trabajando en esto, aunque aún no está terminado y no pensaba entregártelo hasta que…

- ¿Qué es? - le interrumpió Bella sentándose en la cama.

Edward volvió a ocupar su lugar y le dio la caja para que la abriese.

- Oh…Edward…- musitó Bella emocionada, tragando el nudo que de pronto se le había formado en la garganta al ver el Álbum, con una foto de ella y su padre en la portada.

- ¿Te gusta? - Edward esperó un tanto ansioso la respuesta.

Bella comenzó a pasar hoja tras hoja y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al ver que Edward había recopilado un sinfín de fotografías desde cuando ella era pequeña. Fotos donde se veía con sus padres siendo una bebé, o cuando era sus cumpleaños, fotos todas donde siempre estaba cerca de su padre. Incluso había conseguido fotos de su adolescencia y las había colocado de manera en la que pareciese que también hubiesen estado juntos su padre y ella; devolviéndole, en fotografías, una parte de su vida que le fue arrebatada; y como no, fotos más recientes, muchas fotos reciente que Edward se había encargado de recopilar a cada instante con su propio móvil, imágenes donde ella, ni siquiera era consciente de que se la tiraba.

- Este álbum será el encargado de almacenar su memoria. El será el encargado de contarle, cuando sea necesario, vuestra historia.

- Te amo Eddie, no sé que hubiese sido de mi vida sino te hubiese encontrado - musitó Bella tragándose las lágrimas.

- Yo si puedo decirte como hubiese sido la mía, Bells…vacía, completamente vacía.

- Tenemos nuestra propia historia - ella volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

- Y cada día seguiremos escribiendo en ella - contestó él dejando un tierno y sentido beso en su frente.

- Te amo - susurró ella.

- Te amo - susurró él.

- Siempre - susurraron los dos…

* * *

N/A: Ahora sí que sí, /(;_`)\ se acabó.

Sí ya sabía yo que esto iba a ser duro (Sarae/Noe, con lágrimas en los ojos) Ahora sí, justo ahora, es que siento ese triste vacío que deja una despedida. Despedida a estos personajes que he amado tanto y con los que llevo soñando, por decirlo de alguna manera, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Mi hermosa Bella, esa chica fuerte, luchadora, emprendedora; incapaz de dejar a un amigo tirado, aunque la vida le vaya en ello; una mujer capaz de tomar decisiones dictadas por el corazón, aunque esas decisiones la dañen; una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y que sólo deja de luchar, cuando en verdad no ve otra salida. Pero sobre todo, una mujer capaz de perdonar y capaz de valorar una segunda oportunidad.

Y mi adorable Edward, ese chico atormentado incapaz de reponerse de un amor perdido; un hombre que es capaz de entregar su vida a cambio de otra vida; un hombre capaz de cargar con culpas que no son suyas porque es un hombre de palabra; un hombre con carácter aunque también un hombre perdido, que necesitaba a toda costa encontrar la brújula de su vida y cuando esta apareció, supo reconocerla con el corazón, aunque sus recuerdos le fallasen.

Una historia que, para mí, será tan inolvidable como la "_La chica del rincón_" Porque en ella viví, a través de Bella, el otro lado de la moneda; ese otro lado dónde, ser la otra, no significa, necesariamente, ser la culpable... sino la victima.

Y sobre vosotras, qué puedo decir de cada una de vosotras, mis queridas amigas, que no haya dicho ya; que haber podido compartir esta historia con ustedes ha sido un verdadero honor, y que, cada hora de sueño robada, cada día que, a favor de la historia, he renunciado un poquito a mi familia, os aseguro ha merecido la pena. No os imagináis cuánto es que conseguís enriquecer a una autora con cada una de vuestras palabras, enriquecéis su espíritu, enriquecéis su ingenio, enriquecéis su alma, y así de plena me habéis hecho sentir a mí.

Siento con todo mi corazón no haber podido responder con el mismo agradecimiento este último mes. En la confianza que me desprendéis os cuento que ha sido un mes bastante duro para mí, tanto emocionalmente, como físicamente. Y aunque hubiese querido poder hacerlo, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Lo lamento muchísimo. Más cuando al capitulo siguiente, no sólo no me abandonabais, sino que aún se sumaban más y más, consiguiendo que, en momentos duros, tomara las fuerzas suficientes para seguir.

Sé que esta nota se está extendiendo. Pero, aunque me duele decirlo, en verdad es una despedida. Quiero ser completamente sincera con vosotras. En mi vida se han producido cambios que prácticamente han dejado a cero el tiempo que dedicaba a escribir. Y aunque os prometo que no dejaré de escribir siempre que pueda, no puedo prometeros que vaya a ver una historia próximamente, ni siquiera, que consiga escribir una historia completa más. Por eso, y creedme que ahora mismo me deshago en lágrimas, necesito que sepáis que nunca os olvidaré, pase lo que pase, seréis uno de los mejores recuerdos que atesoraré en mi vida.

Y si algún día consigo tener una historia con la que poder enamoraros de nuevo, con la que poder engancharos, y con la que poder compartir con ustedes, entraré con la misma humildad y con el mismo temblor de piernas con el que subí la primera vez. Y rogaré para que de nuevo me dejéis entrar en vuestros corazones.

Este último capitulo quisiera, si me lo permitís, dedicárselo a mis más grandes amigas y que, de alguna manera fueron culpable de mi aventura en FF.

Ali, Anita, Vale y Ana… mis reques, mis adoradas reques, mis compañeras, mis seudobetas, mis impulsadoras, mis amigas; las que han estado casi todas las noches ahí conmigo, compartiendo mis sueños, mis alegrías, pero también mis penas y sufrimientos. Os aseguro que esto no hubiese sido lo mismo sin vosotras chicas. Sois lo mejor que me llevo de esta etapa.

Y ahora sí, mis niñas, mis loquitas, mi amores, tened seguro que os voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Por ahora os dejo un pedazo de mi corazón, espero, algún día, poder entregaros otro. Os quiero.

PD: ¡Ah!..y antes de despedirme definitivamente (saraes se limpia sus lágrimas y esboza una sonrisa pillina, se acerca a vuestra pantalla y os pide que os acerquéis para deciros una cosa, susurrando)

-Psss, a todas las que leéis "Enredo en San Valentín" ¿queréis una pista sobre mi pista? (saraes frotándose las manos a modo de tramposa) ¡me encanta esto! Pues la pista es algo referente a este fic; sí, prestad atención, es más, en este epílogo sale (movimiento de ceja) Dios! Como se entere Betza me mata..ajajajjajajaja…así que… ¡chitún!

Ahora sí chicas, no os diré hasta siempre, os diré hasta pronto, que es lo que de verdad deseo. ¡ADIOS! Un fuerte beso y abrazo a todas.

/(*_*)\ saraes.


End file.
